


The heir of Camelot 卡梅洛特之继承人

by qilibali



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex Change, girl arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 此处是连载版（未修改一起度过了无数难关的Arthur和Merlin彼此信任依靠，但依然只是王子和男仆，Arthur对男仆的天赋也依然一无所知。有一天，Arthur被魔法变成了姑娘，事情是否会有所不同？【已完结】【警告】：1，虽然Arthur在本文有性转，但他依旧是一个男人。2。文里多处有开车，BL和BG都有【只限于亚梅之间】，由于我是无差互攻党，这篇AM为主，但有MA情节，洁癖就不用点开了~





	1. Chapter 1

1  
乌瑟为了获得子嗣付出了巨大的代价，这件事在巫师界是众所周知的“秘密”。  
“上一个想借此要挟卡梅洛特的女巫至今下落不明，尼姆薇有多厉害你知道，她可能已经死了。”  
在深山中的一小块空地里，碰头的几个斗篷人毫无必要地窃窃私语，就好像他们在防备周边的树木和枝叶间的虫鸟。  
“她是个愚蠢的婊子，”一个声音说，他的斗篷是深紫色的，“她给了乌瑟那个儿子！由于她，现在卡梅洛特排斥魔法，不别反驳我，乌瑟当然是个混蛋，但尼姆薇就是个白痴居然相信乌瑟那种人。”  
“那你是想怎么？把罪因推到尼姆薇头上，对乌瑟谋杀我们族人的行为置若罔闻？！现在她都死了！”灰色斗篷低声质问。  
“我当然有主意，我听说乌瑟有一个女儿，私生女，”紫斗篷动了动，好像很得意，“而且我有可靠消息——她是个巫师，想想吧，如果她能登上王位……”  
“所以，我们还是得做掉王子——”黑色斗篷的人迫不及待接口。  
“笨蛋！你没发现每一个尝试杀掉那个该死的亚瑟的家伙都不是死了就是消失了吗！如果杀掉他那么容易我们就不需要在此碰头了！他！不！能！碰！”咖啡色斗篷的人激动得差点把斗篷都掀开，慌乱过后急忙整理了一下。  
“瞧把你吓的。”灰色斗篷冷笑。  
“闭嘴。”咖啡色斗篷嘀咕。  
“你们到底还听不听我说话了。”紫斗篷不悦的声音插进来。  
没人接话，于是紫斗篷继续道，“只要王子在，私生女当然没有继承权，但那个王子……我们都知道他很难被杀掉，我们中有先知，预言里那‘三个没有’是怎么说的？”  
“‘没有人的魔法比他的保护者更强大，没有人的剑术比他的保护者更精湛，没有人能胜过他们。’”好几个人一起复述，声音参差不齐但全都一字不差说完了。  
“正确，所以杀掉亚瑟或者他那个不知名的保护者都是不可能的任务。”咖啡色斗篷补充。  
“这意味着，”紫色斗篷洋洋得意，停顿了一会儿才继续道，“只有他们自己能互相伤害。”  
“你的意思是……”  
“亚瑟是王子，所以他的保护者会不惜一切维护他，登上王位他会成为国王——每个人都想要成为辅佐国王登基的人，但……”紫色斗篷又在卖关子，其他人都有些不耐烦，“但怎么！”  
“——如果他不是王子？如果他不会登上王位？谁还会在乎他？”  
“怎么做？”深灰色斗篷追问。  
“哦，我知道了，”咖啡色斗篷说，“不得不说，这是个好主意。”  
*  
盖乌斯有些恼火，他作为一个中老年人——靠近中的部分谢谢，总是起得很早，而按道理来说应该和他一样早起的梅林，却总是在赖床。虽然偶尔梅林也会按时起床准备早饭，但大多数时候都是盖乌斯自个准备吃的，还得给梅林留一份。一点儿也不懂得照顾中老年人。盖乌斯瞅瞅窗外的天色，琢磨着梅林也该起来了——亚瑟说不定都醒了正在嚷嚷着“早餐！梅林！”呢。  
正想着，梅林的房间传来什么东西滚在地上的声音，接着是一声惨叫。盖乌斯等待着，一阵窸窸窣窣后门打开了，鸡窝头的梅林出现在楼梯上，揉着后脑勺。  
“早上好梅林，亚瑟说不定已经大发雷霆了。”盖乌斯戴着眼镜一边看自己的药水配方本，一边喝粥，顺便用眼神吐槽一下他的发型。  
“早，盖乌斯，亚瑟当然会大发雷霆，有哪个早上他不这样吗，我想想，哦有！在我梦里！”梅林表情丰富地反驳，突然他想到了什么，嘀嘀咕咕，“在我梦里他还是个女孩呢。”  
“什么？”盖乌斯翘起一边眉毛。  
“没什么。”梅林正要拿起自己的粥碗，抬头看了一眼窗外，“哦该死我真的该走了，他绝对已经大发雷霆了！”说着就抓起椅背上皱巴巴的外套冲了出去。  
在去亚瑟房间的路上，梅林脑子里还在回想今天早上的梦境，那真是可笑，他猜测大概是因为昨天在训练场上他不堪一击，让亚瑟大声嘲笑了一万句“梅林你真是个姑娘！弱不经风的那种！”  
“我才不是姑娘，你才是。”梅林又回想了一下梦中的“亚瑟公主”——头和脸都没变，但胸脯却像气球一样鼓起来，束腰外衣好像缩水了似的遮不住“她”膨胀的胸和屁股，于是这位可怕而彪悍的“公主”嚷嚷着要梅林拿裙子过来——噗，梅林靠在墙上笑了一会儿，天呐那真是恐怖！  
等他笑够了，抹掉眼角的泪水，清了清嗓子才打开亚瑟的门，还没张嘴，一只银杯子就已经扑面而来：“你就是记不住我讲的任何事！你这个无能到惊人的男仆！”  
梅林缩起脑袋堪堪躲过杯子，一把还沾着粥糊的木勺子又扔了过来，“你这白痴！”  
“亚瑟！”梅林躲到门后，从门缝里喊道，“你扔完了没有？要不你扔完了我再过来。”  
“如果你真那么做，你就直接去地牢报道算了！”亚瑟咆哮。  
梅林小心翼翼地从门后探出头，看到亚瑟坐在桌子后面怒视他，好像不会再有什么东西飞过来的危险了，就闪进去把门关上，从地上捡起脏兮兮的勺子。  
“抱歉我迟了一点儿……”  
“一点儿？”亚瑟冷着脸打断他，他准备继续喝粥——手抓了个空，该死他把勺子扔出去了，好吧他打算条件反射地打算喝口水掩饰这种尴尬，手又抓了个空，该死他把杯子扔出去了。  
梅林咬着下嘴唇站在斜对面，晃着手里的勺子和酒杯，被亚瑟的瞪了好一会儿他才清醒了似的：“啊我去洗一下……这个，稍等——”  
“忘了吧！”亚瑟从桌子边退开，“我已经饱了！”  
“怎么会？”梅林惊呼，“你得了绝症？”  
最终那碗粥还是扣在了梅林的头上。  
等一切都整理妥当（意味着梅林回去换了身衣服还冲了头发）回来，亚瑟的两个面包剩下一个，梅林打着不能浪费粮食的名义急急忙忙地塞进嘴里。他鼓着两腮嘬着嘴里干巴巴的面包，一边给亚瑟系上肩甲的皮带。  
“去喝口水，梅林，我不希望外面的人说王子噎死了他的男仆。”亚瑟嫌弃地撇嘴，自己给胳膊上盔甲（胳膊上的铁甲还是可以自己着装的）。  
梅林如获大赦地奔向亚瑟的杯子。  
“如果你早些来根本就不用这么赶，当然了，指望你能记住我昨天告诉过你的事也完全不现实，‘记得梅林，明天要参加一年一度的骑兵绕城巡礼，记得早点儿来报道’，我有没有这么说？”亚瑟盯着男仆喝光了杯子里的水又去倒了一杯，和着水奋力嚼咽的样子。  
“当然我这么说了，但你当然也无视了，再一次。”亚瑟自己回答，不耐烦地拽着皮带以免臂甲掉下去，“该死的你到底是怎么回事，快点儿吃完！你那张嘴除了回嘴一无是处！”  
梅林终于把面包吞下去，“我的嘴很好！是面包太大了那很干！而且如果你不是把粥洒在了我身上浪费了那么多时间我根——”他一边反驳一边把带子栓上。  
“瞧，除了回嘴一无是处。”亚瑟动了动他武装好的胳膊，啪地在梅林头上甩了一刮子。  
2  
一年一度国王的登基庆典，是所有拥有傲人骑兵队伍的国家炫耀武力的一场盛会。每一个国王都希望拥有更多的骑士，骑士们的装备都不便宜，马匹也是稀缺物资，能供应大规模骑兵队伍的国家当然会拥有更大的荣耀。  
太阳还在东方斜斜挂着，广场一侧已经站着红衣银甲的部队，他们在自己的战马边等待上马，领头的马匹旁边空着。  
梅林作为王子的贴身侍从负责在这个时候牵住王子也就是第一骑士的马，自然也接收到了百姓投注在他身上的视线——“哦梅林那小子！”“他原来真的是王子的贴身男仆！我看他到处跑还以为是假的呢……”“看他多瘦啊，骑士的侍从不应该也都很强壮吗？”  
梅林习惯了，反正他就是不像亚瑟那么容易发胖啦，哪怕他经常和亚瑟一起吃饭也吃不胖啊能怎么办。  
空旷的广场中央反射太阳的光有些刺眼，四周围得水泄不通的民众讨论得更多是骑士们阳光下的盔甲，评价他们尚未戴上头盔的容貌，其中有一个骑士还在冲姑娘们抛媚眼。女人们的喧哗惹来了队伍其他人的责怪视线，但那个骑士不以为然只扁扁嘴，笑得得意又潇洒。  
梅林无奈地对高文摇摇头，英俊的男人对他做了个鬼脸。  
城堡看台上有人一声令下，号角骤然吹响，骑士队伍从中分开，让一个人走上前来到领头的马边，他金色的头发让阳光都仿佛更强烈了。  
“是王子！”人群沸腾了，“亚瑟王子！！”有人喊道，好像快晕倒了，“他可真好看啊……”  
梅林笑着，周围人群的欢呼声中亚瑟只能看到梅林的嘴型，分辨大概说的是“殿下”，他点点头接过男仆手中的缰绳：“上马！”  
骑士们纷纷得令，在众人的惊叹中一跃而上，在王子的带领下整齐地走到广场中央。  
号角的声音悠扬，乌瑟来到了城堡的看台。曾几何时他一手培养了他的骑兵队伍，而当亚瑟成长后，这支队伍已经更新换代了，更年轻更强壮更有前途，就像他站在队伍最前方的儿子。  
他挥挥手，骑士们抽出佩剑置于胸前，剑身挡着他们一部分面孔，却衬托出他们的眼神，坚毅果敢的勇士的眼神。  
“为了卡梅洛特！为了国王！”  
在誓言中，游行巡礼开始了。  
卡梅洛特的主要干道都被围得水泄不通，骑士们只能将将从人群缝隙里穿过，老的少的男的女的都企图在骑士们经过的时候摸一摸俊美的马儿或者更有甚者，摸一把全副武装的骑士们——这机会可不多。骑士们的马小跑着没有什么威胁性，甚至有人不惜被马匹踩到脚趾，不过他们穿着木头拖鞋总不会造成太大麻烦。  
走在最前方的亚瑟其实不太享受这次巡礼，他总觉得在被人不怀好意地盯着，他张望人群，只看到兴奋和崇拜的脸庞。大约是神经过敏吧，他知道巡礼是政治需要，生活千篇一律的百姓们喜欢节日，可节日只有那么多，虽然骑士的用处是保家卫国，但一年一次他们也可以平易近人一回。梅林曾经说过，虽然乌瑟只允许贵族成为骑士，但很多平民家的孩子也有这类愿望。每年巡礼的时候，孩子们跟在队伍后面挥舞树枝和扫把柄，假装他们将来也能这样骑着马穿过人流，这是他们最接近梦想的时刻。亚瑟去年巡礼的时候，就一时冲动在街口把一个一直跟着他的马跑的小孩抱上了鞍座。他至今也记得旁边的民众倒抽一口气的声音和那之后震耳欲聋的欢呼，其中还夹杂着孩子惊诧喜悦的尖叫。  
不过那之后他被乌瑟训了一通，王者要和底层人群保持距离，他父亲说，这样别人才会敬畏你。  
不过梅林和格温还有当时的莫嘉娜都认为他做得对，想到莫嘉娜，亚瑟的心脏就抽紧了，那时候她那么仁慈和善良地赞许他的友好……骑士们也对此没有异议，战士通常喜欢用眼神和肢体来表达，高文还摆着不知道什么含义的笑脸拍了拍他的肩膀，“不错嘛公主殿下！”他头一次觉得被叫成“公主”似乎不仅仅是打趣。  
亚瑟琢磨自己这一次最好别再让某个小鬼坐上自己的马，就算想也来不及了再过一条街，这次巡礼就将结束。  
这时候，他感到有一把冰凉的刀子掠过他的大腿，亚瑟低头一看，他的锁子甲和衬摆都好好的，更别提下面还有马裤，根本不可能有人能用刀子割开锁子甲碰到他的皮肤，但他那一瞬间还以为自己腿是光的。  
那股凉意让他浑身一个寒颤，紧跟而来是仿佛被刀划开皮肤的痛感，亚瑟用手确认了腿上并没有刀伤。他忍着诡异的不适直到他们策马走回城堡。人群的欢闹在身后变得遥远，突如其来的安静让亚瑟有些恍惚，侍从们迎上来牵马。梅林当然在最前方，他咧着大大的笑容靠近，就好像他迎接的不是一次简单的巡礼结束而是作战归来的英雄，亚瑟想要出声讽刺他无所不在的乐天精神，却只见梅林拉住马辔，面孔一变：  
“亚瑟？出了什么事？！”梅林的声音几乎是在喊叫了，亚瑟皱眉摇摇头，他觉得晕乎乎的，而大腿上凉飕飕一抹带来的恶心感挥之不去。  
他从马上滑下去，正好跌进梅林张开的双臂里，他听到了男仆被盔甲撞到的闷哼，看到了其他骑士们围上来的一幕。  
巡礼过后，王子应该回到看台上，他履行了“第一骑士”的职责后要继续担当“王子”的角色陪同国王父亲参加稍后的庆典。  
虽然也就是在看台上冲着民众挥挥手，然后陪贵族们用餐之类的。  
可现在他大概做不到其中的任何一项。  
他是被莱昂抱进盖乌斯的房间的——横抱，随便哪个神的份上这算什么？！  
亚瑟察觉自己掉下马的时候就不对劲儿了，他的盔甲哐啷作响——按道理合身的盔甲只会乖乖地待在被皮带系紧的位置而不会这么松垮垮的；其次他居然没有把梅林压垮——鉴于后者总是在嚷着要给他的腰带加孔，一个成年武者加上盔甲的重量足够压倒另外一个成年男人了何况那还是梅林；最后，他感到大伙把盔甲从身上取走了，而他觉得全身都凉飕飕的就好像被剥光了衣服一样，被莱昂抱起来后才知道是因为风总是灌进衣服里——奇怪了。  
到底是被莱昂抱着很奇怪，还是……为什么他迷迷糊糊的？他难道没有脚吗？不能自己走吗？  
亚瑟时不时能看到梅林焦虑的面庞闯进他视线里，除此之外不是天空就是城堡的房顶，后来是盖乌斯的屋顶，他看到了老医师查探的脸。  
他几乎听不到什么声音，只有噪音，遥远，混杂……  
*  
“怎么办！国王正在路上，他要是发现了他儿子变成了……”凯在房间走来走去，说起国王的儿子后他停下来双手比划着这个被放在床上的……人，和亚瑟亲近的骑士们都齐刷刷地瞪着他。  
“谁再来确认一下？确认他……真的变成……”盖乌斯的手指朝床上晃了晃。  
“你是医师，你说是就是了，”高文耸耸肩，“而且我们又不瞎。”他伸长脖子朝床上看了一眼，“印象深刻，我要不知道这是谁，肯定会追求她，看看那脸，看看那胸……”  
“高文！”莱昂喊道，珀西瓦尔仰着脑袋好像在祈祷。  
“我只是说说，等他睁开眼我肯定就不会这么想了，他可是讨厌的公主殿下。”高文撇嘴。  
“出了什么事，”乌瑟带着劲风走进来，“亚瑟怎——”他一眼就看到了床上的人，脸上瞬间闪过好几种表情，骑士们都垂眼安静地等待国王的反应，盖乌斯抬眼看他，也只有他敢这样盯着国王。  
梅林没有管任何人，他坐在床边的地板上，从始至终都没有挪开过目光。  
床上的人沉睡中，肤色白皙，皮肤细腻；头发如同金丝遮盖住了半边肩膀；暗金的睫毛很长，微微颤动着，昭示梦境并不安稳；鼻梁高挺秀气，带着些许男子气概，就好像不服输似的要架起几分气势……再加上那两片圆润饱满的红唇，谁也不会觉得这姑娘不美丽。  
“这是谁？亚瑟在哪？”乌瑟回过神来，对盖乌斯说。  
老医生翻个白眼，“陛下，我相信在巡礼中有人对亚瑟施咒了，所以他变成了——”老人的手展示了床上的人，“这个样子。”  
乌瑟冲到床前低头把人从头到脚又从脚到头扫视了一遍，继而愤怒地冲着他的医官吼道：“这是亚瑟？！我儿子？！”  
盖乌斯点点头。  
“可……这该死的是个女孩！！”乌瑟咆哮。  
梅林距离很近，他不得不为这音量畏缩了一下，哦天呐看来所有人都看到了他看到的。  
亚瑟真的变成公主了。  
3  
“呃……那个……”梅林期期艾艾地在床边打转，他们已经把亚瑟搬回了王子的房间。盖乌斯离开前看了看仿佛围着石磨转圈的驴一般的梅林，“梅林，冷静点儿，这比起以前他经受过的诅咒都要温和多了，你不用那么——”  
“那正是我担心的！盖乌斯！”梅林停下来，“如果他们想要亚瑟死，没问题，我保证他死不了。如果他们想要伤害亚瑟，我也能阻止。但为什么他们要把亚瑟变成……这样子？这对他们有什么好处？”  
“也许他们想要削弱亚瑟的号召力……你看到在巡礼中他多么受欢迎，也许——”  
“我不这么认为，盖乌斯，毒药和暗箭都很正常……那是亚瑟，你知道，他有很多原因让人想弄死他，足够多的，但让他变成女孩……剥夺他的……技能？他从此不能当骑士？作战能力？无法带兵巡逻？这讲不通，因为就算他变成侏儒还是鼻涕虫他都不会放弃拿剑去欺负人的，相信我。”  
“梅林……”盖乌斯对他的吐槽翻了个白眼，“有时候我都不明白你是爱他还是讨厌他。”  
“我——什么？”梅林愣了。  
“好了，我去搜寻记录，看看这魔法有什么破解的法子，你在这守着。”盖乌斯说完，就带着他的药品包离开了，留下梅林在那发愣。  
*  
亚瑟睡了有一段时间了，盖乌斯说应该是因为身体剧烈的变化——女性和男性的身体构造非常不一样，梅林当时插嘴了一句“难道比沼泽怪和人的区别更大？我看那个怪物便成人的时候也不会昏倒。”  
盖乌斯的眼神如果有实体，他大概是卡梅洛特最有威胁的人。  
“魔法造成的变形大多是假象，照镜子就能看到本尊，现在，我们不妨拿来镜子看看亚瑟。”  
乌瑟的脸色铁青，他看到镜子里的亚瑟也是个沉睡中的姑娘。  
“他彻底变成了女孩儿，我不知道是怎么做到的……”盖乌斯嘀咕，“这个魔法应该很复杂……”他在乌瑟身边低声说。  
“找到办法解决！盖乌斯！尽快！”乌瑟朝着门走了两步，“在亚瑟恢复正常之前，告诉所有人，亚瑟接到边境的紧急军情已经出城，任何人都不允许透露他的情况——等他醒来，换一间房，这儿是亚瑟的房间……我们不能让一个女人住在里面。”  
“可他就是亚瑟！”梅林冲动地喊道。  
“这件事只会有这个屋子里的人知道！如果传出去了……”乌瑟环视房间，高文、珀西、莱昂和凯都随着国王的视线颔首，梅林被乌瑟瞪了一眼后才草率地点点头。  
梅林来到亚瑟的床前，想到乌瑟刚才说的等他醒来就要搬去别的房间，不禁忿忿不平。虽然他理解隐瞒原因，但他难以忍受连王子的房间都要空出来……尤其是亚瑟原本就是房间的主人！他只是变了个性别而已！  
对此一无所知的亚瑟睡得很沉，他的呼吸绵长轻柔，金色长发在枕头上无章法铺散着，靠近脸庞的发丝被气息拂动有些乱糟糟的，梅林心里一动——要记得找一把女式梳子来，也许莫嘉娜的梳子还在……一想到莫嘉娜，梅林有些惆怅。以前的莫嘉娜还在的话，看到这个样子的亚瑟她一定会从早取笑到晚，但她也会帮亚瑟梳头穿衣，甚至他们会变成“好姐妹”……  
梅林笑着摇摇头，亚瑟一定会气炸，字面意义的气炸！想到亚瑟那气鼓鼓的暴躁模样他扑哧偷笑了一下。  
“……梅林？”  
突如其来的声音打断了梅林的遐思，他一时不知道如何反应，因为那完全不是他熟悉的亚瑟的声音——低沉浑厚，尾音时而孩子气地上扬，不计较欠抽的语句意义的话其实还满悦耳的，男声。  
亚瑟咕哝着翻个身在枕头里蹭了蹭，梅林大气也不敢出等着亚瑟自己发现……王子向来迟钝，当然了在狩猎和剑术以及国家大事等所有他从小被训练培养的功课方面都非常敏锐，或许还加上对人和事情好的那一面知觉灵敏，然而除此以外亚瑟就是个白痴菜头。梅林深知这一点。  
“呃……亚瑟？”他迟疑道，希望那个亚瑟能赶紧反应过来。  
“嗯？你还在等什么去把我的早餐……”亚瑟呢喃着，把脸埋进枕头。  
梅林想要一巴掌扇在那被红色的床帘和被单衬托成绛金色[1]的后脑勺上。  
但不等他行动，亚瑟突然从床上撑起半身，瞪大了眼睛盯着自己的胸口。  
好了，终于要来了。梅林吞咽了一口。  
“梅林？”  
“是的殿下？”他小心翼翼接话。  
“我还在做梦。我要继续睡。”亚瑟说，他的声音高了许多，不那么动听——大概是因为刚睡醒而有些沙哑。  
“亚瑟……”  
“这个梦太诡异了，我得赶紧醒来，该死的。”亚瑟嘀咕着，脸在枕头上狠狠地砸了两下就好象这样能帮助他尽快睡着，“该死的……这什么东西……”他被自己的头发埋了一脸，还吃进了几根发丝。  
“这该死的是什么——梅林！！”亚瑟腾地坐起来，双手揪着自己的长发——太用力了痛得他一缩，松开手头发垂下来至少到了后背。  
“呃……”梅林站在不远不近的位置，“我猜……你的头发？”  
“头发？我……”亚瑟掀开被单，腿往床外一伸——以他的身高，脚底应该可以踩到地板的，要知道王子的床可不是普通的木床，架空的底座上再铺上厚厚的又一个底座那么高的垫层，造就了一张舒适无比的豪华贵族床。  
但亚瑟发现目前自己的小腿悬在床沿边晃着，怎么也够不到底……他只得把屁股又往外挪了两下。  
“这他妈的是……”亚瑟脚步不稳地从床上跌下来，梅林急忙扶住他，但女士甩开了他的手，看着自己的胸前——高文骑士之前赞美过的身躯在亚瑟的内衣里显得那么娇小，敞开的低领虽然有绳子绑紧了V字开口——亚瑟发誓自己从来没有把这根绳子勒得这么紧过，但他的胸脯依旧露了半边出来，没有穿束胸倒是没有乳沟，但耸在胸前的两块肉体依旧挺拔……亚瑟难以置信地伸手捂住，满满当当两手，非常壮观。  
“呃……”梅林挠挠头，“我帮你把……绳子系紧了，但是……你……呃，你知道……你之前的那个……”梅林的手虚晃一圈好像原本是想要表达“尺寸”的意思，但他明智地打消了计划，“所以我们准备了几件小一点儿的衣服，你要不去换一下？”梅林急匆匆地从椅背捞起几件内衣递过来。  
亚瑟一脸便秘地揉着胸前，还拉开领口往里面看。  
梅林感觉自己的脸要烧起来了，虽然他知道这是亚瑟而不是什么不检点的妇女，“亚瑟，真的，去换一下……”  
因为王子的衬裤裤头太大了，对于女性来说无论怎么拉紧绳子也没用，所以随着亚瑟下床的举动，裤子已经掉在了地面成一堆，露出了亚瑟修长紧实的腿，好在上衣够长能够遮住让人尴尬的部位，但梅林已经不知道要往哪里看了，他半抬着头伸长了手臂把衣服抻在王子面前。  
但亚瑟没有接过去，梅林的余光让他大吃一惊，“亚瑟！”他吓得跳起来。  
“我……见了鬼的！！！”亚瑟叫道，他掀开了上衣下摆，露出自己的下体——当然，梅林及时地转过身去了还用空着的手遮住了眼睛。  
“你能不能到屏风后面去？！”梅林大喊着，“要是乌瑟知道我……要是盖乌斯知道了！他们都会认为是我占你便宜！！”  
“这他妈的是搞什么鬼——！！”  
回答他的是亚瑟，女性版本的咆哮。  
[1]绛色是火一样的大红色。  
4  
“我被诅咒了。”亚瑟从屏风后走出来，阴沉地说。  
“很高兴你终于接受现实了。”梅林站在一旁附和。  
“不！梅林！我说的是！我被诅咒了！！”亚瑟挥舞着双手示意自己这一身，“不是此时此刻！而是……我被诅咒了。”  
“呃抱歉？”简单地表达完“我不懂你的意思”，梅林做出一副他很困惑的样子，通常这“白痴样”都能让亚瑟不情愿但又无可奈何地容忍他。  
“我被诅咒了！！梅林！！从我出生开始！！”变成公主的王子咆哮，“一出生就没有母亲，哦，那太简单了，让他害死她！而且国王只有一个儿子！所以他必须做一个无趣的王子！但同时还得是最厉害的骑士那样才能该死地让所有人满意，让那个强迫症父亲满意！而且不知道为什么卡梅洛特是全陆地唯一禁止邪恶魔法的国家——说真的其他王国都是有什么毛病？！还有为什么禁止魔法的是国王但所有人都爱拿他儿子撒气？！这根本没法解释！！最后，他的仆人还得是全国——全阿尔比恩最蠢的仆人！”  
亚瑟停下来换气，他试着手叉腰——他最喜欢那样彰显气势了，可他的手刚碰到纤细的腰就被烫到了一样放下来：“该死！！！”  
梅林皱着眉，现在的亚瑟比他矮了快一个头，梅林只能低着头看他，亚瑟沮丧愤怒难以置信的崩溃，梅林也不知道该说什么，他喃喃道：“你没有杀了她，你知道，那不是你的错。”  
亚瑟翻个白眼：“对，总算被你挑出了一个毛病。”  
“不，认真的，亚瑟，你不能把她的命算在你头上……所有难产死去的母亲都不会放过你的，因为你指控她们的孩子是杀人犯。”梅林耸肩。  
王子——公主睨他一眼，“那没什么帮助，梅林。”但他叹了口气，语气松懈下来。  
“乐意效劳，公主殿下。”梅林抿嘴。  
亚瑟顿时跳脚，“不许！那么！叫我！”他的食指都要戳到梅林嘴里去了，男仆不得不后仰着身体躲避他的主人那肆无忌惮的坏脾气，亚瑟还打算骂点儿什么，突然盯着自己的食指。  
梅林也顺着他的目光盯过去：“哦，你的戒指。”梅林说着在口袋里掏啊掏，“我给你穿了一根绳子。”  
亚瑟接过自己往常戴在食指的戒指，“绳子？”他习惯性地往食指上一套，当然他的手指依旧修长匀称，只是更纤细了，戒指挂在上面晃荡。  
“很好。”亚瑟没好气地扯下来又试了试中指和无名指，都不合衬，戴在大拇指也很奇怪。他只好挂在脖子上，塞进更贴身的内衣领口。  
“或许你可以去铁匠铺改小一下尺寸……”梅林耸肩，“我才不会！”亚瑟打断他，“你总不会认为我会为了这种事——”他扫了自己的身体一眼，“这不是永久性的对吧？”  
“盖乌斯说他会想办法——哦他说要给你做个检查，还有你要搬出这个房间……”  
“什么？”亚瑟正在穿他的靴子，转身把目前来说过大的鞋子甩掉，“那我住哪！”  
“国王要对你的情况保密，所以你不能住在王子的房间里……”梅林不情愿地咬着嘴唇。  
亚瑟停顿了一下，露出梅林熟悉的正儿八经深思的表情，“好吧，”半响他说，“有道理，谁都不希望他们的王子变成了该死的女孩儿，愚蠢的，无能的，没有继承权的女人——”  
“就是那个！”梅林大叫。  
“什么？”亚瑟抬起头，露出“梅林你又发什么神经”的表情公主版。  
“你说的，那个，就是那个！”梅林指着他，踱来踱去，“那一定就是原因……”  
“什么原因？”亚瑟努力地表示耐心。  
“没有人希望王子变成——”梅林一字一顿地重复，亚瑟无情地打断他：“愚蠢的无能的女人？你知道我只是在修辞，梅林，就算……有些女人愚蠢和无能那也不会是我。况且有你垫底，女人根本不用担心这些，她们轻轻松松就能比你有用。”  
“亚瑟！”梅林随手搡了他一下以示抗议，“我说的不是那个！继承权！继承权！！”  
让亚瑟非常不开心的是，梅林胳膊肘那一拐居然让他歪了一大步，要知道往常梅林这样一个动作基本就跟瘙痒一样。  
“别推我！”亚瑟用力拍打梅林报复回去，“就算女儿也有继承权！只是通常不是第一继承权！但他又没有别的儿子！”  
“但他有别的女儿！”梅林抗住亚瑟的暴行喊道。  
亚瑟停下来，也不知道是打得手疼了还是怎么，“莫嘉娜？”他皱脸。  
“对……”梅林揉着自己的肩膀，“而且她是你姐姐。”  
“但她是……私生女。”亚瑟又露出若有所思的样子。每当这个时候他都看起来像一个真正的王子——公主，抱歉。  
“但至少她也有继承权？而你的继承权不那么有优势了？”梅林把自己从欣赏“公主”的姿态中拉拔出来，试探性地回答。  
亚瑟没有回复他，“外套。”转而道。  
他们进入老御医的房间前梅林重重地敲门，他可没忘记盖乌斯说要“查看记录”，那可不是什么药品记录而是魔法书。  
亚瑟奇怪地瞥了他一眼，好像在说“你什么时候学会敲门了”。  
*  
盖乌斯让亚瑟回忆了一下被施咒的经过，然后让他深呼吸，转身蹦跳，让他活动四肢看有什么异常，然后让他喝了几口水，告诉他一旦有情况就要立马来报道。  
总之，亚瑟……公主，身心健康四体无忧。  
“我得去见一下我父亲。”亚瑟在盖乌斯表示完事后，“你留在这儿帮助盖乌斯，找到解决办法越快越好！该死的我受不了这身……鬼知道什么。”  
梅林答应了，那天一直到入夜他都在和盖乌斯不是在图书馆就是在房间找书看书，还是盖乌斯提醒他可能需要去服侍亚瑟就寝了。  
梅林急匆匆奔向王子的房间，但直到他打开门发现漆黑一团才想起亚瑟换了房间。  
“他换去哪儿？”梅林嘀咕，他团团转了一会儿，想起城堡里没有人知道亚瑟的事，只好去找熟知的骑士。  
今晚是伊利安执勤，他是格温的弟弟，武艺高强但不是骑士——乌瑟不肯册封平民。“梅林？”黑皮肤的士兵拉住急忙往城堡外冲的男仆，“这么晚了你去哪？”  
“哦嗨伊利安，你知道莱昂或者高文或珀西中间的一个都行在哪吗，我在找他们——高文今晚不负责巡逻对吧？那他肯定在酒馆不提他了。”  
“他们有任务，我看到下午的时候他们就出去了，但我没听说是什么任务，你知道吗？”伊利安回答。  
“不……不知道。”梅林嘀咕，又跑回了城堡，留下伊利安莫名其妙。莱昂他们肯定是去找施咒的巫师了，梅林怀疑他们能找到什么……根据盖乌斯的说法，这个咒语非常强大，而且亚瑟说他从头至尾感觉到的就是一把刀子划开他的腿，但盖乌斯检查过了亚瑟的腿上什么也没有——梅林当然没说在这之前他也看过了亚瑟的腿，呃，非自愿的。  
这么短的时间，如此迅速地施加了一个强大的转换咒语，盖乌斯说他很怀疑一个巫师可以做到，“或许你可以，”医师翘着眉毛看他，“就连尼姆薇，我所知道最强大的女巫都不大可能，但你不可能知道方法，恭喜你排除嫌疑。”  
梅林做个鬼脸，要是他知道方法就好了，至少他会对反咒有点儿头绪。  
话说回来，梅林知道在城堡数以千计的房间里要找到亚瑟住的那间是海底捞针，但他终于在靠近厨房的一隅碰到了一个女仆：“嗨，是这样的我有一份药剂要替盖乌斯送给……呃今天新到的一位女士？金色头发很傲——漂亮的一位小姐，个子蛮高的大概在我这儿……”他举起手贴着耳朵比划了一下。  
“哦，你说的是茵格莱恩小姐，”女仆点点头，“她住在莫嘉娜小姐旁边的房间，你知道在哪。”  
“谢谢。”梅林朝楼上走去，心想，亚瑟居然用了他妈妈的名字。  
当他到了门口正要推门而入的时候，听到门内传来女性的声音梅林顿时愣了——以前他进莫嘉娜的房间也总是长驱直入，不过她回来后梅林发现门经常上锁，他才意识到自己要敲门。想到这里他转头，旁边空着的房门紧闭。  
而现在亚瑟变成了……女士，所以他最好也敲门。  
“进来。”是亚瑟变化后的声音，但语气还是老样子。  
“亚……”梅林一进去习惯性地张口，却看到除了站在窗前的亚瑟以外还有一个女仆，梅林见过几次虽然他不太记得名字，好像是艾琳。  
“你好，我来送盖乌斯的药剂……”梅林心虚地说，艾琳体恤地点头继续给亚瑟铺床，“好了小姐，您可以更衣就寝了。”亚瑟目所能及地僵住了，他回头看着梅林，梅林也用眼神传达着疑问。  
“小姐？”女仆看看梅林又看看亚瑟，“您要我服侍您更衣吗。”  
“哦，我自己会更衣，你可以下去了，梅林——我相信这是你的名字，你有什么事来着？”亚瑟装模作样地问。  
“哦呃，你好小姐，盖乌斯让我给你送助眠的药，还有一些注意事项——”梅林假装他手中有个药瓶子。  
艾琳打开门：“如果你有需要只要召唤我就行了小姐，我就在旁边……”  
“好的谢谢你真贴心。”亚瑟迫不及待地关上门，“你怎么现在才来！”他朝着梅林低吼。  
“因为某个颖指气使的王子要我和盖乌斯尽快找到解决办法？”梅林回道。  
“那你们找到了什么？”  
“还没有……盖乌斯说这是一个很强大的魔法，他的药剂完全不可能把你变回去……”  
“莱昂和高文他们出去寻找施咒的巫师了。”亚瑟打断他，“或许他们还有一丝希望。”  
“希望如此。”梅林轻声说。  
唉，亚瑟叹了口气，“我最好还是睡一觉，也许明天起来就会发现这是一场梦。”  
“我也希望。”梅林低声回答。  
亚瑟朝着床走去，愁眉不展的样子，心不在焉地脱外套。  
梅林条件反射地上去搭把手——不知道女仆有没有惊讶这位小姐穿得像个男人。  
他刚把外套挂好转个身，亚瑟正把内衫从头上扯出来——“老天！！”梅林连滚带爬地奔向门口，“去屏风后面！！你……我……我得走了！”  
亚瑟被他的关门声震了一下，过了几秒才反应过来，“该死。”他看向胸口，“我就是没法摆脱这玩意儿了是吧。”他丢掉衣服，瞪着自己赤裸的上身，要知道过去他多么习惯在梅林面前换衣服，并且光着上身走来走去或者就是坐着。  
亚瑟一头栽倒在床上，“操——”闷闷的声音穿透了床垫，不过刚才梅林慌慌张张的样子还是让他的心情好了一点点儿，亚瑟翻个身笑了两声，又想到他大概不能脱掉上衣睡觉了，假如是梅林来叫早的话，但也有可能是女仆来——他没法裸上身睡觉了，确定。  
亚瑟闷闷不乐地又爬起来穿上睡衣，咬牙骂着梅林那个小处男——这就是两坨肉而已！淡定一点儿！


	2. Chapter 2

5  
梅林关上盖乌斯的门，在门口停留了一会儿。  
老医师把他上下瞅了一通，“你喝酒了？”  
“怎么可能！”梅林走过来，若无其事坐在桌前从自己离开的那一页继续。  
盖乌斯没有深究，虽然那双仿佛奥西里斯[2]之眼的目光在梅林身上逡巡了好一阵才回到他的书本上去。  
梅林看完了手中的这本，打开另一本：“我觉得我们找不到什么，如果这个……不是个诅咒？”盖乌斯抬眼，“你想说什么？”  
“咒语削弱了亚瑟的继承权，但并没有伤害他，或许这不是一个诅咒，而是一种……古教的仪式或者什么，而你说过古教的典籍基本上都被乌瑟销毁了，那这些，我不知道旁门左道的书本里怎么会有那么高深的知识？”梅林使劲揉了揉头发。  
“这是第一天，梅林，现在就说放弃还太早了你不觉得？”盖乌斯横他一眼。  
“我们应该找到莫嘉娜。”梅林趴在桌子上说，“现在的情况对她有好处，说不定就是她干的……”  
“如此温和的报复嗯？”盖乌斯哼了一声，“我也愿意相信她……还是那个需要我照看的孩子，但她变了，”老人长吁一口气，“她想要乌瑟和亚瑟死，我不太信她会用这样没准头的咒语，就算亚瑟变成了女孩，他也依旧是第一继承人。”  
“她一定有什么阴谋是我们没有想到的。”梅林嘀咕，仔细研读书上那些难以辨认的如尼文。  
他的老师看了他一会儿，“刚才发生了什么？当你如此严肃认真的时候——这种情况并不多梅林，通常亚瑟有生命危险，可我现在看不到他有这方面的威胁。”  
梅林眨眨眼，“没什么。我只是想快点解决这个。”  
*  
“我是不是杀掉一两个谁才能好好和人练习剑术了？”亚瑟问道，他从武器库“借”到了适合体形的盔甲，平素战斗并不需要戴上头盔所以每个人都能看到这是一个金色头发美貌惊人的女士。如果他们的耳朵好用，他们还会知道这位小姐是昨天来到卡梅洛特参加乌瑟王庆典的茵格莱恩小姐。她没有参加昨天的晚宴，乌瑟的左右都空着，亚瑟王子因为紧急军情去了北境。  
“茵格莱恩小姐长途跋涉身体不适我准许她在房间休息。她来自海那边古老高贵的家族，对我来说她就像久别重逢的女儿，我希望她在卡梅洛特感到宾至如归。”乌瑟对朝臣提到了这位小姐。  
亚瑟当时是在场的，只是他站在很隐蔽的地方在内心翻白眼，早些时候乌瑟严厉警告他绝对不能泄露身份，周边国家虎视眈眈，冒不起失去第一骑士的风险。  
卡梅洛特来了一位公主，这个消息当天晚上就传遍了城堡，而且她驻扎莫嘉娜小姐旁边的房间，可见地位之尊贵。到了第二天，下城都知道了，骑士们消息更加灵通——拜托，一位公主！据说还非常美丽！王子还正好不在！  
而且不知道是撞了什么大运，王子身边那些武艺高强的骑士们也都统统出门了！！这简直是一个绝佳的争取女士芳心的好机会！！  
所以所有骑士们都打起十二万分的精神，庆典第二天就精神抖擞地来到训练场，希望公主也许会从窗口看到他们的威武英姿。  
结果这位传闻中的美丽公主，自己来到了操练场要求和骑士们对打！  
剧本不太对？  
“我告诉你了，没人会跟你训练的，莱昂和高文他们都出去了，谁会陪你？！”梅林跟在亚瑟身后，他的王子根本不理他，“叫伊利安过来！”  
“你疯了，”梅林翻个白眼，“拜托亚瑟……”他小声说，“没有人会冒着伤到你的危险陪你练习的，而且你甚至没有习惯你的新身体！”  
亚瑟眯起眼睛看着梅林，“那么，你来。”他极其别扭地把脸颊边的头发拨到肩膀后面，抽出一把斧子丢给梅林。  
操演场边围了一圈人，城堡的仆人们纷纷得到消息赶来——那个茵格莱恩小姐真是英勇！她不光有着傲人的美貌，武艺也出类拔萃，虽然她的对手是梅林。  
“嗷！”梅林一手拿盾一手拿斧头，但他完全没有用到斧头的地方，一个劲儿躲在盾牌后面能躲开小姐的攻击就很不错了。茵格莱恩在完成一次连续进攻后停下来，“好了，现在你进攻。”她说，一点儿也不介意旁边围观的人群——他当然习惯了，梅林内心吐槽，天生焦点嘛。  
梅林转了转斧子，朝茵格莱恩劈下去。  
其实，亚瑟以前锻炼过梅林，但他的男仆在剑术上实在烂泥扶不上墙，所以亚瑟就放弃了，现在他有点儿后悔，因为梅林的步伐没有章法，劈砍动作也乱七八糟得够可以，简直不忍直视，亚瑟轻松地一再闪过，“你能认真点儿吗？”中途还要出言不逊一下。  
梅林咬牙，掂了掂斧子，更用力地挥舞过去。  
亚瑟轻灵地一个转身就躲开了，换在平时他这时候可以顺手让剑尖停在梅林的后腰上轻松结果这次战斗，可是，他——现在是她了，她脑袋后面可是有长长的头发的。  
斧头从她身后挥过，亚瑟一大早起来也没梳头发——他从来没有这种习惯！当然也拒绝了女仆提供类似服务，只随意地把头发扎起来就算完事。经过这一小会儿的操练，他那不地道的发带手艺就已经散架得差不多了，斧子也不知道是被打结的长发缠住了还是根本就被发带缠住了——“嗷嗤！！”  
亚瑟被梅林拖得几乎摔到，痛叫的声音下城区都能听见。  
“天啊，抱歉！”梅林下意识松手扔掉斧头，这下好，掉在地上的斧头把亚瑟也拖到地上了，“嗷！！”亚瑟又一声痛呼。  
“抱歉！！”梅林的脸都皱起来了，就好像痛的是他一样，急忙扑到跪倒在地的女士身边匆匆茫茫地想要帮忙，这时候一群女仆冲过来七手八脚把梅林挤出了亚瑟身边：“梅林！看你干的好事！走开走开！”  
女人们很快解开了亚瑟的头发和斧头，扶起他，“回房间吧小姐。”  
“您的头发需要好好梳理一番，多美的头发呀，可惜了……”  
“您喜欢什么样的发型？”  
大伙七嘴八舌，梅林在后面插不进去，只能踮着脚一跳一跳，希望亚瑟的头皮安然无恙。  
“梅林！你给我过来！”茵格莱恩小姐突然冲身后喊道，“谢谢你我可以自己走。”她拒绝了仆人的搀扶，回头瞪了梅林一眼，一步几个台阶地上楼，留下女仆们惊诧的目光——这是哪儿来的大小姐，如此不遵守淑女行为规范！  
梅林从女人们身边小心翼翼经过，也一步几个台阶地赶上去。  
亚瑟没有回自己房间，他直接去了盖乌斯那。梅林推开虚掩的门，刚一进去就被锁子甲和外套甩了一脸：“你这笨蛋！”还附带一声娇嗔的咆哮。  
嗯，凶狠的，不娇嗔，一点儿也不。  
梅林把“凶器们”从脸上扒拉下来，可怜兮兮地站在那儿：“抱歉……”  
“疼死了！”亚瑟凑在镜子前想看看自己的头皮，但他哪看得着啊，梅林终于反应过来丢下手里的东西靠近去，“别动，殿下，我看看……”  
他轻轻地拨开外层的头发，里面有半凝结的血垢，看起来很糟糕，“等盖乌斯回来让他看看……好像很严重。”  
亚瑟长叹一口气，在椅子上一屁股坐下，“简直倒霉透了！你刷新了糟糕仆人的下限！梅林！新纪录！！”  
“也不是那么严重，我敢肯定只是出了一点儿血……”梅林抗议。  
“只出了一点儿血？！”亚瑟瞪过来，如果他现在是平时那个王子，梅林就要准备躲点儿什么了，但外表总是有欺骗性，坐在椅子上穿着宽松内袍——还是亚瑟喜欢的红色——的女人披头散发但依旧美丽动人，所以梅林把拇指和食指贴在一起做了个鬼脸：“就只有这么一点点儿，拜托，现在是谁像个姑娘？”  
空气凝固了一会儿。  
如果十分钟后的梅林能穿越到现在的话，一定要警告他不要这么对亚瑟说话，尤其是现在已经变成姑娘的亚瑟。  
但，梅林还没学会穿越时间的魔法，所以，只见椅子上的金发女人怒吼一声，一下扑到梅林身上，男仆躲闪不及，他们俩滚到了地板上。亚瑟想要压住梅林狠狠抽一顿，但她的体重并不占优势，梅林一反抗两人就掉了个边，亚瑟再压回去，如此反复打得不可开交。  
“梅林？”  
“亚瑟？”  
“你们在干什么？”  
倒在地上的两个人不约而同抬起头，看到国王和御医就这么站在阶梯上。  
[2]埃及神话里的灵魂判官。  
6  
“我听说你在操练场和男仆打架——”  
“打架？那是训练！”亚瑟难以控制地打断他父亲。  
“你现在是个女孩儿！”乌瑟吼道，“不用我提醒你，一位有教养的、出身高贵的淑女是不会舞枪弄剑的！”  
“莫高斯就是一个出色的剑士！她甚至打败了我！”亚瑟激动地反驳，“而且我不会一直是个女孩儿！”  
“她没有，她有魔法可以作弊。”乌瑟笃定地回答，“并且，一个被巫师培养出来的人高贵不到哪儿去。”  
亚瑟眯起眼睛，“听起来你对她很了解。”  
乌瑟直视亚瑟：“我了解她就像我了解所有的巫师，邪恶并且贪婪。还有你，我不允许你再做出今天的行为，骑士团已经出去找力量强大的巫师，要么把他们带回来要么已经杀掉他们，虽然最后他们都是死路一条。而你，你只要平安无事地度过这段时间，不要引人注目。”  
亚瑟还打算说什么，但乌瑟又追加道：“尤其，和你的男仆保持距离！你知道下面的人会怎么说，一个公主和一个男仆整天搅在一起！”  
“反正我又不是卡梅洛特的公主！你不需要维护我的名誉！”亚瑟喊道。  
“你住在我的城堡里，在我的眼底绝无可能发生任何道德败坏的事。梅林，从今天起，暂停你亚瑟男仆的职务，再让我看到或者听到你们……像刚才那样，我就砍掉你的头。”  
乌瑟严肃认真地说完，不顾他儿子——女儿有多想反驳，扔下话只管走人。  
“他真是疯了！我不是他女儿！他是担心我会和梅林私奔还是怎么！”亚瑟崩溃地叫着。  
梅林在他身后露出惊悚的表情，“私奔？和你？”他做个鬼脸，“我宁愿睡在盖乌斯的水蛭罐子里。”  
“梅林！！”  
“干嘛，难道你想和我私奔？”梅林嫌弃地瞥他。  
“你想得美！”亚瑟反瞥回去，同样一脸嫌弃。  
盖乌斯看着这两个年轻人互相对视一眼继而一脸不情愿地把脸转开。老医师的眉毛又开始展示他独特的高低杠技术了。  
“总之，现在开始你们要保持距离，”老人叮嘱，两个人默契地都刻意跨开了一步，但再没有更多。  
“现在，殿下应该回房了，如果感觉脑袋还有不适，让仆人来通知我。”盖乌斯点点头，插进两个人之间面对亚瑟一副“您还不走是等着吃晚饭吗”的样子。  
亚瑟瞪了梅林一眼，男仆在盖乌斯身后耸肩表示“干嘛”，亚瑟又用力皱眉示意门口，梅林在盖乌斯转身看他的时候迅速恢复正常：“噢我……送殿下出去。”急冲冲地跟着亚瑟奔向门口。  
“不要送到房间去了！”盖乌斯吐槽。  
俩人从医生家门口走到一个不会被注意到的角落才停下来，亚瑟懊恼地呻吟了一声：“这真是疯狂。”梅林挠了挠头：“你还好吗？我是说你的头……”  
“别蠢了梅林，这只是微不足道的小擦伤。”亚瑟横他一眼，“我不能就这样守株待兔，如果莱昂他们找不到施咒的巫师，或者巫师无法解除这个诅咒，我怎么办？顶着这副样子……到时候会发生和你私奔更恐怖的事，我父亲会给我找一个丈夫！”  
“什么？”梅林张大嘴，“那……那不可能！你又不是姑娘！我是说，真正的姑娘！”  
“你等着瞧吧。”亚瑟冷笑一下。  
梅林陷入了震惊，因为他仔细一想，搞不好真的有可能！那可是乌瑟，那个男人会的。  
天哪，梅林惊呼：“那怎么办？我和盖乌斯没有找到相关信息，他说是要继续找，但你知道……我……如果……上帝！”  
“梅林，我们得自己想办法，”亚瑟打断他，“而且冷静点儿。”  
“现在我甚至不是你的男仆了！我也不能和你走太近！乌瑟会砍掉我的头！我怎么帮你？！如果有人发现我偷偷和你见面，就会和乌瑟告状，我死定了。如果有人发现你偷偷来见我，也会告诉乌瑟，我也死定了。如果你一直是公主，那我就不能再当你的男仆了！就不能跟着你保护你了！你会死掉！那我们的命运怎么办！你死定了！我死定了！这可真是完美的命运！"  
梅林嘀嘀咕咕到最后，绝望地小声喊着，好像忘了旁边还有一个人。  
亚瑟以一种复杂的表情瞅着他，好像觉得好笑，又觉得感动，还有些惊讶，目光中还杂着几分喜爱——当然他就算变成了姑娘也不会承认的。“梅林，”他说，“你意识到你把你那滑稽小脑瓜子里想的事都嚷出来了吗。”  
梅林瞪他，“我真的很担心！”他喊道，“而你那个皇家脑瓜子什么也不知道！”  
亚瑟皱着嘴：“真的？我什么事不知道？”他双手叉在胸口，结果胸口的两块多出来的“部分”硬生生让他把手又放下，因为怎么调整手臂都找不到合适的位置。  
梅林注意到了他的不自在，明智地闭上嘴没有发表评论。  
“什么我不知道？嗯？”亚瑟换成双手叉腰，“你不能跟着我了我就会死？你得保护我？这到底是什么时候开始的？你要是敢说你得保护我的贞操或什么类似东西我就要踢穿你的屁股！”  
梅林梗着脖子应答：“你还有贞操？”  
亚瑟毫不客气打了梅林的脑袋。  
梅林还来不及呼痛，他们就听到有脚步声靠近，两人顿时有些慌，“晚上来我房间。”亚瑟匆匆丢下一句话走了出去，经过他身边的是几个捧着床单的女仆。梅林则尽可能把自己缩到角落里等所有人都离开了才找机会溜走。  
*  
到了大半夜，梅林蹑手蹑脚地溜出盖乌斯的房间，他出门的时候老医师连个身都没翻。  
一路顺利绕过巡逻的士兵，梅林偷偷来到了亚瑟的房门外，轻轻敲了两下门，“亚瑟！”  
他用气声道。  
可还没等到梅林听到回音，刚刚分明被他绕过的士兵就又绕回来了！该死！梅林赶紧一溜烟儿地跑下楼梯躲开卫兵的视线。这边亚瑟听到了敲门声，悄悄打开门一看，士兵正好走到他门口，“茵格莱恩小姐？”  
亚瑟怒火冲天，他哪里记得自己是个大小姐，直接把门一开：“你们今晚绕着我的房门口转来转去干什么？没别的事好干了？”  
“抱歉打扰小姐，国王吩咐我们要重点保护小姐安危，以免有人觊觎您美……咳咳咳，以免怠慢了尊贵的客人，我们会放轻脚步，还请安心。”卫兵行礼后，还真的就轻手轻脚地又继续巡逻起来，虽然根本就是在以亚瑟的房间为在中心在打转。  
亚瑟气不打一处来，狠狠地把门给惯上，殊不知这一下吵醒了多少人。  
他父亲想必很清楚儿子性格，变成姑娘第二天就若无其事去例行操练了，一点儿也没有顾及淑女的身份，指望他能安分守己显然是奢望不如加强防范。  
梅林躲在附近听到了这段对话，这下好，他还真的没法和亚瑟碰面了。他咬咬牙，只好原路返回盖乌斯那儿去。  
刚一进去悄悄关好门，“你半夜三更去哪了？”老人的声音就把他吓得一弹，梅林僵硬地转过身：“呃……我肚子饿了去厨房偷东西吃？”  
盖乌斯翘起没睡醒的眉毛叹口气：“什么时候亚瑟住在厨房了？”  
梅林咧开一个装可爱的微笑：“一直？”然后他也叹口气，“这是为什么？乌瑟不会真的认为我会拐骗亚瑟私奔对吧？他安排了卫兵在亚瑟门口巡逻，是巡逻而不是站岗的唯一理由大概是亚瑟一气之下会把门口的士兵剁掉。”梅林走到盖乌斯的床前，垂头丧气地往床上一坐，老人入睡前总要点着一根蜡烛放在桌上，烛火温柔地照着他们俩。  
“那或许是因为乌瑟……”医师早就在坐起来了，“失去了莫嘉娜。”  
梅林瞪着自己的老师，“可是亚瑟又不会背叛他……等等你是说，乌瑟失去了一个女儿，现在亚瑟变成了女儿，他就……”梅林晃晃他长木棍一样的胳膊，“保护过度了？”  
“可以这么说。”盖乌斯点点头，“白天他找我过去，我实话告诉他这个咒语我无能为力，骑士团是否能找到施咒的巫师还是个问题，但更大的问题是，能够施咒的巫师一定非常强大，骑士们可能也……”  
“所以乌瑟认为亚瑟或许会一直保持这样了……”梅林不无震撼地感叹，“所以亚瑟是对的……他说乌瑟或许会给他安排一个丈夫！”  
“他那么说了？”盖乌斯翘起眉毛，“这可真是让人困扰，我不能想象让亚瑟嫁人，仁慈的上帝，那场面一定……可怕。”  
师徒二人都静默了一会儿，接着都打了个寒碜，“恶天呐，算了我得去睡了，亚瑟明天肯定不会给我好脸色的。”  
“他说了晚上需要你的理由了吗？”盖乌斯追问。  
梅林在台阶上停下，“没有，我猜就是想商量一下对策吧，怎么解除咒语什么的？”  
盖乌斯敷衍地嗯了声缓慢地重新躺下。  
梅林真的应该学会转换时间的魔法，因为那样他就会知道自己当晚入睡前心想的“明天找机会和亚瑟解释自己没能赴约”和“亚瑟会理解为什么他没能进去他房间”这两件事有多么天真了。  
因为第二天一早，由于不再需要履行男仆的职责而打算在床上多躺一会儿的梅林，是被闯进他房间的乌瑟给揪起来的——准确的说，是乌瑟派来的卫兵。  
梅林被人拎着后领子提溜到乌瑟面前放下，国王站在盖乌斯的房间中央，铁青着脸，“亚瑟在哪！！”士兵们刚一出去关上门他就冲着御医学徒低声吼道。  
“在他房间？我怎么知道？”梅林看向一旁的盖乌斯，老人抿着嘴：“我告诉你了陛下，这孩子不清楚，他昨晚回来我知道，他连亚瑟的面都没看到。”  
“你怎么能相信他！”乌瑟简直是在咆哮，“你最好老老实实告诉我，昨晚你和亚瑟计划了什么！而现在他去了哪里！”要不是国王要保密亚瑟的事，梅林保证他一准吼得整个城堡都清醒来。  
“我真的不知道！”梅林轻声喊着，“我昨晚的确去找他了，但有士兵在巡逻我进不去！我发誓！”  
“他睡过吗？没有人更早的时候见到他？”盖乌斯打岔。  
“床上根本没有睡觉的痕迹！”乌瑟青筋直冒，“女仆去给他送早餐，发现小姐不在房间里！没有，高贵的，女士，会，大清早，离开房间！除非她被绑架了！！”乌瑟一字一顿，“我得让卫兵搜索整个——”  
“陛下！冷静一点儿！”盖乌斯把手掌放在国王的肩膀上。  
“把他变成女孩儿，好趁着他不再强壮勇猛对他下手！我就知道！”乌瑟在房间里转圈，“骑士团全都出去找巫师了！空了！城堡空了！愚蠢！我就知道！阴谋！”  
梅林不得不承认乌瑟说的也有道理。盖乌斯踢了他一脚。梅林急忙摇头：“我觉得也许亚瑟是自己跑掉的，你知道？如果是绑架，他的房间不会连个痕迹都没有，没有被绑架的时候他的床都跟巨怪打过滚一样更何况是……呃，我是说，没有人可以一声不响地把亚瑟扛走，即使他变成了女士，他也是随身带着剑的，卫兵一直在门口巡逻不是吗？那么他们只能从窗口出去……”  
“我们讨论的是巫师！”乌瑟低声说，“你怎么知道他们不能……直接把人变走？！”说完乌瑟转向盖乌斯，寻求他的意见，这无形之中已经昭示了这位御医有魔法方面的知识，但好在梅林并不在意这一点，他装作自己什么也没有察觉。  
“我看……那很难……如果巫师可以直接把什么人从房间里变走，就不会等到现在了，陛下，你看，你站在这儿好好的。”盖乌斯从逻辑学上解释了这个问题。  
乌瑟似乎放心了一点儿，“也许，你说的有道理。”国王又转向了梅林，“那么，亚瑟该死的去了哪儿？他怎么出去的？你真的没有参与其中吗？如果我发现——”  
梅林举起一只手：“我发誓我不知道，但我可以去找找看，毕竟我也不是白跟着他跑了这几年——我找到他就会把他带回来的。”  
“你必须找到他。”乌瑟盯着他，“把他带回来。”国王命令道，“如果你做不到，我就得让人搜索整个王国每一寸土地！我不能再失去她了……他，国家也承受不起失去他。”  
御医和学徒都郑重地点头，并在心里给亚瑟点了一根蜡烛：国王真的已经开始把他当女儿了，而这才第三天！  
乌瑟可能天生就比较喜欢女儿说不定，梅林幸灾乐祸地想，虽然五大国都只承认男孩的继承权，但女儿也可以成为女王——摄政王，只要她能与国王的血亲结婚并生下一个儿子，在儿子成年前她的王位都是不可动摇的。  
这是否意味着如果亚瑟无法解除诅咒，他就得在乌瑟的旁亲中挑一位贵胄结婚？梅林感觉胃里有些不舒服，毕竟如果亚瑟依旧是王子，他还是可以选择任何一位他喜欢的女人结婚，就像格温。梅林苦涩地想，和一个男人结婚亚瑟一定会疯掉。  
就这一会儿的功夫，梅林已经在脑子里构思了一出惊险刺激的故事：亚瑟被逼着和一个肥头大耳的贵族结婚——愤而出逃翻山越岭躲避追兵——最后被乌瑟抓回卡梅洛特——在婚礼上穿着华贵加冕婚袍（梅林想象的是他见过的莫嘉娜的一套最华丽的长裙）——当司仪要亚瑟宣誓忠诚于丈夫的时候亚瑟一把抽出宝剑——  
“你听到了吗！”乌瑟抓住了他的肩膀向上一提，打碎了梅林的幻想，“给你一天时间！把他带回来！！不然唯你是问！！”  
梅林愣愣地点头，“是的陛下。”乌瑟冷哼了一声走掉了，披风炫耀王权似的在身后晃荡出猎猎声响。  
“我知道亚瑟为什么那么喜欢揪人了，”梅林揉着自己的肩，“家族遗传的混账。”  
盖乌斯用眉毛表示了他有一半赞同（的确是遗传）和一半不赞同（那对父子听到了会揪下掉你的脑袋蠢孩子）。  
“你知道他会去哪吗？”总算送走了那尊神，老人松了松身体开始做医生一天该做的事，梅林眨眨眼：“我觉得我知道。”  
7  
首先，梅林否决了亚瑟会跑进树林或者直奔野外的选项，他现在是女儿之躯，剑术或许没受影响但体能有一定的下降，虽然根据梅林从卫兵那儿了解到的情况是亚瑟偷了一匹马，但那也不表示他就真的出了城。  
乌瑟或许会被亚瑟骗到派人去山中追，但梅林可不会。  
亚瑟肯定要等到梅林找到他的，他离开了梅林就是个菜头能去哪里啊，梅林自负地把“亚瑟不会抛下他自己走掉”改了格式并表示满意。那混蛋一定在他去过的安全的没有人会揭发他的地方，不会离梅林很远——所以地址根本就呼之欲出。  
梅林在城区里转来转去，确保没有人注意到他，就拐进小道去了铁匠的屋子，也是格温过去的住所。现在这所房子在格温离开后空无一人了。亚瑟曾经在这儿“隐姓埋名”过一段时间，地板上甚至还有一块娇贵的王子命令梅林从城堡储备里扛出来的昂贵床垫……亚瑟那家伙昨晚没有睡过床，肯定是要找个地方睡觉的。梅林狠狠地想，如果亚瑟不在那儿他就去学用膝盖走路！  
当梅林悄悄打开木门闪进去，一转身就看到一把剑指着他的喉咙，他才没被吓到，好吧只有一点儿。  
“小心！”他小声喊着。  
“小心着呢。”亚瑟——穿着盔甲的女士半仰着头，长长的金发依旧马马虎虎地系在脑后，“你昨晚去哪了？”  
梅林徒手把剑从脖子前挥开——亚瑟比他先一步让开了剑刃手腕一挑继续把剑尖抵在梅林胸口上，“回答问题。”  
“你就不能正常地问问题？如果刺到我怎么办！我又没穿盔甲！”梅林保证没有任何一个人喜欢被一把剑指着，尤其是据说五大国最优秀的勇士的剑。  
“容我提醒你，梅林，剑就是用来刺人的！回答我的问题。”亚瑟说着，轻轻地递了一下手腕剑尖就戳到了梅林的胸膛，虽然完全不疼但梅林还是往后一躲，靠在了门上。  
好极了，亚瑟只要再用点儿力梅林就可以被钉在木板上晾成梅林干了。  
“你是个暴君，糟糕的国王，我肯定，”梅林嘟囔，“为什么你要自己跑走？你父亲都快抓狂了！你知道上次莫嘉娜不见了他受了多大刺激——”  
“你昨晚为什么不来？”亚瑟打断他。  
“我来了！我还敲了门！卫兵绕着你的门打转呢！我怎么进去！”梅林抗议。  
“你就那样放弃了？你应该从窗口爬进来！”亚瑟驳斥他，“你真是个糟糕的仆人梅林！矢志不渝地完成主人的命令是你的责任！！”  
“那又不是你自己的房间！你的新房间外面是围墙！我会在你窗下的石板上摔成一块馅饼！！”梅林惊呼。  
“那倒是，清理起来很麻烦。”亚瑟皱眉，大概是思索了一番那个场景，在梅林诅咒他的视线中收起了剑。  
“再说，我已经不是你仆人了。”梅林一旦脱离了“生命危险”就放心大胆起来，“我没有义务遵守你的命令了亚瑟，记得吧？”  
亚瑟若无其事地扫他一眼，“当我说我不要你了的时候，你才算解除职务，梅林，别人说的都不算。”  
“那可是国王说的，你是说我可以无视国王的命令？”梅林跟着他穿过短小的门廊，看到一匹高头大马站在低矮的起居室里显得尤其逼仄，而且整个屋子都弥漫着一股子马粪的味道，“你得清理一下这个，梅林，”亚瑟的手指在味道飘来的方向晃了晃，捂着鼻子进了隔壁房间。  
梅林翻个白眼，跟进房间关上门，短暂地离开了那股臭味。  
他们来到了亚瑟睡觉的地方，瞧，说什么来着，地板上的床垫和毯子乱七八糟就跟巨怪滚过似的。  
“你当然应该遵守国王的命令，”亚瑟继续了他们的话题，“但我才是你主人，在这件事上只有我有决定权，我说你是我的男仆你就是，就算国王的命令也无效！”亚瑟点头，“还有什么疑问吗？”他双手交叠在腰间的剑柄上，潇洒地站着。  
梅林得承认，这位女士真是英姿飒爽。帅气的男人里梅林只服高文和兰斯洛特的魅力，亚瑟根本就拍马都比不上——虽然每次这么说的时候梅林都要用力忽略他心底的反对声：你知道你就是在胡言乱语对吧？  
不管梅林承认不承认，面对女性的亚瑟，梅林没法像面对男性的亚瑟那样口无遮拦。因为这个亚瑟漂亮不说——他习惯漂亮的女士了这儿可是卡梅洛特的王庭，而且这个亚瑟看起来很像他母亲，不像男性的时候那样有攻击性，眉眼那般温情，线条柔和得不像话，谁能想到亚瑟居然有这样可亲的一面！每次看到“她”微笑梅林都觉得心跳有点儿快。  
“是是，您最大，尊敬的殿下。”梅林还故意弯了弯腰。（my lord）  
亚瑟翻个白眼，上前重重地搓了一下梅林的头，搞得男仆后脑勺的头发都飞舞起来，然后他顺手就想要把手搭在男仆的肩膀上——就像过去几年里那样，但现在他比梅林矮了，不光是拍男仆头的时候手要费力地抬高，搭肩膀更加力不从心——谁见过矮个儿搭高个儿的肩膀的！亚瑟顿时有些恼火，他看到梅林正撅着嘴抚平头发，就一拳打在他腹部。  
“嗷嗤！亚瑟！”梅林弯腰捂着肚子，亚瑟这下就顺利地搭到了他的肩膀以熟悉的姿势搂了搂，为自己的聪明才智得意地笑了。  
梅林不得已弓着腰，看着近在咫尺的笑成一朵花的主人——女主人？那美丽的脸，梅林意识到有热量顺着脖子开始攀登，爬满整张脸，最后汇聚在头顶，喷出一小股烟灰。  
亚瑟冲他笑到一半眯起眼睛，宝石般的蓝色眼睛上下扫视了男仆的脸，“噢……”他张开嘴，梅林脑海里尖叫起来——不不不别说！！！  
“这么疼？”亚瑟说，“我是用了点儿力，你知道，我还在习惯这新胳膊。”  
梅林大松一口气，毫无必要地重重点头，“疼！”  
“好吧，”亚瑟松开手，有些懊恼，梅林发现他居然还有从亚瑟脸上看到“愧疚”表情的这一天——也不是以前没见过，但亚瑟对梅林的愧疚之心总是一闪而过，梅林还没意识到那是什么亚瑟就已经调整成了理所当然，梅林总是在事后回忆的时候想起，觉得那表情大概是。  
“你真的需要好好锻炼！”亚瑟说，“简直弱不经风！你不是像个姑娘，梅林，你比姑娘还不如。”瞧，这就是那个熟悉的亚瑟模式啦。  
“好了，我们得说正事。”亚瑟咳嗽了一下，梅林假装很疼所以他还得揉一揉肚子：“好，为什么你要连夜爬出城堡？你怎么办到的？”  
“那正是我想要说的，你知道变成女人后有什么好处吗？那就是我可以变得不那么醒目了！”亚瑟洋洋得意，正好这时候梅林从房间一角的椅子上发现了一堆衣服，他拿起来展开一看，女仆的裙子，也不知道是谁的。  
看样子亚瑟是混进了女仆的队伍里溜出来的，就说嘛他那窗子那么高怎么可能跳得出来！  
等等，亚瑟，穿了，女仆装？  
“所以你穿上女仆的衣服，骗过了守卫。”梅林冒着被砍头的危险哈哈大笑，“我从来不知道你会穿裙子！”  
“收起你那愚蠢的表情梅林！你想念烂水果了吗！”亚瑟看起来又要打人了，但他只是走过来一把抽走了男仆手上准备在亚瑟身上比对比对的裙子，揉成一团丢到了房间另一边去。  
“我当然在里面穿了裤子！不说这个，总之，我们得自己想办法解决问题！不是说莱昂他们不可靠，但……”正说着突然外面传来一声巨响，亚瑟立马抽出了剑正对门口，“有人来了！”话音未落一群人冲了进来，只不过他们穿着有卡梅洛特徽章的红色外袍。  
这间原本就不阔绰的小房间顿时拥挤不堪，亚瑟就是想要反抗都做不到，这些卫兵全副武装，他的剑唯一能威胁到的人大概是梅林。  
“梅林——”亚瑟咬牙，梅林已经被士兵面朝墙压在上面，“我没有！我注意了没有人跟踪我！”  
亚瑟翻了个差点不能用“白”眼形容的大白眼，因为他几乎把眼珠子背面的红血丝都翻出来，“对，当然没有人跟踪你——你到底能做好什么事！”  
卫兵们让出一条道，那气势无言地在说“请”，亚瑟别无选择只能收起剑从士兵中间穿过，梅林紧跟着被扯起来押解在后。  
糟糕了，梅林心道，这下糟糕了。  
他昨天才被乌瑟警告过和尊贵的小姐保持距离，今天就被抓包到孤男寡女在一间有床垫的房子里“幽会”!  
断头台大概真的在朝他靠近。他咬着内嘴唇，第一万次琢磨着自己为什么就这么倒霉。  
8  
“梅林只是来找我，你要真的把他关起来那就坐实了他做了什么的传言！！”亚瑟在被清空的大殿里对着他父亲据理力争，大约五分钟前梅林被扔进地牢了。  
“陛下，说梅林会对亚瑟做什么太可笑了，”盖乌斯也苦口婆心地说。  
“我知道。”国王凛冽的眼神从“女儿”和老医生身上滑过，“我会以一个恰当的理由把他扔进去的。”  
亚瑟还没表达反对意见，乌瑟严厉地看着他：“亚瑟，我认为在这种情况下，我们需要做一些预防措施。”  
*  
梅林在地牢里走来走去，他想过有一天会因为使用魔法啊把亚瑟喂得太胖啊什么乱七八糟的理由被烧死或者砍头，就算他最开始曾经对莫嘉娜有过一丁点儿的没有付诸行动的想法——毕竟那真的是一个美艳姑娘不是吗，他的确在心里设想过如果他敢于做什么，肯定会被乌瑟剥皮的。  
但他从来，没有，想象过，自己会因为涉嫌“染指亚瑟”而被下大狱！  
认真的。  
亚瑟？  
染指那个，亚瑟？  
倒过来亚瑟染指他还差不多！  
梅林崩溃地想。  
不过这个亚瑟嘛……梅林想到之前亚瑟搂着他露出的笑脸。  
好吧也不是很冤枉。他绝望地给自己判了死刑。  
梅林在地牢那个“熟悉”的草垫上坐下来，琢磨着如果不是这次亚瑟被变成了姑娘，自己这辈子都不会想到他会有意识到亚瑟的那一天。那可是亚瑟啊！他宁愿选择穴居怪！  
或许不会。  
总之，就算他们关系再好，好得能穿一条裤子……好吧现在不行了，但那是亚瑟，梅林全心全意希望亚瑟幸福、快乐、功成名就、威名远扬、统一阿尔比恩等等所有亚瑟值得拥有的东西，那其中包括梅林的忠诚，但他从来没有奢想过超出友谊以外的东西。  
那太荒谬了！  
梅林把下巴磕在手掌里，他肯定自己只是被美丽的女士迷惑了，就算那不是亚瑟，只是一个长得那么漂亮的随便哪个姑娘，眉毛弯弯的，眼睛蓝蓝的，头发闪闪的，笑起来有虎牙的……梅林肯定自己也会动心的，不足为奇。他这么想着的时候，心底经常冒出来的那个总被他压下去的反调又在冒头了：米西安公主也很美，你怎么没有对她动心？莫嘉娜美得那样有侵略性，你也只是欣赏过一阵子罢了！还有那个叫什么来着的公主……  
梅林哀嚎一声，往墙壁上砸了两下头。  
“你在干嘛？”  
梅林猛地一转头，看到亚瑟站在地牢的门外，蹙眉盯着他呢。  
“你怎么来了！你还嫌我的罪名不够多！”梅林嘴上说着，身体却冲到门口，“你父亲怎么说？会放了我吗？”  
亚瑟叹口气，“不会，而且你的罪名是，‘给了病人错误的药剂导致严重的后果’，至少要关半个月。”  
“哈？半个月！”梅林嚷嚷，亚瑟翻个白眼，“他就是想要关着你以免你配合我做出什么‘有违纲纪’的行动来，你知道吗，他甚至要给我上淑女行为课程！几天后他要举办一场宴会欢迎‘茵格莱恩小姐’！”亚瑟在栏杆间低声咆哮，“我必须盛装出席！简直不敢相信！”  
梅林目瞪口呆了。  
一方面他真的想要看看亚瑟一脸便秘穿裙子的样子，想到他都能喷笑了——任何时候看到亚瑟吃瘪他都是欢迎的，除了在决斗场上，还有战场上，或者是和骑士们认真练习的时候，以及……够了，就是所有无伤大雅的时候罢了。  
另一方面，梅林真的担心起来，如果亚瑟变不回男人……那不太可能，因为预言里说的是“永恒之王”，而不是女王啊？  
“梅林，你敢想象我学莫嘉娜那样走路你就死定了！”亚瑟压低了声音。  
地牢的侍卫走近他们，“小姐，您应该走了，本来我们就不应该让您下来的……请尽快上去吧。”  
亚瑟看了卫兵一眼，短促地出口气，神色凝重地盯着梅林看了一会儿，男仆还以为他要交待些什么，比如“我会想办法把你弄出去”或者“你就等着吧”甚至哪怕是“看来你只能在这儿小住一段时间了”什么的都好，却哪个也没听到，亚瑟转身直接走了。  
梅林也不知道在人前能和“茵格莱恩小姐”说什么才不逾矩，只能看着“她”那熟悉的红色内衫衣摆消失在楼梯上方。  
而内心里竟然有些惆怅。  
天啊，梅林塌下肩膀，他真的完蛋了。  
*  
不过他的苦恼大概只维持到了当天晚上的半夜。  
那时候梅林正躺在地牢的草床上冥思，可惜龙已经被他放走了，不然还能聊聊天。  
他回顾了自己在埃尔多的童年，虽然那儿是洛特的地盘，并没有视魔法为洪水猛兽，但魔法并不被大众欢迎——如果只有卡梅洛特憎恨魔法，那所有的魔法师都只要逃离乌瑟的国家就稳滋润了不是。  
哪有那么简单。实情是，魔法在哪个地方都不受欢迎，除了治疗师，可梅林至今也不像盖乌斯那样懂治疗。村民们不了解魔法，也没法懂。自己失了钱会怀疑是巫师邻居偷了，猪病死了就认为是懂魔法的竞争对手下了诅咒……魔法太不可捉摸，晦涩的咒语，神秘的巫术，不像刀子和鲜花那么明白地表达着好恶；没人喜欢巫师，虽然只有乌瑟下令斩杀他们，但大多数人并不反对。  
梅林隐藏了魔法一辈子了，可以预见的未来他还得继续伪装下去，可现在亚瑟变成了女孩，他的继承权岌岌可危，乌瑟的身体自从莫嘉娜叛变后大不如前，现在也只是勉力支撑卡梅洛特屹立不倒。  
今后能怎么办？现在他甚至不是亚瑟的男仆了，怎么贴身保护他的周全？  
梅林翻来覆去辗转难安，突然意识到，首要问题，是得离开这牢笼好不好？可他怎么出去？又不是上次莫高斯在攻打城堡，那他趁乱炸掉铁门就当拆旧换新了。  
外面静悄悄的，他偷偷开个锁的声音估计都能吵醒街上打瞌睡的守夜人。  
梅林沮丧地又翻个身决定睡觉。  
正迷迷糊糊要睡着，说话声把他又拉了出来，梅林恍惚间还在咒是谁这么不长眼……嗯？说话声？他一骨碌爬起来，竖起耳朵听的时候，声音却消失了。  
梅林怀疑自己睡糊涂了，可能是做梦，大概是太想出去了，或者是，有点儿想亚瑟了所以梦到他的声音，但那也应该梦见男的亚瑟啊？为什么声音是女的？  
“嘶！”有人在齿缝里呲气试图引起他的注意。  
这声音太清晰，梅林凑得够近才在昏暗的囚室里看到门外站着一个人把牢房的锁打开了，钥匙。  
“快出来！”来人用的气声，但梅林不会认错，“殿下？”他困惑地跟着罩着斗篷的亚瑟飞快地离开了地牢，经过几个躺在地上的卫兵身边，“他们怎么了？”  
“一点儿安眠药。”亚瑟轻轻地说，“快。”  
他们悄无声息地溜出城堡，这么多年下来他们对城堡的暗道都了如指掌，直接来到了围墙外，两匹骏马等在那儿。  
“你哪儿来的安眠药？”梅林问道，他终于可以正常发声了，“黑市买的。”亚瑟掀开斗篷回答，“当然。虽然我肯定盖乌斯有，但我不能冒那个险，对吧。”  
“谢了。但我们去哪儿？”梅林诚心诚意地感谢亚瑟为那把老骨头着想，乌瑟要是一时想不开把盖乌斯在地牢里关上一两个晚上的话，梅林会非常过意不去的，毕竟亚瑟是为了救他嘛。  
“我问了盖乌斯，这个咒语如果有人能解开，那一定在艾林尼[3]。莱昂他们一定也去了那儿。”亚瑟翻身上马，“那就是目的地了。”  
梅林站在马下，“什么？！我知道那是哪儿！但艾林尼和卡梅洛特的关系可不怎么好！上一次五国会议他们国王就试图摧毁和平协议！”  
亚瑟一听皱起眉头：“是吗？我怎么不知道？”  
糟糕。梅林想到亚瑟不知道艾林尼的那个男仆会魔法——不出意外他应该是让亚瑟疯狂追求薇薇安的始作俑者。正因为如此，盖乌斯告诉了骑士们大概方向后尤其认真地警告了他们注意隐藏身份。  
“呃……仆人们的小道消息？你知道仆人们总是消息灵通，当然最后他也没干成。”梅林耸肩。  
亚瑟盯了他一会儿，“那么我们就去了。”亚瑟策马转身，梅林连忙上马。“你不会改变主意了对吗，艾林尼不像乌瑟这样排斥魔法，那儿有很多巫师……”  
“那不是正好？”亚瑟头也不回，“希望他们中有人能起点儿作用。”  
梅林没办法了，虽然他非常担心——巫师一多魔法的威胁也就多了，刀剑可不太管用，梅林不得不为将来的旅程中自己秘密的暴露而忧心忡忡。  
但他不会离开亚瑟的，下定决心，梅林驱马赶上他的“公主”。两个人快马加鞭地离开了城堡的范围朝着荒无人烟的边境而去。  
[3]剧中好像没有说艾林尼的国家叫什么，就根据国王命名了，因为卡梅洛特也被叫做潘德拉贡王国……如果是我遗漏了就告诉我吧~！


	3. Chapter 3

9  
等他们的脚程慢下来，已经接近凌晨，马匹奔波了一夜看到一条小溪有些心不在焉，包括梅林。  
“不休息一会儿吗？”梅林问道。  
“我们不能休息，现在他们应该已经发现你不见了，然后是我，我们离得还不够远。”  
梅林打了个大哈欠，马儿喘着粗气，他们只好让坐骑慢慢地走。亚瑟时不时在马背上挪动着屁股，很不安分的样子，梅林一开始还想问他是怎么了，后来突然想到……女人腿间的生理构造和男人很不一样，坐起马来感受肯定有些不同吧。他不敢继续想下去了。  
“你需要……小解吗？”梅林问。  
亚瑟咬牙切齿：“嗷看在上帝份上！”驱马又跑起来。  
“那是怎么！”梅林赶上去。  
“闭嘴梅林！”  
他们小跑了一阵，不多久马就再次跑不动了，速度又慢下来。行路的过程总是枯燥乏味的，这是亚瑟变成姑娘后第一次骑马，他看上去很不自在（真不知道为什么），没有以前那样找梅林的茬来挑事，或者随便开点儿并不好笑的玩笑。  
这让梅林也有些不对劲儿，“你口渴吗？”他说。  
“不。”亚瑟回答。  
“饿吗？”  
“不。”  
梅林点头，好吧。虽然亚瑟没有像之前那样在马鞍上频繁地动来动去了，但梅林发誓从来没见过亚瑟骑马的姿势这么僵硬。他需要休息。梅林望着四周，看到的只有树木，树木，高高低低的树木。  
沉默了一会儿，亚瑟低头躲开溪边一根过于低垂的树枝，不知为何枝条还是挂住了他的头发。  
“嗷！该死。”亚瑟勒住缰绳，粗鲁地扯着头发，就好像那东西和他的头皮没有一点儿关系。  
“别动了！让我来。”梅林驱马上前，两手把树枝撅断，但一时半会怎么也无法把缠绕其上的发丝拉开。“我觉得你的头发得梳理一下，”梅林弄了半天，还是有些断枝掉在一头金发里缠着。  
“我认为没有那个时间，随便扎起来就好了。”亚瑟笨拙地拢着头发，根本无济于事，树枝树叶满头都是，梅林叹口气：“拜托殿下，休息一下，我保证不会有人在这么短的时间内把我们抓回去给你穿裙子的。”  
亚瑟瞪他：“不是所有人像你一样对裙子感兴趣！”  
“谁知道呢，”梅林抿嘴笑，“休息一下？殿下？”  
“你——好吧！！”亚瑟无奈地喊着，立马从马上跳下来，“我渴了！还有饿了！你还得把这堆乱七八糟的不管什么玩意给收拾好！！”他指着自己的头，显然，一旦打开了某个“开关”，王子殿下的公主脾气就来了。  
“那堆乱七八糟的不管什么玩意儿叫‘美丽的秀发’，殿下。”梅林从马背取下赶路必备物品之干粮——“是谁帮你收拾的这些行李？”  
“我告诉女仆晚上要劫狱逃出城堡后她收拾的——当然是我自己！”亚瑟翻个白眼。  
“您让我大吃一惊，殿下，您上哪学到的这么有用的技能？”  
亚瑟低头从地上拣了一块腐木头暴躁地甩了过去。  
他们坐在干燥的石块上，因为要掩盖行踪不能生火，亚瑟啃着一小块压紧的面饼，梅林在他身后给他梳理头发。  
他们没有梳子，好在梅林的手指很修长，头发逐渐捋顺了，虽然还是偶尔会因为手指扯到一两根头发弄疼他。亚瑟很不耐烦地哼哼唧唧。  
“干脆剪短？”梅林有些心疼，而且头发真的很难打理，他们都没有熟练此等技能的必要。  
“我试过了。”  
“你试过了？”梅林暂停了一下，他都不知道，“完全没用？”  
“你看到了。”亚瑟闷闷不乐。  
梅林把头发放下看了看长短，与第一天没什么不同，第一天亚瑟变成姑娘后头发就疯长到了这么长显然是魔法的基础设定不能更改。  
“没关系，我看看有没有什么办法能……不那么碍事。”梅林回忆他见过的姑娘发型，觉得都要么繁复沉重要么华而不实——战士的头发披在肩膀上可不是什么优点。  
他想起莫嘉娜和他们出行的一次，具体想不起来了，但把头发编成辫子或许是个好主意。于是梅林就开始干了，最基本的三股辫他还是会编的。  
在他工作的时候亚瑟时不时啧一声，不过没有制止他。  
“完成了！”梅林喊道，马马虎虎吧，虽然歪歪扭扭的不太直，还有些毛毛躁躁的，他满意地观摩自己的成品，亚瑟把辫子拿到前面去打量，嘀咕道：“你才应该变成姑娘。”  
等梅林随意啃了两口干粮补充了饮水，他们就继续上路了。  
“你怎么知道黑市在哪？”由于之前的小插曲，两人相处起来总算自然了些，梅林和亚瑟并行，突然想起一件事。  
“我是卡梅洛特的巡逻长官，梅林，你以为我平时都在干嘛！”亚瑟白他一眼。  
“耀武扬威地欺负人，和骑士团互殴，嘲笑他们，吃东西，”梅林点着头好像在数数，“啊还有使唤我做这做那……还有吃东西，睡觉，吃更多东西。”男仆做了个鬼脸。  
“你知道我就算变成了女人也可以把你打趴下，梅-林，”亚瑟眯起眼睛扬起马鞭，梅林连忙一夹马肚飞逃起来。  
*  
从卡梅洛特到艾林尼中间还隔着两个国家，最少也需要两天的马程。梅林没有指望过他们能毫无阻碍地到达目的地，但他没有想到这中间会有这么严峻的现实在等着他。  
亚瑟休息之后虽然自在了一会儿，但很快梅林就发现那只是他有力气伪装了。这种情况持续了大半天，直到亚瑟自己要求停下，梅林很诧异，要知道他的王子要强得不要命，不到时间就主动要求休息什么的根本不在潘德拉贡字典里。  
“你还好吗殿下？”梅林紧跟在亚瑟身后下马，王子——公主回身制止了他跟上来，“你就在原地等着。”  
“为什么？”梅林不死心地想要跟着去，亚瑟对他翻了个大白眼，“你就不能——站在这儿！我只是……很快就回来！”  
梅林眨眨眼，“哦，”他晃了一下头，“你要小解。”他点点头，“好吧。”  
亚瑟瞪着他的样子可以载入“为什么我有这么蠢的男仆”百科全书亚瑟王子专栏女性特辑。  
梅林若无其事地站在那儿牵着他们俩的马匹，左看看右看看，尽量忽略亚瑟那方向的动静——尊重女士要从小事做起嘛。  
太阳挂在头顶，林子里连鸟都在睡午觉，梅林哼起了小歌。  
在这样宁静的中午，亚瑟的惊呼尤为清晰：“这他妈是什么鬼！”  
梅林被吓了一跳，第一反应便是朝着亚瑟的方向跑去：“亚瑟？！”  
“别过来！！”亚瑟的咆哮传来，梅林置若罔闻：“发生什么事了？！”  
等他奔到能看见亚瑟的身影，只见金发的女骑士扯着裤子弓着腰面红耳赤地咆哮：“梅林！！你是哪只耳朵听不懂‘别过来’？！”  
梅林立马背过身去暗自叫苦：“抱歉！我以为……”  
“你以为什么！”亚瑟怒不可遏。  
“被蝎子什么的蜇了屁股什么的……嗯……”梅林咽下了那句“因为姑娘都要蹲着小解嘛这个常识我还是懂的”，毕竟他也不是真的蠢，他还想要保住小命等着亲眼目睹亚瑟登上王位一统阿尔比恩呢。  
“什么？！你……”亚瑟也不迟钝，好吧有时候，他不知道怎么的还是听出来了梅林的弦外之音，气不打一处来随手捡了个什么东西就丢过来，准头不怎么样，梅林象征性地躲了躲，背对着他的主人嘀咕：“那到底是怎么了嘛？”  
亚瑟没有回音。  
梅林又不敢回头，谁知道大小姐有没有穿好裤子！他做着主人反正看不到的鬼脸，耐心地等待着。  
亚瑟在安静了好一会儿后，低沉地说道：“血。”  
“血？”梅林下意识地想要返头看，转到一半他又想起来，依旧背对着，“你受伤了？”  
“那就是奇怪的地方！我没有受伤！但我的裤裆上有血！”亚瑟崩溃地大吼，好极了，他终于把病症说出口了，“这也是诅咒的效果？”他的声音显得非常困惑。  
梅林愣了一下，他顿悟过来后不得不咬着嘴唇，否则他会毫无未来地笑起来，因为亚瑟一定会因为他的喷笑而掐死他。上帝啊，亚瑟在这么短的时间里，居然要体验一把纯正的姑娘才会有的……生理期！他知道这个因为他是一个医师学徒，或多或少要有这方面的知识。但是其他年轻男人是否明白这个就不得而知了，已婚的男人或许知道，像高文那样流连花丛的大概也有数。  
然而卡梅洛特的王子，成天泡在刀枪斧钺里的亚瑟是否……梅林可不敢过于乐观，至少现在来看，亚瑟对此一无所知。  
“你知道每个姑娘每个月都会有这么几天吗？”梅林试探性地问。  
“什么？每个女孩？每个月？”亚瑟不可置信地叫喊声传来，好极了，梅林叹气，“为什么？！从来没有人告诉我！”  
“呃……我也不知道为什么？盖乌斯或许知道，但他没有说过，但我经常给一些姑娘送药，你知道，她们每个月这种时候都不太好过，疼得厉害。你疼吗？”梅林扯着脖子问。  
“不疼。”亚瑟的声音闷闷的，好像有什么困扰他。  
“有多疼？”梅林追问。  
他听到亚瑟似乎是长长地出了口气，“不疼！梅林！这根本算不上疼！”  
“好吧，要是疼的话就麻烦了，哦对了，血多吗？”  
“不多。”亚瑟几乎是咕哝。  
梅林在衣服上摸来摸去，他没有带手帕的习惯，虽然男仆本来应该为主人带着的但亚瑟从来没有硬要求过，也没有什么备用的布料……没办法，他把上衣下摆撕了一块下来，拍一拍灰尘——其实梅林低着头轻声嘀咕了一句咒语让这块蹲过地牢的布料像刚洗过的那样干净，把手向后伸长递给亚瑟。  
“干嘛？”  
“垫在裤子上，你知道你没有裤子换，血一直流会把裤子湿透的。”梅林抖了抖手。  
“一直？”亚瑟的声调难得地变得惊恐了，“要流个几天吧……”梅林也不确定，“所以你最好是垫一下。”  
他伸着手等了好一会儿，亚瑟最后还是把那块布料接了过去，“该死的……我从来不知道……她们是怎么应付的？梅林，你确定你没有搞错？”  
“我很肯定。”梅林的后脑勺顿了顿。  
亚瑟又在叹气了，还在咂嘴，衣料的窸窣声音过后，亚瑟从梅林的身边飞速走过。  
“我们也许最好别骑马了，”男仆赶紧跟在主人身后，“你知道——”  
“我很好！”亚瑟头也不回，直奔他的马匹，梅林急急忙忙赶在后面：“亚瑟！我又不瞎，你一点儿也不舒服！你总是在马鞍上动来动去！”  
亚瑟理都不理他，直接翻身上马了，“舒服根本就不在选项里梅林！驾！”  
他的忠仆咬牙，摆出那副“为什么我的王子是个菜头”之千篇一律表情，拍马追上去。  
亚瑟骑着马一路小跑，梅林提着半颗心跟在后面，因为亚瑟那个傻大根从来没有见过盖乌斯去看诊的女孩，疼得大汗漓淋，非得喝下止疼药才能安静地睡一会儿，甚至还有一个姑娘是被哥哥背着来看御医的，她已经半昏厥了。  
梅林在心里祈祷亚瑟不需要体验这些。  
实例在向梅林表示，你太天真了。  
他一直让马落后亚瑟一个身位好盯着“公主”的后背，所以眼看着傍晚时分亚瑟在马背上摇晃起来，坐骑的速度也慢了，梅林将将跳下马就接到了一个摇摇欲坠的女骑士。  
最近他好像总是接住摔下马的亚瑟呢。  
在亚瑟的强烈反对下，梅林坚持生起了一堆火，亚瑟裹在毯子里蜷缩在火边，惨白的额头上细密的汗珠在火光下闪亮。梅林烧开水，努力吹凉一些，但一时半会儿也冷不下来他就把水壶放在一边，从火底部掏出烧热的石头用溪水降个温，塞进自己的领巾里包起来递给亚瑟。  
“干嘛？”公主殿下虚弱地瞪着这块汤婆子替代品，“现在还不到冬天。”  
“放在腹部，盖乌斯总这样对那些姑娘说，腹部暖和就会舒服些，”梅林说着自己动手把石头贴在亚瑟的肚子上。  
金发骑士抵抗不了，就只好抱着石头缩起来，半晌，松了一口气把石头抱得更紧了。晚些时候，亚瑟坐起来喝了热水，就着水又吃了干粮，似乎是舒服一些了，可此时也到了不适合赶路的深夜，在梅林的强烈要求和亚瑟的无奈妥协下他们决定停留一晚。  
两人并排躺在火堆旁，梅林注意到亚瑟总在捞背后的毯子，似乎是觉得后腰冷，于是梅林就挪去了亚瑟背后的位置。这样火从前方烤着，背后有梅林暖着，亚瑟终于安稳下来，沉沉地睡去。  
10  
梅林记得半夜他听到了什么声音，像往常那样他翻个身嘟囔“闭嘴亚瑟让我睡会儿……”之后就什么也不记得了。  
亚瑟是先醒来的，他太久没有睡过一个好觉，父亲赶走格温带来的痛不欲生后紧跟着莫嘉娜的叛变让他身心俱疲，好容易安定下来还没有两天，他又遭受到现在这个打击，一件接着一件灾难使他完全没有余裕喘息。  
而眼下，他耳边有清脆的鸟鸣，微风拂过，空气中是新鲜的森林清香，虽然床铺是硬了一点儿但经常餐风露宿的他也习惯了；最重要的是，他觉得很温暖，并不是纠缠在被子和柔软的床垫里的那种暖和，而是身体从内到外都被烘烤着的暖洋洋的舒适。亚瑟忍不住从喉咙里呻吟出声，如此美好的早晨，他想要抱住被子赖床。这么想着，亚瑟下意识地用脸在下巴上柔软的绒毛被上磨蹭，心下里嘀咕：好软的毛，但什么时候梅林给他铺了绒毛毯子？  
亚瑟眯着睡眼惺忪的眼睛抬起头向下看，锁骨上栖着一个黑黝黝的东西，他眨眨眼，那分明是一颗黑发的脑袋！  
“什么？”亚瑟彻底清醒过来，手脚并用把铺在他身上的人给推出去，至于那家伙会不会滚到一边撞到头他才不管！  
“搞什么鬼！！”他跳起来咆哮，梅林摊在地上眼睛还眯着，“殿下？怎么了？”  
“梅林！！”亚瑟又恼火又尴尬，他居然以为梅林是一张毯子！他还抱着梅林蹭了蹭！他还觉得梅林的头毛——那一头乱毛很柔软！他们昨晚入睡时梅林分明是背对他的！怎么会睡成了这个样子！亚瑟扪心自问他们俩一起出行过那么多回了还从来没有发生过这种情况！他居然让梅林的头枕在他肩窝里！  
说起这茬，亚瑟动了动肩膀，麻木劲儿上来了，该死梅林在他身上睡了多久！！  
“起来！！”亚瑟踢了梅林一脚，怒气冲冲。  
“怎么了？”男仆一头雾水爬起来，还没有完全清醒，挠着脑袋懵懂的样子惹人怜爱——闭嘴，“早上好？”  
亚瑟正要发火，比如“你居然比我起得还晚！”或者“你竟敢把我当成枕头！！”之类的，可这时候，亚瑟感觉到腿间一热……该死，昨天让他想要一头撞树上的不堪状况回到了记忆里，他现在处在“生理期”。后来梅林跟他讲了一下盖乌斯的书中内容——他现在的情况表示他的身体正在准备怀孕。  
天呐，上帝帮帮他。  
亚瑟扶着头，梅林担忧地注视着他，“你还好吗殿下？”  
他感到很无力，闷头朝灌木丛走去。梅林习惯性地跟了两步后知道了他要干什么，就赶紧刹车往回走了，“梅林。”但亚瑟叫住了他，“布条。”  
梅林愣了一下，然后恍然大悟，他低头查看自己的衣服，前摆已经被扯掉一大块了，没办法只好扯掉后摆，“呃……好，好，等一下……就好……”他故意念念叨叨，如法炮制一个清洁咒语后递给亚瑟。  
看来他还是盖乌斯的好学徒，老医生说过，伤口清洁很重要，女性的那个部位就像伤口一样需要谨慎对待。他可不能让亚瑟因为一个该死的生理期就挂掉。  
“你感觉怎样？还疼吗？”梅林背对着灌木丛一边收拾地上的东西一边喊，除了些许杂音没有得到回答，相应的亚瑟走出来的时候脸色有些发红，但没有其他的异常。  
梅林理智地闭上嘴，他们清理了宿营地的痕迹，梅林知道等他们上马后趁亚瑟不注意自己会补上一个咒语掩盖掉，所以他不像亚瑟那么担心会被人追上。  
他们再次开始赶路，一天可能不够到达艾林尼的样子，梅林希望他们的麻烦不要更多了。  
太天真啊孩子。如果一天以后的梅林回到现在，肯定会这样告诉他。  
“峡谷是一条直路，会经过森瑞德；北边可绕个道，那需要更多时间。”他们已经走到森林的尽头，面前是一条峡谷，亚瑟把方向指给梅林看。  
“往北边走吧。”梅林毫不犹豫，臭名昭著的森瑞德的边界，还是一条峡谷，这根本就是陷阱和麻烦的老窝。  
亚瑟看来也有同感，但仍然不想放弃那条直路，他往常带兵出行从来不会规避有危险的地方，因为他的职责就是除去这些危机：“那样又得多花一些功夫了。”  
“那是值得的，殿下，现在你不适合战斗，我们这样闯进去跟羊入虎口没什么区别。”梅林劝道，亚瑟咬咬牙，把马头往北边一拉。  
梅林跟了上去。  
亚瑟的状况比起昨天好了一些，虽然精神依旧有些萎靡不振，双手总无意识地牵着缰绳靠在肚子上。梅林猜测他腹部可能还在隐隐作痛，但用亚瑟的话来说“那根本不叫疼”，梅林只盼不要疼得更厉害就行。  
正想着呢，梅林的马突然停下了，他一抬头发现亚瑟堵在他面前，“怎么了？”  
他们已经进入另一片森林，亚瑟应该知道这地方的名字，他正盯着一块被挂在大树上的牌子，梅林这才发现自己身边好几棵树上都有这玩意儿。  
“怪兽出没，小心前行？”他们读出上面刻着的字，互相看了一眼。  
“我就知道。”亚瑟抽出了剑。  
牌子上还拙劣地画着一个张牙舞爪的形象，有鹿一样的角和血盆大口。“亚瑟，亚瑟，我们得走另外一条路。”梅林急急驱马到他身边。“另外一条也安全不到哪儿去。”王子沉声回答，一夹马肚，沿路观察着四周。  
就这样，他们打起十二万分的精神谨慎地穿行在森林里，马匹似乎也感染了主人警惕的精神劲儿，保持着疾走的速度大概是也想早点儿离开这座林子。  
“会是什么怪兽？”他们小声交谈，“不知道，也许盖乌斯知道。”就算他不知道他的书也可以查到，梅林想。  
“我们享受了太久盖乌斯的福荫。”亚瑟叹道，梅林不能更赞同地点点头，“他是个伟大的人。”  
“的确。”亚瑟毫不犹豫地回答，梅林为此微笑。  
夸奖盖乌斯甚至比夸奖梅林本人还要让他高兴，他发现，亚瑟如此真心实意地重视人们的付出，感谢他们。这也很有力地证明了如果亚瑟知道梅林这些年来为他做过什么，也一定会以相同的态度对待他。梅林从来没有怀疑过这一点。或许吧。  
他们走着走着，突然发现穿过森林的小路变得模糊，就好像路面中断了一样，亚瑟停下来查看，“路是被人走出来的，不可能突然消失，”亚瑟戒备地说，梅林也下马看了看，迟疑了一会儿后问道：“会不会是巫师？魔法也许可以突然让路面消失……或许没有消失，只是隐藏起来了？为了不让人们继续往前走。”  
亚瑟皱着眉头看向梅林，“为什么不让人过？因为有怪物？难道说巫师也会做好事？”  
“也许？”梅林耸肩，“不然我也不知道为什么。”  
“奇怪，”亚瑟转过头四处看着，路的确是消失了，四周是稀稀落落的树木，如果看不到路，谁能保证不迷失在这广袤的森林里？  
亚瑟持剑在路消失的地方往前走了几步，继续的话他会撞上一棵树，亚瑟用剑身去碰，却毫无障碍地划过，那棵树依然在那。女士愣了一下，径直走了过去。  
“殿下！”梅林眼睁睁看着亚瑟从树中间穿了过去出现在树后。  
“你说对了，障眼法。”亚瑟回头看他，又走了几步，还特地去试了试旁边的树，有的树是真的，有些是假的。  
梅林牵着马跟在他身后，“可我们依旧看不到路，这很危险。”  
“我们没时间回头了，”亚瑟说着用剑在身前晃着，就像盲人手中的木棍一样。  
梅林觉得很不安，时间快到中午了，他们原路返回又要半天的时间，确实让人难以下决心，而且另一条路……“等等，”亚瑟突然拦住了他，梅林放眼看去，不远的地方好像有什么东西，被树影挡住了。  
“亚瑟。”梅林攥紧拳头，他脑海里已经开始闪现可能有用的攻击咒语，亚瑟侧身擎剑放慢了步伐从旁边接近那团阴影。  
梅林没有靠太近——他要留出让自己使用魔法不被发现的距离，眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着亚瑟的方向，最后金发的女士直起腰解除了戒备，梅林才拉着马过去一看。  
是一辆侧翻的马车，空空的，上面有残留的爪印和刀剑的刻痕。亚瑟伸手比对了一下印记，“是个大家伙。”他说，绕着马车查看了一圈，捡起了被压在木框下的煤油灯。  
“或许是晚上遇害的，”亚瑟闻了闻，“我们必须在夜晚之前离开这林子。”他把东西放下，把剑收起来抽出马背上一把小刀，“你打算干什么？”梅林奇怪地看着他的举动。  
亚瑟找到了一棵真树，跳起来撅下一根侧生枝干，用小刀削掉枝条，就成了一根货真价实的“探路棍”了。  
就这样，亚瑟在前方挥着棍子找那些“遮住路面的伪装树”，梅林牵着马紧紧跟在后面，两个人以如此这般以最快的速度试图穿越森林。  
“神一定在开玩笑。”觉得这样很滑稽的梅林嘀咕，亚瑟在前方咋舌：“他在给你探路没时间开玩笑梅林，快跟上。”  
11  
“你们就没仔细想一下为什么路面会消失吗？”兰斯洛特不咸不淡地评价。  
“亚瑟难得会提出好巫师的想法，所以如果只是怪兽的话，我已经杀掉很多怪兽了，你知道的。”梅林叹口气。  
“但亚瑟不知道，”兰斯体谅地笑笑，“好巫师我猜，或许是有点儿少，而我运气好遇到了一个最厉害的。”  
梅林吃惊地眨眨眼：“恭维我也变不出面包给你吃。”  
“总得努力一下。”兰斯洛特笑了。  
梅林耸耸肩，旁边由商人雇佣兵强盗凑成的一伙人掷石子赌博高声喧哗引起他的注意：“我真佩服他们能用石头玩起来。”  
“习惯了，平凡的日子总得找个消遣，不是每个人都有值得孜孜不倦的命运，梅林。卡梅洛特现在怎样，除了亚瑟变成了姑娘以外。”兰斯压低了声音，梅林抿嘴：“不太好，乌瑟虽然表面看不太出来但他的状态大不如前了，莫嘉娜的背叛也伤透了亚瑟的心，兰斯，我没见过他这样难过……我不应该救活她，我真的不……”  
“嘿，我们不能预见未来，你做了你认为对的事……”  
“不我能，”梅林看向好友，“我看到了她的背叛，但……她快死了而每个人都不希望她死……我以为我可以扭转那些画面，而且亚瑟是那么伤心……”  
兰斯洛特沉默了，就连他也不知道怎么安慰梅林，“不过现在变成女孩至少有了一个好处，分散了他的注意力。”  
“哦对，你不知道他刚发现的样子，这样盯着胸口——”梅林瞪大眼睛示意着，“我能笑上一个月。”  
兰斯洛特拍拍他的背，“很高兴知道他恢复得不错，我听说那场大战的时候已经结束了。”  
“亚瑟当时也说来着，他希望你在，森瑞德的军队很难缠，他需要更多可靠的帮手，该死的贵族骑士规则，冥顽不化的乌瑟。”梅林皱起鼻子，突然想起了什么，“你知道吗，格温……离开了卡梅洛特。”  
兰斯洛特骤然看向他，“为什么？”  
“乌瑟发现了她和亚瑟的关系，认为……王子不应该和女仆在一起，后来莫嘉娜……应该是她，诬陷格温是女巫，虽然我和盖乌斯想办法澄清了这个事，但乌瑟还是决定要驱逐格温，亚瑟差点放弃王位和格温一起走但……”  
“他不会的，你也不会让他那么做。”兰斯洛特若有所思点点头。  
梅林垂下头，“如果他当上国王，他肯定会把格温接回来。”  
“希望如此……”兰斯洛特轻声说。  
“他会的，”梅林强调，“他爱格温。”  
兰斯洛特看着梅林，两个好友互相注视了一会儿，最后分别转开目光，“我很抱歉兰斯。”梅林叹口气，兰斯洛特苦笑了一下，“没关系梅林，我知道。”  
短暂地停顿后，“他们什么时候才睡觉？”兰斯洛特嘀咕，看着还在赌博的人堆。  
“我有现在动手的冲动。”梅林撇嘴。  
他们被关在一个集体牢室里，四周是密不透风的石墙，很像以前梅林和亚瑟被人贩子抓起来的那种地洞，没错，梅林又中奖了。  
*  
大约十小时前，亚瑟和梅林两个人在森林里“摸黑”前进了半小时，突然他们发现前方有一堵黑色的小山包，定睛一看才知道那是一头鲜血淋漓的大野猪，这头庞然大物堵在前进的方向，一动不动喘着粗气似乎就在等着他们靠近。  
两个人那一瞬间都惊讶得动弹不得，还是亚瑟先反应过来：“上马！”他命令，但自己却只盯着野猪好像在想着什么。  
“亚瑟——”梅林本来要上马了，看到亚瑟没动又停下来想说什么，但亚瑟直接揪着他的裤腰带把他往上托——换在往常梅林已经被送上马鞍了，但现在亚瑟的臂力可比不上男人的他，提了半天也只让梅林的脚离地几寸。  
“梅林！你能不能自己努点儿力？”亚瑟小声抱怨。  
“我不会一个人逃跑的！”梅林抗议。  
“闭嘴！我要你当诱饵！”亚瑟低声吼在他耳边，“快上去！”  
梅林困惑但只好照做，却见亚瑟又抽出了他那把锋利的小刀。  
“你有什么计划？我们不能只是绕开它吗？”梅林问道。  
“绕开？如果它追上来呢？别傻了梅林。”亚瑟悄悄地把自己的马拴在树枝上，开始削用来探路的那根一握粗的长木棍，动作都小心翼翼就为了不惊动到那头蠢东西。  
野猪还没什么具体反应，“想办法吸引它的注意力，等我准备好就往我的方向跑！”  
梅林也顾不上询问便看到亚瑟已经三两下把棍子头部削得尖如长枪，弯着腰轻巧地朝着另一边的林子里去了，一边跑一边查看树木好像在找什么。  
梅林一面要注意观察野猪的动向，一面瞄亚瑟，只见女骑士挑了一棵大树跳起来用刀插在树干上以助攀爬，这动静不小，野猪哼哧着看向他的方向，甩了甩那硕大的猪头。  
“嘿！”梅林冲着野猪喊道，因为畏惧而小心翼翼，亚瑟还在爬树。  
“真是混蛋。”梅林扭着嘴唇，再朝着野猪靠近几步，大喊大叫起来，他成功了，野猪转向他，蹄子刨起地面怒吼了一声。男仆被这吼声带来的充满腥气的风吹了一脸，迫不及待地回马逃走。巨兽在后面狂奔着追来，梅林的心跳震得他太阳穴突突地响。  
“这边！”亚瑟在树上喊着，梅林奋力夹紧马肚朝着声音的方位跑去，野猪的吐吸都好像已经喷在他后颈了，梅林几乎是闭着眼睛从亚瑟的树下奔过，他甚至没时间抬头看一下他的王子，只玩儿命地催马快跑，把一切交给亚瑟。  
只听到后面传来一声不知道什么响声，梅林也没敢停下，野猪的嘶吼响彻树林，紧跟着有什么撞在了树上，随着劈哩啪啦树木倒塌的声音，一阵鸟飞地晃好一阵子才消停。  
梅林转个弯停下了，没有听到亚瑟让他继续跑的命令，回头一看，树影间，那头巨大的野猪已经歪倒在地一动不动。靠近了一看，亚瑟把那根棍子从野猪的头顶——或者是脖子上方插了进去从身子下捅了出来，导致它一头撞在了树上，再不死就是奇迹。  
“该死，这地方怎么会有这么大的野猪？已经受伤不轻了居然还能跑。”亚瑟看上去像在地上滚了几圈，他用剑戳了死猪几下，这头猪站起来怕有一匹马高，现在倒下了也有半人高，亚瑟确认它已经死了才收起剑。  
“你还好吗？”梅林抬头看树，想必亚瑟是从某一棵的枝桠上跳了下来把木棍像桩子一样戳进这猛兽的身体，那么大的冲力不知道有没有摔到哪儿。如果是男人的亚瑟，梅林会放心很多。  
“没事，”亚瑟用手背擦了一下脸，溅上的猪血在他脸上扯出一线红痕，剧烈运动后白里透红的面颊在血的映衬下有着奇异的美感，梅林注意到的时候，他已经舔湿了大拇指擦掉了那块血迹。  
亚瑟愣了，梅林也被自己的举动吓了一跳，但他如此习惯于伪装，装作若无其事的样子他也用脚踢了踢尸体，“吓死我了。”他说着，眼角余光看到亚瑟在梅林手指碰过的地方蹭了蹭手背，继而转过身去：“走吧，我们还得赶路。”  
“当然。”梅林低声道，大拇指在发烧，他摩挲指尖干掉的血块，感觉它们被搓成了粉末，而后在汗汽中凝聚成泥。  
他们直接走回了大路。  
梅林皱起眉头，“亚瑟。”  
“怎么？”骑士有些心不在焉地嘀咕，“我是不是又得做一根棍子探路了。”  
“亚瑟，你看。”梅林往前后看看，“我们走到路上了！”  
亚瑟这才反应过来，是啊，如果他们看不到路，怎么可能走回“路上”呢！路面恢复了！  
“啊哈！”亚瑟叫道，“瞧！功夫不负有心人！”  
女士以骑士的豪爽把手里刚掏出来的小刀又插回去，牵起自己的马一跃而上，“来吧梅林。”  
“真是奇怪……”梅林回头看身后的路面，一览无余，前方也是。  
“亚瑟，不太对劲儿。”他一边说着一边还是得上马跟上他的王子，而那个家伙压根不听他的，一夹马肚就跑起来了。  
“好吧，”梅林跟在后面，“他担心什么呢，总有人在背后替他解决的。”  
“你刚才嘀咕什么呢？”亚瑟也只让马放肆跑了几分钟——这样跑法坐骑坚持不了多久，他们刚一慢下来，亚瑟就开始“发难”了。  
“没什么，殿下，除了说你是个菜头以外。”梅林撇嘴。  
亚瑟横着眼睛，“那你倒是说说，路面消失是为了阻止人们前进，对吧，但巫师总不能对整座森林施法，所以过了那一段后我们又可以继续看路了，这其中有什么问题？”  
“为什么要阻止人们前进？真的是为了人们好？为什么一杀掉那头野猪路面就恢复了？巧合？”梅林叹气，他自忖就算是自己好心也不会做到这个地步，能从怪兽嘴里逃生就不错了还惦记着施法阻止别人进来？虽然有亚瑟在的话他们多半会杀掉那东西。而且对森林施咒一定需要高深的魔法。  
“你是说，你不相信有好心的巫师。”亚瑟回过头看他，梅林咬着嘴唇内侧。  
“我以为你是认为巫师也分好坏的那一类，梅林，很久以前你和莫嘉娜都总在念叨这个。”亚瑟走在前方一些，梅林只看见金色的发辫垂在脑后。  
“当然，现在莫嘉娜反证了她的观点。”亚瑟声音冷酷而克制，梅林还没想好要怎么回答，就看到亚瑟抬起一只胳膊，梅林熟悉这个动作，他拉着马停在亚瑟身边。  
“有埋伏，”骑士低语道，“跑得越快越好梅林，我会赶上你。”话还在唇间，亚瑟狠狠地戳了一下梅林的马屁股。  
“亚瑟！”梅林的马顿时长嘶一声飞奔了出去，与此同时四周的枯树叶下、大树后冲出了一大批喊打喊杀的人，亚瑟抽出剑。  
梅林阻止不及已经被马载着跑远，他死命拉着缰绳试图停下来但马受了惊不管不顾地飞奔，他回头看到亚瑟已经下马陷入了战斗——会赶上来根本就是胡扯！梅林一气之下对着坐骑念了一句咒语。  
马扬起前蹄嘶鸣着把梅林掀下来，一阵天旋地转后，梅林顾不上疼呻吟着爬起来，定了定神才看清楚周围的景色，他朝着传来打斗声的位置跑去。  
声音越来越清晰，他猫着腰绕到了那些攻击者的身后，有些人行动有些奇怪，动作歪歪扭扭的但很迅猛，梅林顾不上多想先解决掉视线之内的阻碍——那些家伙根本不知道自己被什么撞飞了，一声不吭就倒了地。  
亚瑟正在同时和好几个人搏斗，身为女人但他并没有明显落下风，但梅林知道他支撑不了多久，而再靠近的话梅林就得暴露自己了。他冒险让围攻亚瑟的人脚步不稳好让骑士抓住空隙给他们致命一击，那已经是梅林能做到的极致。  
敌人源源不断涌上，亚瑟的步伐慢了，手臂也开始乏力，长期观摩王子训练的梅林心里如明镜一般，况且现在亚瑟还身体不适。怎么办，男仆咬牙，心急火燎之间眼看亚瑟在包围中被人用剑柄敲了后脑。  
梅林目眦欲裂，从藏身处冲出来，那些想要对亚瑟不利的人顿时都被一股无形的力量撞飞，趁着其他人还没上前他朝着亚瑟跑去，女骑士被他翻过身来时哼了哼，看来没大碍，梅林吹了一声口哨，亚瑟的马闻声小跑过来，这时其他的歹徒也重新聚集起来。  
“有巫师！”他们中有人喊着，似乎害怕靠近，亚瑟在梅林扶起他的时候迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，“……梅林？你……我告……诉你跑……”  
“现在不是说那些的时候殿下！”梅林把亚瑟扛上马，谢天谢地他是个女孩！要是平时的胖——壮亚瑟的话梅林一准儿已经被压垮了。  
“……等……”亚瑟神志不清地趴在马背上，但他还是试图下马，梅林低着头眼睛一闪让亚瑟双脚的靴子和马蹬黏在一起，他把缰绳绑在亚瑟的手腕上：“跑，去找莱昂和高文他们！”说着，梅林就像亚瑟之前那样，狠狠地拍打了一下马屁股，实际上为了保险他对马施了咒语，直到跑不动为止它都不会停下。  
“不梅——”  
马撒开蹄子奔起来，冲开前面试图阻挡的匪徒以惊人的速度跑掉了，剩下梅林一个人留在原地。  
他们围过来，“你是个巫师？”其中一个看上去像是领头的人问道，他个子不高但穿着讲究的黑色皮衣，一把细长的剑挂在身侧，“你们从卡梅洛特来，那儿对巫师可不怎么友好，你是怎么隐藏身份的？”  
梅林想要找到突破点冲出去，可当他转了一圈却发现这些人一层层把他围得密不透风，他看到了之前行动奇怪的人的脸——黑的白的眼睛歪在一边，就好像已经死了好几天。梅林吃惊地发现之前那些被他的魔法撞飞的人也爬起来了，“我……不是我。”他慌乱之下否认。  
“是吗。”领头人眯起眼睛，“不管是不是，你们经过了‘迷途’，想必是有两把刷子的人。”  
“不是我做的，是我主人。”面对包围圈的缩紧，梅林紧张地蓄力，他想至少要等到人够近了才能一次把这么多人都掀走，他只要再抢到一匹马就能去追亚瑟了……  
“我猜也是，那位女骑士，长得很漂亮却很能打，我死了几个兄弟。”头领说，“不过，无所谓，”他手下的人把几具尸体丢在梅林面前，领头伸出手，嘴里念叨着谁也听不懂的音节——除了梅林，这个人在念咒语。  
随着领头者的眼睛金光一闪，躺在地上分明已经死掉的人纷纷爬起来，变成了其他一些扭曲的人那样眼睛歪在一边嘴巴闭不上的“僵尸”。  
“我们需要人才。”黑衣人皮笑肉不笑道，“你最好祈祷你那位女巫主人会来救你出去，不然你就只有这个用处了。”他的眼睛示意这些“活死人”。  
梅林知道，他反抗也没用了，这些人杀不死。


	4. Chapter 4

12  
“你不能让他们睡着吗？”兰斯洛特在梅林耳边低声说，巫师瞥他一眼，“有时候我会怀疑你是不是知道得太多了。”梅林叹口气，他低着头，手掌贴在一起捂成拳头低声嘀咕着咒语，淡淡的一缕烟雾从手心溢出来，悄无声息地融进了空气中。  
“捂住鼻子。”梅林说，兰斯洛特连忙照做。  
过了一小会儿，牢房里的人就一个接一个地打起了哈欠，就连捂住口鼻的兰斯洛特都频频眨眼，似乎在和睡意做斗争，梅林光顾着看别人，等他回头他朋友都快睡死了。  
“兰斯！”梅林拍了他一下，没反应，“该死，我得改进咒语了。”梅林念叨着重重地扇了他一巴掌。  
“怎么！”短发的战士惊醒间有一瞬间的反抗动作，直到他看清面前的人，“梅林！”  
“对，是我。”男仆翻个白眼，“我睡着了？”兰斯洛特困惑地左右看看，地上横七竖八躺着其他人，有的压在别人身上，有的互相靠着，鼾声震天动地。  
“只一小会儿，”梅林点头，“来吧。”  
他们猫着腰，一开始还小心翼翼地试图不踩到睡着的人，但很快他们发现可能在这些人身上跳康康舞都不管作用之后他们就放心大胆地直朝着牢门跑去。  
这是一个地牢，所有人都是从岩壁上方至少三人高的一个洞口丢进来的，想要爬出去必须有人从上面扔下一根绳子，或者有巫师不顾你的意愿把你“召唤”上去。兰斯洛特是一个被卡梅洛特的王子承认的优秀战士，可他也没有办法赤手空拳攀上这严丝合缝的石壁。  
“我从下面托你一把，不过可能会有点儿疼。”梅林皱着脸。  
“行了，来吧。”兰斯活动了一下胳膊，看着梅林在他身后蹲下，“说真的，你要小心，我一般用这个都是为了让人晕倒。”梅林张开手掌，在兰斯洛特臀部下方寻找角度。  
“我见过，我会尽量不晕过去的。”兰斯洛特咬紧牙，“我会温柔些。”梅林好笑地瞥他一眼补充，但如果亚瑟在这儿一看他这样子就知道他根本没什么把握。  
“谢谢。”兰斯洛特点头。然后他就被一股巨力冲上了天。  
他差点撞上这间地牢的天花板，顺便一提那也是石头做的。  
不过或许梅林真的温柔了一点，头皮岌岌可危地擦过石板后兰斯洛特在呈抛物线下坠的途中以战士的反应速度抓住了那道门的坎边。那之后就容易了，他爬上去，再用几条打结的裤子伸下去把梅林拽上来——他们特地选了个儿高的人脱下来的，梅林爬上去后感慨极了：“我们会成为一个好团队的！”兰斯洛特眼含笑意：“亚瑟或许会有不同看法，比如你差点让他撞上石板的部分。”  
梅林耸肩：“他是个挑剔得要死的真正的王子。”  
兰斯洛特咧嘴笑，拍了梅林一下，要他开铁门。  
*  
亚瑟睁开眼，头顶是树枝树叶勾勒出的小片破碎的天空，接踵而至的全身酸痛让他回忆起经历了什么。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，脑后的提醒尤其剧烈，他克服头疼打量周围，意识到已经身处另一座森林，时间已经临近傍晚，天知道他的马跑了多远。  
我得去找莱昂他们，他定神以后想，因为他一个人肯定救不出梅林，而那家伙找麻烦的本事首屈一指，让亚瑟简直想掐死他。  
“你这个该死的没用的男仆，”亚瑟找到了不远处吃草的马，谢天谢地它没有跑远，“你最好等我找到你的时候还有一口气，”他爬上马背，忽略腿间诡异粘腻的不适感，“因为我一定要狠狠地抽你一顿！亲手！抽得你永远不敢再违抗你主人的命令！”他拉转马头，找到方向开始疾驰。  
跑了没多久他就离开了森林的边缘，山脉出现在面前，天空阴沉沉地压在山脊上，谷中的村落蒙着一层白雾。  
好消息，这儿离艾林尼已经很近了。亚瑟一夹马肚。  
他并不太担心，当一行人里有珀西那样高大的个子，还有高文那样爱出风头的家伙时，找起来应该很容易。  
十几分钟后，亚瑟就来到了村外，这虽然是一个算不上城市的大村庄，但人口可观。他的马累坏了，扯着才慢腾腾走两步，亚瑟不知道它早些时候被梅林的咒语折腾得有多惨，“你这懒家伙！”他呵斥，把坐骑栓在了小树林里，希望不会有人经过这儿把它偷走。  
“你最好祈祷那些家伙就在不远处梅林。”亚瑟迫不及待地挑人最多的地方找去。  
“请问，你看见过四个男人牵着马经过，其中一个这么高，还有一个总是挑逗女人？”  
亚瑟在闹市里询问那些摊贩，可大多都只摇摇头，可亚瑟推测如果莱昂他们和自己一样走了最近的路，就应该是在这个方向进来，应该会有人看到他们才对。  
“你见过一个这么高的男人和一个……他们有四个人都骑着马……”  
他一遍一遍问，一遍一遍举起手示意珀西的身高，表达骑士们的发型和肤色。  
可那些人都只是瞟他一眼，就迅速挪开了目光，甚至可能都没有仔细听他在说什么。  
亚瑟碰壁了大概一百回，他越来越不耐烦，越来越生气，在这样争分夺秒的时刻，梅林不知道是死是活，也许就因为他迟到而死了！！他穿行在街区的人群中，忍不住想要咆哮让所有人停止一切活动，告诉他那些该死的骑士在哪！！  
他无助而愤怒地转圈，夕阳把天空染得鲜艳，也烧红了他的双眼，亚瑟简直想要拔剑把身边无所事事穿梭的庸人们都砍死当场。  
一个孩子惊恐地瞪着他。  
亚瑟怒视她，那孩子慢慢地扁嘴，最后嚎啕大哭着奔向了附近的家人，大概是她母亲弯着腰搂住她询问出了什么事。  
亚瑟愣了，他看到那个母亲抬头看了他一眼，迅速地抱起自己的孩子转身走掉了。  
这算什么？他困惑了好一会儿，才想起要低头打量自己，这是一个穿着锁甲佩着单手剑的女骑士，而且他身上或许还沾了一些猪血，在常人看来一身血迹可能有些恐怖？他闻了闻衣袖，散发着腥臭味，而且他因为焦虑或许表情有点儿严肃。  
所以没有人敢于帮他？  
他感觉糟透了，所有的不适都在这一时刻涌上来，他又累又饿，全身都痛，腰感觉要断了，腿间黏糊糊的恶心极了，而裤子可能已经被血渗透，贴着他的大腿内侧一片冰凉。他得弄条新裤子，而且他得换一身衣服。亚瑟深深地吸了一口气，再长长地吐出来，好吧他会解决的。即便是要让他再次穿上裙子，他也会的。  
*  
梅林和兰斯洛特悄无声息地离开了地牢，外面的守卫都在打呼，“你的催眠魔法范围有这么大？”兰斯好奇地小声问道，梅林摇摇头，“不知道，我没什么机会使用这个咒语。”  
他们轻手轻脚地经过一条走廊，突然兰斯拉着他躲进一扇门后，有巡夜的人走过。  
“不是我的魔法。”梅林心想原来卡梅洛特的牢房守卫还算尽职了，从来没有在他暗访罪犯的时候睡着过。  
兰斯顿了顿头：“看出来了。”  
他们偷偷摸摸地继续逃跑，在兰斯出色的反射神经和战斗力的带领下，他们闷声不吭地或躲或解决掉巡逻人员，顺利地到了门口，梅林和他一人一边看向门口站岗的三五个歹徒，比划着手势确认谁对付谁，默默地点头，然后分别猛扑出去。  
兰斯洛特抽出了哨兵的剑，而梅林举起手眼中闪过一道金光，把他们俩的目标都震飞了出去。  
“我以为我们一人负责几个？”兰斯洛特回头对梅林说，“哦，不用谢。”梅林笑道。  
战士掂量着手中的剑，“好吧，”他们听到了这间地堡中传来喊声和奔跑的脚步，“看来我们得开始逃亡了。”  
两个好友对视一眼，玩命地跑进夜色里。  
“朝着森林跑！”兰斯洛特在风中喊道。  
“抓住他们！！”有人吼叫着，追捕者的脚步众多而凌乱。  
他们已经跑到了森林的边界，这儿树木稀疏起不到什么遮蔽作用，“我们得分开行动！”梅林飞奔中抽空扫了一眼身后，火把和人群照亮了一片夜空。  
“我不能让你一个人！！”兰斯洛特吼道，梅林喊回去：“我要去找亚瑟！”  
“我一起去！！”  
突然一个火球在他们身边的树干上炸裂，兰斯洛特一把扑倒了梅林才让他免于被烧成熟透的男仆。  
“该死，巫师。”他们狼狈地爬起来，看到又一道火焰朝着他们飞来。  
“不我改主意了，你去找！”梅林突然说，推了兰斯洛特一把，用魔法扑灭火焰。  
“什么？不，没门梅林。”兰斯转动手中的剑，做好了准备。  
“我能干掉他们！相信我！”梅林对朋友说，但他的友人置若罔闻，“我不是你的命运，梅林，你不需要保护我。”这位差点儿成为卡梅洛特骑士的平民摆出战斗姿势，笑脸那么真诚、高贵，梅林意识到他可能别无选择，“好吧，这回你再被抓进去也不能怨我。”  
“你一定是被埋怨惯了，”他们注视着第一波敌人靠近，“放心吧。”说着，兰斯洛特劈头砍下一个人的剑。他身边，梅林在某一部分人群中制造了一次爆炸，肢体被炸得四分五裂——他可不想让那些活死人再一次站起来。  
兰斯对此表示了恶心和赞赏，或许前者多一点儿。  
来抓捕他们的人比想象中多，在躲闪和战斗之中，梅林不记得什么时候他和兰斯分开了，四处都是箭矢，还有金属撞击的声音，梅林有些筋疲力尽，终于他一不留神，甚至都不知道是怎么回事就被摔了出去，他听到自己骨头撞在一棵树上，然后才感觉到剧烈的疼痛。  
“一个巫师！”有人说道，梅林想要站起来，可他又被掀起来摔了一次，头晕得上下都分不清他只好放弃了反抗，有人把他捆起来，他晕头转向间，发现自己又回到了石头环绕的地方，他被丢到坚硬的物体上，眼前是一双靴子。  
梅林奋力抬起头，看到早些时候那个“复活”尸体的头领站在他面前：“你居然是个巫师！多让人吃惊！”他绕着梅林转了一圈，“不得不说，你让我惊讶，”说着头领蹲下来，几支火把在他脑后熊熊燃烧，把这个瘦高的男人的脸笼罩漆黑的暗影里，与此同时也刺痛梅林的眼睛。  
“既然你是巫师，那个女骑士是谁？她不是巫师不是吗？”这个头领说道，梅林的手被反绑在身后，他根本不搭理对方只试图挣脱。  
“哦天呐，”这个人突然叹道，“女人……骑士……法师……”他喃喃道。  
梅林不知道他在说什么，但直觉让他感觉到不对劲儿，突然他被揪住了双肩的衣服提起来：“你——”他正对着这个首领的眼睛，这个人瘦骨嶙峋，黑色的衣服和深色的皮肤让他像一道阴影，而他的眼睛更像是这影子里凹进的黑洞，“你！”他喊道，突然松手让梅林摔到地上。  
“我知道那是谁了，我知道你是谁！”他喊着，“而你！落到了我手里！！什么不可战胜！哈哈哈！不可战胜！！荒谬！！”  
倒在地上的男仆一头雾水，但他感觉到了危险，他为亚瑟感觉到了危险，这个人知道了？知道亚瑟变成了女人？他怎么知道的？他又怎么知道自己是谁？  
这个人抽出了他垂挂在身侧那把细长的剑，他举起来，刀刃在火光下寒光闪闪，梅林可以感觉到剑上的魔法——与龙炎的炙热不同，但一样致命。  
这个人的声音因狂喜而颤抖：“杀了你！没有人做到过，而我可以！女神在上，我将成为有史以来最强大的巫师！因为我杀了亚瑟·潘德拉贡的保护者——”  
梅林仿若五雷轰顶。  
这个人知道。  
不不不，没人应该知道。  
不。  
剑劈下。  
魔法像水波一样荡开，以梅林为中心环绕着他推出去，那把细长的剑瞬间连带掌握它的人一并扭曲成了废物，所有的人，活着的，死了的，全都如同破碎的娃娃一样倒地，四周的石块迸裂，堡垒摇摇欲坠。  
凭借本能爬起来梅林才发现双手可以活动，一切都在摇晃，火把已经被熄灭，他艰难地朝着依稀是入口的方向挪去。  
哗啦的响动中，他失去了几秒钟意识，然后被疼痛提醒了处境，石块压着他一动也不能动，他仔细回忆发生了什么，想起威胁他并且知道了他是谁的巫师。希望那家伙已经死了，梅林心想，对付一个经验丰富的巫师和那么多人还是有些吃力，他后悔自己要是能学会更多咒语，能学会更多魔法就好了。  
此刻坍塌的堡垒全盖在他身上，石头每一个棱角都戳得他骨头疼，可实在没有力气去挣脱。好在这可是实至名归地“把秘密永远埋了起来”，他鼓起最后的幽默感自嘲，亚瑟那个笨蛋还总是笑他不懂得保守机密！  
不知道兰斯洛特还好吗，他迷迷糊糊地坚持想到，好像那些人没有抓到他；不知道亚瑟找到了莱昂他们吗，如果他找到就好了，这是他最后一个念头。  
13  
莱昂、高文还有兰斯都脱掉了外套，撸起袖子在搬石头。  
亚瑟满脸怒容地撑着膝盖喘粗气，他刚才扯着嗓子喊遍了附近的森林，那个叫梅林的混蛋没有给他回音，也没能找到值得一辨的踪迹。  
是的，他找到了莱昂一行人，甚至兰斯。  
在用金子换上一身干净体面的衣物后，有人指给他方向，亚瑟分秒也没有耽搁就循着踪迹到达旅馆，揪着最后一丝余晖到达他们离开村庄的方向；亚瑟不得不借了一匹马——他吃惊地发现，一个有金子的姑娘似乎多了很多便利，他很轻易地就博得了同情，让村民把赖以生存的农活牲畜借给他使用，只要他保证归还。  
于是，亚瑟在一条去往艾林尼首都的夜路上追到了同样因为疲惫而行进缓慢的骑士们。但他甚至没有停下自己的马匹，等那些战士们发现是谁后，他就直接调转马头喊道：“我得去救梅林！”无需赘言无需怀疑，他的朋友们紧跟其后而来。  
一路疾驰，他们在黎明时分赶到了出事地点附近，每一个人的马都口吐白沫几欲倒地，但没人有时间去在意。  
他们扔下累坏了的马，步行搜寻梅林可能会被带往的地方。  
途中他们遇上了一些人，揪住一问，说是从歹徒的地牢里逃出来的：“夜里有人打开了牢门，我们就跑出来了，有的人被杀了，我运气好！”但没人见过梅林，“那个瘦小子我有印象！但我不知道他逃出来没！”  
他们得到了更确切的方位，披星戴月赶去的途中亚瑟突然叫了暂停，“等等，”他总是走在队伍前面的那个，即便是成了女孩儿，“有声音。”  
大家都站住没动，打斗的声音远远传来，他们冲过去，珀西瓦尔个儿高腿长跑得最快，等其他人到达时战斗已经结束。  
“伙计们，猜是谁！兰斯洛特！”珀西扬声喊道。  
“什么！”其他人都惊呼道，“发生了什么？”亚瑟蹲下来，他的朋友累得摊在地上喘气，“梅……”兰斯在喘息间隙回答，“梅林——”他微微抬手指了个方向，亚瑟瞪大了眼睛，二话不说朝着那边跑去。莱昂看了高文一眼，点点头和其他人追了上去。  
“嘿，我是高文，终于见面了，梅林念叨你很久了。”骑士把累坏了的人扯起来，他们并没有被正式介绍过[4]，但之前在地牢里梅林把某个武艺高强的花花公子之相关业绩作为闲谈资料来着。  
“哦，梅林也说过你，酒馆和被甩什么的……很高兴见到本人，”终于缓了口气也缓过神来的兰斯洛特转换了个话题，“那是亚瑟？”  
“对，”高文不轻不重地拍了他的背一下，递给他一把剑，“来吧伙计，等解决了这个问题我们再讨论那胸脯还有那条裙子，还有梅林背后说的坏话。”  
*  
整个夜晚过去，他们没有找到梅林。  
“除非他成了碎片，否则我们不可能忽略掉。”高文说的话让其他人都反感地剜了他一眼，但他根本不在意，“如果兰斯能被我们找到，没道理梅林不能，除非……”他们在寻找过程中发现了很多尸块……根据兰斯洛特所说，是对方的巫师用的魔法——他总不能暴露梅林的秘密。  
“他没有逃出来。”亚瑟低着头，声音由于使用过度而嘶哑。  
“可是兰斯和他是一起出来的……难道他又被抓回去了？在这堆石砾下？”莱昂走到石堡废墟处，兰斯洛特停顿了一会儿，他也同样不相信梅林会把自己炸碎。于是他脱去外衣，“我记得入口大概在这个方向。”他走到那附近开始搬石头，凯和珀西瓦尔也过来帮忙。  
除了亚瑟撑着膝盖喘气，其他人都加入了捡石块的队伍。  
当他也走过去的时候，“殿下，你去休息一下吧。”莱昂他们都很有骑士精神，无法放任一位女士和他们一样干重活，“是啊，要是你倒下了我们还得分人来照顾你。”高文表达得很诚实。  
亚瑟一句话也不说，只不断地弯腰搬起石块再抬起腰往旁边一扔。  
其他人互相看了看，知道自己对这位公主殿下一点儿办法也没有，只好让他去了。深秋的早晨阳光斜斜地洒在他们背上，这儿就像一块工地，工人们沉闷地干着活儿。  
随着太阳攀爬至空中，亚瑟的动作越来越慢了，有时候他抬起一块稍大的石头甚至会晃一晃，莱昂担忧地瞥他，但亚瑟没有停下，珀西瓦尔从他手中接过一块大石头抛开——所有人都在担心他，但又无能为力。  
大伙累了就停来下一会儿，虽然亚瑟的体力根本比不上男人们但他没有比谁休息更长时间。  
阳光很快行将就木，“去缓一缓亚瑟，你累倒了对所有人都没有好处，挖出了梅林你也帮不上忙了。”兰斯洛特说道，莱昂和他走过来一人一边把“公主”拽到了一旁摁着坐下把水壶递给他。  
亚瑟倒是接了水壶，但他没有喝，坐在石头上抬头看着上空，时间飞快，不多时就天黑了，视线越来越差，可他们还一无所获。  
坐在石头上的人猝不及防把水壶甩了出去狠狠砸在地上，金属的壶子撞在石基上弹开，水汩汩流出来渗进废墟石缝。一时间谁也没有说话，莱昂无奈地叹口气，转身去生起火把。  
火光下，大家都有些无精打采，亚瑟摔掉水壶后喘了一会儿，又走了回来继续扒石头，他站不稳就跪在石块上，没人敢再来劝他。  
*  
梅林觉得有凉凉的东西在滑进领口，他冷得一缩，顿时全身的疼痛纷至沓来，该死的他是怎么了？他努力想要睁开眼睛，却不知道自己是否成功，因为面前始终一片漆黑。他过了一会儿才意识到滴进领口的是水，这才发觉自己口干舌燥嗓子里好像塞满了沙石，他奋力地想要让那如同头发丝一样细的水流滑进嘴角，就这样努力偏偏头的功夫都疼出一身冷汗。  
这样不行……梅林浑成一团的意识告诉他，他得从这石头中出去，不然真成墓穴了。  
集中精神，注意，梅林，你可以的，他告诉自己，用尽了胸腔最后一口空气尽量用魔法挪动那些压住他的石头，挪东西在平时根本一点儿难度也没有，可现在他完全没有察觉身上的重量有减轻。  
不行了，我得死了。他绝望地闭上眼睛。  
“安静。”亚瑟抬起一只拳头，所有人都训练有素地停止了动作，只见他们变成了公主的王子殿下俯趴在石块上侧耳倾听，“有什么动了。”他说，“这儿。”他爬过去拾起之前被他丢了的水壶扔开。  
“梅林！梅林是你吗？”亚瑟趴在石缝间喊道，声音沙哑不堪。  
亚瑟？  
梅林以为自己又幻听了，可他奇怪的是，就算是幻听也应该是男人的亚瑟才对，为什么又是女人？  
难道说又不是幻听？梅林只这么一想就一个机灵，神智都清醒了几分，亚瑟！亚瑟在上面！他想要出声，但压迫在身上的石头太重了，梅林不知道从哪又得来了一股子气，再一次试图用魔法冲开身上的重物。  
“啊——”他一用力就感到周身疼痛，疼痛让他愤怒，愤怒生出力量，这一次那些石头好像终于被冲散了几块，身上的重量立刻减轻了些许。  
壮得像头牛一样的珀西瓦尔把石块往两边挥走，就好像他们之前没有干上一天活似的，所有人都突如其来一股气力般奋劲儿扒开石头，亚瑟不断地深挖，他因为个子最为娇小，已经可以站在挖出的洞穴最深处，双手不停歇地刨着碎石土块：“梅林？梅林！”  
亚瑟，是亚瑟，梅林感觉到身上的重量越来越轻了，他努力地动了动，亚瑟声音也更加清晰，“梅林！”  
终于，梅林的眼前不再是一片漆黑，他的头可以抬起，火光刺痛了眼睛，但这一次他无比欢迎这光线。  
“梅林！！”亚瑟喊道，随着梅林的头露出来，紧跟着是他的肩膀，胳膊，腰身上的石头也很快被清理掉了，大伙齐手齐脚，小心翼翼把他托了出来。  
“嘿梅林。”是珀西瓦尔扛着他大部分体重。  
“天呐梅林！！”  
“感谢上帝！！”  
所有人都在说些什么，梅林从声音辨认出了高文和兰斯，还有凯和莱昂。  
亚瑟在轻轻地拍打他的脸，他可以认出来是因为那双手不大，“梅林，喝点水。”  
一只水壶递过来，有人扶起他的头，梅林贪婪地喝了好几口差点被呛到，他咳嗽了两下，又喝了几口直到饱，这才终于顺过了气的感觉，转开脸去长长地舒了口气。  
“嘿梅林，很高兴再见到你。”兰斯凑到他上方，“嘿兰斯……”梅林欣慰地吟道。  
有人在动他的手脚，是亚瑟，他抚得很轻，手掌到处带来皮肤上的痛感，梅林猜测他是在查看伤势。  
“莱昂，你来。”亚瑟离开了，一个更高大的影子占据了刚才的空间，骑士团的小队长细致地给他检查了一番，“没有大问题，殿下，休息几天就会好了。”  
“命大的小子，”高文说，“你欠我三桶苹果酒，朋友。”他一屁股瘫坐在梅林身边，也跟着躺下了。  
大家都围坐在梅林身边休息了好一会儿。谁也不想说话谁也没力气说话。  
“今晚就在这儿扎营吧，挪到树林里去。”莱昂对亚瑟说，后者点点头，看向躺在地上的两个人，只有高文侧躺在旁边在小声说着什么，一脸灰尘的梅林虚弱地笑着，嘴唇都没有咧开。  
“高文，”亚瑟喊道，“休息够了就和珀西去找一下马，现在我们需要了。”  
“哎呀，是的公主殿下——”高文慢腾腾地爬起来跟着珀西屁股后面走了；兰斯洛特自发去捡柴火；“凯，找找水源。”凯对“公主”点点头离开——他是所有骑士里最年轻的一个，出身高贵是莱昂在一手培养，所以亚瑟也很看重他，这次让他目睹“变身”事件也让亚瑟在这个新人面前有些尴尬。  
莱昂留下来站哨，但他从来不碍事，只剩下亚瑟和梅林还待在原地。  
“公主”挪到梅林身边背对他坐下，随手挑捡了几下男仆衣褶里的碎石丢掉，两人一时无言。  
“裙子……不错？”梅林打破了寂静，他艰难地挪动摆放在身边胳膊，手指勾起亚瑟身后的裙料，昏暗的火光下看不出颜色的长裙在大腿处截断，下面是浅色的裤子。  
“我快饿死了，梅林。”亚瑟说，躺着的人在眼皮下翻了个白眼，“抱歉……我可能没法给你做饭……殿下。”梅林断断续续地说。  
“所以我告诉过你，你是个糟糕的仆人。”亚瑟揪着地上的草叶子，“不听我的命令，无视我的指示，罔顾我的要求……”  
“嗯哼……还有救你的命。”梅林哼道。  
“我是怎么忍受你的？”王子嫌弃地回头看了梅林一眼，“奇迹，简直。”  
“你是说……魔法似的？”梅林轻笑，立马痛得他嘶声。（Miracle和Magical结构相似）  
“对，还擅长顶嘴，你就一张嘴管用！”亚瑟探过去看了看他，见他作着鬼脸就又回过身去。  
“你喜欢。”梅林回答。  
亚瑟背对他好像在生闷气，梅林从眼皮缝隙里看着那个小一号的侧影，不管是男是女，亚瑟始终还是那个亚瑟，闹脾气的表情还是一模一样的。  
“我发誓找到你后要掐死你的。”亚瑟闷闷地道，梅林又咳笑了，喉咙里发出滑稽的声音，“……菜头。”  
亚瑟翻了个白眼：“你根本不知道——”他的声音稍微大一些就显得十分沙哑，“一天一夜！”如果不是如此这一定是一句咆哮，“你差点就死了！”  
“……所以……这次你救了我的命，殿下。”梅林轻轻地说，亚瑟回头瞪他：“这次？不是每一次？”  
梅林在心里反驳他一次，“不是。”然后嘴上再一次。  
亚瑟眯起眼睛，“好吧，我就该掐死你。”梅林默默地从眼皮间望着他的侧脸，火光跳跃在轮廓线上，熟悉但又新奇，鼻梁没有男性的时候那么高，更小巧的鼻头居然有了几分可爱，他用目光描摹。  
见他没回嘴，“你还要喝水吗。”亚瑟偏过头问道。  
梅林有些想喝，但他微微地摇头，亚瑟审视他的脸好像在琢磨他是不是在撒谎，他躲在眼皮缝隙后感觉很安全，便也望着亚瑟，打量他不成体统的穿着，乱糟糟的发型，眼睛下的阴影，脸上的污迹，还有干裂的嘴唇。  
梅林的手指摩挲那一寸裙摆，“我刚才喝了很多。”他说。  
亚瑟瞪他，“因为你一天没喝水，笨蛋。”顿了顿他又说，“下次你再违背我的命令，我就杀了你。”说着他回过头去拧开水壶的盖子，仰着脑袋咕咚咕咚喝了好多水，放下壶的时候手背抹了一把嘴边，长长地叹气。  
一滴水珠从亚瑟的下巴滴落，“你全喝了？”梅林盯着那滴水说，亚瑟咂嘴：“对，没你的份。”  
“你是个糟糕的主人。”梅林说话的声音越来越清晰了，看来是恢复了一些气力。  
“我比你应得的主人要好得多！而你比我应得的仆人要差劲多了！承认吧！”亚瑟喊道，他的嗓子湿润了些但还是缺乏气势。梅林哼了一下，在心里反驳他。亚瑟见他没有抗议，又回头打量他。  
即使在这昏暗的篝火旁，亚瑟的眸子也依旧泛着光，就好像那是一面镜子做的一样，哪怕是最深的黑暗里也能反射最细微的光线，梅林忍不住盯了一会儿。  
“好吧，给你喝水，别瞪着我了！”亚瑟跪坐起来，一手托起梅林的脖子，一手喂给他水。  
“慢点儿，”王子说，“没人跟你抢。”  
梅林瞥了他一眼，就好像在说，你啊。  
亚瑟眯起眼睛，作势要拿开水壶，但他并没有。  
这时候，高文回来了，“马找到了！全部！太好了我们不用爬回去，帐篷也搭好了！我来把梅林背过去吧。”  
“你？珀西去哪了。”亚瑟让梅林躺好。  
“噢就梅林这小身板我肯定背得起！”高文冲地上的伤员喊道，梅林淡淡地笑，他尝试抬起一只手，发现自己比想象中有力气了一些，“我可以……自己走……”他努力翻个身，亚瑟顿时扑过来想要把他摁在地上只是不知道哪里可以下手而迟疑：“别蠢了！让珀西瓦尔把你扛过去。”  
“我可以……”梅林用胳膊肘撑着，高文弯腰架起梅林的一边胳膊挂在自己脖子上，梅林在高文的支撑下摇摇晃晃地站起来，对亚瑟咧嘴一笑，“你看……我可以……”话没说完腿一软就往旁边一歪，高文想要搂住他，但亚瑟动作更快，他的身高正好让梅林可以轻松地靠在他肩膀上，脑袋枕在他肩窝里。  
“你是个傻瓜，梅林。”亚瑟几乎是在他耳边嘀咕，气息吹拂着头发，王储别过脸把梅林推到高文身上靠好，边走边喊，“珀西瓦尔，把他背过去。”  
等在一旁的珀西瓦尔下腰，“是殿下，梅林你就老实一点儿服从小姐吧（ladyship），她脾气正坏着呢。”珀西挤挤眼睛，让梅林趴在他背上跟在亚瑟后面。  
是他，梅林趴在骑士朋友宽硕的背上看向前面的女士背影，不是她。  
[4]本来剧里莫嘉娜篡位后，不注重血统的骑士团就已经由亚瑟成立了。但由于我没有削弱乌瑟太多，所以平民依旧不是骑士，由于兰斯前面说了大战的时候他不在，所以珀西既不是平民也不是他带来的，但他们以前就认识，有需要的话后文会提到。


	5. Chapter 5

14  
鸟好吵，梅林迷糊地翻身，感到肩胛很痛，还有胳膊和腿，腰，该死脖子都痛死了！他猛地醒来，头顶是帐篷，好吧，发生了什么？  
“梅林？”兰斯洛特的声音传来，“你醒了？”帐篷的布帘掀开一角，他的朋友猫腰进来，“下午好，睡美人。”  
梅林眨眨眼，他尝试坐起来，但在兰斯要阻止他之前，就自己疼得放弃了。  
“天哪！我感觉自己被拆掉重新拼了一遍，”梅林呻吟，“发生了什么？”  
“你不记得？”兰斯皱眉在他的草甸旁坐下，“我还指望你告诉我们，你是怎么把整座堡垒盖在自己身上的？要不是我知道……”说到这里兰斯洛特压低了声音，“我会和他们一样认为发生了奇迹，你居然能活下来。”  
“我想起来了，”他动了动肩膀，疼得整个人缩了缩，“那个首领，就是把亚瑟变成这样的罪魁祸首之一。”  
“那个领头的巫师？”兰斯洛特回忆道，“他现在在哪？”  
梅林做了一个得瑟的鬼脸，半是被疼的：“如果你们继续挖，或许会挖出来。”  
兰斯洛特楞了一下继而笑起来：“我说什么来着？我有幸碰到了善良中最厉害的那个！”  
“谢谢夸奖，我可以得到一块面包做奖励吗，我饿死了。”梅林抬起一只手摸着胃部，“感觉饿了一年！”  
兰斯洛特点点头，“没有那么久，不过……”他起身掀开帘子朝外面喊道，“梅林醒了！还有饿了！”  
远远的传来一声应和，梅林听出那是男人的声音，他看着门口，“睡美人醒了？”兰斯刚回来坐下珀西瓦尔就挤了进来，顿时不大的帐篷就显得太小了。梅林又盯着珀西的身后等了一会儿，但没人再出现。  
高大的骑士拿着一只碗，梅林被肉香拉回了注意力，“先是兰斯然后是你，为什么你们要这么叫我？我打赌是高文开的头。”  
“猜得不错。”兰斯洛特点点头，“来吧，喝水，吃点儿东西。”在珀西瓦尔的帮助下，梅林疼得嘶嘶声但还是坐了起来，“谢谢，伙计们。”他见缝插针地道谢，朋友们都懒得回答，让他喝了水。  
男仆捏起碗里的干粮和手撕的肉迫不及待但又只能小心翼翼地吃了几口，又看了看帐篷入口：“其他人都在干嘛？”他侧耳倾听，外面没有说话的声音。  
“他们好着呢，”兰斯示意了一下碗，“多吃些。”  
“我先出去，地方太小了。有事就叫我。”珀西束手束脚地又挤了出去。  
梅林敷衍地吃了几口，帐篷里弥漫着奇怪的沉默，“我睡了多久？”  
他的好友叹口气，“梅林，不用担心，莱昂他们都跟着亚瑟，不会有问题的，而且你只是睡了两天而已，世界没有毁灭。”  
“你们也应该去，为什么他只是……不能多等两天！”梅林喊道，拿着干粮的手垂在腿上。  
“你知道他，让亚瑟保持那个样子多难受，而且你就算醒了也不见得就能上路，瞧，现在让你坐起来都去了半条命。”兰斯洛特停顿了一下，因为梅林嘴硬地反驳他，“我没有！”  
“好吧，我觉得亚瑟是对的，他说你肯定会不知死活地要跟上去，但现在你的身体不允许，梅林，你这样子让你骑马就是在折磨你。”  
梅林咬着牙，“你不知道他处境有多危险！”他低吼，声音因为伤势而缺乏力度，他低声道，“那个巫师把我叫做他的保护者，他们知道了亚瑟身边有个巫师，而且他们知道亚瑟变成了姑娘。如果现在他们中有人看到一个女人和一群骑士样的男人在一起，或许……”  
兰斯洛特沉思了一阵，“梅林，只要你好好休息，我们总能赶上他们，亚瑟先要去农家还马，他们会停留一段时间，会等你的。”  
“最好如此，那个菜头。”梅林吐了一口气，吃起他的晚餐。  
*  
“不知道睡美人醒来没？他肯定很奇怪其他人都去哪了，为什么我们不能让他在马背上睡？反正他伤势也不重嘛。”高文不管在哪不管和谁一起，总是最话痨的那个，而且专门挑别人不愿意听的说。眼下亚瑟本来就因为要丢下不省人事的梅林先出发而闷闷不乐了，一听这话直接夹紧马肚小跑超过了队伍很多。  
其他人只能无奈又烦不胜烦地刮高文一眼。  
“干嘛！要是我从昏迷中醒来发现心上人离我而去，我会再哭死过去，真的，我很感性的。”英俊的骑士耸耸单边肩膀，还冲着身边的空气眨眨一只眼睛就好像那儿有他臆想中的“心上人”。  
莱昂受不了地追亚瑟去了。  
“好吧好吧，我闭嘴，可你们不觉得这趟旅途太沉闷了？我这是好心！”  
没人理他，凯比其他人年轻，带着笑意看着前辈们，高文和他并行：“瞧见了吗？常年单身的人就是他们这样，无趣，刻板，还有死气沉沉……哦，对了，亚瑟！公主殿下！刚才我看到路边有个年轻人冲着你脸红了，真的，你有考虑一下趁着现在及时行乐一下吗？反正没人知道你是卡梅洛特的王储，我也很难想象会有人拒绝你——这和以往有很大不同！对不对？”  
走在最前面的女士看上去想要杀人，莱昂的络腮胡子掩盖了他的笑容，终于忍不住插了一句嘴：“你现在的样子对高文来说比之前有吸引力多了，我猜。”  
“这是新闻吗？”亚瑟咬牙瞪莱昂，回头扫了高文一眼，“小心地选择你同行的伙伴，凯，骑士守则第六条。”  
“放心吧亚瑟，我会照看好他的，”高文满不在乎地歪着身子拍了拍凯的肩膀。  
四个人穿过森林，回到了之前亚瑟借马匹的地方。烟雾袅袅的村落藏在群山之间。  
“我们听说这儿有巫师出没，但很可惜没找到，”莱昂在他们驻足打量的时候汇报道，“这儿的人不太愿意分享信息，我很意外你能借到马。”  
“这是个女孩，而且用金子做了保证，”亚瑟点头，“就算她没有还马，他们也不亏。”  
“你哭了吗？”高文道，“哦我要去救我的朋友，他快死了！”他掐着嗓子学女人的哭喊声，亚瑟打算用眼神把他分尸：“你就是不会厌倦的是不是？”  
高文哈哈大笑，其他人也在笑只是没有他那么嚣张，“拜托！我们哪里还有机会碰上这么有趣的事！公主殿下！生活非常无聊！你知道的。”  
“不会持续很久的，殿下，不过……今晚让高文站一夜的岗或许是个好主意。”莱昂狭促地用马挤了高文的坐骑一下，“喂！这不公平！”  
“我批准了。”亚瑟点点头，无视花花骑士的抗议，“我最好一个人下去，他们对我没有戒心，或许能打听到什么。”  
骑士们停下了嬉笑，纷纷远眺那座小小的村庄：“我不确定，殿下，那儿可能真的有巫师，你一个人太危险了。”  
“我们可以分开进去？”凯提议。  
“太显眼了，那是个小地方，一次来几个人不是一伙没人信，”高文摇头，“我们在村外等着，如果公主殿下打听到消息就出来汇合，遇到麻烦我们就赶进去。”  
“怎么知道他遇到了麻烦？”  
“那么小的地方，有打斗的声音几百码外都能听见！”  
“如果不是刀剑呢？巫师可不用那些。”  
“唔……总会有什么动静吧？”  
一时间所有人陷入沉思。  
“好了，我一个人进去，你们在东北向的树林里等我，最多两个小时我会出来，否则——”亚瑟夹了夹马肚。  
“我们会注意的。你要小心，殿下，有什么不对劲就弄出点儿动静来。”骑士们叮嘱他。  
王储点点头，其他人有些忧虑，但只能目送他离去。“如果她还是他，我就不会这么担心了。”莱昂叹道。  
“我明白，老爸，她狠辣。”高文接口。  
“我才不是她父亲！我只是担心——”  
“我的眼睛长在我身上，谢谢，要是有哪个不长眼的敢对她动手动脚，都轮不到我们出手，她还是亚瑟，”高文插嘴，“走吧，去汇合地点，她会解决的。虽然我不反对英雄救美，但那是亚瑟，我又拿不到什么好处。”  
“天呐高文，你不是真的想让亚瑟吻你吧，上帝，我要洗耳朵。”  
“哦，很难说……如果她同意我不反对，你会吗？”他们走向村庄的另一个方向。  
“闭嘴！我担心的是她的体力！剑术！不是美貌！”莱昂要崩溃了。  
“那的确是一笔损失。”高文撅着嘴，“但还是比绝大多数耍剑的要高明得多，我敢肯定她依旧可以打得你满地找牙，莱昂骑士。”他对着朋友使了个眼色，莱昂翻个白眼：“我希望能有个女人治一治你，高文，或许是亚瑟，总比没有好。”  
“我很欢迎。”高文欢快地回答，“虽然是亚瑟！”他安静了一会儿，似乎是在想象他被那位金发女骑士胖揍的画面，“我希望她没穿锁子甲——”  
“高文！！”  
树林里的鸟都被吓跑了。  
*  
亚瑟下了马，因为前车之鉴，他在进村前打量了一下自己的穿着，他还穿着之前买到的蓝色裙子，虽然被他切断了一大半，裙摆现在只到大腿下面一些，参差不齐的边缘挨着他绛色的裤子。虽然看上去有些不伦不类，但没有血，也没有奇怪的味道。虽然亚瑟知道他的“生理期”还没有完全结束，但也不那么折磨他了，血在减少，他没有告诉任何骑士这个事。  
他检查了行李，大部分的物件都在其他人那儿，他身上只有金币袋子少许干粮，水壶和一把剑，他把匕首藏在了裙子里，但剑无论如何藏不下。  
犹豫了一会儿，亚瑟把剑埋进了草丛深处，拍拍身上莫须有的灰尘，牵着马走进了村庄。  
“你好，我来还马。”他摆出“自认”应该是最亲切的笑容——该死他变成这样后还没有照过几次镜子，准确地说就一开始照过一下，后来都尽可能避免来着。  
之前借给他马匹的农夫正在叉稻草，看到他后愣了一下，就好像不太认识他了。  
“嘿，是我，这是你的马，我答应会还来的。”  
“哦！你是那个姑娘！”农夫个头适中但胖胖的，两鬓的头发连上了下巴的胡须把脸围了一圈，就像狮子鬃毛一样。  
“对，谢谢你的马。”亚瑟靠近，把马缰递给他。  
“不谢！不谢！你看起来很累，要喝点儿水吗？”农夫招呼他的小孩来牵走马，亚瑟对那孩子笑了笑，小男孩儿躲开了他的目光。  
“太好了，谢谢。”亚瑟点头，心想如果他能和农人多接触一会儿，或许能闲聊一下，套出些信息什么的。他走进农户的家，男主人去给他倒水。亚瑟打开了话头：“你妻子出去干活了？”  
“是啊她闲不住，一大早就去地里了。”农人道，给亚瑟递上水杯，金发女郎没急着喝，她打量着室内，看到墙上挂着用树枝和树叶在麻布上拼成一幅小画儿，“这是你孩子做的？”根据经验，用孩子最好打开话题，没有人能拒绝别人表扬自己的孩子，“很有创造性，我第一次看到这样的画。”  
“哦是的。”农夫抬头看了一下回答，“您一定看过很多名画，这就是小孩子的玩意儿。”  
亚瑟还没来得及回答，“这是您的金子，既然马还回来了。”农夫说。  
“不，你们留着吧。”亚瑟点点头站起来，“你们比我需要。”他隐隐感觉有些不对，但农夫笑着走到他面前：“这可不行，小姐，你看，这可是一枚金币。”  
胖胖的男人拿起亚瑟的一只手，把一枚金币放进他掌心，亚瑟看着那枚金币在手心里微微闪光，“两枚。”农夫又放了一枚。  
“三枚。”是的。他当初给了这么多。  
“四枚。”亚瑟眨眨眼。  
“五枚。”他感到困惑。  
“六枚。”我给了这么多？  
“七枚。”这是……  
“八枚……九……十……十一……”  
金币掉在地上发出清脆的响声，农夫的声音远去，亚瑟摇晃着倒在他身上。  
“您比金子值钱多了，殿下。”  
15  
日落而归的农人们还没有回家，村庄里只有老人和少许妇女在走动，没人注意到这天下午这间农舍里发生的事。  
农夫模样的胖男人看着倒在地上的卡梅洛特王储，露出得意的微笑：“您的保护者在哪呢，王子？哦，现在是公主了，他怎么能让您一个人在外面乱跑？外面多危险啊！”  
袭击者轻抚亚瑟的面颊，拨开凌乱的边发露出“她”俏丽的脸孔，亚瑟眼睛紧闭，深金色的睫毛微微颤抖着，“哦女神，真是创造了一个精品！”男人说着，手指在“她”脖颈处流连，目光从女士的脸游走到她胸口再到小腹，看到那糟糕的“裙裤”着装皱眉了一下，“来吧，我们得离开这儿……然后……我就有乐子了！”说着，胖男人拉起亚瑟的胳膊想要把她扛在肩上，可突然，他发现自己满手是血。  
“这是什么？”他奇怪地四处查看，不是他身上的，而是……好吧，亚瑟的一只手上都是血，“该死的这是怎么……”  
“你太专心于金子了，伙计。”一把低沉的女声说道。  
胖子吓了一跳甚至没来得及反应，银光一闪，亚瑟沾血的那只手从他脖子下划过，“啊！！”胖子连连后退，捂着脖子的指缝间鲜血渗出来。  
“你！你！你没有……”男人断断续续地指控，亚瑟从地上坐起，虽然精神不太好，但湛蓝的眼睛目光如炬，他布满血的那只手里滑出一把匕首护在胸前，支撑自己慢慢地站起来。  
“巫师。”女士说，轻微摇晃着猛一咬牙朝着对方冲过去，挥舞匕首仿若猛兽的牙齿一般白光闪闪。  
胖子捂着流血不止的脖子笨拙地腾挪躲开，被刀子割得嗷嗷叫，最后扑到房间一角，趁着亚瑟体力不支没有追过来的瞬间扯断了脖子上挂的什么东西，咆哮着咒语消失了。  
亚瑟捉着匕首站立等待了一会儿，确认房子里没有了人，他才扶着身边的家具慢慢坐下来。  
“该死的巫师！”他低吼，深呼吸着平复喘息，期间看了一下自己的手，血还在细细地渗出，于是亚瑟又撕下裙边一长条把手掌系上握成拳止血。  
他休息了一下，想到必须去找莱昂和高文，刚一站起就晕头转向。  
想必是那家伙的巫术导致的，他心里又咒骂了一番该死的巫师，庆幸自己警醒否则不堪设想。正在此时，门口传来响动，亚瑟屏住呼吸在门打开的瞬间把匕首投掷出去。  
噌。  
锋利的刀子钉在门上，亚瑟随手就抄起身边的椅子试图砸下椅腿用来迎敌，却看到门口站着一个吓坏了的男孩。是农夫的孩子。  
“我就说我不可能落空。”亚瑟嘀咕，盯着那小家伙，男孩大概十一二岁，但亚瑟也不确定。小孩的目光从他身上挪到满屋子的血——几乎都是那个死胖子的，最后再看向脸边的匕首——刀子堪堪从孩子头部的高度擦过，如果是大人那就是正中胸口。  
“你也是巫师？”亚瑟警惕地瞪着他，手里仍然抓着椅子，男孩急促地摇头，很怕他的样子。  
“刚才那个是你父亲？”亚瑟又问。  
男孩又摇摇头。  
亚瑟松了一口气，想起之前这孩子与自己照面时那躲闪的眼神，“那你父母去哪了？”  
“……他们抓走了他们。”男孩轻声回答，看着亚瑟的样子说不上是好奇还是畏惧更多，但他看上去没有那么害怕了，“为什么？”亚瑟并没有完全买账。  
“……我……”男孩有些难过，“我不知道。”  
亚瑟思索了一下，放开椅子坐上去，“好吧，抱歉孩子，”他简短地道歉，小孩扁着嘴似乎想哭但是忍着，低着头站在那儿也不知道要做什么要干嘛。亚瑟暗暗咂嘴，对他扬了扬下巴：“你能……帮我做件事吗？”  
男孩听到有事要做，顿时集中了注意力看着他，模样让亚瑟想起自己小时候，能为父亲做点儿什么那种兴奋和骄傲感。“你能去你们村子的西边角一棵苹果树下找到我的佩剑吗？我有些……行走困难，非常感谢。”  
男孩看了一下西边，转身就要走，“等等！”亚瑟又说，“去东北角，有三个人和三匹马，告诉他们到这儿来，放心他们不会伤害你，领头的有胡子，叫莱昂。”  
男孩听说要找人似乎没那么积极，但还是点点头跑掉了。  
亚瑟在他离开后，艰难地挪到门边把自己的匕首拽下来，“该死，希望这小东西不是另一个伪装的巫师……啊！该死！”他捂着头就在门边地板上坐下，分出仅剩的注意力警戒。  
不知道等了多久，在头疼得要死的亚瑟看来自然是久得不像话，马蹄声传来，接着他听到他们下马了，亚瑟握紧了刀柄，侧耳倾听：脚步声越近越轻缓，三个成年男人，还有一个凌乱但轻盈的脚步，应该是孩子。  
木门被轻轻地从靠近门轴的地方推开——训练有素的战士不会鲁莽地闯进一间房子，“殿下？”莱昂的声音。  
亚瑟舒了口气，“这儿，只有我。”  
骑士们听起来也松了口气，他们走进来，把亚瑟扶到椅子上，“这些血不是你的吧，殿下，出了什么事？”  
凯替他重新包扎起手掌，亚瑟愤恨地述说了一下经过。  
“……有巫师要催眠我，我觉得不对劲儿，就用刀子刺破手心提神，但还是头疼，混蛋，不是什么大事，已经好多了。”他说完，重重地深呼吸。  
“这家人呢？他们家是巫师？”骑士们打量室内，小男孩缩在屋子的一角惶恐地瞪着他们。“巫师抓走了他的父母，在我借走马以后？”他问道，男孩点点头，“你知道他们被抓去哪儿吗？”莱昂追问，男孩摇摇头。  
“那怎么追！”高文看向亚瑟，后者沉默，“他们为什么抓走你父母？”  
男孩摇头。“你会说话吗？你叫什么名字？”高文蹲下来，男孩想要后退但已经抵着墙了，“顺便说，这是正儿八经的莱昂，可爱的凯，难以取悦的亚瑟，还有英俊帅气的高文。你呢？”男孩被他逗笑了，“哈珀[5]。”他说。  
“哦你能说话，那么，哈珀，告诉我，巫师是怎么知道这位漂亮的姐姐借走了你家的马？”他一边说，一边露出“人畜无害”的笑容，一般来说就是喝了酒不打算给钱的时候用的那种。  
一屋子大人都看着他，男孩咬着嘴唇，“你可以告诉我们，我们保证不会伤害你，我们是骑士，骑士精神你知道？不伤害小孩和女人，你和你家人在我们这儿都是安全的，包括你父亲。”高文继续游说。  
“你没穿铠甲，骑士都有铠甲。”孩子说道。  
“哦我把它收在城堡里了，有尖顶和长廊还有巨大的花花绿绿的玻璃窗户的那种？你见过吗？”男孩睁大了眼睛摇摇头，高文耸肩，“但我有剑，你看到了，真正的剑，如果你帮助我们，我可以教你剑术，怎么样？我很棒的，不信你问他们。”  
亚瑟翻个白眼，其他人笑了，“我向你保证，孩子，我们不会伤害你和你的家人。而他，虽然我不想承认，但他的确是个出色的战士。”  
“哇哦，看，我说了吧。”高文更得意了，亚瑟横了他一眼。  
男孩看了亚瑟一下，“他来找我妈妈，说……什么他需要她什么，我妈妈不同意，他就……抓走了爸爸和我，他问爸爸金子从哪来的，因为有花纹什么的，然后爸爸就告诉他你借了马。”他看着亚瑟，“然后……他问了有多少人和你一起，还问了你长什么样子，然后就带我回来了，他说如果不按照他说的做，他就杀了他们。”  
四个大人互相看了一眼，沉吟了一会儿，“所以……他现在抓住了你父母，而你曾经和你父亲关在一起。”男孩点了点头。“你还记得他们把你关在哪吗？”男孩又摇摇头：“他们用麻袋装我。”  
骑士们都叹口气，他们围着亚瑟靠拢来小声交谈：“所以这个巫师知道你变成……这样的事。”“这是个很重要的线索，我们必须找到他。”“说不定他就是施咒的人？”“如果可能我们还可以救出他的父母。”“巫师需要他妈妈？为什么？”“或许……她有什么技能？”“难道也是巫师？”“但是她拒绝了他，记得吧，他们不是一伙的。”“说不准，也许是散伙了。”“但反正找到他父母应该就可以找到那个巫师，对吧。”“天呐可我们都不知道去哪找他们！这个孩子也不知道！”高文的手掌摊开指向男孩。  
一时间大家都安静了。  
持续了大概小半分钟，伴随着懊恼的叹气和沉重的呼吸，“我知道……怎么找到我妈。”小男孩说。  
“什么？！”男人们都看过来，“可你说你……”  
“闭嘴让他说。”  
他们看着孩子，小朋友抿着嘴：“她不让我告诉别人，但你们会救她对吗？你们不会伤害她？”  
“我以我的荣誉，”亚瑟说，“还有我的名字，亚瑟·潘德拉贡，向你保证你可以相信我们，我们不会伤害你家人，我们只是想要找到那个绑架你的巫师。”  
小男孩看了他良久，才咬着嘴唇走到另一面墙边，取下墙上挂着的那张亚瑟之前“表扬”过的小画儿，说实在的他其实根本没有看出那些树叶和树枝拼出了什么。  
“那是什么？”高文悄声在莱昂耳边说，后者眯着眼睛：“鸟？”  
“蝴蝶？”凯皱着脸，他们看向王储，而亚瑟在这压力下不得不用力挤出几个单词：“……一堆树叶？”当然毫不意外被嫌弃了。  
男孩把拼成的东西从麻布上取下来捧在手心，“它会找到妈妈。”他向周围的大人们解释，接着低下头对手心说，“妈妈，你在哪。”  
奇怪的事发生了，那堆树叶和树枝突然抖了抖，活动起来，“哦，是麻雀，必须是。”高文撇嘴。  
不管怎么说那总归是一只鸟，因为它扇扇翅膀就腾跃到了空中，大人们互相对视，眼神里都写着一个单词：巫师。  
亚瑟咬牙，但他什么也没说，那只手工鸟已经从窗户里飞了出去，所有人都行动起来，“殿下确定你可以……”莱昂跟在女士身后追问，“上马。”他的长官不耐烦地回绝了他的关心。凯在马边将亚瑟的剑抛给他：“你的剑殿下。”高文又牵出了他之前还回来的马，亚瑟接过缰绳踩着马蹬沉了口气，就好像在蓄力，再一跃而上。  
“高文！你带上那个孩子！”  
“为什么！莱昂骑士更有责任心！”男人高呼，但他的朋友们只给他一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，就追着他们的王储绝尘而去，高文只好把孩子抱上马鞍，“好吧好吧，坐好了小屁孩，带你去找妈。”  
他们没有多少时间，此刻已经是日暮西山，去干活的农人都回来了，得赶在还看得见空中飞舞的那只树叶鸟儿的时候找到目标。  
与此同时，梅林还在沉睡中。距离他醒来并抱怨自己被落下还有一天的时间。  
16  
亚瑟还记得上一次自己找到巫师的老巢，是他的马带着他穿过瀑布。而这一次，他也没有想到自己会被一只根本看不出种类的鸟给带着……从悬崖上跳过去？真的？！这鬼地方怎么会有悬崖？  
骑士们真真切切地“悬崖勒马”，亚瑟问那个小男孩：“我不记得任何地图上有标注这样的悬崖，你是当地人，你知道吗？”  
男孩子坐在马上往下一看也被吓到了，悬崖根本看不到底，下面黑雾弥漫，他紧紧地揪着高文的衣袖摇头。  
他们在石崖边缘徘徊，碎石子被踩落掉下去，每个人都有点儿胆战心惊。  
虽然那只树叶的鸟飞不了很快，但再迟疑下去也会消失在视线中，大家都很着急，亚瑟或许是最迫切的那个，他的马不停地来回踱步。  
“我们搭桥也来不及啊？”  
“这个宽度也不是人可以跳过去的吧？”  
骑士们简直没辙，爱醉酒的那位抻着脖子瞅了瞅崖底：“难怪巫师们都是消失来消失去的，因为根本无路可走？”  
亚瑟突然一个激灵，“等等，你说什么？”他看向高文，骑士无辜地摊手：“我又说什么了，我没说什么啊！”  
“无路可走。”亚瑟重复道，高文更加莫名其妙了：“所以？”  
他们的王储一声不吭：“没时间解释，我碰到过这个情况，”他说着，驱马沿着悬崖走起来，“巫师把路面藏起来了，来吧，肯定有个地方可以过去。”  
“什么？拜托，这条沟根本看不到头嘛！”高文抗议，但亚瑟不管他，“不会太远，那样他们要绕太多路，应该就在这附近——看看有没有走动痕迹，经过的足迹什么的。”  
凯可没有和王储争论的资格，他毫无异议地服从命令，其他骑士虽然困惑但是互相看了一眼后也没有别的办法，沿着悬崖边查看起来，那只树叶鸟儿已经飞远了，焦虑的情绪在蔓延。  
“殿下？”凯喊道，“你看，这像不像一条路？”  
大家都跑过来，顺着凯手指方向一看，的确，这条线的草地稍微稀疏一些，枝叶也不如其他地方繁茂，像是一条荒废很久的小路。  
“但是依旧有一条悬崖横跨在这条路中间？”高文盯着对面说道。  
亚瑟拔出了剑，“来吧，”他牵着马来到崖边，脱下罩衫把马的头裹住，用剑去戳空气——悬崖前面不就是空气吗！高文半张着眼睛对莱昂说：“她是不是遇到了什么障碍？按道理女人的理智也不至于……”  
“等等，你看。”莱昂点了点下巴，牵着马跟过去。  
大家都看到了让他们下巴都掉下来的一幕：亚瑟走在空中，他的马也踩在空中。  
亚瑟一边用剑戳着他前面的“空气路”一边和马一起走到了对面骑了上去，“我去追鸟，你们快过来！”  
莱昂已经把马头罩住了，如法炮制去试探，他发现剑尖真的可以碰到什么，就像是路面被隐藏了，“他说得没错，来吧。”  
“这真是疯了。彻底的疯了。我能把我的眼睛也罩住吗？你们把我牵过去？”高文喊着，但莱昂已经走了，凯只笑着罩自己的马不答话。  
*  
夜色下，亚瑟是凭借听力在分辨那只鸟的去向，他察觉附近有人的时候已经靠得很近了。  
所有人下了马，悄悄地伏在灌木丛里，看到深蓝色的夜空下那只树叶做的鸟儿气数将尽般摇摇晃晃地飘向一个山洞，撞在石壁上掉下来不动了。这一定就是终点。  
莱昂和凯侦查回来汇报：“东边有两个人，西北有两个，山洞里具体多少不知道，里面有什么也不知道，好像有人在咒骂，我猜大概是骂你呢。”  
“我们的计划是？”高文问。  
“巫师已经受伤了，”亚瑟思忖，“你说过只有一个巫师，对吧？”  
男孩子点头。  
“他应该不成威胁，我割开了他的脖子，虽然伤口不深但那应该会影响他……巫师都是要念咒的？”他看向那个孩子，小男孩点点头又摇摇头：“有些厉害的巫师不用……”他悄悄地回答。  
“好吧，你妈妈应该在山洞里，跟着他。”亚瑟对男孩指了一下凯，转头又叮嘱凯，“看好他。其他人跟我走。”  
大家都顿了一下头。  
男孩从缝隙里扒开树叶看外面巡逻的人，当他再回头来，身边的人都不见了，他急忙四处张望，却发现刚才巡逻的坏人也不见了，而不远处似乎也传来细微的簌簌声，就好像有动物穿过树丛。  
森林里一片安静，有人捂住了男孩的嘴，他瞪大眼睛，“嘘——”黑影是骑士里最年轻的那个，“哈珀，凯记得吗，你得紧跟着我，来吧。”他牵着男孩离开灌木丛小跑向洞口，其他几个人都在那儿。  
这是一个巨大的岩窟，更像一间石块砌成的巢穴，腐蚀成奇形怪状的岩石切割了视线。里头有火光在闪烁，山洞让一切蒙上回音，分不清有多少人在干什么。“留个活口拷问。”亚瑟对他们说，第一个进去了。  
“是我的错觉还是怎么，他变成女人后更加强势更……”高文悄声做了个鬼脸，“更迷人更有……魄力了，不是吗？”  
“错觉。”莱昂看都懒得看他。  
亚瑟体型最小动作也最轻巧，他了发现前方有站岗的两个人面对面背靠石壁站着无法偷袭，高文打着手势表示其中一个交给他，另一个交给你们，其他人还在质疑，他就直接大摇大摆走了出去：“嘿，是不是到了换班的时候了。”  
站岗的人还没反应过来，高文就已经捂住他的嘴一刀插进了胸口，几乎在同时亚瑟也解决掉了他对面的。两具尸体被安静地放回地上。  
凯捂着男孩的眼睛。高文对他竖起大拇指。莱昂已经往前面去了。  
之前他们说过的咒骂的声音越来越清晰，但并不是男人的嗓音，而是一个女人，她在哭泣：“我会杀了你！我诅咒你——”  
叫哈珀的男孩一听便十分激动，凯拉住他，在唇前竖起一根手指。  
“哦亲爱的，你的天赋可不是在诅咒上，不是吗？而且你还有一个儿子！想想吧！现在我就会去找他，然后你可以思考一下加入我们的事，真的，我们计划的是一项伟大的事业！你知道的，让魔法重回大地！而且亚瑟·潘德拉贡一死，他的保护者就会是我们的人了。你知道他吗？德鲁伊们知道他的名字，艾莫瑞斯，那个著名的艾莫瑞斯。你觉得你可以拒绝他？还有我们即将开创的时代？”  
骑士们躲在暗处听着，亚瑟冒险探了一下头，用手指在地上随便画示意图：“40呎[6]，圆的，我们在这儿，”他点点地面，“这边三个守卫，这儿还有一个男人，一个女人，那应该是你妈妈，我没看到被我割伤喉咙的巫师。”  
“他在说话。”哈珀带着哭腔说。  
“什么？”亚瑟转动眼珠，“他治好了伤？这么短的时间内？”  
哈珀委屈得要哭了：“我……我妈妈可以治好他……她很擅长这个……”  
骑士们互相看了看，“好吧……我们见机行事。”他们把男孩子摁在一块石头后面要他藏好，提着剑冲了出去。  
哈珀躲在石头后偷看，骑士们三两下就解决了三个守卫，那个巫师咆哮着，两手撞飞了两个骑士，还有一个朝他冲去，他躲闪，个子最小的那个已经绕到他身后的女人那儿割开绳索，他们正要站起——哈珀跳出去大喊：“小心！”  
巫师已经震飞了高大的骑士，一手冲向她们，顿时巨大的力道掀起劲风，但哈珀看到自己的妈妈被推开了，只有那个金发的姑娘被魔法撞到了石壁上。  
“哇哦哇哦，”巫师也喘着粗气，“亚瑟·潘德拉贡！你真的让我吃惊。”他变了个样貌，不再是哈珀爸爸那胖胖的有一圈胡须的模样，而是有着短短的头发和络腮胡，鼻子直挺，眼睛深邃，看上去其实还算英俊的中年人，虽然个子依旧不高。  
“哈珀！跑！！”他妈妈喊道，但巫师只是抖一抖手指，哈珀的退路就落下一道铁门，外面又一道，接着再来一道。  
“你知道这儿以前是监狱吗？为了不让人劫狱，祭师设置了一道悬崖……你们是怎么过来的？”巫师侃侃而谈，“我很有兴趣知道。”  
亚瑟短暂地昏迷了一会儿，他艰难地爬起来，“不不不，我不想要你醒来，虽然你有非常漂亮的眼睛我的小姐，但抱歉了。”说着他又要施法，但哈珀的妈妈捡起地上的剑尖叫着冲过去：“啊啊啊！！”  
巫师躲开并推了她一把，她倒在地上，“阿比盖尔，亲爱的，我承认你治愈术很高明，真的，但你真的不适合用剑。太蠢了。”  
他捡起一把剑，“我待会再来和你讨论这个，我得……先弄死这些碍事的卡梅洛特骑士。”他朝着倒在地上的骑士走去，他们在尝试爬起来，“不……”亚瑟挣扎着，甩出他的匕首。  
巫师手一伸就把它停在了空中，再一用力，匕首就迅速射回亚瑟身上，“啊！！”王储惨叫着，刀子划破了腿鲜血直流。恰在此时巫师身后的莱昂翻身把剑投掷过来，3呎左右的骑士剑在空中旋转着迅速飞来根本没法躲，巫师又一手停住了它，他左前方的高文也甩出了自己的佩剑——骑士们的准头都非常棒，巫师躲闪不及只能再分出一只手来处理它，凯也紧跟而上。一时间前一把剑刚落地，另一把又暂停在空中，突然一下不可名状的声音，血淋淋的剑尖从巫师的胸口钻出来。  
哈珀后背紧贴在冰冷的铁栏杆上，看到他妈妈将一把剑插进了别人的后背。  
那个人的眼睛睁得老大盯着剑尖，慢慢地、慢慢地往下滑，跪倒，倒下了。  
他妈妈退了几步，摇晃着似乎也要倒地，但转头看到了孩子，顿时抖了抖，趔趄着朝他奔来：“哈珀……哈珀……”  
他扑进妈妈的怀里，抱头痛哭。  
在他们身后，几位骑士蹒跚着朝大腿受伤的女士挪过去，“你还好？”有人撕开衣服替她包扎，有人拔出了插在尸体上的剑在尸体的衣服上擦了擦递给另一个人。  
“糟糕……没留活口。”其中一位骑士说道，他们环顾四周，“我们活下来已经要感谢上帝了。”  
亚瑟靠着墙坐着，脑袋磕在石头上，平复呼吸，“谢谢她。”  
他们看向那对母子，“是的。”  
[5]Harper，音哈珀，原意是弹竖琴或者造琴的人。  
[6]呎在英文里是Foot，古时英国人用脚来丈量尺度，现在叫英尺，鉴于本文描述年代，故用旧称“呎”。


	6. Chapter 6

17  
“为什么巫师要选在这儿？”等喘过气来，高文就绕着这间小小的狭室转起来，40呎不过是一个成年男人十几步的距离，虽然圆形让它显得宽敞。  
“看上去像是做什么用的地方。”  
“你没听到吗，这儿是监狱。”  
“好了，现在我们怎么出去，这铁门牢固得很。”高文站在那对母子旁摇晃铁栏杆。  
阿比盖尔抚平儿子的头发，小男孩棕色的卷发很像她的，她的皮肤像每个务农的女人那样缺乏光泽，显得比实际年龄苍老，仔细看她长着一张不像农妇的脸，灰色的眼睛旁虽然有细细的皱纹，却没有削减她的美丽，但她脖子上有一片深色的烧伤疤痕，蔓延到了她的下颌骨直到被耳边的头发挡住。  
她站起来，把孩子挡在裙子后面，哈珀揪着布料，在上面蹭脸上的泪水。  
“你们来自卡美洛特。”她说。  
亚瑟没说话，莱昂替他回答，“是的女士。”  
“我知道卡美洛特是怎么对待巫师的，如果你们……”  
“不，女士，我们向你儿子发过誓不会伤害他或是他的家人，请放心。”  
阿比盖尔在松气之前低头看向儿子，哈珀仰着脑袋点头。  
她便带着贵妇般的骄傲扬着头接受了，“那么，我猜我得相信你们骑士的诺言。”  
“当然，美丽的女士。”一直站得很近的高文微微行礼，“你完全可以把身家托付给我，你有一个聪明勇敢的孩子，女士，伟大的母亲。”  
阿比盖尔被这恭维压得一下说不出话来，“谢谢，先生——”  
“高文骑士，为您效劳女士。”英俊的男人对她鞠了一躬，极尽讨好之能事。  
女士先是尴尬，但又被取悦般笑了笑，“阿比盖尔，”她说，看向其他人，他们也报上自己的大名，只有亚瑟保持了沉默。  
但刚才的巫师已经说出了他的全名。  
如果是平时，骑士们会很骄傲地宣告这一位是卡美洛特的王子殿下，或者他自己会大声说出自己的名字，亚瑟·潘德拉贡，这鼎鼎大名有谁不知道？他是五大国都闻名遐迩的王子，卡美洛特第一骑士，甚至有人说他是全阿尔比恩最优秀的战士，最值得期待的王位继承人。  
可是现在，他是一个女孩，说出去怕人笑话，那个亚瑟变成了女人？他的敌人会拍手称快，他的友邦会另谋他处，他的朋友忧心忡忡，而他的手下们更会羞于启齿。  
此刻其他骑士们正是如此，他们虽然是亚瑟麾下的骑士但也是他的朋友，向别人介绍他成了左右为难的事。正当他们犹豫不决，高文左看右看，张开了嘴——那通常是他决定要插嘴的前兆，亚瑟从墙边站起来，受伤的左腿无法施力，他拒绝了站在旁边的莱昂下意识的搀扶，用长剑支撑起自己：  
“亚瑟·潘德拉贡，女士，你大概已经知道了。我被诅咒变成了女人，那正是我拜访你们村庄的原因，我要找到巫师解除这个魔法。”  
他的声音比女人正常的音域要低沉一些，也是有意为之。  
“变成女人？”阿比盖尔打量他，“变成女人可不是诅咒，殿下，你为什么会这样认为。”她的语气显得十分不赞同。  
骑士们都颇有默契地一言不发，“无意冒犯，女士，但对一个国家的继承人，军队的领导者来说，这是诅咒，就像把一个有孩子的母亲变成男人也会有一样的困扰，或许。”亚瑟的回答也有些咄咄逼人，两个“女人”好像对彼此都有些看法——虽然其中一个只是表面是女人，但这足够让其他骑士们暗地里咂舌。  
“咳，那么，我们得想个办法先出去再说。”莱昂打断了他们的谈话，但高文却又插嘴道：“这么说……您是不是对这个情况有所了解？女士？关于把一个男人变成女人的咒语？”  
“我不……我听说过，”阿比盖尔迟疑地回答，高文点点头让她继续，“如果不是障眼法，我是说你照过镜子对吧？如果一个人真的被改变了性别，不是暂时的也不是幻想，那就是女神的恩赐，我是这么听说的。”  
“恩赐？！”亚瑟的高音在这洞窟里造成的回音都要把人的耳膜震破。  
所有人都闭了闭眼睛等待余音过去。  
“是的，尊贵的殿下，”阿比盖尔直视“她”故意强调，“而且这不是简单魔法。”  
“但这还是可以……改变的，对吧？变回去？”亚瑟迫不及待地追问，无视了她的冒犯。  
“我不知道……如果是诅咒什么的，你们或许也听到了我擅长这个，但只有古教祭司们清楚那些……流程和咒语，你知道。”  
“不我们不知道。”高文小小地从嘴唇缝隙里评论道。  
死一般的安静，亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，突然扫了一眼地上的巫师尸体：“他是吗？祭司？”  
阿比盖尔吞咽了一下：“不他不是，但你们的意思是，他知道谁对你做了这个？”  
高文解释：“因为他认出了他，除了我们几个没有人知道他现在的样子所以他一定知道点儿什么——不过我们没有责怪你的意思，真的没有。”  
其他的骑士都跟着摇摇头表示肯定。  
只有亚瑟深深地叹口气，“我们得离开这个……”他换了个话题，疲惫和失望溢于言表。  
“对，这些栏杆是用魔法弄下来的，能不能用魔法——”他们看向女巫。  
“你的保护者或许有办法。”阿比盖尔说。  
“什么？谁？”  
亚瑟叹了口气：“我听到了他提到了这个什么保护者，那是谁？听上去像一个巫师。”  
“你不知道？他是一个巫师，他是……或许最强大的巫师之一，没有人知道他是谁，我以为你知道。”阿比盖尔搂着她的儿子，语气听起来非常冷淡，“你让他反对他的族群，他杀巫师，为了你。”  
所有人都盯着他，亚瑟自己都一副不可置信的样子：“我有个巫师当我的巫师杀手？你们是怎么……会想到这种蠢事？！”  
阿比盖尔瞪着他一会儿，“好吧，那么你大概也不知道他或者她是谁，也没有人能来这儿把我们放出去，因为这是一间监狱，几百年前就用来关押巫师，没人能出去。”  
*  
这间40呎的空地里原本就有一支一人高的火盆。阿比盖尔施法让火盆里燃烧的木柴飘到地上，除此以外，她还治好了亚瑟的腿伤。  
虽然实际上，王储根本不想让她靠近自己，更别提他得容忍一个女巫的手放在自己身上了。但他在失血，他们没有药物治疗没有足够清洁的水源，再拖下去会很糟糕，所有的骑士都这么认为，从最初的回避到最后他们发现王储的意识开始恍惚，认为或许是时候变通了，就分别摁住亚瑟的四肢捂住她的嘴，请阿比盖尔治好他的伤口。  
这对骑士们来说也不是一个简单的决定，他们的年纪和亚瑟差不多，除了高文以外都是土生土长的卡梅洛特人，和亚瑟一样，从小就认为巫术是邪恶的，只是或许没有像他们的王子那样被耳提面命般灌输这个思想罢了。  
那之后，亚瑟被背叛了一样阴沉着脸，他的刀伤原本是一条很深的血口，现在已经结痂，据说如果条件允许阿比盖尔可以让疤痕都不留下。但他一点儿也不开心，绕着石壁转圈，就是不肯靠近火堆。  
“拜托，公主殿下，这可不是你使脾气的时候，看在上帝份上……这儿还有个孩子！”在说最后那句话的时候高文放低了声音还挡住了嘴，他身后的亚瑟看向哈珀，那男孩坐在他妈妈身边依靠着她，但目光一直跟着他。  
的确，在一个孩子面前表达对他母亲的反感是一件很不得体的行为，亚瑟似乎终于意识到了这一点，咬咬牙，他慢腾腾地挪回了火堆边，在莱昂和凯为他让出来的位置坐下。  
“你还得说点儿什么。”莱昂歪过来悄悄说，声音只有他们俩能听到，“你必须得承认还是有好的魔法，对吧？虽然难以相信。”亚瑟的眉头皱得死紧。  
他恼火地从鼻孔里嗤出一口恶气，英雄气短般张开嘴：“……谢谢，治好了我的伤。”他对阿比盖尔低声道，说完就挪开了视线。  
一阵诡异的沉默后，“别以为我乐意救助潘德拉贡家的人。”阿比盖尔回答道。  
亚瑟咬紧牙根，他当然知道，因此他憎恨需要巫师帮助的自己，这副躯体，这该死的命运。  
“为什么？”  
突然，小男孩的声音打破了大人们之间的沉寂，哈珀扬起小脸看向妈妈，再看看骑士们。  
一时间所有人都感觉到局促，感觉到罪恶，没人想向一个无辜的孩子解释这其中的原因。  
“这……很复杂，亲爱的。”妈妈的说法没有得到哈珀的认同：“但亚瑟很好，她救了我也救了你，虽然……没能救到爸爸……但，你说过我们要尽可能帮助别人，对不对？为什么你不愿意帮助她？”  
亚瑟瞪大了眼睛，一个女巫，教育她的儿子要尽可能帮助别人？他盯着阿比盖尔，女人温柔地抚摸孩子的头发，深深叹口气，“我很抱歉，儿子，你是对的。”  
她把孩子搂紧了些，抬眼看向对面的亚瑟，目光中多了无奈而不再是反感，她轻轻地摇头，“我也没想到一个潘德拉贡会……推开一个女巫。”她说的是之前那个巫师攻击她们的时候，亚瑟推开了她，自己被撞飞在石壁上。  
“你是个女人。”亚瑟不自在地为自己辩解，就好像这是一项罪行似的。  
“我以为在你的国家，杀掉每一个使用魔法的人是你们的法律。”  
阿比盖尔的话让她的孩子惊恐地抬头瞪着亚瑟，作为一个十岁左右的男孩，已经知道世界对巫师不太友好——他妈妈让他保密魔法的事，他当然知道，但杀了他们？这太吓人了！  
“……那是真的？”  
孩子虚弱的问句刺痛了亚瑟的心，他羞愧地垂下目光，想起自己犯过的罪，他总是梦到他第一次奉命追捕那些德鲁伊人的行动，梦到那些尖叫哭喊的孩子和女人……亚瑟再也坐不住了，他噌地站起来焦躁地走动。骑士们垂着头，听着他们的王储在他们身后踱步的声音。  
过了好一会儿，亚瑟才停下来：“是的，是真的，”他面向阿比盖尔和哈珀，“这是一条……不合理的法律。”他用尽全力才说道，尽量避免接触其他骑士的诧异眼神。  
那位母亲若有所思地仰头看着他，但亚瑟根本没有勇气回视，“那为什么你不阻止它？”男孩子天真地追问，他的眼睛大大的，溜圆溜圆，眼珠子和他妈妈一样是灰色的，在火光下像透明的冰块一样干净通透。  
“好了，亲爱的，”阿比盖尔打断亚瑟努力想要找到一个答案的沉默，“好了，下一次你可以去问问国王，因为是他制定的法律。”她把儿子抱到胸前，让他躺在盘起的腿间。这时候骑士们才意识到这个时辰对于一个孩子来说已经太晚了。  
“为什么国王……要这么做。”男孩嘀咕，不甘心地倒进妈妈的怀里，瞬间就闭上了眼睛，“我要……知道……”他睡着了。  
*  
夜深。  
“没有人会来救我们，我们得自己找到办法出去。”  
男人们给母子俩留了一些空间，紧紧聚在一起商量着办法。  
“你搜过他身上了？没有任何出去的钥匙什么的？”  
“你见到钥匙孔了吗就算有钥匙？”  
“那他自己是要怎么出去？他总不会把自己关在这儿吧！”  
“他活着的时候肯定知道，现在？你去问问？”  
他们你一句我一句互呛，由于之前已经把整个山洞都搜查过一遍，一无所获，挫败的情绪总得需要发泄。  
亚瑟往常要么享受他们的吵闹，要么制止他们，唯有此时一句话也不说不知道在想什么。过了一阵大家自觉没趣也都住了口，看着他们的王储，一如既往指望他来主持大局。  
“殿下？”莱昂开口道，“我们得想出一个办法，可以联系兰斯洛特他们，你看……那只带我们来的鸟……”  
亚瑟明白他的意思，但这意味着又要寻求女巫的帮助，虽然她和他们一样需要离开这儿。  
“明天早上再说吧。”他一锤定音。  
*  
而这时候的兰斯洛特和珀西瓦尔也正在篝火边，守着帐篷里的睡得死沉的梅林，讨论着他已经睡了一天了，明天会不会醒来，睡美人这个名字还真没取错。  
18  
骑士们都和衣而睡了，亚瑟倚着石壁，双手交叉在胸前，冰冷的岩石硌着他的肩胛，但让他保持清醒的并不是这股寒意。他总是觉得洞外好像有声音，似乎有人来了，但转瞬那动静又消失了，他神经紧张，无法入睡。  
火堆的光芒照耀着旁边躺着的女人和孩子，她的手臂把儿子紧紧地保护在胸前。  
亚瑟挪开目光，深深地叹口气。  
他也不知道自己在想什么。但有那么一瞬，他脑海里的确闪过自己的母亲。  
这是一个女巫，同时也是一个母亲。她非常爱她的孩子，而且她干得很好，那是个好孩子。所以巫术还是有可能是好的？就像很久以前莫嘉娜强调的那样，她恶心那些处决，反对国王的决策，他们的争吵整座城堡都能听到。亚瑟那时候非常……佩服她，只有她敢于和那样震怒的父亲争论，不畏惧他的怒火。  
现在，他也做不到。即使他知道了父亲有私生女，他应该感觉被背叛，但……他没有时间，莫嘉娜的离开撕裂了一切，一切他原本以为的事物……亲情、友情、信任……她居然是一个女巫，而她想要杀了从小一起长大的人……为什么？！如果不是邪恶的魔法腐蚀了她为什么她会变成这样？！  
“睡不着？”  
亚瑟猛地抬起头，不知道何时阿比盖尔已经来到他身边，男孩在火堆边蜷成一团睡得很香。“是伤口？”她说，在腿伤那边蹲下，亚瑟发现自己的手一直下意识地捉着伤口附近的裤子，布料都皱巴巴的。  
“没有草药的协助我只能暂时治愈它们，你太用力就可能会迸开，需要小心点儿。”说着，她的手很自然地放在了伤口的位置，轻声念咒语。  
“好点儿了？”她拿开手，亚瑟点点头，停顿了一下：“谢谢。”他说。  
阿比盖尔原本要离去，听到这么说她又停下来，轻轻地叹口气：“你让我很惊讶，亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”说完回到她儿子身边去了。  
亚瑟如鲠在喉，你也让我很惊讶，女巫。他在心里说，  
*  
第二天，大家并没有因为短暂而断续的睡眠恢复很多精神，显然都睡得不太好，阴冷的石窟冰凉的石板全部都和舒适挨不上边。  
亚瑟大清早就盯着洞口，虽然弯弯曲曲的洞窟根本看不到外面，但他总是难以放弃聆听外头的动静。  
“所以，你们需要通知外面的朋友，他们中有人是巫师吗？”阿比盖尔在听到他们的计划后问道。  
“不……但，他们都是很机灵的人，特别是兰斯洛特，珀西也许可以把我们挖出去……他们能找到办法救我们出去。总会有办法的对吧？”  
阿比盖尔似乎有不同看法，但她没有再辩驳，“好吧，我可以让东西寻找它的主人，但，那必须是他们身上的物品，之前那只斑鸠上有我的头发。你们有吗？”  
“斑鸠？”  
“头发？”  
骑士们的注意力纷纷被扯散了，“那是一只斑鸠？你怎么知道？”  
“我做的。”阿比盖尔回答。  
大家全都露出“原来如此”的表情，上下点着头，紧紧闭着嘴，就连亚瑟都忍俊不禁地咬紧牙根不发表评论。  
“那么你们有什么东西？属于你们朋友的。”阿比盖尔眯着眼睛扫视了他们一圈，继续说正事。  
骑士们都思索起来，他们站起来翻找身上的财物，“没有，我怎么会有？”“珀西还给我的钱算不算？”“我看是不可能了。”“高文身上可能有女人送的东西。”“我猜现在联系她们不是好主意。”  
过了一阵子，大伙全部都垂头丧气地表示，他们身上不可能有其他人的东西，即便有礼物都会放在家里，没有随身携带的。  
亚瑟没有参与寻找，因为他这一身衣服都是前几天临时买来的，除了佩剑和匕首是自己的以外，根本看都不用看。他站在栏杆旁盯着外面，山洞会放大每个人说话的声音，不妨碍他听到每一句谈话。  
“看来我们死定了。”高文大喇喇往地上一坐，“啊，好吧，至少不是孤零零一个人，也不是在酒馆门外的烂泥里。”  
“别开玩笑了高文！”莱昂踢了他一下，看看小男孩那边，一句“死定了”可能会吓到小朋友的！  
“抱歉。”高文对哈珀眨眨眼，男孩腼腆地对他笑，看起来只觉得有趣。  
“我们会想出办法的。”亚瑟参与了对话，来到大家身边坐下，盯着火焰的残迹——篝火经过一晚的燃烧已经在熄灭的边缘。  
“如果你还穿着自己的衣服，里面或许有梅林偷偷塞的东西，”高文用手托着下巴，“熏香什么的，”他想到了什么哈哈大笑起来，“有一段时间他故意用那个惹恼你来着，记得吗？让你浑身散发香味，我还以为你和哪个小姐鬼混去了！”  
亚瑟也想起来了，他嗤笑一下，“该死的梅林，”他咒骂道，“都是他干的好事，就连父亲都警告我收敛点儿不要老和女人混在一起……”  
骑士们都笑得四仰八叉，阿比盖尔好笑而困惑地看着他们：“你们在说谁？”  
“梅林！他的仆人！”  
“哦亲爱的梅林，不知道他醒来没有，他本来应该和我们一起的，但受伤了所以……也是好事，他不在这儿。”他们笑着解释，“或许醒了，他肯定火冒三丈，因为亚瑟抛下他自己走了！”  
“我打赌他一定在发脾气，兰斯可能得把他压在床上才能阻止他来掐死你。”  
“哦……”高文抬着头，半阖着眼皮，“那……是个好画面。”  
亚瑟横了他一眼。阿比盖尔看着他们，“一个仆人？我不知道仆人还可以跟着王子和骑士们出来冒险。”  
“他是一个朋友，”亚瑟纠正，“虽然没什么用，但……”他停下，发现自己下一句是“我习惯有他陪伴了”。  
这也太尴尬了，所以他闭上了嘴。  
但他的朋友们可没有放过他，“哦算了吧殿下，梅林比你说的有用多了。”“你根本离不开他，承认吧。”“就是，没了他，你都不是你了。”  
“注意——你们的——用词！”亚瑟低吼，脸不可避免地发红，好在山洞里光线不太好应该不明显。  
大家都嘻嘻哈哈的根本不把他的警告当一回事，但好歹是闭上嘴了。  
亚瑟尴尬地扫了阿比盖尔一眼，欣慰于对方没有在仔细打量他，但实际上她早就打量过了，淡淡地评价道：“我第一次听到一个王子和他的仆人是朋友。”  
“那没什么。”亚瑟急忙回道，生怕其他人再给他吐露些什么没羞没躁的事儿来。  
“所以，你的头发是他给你梳理的吗？”女人继续道。  
亚瑟愣了一下，伸手摸了摸脑后的辫子，已经过了好几天，发丝很凌乱，但基本的形状还在，“是的。”  
这么一说，其他男人们才意识到这个，他们纷纷后仰去瞅亚瑟的头发，导致王储干脆把辫子捞到肩膀前面来。  
“那系头发的绳子应该不是你的？”阿比盖尔盯着他垂在胸前的辫尾道。  
顿时，所有人都精神一震，亚瑟拾着头发一看，可不是吗，扎辫子的一根绳子正牢牢地绑缚在辫子尾端，看颜色好像是红色的。他连忙想要解开，但绳子系得很紧而且好像已经成了死结，他怎么拽也拽不下来，一急躁硬是连汗都冒出来了。  
“哎呀亚瑟，别急。”  
“是啊公主殿下，慢点儿慢点儿。”  
莱昂和高文一人一句，但他们翘首等待的样子也不见得就多从容。  
“我来吧。”阿比盖尔抬起手，示意亚瑟松开，后者没辙只好把头发交给了女人。不一会儿，那根绳子就被解下来了，亚瑟接过去看了一眼，点点头。  
其他人轮流传着看，但没看出什么头绪，就是一根红色的布条状绳子？  
“是梅林的领巾，他撕下来的。”亚瑟很清楚他们是在路上扎的头发，所以梅林不可能去城堡的哪个侍女那儿借头绳，他一定是就地取材用了身上衣服的某些部分，就像……那些给他垫裤子的布料一样，不说也罢。  
“好吧……这么一说的话，的确像。”高文盯着看了半天，还闻了闻，皱眉。亚瑟一把抢了过去，嫌弃地瞪他。  
阿比盖尔意味深长地瞟了亚瑟一眼，对她儿子说：“哈珀，你能教她做点儿什么？简单的那种。”  
小男孩眼睛一亮，猛点头，立马起身跑来跑去收集树叶，还把手伸出栏杆捡掉在外面的。骑士们一头雾水，“需要帮忙吗？”他们问，但男孩子带着笑容摇头，不一会儿他就跑回来，手里有了一捧干枯的落叶，什么形状的都有。  
“你要做鸟还是做蝴蝶还是……”男孩把树叶一片一片在地面排开，“你可以自己选！”  
“我做？”亚瑟不可置信地问，“我从来……”  
“对！”哈珀兴奋地喊道，“记住要两片差不多大小的才能做翅膀哦！”  
好吧，亚瑟发现自己没法扫小朋友的兴，只好在那一地的树叶里找来找去，找到了两片巴掌一般的枫叶，是漂亮的橘红色。“这像龙的翅膀！”哈珀喊道。接着，男孩兴致勃勃地教他怎么用树叶梗把这两片叶子缠起来，怎么卷起叶子做“龙的身体”，还撕了一条叶片出来做“龙的大尾巴”，亚瑟笨手笨脚地按照男孩的指示行动，他原本以为结果会很糟糕，但值得庆幸的是他变成女人后的手指纤细了不少……  
总之，在其他人的围观和时不时的刻薄评价中，亚瑟终于把一只“树叶龙”做好了。  
“可爱的小龙！”男孩子兴奋地叫道。  
“我觉得更像蝙蝠。”高文撇嘴，莱昂搡了他一下。  
亚瑟左看看右看看，还比较满意，“蝙蝠有这么长的脖子吗你这白痴！”他冲着高文呵斥道。骑士耸耸肩。  
阿比盖尔含笑让亚瑟把绳子栓在这条“龙”上，“系紧一点儿。”她叮嘱。  
亚瑟小心翼翼地打结，担心会勒死了他的龙。  
然后，阿比盖尔让他捧着这只小东西，双手覆盖上去，轻声念着长长的咒语——不明所以的词汇让人有些紧张，好像是古英语，又根本像是异世界的语言，亚瑟顿时想起来自己在干什么，他在帮助一个女巫施咒！  
但他别无选择，他吞咽，看向巫师活动的手掌下自己手心里的小小造物，脖子上挂着几圈红色的绳子，就像一条围巾。  
女巫结束了念咒，对他说：“现在，对这条发带的主人说点儿什么。”  
亚瑟张嘴想要询问，但阿比盖尔竖起一根手指，指指他手中的东西，“对它说，什么都行。”  
亚瑟很困惑，他不知道要说什么，但……所有人都盯着他，他只好低头对着掌心，深吸一口气，“梅林——我希望你可以走动了那你也许能派上用场……”  
他语音未落，那条“龙”就挥了挥翅膀，吓了所有人一跳，当然除了阿比盖尔，男孩新奇地瞪着它，亚瑟更加是震惊，他把手伸得老远，就好像担心这东西会对他吐火一样。  
“龙”扇动起翅膀腾空了，直直地朝着洞外飞去。  
大家都跳起来追到栏杆处，看着它在灰色的洞穴里慢慢地越飞越远，拐个弯就不见了。“我话还没说完呢！”亚瑟嘀咕，“那是梅林的领巾，它肯定也早就烦透你了。”他的朋友莱昂笑道。  
“那可真是……”高文喃喃道，“太不可思议了！”他喊起来，“亚瑟！你做了一条会飞的龙！谁能想到！！”  
亚瑟自己也难以相信，但那个小东西刚才就在自己眼前飞走了。  
神奇。他想。  
大家都沉浸在兴奋的情绪里，因为有了希望，接下来只需要等待。  
19  
时间总是在等候的过程中显得无比漫长。  
他们时不时在岩窟里走动，过一会儿又坐下来，走到栏杆前查看，绕着圆形的地面看来看去，试图找出一些能够逃出去的蛛丝马迹。  
“所以以前被关在这儿的人是死在里面了吗？一辈子也没能出去？”他们实在无聊，开始闲聊。阿比盖尔摇摇头：“我不知道，但这个监狱存在几百年了，只有极少数的人知道它更别提了解它了。”  
他们都下意识地扫了一眼巫师的尸体，“好吧……不知道他有没有和兄弟姐妹亲密的朋友什么的知道打开方法。”  
那具尸体躺在最避光的一角，骑士们有意无意总是坐在它的前方挡住男孩的视线。不过哈珀也没那个功夫去注意别的，由于刚才教亚瑟做了一头龙出来，现在又惦记着要教他做其他的动物，亚瑟哭笑不得。  
由着他玩了一会儿，阿比盖尔细心地发现王储改变了坐姿，他几乎没有起来走动过，故而女巫来到他身边：“我想是时候给你的伤口做一下处理了。”  
亚瑟不自在地挪动了一下腿，“没关系，这并不是我受过的最严重的伤。”  
“但很疼不是吗，”阿比盖尔说，“伤口很深，我只能让它简单愈合。”  
听到这个，高文凑过来：“只能简单愈合？我还以为咻一下伤口就会消失呢。”  
“那很难，强大的治疗师可以把人从鬼门关拉回来，但我做不到，那需要很多年的学习。”高文点头：“你是说要很老的时候对吧，像盖乌斯那样老的时候。”  
阿比盖尔眨眨眼睛，顿了顿：“谁？”  
“卡梅洛特的医生，他非常博学，医术也很高明。”莱昂解释，亚瑟点点头，凯接口：“是我们的救星，不管什么事都可以去找他！”大伙笑了，“哦他可是我们的骄傲，真的，特别是那对眉毛，卡梅洛特有名的特产。”  
大家哈哈大笑，阿比盖尔扫视他们，淡淡微笑。  
“他也是梅林的老师，不过我说，更像父亲。”骑士们继续道，阿比盖尔睁大了眼睛，那一瞬间她显得很吃惊，她看向亚瑟，带着好奇的探究神色：“是殿下的仆人梅林？那个梅林？”  
“他是个糟糕的学徒，我都不知道他学了什么。”亚瑟撇嘴。  
“哦拜托亚瑟，他还是帮了盖乌斯很多忙的，老人很喜欢他。”莱昂驳斥他。“盖乌斯就是太喜欢他了，把他当儿子而不是学徒，所以他才老冒冒失失的什么也干不好。”亚瑟回道，其他人也同意，“说得也是，但谁不喜欢梅林呢！”他们喊起来，“难道你不喜欢梅林？”  
王储板起脸，但没人怕他，“不管你说什么都没人信，殿下，除非你说你喜欢他！”高文唱歌一般喊道，大家哄笑。  
“他是个仆人！没有任何一道法律要求王子要喜欢他们的仆人！”王储气呼呼地反驳，所有人包括阿比盖尔都笑了，男孩儿哈珀这里看看那里看看，天真地问：“谁是梅林妈妈？亚瑟的男朋友吗？”他不太懂把男人变成女人的魔法什么的，一直认为亚瑟就是个女孩儿。  
骑士团突然噤声了，他们带着意味深长的微笑彼此对视，然后爆发出巨大的笑声。亚瑟翻个白眼，懒得理他们。  
“咳嗯，”最后还是莱昂找回了理智，他憋着笑，“你的腿还疼吗殿下？”  
亚瑟根本不理他。  
莱昂心知肚明地和朋友们使了个眼色，笑着摇摇头。  
“哦别管公主殿下了，我觉得我的手腕扭到了，美丽的女士，你能帮我看看吗？”高文凑过去卷起衣袖伸出自己健壮的胳膊，阿比盖尔瞥他一眼，无奈地扫视面前的“男色诱惑”：“哪儿？我觉得您的健康良好，先生。”  
“真的？我觉得手腕不太灵活，再仔细看看？”说着阿比盖尔就看到这位骑士故意旋转他的胳膊，鼓起肌肉让她欣赏。  
其他骑士都很想敲他一闷棍，苦于没有工具。  
“抱歉，我想我大概是没办法治了，你的毛病得找更优秀的治疗师才行。”阿比盖尔无奈又好笑地让他显摆了一会儿，别过脸看向孩子。高文大大方方地收回手，“你太谦虚了女士，你治好了那个巫师，那可是很严重的伤。”  
阿比盖尔困惑地皱起眉头：“什么？我没有。”  
顿时所有人的注意力都放在了她身上：“没有什么？”  
“我肯定我割开了他的脖子，我还划伤了他好几刀，但昨晚他完全看不出受过伤！”亚瑟也转过身来。  
其他人也赞同他的说法：“我们进去的时候到处都是血，但那不可能是亚瑟的，他只有手心有割伤。”  
阿比盖尔起身走到尸体边，拉开领子给他们看脖子：“没有伤口，就算是我也做不到完全不留伤痕。”  
一时间，几个人全都沉默了，这是怎么回事？  
“等等，我们需要整理一下，”亚瑟做着手势，“昨天中午，我到达你家，有人伪装成你的‘丈夫’在那等我，那时候巫师和你在一起吗？”  
“不……”女人回答，“我在这儿，他离开了。”  
“他是什么时候回来的？”亚瑟追问。  
“我在山洞里看不到天色……大概傍晚？他突然闯进来，然后……他押着我丈夫……”说到这里她看了一眼儿子，把他搂进怀里，轻声说，“非常突然……杀了他。”  
“我很抱歉……”亚瑟神色黯然地颔首，“他本人没有受伤。”阿比盖尔摇摇头。  
“……但性情大变？”  
“我不知道？他只是……很生气，非常……他威胁接下来要杀了我儿子，所以我……”阿比盖尔闭了一下眼睛。“所以你诅咒他，我们在外面听到了。”莱昂接口，大家都连上了时间线。  
亚瑟深深吸了一口气，“那么，我猜，这儿不止一个巫师。”  
骑士们一听，手都放在了剑柄上。  
阿比盖尔的手神经质地抓住了孩子的后背压向自己，“妈妈？”哈珀颤抖着。  
山洞里好像温度都下降了几分，大家全都汗毛倒立。  
“那么为什么他没有出现？他在哪？”有人问道。  
“他需要治疗，还有养伤……”亚瑟闭了闭眼睛，痛恨自己为什么从来没有想到过！就在他懊悔地咬牙之时，好像又听到了他昨晚和早上都听到过的动静，他一直以为自己神经过敏——“聪明……公主……”  
就好像是牙齿透风一般的声音从洞口传来，“公主”的S尾音拉得如此漫长就像蛇的嘶嘶声。  
所有人都倒抽一口冷气。  
亚瑟带头冲向栏杆，果然，三道门后站着一个阴影，在他身边有人举着火把。等大家的眼睛适应了光线，他们看到一个长得很像角落里尸体的男人，甚至像尸体一样苍白，脖子上绑着绷带，带着虚弱而阴冷的笑容看着他们。  
“你们……”他开口，“我应该……让你们……死在……这座监牢里……”  
“不！！”亚瑟咆哮着，猛烈地摇晃栏杆，但三层门外的巫师根本不为所动：“还有……这个……东西，”他抬起手，亚瑟之前送出去的那只戴着红围巾“树叶龙”在他掌心蒲扇着翅膀，好像一只试图挣脱禁锢的小鸟。  
“不！！不！！”  
“下地狱去吧！！”  
骑士们的怒吼在洞窟里荡出阵阵回音。  
“它会……指引我们……找到，你们朋友。”他笑得那么阴森恐怖，让人忍不住寒碜。  
手一松，那只小龙就再一次朝着洞窟外飞去，只是这一次，它身后跟着一群摩拳擦掌的歹徒。  
“不！你想要什么！！你到底想要什么！！”亚瑟捶打栏杆，喊叫的声音带着嘶哑的喉音。  
他的咆哮声在岩窟里回荡，共振，交织出仿若野兽般的的轰鸣。树林里鸟儿们争相起飞躲开这可怕的声音和未知的危险。  
“呵呵……嗬嗬嗬……”巫师诡异地笑着，“亚瑟·潘德拉贡……我要，你，死。”  
*  
鸟好吵，梅林迷糊地翻身，感到肩胛很痛，还有胳膊和腿，腰，该死脖子都痛死了！他猛地醒来，头顶是帐篷，好吧，发生了什么？  
*  
吃过了东西，休息了一会儿，梅林百无聊赖地活动手指，继而活动手臂，腿……虽然很疼，但那种隔夜后的闷痛已经是身体在修复的征兆，他会好起来的，梅林希望再快一点儿，再快一些。如果盖乌斯在，又会呵斥他在滥用魔法了，他试图用魔法修复受损的肌肤，虽然见效甚微。  
夜幕降临，气温也随之下降，他们把梅林从帐篷里挪到了外面的篝火旁，珀西在火上烤着一只野兔，梅林仰面躺着，正对星空。  
“亚瑟他们现在做什么呢？马肯定已经还了，他们能找到巫师吗？找到了就他们那几个人能做什么？他们打听到什么没？”还有亚瑟的生理期，现在不知道好了没有。当然了这话不能说出来，所以他只能暗暗担心了。  
“梅林，你是他的仆人，不是他的妈。”兰斯洛特翻个白眼，珀西瓦尔哈哈一笑：“我觉得差不多。”  
“我讨厌你们，”梅林闷闷地说，“难道你们不担心？”  
“我们当然担心，”兰斯洛特往火堆里丢了几根树枝，“但你得相信他们，他们是骑士，亚瑟也是，你最清楚。”  
梅林得承认朋友说得有道理，但他胸口萦绕的那股忧思却无法驱散，“我觉得胃里不舒服，我有糟糕的预感。”他愁眉苦脸地叹道，兰斯知道他的能力，若有所思地看了他一眼，“真的是预感而不是要上厕所？我可以把你扶到那边的灌木丛里去。”  
“我来吧。”珀西瓦尔把烤兔肉架起来免得烧焦，拍拍手上的灰起身来背梅林。  
“我能自己……我已经不是那么虚弱了珀西！”梅林抗议，严厉拒绝了被当作一个半身不遂的病人，最后只让珀西瓦尔架着他的胳膊把他扶到灌木丛边上，“好了，好了，我可以自己走。”  
“你确定？千万别……坐在什么不该坐的东西上。”珀西瓦尔做个鬼脸。  
“我会守着他，去看着你的晚餐。”兰斯洛特拍拍他的肩膀。  
梅林歪歪地靠在一棵树上，确定珀西看不见他，“我有很糟糕的感觉，兰斯……”他还不能很好地自由行动，稍微动一动就还是龇牙咧嘴的。  
“真的？对了你说过你可以看到未来……”他的朋友接道。  
“不那需要水晶……但，关于亚瑟，我总是……我们可能有某种联系你知道，硬币什么的，在他被变成女孩之前，我做了一个梦，梦到了他被变成女人！虽然那是个很滑稽的梦……”  
“好吧……那，你是又梦见什么了还是……”兰斯洛特试图理解他，但梅林摇摇头，“不我没有，但我很……我不知道，或许只是我在担心。”  
“没关系，今晚你再休息一晚，如果明天你好一些了，我们或许可以让你上马慢慢走，免得哪天早上起来不见你人影了。”兰斯洛特点点头，“好了，那你到底是不是需要方便？我回避。”  
说完，他调侃地一笑，在梅林的怒视下转过身朝着篝火走去，“我会叫珀西来接你的，完事后记得叫唤一声。”  
“我讨厌你们！”梅林高声回答。  
可当他说完，他又感觉到了那种违和感，森林被风吹动发出呼呼的响声，没有鸟叫，只有狂风扫过。


	7. Chapter 7

20  
“我可以！”梅林避开珀西瓦尔打算把他抱上马的手，“我能……自己……”他奋力地试图攀上马背，旁边两位男士看滑稽剧一般地在胸前插着手瞅他。只见这位高挑的男仆双手抓着前鞍桥，一条腿绝望地勾在马鞍上，另一条腿使劲地蹬着，想要把身体蹦上马去。  
“我猜吃晚饭的时候你大概可以坐上去了，没关系我们还有时间，现在还只是上午。”兰斯洛特看看珀西瓦尔，后者撅着嘴点头：“是的。”  
“啊……我恨你们……”梅林停下了蹦达，“能用嘲笑我的时间托我一把吗？拜托？”  
珀西瓦尔哈哈大笑，“很荣幸为您服务，阁下。”骑士恭敬地说，上前双手托住梅林地上的那条腿一撑就把他送上了马背。  
梅林用缰绳甩了他的背一下：“你们都跟高文学坏了！那家伙是个糟糕的榜样！”  
两个朋友笑着，各自坐上自己的马，“小心别掉下来了梅林，”兰斯回到了正常那个温文尔雅的君子模样，“你走前。”他揪住自己的马，让梅林跟在珀西瓦尔身后。  
“我尽力。”梅林做着鬼脸，他不得不承认，光是在摇晃的马背上坐稳就已经足够吃力，如果马要小跑的话他肯定就得死翘翘。  
“你还好？”  
“还好……我能撑住。”梅林尽力回答，他悄悄地用魔法缓解身上的肌肉因马匹运动而带来的痛楚，颠簸的马鞍一下一下地拱着他，像是一场看不到头的酷刑。  
但亚瑟在等着他，他不能再耽搁了。之前那个黑衣巫师说“我们需要人手”，是什么意思？他们已经不择手段地“创造”出了不死的打手，还需要多少？他们要做什么？这一切都有待调查清楚的时候，他怎么能只是躺在那儿！  
“我们得快点儿！”梅林想着，咬紧牙根驱马前进。  
“喂，”珀西瓦尔本来就没走多快，突然发现梅林居然超到了他前面，“梅林——你刚恢复……”  
“来吧，没时间游玩。”男仆执拗地一笑，珀西瓦尔看看兰斯洛特，后者已经放弃了劝说，柔和地笑着摇头一夹马肚：“算了吧，但你要再晕倒，我会毫不留情地嘲笑你梅林。”  
“放马过来！”  
他们三个赶着马快步走起来，风从他们身上掠过，对旅人来说是温柔的慰藉，但对梅林来说最轻微的抚摸都仿佛是沉重的抽打。他被岩石墙体碾压过一整天的每一寸皮肤都在风中哀痛，可梅林发现自己可以用魔法去缓解这种痛苦，他便不断地催使身体里的“力量”游走在四肢，魔法集中到哪儿，哪儿就稍微舒服一点儿，但那非常消耗体力。  
行进途中间断休息了几次，梅林实在无法拒绝，他努力表现得不那么累，但兰斯洛特知道一切，只是令人感激地一语不发。中午的时候他们吃了点儿东西，那时候梅林已经觉得自己可能到极限了，他的魔法很活跃，但身体承受不住。  
又走了一段时间，停下来的时候他已经满头大汗，这让珀西很奇怪：“你很疼？”  
“不……我只是，休息一下就好。”梅林一屁股坐在苔藓上，喘着粗气。兰斯大概有数，只能递给他水，“如果我不认识亚瑟，我一定会好奇是哪个姑娘值得你如此拼命，梅林，”他低声调笑，“她一定非常漂亮，善良，还有也许和你有一样的天赋。”  
梅林虚弱地笑笑，兰斯的描述让他想起芙蕾雅，是的，那个真正的女孩儿，曾经自己也想过要为了她放弃卡梅洛特的一切远走高飞，曾经那个女孩儿让他满怀怜爱和疼惜，给他带来过憧憬。  
可到头来，谁也不是，只有亚瑟。  
事到如今，梅林无法想像他会因为别的什么人做到这个地步，哪怕是芙蕾雅。这一路上他备受挫折但魔法却很精神，甚至从来没有这样充盈过，即便是休息的时候也在他身体里流转，就好像他的身躯有着大脑以外的自我意志，那就是做好准备，为了亚瑟。  
或许他也是时候承认了，亚瑟不仅是他的王子，也是他的心，他的光芒，他前进的理由，他的一切。  
梅林轻轻地喘着气，真实的想法就好像每一次的呼吸，自然地，诚实地摆在他的面前：瞧，承认这个也不是很难，你爱他，一直如此，只是直到他变成了女孩，这一切才水落石出罢了。  
“梅林？”兰斯洛特见他发愣，手按住他的肩膀，“你还好吗？”  
“嗯？”梅林回过神来，点点头，珀西瓦尔已经从行李里拿出了之前在营地里熏好的肉：“饿了吗？要吃吗？”  
“中午不是吃过了吗？”梅林已经见怪不怪了。  
但高壮的骑士可不管那么多：“好吧我当那是拒绝了。”他把食物塞进嘴里，对兰斯洛特示意，后者摇摇头，“留着点儿给你这大块头吧。”  
“谢啦，我是不会跟你客气的。”珀西一边吃一边回答，在他们身边坐下。“你们是不是以前经常在一起？”梅林瞅着他俩，“也许珀西就是被你喂成这么大个子的。”  
“才不是，他家可是地主，轮不到我这平民穷小子来喂。”兰斯洛特拍拍好友的肩膀，当初是他推荐珀西来卡梅洛特找亚瑟，因为他知道那个王子值得一个像珀西瓦尔这样好的骑士。  
“不不不，我那时候经常出来找你一起去打猎，记得吗？我们每次都把猎物吃完了才回去，家里都觉得我是用打猎的借口出去找姑娘了。”珀西咽下一口，急匆匆反驳。  
哈哈哈哈，两个好友笑起来，“好了，抱歉耽误你找姑娘的时间，诶你省着点儿吃。”兰斯洛特起身检查佩剑马匹，正抬头间，突然警觉起来。  
“珀西。”他说道，后者立马把手中的东西一丢抽出了剑。  
两个人把还站不起来的梅林夹在中间背对背准备战斗，森林里静悄悄的，只有偶尔的鸟叫和什么东西拍打的声音。  
“那什么声音？”他们四处张望，过了好一会儿也没有发现什么。  
又等了一下，“这是什么？”梅林指给他们看一个方向，“看。”  
他们定睛一看，空中好像有一只鸟儿正摇摇晃晃地飞过来，忽高忽低的，起起落落让人看着揪心，好像时刻会从空中跌落。  
但那只小东西还是挣扎着飞过来了，方向正是他们三个所在的地方，骑士在它靠近的时候用剑去撩它，但那小家伙居然还绕开了。  
“这是什么？”他们已经能看得很清楚，这根本不是鸟，而是树叶什么的——“魔法？”  
那只树叶做的东西飞到了梅林面前，或者说，飘到了他面前，梅林依旧坐着，那东西就掉了下去正好砸在梅林的大腿上，最后颤抖了一下叶子做的翅膀。  
梅林——我希望你可以走动了那你也许能派上用场……  
声音仿佛是随着树叶的抖动一并落在梅林的手里，他顿时愣住了，抬起头四处张望，他听到了亚瑟的声音？幻听？可每次他以为是幻听的时候，都是女性的亚瑟，而且之前每次都是真的！  
“这是什么？”其他俩人凑过来，“树叶鸟？”  
“你们没听到吗？”梅林问道，“亚瑟的声音。”  
“什么？”两个朋友看着他，也跟着四处张望，“亚瑟？在哪？”  
梅林咬牙摇摇头，“难道是我听错了？”五指托起手中一动不动了的物事左右看了看，很快他就找到了一抹熟悉的红色，瞬间他明白了。  
“是亚瑟在求助！！”梅林喊道，撑着地面想要站起，“我们得帮他！”  
“什么？”两个男人一头雾水，“你在说什么梅林？”  
“这个！”梅林扶着珀西站稳，给他们看那只“树叶鸟”上捆着的布条，“这是我给亚瑟扎头发用的！是他头上的！我刚才听到了他的声音！他肯定遇到了危险！！”  
“好吧，那我们最好赶紧——”兰斯点头，转身就去牵马，珀西瓦尔还是莫名其妙，他困惑地看了看反应积极的兰斯一眼，又看了梅林一眼，“有什么事是我不知道的吗？”  
“抱歉珀西，很难解释……”梅林有些愧疚地扫他一眼，“我也不知道亚瑟是怎么做到这个的，但……”他看了看手中的“树叶鸟”，放进了口袋，“但他显然需要帮助，我很肯定。”  
“好吧，既然你这么说……”珀西困惑地点点头，兰斯把马牵到梅林面前，他攀着马鞍，珀西瓦尔正要去托他的脚——嗖地一声，一支箭插在了梅林的马鞍上，堪堪擦过他的脸，马嘶鸣着扬起前蹄跑掉了。  
“找掩护！”兰斯洛特刚喊道，接二连三的箭矢射来，他们狼狈地架着梅林躲进树后。  
“有多少人？”珀西隔着几棵树冲那边的兰斯问道，对方抽空往后瞟了一眼，“射手两个，三个，或许更多。”  
珀西也探了一下头，两支箭就嗖嗖朝着他的脑袋飞来。  
“我也有两个射手，还有四个在靠近。”  
珀西瓦尔抡起剑，“你掩护我。梅林，躲好。”  
“不用担心我。”几乎是躺在地上背靠树根的梅林插嘴。  
他们俩冲了出去，兰斯用长剑格挡箭矢，珀西瞬间就撞飞了一个冲过来的袭击者，再砍倒了一个，远一些的歹徒识相地不过来，反而一下子好几支箭飞来，他们纷纷挡下，飞箭络绎不绝，俩人忙于应对。当兰斯发现的时候，珀西的的身后已经站了一个人——“珀西!!”他想要过去但一支箭从他腰间掠过，兰斯痛呼一声倒在地上来不及跃起而珀西瓦尔旋身阻挡身后的袭击，但那个人的宽剑已经来到胸前——  
“不——”兰斯挣扎着爬起来。  
只见珀西瓦尔把那个人摔了出去，原来他抓住了对方用剑的手，使出蛮力阻挡。可这样一来，他的胸口还是挨了浅浅一刀。  
兰斯支起剑挡住另一枚弩箭，珀西把他扶起来，“你还好？”“小意思。”  
伏击的人见他俩都受伤了，顿时都涌上来，至少有十来个人。  
“糟糕……”兰斯和珀西一人对付一边，虽然也接着搞定了几个人，但很快他们就发现其中有一些根本砍不动，“他们是死人！”兰斯洛特有经验，暗暗叫苦。  
“什么？”珀西正一剑戳进一人的肚子，但那个人却没事一般一刀朝他脖子上砍过来，珀西躲得踉踉跄跄，对方腹部还插着一把剑却一刀一刀朝着他劈下，饶是壮实如珀西瓦尔这样的战士也吓到了，他连连后退不小心摔倒在地，那“怪物”举起大剑刺下——  
下一秒，珀西瓦尔却没有感觉到被穿透的疼痛。  
袭击者飞了出去，撞在一棵树上，肚子上的剑都因为这猛烈的撞击而掉了出来。  
“什……”他立马跳起来，看向兰斯洛特，他的朋友正朝着旁边一跃，原本在攻击他的混蛋就像刚才那个“怪物”一样被一股空气撞飞。  
接着，摇摇晃晃还要站起来的人，就在珀西的眼前，炸成了碎块。  
“巫师！”有人喊着，转身逃走，但没有被放过而是接二连三摔的摔，炸的炸，空气中就好像有什么爆裂了开来，怒火，或许。  
过了好一阵树林才重新安静下来。空气中弥漫着浓烈的血腥味道。  
珀西瓦尔震惊得动弹不得，兰斯洛特有些愧疚地看着他，垂下剑。  
“现在你知道了……”他喃喃道。  
“什么？你会魔法？”珀西耸动眉头，呆呆地瞪着他。  
兰斯洛特挫败地叹口气，抬抬下巴示意他身后：“不是我。”  
高大的战士猛地转身，完全靠着树干支撑自己的梅林正在慢慢下滑，兰斯洛特跑过去接住他：“你还好吗？”  
“有人……跑了……”梅林气喘吁吁地回答，“抱歉……”他抬着头，兰斯也抬起头一看，珀西站在他们身后，一脸惊讶。  
“我……不想……瞒着你们……的……”梅林闭上眼，原本就累坏了的他已经说不出话来了。  
21  
夕阳低垂，监狱里的人都已经饿了一天，他们的饮水和干粮都在马匹上，口渴和饥饿让人焦躁，如果大人还能忍耐，小孩子却经受不了太多的磨难。  
但哈珀一次也没有说过饿和渴，他依偎在妈妈的怀里，看着骑士们低声交谈。  
“不亚瑟你不能这样。”莱昂低声对他说，“就算见鬼的巫师同意了，我们也不能让你一个人留在这里，不。”  
“我们别无选择。”亚瑟看了一眼女人和她的孩子。  
骑士们都深知这一点，“我得尽一切可能让你们离开，”亚瑟叹气，“你们得通知或者搭救兰斯洛特他们，如果来得及的话，还有卡美洛特得准备好。”  
“准备什么？”凯困惑地问道。  
亚瑟没有回答他，莱昂和高文的表情说明了他们的反对态度，后者直接喊了出来：“这太蠢了，这真的太蠢了！”  
“那是法律。”亚瑟看着他，“如果我没能回到男儿身，我也一样会失去继承权，莫嘉娜一定会卷土重来，那时候没人会支持一个是公主还是王子都搞不清楚的人。而这是很大概率的将来！我甚至可能无法……父亲必须尽快确立一个新的继承人——”  
“狗屎！”高文喊道，“法律！贵族！规则就是狗屎！至少我知道，哪怕你变成女人，也还是会有很多人会跟随你！”  
“这是真的。”莱昂看着他们俩说，“我同意。”凯也跟进。  
亚瑟叹口气，“我很感激，伙计们，但是眼下事实是，我们甚至无法离开这儿。”  
他们四个沉默了，这是无法回避的现实。  
巫师想让亚瑟死，实际上他想要这里的每一个人死。但他不会亲自动手，他想看骑士们自相残杀，他想要看到这些贵族为了食物乞讨，他想要高贵的卡梅洛特王储跪下来恳求，崩溃。  
“你做梦！”当时凯第一个怒喝，而高文则笑了：“这是我听过的最好笑的笑话。”  
“我们……等着瞧……呵呵呵……潘德拉贡！等你……饿了……你会求我。”巫师这么笑着，带着他的人出去了。  
那之后亚瑟非常安静。巫师肯定已经派人已经去找梅林一行了，谁知道他们能不能逃过一劫？！  
亚瑟决定如果他跪下来请求能让巫师放走其他人他就要这么做。这正是莱昂他们强烈反对的事。  
“你不能做点儿什么吗？女士？”囚室之中大家困兽般转来转去，高文第一百次经过阿比盖尔身边时说，“你有魔法，他们也有魔法，有什么不同？”  
阿比盖尔摇摇头，“我是个治疗师，我学习医治的魔法，除此以外我只会一些简单的，比如让你飞一小段，但这根本威胁不到他们。”  
“妈妈还会讲故事的魔法！”哈珀补充道。  
“什么讲故事的魔法？”亚瑟在一旁问。  
阿比盖尔有些抗拒回答他的问题，大家都看出来了，她紧紧闭上嘴，低下了头，“只是，一些……虚幻的东西，每个巫师都会的戏法，没用。”  
“我喜欢，”哈珀在她怀里轻轻地说，“她用那个给我讲故事。”他又对其他人道。  
亚瑟走过来坐下，“让我看看。”  
小男孩也坐起来，他已经有一段时间没吃东西也没喝水，小小的幼嫩的嘴唇干燥起皮了，看着让人心疼。  
他母亲没有应答，但哈珀摇了摇妈妈的胳膊：“拜托……”  
阿比盖尔不忍心拒绝儿子，抬手在空中晃动了一下五指，就好像魔术师变戏法一样手指间出现了一只黄色的小蝴蝶，小东西在众人的目光中飞舞了一会儿，凯伸手捂住它，展开手，蝴蝶像烟雾一样消失了；她再晃动一下手指，这回是一只雪白的兔子缩在她掌心里，小小的像一只雪球，跑到了地上跳来跳去，还蹦跳到了亚瑟腿上——王储浑身僵硬，但兔子在“她”身上直立起来嗅着，这一幕可爱得人心都化了，哈珀咧嘴笑起来：“是不是很神奇？！”他崇拜地看着母亲，女人虚弱地笑笑手指一翻，拿出一根麦芽糖。哈珀舔着嘴唇，啊呜一口咬下，糖果就好像真的被他咬了一半似的缺了一块。  
“这都不是真的。”阿比盖尔叹气，糖果在她指尖消失了，她抚摸儿子头顶麦芽颜色的软发，“我吃到了妈妈，甜滋滋的！”男孩子仰起头说，他妈妈眼睛里泛起泪光，亲吻他的额头，声音哽咽：“哦亲爱的。”  
男人们低下头去，亚瑟若有所思地注视着母子二人，“你还可以变出什么？”  
*  
“什么？”  
“他们有巫师！”来人气喘吁吁，脸上还溅上了斑斑血迹，让那张惊惶的脸更添几分恐惧。“一定就是那个人？”另一个人喊道，“炸成了碎片！那些不死战士！一个一个！太可怕了！！”  
在囚牢外的空地，把亚瑟他们困住的巫师灰色的袍子外露着脖子、手背上白色的绷带，他咬了咬牙，下颌骨青筋暴露。他身边站着几个人，“我们得离开，”其中一个说，“没人的魔法是他的对手。”  
“我……要亲眼……见到潘德拉贡……绝望……求我！他杀了我兄弟！”巫师吼道，虚弱的语气也没有削减恶毒的怨愤。  
“但这两个蠢货逃跑了回来！暴露了我们的位置！”旁人道，“而且你们甚至没看清楚那家伙的样子！”说着一刀插进了其中一个人的腹部，抽出来，那个人倒下了，另一个吓得要跑，但被人夹住，他不住地恳求：“求求你……”  
“留着他，”巫师阻止了要继续动手的人，“也许下次见到……能认出来……”  
没人再动弹。艾莫瑞斯，他像一块乌云一般罩在这群人头顶，没有人说出他的名字，但他却真切地存在。  
“那个叛徒……巫师的……叛徒！”巫师捶了一下膝盖，血从绷带里渗出来。  
“我们应该杀掉潘德拉贡，只要他死了……”  
“怎么杀？他现在和几个骑士关在里面，有死角可以躲开箭矢，还有那个女人，受了伤她也可以治好！”  
“放火烧了那个洞！”说话的这个人一脸络腮胡子，膀大腰圆，脸上油光发亮，能刮下一个三口农户之家整年的用油。  
“就这么办。”另外一个人说。  
巫师还沉默着，此时又有一个人说道：“但，计划不是这样的……”  
“现在还管什么计划！”  
“所以之前每一个没有计划的家伙都被杀了或者失踪了。”这个人说，“就像‘黑袍'，他去哪了？我们已经几天没有他的消息了，他留下的死尸已经没剩下几个。”   
“如果他肯说出自己的方法，我们自己也能制造战士。”有人嗤之以鼻。  
“那不是普通的魔法，他只是借用了什么，哼哼，他怎么会告诉我们。”  
“够了。”领头的巫师站起来，“烧死他们。我们走。”  
*  
“他们在做什么？”高文站在栏杆边上。  
亚瑟闻言看过去，莱昂和凯都靠过来：“或许他们打算在洞里搞烧烤。”  
王储一言不发，盯着那些人走来走去往他们的方向丢柴火，有人看到“她”，“你烧死巫师，今天，我们让你们享受一下巫师的待遇，潘德拉贡。”丢下这句话，嘿嘿笑了两声。  
“可这里面还有一个巫师呢！她是你们的同伴！”高文把脑袋卡在栏杆中间喊道，“难道你们就不管她了吗？”  
“她也是叛徒！”外面的人呸地吐了一口唾沫。  
很快栏杆外的木柴堆得挺高，亚瑟对之前说过话的人喊道：“嘿！你！死之前我有个问题！你们找到另外几个人了吗？他们在哪？”  
那个人脸色一变，狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“你死定了，公主，谁也救不了你！”  
亚瑟摇晃栏杆，“你们没有折磨他们，不是吗？”  
骑士们有些困惑地看着他，为什么亚瑟要确认这个？如果兰斯和珀西还有梅林已经遭遇不测，这个消息又能带来什么好处？  
阿比盖尔把哈珀抱在怀里，轻轻地哼着一首儿歌，男孩又饿又困，在妈妈臂弯里昏昏欲睡，乖觉得就像一个天使。  
“他们没有找到他们。”亚瑟突然低声说，“如果他们已经遇难，这些人肯定会带着他们的尸体来羞辱我。”  
“有道理。”莱昂点点头。  
“可是为什么他们突然决定要烧死我们？”凯不解。  
“就好像他们突然改主意了，这还没饿上一天呢。”高文说。  
“有什么发生了？”他们问。  
“艾莫瑞斯，一定是艾莫瑞斯要来了。”阿比盖尔的声音从他们身后传来，亚瑟回头，“他到底是谁？或者她！你们看起来都很怕这个人！”  
“当然，至今为止要伤害你的巫师不是死了就是失踪，换成你也会害怕。”阿比盖尔回答，哈珀在她怀里缩了缩。  
他们互相看了看，“你真的没印象吗，某个会替卡美洛特捕杀巫师的巫师？”高文瞅他。  
“我不确定……”亚瑟皱着眉头，“我只……好吧事到如今也不瞒着你们了，我知道是谁。”  
阿比盖尔瞪大了眼睛，她抱着孩子走过来，“真的？”  
“对。”亚瑟翻了个白眼，“我父亲可能没想到我知道！”  
栏杆外丢下柴火的人动作停下，他们窃窃私语了几句，有人出去了。但骑士们都没有注意到。  
“是谁？”莱昂困惑地看着他的王储，其他人全都是这般模样，只有高文怀疑地瞅他：“你肯定吗？我认识吗？”  
“你当然知道。”亚瑟白了他一眼，“这人天天在宫里，你就算不想认识也难。”  
阿比盖尔盯着亚瑟，似乎有一箩筐的问题要问，但她忍住了，亚瑟正要说什么，栏杆外热闹起来。  
领头的灰袍巫师进来了，他手上重新换上了白色的绷带，看来之前亚瑟割下的一刀挺深。  
“晚上好，我知道了为什么……艾莫瑞斯发现你们了，所以你们要烧死我们逃命。”亚瑟好整以暇地看着他，“是不是？巫——师？被另一个巫师追杀肯定不是什么好事？据说他——或者她，很厉害，不是吗？”亚瑟一边说着一边看了一眼阿比盖尔。  
灰袍巫师的脸色原本就不好看，现在更加是如他身上的袍子一个颜色。  
“你……”  
“你想不想知道是谁？他，或者她。”亚瑟继续说。  
“等等，你要告诉他？”阿比盖尔把儿子放下，前进了两步。  
“亚瑟？”骑士们也有些摸不着头脑。  
“如果你杀了我，当然，他或者她可能会找到另一个王子，然后也许他或者她会饶你们一条生路，毕竟你们都是巫师，那家伙肯定……还是有一丝怜悯之心的……虽然执行我和我父亲的命令时眼睛都不眨。”亚瑟说得很轻快。  
“你……想要……什么……”灰衣巫师眯起眼睛。  
“他或者她，会狩猎你们，由于你们断送了长久以来一个巫师为成为辅国大臣所做的努力，任何人都会很生气，你们甚至连这个人是谁都不知道，就会……”亚瑟抬了一下头，“被炸掉？或许？我还蛮喜欢那种死法的。”  
巫师几不可见地摇晃了一下，亚瑟追加：“我会告诉你名字，这样你们或许可以先找到——”  
阿比盖尔喊起来：“不！”  
“为什么？”亚瑟回身扫了她一眼，“你不愿意用一个名字换你和你儿子的性命吗。”  
“艾莫瑞斯是预言里会把魔法带回阿尔比恩的人！”阿比盖尔喊道，“你不能——”  
亚瑟厉声回答，“就算你说的是真的，我更加应该干掉这个人了。”  
对面的巫师眯起眼睛，“她……撒谎……”  
“我没有！你不能……你不能告诉他们！”阿比盖尔激动地喊叫，“让她闭嘴。”亚瑟对身边的骑士摆了一下头，其中一个便朝着女人走去，“听着，巫师，我可以告诉你名字，然后你们可以杀了这个人或者被杀掉，看你本事。但我的要求是让我和我的骑士先出去，至于这个女人和她的儿子，随便你们。”亚瑟站在栏杆边低声道，突然，一声惨叫，他们往洞穴里一看。  
阿比盖尔手里不知何时有了一把沾血的长剑，一位背对洞口的骑士歪倒在了地上。  
“你这个女巫！！”亚瑟咆哮，另外两个骑士抽出剑，但阿比盖尔手中那把已经挥过一个人身前，那个骑士面朝下倒地。另一个扑过去，阿比盖尔一只手就让他飞了出去。  
“我就知道潘德拉贡没有一个好东西！”阿比盖尔低吼，亚瑟抽出了剑，“原话奉还，邪恶的巫师！”  
“妈妈？亚瑟？”哈珀无助地看着她们。  
阿比盖尔挡在儿子面前，举起手来，地上的剑便都朝着王储飞过去，亚瑟就地一滚躲开来，可阿比盖尔已经等着他了，但亚瑟不愧是优秀的战士，他在千钧一发之际用自己的剑敲开对方的凶器，两个女人缠斗在一起，但很快阿比盖尔的魔法就把女战士再一次掀到了洞穴的石壁上，“妈妈！”哈珀的尖叫带着哭腔，阿比盖尔擎着剑朝亚瑟冲过去。  
当她后退，一把剑将亚瑟钉在了墙上，金发的女骑士不可置信地捂着腹部。  
男孩子好像被吓到了，忘记了哭。  
栏杆升起，灰袍的巫师走进来，他的打手们也举着火把涌进来。  
女人在众人的刀剑威胁下警惕着，“我不会让他告诉你名字。”可她刚抬起手，就被一股力道撞上了石壁，虽然她原本就站在墙边。  
“告诉我……名字……”巫师走近亚瑟，后者捂着腹部的剑伤短促地喘气，那只剑还插在那儿，微微颤抖。  
“是……”亚瑟咳了两声，“那是……”他虚弱地喘息。  
巫师更走近了些：“谁？”  
“我……不可能……”亚瑟浅浅呼吸着，巫师焦急地靠近：“名字！”  
有人在对阿比盖尔下手，她大喊着：“别动我儿子！！”  
“安静！”巫师咆哮，“等等他们没——”又有人喊道，巫师正要做点儿什么，可他觉得脖子一凉。  
“——再让你逃掉了，”亚瑟说，“她”站起来了，腹部的剑不知何时消失了，就连血也没有留下，“她”欺身向前在他耳边轻轻地说，“——这次，巫师。”  
“她”推了巫师一把，这个人睁着眼仰面倒地，一动不动，脖子上插着那把“熟悉”的匕首。  
亚瑟加入了战斗——之前“死掉”的骑士们早就站起来和歹徒们战成一团，阿比盖尔护着她的孩子，把所有想要伤害他的人都摔了出去。  
一片混乱中，骑士们渐渐占据了上风，但不知道是谁点燃了洞口的柴火，等闻到烟味火势已经不小了。“快走！烟越来越大了！”亚瑟帮凯搞定了一个纠缠不休的家伙，推着年轻人走，他又找到了莱昂，代替他和人作战，“走！把女人和小孩带出去！”莱昂便去帮助扛起哈珀。  
“高文？！”亚瑟喊着。  
烟越来越浓了，呼吸困难，谁都顾不上攻击谁只顾遮着口鼻蒙头朝外冲。  
洞外已经是星夜，首领一死能跑的都跑了，一个人也没有，凯接住了阿比盖尔和莱昂手中的孩子，接着高文从烟雾中跑出来，跌在地上剧烈地咳嗽，阿比盖尔看向浓烟滚滚的洞穴入口，“亚瑟呢？”莱昂蹲下来问道，高文一边咳嗽一边摇头，凯激动地冲过去：“我去找他！”  
“不！”莱昂挡住他，“这样浓烟你找不到任何人！”  
“亚瑟！”莱昂喊道，“亚瑟！”他挥手企图摇散面前的烟雾，试图走到更里面去，但烟雾实在太浓了，几乎无法张开眼睛！  
一阵风刮来，“我撑不了多久！”阿比盖尔的声音传来，莱昂回头一看，发现女巫举着双手在试图做什么，大风冲进山洞清出了道路——“感谢！”莱昂连忙朝前跑去，“快！”阿比盖尔喊道。  
可露出来的洞穴里没有亚瑟，莱昂便深吸一口气一头扎进了烟尘中。  
风从一开始的强劲变得断续，“莱昂！亚瑟？！”两个骑士焦急地张望，最后也纷纷跑了进去，阿比盖尔维持魔法已经很吃力，根本来不及阻挡，她咬牙坚持了一会儿，最后脱力地跪倒在地。  
烟雾重新弥漫洞口，“妈妈？”哈珀被大人们放在树下，步履蹒跚地想要靠近母亲。  
突然，烟雾中出现人影，阿比盖尔起身迎上去，几位骑士互相搭着肩膀走出来，最中间的是一个已经失去知觉的苗条身影。  
他们倒在地上大口喘气，阿比盖尔把亚瑟翻过身来：“亚瑟？”  
哈珀跑过来摸着“她”的肚子，查看之前有“剑”插进去的地方，用尖尖的娃娃音喊道：“亚瑟！快醒来！”其他人咳嗽的咳嗽，喘气的喘气，但都挣扎着看过来。  
金发的骑士半天没有动弹，“殿下？”“公主？”大家拍打他的脸，“有没有水？”“我去找找！”凯急忙动身，却听见有人咳嗽起来，回头一看，他们的王储长长地出口气半睁开眼睛：“谁……肚子……重死了……”  
凯和别人一样看向“她”的腹部，一双小手撑在卡梅洛特的“公主”肚子上，哈珀无辜地眨眼。  
所有人都松了一口气，然后毫无形象地大笑起来。


	8. Chapter 8

22  
他们休息了一晚，第二天水葬了哈珀的父亲，小男孩呆呆地看着骑士们把父亲的遗体摆放在木船上，火燃起来的时候他既不哭也不闹，但睁着大大的眼睛一眨也不咋地等着火焰包裹的小船沉进水里。  
他们没能找到马匹，当然，那些人逃走的时候把能带走的都带走了。他们只能步行去附近的村庄。  
途中休息的时间，哈珀挨着正坐等开饭的货真价实的“公主”亚瑟身边，盯着他的肚子：“你真的不会死吗？”  
亚瑟笑了，“你妈妈讲故事的魔法你知道，伤害不了我的。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“那你就不会像爸爸一样先走掉咯？”  
“暂时不会，我希望，在你长大之前。”他摸摸男孩的头，小朋友抬头看“她”：“我还会再见到他的，妈妈说。”  
“对。”亚瑟点点头。  
“但什么时候？”男孩皱起眉头。  
“……我希望我知道，但我并不清楚。”王储摇摇头。  
“我会想他的。”哈珀垂下头去抱住他，脸埋进亚瑟的胸口。  
亚瑟觉得怪怪的，不过这是他第一次变成姑娘，所以不习惯胸口这陌生的触感和那莫名的距离……情有可原，他心想，别扭地拍了拍男孩的后背，一抬头，发现高文正盯着他们。  
“干嘛。”  
“没什么，只是觉得小孩子真方便。”高文耸耸肩，目光流连在哈珀的后脑勺上。  
亚瑟愣了一下，继而明白了这家伙在说什么，随手抓了一把地上的泥土草叶什么的往高文的方向丢，花花骑士跳起来也捡了一手树叶丢回去，一下子骑士们嘻嘻哈哈的不知怎么闹成一团。阿比盖尔采了些草药回来就看到这些男孩子们（虽然中间出了个叛徒）互相丢着草叶树根，其中亚瑟还时不时把她儿子抱起来做树叶挡箭牌，哈珀咯咯笑着被抛到一个骑士身上，骑士们挠他的痒痒，举着他在风中奔跑，像之前保证的那样教他用真正的剑格斗，林子里都是欢乐的笑声。  
*  
“那么，我们就到这儿了。”亚瑟在村庄外站定，他身后莱昂牵着新买的马，其他人——当然不包括高文，都准备上马了。  
“谢谢你，殿下，”女人对他点头，“你真的不需要我为你整理一下头发吗？”她半调笑地说。  
王储不自在地把一头乱发抓到脑后，“不谢了。”他顿了顿看向小男孩，便在哈珀面前蹲下，“再会了哈珀，好好照顾你妈妈，做个男子汉。”  
男孩子点点头，一旁的高文在阿比盖尔的手背上亲吻了一下：“实在舍不得和你分别，美丽的女士，但……我的朋友在召唤我，我——”  
“对，召唤你呢，快点儿。”亚瑟不耐烦地插嘴。  
阿比盖尔淡淡地笑着，“祝你们顺利，先生们。”她的笑容有一丝忧伤，却也十分真诚，亚瑟颔首，像每一个高贵的骑士那样。  
他们都上马了。  
哈珀牵着一匹小马驹，之前一直乖乖地看着他们，现在终于忍不住扁着嘴要哭起来：“亚……亚瑟……”  
亚瑟回头冲他笑笑，笑脸难掩倦容却衬托得“她”更温柔和美，每一个看到的人无论男女都忍不住叹息。他对男孩鼓励地点头，继而回身策马离开。  
骑士们对着女士颔首致意，追着王储而去，阿比盖尔牵起哈珀的手转身，男孩抽噎着，“我不想亚瑟走！”  
“我不想她走！”男孩在被妈妈带着回家的路上一直在哭泣。  
“只有骑士可以一直和王储殿下在一起，哈珀，”妈妈叹息，而只有贵族子弟才能成为骑士。  
哈珀鼓起腮帮：“那我要当骑士！”  
妈妈苦笑着没有回答。  
*  
“梅林他们如果能动，就会在半路，大概是卡索森林中部遭到袭击，如果不能那就还在原地，我们顺着路找过去总能找到。”亚瑟这样说，大家都很赞同。  
另一边，“亚瑟他们肯定是遇上了麻烦，这些人是跟着求救的鸟过来的，我们只要追上去就能找到他们了！”梅林喊道，兰斯和珀西同意，但是，“你都快累死了！你是想让我们扛着你的尸体去找亚瑟吗！”他的朋友一边扛着他，一边无可奈何地抗议，珀西耸耸肩，“问题是，那些逃兵已经跑得没影儿了。”  
“把我绑在马上，追！”梅林命令。  
这就是亚瑟他们找到男仆的时候看到的光景，梅林在马背上趴了一晚，脸色通红，汗如雨下，亚瑟还以为他受了重伤。  
“梅林？！”他跳下马，冲上去在旁人帮助下将男仆从马背上解下来。回到踏实的地面，梅林长长地叹口气，亚瑟悬在他上方担忧地扫视他，他也终于能够仔细打量一番自己的主人了。  
亚瑟简直可以用披头散发蓬头垢面来形容，汗水糊得头发粘在脸上几乎都看不出模样了。  
“所以，你没受伤。”殿下检查完毕，语气无法归类为失望还是舒心。  
“对，抱歉你还得继续忍受我。”梅林气喘吁吁地笑道。  
“你才不抱歉。”亚瑟瞪他，毫不留情地起身把位置让给其他要探视梅林的人，“嘿，又见面了！”高文笑嘻嘻的，“你根本不知道我们经历了什么！”  
“你们也不知道我们经历了什么，我打赌。”珀西瞥了兰斯一下，对梅林眨眨眼。  
“你们当然是解决了那些来追杀你们的人，那还用说？”高文翻个白眼，“我跟你说，这两天是我经历过的最离奇的三天中的……”  
“另外一天是你忘了喝酒还是自己给了酒钱？”亚瑟白他一眼，“今天哪儿也不去了，找个地方扎营。”  
“是，殿下。”其他骑士说。  
高文扁扁嘴，“还是那个讨厌的公主殿下，唉，可怜的梅林，你还是得不到解脱。”说着他帮梅林摇晃着站起来，“很高兴你们还活着，伙计们。”  
其他人都应和着，他们之前短暂地拥抱过，捶打彼此的胳膊，莱昂已经拿出了医药包打算给兰斯和珀西包扎伤口，大伙寻了个空地生火，围坐下来，吃点儿东西，虽然只分别了三天却都仿佛隔了几十年没见一样透着些生疏劲儿。  
首先，珀西发现自己有了必须对亚瑟和其他人隐瞒的秘密，除非他想要梅林死，否则他最好和兰斯一样把嘴巴闭紧，虽然他琢磨着该大概可以和高文透个风，但心里也没底。思前想后，便沉默了。  
梅林被珀西抓到现行后心有愧疚，并且这件事也提醒了他——“对其他人的隐瞒尚且如此痛苦，那么将来对亚瑟的欺骗如果暴露……”他根本不敢想那一天。亚瑟近在咫尺的面孔，让保守秘密的那道门承受着撞击一般开裂，他摇摇欲坠，想想吧，有一天他会知道，他总会知道，你能承受住吗，你还能坚持多久？梅林咬着牙，不敢看任何人，尤其是兰斯和珀西。而身边的亚瑟辐射的温度，故意坏心眼地触碰他的瘀伤这一亲昵的举动都仿佛在提醒他：总有一天，你们将再也不能这样仿佛朋友一般坐在一起，更别提碰你！他会唾弃你，憎恨你，厌恶你……还有你那不可言说的暗暗恋慕，这根本就是个错误！一个天大的笑话！  
亚瑟对此当然一无所知，他原本因为这几天的遭遇而低落，想到阿比盖尔和哈珀这样的存在，卡美洛特那无差别的魔法禁令可能会伤害到他们，新看法对他一直以来根深蒂固观念的冲击，一切都令他焦躁。他真的需要做点儿什么，但那能改变他父亲的观点吗，他要和父亲做对吗，王子的职责和儿子的忠诚都在呼唤他。他不得不烦躁地试图用别的事情来分散一下注意力，便故意戳梅林一下让他疼得哼哼，但几下之后总得不到更多反应，换以往梅林早就口无遮拦地呵斥着什么糟糕的王子之类的话了。无聊。难道梅林真的很疼？真的被戳疼了？他想，自觉没趣，更加郁闷了。  
而莱昂在经历了这几天后，和王储一样土生土长的卡美洛特贵族一直以来受到的教育被颠覆了，巫师并不都是坏的，也可以善良无私并且友好忠诚，阿比盖尔为他们做的那些事，久久在他脑海里盘旋。而且亚瑟还出言否认了国王的政策，这可是太少见了，向来孝顺的王储到底是怎么想的呢，看他扭着眉毛只怕心情不佳。  
凯见莱昂似乎在琢磨着什么，自己便也不好开口，左看看，右看看，资历最浅的他觉得还是安静地待着吧。  
高文倒是不介意絮絮叨叨着这几天的经历，可是即便是他，此刻也察觉到了不对劲，所有对话总是简短而迅速地结束，大家好像都心事重重，发生了什么？  
“所以，你们遇到了一个女巫。”兰斯是唯一一个在认真听他说话的人，女巫，这个单词让梅林顿时抬起头来：“发生了什么？你有受伤吗？被下咒了的吗？”他急切地扫视亚瑟一身，后者翻个白眼，还在因为梅林不搭理他而生气呢。  
“就算我被下咒，你除了躺在那儿一动不动以外还能怎么办？”亚瑟横他一眼，“我讨厌巫师！他们为什么就不能让事情简单一点？决斗就很好！非要搞什么咒语戏法！”说到激动处，亚瑟狠狠地把拨火堆的木棍甩了出去。  
梅林一声不吭，脸色一阵白一阵红，兰斯同情而无奈地看看他，这一回对梅林的处境同样感到抱歉的还多了一个珀西。  
“还是有好巫师的，公主，你这回也看到了，阿比盖尔小姐就很好，她是个好人。就像你我一样正直。”高文不满地回答，“她叫阿比盖尔？”兰斯问道，高文点点头，绘声绘色地把他们被困山洞，亚瑟有如天助一般想到了办法——“因为他平时看起来可没那么机灵！”“高文你是想要睡马厩吗！”——他们在女巫的配合下杀掉巫师逃出生天的故事，当然了高文顺便夸大了一把他的个人魅力和智慧在故事里的重要性。  
梅林听得目瞪口呆，什么，他没搞错吧，亚瑟会借用巫师的力量？亚瑟会接受魔法？真的假的？  
可是，最初的震惊过后，梅林又想起来，亚瑟刚才还说他讨厌魔法。  
所以难道他和乌瑟一样需要的时候就利用魔法，用完了就抹杀吗？但梅林知道亚瑟，王子不是他父亲，他悄悄瞥向那个对追问细节的其他人三缄其口的“公主”，幽幽地整理自己的思绪。  
“不管怎么说，我们还是得承认这回魔法真的帮了忙！”高文仿若无心之言般感叹，所有人登时精神一凛。  
是了，就是这个问题，兰斯和珀西屏声静气期待着看向亚瑟，那是可以决定朋友命运的反应；莱昂也等着王储接话，因为那将是他誓言效忠的人的意愿；高文感觉到了其他人的注意，凯意识到了这是自己将来要执行的命令来源，所有人都看着亚瑟。  
王储对突如其来的静寂感到一丝困惑，他扫视了一圈，明白了。  
“我……”他顿了顿，“是的，我承认，关于魔法，我——和很多人都有误解和不了解的地方，”他叹口气，“但卡美洛特禁止魔法，这是我不会、也不能违背的现实，魔法和巫师太不可捉摸，为了所有人好——除了巫师以外的人，法律就是法律。”他又警告式地扫视了一圈，看向火焰。  
梅林黯然收回目光，他应该能想到的，一个好女巫就能改变亚瑟根深蒂固的厌恶吗？能够改变卡梅洛特的法律吗？他太天真了。  
“不过，或许有好巫师，用魔法治病救人。”亚瑟突然说，梅林睁大眼睛，所有人都是，亚瑟叹口气，垂着眼睑沉默了一会儿，继续道，“但如果魔法不是邪恶的，那是什么改变了莫嘉娜？”他的面孔有些扭成一团，就像忍受着痛苦，“那不是我认识的莫嘉娜。”说着，亚瑟站起来，走开了。  
梅林张开口，他更本能的反应是安慰亚瑟，但他想起来，是他，粉碎了莫嘉娜对朋友、友谊和自由的最后希冀，他也是把莫嘉娜推向黑暗的帮凶。  
这么算起来，梅林发现，自己需要瞒住亚瑟的秘密真的太多太多了……  
“真是够了，”高文突然喊道，“我们好不容易又聚集在一起了！干嘛这么死气沉沉的？我认为我们应该趁着太阳还在头顶，赶紧找个城镇什么的歇歇脚！”  
“你就是想喝酒。”莱昂一语中的。  
高文扯着脖子反对：“当然不是！你说，我们有两个晚上睡在那种石头块上，没吃没喝的，现在就啃点干粮怎么够啊！”  
莱昂也不说话了，的确，这一次大家都够呛，“而且梅林如果能睡在床上也会对恢复有好处。”高文又补充道。  
这下大家都不反对了，除了梅林：“不我觉得我——”  
“怎么说？公主殿下？我们休息够了，出发吧？”兴高采烈的高文骑士打断他的反驳，把身边的大伙扯的扯推的推弄得个东倒西歪，但大家都还是坐着，只有他站着。  
亚瑟站在几步远的地方，面对众人询问的眼神，他又看向垂着头不知道在想什么的梅林，点点头。  
顿时大家都积极行动起来。  
而亚瑟的目光迟迟在梅林身上流连不去。  
23  
“梅林！你能在马上坐稳吗？需要帮忙吗？”高文在马边等着梅林爬上马背，因为男仆似乎需要做好充分的准备才能有勇气上马。  
亚瑟闻言牵着马走过去，“走开，高文。”  
骑士翻个白眼耸耸肩回自己马旁去了，“你坐我后面。”亚瑟拉着马缰稳住坐骑，让梅林好上去。  
“我——”梅林想要反对还是怎么，但都在王储不悦而笃定的目光下闭上嘴，亚瑟二话不说把他送上马鞍，“你变胖了。”完了“她”皱着脸道。  
“我才没有！”梅林翻个白眼，“是你力气变小了——”  
“不要反驳你的主人，”嘴硬的亚瑟翻身坐到梅林身前，“尝试着别掉下去好吧？你的木头脑袋会硌着马蹄子。”亚瑟微微偏头嘱咐，梅林咕哝了一声“菜头。”手松松地搭在亚瑟的肩膀上就算是抓住了。  
骑士们和兰斯洛特牵着一匹空马，三两开道，三两殿后，大伙说说笑笑的，好似一场久违的秋游。  
坐在同一匹马上的二人没有参与任何一段对话，他们沉默了好一会儿，“你到底是怎么回事？”亚瑟低声说，声音淹没在旁边高文的大笑里，“你很疼吗？很难受？需要看医生？”  
梅林在他身后摇摇头，“不，还好。”  
“那你是怎么了。”亚瑟不依不饶。  
“我很好。”梅林依旧回答。  
“相信我，梅林，如果你还好，你会更烦人，虽然你现在就已经够烦人了。”亚瑟又回了一下头，不过由于她一脑袋头发都披散着，看不到多少脸。  
梅林想起，一直以来看似迟钝的亚瑟对他的情绪都察觉得挺快，不管是他失去父亲还是芙蕾雅，当他低落的时候亚瑟总是在身边，笨拙地试图安慰他开导他，那个傻王子，总以为梅林的一切都逃不开他的法眼。  
好吧，亚瑟也不是全错。  
“我说了我很好，”梅林回到，“什么时候王子殿下关心起仆人的健康了？你真的没有被下咒吗。”  
王储突然一拉马缰，“啊啊啊！”马儿急刹导致梅林先是撞到了亚瑟的背上，接着不可遏制地朝后倒去。  
“梅林！我告诉你别掉下去！”亚瑟反手揪住他的胳膊往身前一扯，男仆惊魂未定地箍住女人纤细的腰肢大喊大叫：“谁让你突然勒马！明明想摔死我还怪我！”  
“如果你一开始就坐好！怎么会摔下去？！”  
“我坐好了！”  
“那就别嚷嚷我要摔死你！”  
“我坐好了你也可以摔死我！”  
“我当然可以！如果你继续提醒我这一点！”  
“瞧？你就是个菜头！”  
“别在我耳边叫嚷！”  
“那我应该在哪？你又没有第三边肩膀！”  
“你可以——只是闭嘴！梅林！”  
虽然亚瑟嫌弃梅林声音大，但没有松开扯着梅林箍着自己腰身的手。  
其他人不知道什么时候都和他们保持了一些距离，高文和莱昂头都没回，“刚好一点儿又开始了。”  
*  
艾林尼是五大国中对魔法最纵容的一个国家，当亚瑟一行人走进他们的边陲小镇，居然发现有一些店面旁的招牌上光明正大地写着“神奇的魔法效果”或“魔力奇迹”之类的字眼，经过打探，发现这些店要么是药剂店，要么是裁缝店，“大概是夸张吧。”骑士们暗自讨论，“夸大他们的治疗效果或者裁切工艺什么的。”  
亚瑟不置可否。  
进了镇他们就下了马，只有梅林还坐在马鞍上——在王储的强烈要求下，因为亚瑟说他可不想要一个体力不支而昏倒的男仆。所以亚瑟宁愿牵着马慢慢走着，就好像“她”才是仆人似的。  
“伙计们，他们说酒——旅馆在那边！”高文喊着，兴冲冲地牵着马带路，很快就来到了一家人热闹的酒馆兼旅店面前，是一家三层高的砖头房子，墙上有着奇怪的印迹，像是被无数次砸碎了酒瓶，酒浆顺着墙壁流下来形成的。  
一楼传来杯盘锅碗碰撞的声音，高文率先拍开了木门，“老板！住宿！你们的马厩在哪！还有酒！”一个有着大大眼袋的人走出来接过亚瑟手中的缰绳，对马上的梅林欠了欠身，亚瑟正在帮助男仆下马没注意。  
“几位要几间房？”这个人穿着油腻腻的围裙和袖套，看起来像个厨房人员，但瘦瘦的，脑袋前倾好像随时准备弯腰鞠躬。  
“三间。”亚瑟随口道，出门在外他们都很习惯了，其他人俩俩一间，高文肯定是睡酒馆里的，他和梅林睡一间。  
但梅林抢在所有人前面纠正道：“四！我们要四间！”  
“为什么？高文又不需要房间，他从来不回房。”亚瑟满不在乎地回答。  
梅林翻个白眼，靠近了亚瑟耳边轻声说：“你还记得你发生了什么？”  
哦，他现在是个“姑娘”，对了。  
“但……”  
“我们要四间。”梅林毋庸置疑地对店家说。  
眼袋店员瞅着他们俩，最后对梅林哈腰，“好，好。”招呼马夫牵着马去马厩，带领一行七人走进酒馆，“房间就在楼上，酒保会给你们钥匙。”  
其他人找桌子，只有高文直奔吧台：“先给我一品脱[7]！”  
一行人落座之后，就算是不特地留神也会意识到酒馆里来来往往的人全都在注意他们，准确地说，是看向亚瑟。  
于是这群男人们也跟着打量起王储来，好吧，这一看就不太好，瞧瞧亚瑟这一身是什么玩意！  
一脑袋乱七八糟的头发几百年没梳理过的样子，浅蓝色的裙子已经被血啊泥土什么的沾染得看不出本来颜色，宽大的袖子被撕掉，裙摆还被切到了大腿上，下面还穿着一条经过摸爬滚打，划了条血口子绑着绷带的裤子……  
得，这些卡梅洛特的骑士们都看出问题所在了，只有梅林不以为意地问道：“要不要梳一下头发？待会儿你吃下去的头发比肉多。嗯，倒也不是坏事。”  
亚瑟给了他一拐子。  
“呃，殿下，先上去一下吧，”莱昂俯身小声道，“我让人去买新衣服，待会儿送上来。”  
“公主”当然也发现了别人的视线，权衡之下，他点点头起身，梅林本来还坐着不动，亚瑟走了两步退回来一把揪住梅林的衣服扯起来——“干嘛？我还没吃饭呢！”  
“我都没吃你吃什么。”亚瑟理所当然地用膝盖顶了梅林的屁股一下，两个人推推搡搡地在酒馆众人的注目礼下上楼了。  
高文一手举着两大杯子啤酒走过来：“刚才发生了什么？”  
其他人接过酒杯光顾着喝，“他俩上楼了。”兰斯洛特简短地回答他。  
“我知道——但你们真的没意识到对吧？”高文好笑地看着这群男人们，他们中有的是正统的贵族，比如莱昂和凯都是城堡里长大的世家子弟；有的是地主，虽然这也是贵族但成天只知道打猎斗殴比如珀西；还有的是乡野子民就像兰斯，但他是个堂堂正正的正派君子。所以还真没有人知道高文在说什么。  
高文扑哧一声笑得惊天动地，“天呐！”他一边说着，一边挤进莱昂和凯中间坐下，“哈哈哈亚瑟要是知道了！不我肯定要告诉他！”  
“到底怎么了？”兰斯纯良地追问，高文卖着关子让他们瞧瞧人家桌子。  
有什么好看的？不过就是男男女女在桌子旁喝酒说笑罢了。凯一头雾水，另外几个年长的经验丰富的男人互相看了一眼，好像终于回味过来了。  
就在这时一位客人站起来，和他坐在一块儿的女人也站起来，她头发松散，衣领凌乱，咯咯笑着牵着这位客人的手，两人拉拉扯扯勾勾搭搭地上楼去了。  
腻味儿的调笑声直到头顶传来关门的震动才逐渐消失。  
高文一副过来人的样子冲着天花板翻翻眼皮：“瞧，你以后也知道去哪儿找乐子了。”他冲凯眨眨眼。  
肉和面包端上了桌，凯可疑地红了脸道：“那刚才是不是……”所有人都闷笑继而爆笑起来：好家伙，他们家王储被一个男仆给嫖了！  
[7]品脱：容量单位，在英国或者爱尔兰流行，一般只用于表示啤酒或者牛奶的容量，大于500毫升小于600毫升。  
24  
对楼下的情况一无所知的楼上房间里，一盆子脏水搁在地上，旁边还扔着脏兮兮的衣裤，亚瑟只穿着内衣背对梅林坐在床中间，男仆拿着旅馆的梳子给他梳理着头发。  
“既然不相信我的医术，那就找别的医生，你的腿必须治一下。”御医学徒说，亚瑟嗯哼了一声：“不用了，阿比盖尔说过几天就会好，她用了草药。”  
“阿比盖尔？”梅林的声音上扬了几度，“哦，那个女巫。”  
“对，她是个好人。”亚瑟背对他轻声说。  
“我不知道你还会相信巫师，”梅林觉得有点儿胸闷，于是深呼吸了几口。  
“她是个治疗师，如果……魔法只用来治病救人，我觉得倒也可以接受，”亚瑟耸肩，“莱昂他们都喜欢她。”  
“你是说，你喜欢她。”梅林僵硬地回答。  
亚瑟顿了一下，“我？”他侧过身来瞅梅林，发丝从梳齿间滑走，“我不是很反感她，对，梅林——她有儿子！而且她丈夫刚死！”  
“我又不是说你会爱上她，”梅林把亚瑟的头转过去，放下梳子给他扎起辫子。  
亚瑟的肩膀塌了一点点儿，“说起那个……不知道格温怎么样了。”  
梅林扎辫子的手暂停了一会儿，继续动起来，“她很好，你不用担心。”他淡淡地回答，  
“什么？你怎么知道？”亚瑟完全转过身来，捕捉到梅林愣了一下继而咬着内嘴唇移开视线。  
是的，亚瑟穿着内衫，可那玩意儿——不管是男式还是女式都遮不住“她”丰满的胸围，雪白的胸脯就那么大喇喇地晒着一半在外面，下身脱了外裤也脱掉了“被残留的生理期弄脏”的衬裤，根本就是未着寸缕，只是被长长的上衣下摆遮住了关键部位而已。  
看到梅林这种避嫌的反应，有一瞬间亚瑟很得意，他眯起眼睛，梅林的耳垂很快变得通红，那抹鲜艳的红色迅速蔓延到了脸颊上，渲染了男仆印象深刻的颧骨。  
不知为何，亚瑟决定伸出手去，把梅林的脸扳回来，“我说，你也该习惯这具身体了，你可是我贴身男仆！”  
“可你都不是男人了哪来的贴身男仆！”梅林红着脸躲开他的手，“而且国王已经免除了我男仆的职务记得吗！”  
“对，但我记得我告诉过你，除非我不要你了，否则你都永远是我男仆，梅林，再提你解除职务的事别逼着我用鞭子抽你。”亚瑟跪坐着一手撑在床单上一手指着他，却浑然不知这样的姿势让领口大开，薄薄布料里面包裹的躯体一览无余。  
梅林就算是圣人，也经不起这样的诱惑，不，如果对面不是他本来就心仪的对象或许还能坐怀不乱，真的，曾几何时他也见过女人的裸体！比如变身回复后的芙蕾雅！还有……还有那谁！梅林从床上跳起来：“亚瑟！”  
“怎么？”  
“你能不能！穿好衣服！”男仆背对他，把额头磕在冰冷的墙壁上，心里默默想着盖乌斯的眉毛，盖乌斯的眼神，嗯好了一点儿，继续，盖乌斯的大肚子，盖乌斯的水蛭罐子，好极了有作用……  
亚瑟颇为好笑地盯着他的脊背和从背后看去也通红的招风耳。没错，他虽身为王子没有和哪个女人有过真枪实弹的体验——他可不能造出孩子来，但擦边球的暧昧调情手活儿什么的游戏还是玩过的，他也欣赏女人的柔软温暖，自然知道自己的身体具备多少吸引力。  
“好了好了……”亚瑟嗤笑，这时候有人敲门，莱昂的声音从门后传来：“衣服送来了，殿……阁下[8]。”  
门内的两个人都没有动作，敲门声又扣扣响了两下：“阁下？梅林？”  
“叫你呢。”亚瑟起身钻进被单下。  
梅林一声不吭最后在墙壁上撞了一下额头，忿忿不平地冲到门口打开门一把抢走莱昂手中的衣物，“梅……”骑士长话还没说完，就见梅林把这堆衣服往床上一扔：“你自己穿吧！菜头！”从莱昂身边窜过头也不回地下楼去了。  
“你完全好了吗？”莱昂在他身后愣愣道，“走得挺利索。”  
“莱昂！！”亚瑟在屋内咆哮，几条裙装丢到了他脸上掉下来，“这是什么！我要的只有裤子！裤子！！”  
“呃，我想着以防万一……”莱昂坏笑。  
“滚出去！”门内喊道。  
“我……”莱昂想说的是，我不正在外面吗又没进去。  
“把门关上！”里面又来了新命令。  
好吧，莱昂憋着笑关上门，“遵命，殿……阁下。”  
回到楼下，骑士长好奇地坐到梅林身边，男仆正在猛往嘴里塞肉，还抓走了不知道谁的酒杯，都认为他身体还没好没有人给他叫酒。  
“你和亚瑟怎么了？”莱昂八卦地问，“我还以为你健康状况不好的时候他不会欺负你呢。”  
梅林鼓着两颊的食物，翻个白眼。  
其他人哈哈笑着，谈论着他们糟糕的君主那糟糕的脾气，只有高文专注于别的：“她要换衣服吧？你怎么下来了，不需要帮忙吗？她需要帮助，这可是千载难逢的机会男孩，你应该抓住。”这个男人满嘴酒气，他的发言立马被旁边的战友给鄙视了，“那可是亚……你知道！你也敢！”  
“为什么不敢！女人，不管怎样都很可爱，你只需要……”高文醉醺醺的，举着酒杯一口喝光，“再来一杯！”  
可酒吧里的说话声都小了，嗡嗡的议论中没有人理他，“喂！酒保！”他叫道，酒保人是过来了，眼睛却停留在上空的位置，楼梯上脚步声传来，大家全看过去。  
一位女士正在下楼，紧身的裤子和马靴勾勒出圆润的臀部和完美的长腿，皮束腰则透露了她纤细的腰肢和丰满的上围，长辫子挂在一边肩膀上；蓝色的眼睛红润的嘴唇和在烛光下焕发微光的金发无一不让人想到阳光下一杯散发着果香的美酒。虽然微微蹙眉一脸不愉快的样子，或许这酒回味起来会有点儿苦；等“她”来到一楼，众人才发现美女手里除了外套还抓着一把长剑，昭示了这酒烈度还不一般。  
“她”走到骑士的桌前，把剑往桌子上一砸，酒馆终于被唤醒了似的有人的杯子倒了，有人的酒洒了，还有人绊了一跤。  
兰斯把碍事的骑士剑拿下桌，他们的领队就坐下来大口吃起肉来。  
酒馆里窃窃私语的声音逐渐被正常的喝酒欢闹声取代，但始终有人在偷偷瞟他们这边，即便是刚才见了“大场面”的梅林也不得不承认即便是穿着平民百姓的衣服，高贵的人都自会闪闪发光。  
“发什么愣，吃完我有事问你。”亚瑟皱着眉头，抢走了他手里的酒杯，“你们谁给他喝酒的？！”  
梅林心里咔嗒一声，和其他人一起缩起了头。  
*  
酒足饭饱，朋友们不禁谈笑风生起来，他们对兰斯洛特说起他错过的笑话。  
“珀西那蠢货！让他从左边偷袭，他摔了个狗吃屎！弄出的动静比一头野猪还大！”高文已经完全醉了，莱昂也喝多了点儿，大家都笑个不停，看着高文模仿珀西爬起来的样子，大个子骑士也在笑，就好像当初摔倒的不是他一样，“别说我了！你怎么不说那次我们狩猎的时候，你放屁吓走了一群山鸡的事？”  
所有人笑得前仰后合，亚瑟也喝了些酒，不知道是不是女性身体的缘故，他的酒量远不如之前，梅林注意到，他脸颊绯红，眼角都染上了冶艳的颜色，酒水浸染的嘴唇饱满得像鲜艳欲滴的水果……  
梅林吞了吞口水试图在长条凳上挪得离亚瑟远一点儿，然而他这一退却惹的原本和他紧贴在一起的王储一倒干脆歪靠在他身上了。  
“亚瑟……”他想要推开对方，如果那是男人就好办多了，他一点儿也不介意把那家伙给搡到地板上去，然而天不遂人愿，梅林的手掌下是温软的女人身躯。  
他缩回手，讷讷地呆坐着，不管旁边的伙计们怎么笑怎么闹，都只能感觉自己半边身子挨着一个滚热的火炉子，而亚瑟还时不时搂一把他的肩膀，下巴搭在他的肩上呵呵傻笑。  
蠢王子，菜头王子，呆头！梅林狠狠地在心里咒骂着，又开始数起盖乌斯的水蛭来。  
就当他如坐针毡而朋友们都醉醺醺欢笑的时候，一个声音插了进来。  
“嘿，你们，伙计们。”这个人突然插进梅林和亚瑟的中间，“你没看到她想要什么吗？”他长得牛高马大，在座的人里可能只有珀西瓦尔能有得一比，用拇指上戴着金指环的毛茸茸大手去摸亚瑟的脸，“这个瘦小子有什么好，美人儿，陪我吧，保准……”  
话没说完，亚瑟就一拳让他连退了好几步砸在身后的一张桌子上。  
“什么！”“喂！”“妈的！”“找死？！”  
一时间酒馆里的人都围过来，那个大汉并不止一个人，他的同伴把他扶起，壮汉不领情地甩开别人的搀扶，“操他妈的！这娘们还挺有劲儿！”他正了正自己的下巴，走上前来，和珀西瓦尔、莱昂、兰斯洛特以及凯打了个照面。  
壮汉看到了他们手中尚未出鞘的剑，目光滴溜溜一转，嘿嘿笑了两声，“无意冒犯，先生们，我不知道她是你们的……共同财产。”  
“你说什么？！”梅林冲上去，兰斯洛特把他挡下来，不悦地瞪着对方：“那是一位女士，你要为你的态度道歉。”  
“哈，女士？”大汉和自己的同伙相视一笑，“我们都看到了你们上楼的样子了，伙计——”他正说着，凯已经把剑抽了出来，剑尖正对着大汉的鼻尖：“道歉！”  
高文不知道什么时候反应过来有架打，直接泼了对面一杯子酒：“道歉！！”  
“妈的！”这伙人也也纷纷掏出匕首斧头来，顿时两批人马僵持不下。  
亚瑟拨开自己的骑士，“选一个，道歉，或者决斗，以死作结。”  
汉子身边的同伴冲着梅林喷笑：“噗，和谁决斗？难道和这只瘦弱的——”说话的人被壮汉的手背拍了一下就不做声了，这个汉子看样子是领头，目光油腻腻地从脚到头扫了亚瑟一眼，摆出熄战的姿势：“好，好，我很抱歉，女士，请原谅我。”说着，他甚至还微微鞠了一躬。  
亚瑟眯着眼睛，“还有对他。”他扯过梅林，“你刚才说他什么？”他冲着之前那个喷笑的人质问。  
对方不可置信地似乎要拒绝，但领头的壮汉给他使了个眼色，那家伙便不清不愿地喊了一句：“抱歉！”  
梅林根本没觉得自己需要道歉，但对亚瑟的轻薄能如此迅速地被原谅他完全不能忍，他张嘴要说什么，但王储已经咬牙接受了道歉：“现在，离开。”  
大汉讪笑着，夸张地点头示意，手背拍拍不甘心的同伴，推挤着走了，酒馆里又平静下来，但梅林他们可一点儿也不愉快，“不应该这么轻易地放过他们！”凯喝酒也上头，脸红红的。  
“我们是要低调，不是出来玩的。”莱昂看了亚瑟一眼，“抱歉……”  
“没什么，我又不是真的女人。”亚瑟出了口气，沉着脸看样子酒醒了大半。  
“他的老二会起泡灌脓的，等着瞧吧。”梅林一直盯着那队人走出店门，他没有遗落那个大汉临走还回头看了一眼。  
“希望如此！”亚瑟被逗乐了，没有留意兰斯洛特不自然的脸色。  
[8]Sire和Sir的区别。


	9. Chapter 9

25  
“你见过格温？”  
经过那一闹，谁都没了心情，除了高文依旧抱着酒瓶子以外，大家都回了房间。  
亚瑟和梅林一块儿进了亚瑟的屋，虽然理论上梅林和高文一间，亚瑟单独一间。  
“不……我……”  
“那你怎么知道她很好？”亚瑟追问，梅林叹口气，“她在埃尔多，我妈写信给我的时候会提到她，她很好。”  
亚瑟松了一口气，“嗯，她需要一个庇护所。”他在床边解开束腰——之前他抱怨这东西勒着不舒服，梅林便问过他既然如此脱掉就好，但亚瑟说因为束腰能支撑胸前的两坨肉有利于行动不然跑起来晃动着……不不不，梅林一点儿也不想知道这种信息。  
“她……你妈妈在信里是否有说……她提起我？”亚瑟背对梅林问道。  
梅林帮他收拾外套和多余的衣物，莱昂以防万一准备了几套，“没有，她不怎么提起卡梅洛特，毕竟……你知道。”  
“她怨恨我没能留住她。”亚瑟接口。  
“那不是你的错，而且如果不是莫嘉娜叛变，你会追着她离开的不是吗。”梅林压下胸口一阵一阵的疼痛，理智地回答。  
亚瑟依旧背对他，没有说话，梅林就当他承认了，暗自苦笑。  
“你睡吧，殿下，我就在隔壁。”梅林把衣服放在椅背上，转身打开门，“梅林。”王储说道。  
“嗯？”男仆停在门口，心脏扑通扑通跳着，难道他想要我留下来？虽然他们在野外时常睡在一起但还从没……  
亚瑟又回过身去了，“……没什么，你去吧。”  
梅林低下头，出去关上门。  
*  
半夜，高文醉醺醺地往楼上走，他可还记着今天自己有房间呢，有床不睡白不睡呀对不对。他深一脚浅一脚地踩着楼梯，靠在墙壁往前面蹭。好不容易晃荡到了一扇门前，嗯……之前莱昂说他的房间号码的时候是几来着？5？6？还是7？8？他睁着迷离的醉眼，这扇门看看，那扇门看看，妈的，管他的先进去再说，如果里面闩上了他就肯定进不去，如果进去了搞错了也会被里头的人丢出来的。  
这么想着，高文就随便捡一扇门去开，开不了，好的换边上一间，嗯也关上了，那就是这一间了！他扑到门上顺手一扭，门就开了，哈！他真聪明，梅林当然会给他留门的！才不是莱昂那个坏人，从来不给他留床位！哼！还有亚瑟那个小气鬼！多喝一点儿就要扣他的钱！  
这么想着，高文摇摇晃晃走到床前往上一扑：“亲爱的——”  
话还在嘴边他就听到一声闷响，声音大得他头都疼了，整个晕头转向的好半天才意识到自己躺在冰凉的地板上，后脑勺传来闷痛，而身上有一股重压，脖子更加是凉飕飕的。  
“发生了什么？！”一阵脚步声，有光亮刺痛他的眼睛，有人冲了进来，身上的重量不知道怎么的减轻了，莱昂的声音也传来：“怎么了？”  
“哦没事，是高文走错了房间。”梅林的声音，“好吧，亚瑟把他砍了吗？”是珀西，“可惜差一点儿。”梅林在走廊里回答。  
高文躺着，咂咂嘴，谁走错了房间？发生了什么？  
*  
梅林和衣躺在床上，他周身还很酸痛，虽然累，却又迟迟无法入睡，也不知道为什么。好不容易浑浑噩噩地迷糊起来，却有上楼的脚步重重地把他惊醒，他翻个身估摸大概是哪个醉鬼，完全忘了高文和他一间房的事，接着就听到了呯咚的一声响从亚瑟房里传来。  
亚瑟！！  
梅林跳起来冲出去，一进王储的门就看到亚瑟把一个人摁在地上剑刃压在那人脖子上——那个人怎么看都是高文，“别别别杀了他！”他急忙跑过去把亚瑟拉开，王储气呼呼的，“他爬上了我的床！”  
“是是，好了现在他不会了。”梅林拖起高文的一只脚把他拉到了走廊，珀西瓦尔正好出来接手将这个醉鬼扛到原本的房间去。  
高文四仰八叉地躺在梅林的床上，经过刚才那么一闹，这家伙居然打起了鼾，整个房间都在鼾声中颤抖。  
“该死。”梅林扯走压在醉鬼身下的毯子，走回亚瑟的房间，女人警觉地从床上坐起来。  
“抱歉，高文占了床还打鼾，我在这儿将就一下算了。”说着，梅林就把毯子往身上一披，在亚瑟床边的地板上缩了起来。  
亚瑟又倒回了枕头上，“我就说不用给他开房间！”  
“嗯，晚安。”梅林低声回答。  
“梅林，”亚瑟说，“干嘛。”男仆一肚子心事又被吵醒情绪实在不高。  
王储叹了口气，“上来睡。”  
梅林愣了一下，继而在毯子里缩得更紧些，“别开玩笑，睡觉。”  
床上安静了，梅林也已经闭上眼静心准备入睡。然后他的毯子就被人掀开，有人托着他的腋下把他拽到了床上。  
“亚瑟？！”梅林挣扎不及，他想要翻个身站起来，可有一双手——总是比他预料中要小一些，他还是没有适应这变得秀气的身体是他朝夕相处了几年的王子，那双手把他摁在床单上，不粗鲁但很强硬。  
“梅林，你还记得我同意进镇的理由吗？”他的主人在他上方说道。  
“呃……”梅林想了一下，想起来了，顿时心口一热。  
“被地板弄得伤势加重了是谁要忍受你的抱怨？”亚瑟理直气壮的，自己躺了回去，“快点儿，我要睡了，该死的高文……”他咕哝着，拉扯被子。  
梅林找不到任何理由，任何能让他离仅仅穿着一件薄薄内衬的心上人远一些的理由……等等，他刚才是不是把亚瑟形容成了心上人？  
天呐。梅林视死如归地脱掉一只鞋子，然后是另一只，“衣服也脱掉，这儿的地板黏糊糊的。”亚瑟说。  
上帝。  
梅林庆幸自己之前是穿着外套的，所以他脱掉了那件，“抱歉我没有睡裤。”他半讽刺半庆幸道。  
“穿我那件，你放椅背上的。”  
“亚瑟——”  
“快点儿！明天还要早起赶路！别以为你能睡懒觉！”  
于是梅林磨磨叽叽地脱掉自己的裤子，这期间他问了自己八百遍为什么，换上了亚瑟扔在椅背的干净裤子，坐在床边好一会儿，直到黑暗中的王储不耐烦地腾起来一把将他扯倒，把被单扔了一半在他身上。  
“你真是个姑娘，梅林！”最后还这么说。  
“你才是姑娘。”梅林嘀咕，背对亚瑟挨着床沿在被单下缩好。  
他身边的人静止了，继而长叹一口气，“谁说不是呢……”接着是无穷的寂静，就连呼吸声都几不可闻。  
梅林咬牙，翻过身来平躺，他们一块面对天花板，不知道为何梅林就是清楚亚瑟肯定睁着眼睛。  
“……不会很久的，我们会想到办法。”他偏头看到亚瑟的侧脸，果然是睁着眼睛的。  
“我希望我有你的乐观，梅林，不过那是你为数不多的优点，你要连这个都没有就真是一无是处了。”亚瑟别扭地接话，梅林忍不住想笑，他的王子就是这样，夸人也要损一把不然浑身不舒服。  
“这么说我还不是一无是处咯，有人一直在说我一无是处。”梅林得意地看向亚瑟，俏丽的女人瞪他一眼，翻个身背对他：“睡觉梅林！”  
男仆笑笑，看着他的后脑勺：“晚安，殿下，做个好梦。”  
背对他的亚瑟皱着眉，如果是以前他会把手向后甩一下拍打男仆让他别这么娘娘腔，可今天他却想要翻个身依偎着梅林蜷缩起来；想到那一幕他一面觉得这想法很恶心一面又觉得，如果他真的那么做了，梅林的身边一定很温暖。  
只是他的骄傲不允许他这么做。  
26  
梅林发现自己走在一片漆黑中，这是哪儿，他四处张望，连脚步都迈不开，实在太黑了。  
他焦急地思索，自己怎么会到了这里，这儿有什么？他该怎么办？就在他六神无主的时候，前方似乎出现了一个光点，梅林犹豫了一会儿，决定还是朝着那儿走去。他小心翼翼地朝前迈步，那个光芒闪烁的地方慢慢地近了，影影绰绰能看出点儿什么来，那不是光，而是某个东西，梅林走得更快了，他想要快点儿知道那是什么。  
那是一个人。  
那光芒是他头发的反光，可这么说也不对，这儿漆黑一片，哪儿有光源呀！  
可是人类不会自身发光的，梅林心道，他靠得越来越近了。  
啊，原来如此，他认出来了，“亚瑟？！”他跑过去，王子穿着睡衣躺在地上，看起来那么熟悉，可又有久违的感觉。  
对了，最近亚瑟变成了姑娘，这男儿身的模样已经有半个月没见到了。  
自从他和亚瑟相遇之后，梅林还从来没有这么久不见这张又爱又恨的脸。  
“殿下？亚瑟？亚瑟！”梅林跪在他身旁轻轻拍打王子的脸，琢磨着他要再不醒来就一大嘴巴抽过去，然而只见璀璨的金发微微晃动，暗金色的睫毛扇了扇，王子睁开了眼睛。  
“梅林？”低沉的男声也久违了，梅林忍不住笑起来，“是我！”他欢快地应道，“你怎么睡在这儿？”  
“这儿？”亚瑟眨了眨湛蓝的眼睛，不知道是不是错觉，梅林觉得他的眼睛看起来更蓝了。  
“对，你就躺在这儿，怎么回事？”梅林想要把他拉起来，但亚瑟的手一用力，男仆却反而倒在了他身上。“嗷嗤，殿下！别闹了……”梅林撞在一具坚实又温和的肉体上，强壮的肌肉接住了他，手下的触感让梅林脸红心跳，他试图爬起来，但亚瑟不让他走。  
“梅林，你真是个姑娘，身上都没什么肉……”王子箍住他的腰把他固定在自己身前，手指抚摸揉捏他的身体，嘴唇靠着梅林的耳边轻轻说道，气息温热，梅林整个人都发烫起来，他怎么也无法挣脱，实话说，他也不觉得自己真的在尝试挣脱。  
“亚……亚瑟……”梅林吞吞吐吐地不敢看向王储，但又受了蛊惑一般忍不住想要看看他，亚瑟捕捉了他的目光，露出狡黠的笑容，可爱的虎牙洋洋得意露在外头，那样子既性感得让人腿软，又充满着孩子气。“梅林——”他拖长了尾音，在梅林为这笑容意乱情迷的时候，一只大手扣住他的脖子向下压，那金色的脑袋靠近了，梅林来不及闭上眼睛，他们的嘴唇就贴在了一起——  
“嗯……嗯——”梅林刚开始还想抗拒，他怎么能和亚瑟接吻！亚瑟怎么会吻他！但不出一秒钟他就缴械投降，亚瑟的唇，亚瑟的舌头，亚瑟的皮肤，头发，所有他想要的东西都在他怀里，他深深地陷进去，尽情地品尝，贪婪地索求……两个人就像久别重逢的半身那样紧紧贴在一起。  
“啊……哈……亚瑟……”梅林在亲吻的间隙呼唤钟情的名字，亚瑟的亲吻在他的脸上、脖颈间流连，“嗯哼……”他一边亲着男仆细腻纯洁的肌肤一边回应。  
梅林被仰面放倒在地上，四周依然一片漆黑，但他完全不在乎，他只知道亚瑟正在他身上，探进他衣服的大手带着剑茧，在他敏感的皮肤上滑过激起阵阵颤栗。  
“天呐亚瑟……”  
梅林的呻吟带着哭腔，他不敢相信发生了什么，却无法怀疑，亚瑟跪在他上方从头顶剥掉衣服，精壮的上身是梅林无数次看过的那样漂亮，浅红色的乳头，胸肌鼓鼓的，淡淡的金色体毛覆盖在胸口渐渐拉成一条长线蔓延到下腹消失在裤腰带后，腹肌上有小一块凸起的疤痕，梅林早就想要伸手摸一摸了。  
亚瑟的手覆盖在他的手背上贴着自己，“你喜欢？”骄傲的王子调笑。  
梅林想要笑，但也想哭，喜欢？我爱你……  
或许是看到了他的表情，亚瑟的笑容褪去，仿若感受到了他心里那深沉的悲伤，王子俯下身来，湖水一般的蓝眼睛望进他眼底：“梅林……你真让我看不透……”他还想要说什么，但梅林不能自已地捧住亚瑟的脸吻上去，决绝而拼命。  
他们喘息着分开后亚瑟有些困惑，梅林哽咽：“如果可以我愿意让你看到所有，我的一切……”  
“为什么不可以？”亚瑟皱着眉，但并不困扰，轻轻地在他唇边亲吻，“让我看……我想看……”呢喃间，梅林感到亚瑟硬挺的胯下挤压他的，“啊……哈……”呻吟无法控制地溢出喉咙，梅林的脸颊都要烧起来了，他的脑海里一片空白，只剩下亚瑟随着粗重的呼吸磨蹭他的身体——还有耳边情动的低吟：“梅林……梅林……”  
他的意识消失在一片黑暗中。  
“梅林——梅林！”  
珀西瓦尔吼叫的声音把梅林吓得几乎蹦起来。  
他差点撞上探身查看他的兰斯洛特，惊魂未定中梅林扫视四周判断自己坐在床上，旅店，没错，旅店的房间，而自己……这是亚瑟的房间，对，昨晚高文占了床还打鼾他就打算在亚瑟的地板上睡结果被拖到了床上——是的，他想起来了。  
“梅林？你还好吗？”  
兰斯洛特的声音又把他从回忆里吓出来，为什么兰斯和珀西在这里？  
正好莱昂冲了进来，后面跟着凯。  
“到处都找不到他，”莱昂对两个站着的人说完一转头，“梅林！上帝你终于醒了，你知道殿下去哪了吗？昨晚发生了什么？”  
“什么？”梅林皱起眼睛周围的皮肤，“亚瑟他不应该就在……”他看向身边，没有王储，“他没在楼下吃东西吗？”  
“没有，而且也不在附近，我问了，没有人看到她，鉴于那是个很惹人注意的姑娘，不会有人忽略她的。”莱昂看了凯一眼，后者点点头：“没有踪迹。”  
梅林想要掀开被单下床，可就在他行动的前一秒……他感觉到腿间有股凉意，黏糊糊沉重地贴着皮肤。  
该死……  
“我去把高文叫起来，我们得赶紧找到她。”莱昂顿了一下头，一行人又出去了。  
只有兰斯留下来等着他，但梅林现在最需要的就是一个人待着。  
他抹了一把脸，含混地说道：“抱歉兰斯……让我……”  
“当然，”兰斯洛特永远善解人意，“梅林，你不要太自责，你肯定是被下药了，睡得跟死了一样所以……”  
“我知道。”梅林把脸埋在手掌心里，听见兰斯的脚步声离开。  
他做了一个梦，一个不切实际的，虚幻的，让人永远也不想醒来的美梦。  
也是最恶劣的梦。  
梅林站起来脱掉亚瑟借给他的衬裤，梦遗的精液还温热着，他把裤子揉成一团胡乱擦拭了一下，穿上自己的裤子和外套，一只一只套好鞋。  
如果有认识的人看到他，此时此刻，或许会被他脸上阴沉的表情吓到。  
那一定是昏睡咒，连有人掳走了他身边的亚瑟都浑然不觉。而且，他还做了那样……肮脏而下流的梦。哪怕他发现了对亚瑟的心意后都从来没有想过的事，从来都不敢想也不会想要以这种方式碰触亚瑟……  
那个人，一心一意爱着格温，永远不会那样……那样碰触他，那样叫他的名字。  
梅林眼眶发热，地上那团沾满污秽证物的裤子突然轰地一声燃起火焰，一眨眼就变成了地面的点点灰烬。  
他擦了擦眼睛走出房门，兰斯洛特就站在门口，见他出来点点头。一旁高文打着哈欠出了门，“这么早吵醒我……打仗了？”  
“已经快中午了！公主不见了！”珀西重重地拍打了一下高文的后背，差点把他拍到墙上，“不见了？怎么不见的？自己不见的还是被人弄不见了？”高文龇牙咧嘴地看着周围的朋友。  
“根据梅林的情况来看，有人对他们干了什么，亚瑟肯定是毫无知觉地被带走的，不然我们不可能什么都没听到。”兰斯洛特低声说，他们敲打其他的房门，“或许其他人听到了什么。”可没有一扇门后有人，这一层楼都空空的。  
“连你们都没听到，普通人能比我们还敏锐？”高文终于清醒了一些。  
“去问问旅馆老板，看昨晚这儿住了什么可疑人物。”莱昂拔腿就走，其他人紧跟其后。  
兰斯习惯性地看了梅林一眼，发现他一脸阴郁，“怎么了？”  
男仆摇摇头，“没什么，走吧。”  
兰斯洛特看起来并没有相信他，但也没有追问，眼下最重要的是搞清楚亚瑟的下落。  
店主皱着眉听完他们的问题，回头叫道：“有人问昨天入住的人！”  
从酒柜后面冒出一个人影，梅林一看就认出正是昨天接管他们马匹安排房间的那个眼袋很重的厨房人员，这家伙依然前倾着身子仿佛随时要鞠躬，愣愣地瞅着骑士们。  
“二楼除了我们还住了谁？”莱昂语气严厉。  
“这我可不清楚，先生们，来来往往的人很多——”他讪讪地回答。  
“撒谎！”梅林上前一步打断他。  
其他朋友都惊讶地看向男仆，通常他都很安静，出门在外从来不抢在骑士们之前出头，梅林对众人的视线置若罔闻：“你要还想要活命，就老实说出他们的去向！”  
眼袋店员有些惊慌，但还是打着哈哈：“这位客人，我只是……”  
“说！！”梅林双手揪住店员的衣领，他个子高，居然能把这个瘦小的大眼袋小子给提起来半点儿，旁边的人都愣住了，兰斯洛特若有所思地看着梅林，上前轻声道：“梅林，这样是不是……”  
“他知道。”梅林目不斜视，一字一句地，“你知道，不是吗？”  
“你怎么……”眼袋店员在梅林的注视下微微颤抖，除了他都不知道此刻巫师的眼睛已经闪着金色的光，“他们是商人！商人和雇佣兵！我不知道他们要去哪但是他们天还没亮就出发了！其他的我不知道！！”  
“往哪边？多少人？”莱昂赶着问道。  
“十一个！他们入住的时候是十个！我我我也不知道怎么多了一个！”店员指向东边，梅林松开手，眼袋店员滑坐在地上腿还在颤，“那边是一大片森林，好几条路，”店长有些胆战心惊地在旁边补充，“又不知道他们去哪，你们怎么找？”  
其他人一边备马，一边也在琢磨，可梅林已经二话不说上马了，“梅林！”高文跃上马，男仆已经飞奔而出，“他怎么回事？！”酒鬼骑士对其他人喊道，兰斯洛特看了一眼珀西瓦尔，沉默地追了上去。  
他们追着梅林来到了镇子的边缘，前面的确是开阔的土地，无论从哪儿进入森林都有很多条路甚至方向，而且现在也正是人们三三两两出门的时辰根本不好判断脚步踪迹。  
“该死，这到底怎么找，”凯策马在所有的道路上走了一圈，“他们抓殿下做什么？难道又是巫师？还是说……”  
梅林紧紧闭着嘴唇，从口袋里掏出了那只已经不成形状的树叶小龙。  
“梅林。”兰斯洛特有些惊讶，珀西瓦尔在梅林和他之间看来看去。  
男仆把树叶捧在手心，声音虽然不大，但所有人都能听出那是一段咒语。  
那一捧树叶眼看着就从他手心里飞起重新成为一条龙的样子，并且不知道是不是莱昂他们的错觉，它看上去更活了，完全就像一条真龙一般扇动翅膀浮在空中，红色的布条围巾在风中飘扬，它对着空气发出了一声树叶剧烈摩擦造成的咆哮，接着便如同真正的龙那样向下一个俯冲窜了出去。  
“这是……”即便是兰斯洛特这样熟悉梅林魔法的人也很惊讶，就更别提其他人了。  
就在大伙震惊的时候，梅林已经紧追龙影而去，那条龙飞得就像一只乘风滑翔的燕子，一眨眼就没了踪迹。  
27  
虽然亚瑟说自己要睡了，但他翻过身后迟迟没有睡着。背后的梅林呼吸均匀，显然已经陷入沉睡，“那是当然了，他可是在颠簸的马匹上绑着过了一夜啊……”  
王储回过身去，借着已经习惯黑暗的双眼扫视了一番梅林，确认那家伙的确睡死了，轻轻地叹口气。已经有好几天没有好好睡上一觉了。他揉了揉太阳穴，上一次睡得不省人事还是和梅林一起躺在森林里，刚变成女人，肚子闷痛，都不知道怎么能睡那么香。  
或许是因为梅林的体温很安心吧，他总是在自己身边，不管发生什么事，他从来都在，亚瑟这么一想有些心惊，他倚重梅林已经完全不是一个王储对待贴身男仆的程度。这家伙，也不知道有什么特别的。  
亚瑟瞪着梅林呼呼大睡的蠢脸，“作为你主人的我都在失眠，你居然还睡得这么开心！”他狠狠地想，忍不住想要把这家伙弄醒来，但伸出去的手还是停在了半空，长叹一口气，认命地面对梅林重新躺好。  
谁知仰躺的男仆也翻了个身，瘦长的胳膊往他身上一搭，亚瑟正要恼火，一条腿也搭了上来。  
简直无法无天！那天晚上这家伙肯定也是这么就睡在了我身上！亚瑟咬牙，你要是还敢打鼾我就把你踢下去！  
他怒气冲冲地等待着，只要梅林敢发出什么讨厌的声音他就肯定要动手。  
等着吧，笨蛋梅林……让你把手脚搁在你王子我的身上……没大没小……不像话的男仆……  
*  
这儿暖洋洋的很舒服，就像上次一样，他想，好像被阳光烘烤着。  
就这么躺着不要再起来算了，外面的世界好烦，不想当什么鬼王子，不想操练，不想去见父亲，不想和莫嘉娜吵架，不想面对格温……变成女人，失去形同姐妹的同伴，抛下定情的女人……反正我一定让所有人失望了……就这么睡下去就好，再也不醒去……  
“亚瑟？”  
谁在叫我，闭嘴，不要叫。  
“亚瑟！”  
是梅林，又来叫早了？讨厌……亚瑟睁开眼睛。  
“你怎么躺在这儿？”  
“梅林？”亚瑟眨眨眼，好困啊，别吵我……  
“是我！”梅林笑了，天呐，亚瑟又眨眨眼，每天早上起这么早是怎么笑出来的？还笑得这么好看……等等，梅林那个笨蛋笑得才不好看。  
“起来吧，殿下。”梅林在拉他的胳膊，想要把他拉起来，可亚瑟一点儿也不想起来呀，于是他一用力，梅林就倒在了他身上……嗯，好温暖……他上一次这样抱着一个人是什么时候的事了？  
梅林身上有一股好闻的味道，像是……阳光，草地，新鲜的水果，刚打磨好的锁甲，柔软的皮革，不起眼的野花，甘甜的蜜酒，就像……梅林。  
“亚瑟……”梅林在他怀抱里挣扎，咕哝的声音就在他耳边，“亚瑟快松手……”  
偏不，亚瑟坏心眼儿地想，反而抱得更用力了，“梅林你真是个姑娘，身上都没什么肉……”他感受这具身体，暖和的，温驯的身体，是的梅林一直都很服从他，除了嘴上总在和他抬杠以外，从来不真正违抗他的命令，哦听话的梅林，可爱的梅林……  
“亚……亚瑟——”  
是他的错觉吗？梅林的声音好似在颤抖，亚瑟看向他，梅林在躲闪，他的脸庞完全通红，就好像……在害羞？他的耳朵，他的颧骨，甚至他揪着自己衣服的手背都红了，亚瑟终于逮住了梅林看向他的目光，哈哈，抓到你了！  
为什么你这样脸红？亚瑟困惑但又觉得自己大概知道，梅林的眼睛……他很熟悉，总是那么无辜，纯洁无暇，像个孩子。可是现在，那双眼睛含着一汪春水，湿润而闪烁，天呐，我想吻他。亚瑟心想，为什么不呢？  
“梅林……”他轻轻地念出这个名字，感受那音节在舌尖熟悉地形成又消失，梅林的眼睛睁大了，颤抖的嘴唇微启似乎想要应答，那唇瓣看起来很甜美。  
亚瑟扳下梅林修长的脖子，如愿以偿地吃到了，比想象中还要柔软，丰润厚实，他啃咬着，舌头从饱满的唇间探进……亚瑟紧紧地扣住梅林的脖子向自己压来，舌头伸进去好捕捉羞涩的梅林，哦天哪他真甜……梅林在细碎地呻吟，每一声都仿佛在抓挠他的心，他从来没有听到梅林这样发出声音，那么柔顺那么勾人……  
他翻个身把梅林放在地上，好方便地肆意地探索这个人，他的手摸到哪个地方，梅林就会发出什么样的吟哦，他的唇吻在哪里，梅林就会怎样颤抖怎样揪住他的头发他的衣服怎样拱起身体，上帝，他是这么美好，他的每一个反应都这样可爱这样……热情，他的拥抱仿佛竭尽全力。  
被梅林抱在怀里的感觉那样妥帖。亚瑟这才意识到，自己从来没有这样拥抱过，就连格温也不曾给他这样的舒适感，他也不曾这样决然地放弃一切去维护那个女人。  
亚瑟苦涩地想，从没有过，没有人这样毫无保留地接受他，漠视他的身份，甚至性别，永远对他笑，永远与他吵架与他和好，不眠不休追随他，在乎他。  
他想更进一步，他想知道梅林能承受多少，还能承受多少。  
他恋恋不舍地拉开那温热火辣的身躯，梅林根本不愿意放开他，直到他脱掉身上碍事的衣物，梅林惊叹的目光在他身上流连，上帝那眼神仿佛有实体。男仆的指尖颤巍巍碰触了他的腹肌，那儿有一块疤痕，伤口很深所以痊愈后凸起了一小块，梅林抚摸它的样子仿佛重一点儿会让他疼痛。  
“你喜欢？”亚瑟气息不稳地问道，梅林的手指弄得他很痒，一直痒到心底、下腹。  
他伸手按住那只手，想要把手往下拖，来缓解胯间的不耐，可梅林的眼神黯淡了下去。发生了什么？  
“梅林……你真让我看不透……”他轻轻叹口气，分明上一秒目光中还欲火焚烧，现在却又伤心难过，这让我怎么办才好？  
梅林的回应是主动献上的亲吻，这让亚瑟欣喜又惊讶，他喜欢梅林的吻，亲吻梅林的感觉就像他终于做了一件对的事，不得不分开嘴唇呼吸让他失去了身体的一部分一般痛苦。  
“我想让你看……一切……”梅林的声音带着哭腔，“那就让我看……”亚瑟急切地回答，“我想要看……”他呢喃，不要拒绝我，梅林，拜托，不要现在，不要在……梦里……至少在梦里，我们可以坦诚相待，我可以肆无忌惮表示对你的喜爱……梅林，可爱的梅林……我的梅林……  
亚瑟怀抱着他，不停歇地亲吻他，缓慢而温柔地用胯间去顶弄梅林有同样热度的腿间，听着他动情的吟哦，“亚瑟……亚……”在梅林低吟他名字的声音中，亚瑟心满意足地沉入一片黑暗里。  
他愿意用所有事换这个梦境永远不醒。  
亚瑟迷迷糊糊地想，虽然梅林下手有些没轻没重，揉得他胸口有些疼痛。  
等等，那家伙的手有这么大吗？  
亚瑟一个激灵惊醒过来，正对上一张猥琐的壮汉脸。  
他条件反射地挥开胸前的手腾跃开来，他的裤子还穿着，但上衣被扯开了，“该死的……”  
亚瑟气得话都说不出来，完全不知道自己到了哪儿，就在他晃神的一瞬间，那个男人扑了过来，他闪开，一眼瞟到地上有把剑。  
但大汉比他快一步，“哎呀哎呀，真是个烈性的美人，”这个人连着亚瑟的胳膊一起拦腰箍住，“看来得绑住你才行，也好……”这大汉把女人往稻草床上一甩，亚瑟的反应已经够快了，他一落地就要跳起，可大汉已经扑过来把他又狠狠地压在床上。  
就是酒馆里那个人，早知道就杀了他！当时就杀了他！！  
“可恶！”王储气得半死，他现在体重完全不是对方的对手，任何拳打脚踢在这个壮汉看来都是花拳绣腿，他需要武器！  
可是那壮汉不光是摁住他，还扭住了他的手，痛！亚瑟怎么挣扎也挣脱不开，“放手！！”他开始害怕了，会发生什么？他会被怎样？如果他还是男人，也不过就是一死，可是现在……  
一股寒意爬上脊柱窜上头顶，“放开我！！”他叫起来，“你敢碰我——我要杀了你！！切了你的老二！！”  
他的手被绑在了背后，麻绳，很粗，亚瑟奋力地挣扎，完全于事无补，“嘿嘿嘿，叫吧叫吧，叫累了就好了。”那大汉也有些气喘，坐在亚瑟的身上，手掌摸来摸去——“下地狱去！！滚开！！！”  
亚瑟觉得恶心极了，愤怒让他眼前一片白茫茫，不争气的眼泪都冒了出来，他一定要砍死这个家伙他要——  
那个人的手还在摸他，亚瑟的手腕已经火烧一般疼，可还是挣脱不了麻绳，更何况身上还坐着一个牛高马大的男人，屈辱感焚烧着他，却让理智更加清醒。  
他不是女人，没关系，就当是被一把剑捅了一下就好。  
他咬紧牙根不再咆哮，他得保留体力等待时机，这是一顶宽大的帐篷，规模比较豪华，这个人不是贵族就是个阔绰的商人，周边肯定有保护他和财产的人，酒馆里那些同伙就是了。  
“哦？你终于放弃了？真快呢……上帝啊你真美……”这个男人从他胸口一路摸到了他的下身，隔着裤子猥琐地抚弄，亚瑟夹紧了双腿几乎要咬碎牙齿，“操他的，要不是他妈的突然……”大汉嘀嘀咕咕着什么，“放心，等我好了就让你欲仙欲死，美人儿……”  
好了？什么意思？亚瑟的眼睛搜索着附近，任何……任何能让他利用的东西都好，哪怕只是一根树枝可以让他插进这个王八蛋的眼睛——  
那个人在脱他的裤子，“虽然暂时没法……但让我……”  
眼看裤子就会被扯掉，亚瑟无法忍耐，他尽力了但还是无法忍耐，“不要碰我！！！”恐惧和愤怒几乎要把他逼疯——  
一声巨响。  
帐篷突然被掀走了，亚瑟和男人都被吓了一跳，下一秒亚瑟感觉身上一轻，那个男人飞了出去，撞在树上，他清晰地听到了骨头断裂的声音。  
天空一道落雷，炸开在那个男人的位置，亚瑟的视野里一片蓝光。  
他惊讶得动弹不得。  
巫师？那个“保护者”？他回头，想知道那是谁，然而青烟和扬尘里只有一个熟悉的身影。


	10. Chapter 10

28  
寂静的森林里，梅林听到了亚瑟愤怒的喊叫，那声音就像一把利刃击中他的耳膜，梅林疯狂地朝着声源跑去，每一步都把大腿肌肉绷到极限，只恨不能更迈更大步一些，树叶枝条从身上划开，尖锐的刺痛让他跑得更加不管不顾，亚瑟！亚瑟！  
亚瑟从来不尖叫，即使他变成了姑娘，也从来不尖叫。  
“你胆敢——”亚瑟在咆哮，“我要杀了你！！啊啊啊放开——我要剁掉你的手！！烧掉你的老二你敢——放开我！！放开——”  
亚瑟在挣扎。  
梅林快到了，但他太远了！他没法跑得更快，太远了！！  
有人发现了他，这些人中间有帐篷，亚瑟或许……  
“不要碰我！！！”是亚瑟崩溃的声音。  
阻碍他的一切都飞了出去，人，树木，帐篷，他看到有个人压在亚瑟上方——梅林的视野一片血色，他甚至不知道是否有说出咒语，他只看到自己的五指，那个人撞上了身后的大树。  
什么也阻止不了他，人类的惨叫反而是残忍的快意，梅林的手推向他——烧毁吧……下地狱去……闪电划下，雷声炸响，地动山摇的轰鸣淹没一切。  
不知道过了多久，仿佛只是两次呼吸的时间，林子里安静了，烟雾淡了一些，许多东西烧焦的味道弥漫开来。  
刺鼻的味道让梅林回过神，他意识到自己干了什么，回头看到亚瑟支着膝盖坐在原本帐篷所在的地面，四周乱七八糟，手还被反捆在身后，金发凌乱地披散着，挡住了他的面孔。  
但梅林知道他看到了，亚瑟看到了。  
亚瑟的上衣被撕裂了，裤子有些松动但还穿着，梅林脱下自己的外套披在呆呆的亚瑟肩膀上，往胸口他不敢看的位置扯紧。  
他来到亚瑟背后，粗糙的麻绳已经把女人的手腕勒得鲜血淋漓。  
不假思索地，绳结就这么骤然松开了。  
梅林轻手轻脚地替他拉开绳子，亚瑟茫然地看向双手，受伤的皮肤惨不忍睹，手不由自主地打颤。梅林的手覆盖在他腕上，默念几个单词后颤抖了一下，缩起来。  
疼痛消失了，亚瑟看到自己的手腕光洁如新，他抚摸揉捏，伤口就像从来没有出现过。  
亚瑟用完好的手把额前的头发捋到脑后，好看清楚一些。半跪在自己面前的膝盖上的裤子是他熟悉的颜色，他每天都能看到，那瘦削的大腿线条和长度都是他熟知的，还有那双手，大半藏在袖口下，在大腿上蜷成逐渐捏紧的拳头，指关节的形状发白的颜色，他每天都可以看到。  
内衫下胸膛还在剧烈起伏，那衣服有时候是蓝色或者别的颜色，但今天是蓝色的，红色的领巾，下摆永远掉在外面从来不会按照规矩收进领口去，边缘因为被撕了一条做发带而毛毛躁躁的。  
脖子很细，像个姑娘，下巴有个小凹陷，总是顶撞的嘴唇紧闭，笔直的鼻梁，鼻翼急促地张合，脸色苍白，皮肤上有血痕，太阳穴上冒着大颗大颗的汗珠，黑色的头发被湿气黏在了额头上。  
这很奇怪，这个人怎么看都是梅林。他的男仆梅林，他的朋友，他的……或许是这个世界最信任的人，是梅林。  
“你是个巫师。”亚瑟说，梅林肉眼可见地颤了一下，放在腿上的拳头攥得更紧了。  
“你杀了他……你……烧死了他？”  
“他不该碰你。”梅林低声说，眼睛盯着地面，除了凌乱的床垫布料和横七竖八的稻草以外什么也没有。  
突然梅林站起来，“得去和兰斯洛特他们汇合，这儿不安全，”他在旁边转了转，走动幅度不大，亚瑟可以看到阻碍了他脚步的就是躺在地上那些尸体。  
“他们……在哪？”亚瑟看上去恍惚着，好像根本不知道自己在说什么。  
“我也不知道，他们的马追不上……在来的路上，大概。”梅林含混地回答，但亚瑟根本没在听，他扫视四周，“这些……人都死了？”他摇晃着站起来，梅林想要扶他，但亚瑟躲开了他的手。  
他僵了一下，“我猜……”梅林的手在裤子上擦着，亚瑟认识这个动作。  
有人飞了很远，有人撞到了帐篷倒在布料上，有的被树挡住了，没有一个人有还活着的迹象，亚瑟很清楚要多大的力量才能一次让这么多人变成这样。  
“你是个很强大的巫师。”他又说。  
“……我生来就是这样。”梅林低声回答。  
亚瑟打量他，细小的树叶和枝条粘在梅林身上，低着头，手指拽着裤子的布料搓着。  
这怎么看都是梅林啊，他认识的那个梅林。  
但他们到目前为止还没有对视过。  
“生来就是？”  
“魔法师，据说，不用学习天生就会魔法，不是……不是我愿意变成这样的……”梅林的内衫袖子永远盖住他半张手掌，就好像这样方便他搓袖口，神经质地揪着开线的布头。  
亚瑟盯着他的手看了一会儿，他记得之前那只手是怎样充满力量地举起，针对的位置现在是一片冒着青烟的焦土，大树只剩漆黑的残桩，人骨化成的灰都辨认不出来，闪电来得如同消失那样迅速，一丝火苗都没有留下。  
“所以……你来卡梅洛特的第一天，我们遇见的第一天，你成为我男仆的时候你就已经会魔法了。”亚瑟注视梅林的脸，一眨也不眨地看住他。  
他现在比梅林矮了半个头，虽然梅林低着头但要直视他的脸不难，但梅林就是不抬眼睛，“你一直瞒着我。”亚瑟说，梅林陡然抬起头。  
“我想要告诉你的！”他的眼睛水蓝水蓝，是亚瑟熟悉的颜色，“我真的想要告诉你……很多次，很多……很多次但是，”梅林张嘴又闭嘴，“我很抱歉亚瑟，我不……我就是……你憎恨巫师，卡梅洛特又禁止魔法你知道，我——”  
亚瑟偏开头，意味着他并不想听。  
梅林吞咽了一口，又上前两步：“亚瑟……求你……”  
金发的王储踉跄了几步，在梅林扶他胳膊的时候抽开，“亚瑟……”梅林快哭了，他恳切地哀吟，亚瑟把梅林的外套从肩膀上扯下来扔回去，梅林惊呆了，一言不发地看着他扯紧胸前的衣物再捡起一张深红色的毯子当披风一样裹住自己。  
亚瑟找到了一把剑，系在腰间擅自选了一个方向跌跌撞撞走起来。  
“亚瑟……”梅林跟上他，“我想要告诉你的，我真的真的，你不知道我多想告诉你……”  
亚瑟兀自走着，深一脚浅一脚。  
“求你！”梅林喊道，“求你……亚瑟……”  
亚瑟只往前走没有回答，梅林跟在他身后，看着那比印象中略显娇小的背影，短促地叹口气一脸焦虑地跟在后面。  
他的马被施加了魔法才能跟上那只小龙，但马匹这样疯跑根本支撑不了多久，坐骑倒下后他一刻不停地朝着亚瑟的位置奔跑，在魔法的帮助下都几乎跑断气，而就算兰斯洛特他们能找到梅林的足迹追上来……  
他们磕磕绊绊赶路，亚瑟一刻也没休息，俩人沉默地走着，很久也没有碰到朋友们，梅林想他们肯定是走错了方向，但他不敢叫住亚瑟，那个裹着毯子的背影好似千里之外般疏离。  
反正只要他跟着就不会有事的，梅林心想，亚瑟的一言不发表示至少他还没有完全拒绝，就还有希望。  
29  
入夜，亚瑟实在走不动了，但他无法停下，他无法……他不想停下来，赶路让他有事可做，可以回避其他不想面对的问题。  
“殿下，找个地方休息吧？”梅林说，“补充体力明天才能继续。”  
亚瑟又拖了几步才终于肯停下来，靠着一棵树缓缓地滑着歪到地上，他把毯子裹紧了些似乎想要就这么睡下去。  
梅林犹豫了一会儿，找来几根柴火堆在亚瑟身旁，他正掏打火石，想起自己什么也没带，而“公主”好像已经睡着了。梅林低声嘀咕一下，火苗就蹿起来，他调整了木柴把火挑大一些，顿时这一方圆的温度升高了不少。梅林去附近的另一棵树下蜷好，手臂横在胸前，长出一口气。  
他又看了亚瑟一会儿，最后疲惫地阖上眼睛。  
亚瑟在毯子里缩了缩，他睁开眼盯着面前的火焰。火星在空中跳跃着，他想起过去无数个夜晚，他和梅林也是这样点起篝火和衣而眠。亚瑟微微转动角度看向梅林那边，男仆很少睡那么远，他们总是贴在一起，甚至亚瑟变成女孩后他们也不分开。  
亚瑟忍不住想起来，他在梦里抱了那个人。  
太不真实了。他以男人的身份对梅林敞开怀抱，坦诚了一切。而他也不介意梅林碰触他女性的身体，实际上他甚至乐于让梅林因为他的新身体面红耳赤，这让他羞耻、尴尬的躯体，他很得意能吸引梅林，他只相信梅林来照管，只有梅林。  
然而更不真实的是，梅林是个巫师。  
他对我撒谎。  
但就像他自己说的，他有苦衷，他必须有。一定有值得梅林一而再再而三撒谎的理由，让他留在亚瑟身边，让他冒着被发现了可能会被砍头的危险也要留在亚瑟身边，他肯定有合适的理由。  
“我想让你看到一切……”梦里的梅林这么说。  
你的保护者。他们都这么说。他为了你杀巫师，他的族群。  
为什么？  
这一路上亚瑟都在回忆着过去，每一次他觉得梅林可能在撒谎的时刻，记忆涌出来，怀疑和笃定一并堆积，宽恕和愤怒交织盘旋，亚瑟无法处理他胸口翻滚的怒意和信任被辜负的酸楚。盖乌斯知道吗？一定知道的，可他们都没有告诉他。他相信梅林，他那么相信梅林，可梅林却一次一次对他隐瞒了真相——这一路上他无时不刻要阻止自己冲着梅林咆哮，抓着梅林的肩膀摇晃：“给我一个理由！！”  
对梅林来说他或许是朋友是主人，可对他来说，梅林不仅仅是朋友和男仆，尤其是在那个梦境之后，亚瑟还没来得及处理这荒谬无比的梦，又得面对另一个更为荒谬的“梦”。  
梅林好像睡着了，头偏在地面气息吹拂面前的草叶。  
他救了自己，今天。他一定跑了很远的路才找到自己，他一身都是跋涉痕迹，他一定很累了。  
亚瑟在毯子里缩紧些，巫师会感觉到寒冷吗？他离火堆那么远。  
梅林一定有一个原因，亚瑟想，他不是邪恶的，梅林是和邪恶最相反的词，他不是莫嘉娜，不是，他一定有值得撒谎的原因，亚瑟琢磨着，“原因”，这个“原因”让他成为了别人口中的“保护者”。  
原因。  
一个单词在脑海里重复了又重复，过了很久他才昏昏沉沉地睡去。  
*  
第二天早上亚瑟醒来的时候，梅林已经在火上烤好了一只像野鸡的鸟，散发着烤肉香味。亚瑟想问他是怎么猎来的，因为他知道梅林打猎的水平糟糕透了。话到嘴边他想起来，梅林是个巫师。  
他转而盯着火苗。  
梅林呼呼地吹着树枝上叉着的肉，递过来，“有点儿烫。”他说。  
亚瑟瞪着，“哪儿来的？”他还是问道。  
“我运气好……呃，我抓到的——用一些……你知道。但这不容易，从来不容易……”梅林急匆匆瞥了亚瑟一眼，就好像不知道自己是否被允许看这么一眼那样迅速，“但我反正睡不太着，地面太硬了。”  
亚瑟知道那是个玩笑，但他笑不出来，梅林的手又递了递，“吃吧，你一定饿了，你早餐从来不剩的。”  
另一个玩笑，他应该打一下梅林的头，一下不解气就两下。  
亚瑟瞪着肉，梅林抻直了手臂让他接过去。  
他最终还是接了，那之后沉默了一会儿，“谢谢。”亚瑟盯着烤肉，但视线好像根本没在肉上。  
梅林吃惊地看着他，眨着眼睛，“不客气……但，你不需要……”他开口，“你从来不说这个。”梅林的声音很轻，亚瑟盯着这只猎物：“以前我不知道。”  
御医学徒直起上身，“你知道——我还是我，对吧？”  
亚瑟慢慢地眨眼，“我不知道……你是吗？”他看向梅林，梅林也看着他。  
“我依旧是我，亚瑟，”梅林轻声说，“这不会……影响我什么。”  
亚瑟盯着他，“也许……但如果我以前知道的都是错的？就像……你有时候也会提供这样突如其来的食物、兵器、不管什么……捡来的，运气好，你是这么说的，实际上是你用……”亚瑟骤停了一会儿，“你对我说的话，我能信多少？”  
“亚瑟！我——”梅林喊道，但亚瑟打断了他：“你不是去酒馆，不是吗？当你说你去替盖乌斯做事……那是真的吗？你总是消失不见，出现的时候带着荒谬的理由，而我相信你。你让我相信很多事，梅林，当我知道……我母亲那天真的回来过，对不对？”亚瑟大口吸气，“你说那是莫高斯的魔法伪装了她，但我知道那是她，那就是她，你知道。”  
“亚瑟……”梅林吞咽，“你不能杀了你父亲……”  
“你对我撒谎……”亚瑟喃喃道，手中的早餐在抖动，“你对我撒了数不尽的谎！”他把树枝叉着的烤鸟往梅林怀里一塞，站起来，梅林也跳起来，早餐掉在地上：“亚瑟……”  
“我该怎么再相信你？你一直在对我撒谎！从我们第一天见面开始！！”亚瑟走来走去，他神经质地甩开肩上的毯子，“从一开始……”  
“那是因为乌瑟会砍掉巫师的头！我到卡梅洛特的第一天他就这么做了！我能怎么办？”  
“那你为什么不离开？！”亚瑟吼道，他的嗓子还因为昨天挣扎尖叫的缘故有些嘶哑，“为什么你要来卡梅洛特？！”  
“我妈妈认识盖乌斯！我……”  
“为什么你要答应成为我的男仆？！为什么你不直接杀了我？！”  
“杀了你？！我从来没有想过要杀——”梅林几乎是大喊大叫。  
“很好！谢谢！那为什么你不能只是拒绝然后离开？！既然你是巫师这应该很容易？为什么你要离‘巫师杀手’这么近！我是他的儿子！你想要什么？！”亚瑟的手指戳着梅林的胸口。  
“我想要？我没有离开因为——你总是遇到危险！我想要……我想要我的魔法能做点儿什么！一些有意义的事！拯救你的命看起来是个好主意！”梅林喊回去。  
亚瑟睁大的眼睛一眨不眨，“一个，好，主意。”他重复。  
“那时候我还基本上不认识你！而你表现得就像个混蛋！”梅林一股脑地说出想到的每一个单词，“有人告诉我你会成为阿尔比恩最伟大的国王，我告诉他一定是搞错人了！但谁知道他那么肯定！也许他是对的呢？我总得试试！”  
亚瑟看着他，嘴唇几乎没动：“我会成为……一个伟大的国王。”  
“很难相信那个，你得承认，大多数时候，”梅林回答，“但或许你会成为一个好国王的你知道，如果我帮助你的话，预言是这么说的，所以我——”  
“因为，我会成为，国王。”亚瑟又一次重复，仿佛泄了气，他退了几步靠上树干，呆呆地凝视某个方向，“对，我是王子……将来会成为国王……这很简单……”他自言自语，梅林上前去扶他，亚瑟没有拒绝，仿佛沉浸在了自己的世界里，“你希望辅佐我成为国王……取消魔法禁令……魔法回到……”他梦游一般说。  
“我当然希望最后能那样，但你怎么知道——”梅林不是很明白，亚瑟靠着树干都在摇晃，“所以……”他好像喘不上气一般深呼吸着说不出一句完整的话，梅林想要让他坐下来，“亚瑟？你还好……”但亚瑟扭动胳膊想要摆脱他，梅林这时候注意到了亚瑟被撕开的领口滑出了大半边肩膀，不得已松手。  
王储靠着树干稳住了自己，低垂着的头发凌乱不堪，“我很高兴，”亚瑟说，他一只手撑着额，看上去很不舒服，“……我很高兴你终于告诉了我一些事实，”声音听起来在哭，梅林有些不知所措，但亚瑟继续说了下去，“我不敢相信我一直……一直没有注意到，”他抬起脸庞，梅林被亚瑟通红的眼眶吓到了，“告诉我，梅林，改变我身体的魔法和你没有关系。”  
“当然没有！！”梅林惊怒地大叫，“我为什么要那么做！！”  
“你也真的不知道怎么把我变回去。”  
“我不知道！为什么——如果我知道我早就那么干了！！”梅林不可置信地喊着。  
“很好，”亚瑟看起来并没有松气，他自嘲地笑了一下，“因为我不知道我现在还能相信什么了。”  
“亚瑟！！”梅林完全愣了，“我永远不会伤害你！我用魔法只是为了你——”  
“我知道，保护者，对吧，他们都这么说，”亚瑟苦笑，“没有你的帮助，我怎么能成为一个伟大的国王呢。”  
梅林的目光在亚瑟脸上逡巡，想要找到一点点儿亚瑟如此奇怪的蛛丝马迹，“那只是……”  
“够了，梅林，我明白了。”亚瑟闭了一下眼睛，他直起腰离开树干，恢复了面无表情的样子，虽然眼眶依旧发红，“如果……我还能登上王位，我答应你梅林，你不会因为魔法被处罚，实际上，我应该奖赏你。”  
“什么？我不需要什么奖赏——”梅林说，但亚瑟背过身捡起地上的毯子，他没有搭理梅林的话，“但巫师……”亚瑟停顿了一下，回过头，目光里全是狠戾，“我父亲是对的，魔法……是邪恶！”  
梅林惊讶得无法动弹，亚瑟没有看他，攥着胸前暗红色的布料，发白的关节被衬得苍白到刺目，“他们……利用人们，蒙骗人们……愚弄人们！”  
“什么……”梅林愣愣地，“我……”他哑口无言，亚瑟在说他吗？为什么？他或许是隐瞒了一些事，但……  
“你自由了，你没有职责要执行了。”说着，亚瑟把毯子披在身上，裹紧布料。  
“亚瑟，为什么……”梅林就像被当头一棒打懵了，他脑海里一片空白，“我从来没有想要利用你……我是瞒着你那是因为我不得不……我不能离开你——”  
“我自己会找到莱昂，你可以走了，回家去，离开卡梅洛特，你不再是男仆了。”亚瑟的音调平坦没有起伏，梅林追上去，“你认为我会丢下你一个人？亚瑟！你在想什么！！”  
“滚开！”亚瑟回身咆哮，“我不需要你！不管你想要什么！！去找另外一个国王！！我说得够清楚了吗！”  
“我不想要任何事！我不知道你在说什么亚瑟！根本就没有另外一个国王！！”梅林崩溃地喊着，他想要上前解释——他并不知道自己要解释什么但他想要，但亚瑟抽出了剑。  
剑尖就停在梅林喉头前寸许。  
梅林目瞪口呆，他看着剑尖，这不是他第一次被亚瑟的剑指着，但梅林知道这一次亚瑟不会为了不伤到他而把剑刃让开。  
他无法思考这究竟是发生了什么，为什么，因为他会用魔法？因为他为了留在他身边而撒谎？  
亚瑟直直地看了他一会儿，蓝眼睛不再闪烁，“走，离开，不要让我再看到你。”  
时间在这一瞬间仿佛静止了。  
梅林见过无数次亚瑟威胁敌人的样子，当他这样拿着剑，这样说话，眼睛以这种方式直视对方，他是认真的，他会杀人。  
他收起剑，转过身去。  
梅林无法挪动双脚，他的世界好像突然掉了个边，满是杂音，分辨不出脑子里的是什么画面。  
他想起自己刚遇到基哈拉的那天，巨龙第一次告诉他那个预言，关于永恒之王的丰功伟业，关于这个国家是怎么需要他的帮助，还有他终于找到了自己天赋的价值——辅佐一位伟大的国王，他虽然满心怀疑——“那个亚瑟”？真的？  
但他内心深处却相信了，因为他接受亚瑟的挑衅，两个人打闹一番让王子出洋相后，亚瑟阻止了要把他关起来的士兵：“你身上有些什么东西，梅林，虽然我无法确切指出来。”  
他一天比一天期待，一天比一天感到自己终于找到归属，对未来无限憧憬。因为他发现了真正的亚瑟，他们相遇第一天他哪里会想到自己在乎起“那个亚瑟”！哪里会想到他无比希望亚瑟真的能成为那个预言中的伟大国王。  
即使……或许预言有些偏差，是女王，这无伤大雅。或许……或许预言错了，亚瑟不会成为王，他最后会和一个贵族结婚，然后生下一堆金发的孩子……永远也不会用他看亚瑟的方式看他，无论如何，梅林都知道自己再也不会离开。  
他的命运，就是亚瑟。  
亚瑟的背影远去，梅林用手掌捂住眼睛。  
第一部完


	11. Chapter 11

第二部  
1  
阿比盖尔回到家找不到哈珀。她叮嘱过当她在地里干活的时候，这孩子最好待在家里——虽然他已经十岁，这个年纪的穷苦人家孩子早就当家了，但哈珀天生不是一个农民；她儿子喜欢雕刻木头、摆弄炭条木灰、拼一些难以辨认的树叶动物来考验她的眼力，他对自然和生命的热情更胜过用镰刀割草用锄头刨地更别提宰杀牲畜。也许他以后会当一位吟游诗人就像他的名字，或许应该送他去学医，母亲无奈地想。  
“哈珀？”她在壁炉里发现了晚饭，这孩子是煮好粥后出去的，“哈珀你赶紧出来！天晚了不要去森林里！”她寻到院子，不远处就是黑黝黝的林子，这孩子不会又是因为什么受伤的动物滞留在那儿了吧。  
“妈妈！”  
“哈珀？亲爱的？”她喊道，但迟迟得不到回复，心急之下什么也没带就跑了过去，难道是强盗？难道是上次的游匪又来了？还是有人又该死的把陷阱设在了靠近村庄的地方？  
“妈妈，我在这儿。”哈珀找到了她，“我觉得那儿有东西。”小男孩指着树林更深处，阿比盖尔叹口气：“哈珀！我告诉你多少遍了太阳落山之前回家！你知道森林里有多危险！”  
“我没事，妈。”哈珀回头看向他说的那个方向。“你快回去。”阿比盖尔紧张地抚平了裙子，她以往用来翻魔法书的手已经变得粗糙，但比以前更加充满力量。前面的确有什么，离她的家这么近她不能无视，阿比盖尔默念咒语，她借用了树枝上一只麻雀的眼睛，好在这昏暗的林子里看清楚那是什么。  
一团人影在穿过灌木丛，步履蹒跚跌跌撞撞，好几次差点儿跌倒。越来越近了，阿比盖尔的手已经做好攻击准备，但好像是个女人。  
阿比盖尔还没有做出反应，她身后的哈珀已经跑了过去：“是亚瑟！”  
“什么？”阿比盖尔跟上去，他们很快就到了入侵者面前，那个人看到他们似乎也吓了一跳，斗篷遮住了她半张脸，她停在原地，转身打算往回走。  
阿比盖尔冲上去拉住“她”：“殿下？！你怎么一个——”  
来者猛地甩开她的手，力道大得吓人。  
“不要碰我。”  
阿比盖尔吃了一惊，她很少听到那位王储用这么低沉的声音说话。  
“亚瑟王子，是我——”她上前一步，但对方拔出了剑，动作之下斗篷的兜帽滑落露出她在黄昏中也清晰可辨的金发，那的确是亚瑟。  
“离我远点！女巫！”“她”凶狠地吼道，大概是看到了震惊的哈珀，阴影从郁结的面孔上滑过。然而“她”没再说什么，收起剑转身朝着森林深处而去。  
“亚瑟？”哈珀很困惑，“那是亚瑟对吗妈妈？”  
那个人影重新戴上了斗篷，一声不吭地消失在树影间。  
“亚瑟？发生了什么？”男孩都要哭了，他的母亲沉着脸：“走吧，亲爱的，有事发生了。”  
“为什么亚瑟要那样说？”孩子哭哭啼啼地被妈妈牵着走向家，“为什么她那么凶？”  
阿比盖尔走着，不让儿子看到她眼里的痛苦，她叹气：“我不知道，哈珀，但那是我听说过的潘德拉贡，那不是亚瑟。”  
可如果她儿子那么容易解决就好了，哈珀扭动着挣脱了妈妈的手：“不！那是亚瑟！我知道！”说着就往回跑去。  
“哈珀！”阿比盖尔叹口气，无奈地瞪着儿子跑掉的方向，她并不是很担心，因为从她刚才的观察看，孩子和亚瑟在一起还是安全的。  
*  
“不，你不进去我也不进去。”  
过了好一会儿，天都已经黑了，阿比盖尔的耐心也快耗尽，她焦虑地在院子旁踱步，听到了森林里传来如下对话：  
“不。”一听就是她儿子固执的声音。  
“……”听不清楚是什么。  
“不要。”她儿子的回答依旧如此。  
“——你妈妈在等你！”女人的声音。  
“我知道，但我不会回去的，除非你陪我回去。”  
灌木丛的窸窣声。  
“回去！”  
“不，我要跟着你。你赶不走我的。”小孩子稚嫩却笃定的音调让人哭笑不得。  
好像是懊恼的咆哮声。  
“哇啊啊！亚瑟是坏人要打我！！”  
“我……滚！”  
过了一会儿，好像安静了，阿比盖尔焦急地想要前去，该不会亚瑟真的打她孩子了吧？  
“你会被怪物杀掉！”争执声重新响起。  
“我不怕！”  
“别跟着我！”女人的吼叫清晰可辨。  
又过了一会儿，这次隔的时间更久了些，一大一小两个阴影出现在阿比盖尔面前。高大一些的那个远远地停下了，但她儿子死死地拽着斗篷的一角：“来嘛，一起吃晚饭吧？好不好？来啦——”小孩子软磨硬泡的功夫令人咋舌。  
阿比盖尔翻个白眼。  
“我们有粥，还有腌鸟蛋和兔肉，”她陈述道，“如果殿下不嫌弃的话。”她打开院门走进去，斗篷里的人迟疑着，直到她儿子拖着“她”的手经过她身边。  
“好吧，他们说你的儿子总有一天会被另一个女人夺走的，”阿比盖尔咬牙，关上院门跟着回家去。  
*  
饭桌上，一片安静。  
亚瑟进屋后拒绝了解开斗篷，但阿比盖尔依然瞥到了那块布料下的亚瑟衣衫褴褛，而那件斗篷，其实不过是一张毯子。  
大家沉默地吃完这顿晚餐，阿比盖尔拿走了空碗，“哈珀，去检查一下仓库，你的小马或许也饿了吧。”  
哈珀高兴地答应了，“我马上就回来！”他不放心地对亚瑟叮嘱，提着一只桶子跑了出去。  
“他很喜欢那匹马驹，”阿比盖尔在桌子旁落座，递给亚瑟一杯水，“抱歉，谢礼应该是酒，但我们没有。”  
亚瑟没有动那只陶杯子：“不需要，那是应该的，你们帮了我们。”  
“即使我是女巫？”阿比盖尔冷哼。  
亚瑟扫了她一眼，沉默地垂下眼帘，“我该走了。”他站起来。  
“你的保护者去哪了。”阿比盖尔追道。  
亚瑟顿了顿，继续朝着门边去。  
“你知道外面很危险，你一个人可能活不过今晚！”阿比盖尔没有放过他，“你们之间发生了什么？”  
“她”在门口停下，沉默了一会儿，“我不认识他。”  
说着亚瑟打开门，可瞬间门又被关上了，是阿比盖尔，“哈珀要是发现你走了又会追出去，到底要我说多少次夜晚的森林很危险？！”  
“看好你的儿子！不要管我的事！”亚瑟低吼着想要再次打开门，但母亲穿着木鞋的脚抵住了门板根本不给他这个机会。王储咬牙，在“她”有所反应前，“噢难道你要杀了我？因为我是个女巫？你到底怎么了？你之前明明不是这样的！”阿比盖尔抛出了一堆问题。  
亚瑟好像被这些话语刺伤了，“她”阴沉的脸痛苦地扭曲，似乎在天人交战，“请让开。”最后“她”说，仿佛耗尽了所有的力气，语气不强硬也不傲慢，只有虚弱和颓丧。  
阿比盖尔愣住了，讷讷地挪开了脚，看着王储打开门走了出去。  
“到底发生了什么？”女巫在门口看着那个走向森林的阴影，深深地叹了口气，回到屋内找到了几个罐子倒出里面的药粉，捣鼓了一阵子。  
“妈妈！亚瑟呢？”儿子跑了进来，没看到“公主”转身又要跑出去，他妈妈拉住他：“哈珀！乖乖看家！如果你今晚还想看到亚瑟的话就不要乱跑，明白了吗？我去找他回来。”  
小男孩点点头，“她，为什么妈妈你总是叫她做他？她可是个姑娘！”他小大人似的纠正妈妈的错误。  
阿比盖尔无奈地翻翻眼睛，带着东西出去了。  
*  
当阿比盖尔找到亚瑟的时候，她先听到了熟悉的蝎子们在地面爬行的声音。森林的夜晚阴气森森，如果没有火把，这些食人蝎就会尾随而至，往人类身体里注入毒素，接着大快朵颐。  
阿比盖尔举着火把朝着听起来很热闹的方向跑去，她猜得不错，有三四只蝎子正高高悬着尾针靠近王储，两只大钳子咔咔响。“亚瑟！”她喊道，看见王储抽出了剑。  
“跟我走！！”阿比盖尔挥舞着火把冲到他跟前，亚瑟看起来怒火冲天：“你来干什么！找死吗！！”  
“说的是你自己吧！”阿比盖尔狠狠地瞪了他一眼，挥手冲着两只靠得最近的蝎子洒出了一批粉末，“快退后！”她拉着亚瑟朝着回家的方向跑去。  
亚瑟边跑边回头看，那两只蝎子好像疯了一般互相战斗起来，顾不上追他们。  
他们发狠朝前奔跑，突然有一只从左边窜出，阿比盖尔尖叫了一声，亚瑟用剑挡下了一次蝎子尾巴的攻击——“唔！”那一下重击让他闷哼出声，他才想起来自己的力量比以前差多了，此刻不能硬打。  
“快跑！”阿比盖尔又扔了一把粉末。  
这一次，那只蝎子摇摇晃晃了一下，趴着不动好像睡着了。  
他们舒了一口气，赶紧互相拉扯着逃离。  
就在他们穿过一片低洼的凹地时，身后的坡上突然跃下一只庞然大物，亚瑟的反应更快，他往旁边一跃跳出了蝎子的攻击范围；而阿比盖尔就没那么幸运，她被蝎子撞了一下滚下了斜坡。“该死！”亚瑟往回跑，看到阿比盖尔站起来，举起一只手，冲过来的蝎子就卡在了半路无法前进。  
她是个巫师，亚瑟停下来，不是一个需要他拯救的女人，她说不定比现在的他还强，因为她敢于只身一人来夜晚的森林。  
她是个巫师。  
亚瑟垂下剑，巫师都是邪恶的……可恶的……他们的善意，他们的关心，他们的笑容，都是骗人的，他们都有目的，他们利用人……他……  
这一只蝎子比其他几只都要大，黑黝黝的外壳闪着寒光，两只大钳子咔嗒咔嗒地开合，高高悬挂的毒针散发着恶心的腥臭味。它顶开了阿比盖尔的魔法，反而逼得女人后退了几步。  
巫师，比普通人，甚至比骑士都要厉害很多，除非人数占优，普通人根本不是巫师的对手。何况是……那样厉害的家伙，一瞬间就能毁掉一只十人的营地，杀掉所有人。那样的人，一直装得冒冒失失什么也不会！  
哈，巫师，都是高明的骗子！骗子！骗子！！  
阿比盖尔把手中的粉末袋子抛了出去。那只蝎子尾巴一颤，毒针就戳穿了袋子，粉末淅淅沥沥都洒在它背上。  
亚瑟转过身，朝着另一个方向迈开步伐。  
巫师当然会保护他们自己，至于其他人的死活么，看看莫嘉娜都干了什么！再看看——你怎么会以为他是无条件无理由追随你的呢？！你是王子！你会成为国王！即使你变成了女人……他可以把你变回来！可他说他不会……他肯定又在撒谎！可我变成女人不能当国王了对他有什么好处？难道他是莫嘉娜一伙的？他其实是莫嘉娜的奸细？可是……  
为什么，梅林，为什么。  
“啊！！”  
女人的惊呼让亚瑟回过头去，那只蝎子根本没有因为魔法粉末而失去判断力，依旧朝着阿比盖尔冲过去。  
这是巫师的诡计吗？发生了什么？一边这么想着，亚瑟的腿已经下意识地跑了起来，他重新抽出剑，在蝎子身后用力给了它的尾巴一下。  
但剑砍不动蝎子的壳，只吸引了它的注意力，“跑！”亚瑟对女人吼道，直接跳上了蝎子的背，用力把剑朝着蝎子外壳的缝隙间插进去。  
剑被弹开了，清脆的金属声伴随着蝎子尾巴迅雷不及掩耳地蛰来，亚瑟大叫一声滚到了地上带起一地的落叶。  
他的斗篷毯子被毒针勾走了，亚瑟吓出一身冷汗，他几乎感到那冰冷恶臭的毒器从皮肤上滑过。  
握紧手中的剑，亚瑟和蝎子面对面，他讨厌这些魔法生物！每次都给他惹麻烦，没有一次能顺利解决……不，这么想起来，他每一次都活下来了……怎么会？  
就在他晃神的这一刹那，蝎子进攻了，亚瑟被人扑倒才躲开，“在发什么呆！”阿比盖尔把他拖起来，“振作点儿！骑士！还是说失去了你的保护者你就什么也干不了？”  
“什么？！”亚瑟不可置信地叫道。  
他挥剑挡开蝎子的另一次攻击，“我离开他就什么也干不了？！我离开他？！”他怒吼，“我他妈才不需要他！！”他翻滚着躲开蝎子的钳子，砍掉了蝎子一根相对来说细细的腿——全身都有坚硬外壳的这东西只有腿算是弱点了。  
“是他！！”亚瑟愤怒地喊叫，“欺骗我！”躲开，挥砍，“对我撒谎！！”砍下另一条腿，“没有一句真话！！”一脚踢开撞过来的大钳子，“操！”再砍掉一条腿，“我那么信任他！！”  
他控诉着，“相信他！什么事都！相信他！”他灵活地躲开了蝎子尾巴一次次的攻击，每劈砍一下都要咆哮，就好像那只蝎子就是他报复的对象，“为什么！！”  
最后，蝎子的腿只剩下了一半，它发怒了，不管不顾地朝着亚瑟猛冲过来，王储朝旁边一跃，大蝎子撞在了树上，阿比盖尔不知道念白了什么，那棵树就突然咔嚓一声倒下来重重地砸在了这只瘸腿蝎身上。  
亚瑟气喘吁吁从地上爬起来，但还不解气，他拎着剑过去砍，砍不动，就找了一块石头，“亚瑟？”阿比盖尔喊他，但他充耳不闻，“骗我，都骗我，”他吭哧吭哧地拖着大石块来到还在挣扎的蝎子身边，“让你骗我！”狠狠地把石头砸向蝎子的头。  
蝎子的尾巴隔着树干想要蛰他，但亚瑟不管不顾，阿比盖尔只好在一旁用魔法替他挡开，王储又抬起了石头，再一次砸下去，“喝酒！”  
阿比盖尔都担心王储是不是中毒了。  
“又去！喝酒！每天！喝酒！我还保证！不是巫师！一开始！就骗我！”亚瑟一下一下地砸着，“相信你！愚蠢！混蛋！谢谢你！去死吧！”蝎子的头都被砸烂掉，早就完全不动了。  
亚瑟累得坐在了地上才停下来，一口气一口气地大声喘，全身都在颤。  
阿比盖尔扫视四周，担心会有其他的威胁，过去拉他：“先回去吧殿下，这儿不安全。”  
王储抽回自己的胳膊，用手背蹭了一把脸，捡起剑收好，找到破破烂烂的毛毯一看沾着毒液又丢掉，不搭理女巫只管揪紧胸前的衣服楞头往前冲——显然故意朝着不是阿比盖尔家的方向。  
这位母亲翻了个大白眼，掏出一把粉末冲着王储的方向吹了一口气。  
2  
亚瑟坐起来，发现四周又是一片黑暗。  
“该死。”他站起来，可周围一点儿光线也没有，他根本无法迈步。上一次有梅林……他想起来，那个迤逦的梦，与他耳鬓厮磨的梅林那么真实，而醒来却不得不面对荒谬的现实。  
梅林……  
亚瑟又坐下来，反正他无处可去，他意识到自己是男人身体，却也感觉不到什么欣喜，反正这只是一个梦，有什么用处呢。  
他就那么坐着，有一时间脑子里什么也没想。  
也许梅林就是和莫嘉娜一伙的。  
这个解释突然跳出来，顿时心口揪得一阵一阵疼。亚瑟苦涩地想，那个家伙，真的背叛了他吗？  
他不该碰你。  
他还记得找到自己的梅林的模样，满脸杀气，因为有人“碰”了他而大开杀戒，杀人……那不是一件轻松的事，梅林是个善良的人——那是伪装不出来的，他因为生命的消逝而悲伤的表情，不可能是伪装，就像曾经莫嘉娜的正直……也不是伪装的。  
是有什么改变了他们，让莫嘉娜意愿弑父，让梅林能够杀人。  
是魔法吗？可梅林说他生来就有魔法了，那么就不是魔法？  
据说莫嘉娜也天生就有魔法，所以盖乌斯总是给她准备安神的药剂……盖乌斯也是魔法师？盖乌斯难道也是邪恶的？不可能，他是看着自己长大的，如果那个老人不是好人，那亚瑟就真的不知道还有谁是了。  
他已经没有了可以信任的人。  
太多疑问，太多怀疑，背叛，亚瑟痛苦地抱住头，能不能有人来告诉他，这一切到底是怎么回事？还是说，其实一切都是梦，都是噩梦。  
*  
他在头疼中醒来，鼻间满是肉汤的香味，他坐起来发现这是一张木板床，应该属于女人，他身上也换上了干净的粗布衣物，亚瑟带着一丝疑惑下了床两步就来到了起居室。  
阿比盖尔在壁炉前搅拌着火上悬挂的铁锅，他恶劣地猜想那大概是某种巫师的魔药，可空气里弥漫着的食物香气狠狠地驳斥了他。  
“亚瑟！”  
哈珀跑过来，“你醒来了！”小男孩拉起他的手来到桌子边，他母亲也回过头看了他一眼，倒了一杯水放在桌上。  
“为什么你们还住在这儿？这里不安全了，你们应该尽快搬走！”亚瑟语气焦躁，咚地一声坐在板凳上，在桌面撑着头。  
“没睡好？”女巫没有回答他的问题，“睡眠药粉应该会让你睡得死死的才是。”  
亚瑟一口气喝干了水，“你对我下药。”他阴沉地说，揉着太阳穴。  
“对，为了救你的命。”阿比盖尔横了他一眼，收走水杯又倒了一杯送来。  
亚瑟又喝了半杯，长出一口气，“你们到底是怎么回事？”他仿佛自言自语般喃喃道。  
阿比盖尔楞了一下，继续去搅拌她的粥了，“不知道你在说什么，殿下。”  
“你知道，女人。”亚瑟没好气地回答。  
女主人被逗乐了，“不是每个巫师都想要害死你，公主，就像我也知道了不是每个潘德拉贡都会杀死巫师一样。”  
“为什么不？”亚瑟的目光茫然没有焦点，似乎在思索着什么，“我杀了很多你们的同类，为什么不？”  
女巫招呼她安静的儿子来端晚餐，哈珀插不进大人的对话，乖觉地捧着一碗粥自顾自吃起来。  
“你……我不知道你这么盲目，殿下，”阿比盖尔在桌边坐下，“我们也只是人，我们有感情！”她直视王储，转而把腌制的鸟蛋罐子往他面前推了推，“哈珀喜欢你，顺便一说，我要是杀了你，他会恨我的。”  
“妈妈！”哈珀惊叫，嘴边还沾着汤水，幼嫩的小脸蛋儿顿时通红。  
“抱歉。”阿比盖尔笑道。  
亚瑟不明所以，看看他又看看他妈妈，男孩子红着脸嘟着嘴：“我要去看我的小马！”说着就跑出去了。  
“他怎么了？”亚瑟莫名其妙，可女巫却只是轻笑不回答，他只得低下头给自己舀出一只鸟蛋。  
没有梅林腌的好吃。  
他嚼着，脑子里蹦出的第一句话让他顿时觉得在嚼一团生蜡。费劲地咽下去，他都不觉得饿了。  
“为什么你们都叫M……‘保护者’？”亚瑟用了很大力气开口，那个名字让他窒息。  
“因为他就是，”阿比盖尔蹙眉看向他，“你碰到了很多巫师，很多危险，对吧？但你活下来了。几乎毫发无伤。”  
亚瑟不再说话，沉默地喝着他的粥。  
“你们分开了？”阿比盖尔又问道，“他怎么能允许你离开？你们应该——”  
“他曾经是也只是个仆人[9]！有什么权力——”亚瑟的双手攥成拳放在粥碗的两边。  
阿比盖尔瞪大了眼睛：“什么？！他死了？！”  
“什么？！”亚瑟的脸上瞬间一片空白，“你什么意思？！你知道了什么？！”他猛地抓住了阿比盖尔的胳膊，“发生了什么！！”  
阿比盖尔上下扫了他一眼，也不知道是不是刻意沉默了一会儿好让人为了答案备受煎熬，“那么，他，没死。”  
亚瑟瞪着她，还处在震惊中。  
“你为什么要用过去式？”阿比盖尔把他从一头雾水里拯救出来，“如果他没有死的话。”  
呼……王储深深地松了口气：“你们这些巫师……”  
“我知道我是巫师，你也不是第一天知道。他不会离开你，你们是一枚硬币的两面，最强大的先知都这么说，至少我听到是这样。”阿比盖尔有些洋洋得意，因为她觉得她看到了什么，卡梅洛特的王子身上一些别人不知道的秘密。  
“我不知道什么见鬼的先知，他想去哪儿就去哪儿！”亚瑟气呼呼地回答。  
“真的？你觉得没有他，你能见鬼的活下来？”阿比盖尔也没好气地嘲笑道。  
“我没有，要求，那个！”亚瑟看着她，一字一句。  
“你就是个混蛋，亚瑟·潘德拉贡，你是。”阿比盖尔目光直直地盯着他。  
王储坐在那儿闭了一下眼睛，站起来，“谢谢你的早餐，今后有机会我会偿还的。”他说，“最好别，而且是晚餐，你睡了一天。”阿比盖尔也站起来，“什么？”亚瑟不可置信地打开了门冲进夜色里。  
“亚瑟？你就要走了？”门外传来她儿子的声音，“为什么？森林里有东西！你不能进去！”  
“东西？野兽？”亚瑟问道。  
“我不知道……我只是觉得很害怕……很强大……”  
阿比盖尔急忙跟了出去，她的儿子并不是没有继承一丝天赋，但她一直让哈珀远离魔法——就像任何母亲会做那样，保护自己的孩子免于一切危险。  
“哈珀！进屋来。”她把儿子拉回身边。  
“看好他。”亚瑟在一旁抽出了剑翻出了院子朝着森林跑去，“亚瑟！”阿比盖尔没能来得及拽住他，这一分神哈珀又冲了出去，“妈妈！她不能出去！”  
“我知道！但那不是你应该关心的事——”阿比盖尔再次拉住她儿子，但哈珀挣扎着：“妈妈！她救了你！她救了我们！我们不能不管她！”阿比盖尔被孩子的话堵得哑口无言，趁此机会那男孩挣开了她的手，朝着亚瑟的方向跑了过去。  
“哈珀！”阿比盖尔来不及为自己哀叹，只能提着裙子追过去。  
*  
夜幕下的森林看起来和平时没什么区别，亚瑟谨慎地走动着，但他身为猎人和战士的直觉告诉他有什么地方不一样，林子很安静，就好像压抑着某种怒气，黑压压的乌云一般笼罩着整片森林。  
哈珀是对的，树叶的簌簌声昭示有什么东西在迅速靠近，很可能和魔法有关，亚瑟短暂地判断了一下，或许可以引开那东西的注意力，至少要保证那屋子的安全，那对母子……他现在只能做到这些了。  
亚瑟转动手中的剑，深呼吸了几下，沉着地朝前走去。  
还没走两步，一只小兔子一般的东西就撞在了他后腰上，“亚瑟！快停下！”哈珀抱住了他的腰：“前面很危险！森林很害怕！我从来没有它这样！”男孩想要扯动他，但亚瑟虽然变成了姑娘，用体重抵抗一个十岁孩子的拉扯还是问题不大，“哈珀，回去！”  
“亚瑟！”阿比盖尔也赶了上来，“为什么你总是一意孤行！你自己就算了还搭上别人！”她生气极了，一把将哈珀扯过去挡在自己身后，“该死，我能感觉到……”她脸色苍白。  
“妈妈……它过来了……”  
亚瑟惊讶地瞟了哈珀一眼，紧张地握好他的剑，“哪儿？”  
“连森林都畏惧的危险面前，你以为你能做什么？！”阿比盖尔低声喊道，焦虑地四处张望，“我们最好离开……”  
“妈妈……就在前面——”哈珀孩子的嗓音细细地颤抖。  
他们面前是茂密的灌木，此刻窸窣响着。  
“你最好祈祷我能对付这个。”阿比盖尔说着，她的手中出现了一只绿色的光球。亚瑟见过白色的——他刚认识梅林没多久那家伙就中毒快死了，找药草的那晚白色光球就在指引他的道路，现在想起来亚瑟百分百确定那是梅林干的；他还见过红色的——这是经常看到的一种，天知道为什么那么多巫师想用火球杀他；还有蓝色……或许那不是光球，因为那不是球，而是梅林召唤的闪电，光芒耀眼简直像是撕下了一片天空。  
可是，那团绿光在瞬间被突然冲散了，就像一颗板球在半空被木棒击飞一样。  
所有人都没有反应过来，亚瑟也不知道这光芒突然消失是它本身就应该这样呢还是——阿比盖尔突然向一旁飞了出去。  
“啊！”她撞在一棵树上，“妈妈！”哈珀扑到母亲身边，而亚瑟正要持剑挡在她前面的时候却被人推开了——他无比震惊，因为他还从来没有让人靠得他这么近而他的战斗本能却没有发挥作用！  
“退后！她是巫师！！”  
一听到这声音，亚瑟就不自觉地松口气，同时剑也垂了下去，然而很快他想起来发生过什么，他不能再这样信任这声音的主人。虽然一想到那个名字，痛苦就席卷而来。  
梅林。  
“你怎么敢——”面色阴沉的梅林对靠着树干站不起来的阿比盖尔举起一只手，哈珀吓呆了，紧紧地挨着他的母亲，瞪大了眼睛盯着面前的这个人。  
“停下！”亚瑟往前站了一步。  
“亚瑟！”梅林半侧身用胸前挡住亚瑟，却无意识自己把背后露给了敌人，“她想攻击你——”  
“不要装作你在乎，巫师。”亚瑟冷冰冰地打断他。  
梅林一时哑口无言，方才还生机勃勃的表情迅速黯淡下去，就像熄灭了森林里的一把火，之前还呼啸着猎猎风声的林子顿时安静下来。  
“我……我当然在乎。”梅林轻轻回答，音色就像久未调试的琴弦，干涩而短促。  
亚瑟根本不看他，一低头却看见对方手中抓着的东西——他昨晚被蝎子刺穿的毯子。他心头一动，似乎明白了点儿什么，但无法做出任何反应。他咬牙，“你还能动吗？”转过身蹲下来对阿比盖尔说道，女人看了他一眼，点点头。于是亚瑟来到她身边架起她一边胳膊支撑她站起来。  
“森林……”男孩跟在旁边轻声说，“妈妈，它在哭。”  
没有人回答他，他妈妈浅浅地叹口气，“殿下——”  
“我把你送回去，然后我就离开，无意冒犯，但我不想和巫师再有什么瓜葛。”亚瑟冷冷地回答，吐词清晰无误。  
女巫没有说话，她知道这句话不是对她说的。  
森林的夜风呜呜响着，刮过树木，掠过岩石，从亚瑟身边经过，不知为何让他感觉像在谴责他，在控诉，在哭泣，让他几乎无法迈出去一步。  
而实际上他们的确只迈了几步，甚至梅林还没来得及跟上，亚瑟就停下了，“有人来了。”他侧耳倾听，除了风声还有别的，经验丰富的战士耳熟能详的动静。  
他们被包围了。  
[9]梅林已经被亚瑟解除了男仆职务所以He was a servant是过去式，而英文里人死了以后都要用过去式，所以阿比盖尔才会“误以为”他死了。


	12. Chapter 12

3  
“再回答我一遍，阿比盖尔，为什么明知道你的屋子暴露了却没有搬走？”亚瑟说，他们周围脚步的声音越来越清晰，四面八方都有人靠近，亚瑟松开了扶着女巫的胳膊，冲着她拔出了剑。  
“我很抱歉，亚瑟……”阿比盖尔踉跄后退了几步，梅林赶到亚瑟身边，看看王储又看看那个女人，哈珀依在妈妈身侧，迷茫的灰眼睛瞪得大大的，“妈妈？”  
包围圈缩小了，举着火把的猎人和雇佣兵出现在他们四周，火光把这片林间空地照得仿若白昼，没有人空着手。  
“你告发了我……在我昏睡的时候……”亚瑟咬牙切齿，他举着剑转了一圈，找不都一个空隙可以突围。  
“抱歉……她是古教祭司，”女人的声音颤抖，她的手揪着儿子后领的衣服，“我们不应该违背她的命令……”  
“什么？你把他卖给了——”梅林话没说完，一个闷棍让他直接倒地再也说不出话来。  
“梅林！”亚瑟条件反射地喊出口。  
“好久不见，亲爱的弟弟，”罩在紫色斗篷里的身影穿过人群走到他们面前，“还有你忠实的梅林，晚上好。”她来到火光下，把帽子抚下去，露出冶艳的脸庞。  
“现在我是不是应该叫你妹妹？”莫嘉娜笑道。  
亚瑟怒视她，紧闭着嘴唇，仿佛有很多话想说但他牢牢禁锢着自己不要张嘴，这对仿若亲姐弟一般从小一起长大的人对视着，僵持着，终于，亚瑟再也受不了一般大叫一声擎着剑冲了过去——“呃啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
只见莫嘉娜一个眼神，王储那瘦小了一些的身躯就笔直地向后飞了出去，远远地倒在地上，半天也没有动弹。  
“谢谢你，阿比盖尔，你的忠诚会为你得到奖赏。”莫嘉娜对歪斜站着的母亲笑道。  
而那个女人神色复杂地捏着孩子的衣物：“只是，兑现你的诺言！”  
“我会的。”莫嘉娜冷酷地扫了一眼哈珀，继而冲着远处亚瑟一动不动的身躯抬抬下巴，“把他们都带走。”  
“你会对亚瑟做什么？他是你弟弟……”阿比盖尔突然追问道。  
女祭司转过身去，头也不回，“不再是了，记得吗。”  
*  
“梅林啊梅林。”  
有人在对他说话，口气像个老朋友，梅林知道原本他们的确是，虽然后来一切都变了。  
“莫嘉娜……”他嘀咕，脑后肯定肿起来了，一阵一阵疼。  
他睁开眼睛，说话的人站在地牢一角，他熟悉地牢谢谢，那玩意儿在哪都长一个样子——石砌的墙和床，铁质的栏杆，疯狂的探监人。他忍着全身的疼痛努力想要站起来，却失败了好几次，最后靠在墙上坐着，一不小心就会失去平衡以头着地。  
但他的努力让他能够看到牢房里还有另一个人，“她”躺在一堆稻草堆积的“床”中，趴在那儿看不出样貌。但梅林知道那是谁。与这位蛇蝎般的女巫不同，只要看到那个人的影子，无论是脏兮兮的金发还是臭烘烘的靴子，哪怕只是一片辨认不出颜色的衣角，只要看到亚瑟，梅林就能感到一阵宽慰，注意到亚瑟还在呼吸，他就无法更感谢上帝了。  
“为什么每次你都能从死神手中逃脱？每次我认为你死定了，但每次……”莫嘉娜低声说着，“就好像……有什么在保护你，保护你这个冒冒失失，一无是处的家伙。或许像你这种人运气就是会比较好，毕竟……除此以外你什么也没有，对吧。”她从地牢的一角走出来，手里把玩着一个东西，鬼知道那是什么梅林仔细盯着看也没能看出来，长得像盖乌斯的药水瓶子。  
她还不知道我有魔法？难道那个女巫没有告诉她？这是一个杀掉莫嘉娜的好机会，只要他的头痛能稍微减轻那么一点儿让他集中一下注意力——  
“曾经我以为你是朋友，你知道，乡下来的穷小子，善良，天真，比我那蠢弟弟好多了，”她站到梅林面前，“直到你，背叛我。”一字一顿，她形状姣好的嘴唇清晰地吐出单词的每一个音节。  
“我……我也不想，莫嘉娜！但……你不应该置亚瑟于险境……他没有做任何伤害你的事，他——”梅林正努力地喘气，可一股力道将他抵在石墙上，这股力量掐着脖子让他违心地站了起来，梅林几乎难以呼吸。  
“永远护着他哼？所以你是为了他给我喝下毒药？为了他，都是为了他！因为他是儿子！是王子！是未来的国王！！”莫嘉娜亲手卡住梅林的脖子，“没有人在乎我，即使我也是国王的女儿！即使我比他聪明，比他能干，善解人意，我甚至和他一样擅长剑术！但谁看到我了？我只不过是个将来要和其他男人和亲的女儿！！”  
“莫……”梅林的脸涨得青紫，像缺水的鱼一样张着嘴吸气，莫嘉娜放开了他，走到依旧昏迷不醒的亚瑟身边，像对待鞋面的灰尘一样低头冲着昏迷的王储冷笑，“现在好了，变成女孩是不是很有趣？亚瑟，那个高傲自负的蠢货，出生就有了一切……如果人们知道他变成了女人？如果他再也变不回去？哈哈哈……”  
“你……错了……”梅林扑倒在地，他刚把肺充满空气，还没喘够气，他努力把自己面朝下的姿势翻过来，“……我们……跟随……他，不是因为……性别……”  
莫嘉娜转而盯着他，那双眼睛梅林很熟悉，机敏，聪慧，不服输，和变成姑娘后的亚瑟更像了，浅浅的颜色，瞪大而显得警惕的样子，总是让梅林烦死了的眼神，不依不饶一定要达到目的才罢休，瞧，他们多像啊，真的是亲生的。  
“是吗。”莫嘉娜的眼睛微微眯起，不屑地嗤笑了一声，“忠诚，梅林，是我很重视的一种品质，也尊重这个。”说着，她走过来踩着梅林的肩膀把他从侧躺踢成平躺，一脚踏在他胸口上。  
“呃——”梅林捉着她的脚踝试图减轻这重量——“啪”，瓶塞清脆地蹦出来的声音，紧接着有液体落进他张着的嘴里，是莫嘉娜攥在手中的瓶子？  
“咳！咳咳！！”梅林被呛得蜷缩起来，他差点把内藏都咳出来，几乎背过气去。  
这时候莫嘉娜已经出了地牢，站在栏杆外阴笑着：“接下来，让我看看你有多忠诚吧，梅林，亚瑟也一定很期待，祝你们玩的愉快。”  
梅林感到一阵晕眩，流进他嘴里的液体不知道有什么功效，有些许甜味，不像一般的药水那么难喝。梅林尝试呕出来，但完全徒劳，药效似乎已经开始发作，他感觉身体有些轻飘飘的，伤口不再那么疼痛，他跪趴在地牢的石砖上晃头，拼命想要自己清醒些。  
坚持住，梅林，你还需要帮亚瑟逃出去……叫醒他……去叫醒他——  
他四肢着地支撑起自己，躯体有些不受控制，恍恍惚惚的，全身都在发热，而胸口仿佛是一团火，一种冲动，敦促他去做点儿什么，去抓住什么……抓住……抓住什么？抓住那个……就躺在那里……柔软的……热爱的……贴上去……抱紧她……亲吻她……把她揉进怀里……  
梅林一个激灵，他刚才在想什么？他在想什么！他感到胸口那一簇火苗在移动，烧灼了腹部，点燃了腿间，那股冲动现在十分明了了，再也无法忽视。他脑中全是一个人的身影，他熟悉的眼，唇，笑容，甚至最近开始顺眼起来的身体曲线。曾经在烛光中……影影绰绰从领口里瞥见的肉体……那么丰盈那么柔润……欲望的火焰烘烤着他整个人，催促他做点儿什么，就在那儿！你想要的！！  
梅林不让自己看向那边，他拼命攥紧了拳头，指甲掐进肉里，他以血肉之躯捶打石壁，克制着想要朝角落里沉睡的亚瑟扑过去的冲动，不，不，不，不要。  
“……唔……梅林？”  
突如其来的呻吟声就像一道晴天霹雳，让梅林所有的努力都化为灰烬。  
4  
无法再阻止了，那道带着他名字的呻吟就像一把利剑切断了梅林的理智之线，他再也忍不住朝着声源的方向走去，一路呆呆地痴迷地注视着灰黄草堆里的窈窕身影。  
亚瑟并没有醒来，他只在草堆里微微翻了个身，露出被汗水和灰尘污染的脸，那并没有丝毫阻止梅林走近，跪下来。他颤抖的手迟疑着伸出，离那脸庞越来越近，梅林死死咬着嘴唇都快出血了——他是多么想要碰触这肌肤啊，他是多么——  
“不……不……梅林……”亚瑟的梦吟打断了他，王储皱着眉满头大汗，眼球在眼皮下剧烈地滚动，“不要骗……你肯……玩笑……”亚瑟呢喃着，“……我相信你，拜托……”  
梅林僵住了，他伸出的手，距离亚瑟的脸只有那么一毫厘的距离，指腹甚至已经能感觉到“她”脸上细细的绒毛和那肌肤辐射出的温暖……  
“亚瑟……”他痛苦地低吟，手指硬生生弯成拳头，死死压在稻草里，脸皱成一团，眼泪止不住地淌出来。  
*  
当亚瑟从一个噩梦中醒来，看到的就是一个跪趴在他身边，头顶冲着他把脸埋在稻草堆里哭得昏天黑地的梅林。  
“我还没死呢。”王储自然而然地对“男仆”说，用他常用的嫌弃脸。  
然而，他想起了自己的梦，一个背叛与欺骗的梦，接着他记起了现实，和那个噩梦并无二致。  
亚瑟板起脸，这时梅林突然噌地跳起来吓了他一跳，巫师看也没看他一眼，飞速地冲到了牢房的对角蜷起来，背对他，差不多缩成了一个球，好吧一个瘦骨嶙峋的球。  
亚瑟完全不知道发生了什么，他不想和现在的梅林说话，所以也问不出口“你到底怎么了”。他起身去晃动栏杆，基本上也没指望过能摇动哪根；继而在地上发现了碎玻璃，狐疑地检查了一下，闻起来像是某种药水，或许老御医知道是什么，或者老御医的学徒知道，他忍不住朝着梅林的方向看了一眼。  
前男仆就那么面朝里抱着膝盖压进墙角，他似乎恨不得把自己像液体一样从墙角的缝隙里挤出去一样。一言不发，好像在因为用力而颤抖。  
这很奇怪，亚瑟一直以来都觉得自己了解梅林，直到最近，他不再确信这一点，但这真的很奇怪。  
亚瑟决心暂时不去管那家伙的事，他还记得自己遇到了莫嘉娜，毫无意外成为了她的阶下囚，而梅林也和他关在一起，就是说至少他们俩不是一伙的咯？巫师内部还会有不同的阵营吗？就像阿比盖尔，原本亚瑟以为她是一个值得信任的人——可为什么她在事迹败露的时候看起来那么悲伤？她好像真的很抱歉，她把哈珀搂得那么紧几乎可以掐死那孩子了——  
她有儿子，她有弱点。莫嘉娜一定是利用了这一点。  
这么想着，亚瑟顿时好过了一点儿，这样就解释得通了。  
他又看向梅林，高挑的男人依旧对折在墙角，抖动的幅度似乎更大了，与此同时好像还在喃喃念叨着什么，声音很小，类似自言自语。  
或许是咒语，亚瑟反感地想，鬼知道他们巫师要做些什么。  
亚瑟研究起牢房来，敲打每一块砖——绕开了墙角，只是在靠近梅林那边的时候，他分明看到前男仆剧烈地抖了一下，然后缩得更紧了，抓住小腿的手指根根分明，每一根的指尖都掐进了裤子里，估计隔着布料都能抠出血来。  
他在强忍痛苦。  
亚瑟再逃避也无法忽视这个信息，梅林在忍着什么，虽然他的头埋得太低什么表情也看不见，但那双突兀得跟酒壶把柄一样的耳朵红得渗血。  
王储在牢房里踱步，从栏杆边走到“床”边，其实也就三步不到的距离——又走到栏杆边，又走回去——他一咬牙，停在了房间中央，“你到底怎么回事！”  
梅林绷紧的脊背可以清楚地看到剧烈的动摇，显得他听见了，但紧跟着没有任何回应，没有，除了梅林打算把自己葬在地牢墙角的行为以外。  
亚瑟焦躁地原地转了半圈。  
“很好！现在不打算和我说话了哈？”他晃了一下手，任其落在大腿上。  
没有回应。  
亚瑟眯起眼睛，迟疑不决不是他的作风，被人无视而不作为也不是他的风格，他走过去抓住梅林的肩膀：“你给我——”  
话没说完，一股力量把他掀开。  
“唔！”亚瑟撞在了墙上，半天没回过神来，恍惚间只好像听到了一声仿若野兽的咆哮：“别靠近我！”  
“……好……很好……”亚瑟挣扎着靠墙站起，巫师，好啊，了不起。如果他的剑在手边，他一定要亲手杀了这个混蛋，亲手，扎进那骗子的心脏——直到那坏东西不再跳动，那双蔚蓝的眼睛失去色彩，他要亲眼看到……  
“我就知道！！”亚瑟吼道，“我就知道你恨我！！！原形毕露了哈？！藏不住了？！你想要杀了我？！”他站在巫师身后，“来啊！！来杀了我！！”  
“来啊！！！”  
亚瑟在梅林身后张开双臂，怒吼着。  
“来啊！！！”  
可梅林捂住了耳朵，前后摇晃起来，细碎的，带着哭腔的声音透过了亚瑟悲愤的喘息，“……求你……求你……”  
亚瑟愣住了。  
“求你……我不想伤害你……不想伤害你……求你……”梅林抱着头，声音因为眼泪和鼻塞显得浑浊不清，但亚瑟还是听得清清楚楚。  
下一刻，梅林晃动的幅度变大了，他的头一下一下磕在石壁上，嘴里还在不停地重复着“求你”，动作越来越大，每一下都能听到“咚”地一声，就在亚瑟摸不着头脑的这短短几秒里，石壁上已经留下了血迹。  
“停下，”亚瑟冲过去，“你想撞死你自己吗！”他再一次抓住了梅林的肩膀往后扯，梅林以不可思议的巨大力道挣脱了他，也就是说以反作用力砸在了石壁上，发出了最大的一声响，似乎头骨在因此破碎。  
亚瑟惊呆了，而更让他吃惊的是，梅林还打算再来一次——“你疯了！！”亚瑟扑过去，双手抱住梅林的头阻挡他撞在墙上，奋力把他拖离墙边，“你会害死你自己！”  
“不！！”梅林满脸通红，泪水和血迹混杂在他脸上，显得惊惶可怖，他挣扎着推开亚瑟，“不要碰我！求你！！”  
但亚瑟不依不挠，“魔法烧坏了你的脑子吗你这蠢！货！”他压住梅林试图挣脱的身体，把前男仆面朝下摁在了地板上，“你到底是怎么回事！！”  
“不！不！不不不不——”梅林挣扎着试图逃脱，“我不要伤害他！不！不！”他似乎已经癫狂，疯狂地想要逃离亚瑟，完全没意识到自己用的是第三人称，就好像他面前的不是亚瑟本人。  
“你到底是……”亚瑟困惑不已，他本能地知道梅林说的就是他。梅林不想伤害他，但有人在逼迫他。  
他没有放开抓住梅林的手，无论对方怎样想甩开他，他意识到手底下的梅林热得烫人，“你发烧了？”他空出一只手去摸梅林的额头，但黑发男人才像是被他烫到的那个，“不亚瑟！不要碰我！！求你！！！求你！！！”他的脸通红，眼睛也泛着血色，修长苍白的手指揪住漆黑的头发，和血红的耳朵形成了鲜明的对比。  
他这样子……有某种意义上的眼熟，也不知道为什么，亚瑟下意识地把视线往下移，于是他看到了前男仆裤裆的凸起，是了，男人兴奋的表现都大同小异。  
“梅l——”亚瑟情不自禁地压低了声音，但这对于一个原本就亢奋的人来说无异于火上浇油。  
“不——我不想伤害你！！我不想！！！不要逼我——！！！”  
梅林的吼叫撕心裂肺，破音的回声嗡嗡地回荡在这间狭小的牢室里，空气中好像什么炸裂了，直到这时候亚瑟才想起到他面对的是一个多么厉害的巫师。  
一股狂风席卷了他们俩，那瞬间，整个牢室都不复存在。  
*  
当亚瑟睁开紧闭的双眼，风已经变得很微弱。  
但眼前的景象让他惊呆了。  
这是哪儿？他站起来，梅林就在他两步外，依旧紧紧抱着自己，压抑着什么。而他们身处某个山洞里，这不是最近他见过的第一个山洞，但一点儿也不阴森恐怖，苔藓和新鲜水源的味道顺着山风飘来，圆滑温润的大石头在他们身边起伏，形成一个天然的港湾，在这个石块的凹陷处甚至有精心铺好的草甸和一些粗糙的碗杯——这是某个人的藏身所，虽然尺寸有点儿小，或许是个女人。  
梅林，显然是他带着他俩逃出了莫嘉娜的囚牢，来到了一个亚瑟不认识但一点儿也不讨厌的地方。  
可梅林看起来完全没有好转，他依旧那么痛苦地蜷缩在一边，低声地抽泣。  
亚瑟想到了风起之前看到的那一幕，梅林勃起了，而之前地上有碎玻璃瓶。  
这一切都没法解释，但亚瑟并不是对此一无所知，他是一个很受欢迎的王子，他也有一些狐朋狗友，他听说过……但他从来不曾使用也没让人有机会在他身上用过……  
因为他现在是女人，所以梅林可以伤害“她”，以这种侮辱的方式，这就是莫嘉娜的愿望，那个他视若亲姐妹的人，希望他被男人奸污，希望他因此痛苦。  
前几天他才刚从一个类似的境况里逃脱出来——或者说被救出来，被面前这个人，这个哭着说不想伤害他而宁愿用头砸墙的人，杀了数十人才解救他于不堪的境地……  
亚瑟想到了那个梦。  
梦里他和梅林摩擦彼此，那么欢愉，耳鬓厮磨，一次次亲吻，一遍遍抚摸。  
“做你想做的。”  
亚瑟脱口而出，说完他突兀地闭上嘴，意识到自己说了什么。  
黑发男人静止了，缓缓地，那张血红的，悲惨的，熟悉的脸慢慢从双手间抬起来，湿润的蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，一眨也不眨地盯着他。  
山洞里光线不是很好，那眼睛蓝得深沉，亚瑟知道梅林的眼睛颜色和他自己有些不同，虽然他们都是蓝眼睛，但梅林的一直更纯粹，就像一个孩子。  
而此刻，那是一双男人的眼睛，幽蓝的欲望沉淀其中，亚瑟竟感到双腿有些酸软，心脏阵阵地胀痛，让人上瘾，被那样注视，被那样强烈地渴望，被梅林所渴求，让他有些得意，有些……心满意足。  
“我说，做你想做的。”  
他又说了一遍，这一次，他是故意的。  
5  
山洞里十分安静，如果有不知情的人从洞口经过，不会认为里面有两个人正在做一些十分激烈的事。  
事实上，一开始他们俩也的确没有发出什么大的响动。  
梅林与平时的话痨形象完全相反，十分沉默，虽然亚瑟知道他的男仆并不像他经常说的那样像个姑娘，实际上梅林很可爱——当然打死他也不会说出来，但亚瑟没有预料到……梅林和一开始的表现完全判若两人。  
就当亚瑟再一次说完那句话后，梅林水蓝色的眼睛变得更加深邃了，他咬牙切齿地从齿缝间迸出几个火星一般的单词：“你……根本……不知道……”  
“我当然知道，我会帮你的。”亚瑟自负地打断他，走过去，在梅林能躲开前——作为战士总是反应比一个巫师更快的，亚瑟的手放在了梅林曲起的大腿上，比起膝盖更靠近腿跟的位置，隔着布料也能感到这具身体的热度。  
即便他被传染了一般面上有些发热，但亚瑟还是火上浇油地在大腿上拍了拍，嘴硬道，“我知道这滋味有多不好受，我可以帮——”  
梅林一把抓住王储挑火的手，力道大得就连亚瑟都吃痛地皱眉，他正要抱怨就被大力一扯甩到了旁边的草甸上。  
他哪里是会对这种事忍气吞声的人，张嘴要骂，刚在垫子上撑起上半身就有一个黑影朝他压来，之前在帐篷里被壮汉压制的心理阴影使得亚瑟顿时条件反射地要反抗。  
可已经晚了，梅林捉住了他抵抗的双手。亚瑟立马后悔了，他不经常后悔，但现在他得承认，面对一个发狂的男人——即便是那个总被他嘲笑成姑娘般的梅林，也比预料中更骇人，躲开都来不及更别提什么帮忙泻火了。男人在昏暗的山洞里就像一座漆黑的小山般罩在亚瑟身上，从来没有见过这样的梅林，亚瑟有些着慌。  
“等等，我是说可以帮你但那不表示你可以——”亚瑟厉声喊道，“你知道我不是女人！！”  
此时的巫师已经完全失去了理智，他背光的眼睛在黑暗中闪着欲望的火光，亚瑟想要踢开他，但黑发男人的身体卡在他腿间，迫使他张开双腿，股胀的下体时不时从亚瑟的会阴擦过，虽然都隔着裤子，但那热量和猥亵的意味却丝毫没有减小，亚瑟被撩得面红耳赤，可之前草率地给了通行证的是他自己，现在又怎能反悔！  
他咬着牙，双手被控制，腿也派不上用场，梅林悬在他上方浑身散发着危险的气息，不停在他下身顶弄着蠢蠢欲动的男性象征，就像虎视眈眈的猛兽在试探着猎物。亚瑟意识到自己并不讨厌——分明上次那个猥琐的歹徒对他这么做的时候只让他恶心反感得想吐，但此刻，亚瑟只觉得有些羞耻，羞于他为梅林的行为而产生的反应，他心跳如雷，梅林的每一次动作都让他呼吸急促，吞咽着口水试图压下从腹部到双腿都开始酸麻的热流。  
梅林改用一只手抓住他的两只手腕，亚瑟吃惊地发现自己还是挣脱不开！可恶这个家伙平时可没显得这么有力气！！色胆包天了这是！亚瑟忍不住想要讽刺两句，但一开口差点咬到舌头，梅林空出的那只手掀起他的上衣，握住了他的奶子——这不是个优雅的词，但亚瑟对这多出来的碍事玩意儿可没什么好感。  
“该死……”亚瑟自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，胸部暴露在冷空气中让他一颤，而紧随而至的热量让他胸口一紧——字面意义上——梅林含住了他的一边乳头，吮吸着，很用力，牙齿时不时不轻不重地啃咬两下，舌头短促而迅速地从乳尖一次次擦过。  
“啊……嗯……”亚瑟难耐地呻吟，这是什么……他身为男人可没有被人这样对待过，但他知道这样会使女人们呻吟，但发生在自己身上实在是……混账是谁告诉梅林可以这样做的！混蛋！！他徒劳地蹬着腿，“操他的……停下！”  
梅林可不知道自己对王储做了什么，他只是下意识掠夺这具肉体罢了，这让他魂萦梦绕的身体此时就躺在他身下任他品尝，他便如同初生的孩子一般凭本能享用而已。他把这边的柔软舔舐了个遍，舔得整个滑溜溜的，一开始还有些许咸味可现在只剩下了皮肤的甜香，让人欲罢不能，梅林决定他要对另一边“食物”也如法炮制，亚瑟在他身下扭动着，“啊！停下，停下你这蠢货！嗯……”  
但脑子已经被烧糊了的梅林什么也听不到，他一边耸动着臀部在王储腿间磨蹭着下体缓解那儿的不适，一边凭借原始的喜好行动；他终于放开了亚瑟的另一边乳尖，也松开了手。王储喘息着松一口气挣扎着想逃走，面前恍惚闪过一道金光，就感到自己的双手好像被什么捆住了，他正要抬头看，却见梅林抬起了上半身，粗暴地剥掉了那身男仆衣物，暴躁地开始解裤头，就好像不迅速地剥离那些布料他就会被烧死似的。  
上帝梅林要动真格的，亚瑟吓得一个机灵，他奋力挣扎着想要逃离梅林的身前，然而手腕被捆住行动不便，翻身的动作只进行到一半就被一双出乎意料可以那么霸道的双手给捉住了拖回去。  
“该死！你不能强迫我！梅林！放开我！！”亚瑟叫喊着，他被重新卡回了前男仆的腿间，天知道亚瑟为什么没有踢断他的鼻子，王储自己也不知道。  
梅林抵挡着亚瑟有些歇斯底里的反抗，殷红的面孔在各种污痕遮挡下看不真切具体表情，只有那双眼镜偶尔有金黄色的闪光一掠而过，像一头疯狂的野兽，他赤裸的上身对比起来白得发亮，而且就像亚瑟在梦中抚摸过的那样精瘦结实，线条漂亮，手腕上似乎有新伤口？  
亚瑟看得分神的这短短的几秒间，梅林制住了他，再次——亚瑟就躺在他面前，那个亚瑟，双腿在他面前打开着，袒胸露乳，引诱着他。梅林俯身下去，亲吻乳房的顶端，“啊啊……”亚瑟颤抖着，吻拖曳到洁白的腹部、肚脐，继续向下迫不及待地想要拉开亚瑟的裤子，“等……等等！”亚瑟惊呼，但梅林哪里听他的，只顾脱，亚瑟咬牙，缚住的双手揽住梅林的脖子，双腿箍住他的腰身就地一滚——“叫你等一下！！”  
咚！两个人翻倒在一旁的地上，枯枝落叶碎石细沙沾了一身，梅林被亚瑟垫在身下，王储跨坐的姿势腿间正好卡在男人偾张的下体上，还不等他吃惊害臊，梅林就一个起身再次把亚瑟仰面推倒在地，而且由于背后没有了草甸的缓冲，亚瑟结结实实地砸在地上。  
“唔……混蛋……”趁着亚瑟撞到头晕，梅林伏上来，手直接贴着裤子和皮肤的间隙伸了进去，“啊！梅——该死……哈……啊……”亚瑟睁大了眼睛，他被缚住的手腕上绕着魔法的金色光芒，柔软得仿若空气却怎么也挣脱不开，他试图阻止梅林的手，但那完全是徒劳，反而导致梅林一手抓住他的手腕重新固定到了脑袋上方，吐着热气的嘴在他颈间游走舔吻。  
而那只钻进裤子里的入侵犯……相当修长，灵活地找到了腿间私密的缝隙，“啊啊……哈……嗯……放……该死！”亚瑟羞愤难当，可那手指只是继续往下……探进一切可以摸索的地方……亚瑟紧紧咬住下唇，酥麻感让他羞于启齿，因为手指的存在他才意识到那儿已经湿成一片，上帝啊他这陌生的身体已经为梅林准备好了，擅自，毫无羞耻地，准备好了。  
亚瑟自己都没有认真看过女人的私处，一开始他只觉得那儿少了个东西很不习惯，现在，渴求的感觉不是来自前方的阴囊和阴茎而是……更后方更深的某处，之前的害怕和曾经差点被奸污的阴影此刻已经被忘到了九霄云外，如今心底升腾起来的念头，反而是希望手指更进去一些……他又懊恼又抵挡不了快感，压抑的轻吟却成了两人欢爱的进一步催情剂，手指已然无法满足他们俩，此时梅林或许又用上了魔法，把亚瑟的裤子成功地剥了下来，露出光滑的大腿，亚瑟已经管不上什么羞耻心了，任他去。  
梅林沾满亚瑟体液的手指也解开了他自己的裤头，终于，掏出了那个一直不见天日的小兄弟。  
亚瑟半抬起脑袋，第一次见到梅林的老二，和本人很像，不很粗但有力地翘着，形状漂亮，前端泛着水光，亚瑟舔了舔嘴唇，“天哪……我们真的要做了是吧？”  
梅林当然不会回答他，而只是盲目地用那个硬梆梆的东西去戳亚瑟的下体，显然他并不清楚应该从哪里进去。  
“该死的处男……”亚瑟嗫嚅着，没有察觉语气里的一丝宠溺，伸手下去——依旧被柔软魔法禁锢的手握住了梅林的男根。  
“呃啊……”这是梅林这么久以来除了喘粗气外发出的第一声。  
亚瑟受到了鼓励一般，活动手腕撸动了两把，梅林在他上方拱起身子，额头几乎跌落在亚瑟胸口，“亚……亚瑟……啊……哈……”他还知道是谁在对他这样做，至少没完全糊涂，亚瑟有点儿得意于对方的反应，收紧了手指更认真地上下滑动起来——梅林彻底支撑不住了，完全把脸埋在亚瑟肩窝里粗重地喘息，双手揉着他的胸脯作为支点，往他手里顶送胯部；到最后已经不是亚瑟在帮他手淫，而是梅林在利用亚瑟的拳头自慰，动作越来越疯狂，亚瑟被他揉捏得也迷离起来，当梅林喉咙里开始低吼，啃咬他的颈侧，发出漫长的嘶喊，亚瑟自己也仿佛经历了一场激烈的高潮，晕眩感席卷了他们俩。  
梅林倒在亚瑟身上并没有过多久，王储刚能动弹，梅林就撑起了自己，这时候亚瑟惊讶地发现，他布满精液的手中，梅林那根精神的家伙完全没有要休息的迹象，浅浅地在他手掌中戳刺着，似乎在试探着还想再来一次。  
“亚瑟……”梅林低吟他的名字，在他脖颈边蹭着，亲吻他，拇指玩弄他的乳尖，已经开始打算新一轮的鏖战了……亚瑟有些无奈，但毕竟刚才说到底只是一场手活，还算不上真正的交媾，他有些视死如归地心想，这回大抵是躲不开了，“好吧，好吧，只是……”他叹息，迎上了梅林的视线，那眼睛中焦灼的部分稍微减少了些，但依旧浑浊而热烈，“亚瑟……”前男仆呢喃着，“亚瑟，亚瑟……”  
“嗯哼？”亚瑟难以描述听到梅林用这样沙哑低沉的声音呼唤自己时产生的心悸，就好像缺氧导致心脏在胀痛一样，四肢百骸都麻麻的，“梅林……”他回应，被叫名字的人看过来，盯着他的嘴唇，“亚瑟……”凑过来，“嗯……”亚瑟应道，他们的嘴相遇了，贴在一起。  
嘴唇的触感和梦里一模一样，一瞬间亚瑟都分不出这到底是梦境还是现实，厚实饱满的双唇压在他的嘴唇上，紧紧地贴着，碾磨着，如此青涩又狂热，亚瑟做出了和梦里一样的反应，张开嘴，用舌头舔弄梅林的唇缝直到那扇门为他打开，牙齿为他学会啃咬，舌头学会邀请，他们热烈地交缠着拥吻，几乎要为此高潮般激动。  
亚瑟把捆绑在一起的双手举过头顶圈起梅林的颈项，把他压向自己，梅林那样热切地索求他，他们几乎要把对方吞吃如肚一般嘴对嘴纠缠着，梅林难耐地在他下身胡乱顶弄着依旧硬挺的分身，一下一下擦过会阴，亚瑟忍不住迎合他，把腿张得更开，双腿勾住那精瘦的腰身试图控制他摩擦的角度。  
他们吻了仿佛一个世纪，直到不得不分开喘息，还意犹未尽地浅吻着无法完全离开对方的皮肤哪怕一秒，正在两人意乱情迷中，突然梅林顿住了。  
“亚瑟……？”  
“怎么？”  
亚瑟懒洋洋地翻翻眼皮，他喜欢亲吻梅林，喜欢抱着梅林，即便这代表着梅林要把老二放进他身体里，勉强忍忍算了。他再亲了亲梅林的嘴角才抬起眼皮看他，却发现梅林眼中一片清明。  
“梅林，你……”  
“上帝啊！！”梅林惊呼起来，猛地一起身，可王储被绑住的手腕还圈着他的脖子呢，这一动不但没有离开，反而被弹回了亚瑟的胸前，丰满的乳房扑了他一脸。  
“唔……天啊……”梅林的脸原来就很红现在根本就是要冒烟，他手忙脚乱地从胳膊和胸中钻出去，刚站起发现自己居然基本浑身赤裸裤子挂在膝盖，还半硬的性器大喇喇地露在外面，又是一声惊叫。  
亚瑟身上的温暖热源骤然离开让他有轻微的失落，但很快就变成了尴尬，因为梅林显然已经完全清醒了。


	13. Chapter 13

6  
卡梅洛特的城堡里，乌瑟正暴怒地冲着他的骑士发火。  
“什么也没有找到？！”国王咆哮，“没有找到巫师——还走丢了亚瑟……既然你们遇到了他，就应该把他带回来！！”  
莱昂在国王面前微微低头：“是我们的错，但我发誓我们会找到亚瑟，其他人正在循着踪迹找，我们肯定他目前是安全的，因为那些绑架他的人都死了。”  
“那么你们知道是谁救走了他？”国王追问。  
“我们……”莱昂顿了顿，“我们大概知道，是个老朋友，他以前就帮过亚瑟很多次所以……”  
“他是谁？如果王室欠了某个人这么大的人情，我需要一个名字。”乌瑟倨傲地回答。  
“我想这应该由他本人或者王子亲口告诉你，陛下，他没有公开他的名字。”莱昂回答，低着头。  
乌瑟疑惑地皱眉，“什么人不愿意公开名字做好事？你确定他是朋友？”  
莱昂沉默了一会儿，抬起头看向国王：“我确定，陛下。”  
*  
盖乌斯打开门，看到是莱昂骑士，急忙把他让进来：“其他人呢？梅林——”  
“只有我回来了，”骑士队长等门一关上就说道，“我们失去了梅林和亚瑟的踪迹，你知道梅林，我回来是想问你有没有头绪。”  
老御医睁大了他一边眼睛，另一只可疑地眯着，永远是那副难以捉摸的样子，“我怎么会知道他……”  
“我说的是梅林的魔法，盖乌斯。”莱昂不为所动。  
“哦，哦。好吧，你知道了……”盖乌斯短促地吸了两口气，“我们都知道了，”莱昂追加道，“兰斯洛特， 高文， 珀西瓦尔，凯，我们都知道了，兰斯说他早就知道了，所以……”  
“乌瑟知道了吗？”盖乌斯插问，莱昂摇摇头，“我没告诉他，希望我们的决定是对的。”  
“我肯定，”盖乌斯说着点头，过了一会儿他盯着莱昂问道，“亚瑟呢？他知道了吗？”  
莱昂吞咽了一下，“这就是我们都在担心的，我们不知道，我觉得……”  
“我需要知道详细的情况，还有关于亚瑟的身体我也查到了一些讯息，坐下。”老医生果断地下起命令来，“你们在外面到底发生了什么？”御医给莱昂端来一杯水，坐了下来。  
*  
“……所以，你们找到了那伙人扎营的地方，全都死了。”半刻后，盖乌斯总结，“你们认为是梅林干的。”  
“除了他还会有谁？他的马疯了一样跑，谁也追不上，那条树叶龙飞得就像箭一样快！肯定是他赶到了那儿然后杀了那些人，就是前晚酒馆里闹事的那些，”莱昂揉着额头，“我从来不知道梅林可以做到这个……”  
“他可以做更多，”盖乌斯点点头，“可你们没有找到他俩，你们肯定找了对吧。”  
“对，我们看到了脚印，找到了一些蝎子的尸体，还有……我们见到了莫嘉娜。”莱昂说起这个名字时，有些低落。  
“啊，她……”盖乌斯也同样惆怅，他嘀咕着，“当然是她，古教祭司，这只能是她。”  
“是的，但她的人太多了，我们只能跟在后面——”莱昂喝了一口水，“我们知道她把亚瑟和梅林关起来了，我们找了帮手去营救，但是，他们……在牢里消失了！不见了！一点儿踪迹都没有，连莫嘉娜都气得发狂。”  
莱昂叹口气，“现在我们失去了他们的去向。”  
盖乌斯翘着他的眉毛，“这可难到我了，梅林那孩子学魔法总是有一搭没一搭的，没听说他学会了用魔法移动啊……”  
“他们会去哪呢？”莱昂抹了一把脸。  
*  
亚瑟整理好了自己的衣物，甚至找到了梅林激动之中扔掉的靴子，而那个始作俑者还没有回来。  
是的，梅林清醒了，然后就仿佛见鬼了一样逃走了。  
逃，走，了。  
亚瑟想到这个词就觉得好笑，他才是受害者好不好？差点跟女人一样被“进入”的是他好不好？被剥光了舔来舔去的也是他好不好？而且最过分的是，手腕上还绑着一条金色的魔法绳索！！  
你他妈要跑也把这该死的魔法去掉再跑啊！！  
亚瑟气得半死，用被捆起来的双手穿裤子穿靴子走路都麻烦得不行，等下见到了梅林绝对要打一顿！亚瑟忿忿地想着，走出了山洞。  
站在洞外的林子里，他这才发现，自己根本不知道这是哪儿。  
而且，他好像应该更生气才对，明明几个小时前他还觉得自己这辈子都不会和梅林说话了。那家伙会魔法，瞒着他这么些年，现在还用魔法把他捆起来了，还差点上了他，等等罪状加起来罄竹难书，亚瑟却发现自己好像找不到之前恨他的感觉。  
/我不想伤害他，求你，求你不要逼我。/  
亚瑟摇摇头，思绪太乱了，他暂时不想去琢磨。  
他观察了一下方位，找到一条隐约像是被人走出来的小道——已经很久没有人走过了不太明显，他深一脚浅一脚地顺着前行，手被绑住而缺乏平衡，他走了没多久便要停下来休息一会儿。  
实在走不动坐下来的时候，这短短的半天内发生的一幕幕不受控制地跑回他的脑海——梅林把头往墙上砸，鲜血直流……梅林把他压倒在地上……梅林在他肩窝里呻吟……梅林一遍遍低声呼喊他的名字……梅林的勃起在他手里的质感和温度……梅林火热的吐息……梅林眼中的金光……  
和他手腕上的绳索是一个颜色。  
一个朝夕相处的人，原本以为知根知底的人，却突然变得全身都是谜团。  
他没法好好消化这些，还有他的身体……在回想山洞里发生的事时，身体会有陌生的热流从……总之和男人的性冲动有些类似却又有所不同。  
亚瑟知道这意味着什么，但实在难以接受。他重重地叹口气，从地上晃悠着站起来，再次徒劳地挣了挣胳膊，确认那魔法不打算放过他。“搞什么……”亚瑟气呼呼地咬牙，虽然这绳索捆得一点儿也不疼，完全不会受伤，但实在够烦人的！就像那个混小子！玩弄他的信任，背叛他的友谊，擅自出现在他的春梦里，现在还和他有了肌肤之亲！  
这些都不算，还在这种时候跑了！跑了！虽然亚瑟也觉得很尴尬，刚开始他也无法直视那张脸——梅林发现他们在亲热时那震惊的、恐惧的表情……有那么糟糕吗？好吧，是很糟糕。但亚瑟就是很不满，难道梅林发现自己做错了不应该恳求原谅吗？不应该拼命道歉吗？不应该……像当初他发现了魔法事实后，死皮赖脸地跟在后面吗？  
头也不回地丢下他跑掉了算什么！！  
混账！！  
“梅林！！你最好马上给我出来！！这该死的什么玩意儿！！”他在林子里吼道。  
“梅林！你听到了没有！！该死的！”亚瑟发泄了一番，当然，没有人出现，“这他妈到底是哪！我恨巫师！”亚瑟跺脚努力地往魔法绳外拽手腕，根本就是自暴自弃了。  
“你在……你刚才在叫谁？”一个声音在他身后响起，亚瑟吃惊地转身，一个黑皮肤的女人挽着一只篮子站在他不远处，“梅林？你在叫梅林？”  
亚瑟瞪大了眼睛一时半会说不出话来，眨了好几次眼，张嘴又闭上，又张开，最后喃喃道：“桂妮薇儿……”  
格温皱着眉毛歪了歪脑袋：“你认识我？不过……你看起来是有些眼熟……我们见过？你手上那是什么？”  
亚瑟一个字也回答不出来。天呐，这一定是在开玩笑，在这种时候，在这种情况下……亚瑟胸口的唾液痕迹恐怕都还没干透的时候？遇到格温？  
尴尬的沉默像是一场酷刑，亚瑟闭了闭眼睛下定决心要说些什么——有人走过来打断了他们的“交谈”。  
“格温，那个方向才对——”那是一个中年女人，亚瑟认出了她，她看见了亚瑟也有些惊讶，“哦你好，你是……”她一眼瞥到了亚瑟手腕上的金色光芒顿时停住了，脸上流露出些许惊恐。  
那是胡妮思，梅林的母亲。  
亚瑟压下他心口翻腾的各种情绪，避开格温的目光，他认命地开口：“所以……这儿是埃尔多。”  
原来梅林带他回到了老家。  
*  
胡妮思等他擦了脸，取走了给他擦脸的布，这位农妇说他看起来“十份糟糕，是不是遇到了劫匪”——某种程度上，强奸犯比较符合描述，亚瑟腹诽，但当然他可不会对着“强奸未遂犯”的母亲说这个的。  
亚瑟把双手放在桌面上，这样他才可以端起水杯滋润一下干渴的喉咙，虽然两手捧杯子的动作跟没长毛的孩子一样幼稚，他还是一口气喝干了一整杯水。  
“你真是渴坏了。”胡妮思说着，又给他满了一杯。  
亚瑟在心里翻个白眼，基本上是你儿子干的好事，我嗓子都喊哑了……上帝，这什么情况，一想到之前那一幕王储就羞愧难当。现在这座小屋里坐着的两个女人，一个是他私定终生但被父亲生生拆散的恋人，一个是……无法简单概括的前男仆的母亲，而那个该死的前男仆，小半会儿前还趴在他赤裸的身上干这干那……亚瑟脸红了，他咳嗽了两声，没脸看任何人。  
他知道格温在盯着自己瞧，胡妮思也是。  
“我……你从卡梅洛特来？”格温绞着手指，坐在他侧面，提起卡梅洛特似乎让她很难受，亚瑟最清楚原因。  
“是的。”他看向格温，忍不住仔细打量这个自己深爱的女人，她瘦了一些，憔悴了，衣服上有干农活的痕迹，亚瑟从来不觉得格温的出身有碍她的美丽，隔了些时间不见，她依然可爱动人。  
“你在这儿还好吗？”亚瑟脱口问道，这引起了格温的困惑，“我……很好？谢谢关心，梅林和你说起过我？”  
“不……只是……”亚瑟清楚地记得格温走的那天，他被父亲关在牢房里，外面下着瓢泼大雨，他靠在地牢的石壁上听着水滴击打城堡的声音，心如死灰。梅林来看他，说他会安排好格温的，让自己不用担心……是的，他还来不及问怎么安排，莫嘉娜就攻打来了，城堡地牢被炸毁，他出去迎敌……刚战胜，父亲就病了，紧跟着就是游行巡礼……一件接一件的事让他无暇想起这个女人，放任她在乡间寄人篱下……  
亚瑟看着她，感到深深的愧疚，而更别提他刚才就在离这儿不远的地方和另外一个人，另一个不是格温的人打得火热，他们甚至差点就……亚瑟简直无地自容，你真的爱她吗？如果你真的爱她，为什么会对梅林……  
“你认识梅林，我的儿子。”胡妮思加入了对话，刚刚还出现在脑海的名字突然被提及让亚瑟汗毛倒立。中年女人倚在桌面上，紧张地交握双手，“你刚才在找他？”  
“是的，我和他一起来的，他……带我去了一个山洞，然后跑出去不知道去哪了。”亚瑟简略地说。  
“山洞？就在我们看到你附近的那个？”胡妮思声音都拔高了。  
亚瑟懵然点头，“他带你去了那个山洞？”胡妮思显得很震惊，“什么山洞？”格温也很好奇。  
“那是……他的秘密基地，他小时候经常躲在那儿，实际上曾经他父亲也在那儿待过一段时间……”胡妮思说着用意味深长的眼神瞅着亚瑟，“你叫什么？你是怎么认识他的？据我所知梅林还没有带人去过，就连我过去找他都不情愿……”说道这里的时候，中年女人甚至露出了可称之为“八卦”的欣喜笑容。  
亚瑟顿时有些张口结舌，上帝，他不应该提那个山洞，这下可好，“呃……我们在城堡大门口遇见的，那时候他刚来卡梅洛特，然后……我们发生了一点儿争执，我想……”  
“那么早！我从来没有听他说起过！”格温喊道，“我为什么从来没有见过你？”  
我们天天见谢谢，亚瑟心里说，“我住在……比较偏僻的地方，梅林出去采药的时候我们会碰见，对，而且是我要求他不要提的，因为……”亚瑟脑子飞快转着，快快快想出一个理由！  
“一些原因？”胡妮思接口道，她微微皱着眉头，看向亚瑟的手腕，金色的绳索在屋子里也微微闪着光。  
魔法，对，胡妮思肯定知道她儿子的“问题”……所以，亚瑟眼珠一转：“对，一些原因……你知道。”他故作玄虚地回答。  
“我知道了，那你们为什么会到这儿来？而且……这是怎么回事？为什么你被捆住了？”胡妮思把手轻轻放在他的胳膊上，好似在安抚他，亚瑟知道她误会了，“我遇到了一些麻烦，呃，我解不开，梅林也……”亚瑟趁着展示他手腕上的禁锢，巧妙地让手臂离开胡妮思。  
他在利用一个善良女人的同情心，胡妮思手掌的温度让他如坐针毡。“是巫师干的？”格温说道，亚瑟注意着胡妮思，发现她果然脸色有些不自然。“谁对你做了这个？”格温在胡妮思动菜刀的时候帮忙拉住亚瑟的胳膊以免他被切到，“某个可恶的傻子。”亚瑟实实在在地翻了个白眼。  
“没用，”两个女人把所有能想到的切割办法都使用了一遍，最后放弃了，“这必须得用魔法解决。”她们结论一致。  
“对，我猜梅林想要去找人帮忙，他也没说清楚，一直没回来我只好走出山洞去找他。”亚瑟继续撒谎。但不全是谎言，他想。  
“我们也没看到他。”两个女人互相看了一眼，“按道理他既然回来了……为什么还没到家？”她们之前就是这么想，觉得梅林说不定回来了所以带着这位金发女郎一起回家来。亚瑟也同意的。  
“难道出了什么事？”  
说话间，突然屋子的门被砰地撞开了。  
*  
梅林快疯了。  
他还记得自己被莫嘉娜下了药，然后呢，发生了什么？他踉跄的脚步越来越快，试图让冷风吹醒他糊成一片的大脑。  
为什么他把亚瑟压在身下？！为什么他们俩都没穿衣服？！尤其是亚瑟！没有裤子没有……上帝啊为什么……他还记得清醒前一秒脸颊上温柔的轻吻……那是亚瑟在吻他？！不不不那肯定是幻觉！！他的脑子到底怎么了？！莫嘉娜到底对他干了什么？！或许这全都是一个梦？！为什么他的头这么疼！！  
“啊啊啊！！”梅林咆哮着飞奔，树林匆匆掠过他身旁，风如同鞭子一样抽打在他身上，不看路地狂奔，毫无意外摔到了，朝前滚了好几个圈才停下，全身都剧烈地疼。  
“呜……”他的胳膊遮住眼睛，眼泪涌出来，我对亚瑟干了什么？！我侵犯了他？！我怎么能那样对他！！天呐！上帝啊……他该怎么办……亚瑟一定不会原谅他了，绝无可能了……  
梅林躺在地上把自己卷成一团，放声痛哭起来。  
一切都完了，完了。  
7  
“胡妮思！”门也不敲冲进来的是一个看起来有三十来岁的农夫，他喊道，“啊上帝啊你在，我在村外看到了梅林！对吧？他回来了！”  
“戴夫！他在哪？”胡妮思急忙迎上去，张望他身后，“他没和你一起来吗？”  
“那正是我想说的！他看起来很奇怪！他……脸上都是血！还有……好像哭过？反正一塌糊涂，看起来糟透了胡妮思！我叫他，他好像完全没认出我，直接往林子里面走！你看这天也快黑了，还去森林干嘛？”  
亚瑟在听到梅林的名字时就站了起来，“我去找他。”他说，“等等！”胡妮思拉住“她”，“到底发生了什么？他受伤了？”  
格温也很焦急，“你们遇到了什么？”  
“很难说清楚，找到他再说。”亚瑟二话不说就冲出了屋子，两个女人急忙跟在后面，“这是怎么了？”那个叫戴夫的农人一脸困惑追到院门口喊道。  
“他往哪边进了林子？”胡妮思一边跑一边回头问，“西边！西北角那棵老橡树附近！”戴夫扯着嗓子回答，那三个女人就跑远了。  
“搞什么？”戴夫自言自语，顿了一会儿又说，“那个金发姑娘是谁？这附近可没有那么标致的人物。”  
*  
临近黄昏，三个人在林子里呼唤梅林的名字，试图找到他。亚瑟回想自己最后看到梅林的时候，他脸上有血迹，满脸通红，急急忙忙地拉好裤子，慌乱得像是被丈夫抓奸的情夫，抢起地上的衣服甚至都没穿就跑出去了，最后看都不敢看他一眼。  
唉。亚瑟又叹口气。  
/别碰我，求你不要碰我！/  
他当初的确是这么恳求的，亚瑟心想，或许我的确不该碰他……这样或许就不会发生那样难以启齿的事……自己也不会不敢看格温的眼睛，梅林也不会吓得不见人影。  
的确，亚瑟设想了一下，如果自己被下药而对梅林出手，侵犯了他的话，醒来后他也会难以原谅自己。他还有什么脸面见人呢，连自己的老二都控制不了……  
但如果就放着那样的梅林不管，他就会在墙上砸破自己的头！  
啧。  
这么一想，亚瑟更恼火了，该死，这都是莫嘉娜的错！  
他张望着四周，试图在逐渐昏暗的林子里捕捉到那熟悉的配色，棕色的外套，蓝色的衬衣红色的领巾，长长的腿高高瘦瘦的顶着一坨黑色头毛。  
“他会往哪个方向走呢？”格温喊道。  
“我们分开行动，胡妮思走那边！我走这边，把网撒大一点儿！”亚瑟习惯性地下命令，说着就朝着自己的方向快步走去，一边喊着梅林的名字。  
绑着双手真的不利于行走，他累极了，早知道就不离开山洞，梅林总要回去找他的吧……是吗？会吗？亚瑟想了一下，顿时抖擞精神朝着山洞的方向跑去。  
*  
梅林哭得再也流不出眼泪，他慢慢地从地上坐起来，身体仿佛失去了知觉，整个人就像空了一样，什么也感觉不到。  
我能去哪……怎么办……这一切……  
他勉强爬起来，摇晃着站立，抬起头看向天空，傍晚降临了，世界一片昏黄，什么都暗了，什么也看不清楚了，黑色的树干包围他，像囚牢的栏杆。  
我得去……和亚瑟道歉，然后……和他道别。  
梅林恍惚间想，对，道别。  
亚瑟不会原谅他了。  
想到这个，梅林闭上眼睛，他得等这阵痛楚过去。  
但他得去道歉……去……告别，梅林吸着鼻子，或许亚瑟会气得杀了他，会吗，那也不失为一个好结局，只要能让他消气的话。  
就这么办吧，一切都已经无法挽回了。  
这么想着，梅林辨认自己的位置，他几乎快要离开树林了，不远处就是村庄，他得往回走。  
回去，去见亚瑟。  
*  
亚瑟睁大了眼睛，他几乎错过那仿佛树干一样高挑纤瘦的黑影！  
“梅林！”他朝着那个背影跑过去。  
梅林恍然间似乎听到了亚瑟的声音，幻听吗？那声音还有些急切，听不出恨意。  
但每次他以为自己幻听的时候，都是女声版的亚瑟，而且都是真的。  
梅林缓慢地回头，因为他听到了身后传来奔跑的脚步声。  
可他还什么都没看清楚，就被仰面撞倒了。  
“你这个白痴！！你打算放着这个不管跑哪里去？啊？除了你还有谁能解开这玩意儿？！我得去哪找另外一个巫师？！你这混账胆小鬼！！”一连串的训斥和抱怨劈头盖脸而来，而身上那份沉沉的重量带着熟悉的体温，梅林顿时清醒了一般脸红起来，他依稀想起来之前好像也发生过一样的事……有人坐在他身上……然后他推翻了身上的人把“她”压倒——  
该死！！！  
梅林僵硬得一动不敢动，“亚……亚瑟？”  
夜晚的树林里光线可不太好，他们彼此都看不清楚对方的脸，但亚瑟手腕上金色的绳索起到了一点儿作用，亚瑟把它伸出来几乎是贴着梅林的脸：“赶紧解开！快！！”  
梅林瞪着眼睛，盯着面前泛着金光的东西，“呃？”一头雾水。  
“呃什么呃！你这混蛋！！”亚瑟狠狠地拍了一下他的头，“快解开！！巫师！！”  
“可是……亚瑟——”梅林揉着脑袋很困惑，怎么回事，亚瑟表现得这么寻常——随随便便打他骂他就像……他们还在卡梅洛特一样，这是怎么回事？？  
“快啊！念你那该死的咒语！”亚瑟晃着手腕催促他，坐在他身上——这是重点。  
梅林简直要当机了。  
“可是……我不会啊？”他终于说出了一个像样的句子，亚瑟要气炸了：“你不会？！你不会是什么意思？！这是你绑起来的！你不会解开是什么意思？！”  
诶？这是他绑起来的？！梅林被这么一提点，好像又回忆起了一些……对……他在……天呐舔吻亚瑟的乳……上帝啊……他好热想要脱掉衣服……但又怕亚瑟会逃走，所以就……把他的手……老天啊真的是他干的……  
梅林要烧起来了，他捂住自己的脸，而现在亚瑟还坐在他身上，妈呀！！梅林发现自己的下身对刚才的回忆有反应！！！而坐在身上的人对此情况完全没有好的影响——梅林挣扎着，“啊啊我……我很抱歉！”他手忙脚乱地爬开，完全没注意到他这么一抽身，双手不便的亚瑟难以保持平衡就只能扑通倒在地上了。  
“呼……”仰面躺倒的王储，手还因为绑着只能搁在胸口，努力深呼吸，吸气，吐气，张嘴：“梅——林——！！！”  
简直要气死了。  
*  
听见了一些响动而跑过来的胡妮思和格温，见到的就是一个自己仰卧起坐终于坐起来了的金发姑娘，旁边蹲着不知所措的梅林，手掌捂着脸背对“她”，好像在说着什么。  
当她们跑近，梅林噌地站起来，“妈妈？！格温！”  
年长的女人奔向自己的儿子，捧着他的头查看着：“怎么了？你这是被谁袭击了？发生了什么？”她看到孩子额头的伤口，心疼地为他擦脸上的血迹。格温也在一旁拉拉他的衣服拍拍他身上的灰尘，“你还好吗？”  
“没事……妈……格温……我……”梅林躲着她们俩的接触，尤其是格温的，他几乎不敢看她的脸，一旁的王储仿佛耗尽了所有的力气，把脸埋在手掌里，顺便一提，手腕还是绑在一起的。  
“亚……”梅林一开口，突然想起这是姑娘的亚瑟，而这两个人都不知道。  
“安，叫我安就行了你行行好。”王储的声音闷闷的，听起来没什么好气。  
“你不知道她的名字？”格温奇怪地问，“可你们不是认识很久了？你——”  
“一见面他就报上了自己的大名，”亚瑟打断她，想起他们见面的那天，梅林对他伸出手，还叫他“朋友”，“但我没有回答他。”他一边说着打算站起来，只是双手不便让动作有些滑稽。  
梅林想要去扶，格温身为城堡女仆的反应比其他人快，但亚瑟别扭地拒绝了，自己站起来。  
“你还记得吧，梅林。”他换着脚稳住自己，看向梅林。  
“对……”梅林嗫嚅着不敢看他，“像个混蛋……”  
“哈。”亚瑟冷哼。  
胡妮思惊诧地看着自己儿子：“梅林！你怎么能这样对一个姑娘说话！”  
“他是对的，夫人，”亚瑟截断了母亲的话头，“我表现得的确不怎么样。”  
旁边两个女人困惑地看看这个姑娘，又看看梅林，“这到底是……”  
“我们回去再说，梅林，你可要好好解释一下。”胡妮思沉声道。  
就在他们准备往回走的时候，格温在三人身后停下了。  
“亚瑟呢？梅林，你为什么没有和亚瑟在一起？他在哪？”  
8  
梅林发现，他前一个大危机还没解除，现在又有个新麻烦。  
当然了，这个麻烦的可怕程度比起之前来说差远了，但……  
事情还得从森林里说起。  
当格温问亚瑟的下落，梅林瞟了一眼本尊——亚瑟的态度明显不想让人知道事实，还临时胡诌了“安”这样的名字……梅林只能顺着他的意思走了。  
“他……我们走散了——”梅林结结巴巴地解释。  
“真的？我怎么记得是他解除了你的职务，让你离开。”“安”在一旁插嘴道。  
“怎么了？你们吵架了？”格温看看“安”又看看梅林，梅林咬住内嘴唇沉默以对。胡妮思一脸担忧地注视着儿子，梅林一言不发的样子全落在她眼里。  
“唉……先回去吧，天色晚了林子里不安全。”胡妮思叹一口气，走在了前面，不容抗拒地挽着“安”的手帮助她行走。  
亚瑟刚开始很不适应，但后来发现在漆黑的树林里有人帮忙维持他的平衡的确很有好处。  
梅林和格温走在后面一些，“没关系，亚瑟不会真的生气，你知道他有多重视你。”格温轻声安慰梅林，殊不知话题的另一个主角就在她前面，“虽然亚瑟总是口无遮拦的，但没有比他更心软的人了，也许这阵子他就已经后悔了，我敢打赌。”  
“……谢谢你格温，但……”梅林偷偷瞄了一眼亚瑟的后背，又长出一口气，“我不知道。”他说，阴沉的脸色根本没有好转。  
格温探究的目光扫视着他的脸：“你们到底是为了什么吵？这么严重？”  
梅林没有回答，而一直默默听着他们对话的亚瑟感觉到挽着自己胳膊的胡妮思的手指收紧了。  
回到家，亚瑟累得瘫倒在梅林家那硬梆梆的木床上好一阵子不想动，格温生火做着饭，而胡妮思和梅林一起消失了好一会儿。亚瑟忍不住猜测梅林会告诉他妈妈什么，肯定会告诉她因为魔法被撤职的事，但会说出他变成女孩的秘密吗？  
他们回来的时候，亚瑟从床上坐起来，胡妮思眼眶红红的，但还是问“安”还要不要喝水，看来不知道他是谁。走进来的梅林背对他擦了擦眼睛，低着头按照母亲的吩咐倒了杯水放在桌上，就帮格温做事去了，没有看向他这边。  
亚瑟一直盯着他忙碌的背影，微微驼着背弓着腰，就好像这间屋子无比矮小容不下他伸直脊背似的。梅林从屋外搬柴火进来，烟囱好像有些堵住了他盖住火苗用铁棍去通了通，被烟灰洒了一脸咳了个半死，后来猫腰蹲在地上清洗水盆里泡着的土豆，还时不时咳嗽两声。  
“梅林，把袖子扎起来。”胡妮思在一旁说，格温闻声看过来，“你把袖子都打湿了，”说着就靠过来，“我来帮你吧。”  
“不不不，我很好，我……我出去洗。”梅林说着就端着盆子出去了，冒冒失失的，洒了一地水。  
“这孩子……”胡妮思低低地叹口气摇摇头。  
亚瑟靠在床板上，没有了梅林他便留意着格温，虽然依旧无法直视她的脸——负罪感像小虫子在喉咙里爬，总让他忍耐不住吞咽，想要道歉——抱歉我背叛了你？亚瑟十分混乱，他并非是去找了别的女人，相反他现在是女人，他可是被别的男人给非礼了，但……他真的不明白自己对梅林的眷念是怎么回事，他们都是男人啊！  
那是友情的另一种表现？不然呢，那是欲念？是很久没有找人抒发的结果？而梅林又是最近的存在，所以就冲着他去了？  
有道理。  
亚瑟皱着眉，觉得自己可能找到了合理的解释。  
但他知道他没有说服自己。  
“安？”格温的声音把他吓回了现实，“我要去村里井口打点儿水，你方便帮忙剥一下豌豆吗？我猜……如果你不是太累的话……”  
“当然，”亚瑟满口应道，挪过去在桌子边坐下，胡妮思坐在桌角另一边，正在和那一堆豆荚作斗争。  
“我们晚上要吃这么多？”亚瑟困惑地问道。  
“什么？”胡妮思好像没有听到他在说什么一般沉浸在某种思绪里，过了一会儿才反应过来，“当然不会了，得剥了赶紧晒干不然就坏了。”  
“哦。”亚瑟顿时明白了这属于他所不了解的农人家庭的生活方式，于是拿起了一只豆荚，盯着胡妮思的动作，再学着自己剥。  
“你以前没有剥过豆荚？”胡妮思无法避免地瞅见了他别扭而生疏的方式，语气有些不可思议。  
“呃……我们不怎么……吃……”亚瑟漫不经心地撒谎，但那怎么可能，阿尔比恩也就那么些蔬菜，不吃豌豆还能吃什么呢，豌豆汤可是经典菜式，算了。  
胡妮思显然不信他，但也没说什么，剥了几回后亚瑟也熟练了一些，这时候梅林也进来了，他手里拿着洗好的土豆盆子，袖子依旧湿答答的。  
“我去切块，”胡妮思起身接走了盆子，顺便扫了他的湿袖子一眼，“你去剥豌豆。”  
“我……”梅林进来就看到亚瑟坐在桌边，养尊处优的王子——“公主”在剥豌豆？好吧，他磨磨蹭蹭地绕过胡妮思之前的座位挪到桌子对面最远的位置坐下。  
两个人沉默地做着家事，一言不发。  
胡妮思切好了土豆，把它们扔进了壁炉里挂着的水锅里，盖上盖子，坐回了桌子边。  
这就是梅林发现自己有了另一个危机的开始。  
*  
“安是第一次离家这么远吗？家里人不担心？”胡妮思剥着豌豆，闲聊一般开口，梅林有些紧张。  
“哦不，我经常外出。”亚瑟回答。  
“你父母真了不起，”胡妮思点头，“我只有一个儿子，整天提心吊胆他一个人在外面。”  
“我……母亲去世早，”亚瑟顿了顿，“我只有父亲，还有一个舅舅在远方。”  
“我很遗憾……”胡妮思怜爱地摸了摸他的前臂，“她一定曾是位美人，看她女儿就知道。”  
亚瑟微微笑了一下，夸奖他的母亲当然会让他开心，但也会让他惆怅，让他想起自己从来不曾如其他孩子那样在母亲的爱护下长大。  
“你和梅林很像，他从小没有父亲，他一直很想要父亲，对吧？”胡妮思看向儿子。  
“什么……不，我——”梅林一愣。  
“你有，所以你才那么喜欢那个山洞，要知道，以前你父亲在里面住过，所以……”胡妮思继续道，梅林一听到山洞，就激动得一下站起来，“我——”  
“怎么，”胡妮思停了手，抬着头瞪他。  
亚瑟倒是没有看梅林，似乎对手中剥豌豆的活计很专心。  
梅林咬咬牙，“我出去看看——”  
“你就老实坐一会儿吧，这么晚了你什么也看不到，浪费灯油。”胡妮思把他堵回去，“我不需要灯油——”梅林下意识地反驳，因为他会魔法，而魔法不需要燃料……亚瑟的手停下来，梅林也发现了自己说了什么。  
他盯着亚瑟的手，和始终没有抬起的头顶，金色头发乱糟糟的需要梳理，有些晦暗无光。  
“梅林，你到底……”胡妮思话没说完叹口气，“我知道离开亚瑟让你很沮丧……但，你得往前看了，儿子，他并不是整个世界。”  
梅林撑在桌面的手捏成了拳头。  
而如果不是亚瑟本人就坐在这儿的话，梅林会说出来的，他会告诉他母亲亚瑟就是他的整个世界！  
“她是对的，你知道，”亚瑟淡淡地插嘴，“人总是要变的。”他剥开了一枚豆荚，谁也没看。  
“我不会……我……”梅林说不下去了，他跑了出去。  
他受不了，和亚瑟在一起，在他们俩发生了那种事之后，他快要窒息了……神啊，为什么要这样折磨他。  
他刚才在屋外告诉母亲亚瑟发现了他的魔法，所以他们再也回不到从前了。可其他事根本无从说出口，那些他想都不敢想的事情，他自己都分不出到底是幻像还是真实发生过的事，这一切都像是最恶劣的噩梦，可真相是，他也依旧会因为那幻觉而有生理反应，他的身体擅自为那场春梦而心满意足，而沾沾自喜。  
梅林厌恶自己——侵犯亚瑟的、还为此本能地感到庆幸的自己。  
一想到他对亚瑟干了什么，他就恶心得吐了，原本就没吃过东西，吐出来的全是酸水。  
整个晚上他都没有再进屋子，即便格温和胡妮思来找他也没有用，他就睡在了院子里存东西的小柴房里。  
*  
第二天，亚瑟从地铺醒来——他坚持自己睡在地板上，无论如何也不能抢走格温的床或者像那两个女人所说“反正都是女人一起睡就行”，理所当然不能，也理所当然起床时浑身都疼，明明昨晚疲惫不堪倒地就睡了，现在起来依旧疲乏得仿佛没睡一样。  
他的双手还是捆在一起，梅林一晚没有回来，他也找不到机会去要求。  
一切都让他很恼火，无论如何今天也要让梅林把他的手解开！所以大清早他就踢开了柴房门，“梅林！”可那间小小的储藏室里没有人，只有一碗冷掉的汤放在墙边。  
“该死，这家伙不会是又想要跑掉吧……”亚瑟双手把额前的头发抹到脑后，鬼知道现在怎么变成了他追着梅林跑——分明一天前还是相反的情况！  
“这到底是哪门子巫师啊……不会是骗我的吧那混蛋。”他碎碎念着，手抄在袖子里好隐藏住魔法绳索，走出了院子四处张望梅林的踪迹。  
“梅林这大清早的去哪了？”格温也走了出来，“昨晚给他送去的炖汤一口也没喝。”  
亚瑟的目光匆匆扫过她的脸——他依旧没法正眼与她对视，含糊地说：“我去找找，可不能走丢了……”  
“走不丢的，这可是他的村子。”格温戏谑地回答。  
“谁知道呢，那家伙脑袋不正常。”亚瑟嘀咕着，无视了格温的呼喊出去了。  
埃尔多是一座稍具规模的村庄，他几年前曾经来打退过入侵者，还有一点儿印象。一边张望那家伙的踪迹，他一边继续思考昨天梅林的回答。什么叫不知道解开？巫师都这么不靠谱？分明是他施加的咒语，可他却好像完全不记得了，那是不是说他对昨天发生的事全都没有了印象？他们……在山洞里做的那些……都不记得了吗？  
正想着，不远处传来吵闹声吸引了亚瑟的注意。声音在村庄边缘，几垛草堆后。  
“臭小子，大清早的要去哪？”  
“没听说你回来了啊？怎么，你在城堡里做事？真的假的，就你这样儿？”  
“我看，是被赶回来了吧，笨手笨脚的，哈哈哈！”  
“肯定是，没被砍头已经是万幸了是不是？啊？小子，你倒是说话啊，几年不见哑巴了？”  
亚瑟朝着声源小跑过去，只见几个年纪和梅林差不多的家伙，牛高马大的，把他团团围住，“听说你是给王室干活？被打得不少吧？”这些人每说一句，就推搡梅林一下，他那瘦高的身影就夹在这帮人中被推来推去的。亚瑟皱起眉头停在了草堆后。  
你不是巫师吗，反抗回去啊。他想起那些瞬间死去的强盗，灰飞烟灭的恶人，都比这些农夫小瘪三要厉害得多，但梅林就是一言不发让他们奚落调侃。  
“如果没什么事，我想——”梅林声音低沉，冷漠地试图脱身，但很快就被人推了回去。  
“我说，怪胎你真的很无聊，以前Will老帮你，现在他死了你就完全不长进了是吧？”说话的人其实没有梅林高，但比他壮了一倍，腰带上镶嵌着银子，想必家境还算殷实。  
“他是我朋友，是为了保护埃尔多而牺牲的，你们有什么资格提起他！”梅林被挑起了怒气，他冲着银腰带扬声质问，说完手臂一横，想要隔开这伙人出去。  
“哈！你还好意思提起那场战斗？你根本不在！那时候你已经去做你的‘城堡仆人’啦！看看，这是我在那次战斗中的伤疤！你呢？你干了什么！”银腰带把梅林又拍了回去，手指在他胸口戳着，每一下都仿佛戳在亚瑟胸口一样；王储越来越生气，倒不是气这些人，而是又不再吭声的梅林。  
为什么？你明明有能力应对，为什么你要装作无能的样子？这么多年来，就这么忍气吞声地隐藏着真相？！  
“妈的，这小子就是块木头！”他们又骂骂咧咧了一会儿，但梅林毫无反应，流氓们也觉得无聊，便把梅林一把推到了地上让他摔了个屁股墩儿，然后就嘻嘻哈哈地走了。  
“呸！什么城堡仆人！下贱的东西。”有人甚至朝梅林吐了一口口水。  
亚瑟差点儿冲过去打人。  
但直到别人走远，梅林拍拍灰尘站起来的时候，他才踏着沉重的脚步过去：“你为什么不还手。”  
梅林吃了一惊，他刚站好，两个人面对面梅林慌乱地低下头，“没什么，我习惯了……”他嗫嚅。  
“习惯？！”亚瑟拔高了音调，“你一直就是这样？！我的男仆就这样在外面被人随便欺负？！我……这种事经常发生？！”  
梅林静静地瞥他一眼，苦笑，“幸好现在我不是你男仆了，不是吗，你不用再担心我给你丢人了。”  
“你！”亚瑟气得抬手就给了他一拳，砸在梅林胸口，毕竟双手不便要打脸有些难度。梅林躲也没躲，挨打后只微微瑟缩了一下，“好啊，你对我也是这样，哈！所以，这也是习惯了是吧？”亚瑟冷冷地说，又推了他一把，两只手一起推的，梅林连退了好几步才稳住，可亚瑟不依不饶地追了上来又狠狠地搡了他一下，这回梅林手脚并用才免于倒在地上，但他依旧没有要还手的意思，只低着头承受。  
亚瑟面对这样忍气吞声的梅林，气得脸都扭曲起来，他在梅林还在试图保持平衡的时候冲过去，他俩又一次双双砸到地上，亚瑟双膝压住他肩膀双手掐着黑发男人的脖子，胸口上下起伏着，他大口地喘气，气愤让他喉头发胀：“你一直这样？在心里嘲笑我！反正只要你一抬手我就会输了！但你就是……你嘲笑我对你的力量一无所知……一直以来我就像刚才那拨小丑——”  
“你当然不是！你不是他们！不……”梅林仰着脑袋试图在亚瑟钳制下吸进一些空气，“你永远不会是他们……亚瑟……你……”  
他们久违地对视在一起，梅林的眼里闪烁着泪光，亚瑟盯着他，一眨也不眨。  
梅林有很多话想说，比如……虽然你一开始是个混蛋，但你也从一开始就是个好人，你的心就像金子一样发光，掩盖在纨绔子弟的表象下，你是一个无私的人，亚瑟，善良，勇敢，长得还好看，我就是被这样的你吸引，愿意跟随你，愿意挨你没轻没重的拍打和任性的欺负……你和他们完全不一样。  
可他什么也不能说，他注视着亚瑟蓝色的眼睛，在那眼中看到了自己，一个缩小的，有着悲伤面孔的男人。  
“你到底……”亚瑟咬牙吐出了几个单词，他觉得自己从梅林的眼睛里看到了什么，悲戚，伤感，信任，还有……爱？他不知不觉松了手劲，沉溺在那水蓝色的眼眸中无法自拔——“你在干什么？！”  
一声女人的尖叫把他们惊醒，侧头一看只见胡妮思和格温冲了过来。亚瑟正要起身，梅林却反应更快地捉着他的胳膊把亚瑟摆放到一边，在他前面跳起来：“没什么！”  
胡妮思护犊心切的冲劲反而被儿子挡住了也是始料未及，她急切检视儿子的脖子，上面还有被亚瑟掐出来的红色指痕。  
“她为什么……你们不是朋友吗？”格温也很生气，梅林连忙挡在“安”身前，堵住这位城堡女仆去算账的去路：“我很好！真的！”  
“我们可不会掐住朋友的脖子！”胡妮思气愤地冲他身后抗议。  
“我们……”梅林条件反射地想要承认他们是朋友，但他意识到现在这到底是不是事实也很难说，“……她没有恶意，妈妈，格温，她不是故意的。”  
“她想要杀了你！”胡妮思不可置信地看向亚瑟，“我们把她当客人！但……”  
“我才不是什么客人！也不是见鬼的朋友！”亚瑟也很恼火，他受够了！最近几天的所有事，所有人，所有的一切，都糟透了！他感到无比混乱，脑子里一团乱麻，什么魔法什么男人女人什么爱情友情责任义务！都他妈见鬼去吧！此刻他只想离那个麻烦的源头远远的！那个可恶的，黑发的，有着湛蓝色眼睛的恶魔！  
“亚……安！拜托！”梅林短暂地回头想要亚瑟别在这时候添乱了，但胡妮思拉住了他，“梅林，她到底是谁？为什么她要这么对你？我以为你喜欢她！”  
梅林顿时愣了，“我……”天呐，他妈妈看出来了？看出来自己喜欢亚瑟？？他慌张地又看向格温，黑皮肤的女人正端详他——上帝，这个女人可是亚瑟的正牌女友——“我不……”  
“你带她去了那个山洞！那儿是你的秘密基地不是吗？我承认她很可爱，但如果她想要伤害你……”  
“不，不不，妈，他……她不会真的、真的伤害我，她只是……很生气，妈，我自找的，不是她的错，真的。”梅林明白了，不是她妈妈看出来的而是误会了，误以为他是故意带亚瑟去了山洞。  
“你做了什么让一个姑娘想要掐死你？”胡妮思低声责问，眼神里带着不赞同，而格温则咬着嘴唇，露出年轻人才会有的心知肚明的表情：“梅林？”  
呃……梅林吞咽了一口，上帝，这是他魔法暴露后最大的问题，他和亚瑟发生了肉体关系……一想到这个，梅林就面红耳赤恨不得找个地洞钻进去！  
胡妮思有些震惊，“天哪……你做了什么？梅林？”  
“我……我不知道！妈别问了！我要——”他回头看亚瑟，不知道他听到了他们的对话会是什么表情。  
然而，他身后并没有亚瑟的影子。


	14. Chapter 14

9  
亚瑟气呼呼地离开原地，他得远离那些人，一想到自己和梅林还有格温的关系就要脑袋炸，现在梅林的妈妈还牵扯进来，一个头两个大，并且梅林显然不知道怎么解开他手上的绳索！那个白痴！让人生气！  
就在他闷着头往前冲的时候，突然撞到了什么东西上。  
抬头一看，那些人也回头看“她”，正是之前欺负梅林的那帮家伙。  
“哟，姑娘，撞得我好疼呢。”  
这伙人一字排开抢着打量“她”，毕竟不是每天都能在大路上撞见漂亮姑娘，一个个脸上都挂着调笑和赞叹的表情，眼珠子从脸庞滴溜溜扫到大腿。  
亚瑟正一肚子气没处消呢，她眯起眼睛在胸前交叉了双手——好在这绳子倒是不妨碍他做这个动作，“是撞了，怎么了，让开。”  
“哈哈哈，”他们面对面大笑，“美人，你是不是有点儿不讲理啊？你是哪儿人？这附近可没见过你。”  
“你们让不让！少——他妈给我废话！”亚瑟故意用了那个粗俗的词，身为王子他可没机会能公开说出来。  
“哈！”这几个地痞流氓也被激起火气了，“你撞了人不道歉，还口出狂言？你知道我是谁吗？”那个银腰带晃荡了两下站在亚瑟前面，他的个头比梅林矮，但是与现在姑娘家的亚瑟比起来倒是一般高，亚瑟扬起下巴，故意藐视地从眼皮缝隙里瞅他：“呵，我怎么会不知道——”  
银腰带正要得意，亚瑟接着说：“——每个村子都会有那么一两个衣冠败类，浪费粮食，还有碍观瞻。”  
“你——”银腰带眼睛都凸出来了，想必这乡下地方还没人敢这样和他说话，顿时脸红脖子粗的，“妈的！你！你！你敢这样……”他身边那些个流氓也都震惊得说不出话来，一时没有人帮腔，就只有银腰带一个人在那“你你你”着结结巴巴想找些话骂回去。  
“还很蠢。”亚瑟又补了一句，白了他那愚蠢的样子一眼。他们这场争执不像之前梅林那场是在僻静地方，这儿可是村里的大路上，人来人往的，一下子就聚了一堆人看热闹。  
“你说什么呢！”终于有人反应过来了，冲上来就抓住了亚瑟的胳膊，但五大国最优秀的骑士又岂是那么容易被制服的，他放下叉在胸口的手，就只见银光一闪，亚瑟就抽出了靠近他的人腰间的短匕首，双手握住短刀把柄，尖端抵在这个人的脖子下方，“说你们是一群窝囊废！”  
众人喧哗间，亚瑟已经把这个倒霉家伙踢倒，一个滑步就溜到了旁边一人的身侧——因为他听到了拔剑的声音，他两手抓着这个人的手抽出剑招架另外两人的剑，把这把剑的主人拉拔得东倒西歪再一个绊子把他勾倒顺理成章抢走了人家的兵器。  
围观群众发出惊呼，谁能想到这么好看的姑娘还这么厉害？！  
手中有剑，就是正规军都不是他对手，何况只是一批徒有其表的宵小，亚瑟以极其常见的双手握剑手法两三下就把他们打得屁滚尿流，纷纷挣扎着爬起来要逃走，但亚瑟紧追着银腰带不放，他记得很清楚，冲着梅林吐口水的就是这家伙。  
亚瑟一脚踢在他肥硕的屁股上给了他个狗吃屎，举起剑似乎还真想为民除害，吓得那东西的脸色和刚吃在脸上的泥土一般分不清你我。  
“等等等——你想……不不不别杀我！啊——”  
“安！！”  
可惜，亚瑟皱起眉头，就算他真想杀也是不成了，悻悻地放下剑，却还中途又举起了一下，又把那个刚松口气的家伙吓了个半死。  
“天呐，你在做什么……”梅林和两个女人赶到，前男仆却跑到他面前，把他这个站着的人给上下扫了一遍，暗暗用身体挡住了他手的位置，“你没事吧？”  
亚瑟都懒得回答他，目中无人地翻个白眼。  
胡妮思认得银腰带，也知道这人德行，但还是伸手扶了一下帮这软脚虾站起来，“您又在路上‘认识’女孩子了啊，温斯顿少爷。”  
“什么？是她先撞我的！”银腰带指着亚瑟控诉，然而当亚瑟冲着他的手指一眯起眼睛，他就浑身一颤立马收了回去。  
“当然，当然，”胡妮思敷衍地拍拍他身上的尘土，“您没伤着哪吧？能走回去吗？”  
“你……你们……我说的是真的！就是她先撞我的！”银腰带对旁边围观的群众求证，可看戏的人都是从对峙开始聚集的，没人看到亚瑟撞他们，王储要的就是这个效果……说出来大家也不会信，这次还真是姑娘先动的手。  
没有人支持，也没有人作证，反正这伙人算是吃了个哑巴亏，匆匆收拾了自己被打落的兵器狼狈地逃窜了，当然，亚瑟大发慈悲将手里的剑扔还到了原主人面前——剑飞进脚前两寸的土里插稳了还晃了晃，这个人免不了又是一声大叫。  
*  
亚瑟拒绝再回梅林家，“我得想个办法去解开这个，恕不奉陪。”那些人一离开，他就动了动手腕想要往反方向走，可梅林的话他不听就算了，胡妮思和格温却没那么容易被拒绝。  
“这可不行，我有事问你。”胡妮思严肃地说，不止梅林有些畏缩，连亚瑟也感到了轻微的畏惧，“我不知道你们之间发生了什么，梅林什么也不肯说，那你来告诉我实情。”他们架着亚瑟回了小屋——胡妮思和格温一人一边挽着他的胳膊，亚瑟全程僵硬得就像一块木头，享受了一路的注目礼。  
“梅林，你也给我进来。”她俩把梅林也扯进了屋子，硬让“安”坐在桌子边，一人一边夹着他，盯着亚瑟的脸等他回答。  
亚瑟内心里一万个“梅林你这混蛋说了什么！”还有一万个“为什么要问我！”  
梅林似乎也是这么想的，“妈妈——”他坐在亚瑟对面走也不是留也不是，手足无措地直挠头。  
胡妮思一个眼神就让他闭嘴了，“如果真是梅林对你做下了伤天害理的事，我不拦着你报仇。”  
梅林咬着嘴唇，格温倒是吃惊地瞥了胡妮思一眼。  
亚瑟简直要疯了，脑子里刮暴风雪一样肆虐，哪有母亲会让人杀掉自己唯一的儿子！这肯定是一个阴谋！！他有一会儿失去了语言，实在不清楚究竟事情是怎么进展到这个局面的，最近所有的一切或许都是一个梦？噩梦？  
他捂着脸仔细思考了一会儿，自欺欺人地想或许睁开眼会发现自己躺在卡梅洛特的床上，于是他拿开手，面对的是胡妮思认真的脸，还有格温探究的表情。  
天呐，救救他吧……亚瑟有些崩溃。  
“来吧，告诉我实话。”胡妮思循循善诱，就像所有的母亲那样不容拒绝，她们总有办法让你开口，软的不行就来硬的，反之亦然。  
在彻底的混乱之后，亚瑟下定了决心，视死如归般开口：“不是他的错，”他语气生硬，把句子说得飞快，“而且什么也没发生。”  
这回，站在后面的梅林静止了，两个女人异口同声地追问：“什么也没发生？”  
亚瑟闭着眼在眼皮下翻白眼，“对。”  
“那……”格温困惑地看看梅林又看看胡妮思，又看看“安”。  
“所以就是什么也没发生！”亚瑟红了脸，扯着嗓子喊道，“你们是想发生什么？！要真有什么我早就砍死他了！！”  
听到他这样一宣告，胡妮思才真松了一口气，瞅瞅自己儿子，梅林眨巴着眼睛，可……他记得……不不不他那些“幻觉”……都是假的咯？那就是……他们其实没有……是他在做梦？真的在做梦？  
“真的？”他忍不住质疑道。  
亚瑟吞咽了一下，毕竟，只有他俩知道他们的确是发生了什么的，只是说没有做到最后一步而已，但他之前也想过，梅林可能真的不记得发生的事了，与其这样不上不下地挂着，还不如全盘否定，至少最近这些麻烦事能减少一件是一件。  
“没——有！梅林——”亚瑟受不了地再次确认，“你是想要有？”他暴怒地瞪人，语气还有了几分蛮不讲理。  
“不！”梅林被他瞪得一缩，亚瑟哼了一声。  
“不……我是说……好……”巫师嗫嚅着，心里嘀咕，真的？真的真的？  
“梅林你自己做了什么你不知道？”格温好笑地说。  
“我……我不记得了……我真的——”梅林红着脸，“他被下药了，不太清醒。”亚瑟翻翻眼皮替他解释。梅林在母亲和格温的视线下点点头，他唯一确信的是醒来的时候他和亚瑟抱在一起，上帝啊他的裤子褪在膝盖，而亚瑟的裤子不翼而飞，袒胸露乳地搂着他……不，被他压着……该死，梅林实在想不到都这样了还能什么都没有？？  
可亚瑟就是说没有啊……  
“好吧，那药不会有后遗症吧？”胡妮思看到梅林摇摇头便叹一口气，实际上以她过来人的身份，还是能看出来有些什么，但既然当事人都这么说了，再加上……她知道她儿子，梅林得到真的“没有”的答案，居然不止是无罪的释怀，神情中还有一丝低落。  
“那么你不会想要杀了梅林了，对吧？”格温似乎也看出来了些，再一次强调，亚瑟被逼无奈地点头，“对我又没有好处。”“她”小声道，“胡妮思会杀了我的，还有盖乌斯……”  
“你认识盖乌斯？！”格温惊呼，“为什么我从来没见过你！我……”她看起来困惑极了，而亚瑟意识到自己说漏，恼火地闭上嘴生闷气。  
“谁不认识盖乌斯呢，”梅林反应过来急忙圆谎，“卡梅洛特的人都认识他。”  
格温依旧皱着眉毛，“好……吧。”回答得很牵强，但她也没有深究了，转而道，“不过你的剑术很好，让我想起一个人。”  
“哦我知道。”被夸奖的亚瑟有些得意，立马就忘了之前的不悦，接话接得顺口极了。  
“你知道？”格温又问，“你知道我说的是谁？”脸上满满都是“你开玩笑吧”。  
亚瑟决定不开口了，他今天真倒霉，完毕。  
过了一会儿，“我猜？”但他还是得回答人家才行，只能硬着头皮上了。  
格温担忧地瞥他一眼，“我以前的主人，她虽然是位小姐，但剑术好极了，比骑士都不差。”她说着，苦笑了一下。  
瞬间，屋子里安静了，莫嘉娜，这个名字对在场的三个人而言都是一道深深的伤口，胡妮思看了看他们，叹口气：“我听说了，这是她干的吗？”她拉开亚瑟的袖子露出金色的绳索。  
亚瑟沉默地看着手腕，莫嘉娜？她才不会用这么无害的咒语，她如果要绑起自己，一定会用最痛苦的、会让手腕变得鲜血淋漓的那种就像之前捆住他的麻绳，更恶毒，不用挣扎也会深深地扎进皮肤里，在骨头上都留下可怖的伤痕。  
他亲如姐妹的朋友，实际上也确实是他姐姐的人，到底为什么会变成这样，这是亚瑟始终不解的谜题。  
因为据他看来，这和魔法好像关系不大。  
胡妮思默认了他俩的沉默，站起来：“好了，吃完午饭才有精力想办法解决，先吃饭吧。”说着她就开始准备起午餐来，格温自发地帮忙，而梅林本来想要插手，胡妮思却挡下了他，对他使着眼色。  
梅林顺着母亲的目光看去，只有坐在桌边的亚瑟，他又困惑地看向妈妈。  
“你这傻孩子，没看她很低落吗？快去安慰一下！”妇人见自己儿子这么不开窍，忍不住在他耳边“传道授业”。可梅林完全不知道要和亚瑟说什么——在不透露他真实身份的情况下！他支支吾吾的样子让胡妮思无奈地翻着白眼。  
“安？屋后菜圃里有新鲜蔬果，你看看你喜欢吃哪些，让梅林摘给你。”她张罗着把两个人赶出去，关门前还使劲对梅林使眼色。  
站在门外，亚瑟一头雾水，他现在麻烦事那么多，吃个饭居然还要他亲自操心！闷闷不乐的王储跺着脚走向菜园，梅林只好跟上。  
“我打赌这萝卜没熟。”亚瑟站在贫瘠的园子里，手又抄在胸前了——他现在倒是已经习惯了碍事的“肉”。  
“是的。”站在他后侧方的梅林讪讪地回答。  
“所以她要我选什么？”亚瑟似乎很苦恼。  
梅林耸耸肩，“萝卜叶子也能吃……或许？”  
亚瑟想要横他一眼，于是就回头这么做了。接着，他意识到他们这样轻松自然地相处似乎已经是上辈子的事。  
他想要说些什么，却觉得喉咙里堵得慌，吞咽了好几口才舒服一点儿。  
“你真的一点儿也不记得了是吧。”亚瑟闷闷地开口，他也不知道为什么要说这个。  
梅林在他身后动了动，似乎是在用脚尖搓野草，“我……不确定……”  
“你连这个都不记得！”亚瑟又回了一下身，展示他的手腕，他在胸口交叉双手的时候，金色的绳子会绷紧，但依旧不会有勒痛感。  
“我……我真的不知道怎么做到的，我没有学过……这一定是……我不知道……”梅林试图解释，可他自己也不知道是怎么回事，“我会的解咒都用过了，所有的都试了——”  
“什么时候？”亚瑟狐疑地思索，他什么时候让梅林在自己身上用魔法了吗？  
“今天早上……你睡得很熟……”梅林嘀咕，他知道亚瑟不喜欢魔法，所以肯定不会当着面用。  
亚瑟深吸一口气，“你背着我搞这些东西就算了，还没有效果！！”他受不了地嚷嚷，“你就是没用！就算你是巫师，也是没用的巫师！”亚瑟毫不客气地作结，只有在说到“巫师”的时候控制了声音大小。  
梅林不服气地皱起嘴，换在平时他早就反驳了，但……天呐亚瑟是在拿巫师的事开玩笑吗？他不介意了吗？他原谅我了吗？我可以继续跟着他了吗？一时间思绪万千，都顾不上回嘴。  
亚瑟没有收到回应，习惯性地又回头看他，“你是晕倒了还是被地面吞——”他话没说完，突然越过梅林身前冲了出去。  
梅林还在想心事呢，莫名其妙被亚瑟撞了一下这才发现有一群人气势汹汹地冲着他家小屋过来，领头就是之前在街上被亚瑟打得满地找牙的银腰带——温斯顿少爷。  
“亚瑟……”梅林的动作不如王储快，亚瑟朝着屋门口跑去，可已经迟了，这群人已经闯进院子，七八个围住亚瑟和梅林，还有好几个守在外面，其余几个踢开房门，他们抓出了胡妮思和格温，“放开我妈妈！”梅林咆哮，想要上前去但阻止他的人高大太多，就像一堵墙。  
“打人的是我，跟他们没关系。”亚瑟昂首直视挡在他面前的壮汉。  
“我不管，我要让他们明白小瞧我的下场！”银腰带站在打手身后，耀武扬威地宣布。  
亚瑟看着被挟持的胡妮思和格温，她们焦急却不屈地对这些歹徒怒目而视，而亚瑟又看看自己的手，他现在无论如何也没法一人打十个，尤其在这种有人质的情况下。  
“温斯顿少爷，您想要什么呢？”胡妮思强压着怒意问道，格温想要挣脱那个抓着她的人，但难以奏效。  
“嗯……我想想，我想要把你的娘炮儿子打一顿，然后带走他女朋友，这个主意怎样？”银腰带笑着，打了个响指，指了指梅林的方向。  
“请不要这样！”胡妮思喊道，“你父亲不会高兴的！！我们一家都是老老实实的佃农，按时缴纳租金和粮食，这样伤害我们对你家有什么好处！！”  
“我家的威信下降才没有好处！要怪就怪你儿子！！给我打！！”银腰带咆哮着，他的打手便冲着亚瑟和梅林冲来。  
10  
当那群歹徒冲上来的时候，亚瑟下意识站在了梅林前面，但梅林也准备好了，只要那个人再近一点——  
“等等！你们不能碰梅林！”格温突然喊道，“他是王子的仆人！你们要是伤害了他，亚瑟王子不会饶了你们的！！”  
攻击者迟疑了，回头看银腰带，温斯顿少爷嗤之以鼻，“哈，一个小小的仆人，王子才不会在意这些呢！”格温继续道：“那你知不知道几年前保卫埃尔多的战斗？当时亚瑟就来帮忙了！即使那时候这儿还不是卡梅洛特的领地，但因为这是梅林的村子他来了！不信你可以问其他人，总有人知道！！”  
“这……”银腰带当然知道那场战斗，但他还打算垂死挣扎一下，“我凭什么相信你！谁知道他……那家伙是不是王子的仆人！说不定他的身份都是杜撰出来的！什么王子什么城堡，都不过是他的幻想！！”  
“只要你过来，我保证让你也产生王子和城堡的幻觉，”亚瑟冷哼，“你敢吗？”  
“你……”银腰带气急败坏起来，“我才不管什么王子！今天我就要——”  
一阵紧急的马蹄声打断了他，他们抬头一看，绣着金龙纹章的大红色披风宣告了来者的身份。一批卡梅洛特骑士威风凛凛地拍马而来，银腰带吃惊地张着嘴，直到有骑士们跳下马抽出了剑冲过来才回过神。  
面对骑士们指在脖子前的剑尖，那些人都举起双手，“你们这是打算对王室的人做什么？梅林是王子的仆人，他一家都受到卡梅洛特的庇护。”领头的正是莱昂。  
尚存一点儿脑子的人哪里敢于和国家的骑士做对呢，“不不不，这只是一场误会！”银腰带尖着嗓子喊道，“我我我不知道他是王室的人！我很抱歉先生！我们这就离开！”他说着急急忙忙地鞠躬后退，想要逃跑。  
可亚瑟只需要一个眼神，这支身经百战的小队里的每一个骑士都能明白他的意思，凯抢先堵在了院子门口，珀西和高文一人一边助阵。  
“您刚才好像说了对王子不敬的话来着，温斯顿少爷，”亚瑟的胳膊又横在胸前了，门口的高文配合地把指骨折得喀拉喀拉响。  
“我……我很抱歉……我不是那个意思！真的！我们都是卡梅洛特忠实的臣民！请相信我！”银腰带的声音更细了，并弯腰鞠了一个滑稽而夸张的躬，引起一些轻笑。  
亚瑟紧紧地盯了他一会儿，骑士们都等着王储的命令，而不明所以的两个女人则等着骑士们的主意，“好了，那么，我们相信你，记得向你父亲带去卡梅洛特的问候。”  
“一定一定！”银腰带点头哈腰地应道，小心翼翼地穿过骑士们若有若无让出的道夺路而逃。  
“就这么饶了他？”高文把抽出的剑插回去，“我猜他是本地的望族？”  
胡妮思点点头，感激地看向“安”，亚瑟急忙装作没看到。  
“算了，”高文大咧咧地转身抱住梅林，“啊亲爱的朋友！你可算是还活着！我们打赌你有没有被公主砍掉头来着！”  
亚瑟皱起眉毛瞪着高文，“伊利安！”格温喊道，抱住她弟弟，原来这次出城莱昂把伊利安也带上了。队伍里只有他和兰斯洛特不是骑士没有披风，看起来像是雇佣兵。兰斯在门口直到那伙人都跑得没影了才收起剑走过来，格温松开了弟弟转头就看到了他，两人一时有些欲言又止，兰斯对她点点头，走向梅林。两个好友只拍打了对方胳膊，一切尽在不言中。  
“你们都来了！”格温说，“可亚瑟呢？他不和你们在一起吗？”  
骑士们一听就明白了——亚瑟没有在这里暴露身份。  
“我们正要去和他汇合，”莱昂不留痕迹地看了“安”一眼，“您好，您一定就是梅林的母亲。”他和胡妮思还有格温都打了招呼，年长的妇人感谢着他们的到来，莱昂有些心不在焉，毕竟王储就在一旁站着，看起来情绪不佳。  
终于，“呃……”骑士队长转向这位不知道该怎么称呼的“小姐”，“你好——”努力地憋出了一句开场白。  
“只是闭嘴。”亚瑟冷冷地道，高文扑哧一声，在亚瑟的瞪视下扁着嘴憋笑。  
由于人太多没法进屋去坐，为了不引人耳目，大伙决定尽快离开。  
“有人还等着我们呢，”莱昂含糊其辞，和女主人告别，“对，他肯定很不耐烦了。”高文慢悠悠地补充，瞟了“安”一眼。  
他们带来了两匹空马，胡妮思看到其中一匹被牵到梅林面前，便问道：“所以，亚瑟已经恢复梅林的职位了？”  
“安”本来已经上马了，听到这话回过头来，为梅林牵来马的正是兰斯洛特，大家全都看向“她”，就连胡妮思和格温都困惑地跟着看“安”。  
“啊……”亚瑟避开了胡妮思和格温的目光，拉着马头转向道路，“我记得梅林的职务已经被解除了，那么……他最好还是和家人在一起。”  
“这……”莱昂都来不及发问，“兰斯洛特留下以免再发生今天的事，其他人上马。”亚瑟说完一夹马肚小跑走了。所有人都感到难以置信，“你被赶回老家了？他真的这么做了？”高文的嫌弃脸可算是大为不敬。  
“等……我很抱歉！”莱昂叹口气，微微对胡妮思她们点头示意就上马追了上去，其他的骑士自然也不会多做停留，包括伊利安都匆匆和姐姐告别追王储去了，只有高文和兰斯洛特留了下来。  
“我不敢相信他真的这么做！”高文忿忿不平地走来走去，梅林面对他们离开的方向，低下头，“你也该走了，高文，看好他的后背，拜托。”  
酒鬼骑士翻个大白眼，“看在上帝的份上！你可以……你可以恨他的！好吧？他就是个混蛋！！”梅林恳求地看着他，高文受不了地摇着头走向自己的马，“我得和他好好说道说道！”  
等他一走，格温就仿佛经过了深思熟虑后才开口道：“到底发生了什么？梅林？为……为什么你们都那么尊敬‘安’？她是一位公主吗？”她咬咬牙，“她是……该不会她是国王给亚瑟找的未婚妻？而你对她……”  
这一切似乎能串起来了，梅林染指了亚瑟的未婚妻，王子一气之下赶走了梅林——“是这样吗？！”  
梅林本来情绪低落得很，此时也被格温的狗血推测吓了一跳，“什么？不！”  
*  
“殿下！殿下！”莱昂一行人追上了亚瑟，“殿下，你真的——”  
“你们怎么知道我在这。”亚瑟抢先说道。  
“……我问了盖乌斯，”莱昂如实相告，“他说……梅林可能去了熟悉的地方。”他意有所指地点点头，抿着嘴唇。  
“所以，盖乌斯知道，”亚瑟拉住马缰，看着莱昂，“你也知道了。”  
莱昂根本不用问是什么，在朋友间是不应该装傻的，于是他点点头：“我们都看见了……”话没说完，亚瑟把马头往旁边一扯，绕开莱昂再次前进起来，高文赶上来了：“你居然真的因为这种事赶走他！而他还在拜托我保护你！你的良心呢嗯公主殿下？！那时候情况紧急！亚瑟，这都是为了你！”  
其他人纷纷跟着说道，“是啊是啊”他们七嘴八舌的，“原谅他吧殿下！”  
“他也和我们一起出生入死多年了，虽然这……很让人吃惊，但你不是也说过吗？在那个山洞里？”莱昂殷切地劝导着，在那个山洞里亚瑟第一次明确地指出他父亲不一定都是对的，魔法也不一定都是坏的，是的亚瑟记得，他都记得。  
“这对他不公平，殿下，我们都知道梅林对你忠心耿耿……”  
“原谅他吧殿下……”  
“够了！”亚瑟吼道，所有人都安静下来，他面无表情地让其他人看他的双手。  
“这是……”大伙吃惊地瞅了瞅，珀西已经拔出剑来，“可以斩断吗？”  
“不能，”亚瑟不耐地重新放下手，“这就是你们口中那个忠心耿耿的家伙干的好事。”  
“梅林？！他为什么……让他解开不行吗！他会的！”高文大喊大叫，亚瑟被他的音量吵得皱眉，“他做不到，他被莫嘉娜下药后神志不清绑的，现在清醒了根本都不记得这回事，他就是个不稳定因素，留在身边没好处。”亚瑟干巴巴地说完，眼睛看向前方，“闭嘴高文，对我的决定有意见可以离开。”  
高文张开的嘴硬生生闭上，他停在那儿好一阵，似乎在犹豫，但最后这位英俊的骑士还是跟在了队伍后面，脸朝着旁边怒气冲冲。  
11  
森林的长夜，永远无法彻底安静，即便已经是初冬，鸟鸣几乎消失，北风尚未兴起；树木在沉默的空气中静立，夜宿的旅人在空地里燃起篝火，噼啪作响的木柴在火光中变成冉冉上升的灰烬。  
时间不过是傍晚，夜色却已浓稠，日照不足人也越来越疲乏，经过一天的跋涉后坐在篝火旁谁也不想说话。他们能说什么呢，说王储手腕的魔法吗？那东西在火光下闪闪发亮，就像最上等的金子，像表面被抛光成镜子一样的手镯。坐在地上的女人同其他人一样，胳膊肘搭在屈起的膝盖上，垂下的双手交握着姿势自然，不像一个被限制行动的人。  
“你打算怎么摘下这个？”莱昂终究还是问道，由于之前王储下令不许人再提梅林的事，大家一路都很沉默。  
“或许那个我不知底细的医生知道，”亚瑟波澜不惊地回答，“盖乌斯，我说的是，鉴于现在我实在不知道自己知道什么了。”  
莱昂无奈地闭上嘴，鼻子里长出一口气。高文已经睡着了，离开埃尔多后他就像在赌气般一言不发，搞得所有人都觉得浑身不自在。  
“如果盖乌斯也不知道解咒办法呢？”莱昂顶着压力尽职地分析，“你确定……离开是个好主意吗？”  
亚瑟看了他一眼，骑士队长垂下眼睛，“我很抱歉殿下，但逃避不像是你的风格。”  
能这么对他说话的也只有莱昂了。亚瑟小时候没有当过学徒[10]，他从小就是骑士团的一员接受正规的训练，认识了被父亲送来成为骑士学徒的年轻的莱昂，他们一起长大，一起战斗，一起经过考验成为骑士，彼此知根知底。  
但即便莱昂也不知道山洞里发生过什么，他只以为亚瑟对魔法有心结，却不知道更深更……难以启齿的原因。对此亚瑟自然也不能怪他。  
“你是说，我失去了你的信任和尊敬？因为我从埃尔多逃走了。”亚瑟看着好友，指出。  
“那是不可能的，殿下，”莱昂抬起头注视他，连其他人都从原本漠不关心昏昏欲睡的状态里清醒过来，看向他们，“你肯定有你的原因，我相信。”  
高文翻了个身，继续打鼾。  
“睡吧，我守第一轮。”亚瑟盯着火苗说，他知道莱昂察觉了什么，但他无法回答。  
火星飞舞着，顺着热气飘进黑夜。  
凌晨的时候，已经换了两轮守夜了，夜空完全没有放亮的迹象，凯坐在火旁守着打鼾的队友和王储。“她”就歪在火堆边，凌乱的头发几乎已经看不出颜色，打着结，沾着泥土和树叶，眼下有着深深的阴影。  
真是个好看的女人，但让人心疼。凯百无聊赖地想，如果变不回去了怎么办，以后他会有个女王？她会结婚吗？会生孩子吗？梅林还会回来吗？魔法到底是怎么回事？他年轻的脑子开始天马行空地幻想起来，女王会找谁结婚呢？  
突然，他感觉到了地面的轻微动静，是亚瑟坐起来了，“有人来了。”她说，凯急忙把耳朵贴向地面，的确，土地传来的马蹄声正在急促靠近。  
他们把其他人叫起来，高文板着脸爬起来：“该死的是谁不让我睡觉……烦死人了。”  
很快，他们看到了影子，所有人都抽出了剑，这么晚，还直奔他们而来，不可能是无关的路人。  
“那是……”等到那匹马再近了一点，珀西瓦尔第一个放下武器，“那是兰斯洛特，”他说，走上前去喊道，“是你吗兰斯？”  
“亚瑟！”对方回答，是兰斯的声音，他跑近了还不等马停就跳下来，“亚瑟！你得马上去找他！梅林！他不知道找哪个顾问询问了去除这个的方法——”他随手指了指亚瑟的手腕，“——他得去找到智慧之泉，我怎么也拦不住，一觉醒来他就已经不见了！”  
“什么？”所有人都面面相觑，“智慧之泉？那不是一个神话传说吗？”  
“对，我听说的也是这样。”兰斯洛特气喘吁吁点头。  
“顾问？”亚瑟拣出了一个关键词。  
“对，他是这么说的，好像是某种……我也不知道，博学的老人一类的人物。”  
“他说了那口泉眼在哪吗？”亚瑟偏头指挥他们牵马。  
“我问了，他没说，然后我睡着了，肯定是他干的，”兰斯洛特内疚地沉了一口气，“抱歉。”  
“盖乌斯一定知道，”亚瑟似乎没听到细节，他嘀咕，“他总是知道。”  
“对……不过我想问一下那口泉是我知道的那个吗？能满足你任何愿望但要付出相应的代价那个？传说连神都失去一只眼睛才能得到答案的那个？”在所有人都飞速收拾东西翻身上马的时候，高文还在喋喋不休。  
“就是那个！”伴随马匹的嘶鸣，疲惫的旅人再次踏上征程。  
*  
基哈拉像一片巨大的乌云降临在梅林的头顶。即便他下落在地，宏伟的身形也仿若一座小山一样把梅林遮得严严实实，只有那双黄色眼珠在眼皮下若隐若现。  
“小巫师，好久不见。”巨龙修长的脖子弯曲了一下，是一个简单的鞠躬，梅林每次都不太适应这种礼仪。  
“对，我早就该找你了，但我一直没找到机会。”梅林高声道。  
“机会是制造出来的，小巫师，”老龙不赞同地摇摇头。梅林一时哑口无言，突然意识到，是的，他虽然想着要解除诅咒但他从来没有想过可以借用巨龙的知识……这段时间来满心满意都只有亚瑟，他被分心了。  
他不自在地转开话题：“你知道亚瑟被变成了姑娘吗，要怎么把他变回去？”  
基哈拉眨巴眨巴眼睛，瞬膜从眼珠子上滑过，“他是怎么变来了，就怎么变回去咯，这不是很简单吗？”  
“可我不知道他是怎么变来的！”梅林喊道。  
“那就找到知道的人！你知道是谁！”巨龙不耐烦地仰起脖子，梅林生气地跺脚，该死，他还是得去找莫嘉娜！  
“我恨她！”他低吼。  
“我知道，不过当初救活她的是你自己，小巫师，别忘了。”  
“我恨那时候的我……”梅林呢喃，深深地叹气，想起那时候，他看到亚瑟那么伤心于她的垂死，他就……  
“我不该那么做的……”  
“的确不该。”基哈拉漫不经心地补刀，梅林瞪了他一眼，“我会杀了她，亲手。”  
老龙黄色的眼睛盯着他小小的身影，露出了微笑：“哦……这我倒是不怀疑，那么，你是不是还有问题需要我？”他扇了扇翅膀，好像准备走了似的。  
“对，我……是还有一个问题，就是……我被下药后神志不清的时候，给亚瑟的手腕上了绳索捆住了他，我现在怎么也解不开，你知道要怎么解开吗？”梅林吞吞口水，减掉了细节。  
基哈拉饶有兴致地瞅着他，然后低下头来，把那张巨大的脸凑到了梅林的面前，吓了巫师一跳，“怎么！”  
“梅林，小巫师，你很强大，你的魔法就是你本身——”巨龙拖长了音节，梅林急切地打断：“我知道！我该怎么解开？我连自己做了什么都不记得！我也不知道是怎么捆起来的！我根本没有学过这样坚固的咒语！我所知道的所有反咒和切割咒都无效！”  
“——那是你的魔法，梅林，咒语只不过是平凡的人想要学魔法使用的东西，你并不需要那个使用魔法，它是自由的，属于你。”  
“你能不能不要打哑谜了？！”梅林喊叫着，“只是告诉我怎么做！！”  
“我不能，那是你的魔法，是你的意志——”基哈拉轻快地否定了，梅林顿时皱起眉头：“你不可能不知道！你什么都知道！！”  
“好吧，我的确知道，”巨龙摇晃了一下身体，显得很得意，“告诉我！”梅林生气了，“我总不需要我命令你吧！！”  
“好吧好吧，既然你一定要知道，那么你可以直接用龙息剑斩断，”基哈拉小小地喷出鼻子里的烟灰，“那东西可以斩断一切魔法，你知道。”  
梅林眼珠一转，“对啊……那我就——”  
“不过，”老龙又说，梅林抬起头看他，“不过，我得告诉你，如果你用龙息剑强行斩断你自己的魔法，那会伤害到施法的你，深深地伤害你……”基哈拉的黄色眼珠微微闪光，梅林吞咽了一口，眼神游弋了一会儿，轻轻地叹口气，“那没办法，都是我的错，我只能……”  
“——还有他，梅林，不要以为他不会因此受伤，毕竟那是你的魔法，那是很强大的魔法，被强行切断一定会产生很严重的后果，就像用一把斧头去砍放在头顶的苹果，小巫师，你会把苹果切开但也会把人头切开，或许。”巨龙有些幸灾乐祸似的笑起来，“你确定你要这么做吗？”  
梅林为他的描述睁大眼睛，“什么……那……那只是捆住手的魔法而已！为什么会……”  
巨龙半眯起眼睛：“你怎么知道？如果只是简单的魔法，为什么你不能解开？”  
梅林闭上眼睛，该死他完全不知道自己是怎么做到的，他隐约记得当时的情况……但……他所能回忆起来的除了亚瑟还是亚瑟——毕竟当你怀里躺着赤裸的心上人的时候你还能记得什么呢！！他垂下头，“那我该怎么办！我总不能……让他一辈子都被捆住啊！那……”  
“我还知道一个方法，小魔法师，我肯定这个只需要你付出代价，”基哈拉又说，梅林立马抬起头，“你想知道吗？”  
“告诉我。”巫师狠狠地说，蓝色眼睛闪着坚定的光，“现在。”  
[10]骑士培养大体是这样：贵族将自己的孩子送往知名的领主麾下当学徒，这些领主一般都拥有军队，学徒期间要做很多琐事（包括为骑士穿盔甲）和进行训练并且跟着骑士团去打仗，获得一定战功后可以被领主承认为骑士。


	15. Chapter 15

12  
这是一块看起来很不起眼的大石头，但年代似乎十分久远，布满风吹雨打和奇怪的磨损痕迹，它深深地嵌进山体，就像是有一只巨大的拳头把它敲进去的一样，也不知道石头本身有多大，嵌进去的部分有多深。  
“开玩笑吧……这就是入口？”高文在这块石头前走来走去，“不是说还有守泉的巨人吗？在哪？”  
“根据盖乌斯的资料，就是这儿，”亚瑟手里拿着一张撕下来的书页，上面画着一个简单的示意图，“顺着河流的方向走，再逆着水流穿过河水拐的三道弯，南方会看到一座山，在山的背面有……后面的字看不清楚，但……”亚瑟举起自己的手，所有人都可以看到，魔法绳索在微微发光。  
“什么？”高文盯着金绳子看，“它不是一直就那样吗？闪闪发光的？”  
亚瑟翻个白眼，“它在拉扯我，我说过了，它一直在把我往这个方向扯，我打赌这是梅林所在的位置。”  
“奇怪的魔法……”高文嘀咕，“对，我也是那个意思。”亚瑟受不了地回嘴。  
亚瑟把书页递给莱昂，男士们都凑过去看，“好吧，如果是这儿的话，泉水在哪？”他们研究着书页，这张古老的纸边缘十分破旧，而找到泉水的关键信息就这么被磨损掉了。“盖乌斯说，那口泉水已经被封闭很久了，唤醒巨人恐怕不那么容易……“兰斯洛特说道，“可是梅林比我们早出发至少两天，算上他迷路的时间也应该到了，说不定他已经进去了……”  
其他人试图把石头往一边推，绕着石头转圈，嚷着“葡萄苹果无花果开门”，可那东西一点儿反应也没有，石头上也没有什么印记提示。大家一筹莫展，亚瑟气急败坏踢了石头一脚，双手被缚有些难以保持平衡，踢完后趔趄了几步，可恶！他使劲地捶在石板上，“梅林这个混蛋白痴！”他怒吼。突然，手上金色的绳索似乎在石块上摩擦出了火花，金光一闪，大地都为之震颤起来。  
“地震？”  
所有人都站不稳了，有的扶住身边的树有的靠住山，亚瑟倚在石头上等这阵颤动过去，一阵风把他从石头上吹开：“不要拔我的牙，年轻人，我只有这一颗牙齿了。”  
说话声仿佛雷鸣一般，轰隆隆的，带着山谷的回音把每个人都震得一愣一愣的。  
说话的是这座山，嘴是山体和地面的结合处，那块大石头似乎是一颗牙齿，牙齿上方凸出的一块山体是鼻子，而有一条岩石缝在鼻子上方闪着红色的光，似乎是眼睛，但只有一只眼睛？  
“这是什么……”亚瑟目瞪口呆喃喃道。  
“斯普林，是我的名字。”那座山问道。  
“该死，”高文仰着头感慨，“你到底是泉水还是巨人[11]？”  
山体发出了“嗬嗬嗬”的声音：“为什么我不能都是呢……年轻人？”  
大伙面面相觑，“好……吧，我是亚瑟，我，呃我来找人。”亚瑟道，“你是不是见过一个瘦瘦高高的黑色头发耳朵能挂衣服的家伙？”  
山长长地嗯了一声，“是的，他在。”  
“他在哪？！”亚瑟急忙追问。  
“在他想要在的地方，”斯普林哼哧哼哧地回答，“为什么你在意？”  
这可把亚瑟难住了，他一时半会答不出来——因为他们是朋友？朋友可不会出现在春梦里，至少他从来没有梦见过莱昂！上帝保佑！如果说那是他的仆人，他已经解除了这个职务！为什么他在意？  
他也询问自己。  
“嗯……”那座山抿着嘴，细缝中的红光闪烁，“有意思，你要做交易吗？就像他一样。”  
“什么？”亚瑟上前一步，“什么交易！”  
“我答应他的请求，作为交换，他也做出了承诺。”斯普林苍老的声音慢悠悠地说。  
*  
暗灰色的岩石，红色的岩浆，崎岖不平的地面，每一步都得小心翼翼，以免踩进燃烧的液体里。深邃的夜空没有星星，没有月亮，像是一块巨大的黑布。光线全来自地面裂缝里的岩浆火光，硫磺的刺鼻味道弥漫在空气中，随处可见死人的遗骨，刚开始他被吓了一跳，看多了梅林就见怪不怪了。这儿就像地狱，如果有地狱的话。  
他寻找着方向，这儿根本没有路，他要怎么才能找到自己想要的东西呢？这都怪那个巨人，也不说清楚就让他下来了，也许活得太久的东西都喜欢哑谜，比如那头可恶的老龙。  
正迷茫，他突然在一片深红色的岩石上发现了白色的水晶，这真是一个奇怪的地方，梅林想，水晶上映出了他的面孔，正当他要移开视线，却发现里面的那个梅林动了，走到了桌子前，开始捣药。  
这是什么？梅林困惑地看了一会儿，盖乌斯过来了，检查了他的工作，然后递给他一个瓶子，让他去送药水。这就是很寻常的卡梅洛特的一天，梅林觉得这样的事几乎每天都在发生，为什么水晶会显出这个画面？他又等了一阵子，水晶里的那个梅林送完药瓶又回来了，继续捣药，好一阵子都再也没有变动。  
梅林一头雾水，他不能一直停在这儿，他朝前走去，几分钟后又发现了一堆新的水晶，他凑过去，果不其然又看到了自己。  
这一次，他看出了些许端倪，画面里的自己抱着一堆衣物走得摇摇晃晃的，莱昂经过提出要帮忙，梅林不好意思地拒绝了——没错，梅林记得这个事，那时候他还不太认识莱昂，然而这位好心的骑士队长还是接手了他的那堆东西，帮他搬到了洗衣房，引起了一些女仆们的脸红和惊呼后谦逊地离开。  
这些水晶显示的是过去的事？难道不应该是展现未来吗？  
梅林继续往前走，这一次他找到的水晶里的自己显然已经和骑士团打成了一片，因为高文已经加入进来，他看到了现在要好的几个战士在接受亚瑟的训练，梅林忍不住凑近了些，他已经有一段时间没有看到男人的亚瑟训练了，而过去他很少错过这些，在骄傲自大的亚瑟炫耀武力时不在旁围观叫好？王子会不高兴的，他忍不住笑起来，水晶里的王储一如既往那样张扬地打败了所有挑战者，接着告诉他们为什么会失败并和他们比划着探讨解决方案。梅林在这块水晶前站了很久，亚瑟的金发在阳光下闪耀，训练场的绿草和周围红色的旌旗，甚至那些围绕他的优秀战士们，无一不衬托他第一骑士的傲人风采。  
但梅林必须走了，他恋恋不舍地离开这堆水晶，迫不及待地找到下一堆。时间又往前推进了，梅林看到自己一个人站在三匹马边，似乎百无聊赖地揪着身边的树枝。他明白了，几乎不忍看下去，但他还是看到了：水晶里的梅林朝不远处张望，在那儿，亚瑟侧躺在草地的毯子上，格温和他在一起，他们吃着水果，亚瑟时而仰头哈哈大笑，时而探身靠近女人用梅林听不到的声音低语。水晶里的梅林和水晶前的梅林都低下了头。  
他默默地离开了，差点错过下一堆水晶里他的影子，可那也不是什么好回忆，莫嘉娜正喝下梅林递给他的水壶里的水，昏迷的国王躺在地上。  
他不想再看任何水晶了，他拖着沉重的脚步往前走，实际上他不知道自己是否应该向前，他又经过了一堆水晶，梅林咬牙站得远远的停留了一会儿，水晶里烈焰灼烧，卡梅洛特在一片火海中，龙的阴影滑过……啊，是他干的，他放走了地窖里的基哈拉，而巨龙正在报复这囚禁他多年的城堡。他脑海里回响起那几晚人们的哀鸣和惨叫，这一切都是他的错，是他造成的。  
他思索着这些水晶的意义，这是在提醒他走过的路，犯下的罪？  
他忽略了接下来几堆水晶，也不知道走了多久，脚被岩石硌得发疼，汗水把衣服都黏在身上，梅林想要坐下来休息，但他害怕自己变成另外一具枯骨，只能坚持走下去……走下去，前面有新的水晶，他实在走不动了，停下来靠着冰凉的晶体休息一会儿。  
水晶里很暗，梅林无法不注意去看，昏暗的画面里，有人影在活动。他的心脏猛烈地跳动起来，他看到了金发的“女人”——上帝，“她”在男人身下扭动，试图逃脱……天呐！！梅林转过身去背对画面，是那个山洞！！是那个他记不起来的山洞！！梅林的耳朵里都是血液的轰鸣，他想了又想，最后缓慢地回过头去看向水晶，轰地一声他脸全都红了，因为画面里的亚瑟正翻身压坐在他身上，胸口裸露着，水晶里的梅林扑倒了“她”，手伸进——  
不不不，梅林蹲下去捂住滚烫的脸，他没法再看，这不应该发生，这都不应该发生！！他朦胧的记忆里的这一幕居然是真的！既然这些是真的，那……他印象里亚瑟吻了他也是真的吗？可……他没有勇气站起来去看水晶，他现在光是要压下那股燥热就已经羞耻万分了。  
等了好一阵子梅林整理好心情再次站起来，山洞里已经空无一人，他说不出自己是感到松口气还是遗憾……他错过了真相，只能把额头砸在冰冷的水晶上，思绪像夏日雨前聚集在头顶的蜻蜓，嗡嗡嗡，密密麻麻，满头飞舞。为什么发生了这种事亚瑟还能和他说话？他们真的没有做什么吗？梅林刚才亲眼看到自己的手伸进亚瑟的裤子！他隐约能回想起那触感，不不不快别想，他用冰凉的水晶给自己降温，目光停留在恢复成白色的晶体上，突然想到——如果他们真的没做，是什么阻止了他们做下去？为什么他会清醒过来？？顿时，他很后悔自己没有看到过程，梅林搜索着这堆水晶，想看看有没有其他的画面。  
没有，过去的已经过去，消失了。他有些失落，又有些懊恼，还有些无奈，拖着疲惫的双腿几步几回头地离开，不知道下一堆水晶会是什么画面，是现在吗？是此时此刻的他吗？可亚瑟不和他在一起，所以……他大概是看不到现在的王储的。  
可他走了很长一段时间也没有再看到水晶，就在他疑惑的时候，他听到了水声。  
这火窟窿里还有水源？他精神亢奋地挣扎着来到了水边，这是一汪有亚瑟的床那么大的泉水，十分清澈，池子的中心有汩汩的新水在咕咚咕咚冒出来，梅林扑过去捧起水洗了一把脸，又喝了好几口，他恨不得把脑袋整个埋进水里。  
所有的疲惫都消失了，他好像重获新生一样浑身清爽！他喝够了，抬起头，深呼吸着，感谢着，膜拜着这甘冽的泉水。  
等等，那好像有什么，水面像一面镜子一样反射出一个人来，一开始梅林还以为是自己，但仔细一看根本不是——黑头发蓝眼睛的年轻人，看起来有些眼熟，他穿着锁甲，是卡梅洛特的纹章！而他身边赫然正是亚瑟！  
“亚瑟！”梅林往前一扑差点掉进水里，是男人的亚瑟！是王子的亚瑟！他看起来很开心……笑着，和这个年轻人关系不错的样子，甚至搂着对方的腰把人抱起来……他们哈哈大笑，骑士们都在欢闹……  
这是什么时候的事？梅林不敢眨眼，生怕错过了任何一个画面，因为他看到了自己，站在训练场便注视着这一切看起来很不愉快。“这是未来？”梅林皱眉，“之前我看到的是过去……而我就是现在……这是，未来，这个人是谁？未来的我不喜欢他，为什么？”  
很快，他看到了原因，亚瑟处决了这个人的心上人，而莫嘉娜出现了，她锻造了一把剑，交给了这个年轻人……他将剑捅进了——  
“不————————！！！”  
梅林的吼叫震碎了水池的倒影，水面空无一物，只有泉水还在汩汩涌出。  
不……亚瑟会死……他会死……不……不这绝不能发生！这不能发生！！梅林跪趴在池边，不断地对自己说着，“亚瑟不会死的，不会的，我不能让他死……”但他知道，预见的未来总是会发生，总是，就像他当初从水晶里看到的莫嘉娜，一步一步变成现在的样子。  
未来总是会发生。  
不！他的眼泪掉在地上，啪嗒啪嗒，不，亚瑟……不……  
干枯的地面，眼泪汇聚成一小股细流，缓缓地在石头上滑动，滑动，最后汇入水池。  
泉水发出轻微的回声，悲痛欲绝的梅林抬起头来，他通红的眼睛茫然地看向水面，“我该怎么做？我该怎么做？”池子中间源源不断涌出水来，闪着微微的光，梅林挤走眼眶里的泪水好看清楚一些，反光的不是液体，也不是石头，而像是金属，他又认真仔细盯着看了一会儿……  
“生命之杯？”  
*  
这是一个诡异的地方。亚瑟嫌弃地想，他当然应该猜到巨人的嘴里不会是什么好光景。  
“梅林！”他喊道，“你在哪！”  
他的声音传递出去，连个回声都没有，只是渐渐地消失了，“该死，这地方到底有多大。”  
“混蛋梅林，别让我找到你，你死定了！”亚瑟叽叽咕咕地深一脚浅一脚地凭着直觉朝前迈步，“梅林！！”可这儿太大了，目之所及全是巨大的石块和黝黑的山峦，以及那些石块边的骸骨，全都衣衫褴褛。  
亚瑟研究了一下这些骨头，基本都没有致命伤，至少，没有一具是被插在脑门或者胸口的刀子弄死的，反正，不是那么明显的外伤死法。  
“这地方有蹊跷，”亚瑟嘀咕着站起来，“毒死的骨头能看出来，难不成是老死的？”他一边思索着，一边凭直觉找着方向，这么大的地方，他该往哪里走呢？  
“梅林！！”他咆哮，却得不到一丁点儿回音。  
漫无方向地走了好一阵子，亚瑟有些气急败坏了，他双脚又酸又疼，这地面硌脚的程度简直让人要疯，“你死定了，该死，早知道就不来，让你烂死在里面，不，我应该让高文进来，那样就少了很多麻烦，很多很多，还能省钱，一大笔酒钱，”他碎碎念着，突然想起了什么，“所以，我以前给酒馆付的酒钱实际上不是梅林的酒钱！好极了，骗王子的钱！你死定了梅林！！”  
亚瑟气呼呼地又往前冲起来，“你最好赶紧给我出来！！”他原本就状态不好，谁手被捆住走路试试，比平时累几倍，这下又累又痛还猛冲，一不小心就要摔跤，慌乱间为了保持平衡他连跳带蹦了好几十步才避免了摔倒在这布满碎石和火坑的地上——这一跤估计得摔死。  
可是，他终于停下来的时候好像踩到了什么东西，喀拉一声。亚瑟还以为是碎石头，不在意地抬脚打算离开，随意地低头瞟了一眼突然发现，那东西闪闪发光。  
实际上，整个地面都在闪光，钻石？亚瑟蹲下去捡起一颗来，吃惊地发现这些东西在外面都是价值连城的珠宝，不是红的就是蓝的，还有绿的和透明的，他丢掉站起来，意识到自己站在一个巨大的宝库中，越往前，地面堆积的财宝就越是厚实。  
“这可是怪事，原来还有值钱的东西。”亚瑟嘀咕着，“梅林！你在哪？！”他喊道，如果这家伙爱钱就好了，现在八成就在附近，可亚瑟实在不知道他爱什么，以前以为他爱喝酒，现在看来也不是。  
“你不是可以有点儿用吗？怎么不给反应了？”亚瑟对着自己的“手链”说道，绳索依旧闪着微微的光，但没有拉扯他。  
“之前回到卡梅洛特的时候拉力最大，是因为隔太远了是吧？”他琢磨，现在很近了，所以就毫无反应了，这么想应该是对的，因为之前和梅林在一起的时候，这绳子可一点儿感觉也没有。  
正当他没头绪的时候，余光中似乎有一个身影晃过。  
“梅林？！”他喊道，朝着刚才瞥见的方向冲过去，可那儿没有人，只有一堆嵌在岩石壁上的水晶。  
但这一次，他清楚地看到水晶里有人的影子一闪而过。  
是梅林！他回头看向身后，水晶镜子一般的表面难道不是映出了他身后的景象吗？可他身后没有人啊！  
亚瑟扑到水晶上，那个影子朝着前方消失了，他便跟着朝前走去，不多久果然又看到了一堆水晶，而晶体表面，赫然正站着梅林，他跑上前去，大声喊着那家伙的名字，可梅林似乎没有看到他，而是低着头看着哪儿，过了一会儿就又朝一个方向走了。  
这是什么鬼东西？亚瑟狐疑地看向水晶里人影消失的方向，咬咬牙，“你这混蛋，如果这是个陷阱……你就等着瞧。”说着，他朝着水晶指引的道路追过去。  
*  
梅林的手拿起金杯的一瞬间，原本温柔的泉水突然暴烈起来，仿若瀑布一般哗啦啦地喷出来溅在人身上，“该死！”梅林往后退，却发现他脚下的土地如同有生命一般，裹住了他的脚，“啊啊啊——”他差点摔进水里，喝了好几口水才保持了平衡维持站立的姿势，但双腿一动也不能动。他深吸一口气把上半身探进水池，看到自己的小腿都被水底的石块紧紧包住了，他用力捶打，但在水中，拳头又能起到什么作用呢。  
就在这时，他听到了水面上传来熟悉的声音，“梅林！”  
这又是幻听吗？不，每次都是真的，这次肯定也一样。  
因为下一秒他就被拽出了水面，这小池子已经变成了一座池塘，水已经到了他们腰部。  
“你在搞什么鬼！！”熟悉的声音，熟悉的腔调，还有那熟悉的面孔，他们分别才不过两三天，梅林如饥似渴地端详那张恼怒的面孔，如此狼狈，蓬头垢面一点也不好看，可依然让他移不开视线。  
“你给我清醒点儿！！”王储拍打他的脸，“水涨高了！快走！”  
“我不能！”梅林喊道，他把手中的生命之杯递给亚瑟，“拿好这个！！你快走！！”  
亚瑟可不管那么多，他拽着梅林，却发现拽不动，“我走不了，亚瑟，你快走——”  
没有搭理他的亚瑟一猛子扎进水里，梅林感到有人在试图破坏困住他双腿的石头，而水已经漫延到了胸口，他蹲下去，在水中看到亚瑟用剑戳石头，气泡从他的口鼻处冒出来——梅林抓住了亚瑟的手想要推开——手腕依旧有金色的绳索在闪耀，快走！他做着口型，快走！  
亚瑟看也不看他就挣开了，继续用力戳着岩石，梅林已经无法呼吸，他站起来冒出水面，水已经涨到了他的脖子，他深吸一口气再次弯腰下去，努力地揪住亚瑟，用尽所有力气往上扯——亚瑟一定已经缺氧了才使得他得逞，他们俩一起露出水面大口喘气。  
水已经到了梅林努力仰头才能吸一口气的地步。  
“快走！亚瑟！走！你什么也做不了！！”梅林把金杯挤进亚瑟的腰带里——水不断涌进他说话的嘴，“走！……走！如果你死在这……我……来得毫无价值！！”  
“闭嘴！！我不会一个人走的！！”亚瑟拍开他的手，再一次，从水面消失了。  
现在，即使梅林站直了，他也身处水中，泉水清澈，亚瑟正试图破坏困住他的石头，那样执拗，即便梅林阻止他，即便他脸色渐渐涨红，从嘴边溢出的气泡越来越小，即便那石头坚固如钢铁，也不为所动。  
梅林急得要疯了，再不走！再不走就……可亚瑟不听他的！这个菜头从来不听他的！！即使把他送走他也一定会回来……  
该怎么办？  
不知道多久没洗过的纠结长发在水中飘荡着从梅林面前拂过，洗去污垢又恢复了金子般的颜色，梅林知道自己改变不了他，永远，永远。  
那就是为什么亚瑟是他的心，是他无法放弃的奢望。  
梅林看着努力和石头较劲的亚瑟，焦虑逐渐远去，他爱亚瑟，比什么都坚定，而他要让亚瑟活着，无论如何，只要亚瑟活着，别的都不重要。  
于是梅林抱住了他，亚瑟想要挣脱，但梅林没有给他那个机会，他捧住亚瑟的脸，对准他的唇吻了下去。  
亚瑟的眼睛瞪得大大的，忘了反抗。  
走吧，亚瑟，走，我不是个合格的朋友，我很抱歉。  
魔法从他手中推出一道水墙，带着震惊的亚瑟朝水面而去。  
[11]Spring:斯普林，有春天、泉水、小溪等含义。  
13  
梅林把手放在石头上，魔法闪着金光，他对着那块年代久远的石头念唱起年代久远的歌谣，这是他两年前从一个旅行商人那儿学来的，基哈拉说那样会使得沉睡的巨人心情愉快，或许能因此少要一点儿代价。  
谁知道呢，呼——山风刮过，石头晃了晃，巨人打了个大哈欠，说话了：“刚才是你在唱歌吗，年轻人。”  
“对，你喜欢吗？虽然我不太会唱歌，亚瑟总是说我……总之，我尽力了，希望你喜欢。”梅林在原地轻轻晃动着。  
“我已经……睡了很久了，都快忘了什么是喜欢……年轻人，你叫醒我，是想要什么呢？”  
每次提到这个都让梅林很不好意思：“我有个朋友，他的双手被……一种魔法捆住了……你可以帮忙解开吗？”  
巨人嗯了一声，“什么魔法？谁干的？”  
梅林挠挠头，“我……我做的，但我不知道怎么就……我不是故意的，那绳子是金色的，不疼，就只是捆着……”  
巨人细缝一般的眼睛睁开了一丝丝，“我知道了……你一定很喜欢她，”他说，“哦，喜欢是怎么回事，我想起来了。”  
巫师红了脸，“我们只是朋友！”他强调。  
“嗯……我知道，朋友，哈。”巨人笑了一下，地面抖了抖。  
梅林急忙点头，“拜托？你能做到吗？”  
“我不能，但有人可以，但你知道许愿需要回报，”巨人说，“你打算用什么交换呢？”  
“我没有什么值钱的东西，”梅林想了想，“你想要什么？我会想办法……”  
“那首歌，再唱一次给我听吧……”巨人说。  
*  
“我没想到这也可以算代价……”一曲唱毕，梅林很困惑，那首歌有着悠长的调子，歌词令他有些惆怅，巨人似乎叹了一口气：“当你活了上千年……就没有什么重要了……年轻人，你可以进去了，等待即将到来的人吧，你的愿望会达成的，但记住，如果你拿了你没有许愿过的东西，孩子……你会付出代价……”  
*  
“什么交易，他做了什么承诺！”亚瑟对巨人喊道，其他人也都围上来，“我看你也不需要眼睛啊，你需要吗？”高文做着鬼脸。  
“他想要切开你手上的‘όρκος’，”巨人回答，“他说你们是‘朋友’，我睡了上百年，在我的年代，人们不会对一个‘朋友’施加这个魔法，时代变了？”  
亚瑟看向自己的手腕，“什么？你刚说这是什么？我只是被捆起来了！他得付出什么才能解开？这是在开玩笑吗？！就为了这个？！”  
“如果你想要找到他，那就去找他，”巨人张开嘴，山洞里刮出一股风，像是森林常有的那种，带着土地的湿气，洞穴深处回荡着巨人悠远的声音，“进去，然后和他一起出来。但小心，年轻的王子，小心，不要拿走任何不属于你们的东西……”  
声音消失了，只剩下黑黝黝的山洞。  
“我们和你一起下去。”莱昂他们和亚瑟一起看向那个深邃的洞口，王储没有说话，尝试性地朝着山洞迈出一步，其他人也正想要这么做，可那阵风再次刮来，把他们吹得东倒西歪，就像是一个信号：站住。  
亚瑟不受风的影响，他深吸一口气：“看来只有我被邀请了。”他对朋友们点点头，确认了腰间的剑，“我会带那家伙一起出来的。”就头也不回地走了进去。  
还不等男人们冲上前去，山洞就合上了，那块大石头就像一开始的时候那样矗立在原地，没有巨人，没有会说话的缝隙。  
“妈的！这到底是怎么回事！”高文在山体上拍打，“喂！斯普林！嘿！大块头！”  
“他真的会回来吗？”兰斯洛特看向莱昂，“如果这是个圈套……”  
“这不是。”突然，一把苍老而睿智的声音从战士们头顶传来，大风刮过，当他们再次睁开眼睛，一头巨大的龙站在他们面前：“你们好，有些人我不是第一次见。”面对一张张震惊的脸，基哈拉悠闲地说。  
*  
无论怎么挣扎，亚瑟都无法挣脱那股推送他的水流，这水就像有生命，像是水做的马匹，一路乘着他左拐右拐不容抗拒，最后哗啦一声把他丢在了地上，亚瑟晕头转向间还没搞清楚自己到了哪里，“梅林……”他扑腾着从一滩水中跳起，“殿下！”一群人扑上来扶的扶问的问：  
“你还好吗？！”  
“发生了什么？”  
“梅林呢？”  
“只有你一个人吗？”  
但亚瑟没有理会他们任何一个人，他冲到山体前——这也正是他刚才出来的方向，他捶打这座山：“醒来！！开门！！！打开！！！”  
“让我进去！！！”亚瑟放肆地用剑刺进山躯，又劈又砍，“打开啊！！”他嘶吼着，没有人可以阻止他，反而要小心被他挥舞的剑锋伤到。  
没有反应，当然，亚瑟转而扑向那块大石头，但那石头坚不可摧，亚瑟想起最开始他唤醒巨人的方式——手腕的魔法绳索，然而，他这时候才发现，他的手已经恢复了自由，那金色的绳子消失了，甚至没有在腕部留下任何痕迹。  
他没法唤醒巨人了？  
“殿下？到底怎么了？”  
亚瑟再次看向洞口，举起剑，咆哮着：“打开！！！”  
吼嗷————  
龙的一声怒吼终结了这场混乱，所有人都被震了一脸，亚瑟也停了一下，虽然也不知道他是被吼声叫停的还是因为累了，他完全无视了发出吼声的巨龙，就好像那个曾经差点毁掉卡梅洛特的怪兽根本不存在。  
他停下只因为那块大石头震动了，斯普林睁开眼：“哦……基哈拉，”巨人说，“好久不……”  
有人打断了他的开场白，“把梅林还来！！”亚瑟吼着，他一把抽出腰带里梅林塞进去卡住的东西扔在巨人脸上，“这鬼东西还你！！把梅林还来！！！”  
金杯滚在地上滴溜溜转了几个圈，其他人这才看清楚了那是所有人梦寐以求的生命之杯。  
“是你啊……”斯普林看到了亚瑟，“那是你‘朋友’的选择，他动了不属于他的——”  
“我管他什么选择！！他就是个白痴！！”亚瑟怒吼着，“把他还来！！或者我削掉这破山把他挖出来！！”  
“你能看到未来，你知道他会这么做的，”基哈拉在众人身后说，“把小巫师还来吧，斯普林。”  
“我不能，”斯普林依旧不紧不慢，“他已经属于古老交易的一部分，你得用别的来换……年轻人。”  
“那我就给你——代价！”亚瑟的声音嘶哑而低沉，带着汹涌的怒气。  
所有人都看向他，“殿下——”  
“让他出来！”亚瑟恶狠狠地说。  
*  
梅林送走了亚瑟，终于松了一口气。  
氧气快要耗尽了，但他一点儿也不担心，他动了不该拿的东西，他明白的。  
只要亚瑟会没事就好了，如果刚才他看见的未来会发生，亚瑟也能喝下生命之杯中的水活下去。  
别无所求。  
虽然……他希望亚瑟不要恨他，不要因为那个吻而恨他……亚瑟一定很吃惊，一直以来当作朋友的人原来居心不良，甚至还……“轻薄”他，他会以为梅林这么做是因为他变成了女人吗？希望他不会那么想，但梅林有点不知道自己希望什么了……他只是想把亚瑟送走，并确保再也不会回来，他一方面希望亚瑟能恨他，这样就不会再回来了。  
可一方面他又希望亚瑟不会恨他太久……  
但那样的话亚瑟会难过的，如果他们还是朋友，亚瑟一定会很难过……那还是恨他吧……上帝他很矛盾。  
他还感到遗憾……他们唯一清醒的吻发生在这样的时刻，理智的，没有药物驱使的，出自他本身意愿的吻，本应该是一次难忘的回忆，是最后的回忆，唇上残留的亚瑟的触感因为水的参与而浑浊不清，他甚至没有给最后时刻留下一点儿像样的纪念品。  
可想什么也没用了，他闭上眼睛，那一刻已经到来，他也没有太大的遗憾。  
水涌进肺里，难受，无法呼吸了，好难受……但没关系，不会很久的……会好的……一切都会好的……抱歉亚瑟……抱歉妈妈……  
梅……  
远处似乎传来一个声音，但梅林的意识已经远去，好像有人扯起他的领子，又或者是拉走了他的灵魂。  
黑暗中，他感觉轻飘飘的……有东西闪闪发光……是亚瑟吗……  
为什么你回来了……为什么你没生气……太好了……  
梅林。  
有人在叫他，但那声音太远了，梅林无法作答。  
亚瑟为他回来了……  
没有恨他……太好了……可他为什么……他怎么可以回来？  
梅林！  
代价……回来是要代价的！  
“梅林！！醒来！！”  
“咳！”梅林一惊醒就要把骨头都咳碎掉一般呛得死去活来，“咳咳——付出——咳！出了！咳！什！咳！什么！咳咳咳！你付出了什么！！”他用尽所有力气抓住了亚瑟的衣服，那的确是亚瑟没错。  
王储撑在地上，只狠狠地瞪着他，然后移开了视线。  
“不是我。”亚瑟站起来。  
梅林这才看到他已经身处山洞外，那块大石头沉默地树立在身边，巨人再次陷入了沉睡。他身边围满了朋友，大家一脸担忧地看着他，就像之前他被挖出废墟的时候一样，梅林愣住了，什么？他咳嗽着，在其他人的帮助下挣扎着爬起来。  
梅林挣脱别人的搀扶拉住亚瑟追问他最关心的问题：“那是谁？”  
“你——”王储话到一半打住，条件反射地扶住往一边歪斜的梅林，他们湿透了，狼狈不堪，头发都盖在脸上，往下滴着水。亚瑟审视着他的脸，视线从眼睛逡巡到嘴，“为什么你要那样做？”亚瑟说，没头没尾。  
“……什么？”梅林不知道他指哪个，是魔法？还是生命之杯？还是……吻？  
亚瑟似乎预料到了这个答案，他深吸了一口气，把梅林的一边胳膊递给珀西瓦尔，梅林尽量不靠着强壮的骑士，“……但是谁？是谁让你回来找我？谁付出了代价如果不是你……”他环视自己的朋友们，没有少任何一个人？但大家都对他的视线有些回避。  
“那是你需要解释的众多问题中的一个——”亚瑟应道，把湿透的头发拨到脑后，声音听起来咬牙切齿的。  
“——关于龙。”


	16. Chapter 16

14  
不复存在的山洞前，早冬的黄昏在下午还没结束的时候就提前降临了。  
这一天又将要过去，可大家都有数不清的问题，关于魔法，还有亚瑟手上的那个绳索的出现与消失，山洞里发生了什么，生命之杯是怎么回事……  
“基哈拉……你怎么知道他的？”梅林的视线挨个从朋友们的脸上扫过，“那条龙，叫基哈拉？”兰斯洛特接话，“你说的顾问就是他吧？”  
“对……”梅林显得很困惑，他张望四周试图找到那条龙庞大的身影——因为只有这样才能解释为什么大家突然都知道了龙的存在，“他在哪？他该不会……”他看向亚瑟，王储没有看他，而是盯着山脚，梅林看过去，是掉在地上的生命之杯。  
梅林急忙跑过去捡起，这可是救命的东西！怎么能……  
“你就是为了这个，死也要它吗？”亚瑟在他身后问道，梅林握紧了杯子，“它很重要！它可以救你的命！”  
亚瑟的眼珠朝着天上转了一圈：“我不需要这种东西——”  
“那是因为你不知道会发生什么！！”梅林对着地面喊道。  
没有人插嘴他们的争吵，梅林还很虚弱，但他用尽所有力气喘息，“你不知道会发生……未来！未来总会发生！”  
亚瑟一头雾水，“你到底在说什么！你可以预言未来还是怎么？你还有什么东西瞒着我的嗯？魔法！龙！未来！好极了！”亚瑟张开双臂，“你连命都不要了就为了这个东西！！行！你说！什么未来！！”  
梅林咬紧了牙根，他不知道自己是否应该说出来，说出来的未来会改变吗？不会，他以前告诉过盖乌斯，但莫嘉娜还是变坏了，可如果他一开始就告诉了莫嘉娜？如果……他做了不同的选择呢？每一次，每一次他都觉得自己别无选择，可是……如果他相信亚瑟，告诉他所有事，会怎样？  
他真的累了，太累了……哪怕只有一次，他想要尝试不同的选择，他再也受不了亚瑟转身而去，再也受不了了。  
“你会死。”梅林哽咽了一下，“一个我不认识的男孩会成为骑士，你杀了他的巫师爱人，他会背叛你，拿着莫嘉娜锻造的龙息剑……杀死你，而我什么也做不了！”  
骑士们哗然，他们互相对视，杀死君主的人出现在骑士团内部，即便是他们现在还不认识的人，也都觉得是一种巨大的耻辱。  
“你说我该怎么做！”梅林对亚瑟说，“让你去死？！”他递出手中的生命之杯，“这可以救你的命，亚瑟，只是……该死地拿好它！”  
亚瑟盯着杯子，半晌抬起眼怒视梅林，他的胸膛起伏着，又过了好一会儿。  
“你给我听好，”亚瑟上前了半步，炯炯有神的眼睛直视梅林，在这魄力下巫师忍不住后倾了身体，但无法转移看着亚瑟的视线，“我不会，用你的生命换我的——就算你说的是真的，我会死，但我不会允许任何人，任何人，用自己的命做这种事！”  
他说得极其缓慢，一个音一个音，每一个词都落地有声。  
梅林吞咽了一口，心跳如擂。  
“你们都给我听着！”亚瑟终于挪开了目光，眼睛从战士们脸上一个个看过去，“我！不！允许！！”  
每说一个单词，他一根食指都用力地指着地面，就像要把每个词刻上大地，向所有人宣布亚瑟·潘德拉贡的命令不容违抗。  
战士们都默默地低下头去，传达着对君主的诚意。  
打破寂静的是梅林，他声音不大，像是在自言自语：“基哈拉代替了我，是不是？用他的命？”  
亚瑟沉默地转开了脸，莱昂在一旁解释道：“我们不是很清楚……他们说的是另一种语言，只知道他们达成了某种协议，然后龙就进去把你扔出来了，就像是，一瞬间的事。”  
“对，我本来还打算和龙多聊聊呢，没想到你们出来得这么快，”高文说，“基哈拉是吧，感觉他是一头很酷的龙……”  
“它烧死了很多人。”亚瑟怒斥道，高文可不怕他，但声音也没敢放大：“那还不是因为你们关押了他二十年，是我也要报复。”说道后面已经是嘟囔。  
“关押？”亚瑟皱起眉毛看向梅林，后者想到，他不知道这件事。  
“国王把他关在城堡下的地牢里，所以他逃出来的时候才会杀戮。”莱昂解释，“或许就是因为它很危险所以才需要关起来？”亚瑟眯起眼反驳。  
“他不危险，真的，相信我……那都是我的错，”梅林说，所有人都看向他，梅林看着那块大石头，“他没必要这么做的……”他走过去。  
亚瑟一把拉住他，“你想干什么？”  
“他不应该替我去死的……”梅林嗫嚅，“他是最后一条龙……”  
“他不是替你的，梅林。”兰斯洛特又插嘴道，亚瑟仿佛烫到一般松开了手。  
“什么？”梅林困惑地眨眼。  
大伙看向王储，“女人”转过身去抱紧了自己的双臂，好像在生闷气。  
不等梅林反应过来大家的意思——他似乎已经明白了，但他还需要消化一下才能——“我们得离开这儿。”亚瑟打断了他的思绪，“回家去，梅林，不要再去奇怪的地方，就算是为了你母亲。”  
“什么？”梅林一愣，王储径直走向了马，“我离开卡梅洛特太久了，必须得回去露面，兰斯洛特你还是和他一起，这次看好他。”  
“不，等等……”梅林追在他身后，但亚瑟回过身来一只手抵在他胸口：“回家，梅林。”  
“我不能！”梅林说，亚瑟手心的温度透过冰冷湿透的衣物传递到他身上，温暖着他的胸膛，“我知道，未来对吧，我收下这个。”他拿走了梅林手上的生命之杯，“或许我会用上的，你的任务完成了。”  
“但亚瑟！”梅林急切地想要说些什么，他们又要分开了吗？这次分开后还能再见面吗？他还有那么多事没有说，秘密，山洞，吻……还有那么多事情……就这样了？  
“你们先走，我稍后追上。”亚瑟对莱昂点点头。  
“殿下……”骑士们也有话想说，“请。”亚瑟说。  
当亚瑟这样的人，用上了这个单词，就连高文都没法拒绝，“该死，我真的不懂，你会后悔的公主……”他叽叽咕咕磨蹭着，莱昂推着他上马离开，给王储和巫师腾出点儿空间。  
不一会儿，就只剩下了梅林和亚瑟，马蹄声没有远去，他们在等待。但至少这方寸间，只剩下他们俩。  
一旦确认了这点，梅林便不再克制：“亚瑟！你一个人很危险，莫嘉娜的手下有很多不死人，你知道的！拜托，拜托让我跟着你，你知道我不会伤害你，我用魔法全是为了……”  
“我知道，”亚瑟打断了他，他们靠得那么近，两人的体温蒸发着身上的水份，氤氲的空气萦绕着他们，在这逐渐寒冷的初冬温暖着他们，让他们忍不住更加贴近彼此。  
“你一开始就不应该来卡梅洛特，你知道会发生什么——”亚瑟低声道，“不会发生什么！我会小心！”梅林急不可耐地打断他，而王储更加没耐心：“天知道你的小心！你笨手笨脚的迟早会被发现！！”  
“才不会！我们天天在一起你都没有发……”梅林惊觉自己失言，他咬着嘴唇，“我……我会更小心的。”  
“不，到此为止，你回家去。”亚瑟神色黯然，不知道是生气没有发现的自己还是隐瞒的对方，他转身牵马，但梅林抓住了他的手拉回来：“我很抱歉亚瑟，我真的真的抱歉，我保证以后任何事都不瞒着你，拜托，拜托让我跟着你，拜托……”他一个劲地恳求，但他说不出更多言语，能做的只是捉着亚瑟的双手朝着自己拉近，如果是以前的亚瑟，身高相仿身材也比他壮一倍的那个亚瑟，梅林肯定轻易拉不动，但现在这个亚瑟不是。  
“她”比梅林矮了大半个头，被拉近时也没有拒绝，事实上，他半抬着脸，在摇摇欲坠的夕阳下注视着梅林。  
“求你了……”  
那双蓝眼睛在夕照下颜色莫测，小巧了一些的鼻子下深粉色的嘴唇微启，闪着湿润的水光，巫师仿若收到了蛊惑，他微微低头，近得能感到亚瑟唇间的吐吸，“……拜托亚瑟，你不能……发生了这一切后还赶走我……”  
“梅林……”亚瑟轻轻地叹息，眼睛追随着梅林逐渐靠近的唇，他记得这嘴唇的触感，他亲过三次，一次在梦里，一次像梦，还有一次夹着冰凉的泉水。为什么他们会一次次接吻？朋友不会这样的。可亚瑟就是想要再一次，第四次，品尝那双唇的味道。  
“你无法赶我走的……亚瑟……我——”  
太近了，更近了，他们吸进的都是同一份空气，吐出来的气息又交缠在一起，亚瑟忍不住偏了偏头，这样他们的鼻子才不会撞在一起——  
“殿下！”疾奔而来的马蹄声与呼喊打断了这个瞬间，他俩惊醒过来突兀地分开，举目望去，不远处的树林间，不仅仅是有莱昂他们奔来，在所有人中间，有一个人的头顶闪闪反射着太阳余晖，那是乌瑟的王冠。  
15  
亚瑟已经离开半个多月了，乌瑟知道他的儿子，那孩子不是坐享其成的人，会偷偷离开卡梅洛特其实完全在预料之中。  
他最得力的第一骑士都出门去寻找解决方法，理应要成功才对。  
可眨眼就十来天了，只有莱昂回来汇报过一次，并且告诉他莫嘉娜也正在准备东山再起。距离上一次打退她的袭击才不过三个月，卡梅洛特自那次攻击后还未完全恢复，本想趁着游行巡礼提一下士气，重振一下民心。  
这其中亚瑟功不可没，人们爱戴他，喜欢他，是他们引以为傲的王子和骑士。  
可谁知道他居然在这次巡礼中遭到暗算变成了“公主”呢！  
卡梅洛特不可没有继承人，尤其是在现在内外交困的时刻。  
乌瑟叹一口气，莫嘉娜那一战原本以为会失去亚瑟——丧失他的尊敬和爱……莫嘉娜是他同父异母的姐姐，虽然那时候他还不认识亚瑟的母亲，但莫嘉娜的确是他人生的污点。  
可亚瑟对此绝口不提，依旧侍奉他如同往常那样，看不出任何区别，他的儿子，多么宽宏大量的人，以至于让他有些时刻忘了发生过什么，“我的城堡里绝无可能发生道德败坏的事。”他说得多么冠冕堂皇啊，多么自欺欺人。  
事情到现在已经再无回旋余地，莫嘉娜恨他，不出意外亚瑟的身体变化也是她干的，盖乌斯也这么推测，如果是她，那么乌瑟必须准备好最坏的打算——亚瑟可能再也不会变回去，再也不会是王子。  
他在垂暮之年失去了继承人，国家失去了继承人。  
何其狠毒的阴谋。  
“陛下！”  
骑士的来报打断乌瑟的沉思，“陛下，我们侦查到莫嘉娜的动静，她往河谷去了，带了一批人，不像是军队。”  
“河谷？有多少人。”  
“几十个，不到一百，但有些行动古怪。”  
宫廷顾问兼御医盖乌斯闻讯赶来，一听说莫嘉娜带人去了河谷：“恐怕是冲着亚瑟去的。”  
“什么？他在河谷？”乌瑟看向老友，“你怎么知道？”  
盖乌斯古怪地蹙眉，他皱起像紧闭的蚌壳一般的嘴，十分不情愿地开口：“之前他回来过一次，陛下，询问智慧之泉的位置……”  
乌瑟陡然从王座里站起：“智慧之泉？！传说中的那个？能满足愿望但要付出代价的那个？！”  
老御医点点头，有一边眉毛快把下面的眼睛挤成一条缝：“陛下……”  
“你告诉他了？”乌瑟暴跳如雷，“你知道代价也告诉他了？神都挖出了一颗眼珠！亚瑟得付出什么？！”  
“陛下……”老人刚一开口，国王就劈头盖脸嚷道：“你真的是老糊涂了盖乌斯！你怎么能让他去那种地方！！就算他无法变回男人！也不值得他付出更多！来人啊！备马！！”  
老御医闷着头接受了国王的怒火后打算解释，但那位父亲已经怒气冲冲地离开了议事厅，并一路嚷着要他的盔甲和剑，还有足够的人手。  
盖乌斯钉在原地，对着国王的背影叹口气，“总之，自求多福吧梅林。”  
*  
乌瑟留下足够守城的士兵，带上数十精锐尽快出发了，虽然莫嘉娜有近百人的部队，但亚瑟和他的骑士们也个个骁勇善战，遭遇战脱身也应该不成问题，只要能尽快到达河谷。  
他赶在太阳下山前赶到了，乌瑟先看到了骑士们，莱昂对他的到来显出一丝惊慌，发生了什么？他没有在队伍里看到亚瑟，“他在哪？”  
“他很好，陛下，他……”队伍里年轻骑士的目光指引了他的路线，乌瑟从来不是一个以耐心闻名的君主，他策马朝着那视线的方向而去，“陛下！”莱昂追来，乌瑟有些急躁也有些困惑，为什么亚瑟没有和他的骑士们在一起？为什么骑士们没有紧紧跟随他们效忠的对象？  
这准有一个原因。  
而树林间那两个急促分开的身影让乌瑟怀疑自己的眼睛。  
他的儿子……满脸通红地看着他，湿衣服紧贴在身上，而那个男人——那个男仆也同样狼狈，对他瞪大着眼睛像是受惊的公鹿。乌瑟不记得自己是怎么跳下马，他听见自己拔出了剑，那可是一把好剑，“你怎么敢——”  
愤怒和不可置信的震惊让乌瑟的大脑里一片空白，他的儿子，刚才在做什么？在被这个男人做什么？？他猛冲过去举起剑——  
“父亲！”  
他感到有人抓住了他的胳膊，不，谁也别想阻止他！他要杀了这个男人！  
“父亲！停下！梅林别呆站着！跑！！”  
“别拦着我！！”乌瑟看到那个男人要跑，他气急了，一挥胳膊打开了那个阻拦他的人，对方痛呼一声松了手。  
那个原本要跑的家伙却停下了，乌瑟冲到他面前手起剑落——“父亲！拜托！！”  
一个金发的湿漉漉的女人挡在这个人面前，乌瑟硬生生把剑尖避开“她”，差点儿扭到他的手腕，“让开！！”  
“拜托，父亲，这都是误会！”亚瑟？对，他的儿子变成了女人，这是亚瑟，对，可刚才和那个男人抱在一起的不也是“她”吗？！  
“你——”乌瑟一口气堵在胸口，“你们……”  
“她”目光炯炯地直视着乌瑟：“梅林什么也没做，他只是在检查我的伤口！”  
乌瑟冷笑一声，“是吗，哪儿！”  
莱昂他们赶过来，只看到一个盛怒的国王，和颧骨上莫名多了一道伤口的王储。  
“陛下？”此时乌瑟自己带来的人也都追上来了，国王回头看了一眼身边都愣着的骑士们，又怒视亚瑟和被“她”挡在身后的梅林，“把那个男仆绑起来！他挟持公主图谋不轨！”  
“什么……”面对冲上来要绑人的骑士，亚瑟试图阻拦，“父……陛下！”  
“陛下……”莱昂他们包括高文都有话想说，但乌瑟岂能容许下面的人置喙他的决定，“你们全都监守不力！放任一个男仆掳走卡梅洛特尊贵的客人！统统要罚！！”他一顿呵斥，所有骑士都再也不敢言语。只有高文还想壮着胆子顶嘴，但兰斯洛特眼明手快地拉了他一把，虽然他不是骑士但明眼人都知道在国王气头上对着干会是什么下场，高文在身边所有朋友的眼色下撇着嘴低下头不做声了。  
大家只能眼睁睁看着梅林被其他骑士控制住，男仆没有挣扎，反而可说是平静地被缚住双手，他低着头一言不发，不但没有向任何人求助甚至连看都没有看他们一眼。乌瑟阻止了要冲上去的亚瑟，解下自己的披风裹住这个身体曲线被湿透的衣物暴露无遗的“女人”。  
“回城！”国王下令道，“你最好到时候想好了解释！”他把被布料缠住的亚瑟推向马匹。  
梅林捆着双手被一个骑士架上了马，对方正在警告他：“不要试图惹事。”  
亚瑟并不担心他的安危，毕竟，现在他知道了梅林的身份，但回到卡梅洛特？那儿可正是他现在的身份最不应该去的地方。  
*  
骑士间大概交代了一下莫嘉娜的动向，他们便星夜兼程赶回卡梅洛特。一路无言，距离目的地还有半天的路程国王一行人的马匹实在跑不动了，“陛下，现在已经是深夜，休息到明早再动身吧。”他带来的骑士中有人建议，乌瑟的马气喘吁吁仿佛在附和，他恼火地扫视众人，“就这么办。”僵硬地甩下答复。  
沉默。  
围坐在篝火边歇息的战士们都一语不发，乌瑟带来的骑士虽然不如莱昂他们经常和王子一起出任务，但国王的骑士彼此都很熟悉，现在看莱昂他们默默不语的样子，都聪明地不置评论。  
至于那位高贵的公主，她裹着国王的披风坐在火边，头发已经被马背上的夜风吹干了凌乱地披散在肩膀上，精致的脸庞在火光下闷闷不乐。  
她时不时抬起头看向被捆绑一棵树上的男仆，据说那是绑架她的人，但骑士们中有不少都认识他，那可是亚瑟的贴身男仆，时常他们隔着半座城堡都能听到王子咆哮他的名字，“梅林”，不是吗？那个梅林会去绑架一个公主吗？不少人在心里嘀咕，“看那样子只怕是情人吧……”  
国王就坐在公主身边，战士们打了几只野兔来充饥，国王让骑士先给她，但她摇摇头。国王亲自分了肉递过去，然而那位公主还是拒绝了，似乎说了什么，乌瑟王就生气地站起来走动，过了一会儿又走了回去。没人敢偷听他们谈话，骑士们都围坐在另一堆火边，只偷偷瞅情况。  
“你是被诅咒搞坏了脑子吗！”  
国王的咆哮传来，大家都看过去。  
“我知道我在干什么！”公主也很激动，“我不会吃的如果你打算饿着我的仆人。”  
“他早就不是你的仆人了！！”国王吼道。  
发生了什么？大家面面相觑，国王又抽出了剑，所有人都急忙警戒起来，可公主冲上去挡在了他前进的路上，看方向，国王想要去对那个被捆在树上的男仆动手。  
“他救了我的命！你不能这么做！”公主十分执拗，大家都很吃惊一个女人——即使是公主，敢于和卡梅洛特的乌瑟王抗争，“那么就让他死在绞刑架上吧！”国王怒吼，狠狠地收起了剑。  
他回到了火堆边，但公主还站在那儿。  
莱昂他们紧张地盯着这一切，这时候公主突然说：“我闻道了什么味道。”  
什么？男人们都仰起头在空中嗅着。  
“是燃烧的味道……”女人低声说。  
“因为我们生了火！”国王怒斥。  
“不，是跟着风来的，我在上风处，不应该……”公主逆着风向走了几步，“那边是卡梅洛特的方向！”她喊道，顿时经验丰富的战士们都明白了，连国王都警觉起来，“卡梅洛特？”他们纷纷站起眺望。  
“快，你们两个，找个地势高的地方观察一下，”公主熟稔地指了指两个人下令，骑士们下意识点头，但立马又反应过来——为什么是她指挥？  
乌瑟此刻也不含糊，“速去速回。”  
这两位骑士是队伍里公认的腿快，点点头立马就消失在林子里。  
所有人都装备起来，熄灭篝火，准备马匹，乌瑟指示其他人看住被捆绑的男仆，“你们看好他，跑掉了拿你们是问！”  
亚瑟看了莱昂他们一眼，“很有可能是莫嘉娜，趁着我们都出来的时候去了卡梅洛特。”  
乌瑟抿着嘴，“这的确很有可能，陛下。”莱昂帮腔，“我们得尽快赶回去，就算她还没到也得防着这个情况——”  
突然，不远处传来的惨叫声吸引了他们的注意力。  
“是他们！”骑士们都如临大敌，亚瑟一把甩掉身上的披风拿出了自己的剑。  
窸窣的林间风声中，之前出去侦查的两位骑士中的一位跌跌撞撞地跑了回来，“他们……他们砍不死！”  
糟糕了，亚瑟他们刚接住摇摇欲坠的同伴，嗖一声，箭矢破空而来，“找掩护！！”亚瑟喊道，敏捷地翻到一棵树后，一支箭正好插在他身后的树上。  
他突然想到梅林，梅林还被绑在树上，正是面相箭矢飞来的方向。  
“该死！”亚瑟从树后跑了出去，“亚瑟！”有人喊道，梅林闻声转过头去，王储冒着箭雨朝着他跑来。  
“不要过来！”梅林自从见到乌瑟后第一次发出声音，他挣扎起来——“别干傻事！！”亚瑟吼道，躲开一支射向他的剑，莱昂和兰斯洛特还有高文、珀西瓦尔、凯、伊利安都纷纷冲出来掩护他，国王被骑士们护在另一棵树后，出来不得只生气得大喊大叫：“你在干什么亚……让她停下！！”  
其他骑士也试图靠近，但箭势太凶了，他们止步不前，“唔！”凯的大腿被一支箭射中，“带他躲起来！”亚瑟冲着离凯最近的珀西瓦尔咆哮，后者急忙拽住年轻的骑士钻进一棵树后。  
一支箭陡然擦过了亚瑟的脑袋边，他匍匐在地上，现在不光是有箭飞来，不远处人影也冒出来了，他们行动不快，遇见过的人一看那行动姿态就知道是什么“东西”。  
“我可以——”梅林焦急地注视亚瑟的身影，“闭嘴！”亚瑟趴在地上喊道，趁着一个空隙扑到了梅林身边，“还想要小命就老实点儿！”他一边低吼一边用剑割着绳索。  
兰斯洛特和莱昂他们都来到了附近，试图为他们挡下不断射来的箭矢。  
绳子终于断了，几个人松了一口气拉着梅林就要躲起来的时刻，“快趴下！！”也不知道是谁的咆哮，好像是高文，他们下意识地一弯腰，与此同时一个明亮的火球在他们头上炸开。  
16  
“梅林？”骑士们的声音仿佛隔着一座沙漠传来，不仅如此四周仿佛在烈日中摇摇晃晃，梅林不知道发生了什么，他听不清楚也看不清楚，“梅——林？”有人在叫他，他好像就像之前被水淹没一样，五感都变得混浊不清。  
*  
“不行，他被爆炸弄晕了，我怀疑他这几天根本没吃东西。”兰斯洛特他们把梅林拖到了一个土堆后，凯的大腿被简单包扎了一下也坐在这儿，前男仆脸色苍白，一动不动，“他又不是战士，能撑到现在也很不容易。”莱昂点头，高文转动手中的长剑，“看来只有我们去面对巫师啦。”  
“你们在想什么！！”乌瑟在骑士的掩护下来到了他们身边，这儿空间比一棵树后大一些，“你可能会死！就为了一个男仆！！”国王对着王储咆哮。  
亚瑟没打算和父亲对着干，“对方人很多，有些根本砍不死，还有巫师，我刚才注意到有两个以上？”他看向兰斯洛特，后者点点头：“我猜三个巫师。”莱昂也同意，“什么计划？”他们都看向国王。  
乌瑟正要说话，亚瑟却开口了，“首要任务是护送国王离开，你可不能死在这儿，陛下。”骑士们都颔首认同，“我们找个突破点，你们护送陛下突围，一口气跑回卡梅洛特，再找人来支援我们。”  
“你得跟我一起走，”乌瑟沉声回答，他强调，“女人。”  
“不，我得和他们在一起，”亚瑟把别在腰后的生命之杯取下来递给父亲，“带着它走，不能让它落进别人手里。”  
“生命之杯？你……”乌瑟吃惊间，亚瑟就擎着剑要带着骑士们离开这个简陋的庇护所，“亚……等等！！”国王抓住“她”，“你现在不是骑士，也没有职责，你得离开！！”  
“金发姑娘”直视卡梅洛特的国王，“她”的眼睛在远处的火光下闪耀着宝石般的蓝辉：“我或许再也不能把荣耀和职责戴在头上，陛下，我很抱歉，但……请不要从我这儿剥夺它们。”  
不明所以的骑士们都看向国王，乌瑟愣住了，他咬牙怒瞪这个人，半晌，他松开手，低沉地嘱咐道：“注意安全。”  
“谢谢，陛下。”“她”点点头，带着人像风一般刮走了，一边还对骑士们叮嘱：“护送国王离开！！”  
他们前进到了几棵树后，可当他们还想继续靠近敌人的时候，火球就朝着他们熊熊烧来，“该死！”他们被堵回了藏身地，而火焰已经把他们所处的这一方圆地皮都烧起来，除了正前方无处可逃——而那正是敌人的方向。  
“我们最近肯定是得罪了火神，”高文抱怨，他们都热得直冒汗，“那是莫嘉娜？”他们看向王储，亚瑟摇摇头，“不知道，”他又抬头看看，“但我们得解决巫师，那些死人动作不快好摆脱，先把活人杀掉。我掩护，你们找准时机。”他冲另外一边树的骑士做了做手势，对方抛来弓和箭囊，他一脚踩上珀西的肩膀，“尽可能高一点儿，”说完，壮实的骑士掂了掂他，一用力把他送上了高高的树杈。  
因为火苗的关系，树林里浓烟滚滚，亚瑟此时的身形娇小不少，轻灵地躲在树叶间谁也没有发现。  
等他准备好，莱昂握紧了剑冲出去，不远处魔法火苗闪现，而亚瑟的箭更快。  
“啊！”巫师中箭倒地，他手中的火焰瞬间熄灭了，树下的骑士们扑了上去，国王带着骑士们骑马冲出来，想要突破包围圈，一个想要对他们射出火球的巫师在惨叫中倒下。  
是亚瑟做的，可同一个藏身处无法掩护太久，被发现是迟早的事，但战士们现在没法顾及太多，只要还有箭替他们解决背后的敌人，他们就知道亚瑟平安无事。  
“所有巫师都死了！！”伊利安喊道，最后一个企图攻击他们的巫师倒下了，乌瑟驱马向前，所有想要阻拦他的还活着的人都在靠近的时候被一根根精准射来的箭解决掉。  
亚瑟眼看就能把乌瑟送走，箭矢还在不断朝他飞来，他得找准时机才能射出一箭，他应该更换位置，但他想要掩护国王离开，只要再多一会儿！就一会儿！！最后几个拦路虎对国王和骑士来说并不成问题，只要——  
“亚瑟！！”  
一声喊叫生生拉住了乌瑟的马缰，他回过头，在那片被火焰炙烤的战斗圈中，一个阴影从远远的树上跌落。  
“亚瑟……”乌瑟喃喃道，“亚瑟王子在附近？”骑士们也很困惑，等着他下令。  
虽然有一支箭插在他背上，但亚瑟还是站了起来，他用剑支撑自己，在火光中满头大汗，混战中他看到父亲的坐骑去而复返，大惊失色。  
“你应该回卡梅洛特！”当乌瑟砍掉一个靠近他的敌人跳下马来时，亚瑟低吼，“你想要我们都死在这儿吗！”  
“你不会，儿子，你需要这个，回去——”乌瑟正要解开腰间的生命之杯，却有人高声打断了他们的对话：  
“乌瑟！老朋友！！”  
战斗已经基本上停止了，兵力巨大的悬殊让他们的反抗成为徒劳，能杀死的敌人已经差不多都死了，剩下的都是些怎么砍都无济于事的怪物。  
还活着的，受伤的骑士们慢慢地后退，以国王和王储为中心顽固地守着最后一寸地。凯拖着伤腿把半昏迷的梅林拉进了这个圈子，珀西瓦尔护着他。  
说话的是一个中年男人，他走出了人群，“奥丁！”乌瑟认出了他，对方头发花白，就像乌瑟一样，戴着王冠。  
“天呐，乌瑟，这位姑娘是谁？你另一个私生女？哦不，我听到有人叫她亚瑟！哈哈哈哈哈！！亚瑟？人们会怎么说？亚瑟·潘德拉贡！变成了女人！公主！哈哈哈哈！！”  
亚瑟的面孔在火光映照下也毫无血色：“我不知道……你在说什么。”  
乌瑟脸色铁青：“你想要什么，奥丁，像个男人一样决斗？还是像条狗一样吠叫？”他握着佩剑来到人前，上面沾染着敌人的血。  
奥丁冷哼一声，“我要你，感受到我失去儿子的痛苦，乌瑟，这是你欠下的。”说着他一挥手，“杀了那个女人。”周围的“怪物们”行动了，与此同时，卡梅洛特的国王和骑士们——还有朋友们，只要还能动的，甚至不方便行动的，都做好了准备。  
这是鱼死网破的最后一搏！  
乌瑟曾经也是优秀的战士，在亚瑟长大成人之前，五大国的联合比武大赛，总是他胜利，他是当之无愧的王者。  
但他老了……尤其在莫嘉娜背叛之后，他便如同一根强行燃烧的灯芯，很快就会淹毙在烛液中。  
这是一场精彩的战斗。虽然并不公平。  
乌瑟不是一个轻易服输的人，即便他已经疲惫不堪，连剑也握不住了，一道道伤口让他濒临绝境，但他不会认输，他艰难地躲开敌人的剑锋，在地上打滚，再站起来——摇晃着，摇晃着，试图为儿子杀出一条求生的血路。  
敌人太难缠了，没有巫师的帮助，这些死人根本杀不死，这样下去每个人都自身难保，“我们该死的需要某个人！”筋疲力尽的高文低喊，知情人回头看了一下梅林，他还躺在地上，凯拖着伤腿靠着树抵挡敌人逼近，也同时在试图叫醒他。  
但就算梅林醒了又能怎样呢，国王还在战斗，虽然他比任何一个骑士都更疲劳了，但只要他看到梅林使用魔法……战士们只能徒劳地挥舞长剑，试图保护着他们的王储，亚瑟摇摇欲坠地支起剑抵挡珀西瓦尔或是兰斯洛特他们漏掉的攻击，他的嘴角溢出血迹，背上的箭不知道什么时候折断了——为了方便行动，血在他背上流淌出一条红色的河。他实在站不住了，倒在地上，怎么用剑撑起也站不起来，即使他还在不断尝试。  
有人靠近了亚瑟，“它”举起长剑，就好像脱力倒在地上的这个人不是五大国的第一骑士，而只是一头待宰的牲畜——乌瑟挥开阻挡自己的敌人，鼓起最后的力量冲过去，“休想！碰我！儿子！！”他把那个人撞在地上，利用身体的重力将剑插进那人身体里钉在地上不让“它”再站起，而那已经耗尽了他全部的力气。  
亚瑟看到，父亲伟岸的身躯就挡在他面前，而黑暗中，有人走出来，那个人影仿佛一直等待在黑夜中，就为了这一刻来到乌瑟面前，仿佛是一场慢镜头，从袍子里抽出一把匕首——  
“不————”亚瑟不知道哪来的力气，他扑过去，想要阻止，阻止那把刺进毫无准备的父亲腹部的凶器。  
可他还是晚了。  
那把刀抽出来，带着鲜红的颜色，伴随着的还有金光一闪。  
他只接住父亲倒下的身体，国王腹部的锁甲破了，仿佛是被烧熔的一般，卡梅洛特盔甲外那红色的罩衫一时半会看不出颜色改变，这让亚瑟有种错觉，其实那一刀没有戳进去，父亲没有受伤。  
“父亲……父亲？”  
“亚瑟……”乌瑟躺在草地上，脸色一寸一寸地苍白下去，“那……那是不是……莫……”他虚弱的手微微抬起，指着刚才的人影方向。  
亚瑟抬眼望去，所见只有黑暗，那个袭击者不知道是否离开，又或许还在窥探着一切，可是他没有时间去确认，国王腹部的鲜血已经把红色的骑士罩衫的破洞浸成黑色。  
“不！父亲！撑住！我可以救你！”亚瑟喊着，拼命用手赌注那个破洞，液体很快就把他的手都染成鲜红，“生命之杯……生命之杯……”他摸索着父亲的腰带，空的，没有，他想起伴随短刀抽走时的一缕金芒——  
那个人把生命之杯偷走了。  
“不——！！！”  
*  
梅林醒来，他困惑地看着身边的战斗，一切仿佛被静止了，没有了刀剑碰撞的声音，没有了男人们疲惫的喘息，没有风声，没有火焰吞噬一切的杂音，没有，他听到自己的呼吸声和血液的轰鸣，声音之清晰就像是紧紧捂住了耳朵。  
除此以外唯有亚瑟的哀鸣，他跪在那儿，背上一道长长的血迹。  
亚瑟受伤了！梅林一惊，他穿过人们朝着亚瑟跑去——静止在那儿的兰斯洛特正用剑格挡着一个人的攻击，凯歪在树边试图躲开一个人的斧子，莱昂和珀西瓦尔背靠背互相支撑着，高文正猫腰避开一个冲来的大汉，伊利安的剑插在一个人的胸口但这个人的手在抓向他的脸……  
梅林困惑但没有时间去解救他们也不知道怎么帮，他径直朝着亚瑟而去，近了才看到躺在地上的国王，亚瑟捂着他腹部的伤口，跪趴在那儿似乎在哭泣。  
“不……”亚瑟喃喃道。  
梅林瞪大了眼睛，他回头看了看四周，没有人动弹，但亚瑟在动，在呼吸，流血的脊背在起伏。  
“亚瑟？”这个世界似乎只有他和亚瑟是“醒着”的，他正吃惊，但亚瑟紧跟而来的沙哑声音让他以为自己听错了：  
“梅林……”亚瑟没有抬头，“结束这一切……请你…………”“她”的额头贴在“她”布满鲜血的手背，金色的头发散布在红色的卡梅洛特罩衫上，斑斑血迹污染了些许发丝，但火光中依旧如金子一般反射着光辉。  
“……救他…………求你……”  
[]在原剧中雇凶杀人的就是奥丁国王，只是本人并没有出场。  
这一仗也算是整本书里又一个转折点了，上一次是梅林魔法暴露的时候~多说两句~  
电视剧里的乌瑟整体来说并不是个讨喜的角色，大多时候都让人诅咒他快死，但那一集，乌瑟为了亚瑟撑起病体奋力抗争的模样给我留下了深刻的印象，他或许是一个对巫师来说很残酷冷血的国王，但垂死之际窗外燃起的蜡烛显示了他多半对于大众来说是个优秀的统治者。作为父亲虽然严厉，但把亚瑟培养成了一个正直勇敢的战士，最后为了保护儿子而死，不可谓不称职。我还是很尊敬他的……虽然依旧在补剧的时候诅咒他怎么不早点儿死……


	17. Chapter 17

17  
John骑士很少带队外出，他还年轻，剑术在骑士团里算不上顶好，但他性格沉稳认真，Leon骑士曾说他是个很靠得住的年轻人，相信这话没错。所以，这次的任务由他来领队——调查前一天晚上发生了什么。  
根据汇报，昨日Uther国王带人径直去了河谷，与Leon骑士一行人汇合，回来的路上被Odin国王埋伏，原本Uther已经冲出重围，可中途似乎发现了Arthur王子的行踪，遣送骑士回来报信后返回战场，身受重伤而归。国王带出去的人马今早回来的不足三分之一，还个个都有伤在身。  
Leon骑士那支小队常跟随在王子身边，剑术高明，深受重用。说John心里没有一点儿嫉妒是不可能的，王子干什么都是带他们出去，偶尔打猎的时候能叫上自己已经是莫大的荣耀。  
可现在连骑士Leon的小队都回来了，却不见王子，难道王子是战死了吗？  
这也是他们要搞清楚的事，负伤而归的骑士们没有一个愿意多说。  
“John，根据描述，他们应该就是在那个山坡后面遭到的袭击，”走在他身侧的是这次行动的副队长Smith，人挺不错，但不知为何John并不很熟悉他，“山后就是陨王峡谷，很适合埋伏。”  
“这名字取得……”John嘀咕，“留意一下王子殿下的踪迹，小心残余敌人。”John点点头。“你们闻到了什么吗？”Smith在空中嗅了嗅，“这儿是上风口，能闻到什么？”John回头看了一下他们来的地方，Smith耸耸肩没有回答，他们便策马朝着山坡奔去。  
然而当他们站在峡谷的入口时，一个个都惊呆了。  
峡谷里大火烧过的烟还没有散尽，空气中弥漫着植物和肉体烧焦的味道，“唔……”有骑士从马上滚了下去呕吐。大伙下马走进去，陆续发现了几十具残缺不齐的焦黑肉块，无论高矮胖瘦都支离破碎面目全非，散发着腐烂了好几天又被烤熟了才有的恶臭。就好像这些都不是人，而是什么变质的食物。  
“这到底是……发生了什么？”John感到头皮发麻，他上过战场，见过血流成河的画面，但这些……  
“这一定是巫师干的。”Smith从他身边经过，走到一具残缺的尸块前仔细端详，过了一会儿又站起来走向另一具，John想起自己为什么和他不熟了，“而且是很厉害的巫师，这些尸块都是被撕开的，刀子只在他们身上留下了割伤。”这家伙绝对有点儿毛病。  
“那是什么？”Smith抬起头问道，John忍着恶心看过去，在烧焦的土地旁边，整齐排放着数十位穿着锁子甲完好无损的尸体，披风和罩衫上的纹章都清晰可辨，是卡梅洛特的骑士无疑。  
John半跪在一旁看着这些一起训练过、喝过酒、上过战场的兄弟，默默地为他们祈祷了几句，每一个骑士的眼睛都被阖上了，“这应该是天亮后我们来之前收拾的，但他们身上没什么火灾的痕迹……”Smith分析道，“会是谁呢，把他们都放在这儿？”  
“只有自己人会这么做，今天早上国王等人先回，有几个骑士带着公主垫后，或许是他们，”John站起来。  
“但很奇怪，杀掉这些敌人的……是巫师？巫师救了卡梅洛特的国王？”Smith皱着眉头看向John，“你不觉得有蹊跷？”  
“只能问回来的人了，”John摇摇头，“难怪他们都不想说话，昨天夜里这儿一定像地狱一样。”  
*  
天色很晚了，国王的寝殿门口来来往往了几拨人，大臣贵族们都想要进来看看国王，但大多都被Gaius挡在了门外，国王的床边最后只留下了一个人。  
“你的伤口虽然不太严重，但还是得好好休息，殿下，”老御医劝道，“我会尽一切可能帮助他的。”  
“我知道，”Arthur坐在旁边的椅子里，面对着Uther枕头的方向，他穿着宽松的红色上衣——很像他男人时候穿的那件，白色的绷带从领口露出了一点儿，“我知道我可以相信你，Gaius。”他说道，看向老人。  
那眼神很复杂，Gaius哪能不明白。  
“谢谢，Arthur……”老人皱着他饱经风霜的眉毛，颔首示意。  
“Merlin怎样了。”Arthur注视着父亲昏睡的脸，那张脸看起来属于像一个已经踏进坟墓的人，他闭上眼不忍再看。  
“他很好，很安全，在努力翻书看能不能找到治愈的……办法，”Gaius瞥了国王一眼，把手轻轻地搭在王储的肩膀上，“我们只能耐心等待。”  
Arthur点了点头，“现在，你需要休息，殿下，如果你也倒下……”医生孜孜不倦地劝说，“回去好好睡一觉，只有精力充沛才能应付接下来的事，Arthur，你知道你会面对什么。”  
“她”沉默了一会儿深深地叹口气，站起来走到父亲身边，探身摸了摸他的额头，艰难地弯下腰去，把嘴唇贴在父亲的额上，似乎在祈祷。  
“交给你了Gaius。”他低声道，念念不舍地离开，关上门朝着自己的房间走去。  
他的门口站着几个骑士，都带着伤，Arthur认出了是今早一起回到城堡的幸存骑士中的几个，他们要干什么？他突然想到自己回来就直奔国王寝殿，整天都守在那儿还没有回过自己的卧室——Morgana的房间旁边才是“她”的新房间，完全不在一个方向。  
这么一想，他硬生生停住脚步转身要往回走，“殿下！”有人在身后喊道。  
Arthur迟疑了一会儿，他应该停下吗？是在叫他吗？  
“Arthur？”他们说。  
他僵硬地站住了，一股凉意从头到脚，该来的总会来的。  
“真的……”骑士们在他身后压低了声音，“Odin说的……是真的吗？Arthur王子真的变成了……女人？”  
Arthur背上的伤口很疼，他呼吸急促，而绷带绑得很紧，勒得他痛苦不堪。  
已经尽力了，无论是隐瞒这个秘密，还是去解决这个麻烦，他都尽力了。Arthur转过身去，抬起眼睛面对那些等待答案的战士。  
他咬着牙，真相就在嘴边，只要说出来——可说出来的后果他能承受吗？他将会失去继承权，他会被轻视，会被卡梅洛特上上下下的人质疑，甚至，他会不得不离开这儿，因为卡梅洛特禁止魔法，而他……“她”，现在显然是被“诅咒”了。  
“是真的，”他吞咽了一下，“你们听到我叫他父亲，他也是为了保护我受的伤。”  
骑士们互相对视，带着不可置信的表情，投向王储的视线闪烁而不确定，就好像他们不敢相信自己的眼睛和耳朵，“这个诅咒一定有解决的办法！”一个骑士说，“殿下……”  
“我们试过了，我保持这样已经二十多天，这期间我们一直在找办法……结果你看到了。”Arthur叹口气，既然Odin都知道了这个消息，传遍全阿尔比恩又要用多久呢。  
“具体情况你们可以去问Leon骑士，抱歉，但我现在大概需要……睡眠。”Arthur低声说，他顿了顿还是直接走到了自己的房间前，“你们也去休息吧……那是漫长的一夜。”  
“她”掏出钥匙打开门走了进去。  
门外，骑士靴踏着地面离开的声音逐渐消失，Arthur又叹了一口气，看向自己睽违半月的房间。  
屋内依旧是他熟悉的那个样子，过去二十多年来都没有什么变化，而这短短三个月的时间，一切都变了。Morgana变成了他姐姐，带兵攻打卡梅洛特，父亲现在生死一线，而他自己……  
还有Merlin，是一个巫师，哈，多么可笑啊，那家伙昨夜一瞬之间解决掉了所有敌人，当他们回过神来，战斗已经结束了……火苗烧毁了一切障碍，而自己人都完好无损……他是如此强大的巫师，却在卡梅洛特隐藏身份长达三年之久，就快四年了……四年都不够认识一个人，这也不奇怪，二十四年了他也不知道自己房间底下有一头龙。  
他到底有什么问题？  
Arthur自问。  
朝夕相处却看不出Morgana的邪恶，没有察觉Merlin隐藏在笨拙后的强大。  
他是如此有眼无珠。  
Arthur在床垫上坐下，静静地，房间里没有一丝声音，因为Merlin不在。  
过了很久，他侧身躺下去，熟悉的床垫承受了他，床上有灰尘的味道，因为他不喜欢别人进他的房间，没人给他换洗被套。  
“可恶……”Arthur咕哝着，灰尘太呛人了，他面朝下埋在被单里，泪水浸湿了布料。  
*  
“他怎样了？！”Gaius一进门，Merlin就问道。  
“情况很糟糕，估计很难撑过去。”Gaius说，Merlin一副欲言又止的样子，师傅叹口气，“我知道你问的是谁，他很好，伤口你处置及时，没有伤到骨头，箭镞拔出来了会好的。相反你没吃多少东西，Merlin。”  
Merlin这才松了一口气，“我等下再吃……他一定很担心Uther，”低头喃喃着，御医学徒又埋头进一本厚厚的书，床上地上都摆满了打开的魔法书，Merlin晃晃手指，地上有一本书自己翻了几页，“这一页有写到修复受损的内脏，但不适用淬毒的匕首，你问了吗？下手的真的是Morgana？”  
“是的，Arthur说他看到了，那把匕首是他送给Morgana的。”Gaius把装了香肠和烤肉的盘子端到他附近。  
Merlin记得那把匕首，有着华丽的装饰。  
“那么也是Morgana拿走了生命之杯，”Merlin咬牙，“我在泉水里看到了未来，Gaius！只有生命之杯可以救他！可现在……”他翻书的手停下了，Gaius在他身边坐下：“看来……接下来这对姐弟有一场硬仗要打了。”  
Merlin一声不吭，低垂的头面对着书本，但并不像在看书的样子。  
“我该怎么做，Gaius？我该怎么做……昨晚，我，我用了魔法，”Merlin微微抬头，“我昏过去的时候做了一个梦，梦见了当时发生的一切，所有人都在但只有Arthur能说话，他……他恳求我使用魔法，我不确定……”他闭了闭眼睛，似乎在让自己清醒一点儿，“当我醒来，一切都像梦里一模一样，一切都是，Gaius，我不知道那是不是他真正的愿望——他是那么想的被我听到了？还是那只是我的妄想？我希望他接受我，我想要……”  
“Merlin，”Gaius打断他的猜测，“你救了他，还有Uther，我不清楚他是不是真的希望你用魔法，但我敢肯定死在那里肯定不是他的愿望。”  
Merlin咬着嘴唇，“我……我猜也是。”  
“或许你们之间有某种联系，所以你听到了他的心声，你知道，一枚硬币的两面，是这么说的对吧。”老人拍拍他的肩膀，“再吃点儿东西，Arthur下次问起你的时候我也好回答。”  
“他问起我？”Merlin猛地扬起脸，眼睛都闪闪发光，Gaius笑了，“不，我编造的，”他翻个白眼，眼见Merlin就信了，不禁放大了声音，“他当然提起了你！你这个迟钝的孩子！”  
Merlin还有些将信将疑，“他担心你，你昨天昏倒了！”老御医把碟子递来，“再吃一些，你这些天瘦了。”  
学徒拿了一只鸡腿，“他真的……提起了我？”有些虚弱地再次确认。  
Gaius无奈地叹了一口气，“真的，Merlin，下次我会让他自己来确认你好不好的。”  
前男仆就抿着嘴笑了笑，低下头去啃了一口肉。  
“唉……你们啊，真不知道你们年轻人。”Gaius摇了摇头。  
他的确有很多不知道的事，Merlin内疚地想，“我也不知道，Gaius，”Merlin低声说，“昨晚有骑士知道了Arthur变成了姑娘，会反对他吗，Arthur真的不介意我的魔法了吗？”老医生看着Merlin，他这个亦徒亦友更像是儿子的孩子抬起头，目光似乎穿过了墙壁看向一个不知名的地方，“我都不知道，生命之杯……我不能让Arthur死，他不能死。”Merlin说。  
“我只知道这个。我得行动。”  
18  
夜幕下浓烟滚滚的森林里走出来一个戴着兜帽的身影。她摘下帽子，漆黑的头发与夜色浑然一体，苍白的脸仿佛从烟雾中化出来一般。她抬起手中的匕首，深色液体从刀锋上滴落，掉进黑夜中分不出颜色。  
她还记得Arthur把这个作为生日礼物送给她，她当初就差点儿用这个刺死了Uther，最终，她父亲还是将要死在这把凶器上，她还得到了意料之外的宝物，生命之杯……自从上次杯中的鲜血被洒落，她和Morgause的不死军团被消灭之后再也没有见过它。生命之杯创造出来的军队是无敌的，不像现在的不死人，只是会行走的肉块而已，低劣的赝品。  
她身后，陨王峡谷的火焰熊熊燃烧着，火会把那些“肉块”都烧成灰，或许Odin国王会一起死在里面，她可不在乎，或许Arthur能逃过一劫，毕竟他有“保护者”，但她现在也不怕了，那个Emrys也威胁不到她！  
生命之杯会为她打造一支战无不胜的队伍。  
这世界，整个阿尔比恩，一切都将是她的掌中物。  
她用手指抹去匕首上的液体，在指间搓揉这抹殷红色，那是她的父亲的血，想到那个伪装成义父的男人倒地的样子，她忍不住张开嘴，“哈哈哈！”她停了一下，把沾血的刀刃举到面前，“哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”  
她的笑声在峡谷里回荡，当她的身影如同鬼魅般消失在夜色中，那声音也还萦绕在山林里。  
*  
Smith突然在John身边说：“你听到了那个传闻吗？”  
他们正在运送骑士遗体回城的路上，John有些困惑，“你说什么？”  
“我说，那个传言，关于Arthur王子的，”Smith耸肩，“王子已经消失半个多月了，我们依旧没有找到他。”  
John回过头去，当然，这个消息已经在城中传了一段时间了，好像就是从王子出城后开始。第一次他是在哪听说的？酒馆？大家把这个当笑话说，因为谁也不信。  
可是半个月过去，没有人见到王子，城里城外，那个讨人喜欢的金发骑士就这么消失了，据说是去了北境，但现在没有战事，他为何要离开这么久？  
城堡里的仆人们私底下说着什么，他们骑士是不会听的，也不能听。  
“传言只是传言，别忘了我们的职责。”John冷冷地回应。  
“我知道，不用这么紧张，只是闲聊而已，口渴吗。”Smith递给他水壶，John喝了一口，他咂咂嘴觉得味道有些奇怪，正要发问，Smith接着说，“我只是想知道那个传闻有多少可信度，王子在社交界消失了，那之后也没有参与过任何一场狩猎，相反，城堡里前段时间突然多了一位公主，你知道吗？她有一天早晨和Merlin打了一场——对，就是那个Merlin，Arthur的Merlin。”Smith滔滔不绝，骑马的路途本来就很无聊，运送遗体又不能跑起来，打发时间罢了。  
John看向他：“你是什么意思？你是说Igraine小姐是……你真是疯了。”这家伙果然有点儿问题，他把水壶扔回去，忽而感觉胃里有些奇怪。  
“我可什么也没说，”Smith道，“那位小姐现在回到了卡梅洛特，和Leon骑士他们一起，据说昨天国王本来已经突围不过为了儿子回了战场，但我们没有找到王子——遇难的骑士倒是一个不少，那么要么王子丢下他的父亲走了，或者，他死在那堆灰烬里……”  
“够了！”John吼道，他感到头疼，“你到底想说什么？”  
“或者，王子没死，也没有抛弃国王，而是带伤回到了城堡——不过他是个女人，”Smith笑道，“如果传闻不总是空穴来风的话。”  
John冷汗直冒，他不得不说，这番推测自有道理，但……如果王储真变成了女人，还能继承王位吗？这是不是……  
“不知道国王的伤势怎样，希望没有大碍，不然……”Smith自顾自叹道。  
“不然怎样，我们发誓保护卡梅洛特，无论如何，Arthur都是正统的王位继承人，传言只是传言。”John压下脑海里的奇特声音怒喝，Smith撇撇嘴，驱马从他身边走开。  
Arthur变成了女人，这件事他一直当作是个街头巷尾的笑话，因为那位王子虽然优秀但总有些贵族脾气，让些下里巴人编排故事来取乐是正常的，他从来没有当回事。可现在看来，这段对话……从何而来？连骑士团里都开始议论了？  
这位带队的骑士一时转不过脑筋来，他总觉得有什么不对劲，突然身后传来马蹄声，他还没回头，后背一凉，“你……”John骑士瞪着身后偷袭他的队友，匕首还插在他背上，他想要伸手去抓，却缓缓地掉下马去。  
“抱歉了，John骑士，那不是传言，”John模糊的视线里，Smith坐在马上靠近他，“国王没有儿子的话，按照规矩，Morgana小姐才是第一王位继承人，我听说有些人的忠诚不受魔药影响，但不得不杀了你真让人遗憾。”  
*  
“殿下！”  
Arthur并不知道自己睡了多久，他甚至不知道自己什么时候睡着了，他被剧烈的敲门声惊醒，猛坐起来想跳下床，却毫无预兆地摔倒在地板上，头晕眼花中脊背的疼痛突如其来，提醒了他发生了什么。  
他失了很多血，也没吃什么东西，昨天还因此责备晕倒的Merlin，他只怕就是下一个要昏倒的。  
Arthur晃了晃头让自己警醒点儿，“殿下！！殿下！！”敲门声还在继续，他挣扎着从地上爬起，“殿下！”撞开门冲进来的是Percy，“我们得离开！”  
“等等……”Arthur还没反应过来，“什么？”  
“她在城堡里，殿下，生命之杯创造的不死军队回来了，我们被包围了！”牛高马大的Percy扛着Arthur就走，姑娘被倒挂着只能看到他锁子甲下的屁股，“Percival！放我下来！国王怎么了？！”  
“我很抱歉殿下！但再迟就——”他话没说完，就突然转了个弯跑进了一个岔道，Arthur努力地抬起头试图观察情况，他什么也看不清楚，视线晃来晃去，但凭借声音Arthur知道有很多人从走廊上跑来。  
兵器和锁甲碰撞的声音，人声，脚步声，东西倒地的杂音，整个城堡都混乱无比。  
这是怎么回事……Arthur浑噩的大脑逐渐清晰，卡梅洛特沦陷了……一夜之间？不可能，国王只出去了一天，只要城堡的瞭望台还在工作，外敌就很难进来，即便有不死军。  
内乱了。  
Arthur迅速得出这个结论，他的身份已经泄露出去了。  
“我接到他了！”Percy喊道，“抱歉殿下。”说话的是Leon，“到处都是她的人！这边走！！”Elyan也在。  
“我可以自己走！放我下来！”Arthur叫着，但大家都在飞奔，他意识到自己要求的荒谬，他现在走路都得悠着点儿，何况是跑起来。  
“我父亲呢？他怎么样了？”他问到，“你们派其他人去接应了？”  
没有人回答他。  
“Leon！！我父亲！！”Arthur挂在Percival的肩膀上，咆哮着，女性的声音尖利而脆弱。  
“……我很抱歉，殿下。”半晌，Leon回答他。  
Arthur不再说话，突然“她”挣扎起来，Percival无论如何也不可能阻止一个活人从肩膀上跳下去，“殿下！”  
王储对城堡了若指掌，他转身就朝着楼上跑去，走廊上有穿着卡梅洛特红袍的士兵，Arthur直接冲过去，他的胸腔整个在抽痛，脊背已经不是痛苦的来源。  
士兵抽出了剑，Arthur躲开他们的攻击，抢走了一把武器，毫不留情地解决掉阻碍，继续朝前进。  
一路上，躲开他的他不追，迎上来的他不留活口，疼痛让他的愤怒烧成了明火，要吞没一切。  
Leon、Elyan和Percival一起追上来，护送他，一直到国王的寝殿附近。  
那儿守着的人里里外外何止三层，他们穿得很杂，一看就不是正规军——缓缓抽出剑，Arthur停下来。  
追过来的敌人堵住了他们的去路，而他们又无法前进。  
“殿下……”他的骑士喘着粗气，防备着他身后，“小心点儿，有些人死不了你知道。”  
Arthur来到那些人面前，“让我进去。”他说。  
杂兵的脸庞冷酷无情，只是抬起剑阻止他再靠近，“让我进去！！”Arthur吼道，他挥剑而上。  
剑锋彼此滑过，金属的碰撞声清脆，不分高下，论剑术他们不是Arthur的对手，但王储的剑划开他们的身体却好似擦过石头，对手纹丝不动根本不受伤。  
即使Leon他们加入战局也毫无胜算，有伤在身的Arthur凭着一股气支撑着，那些人的剑毫不留情地击倒他们，朝着处决而去——  
“让他们进来。”房间里传来声音，门自己打开了。  
怎么会不知道这声音呢，Arthur绝不会认错的，他的太阳穴因为这声音而突突地跳动，士兵们让开了，露出一条通往国王寝室的路。  
Arthur走了过去，Leon三人紧跟着他。  
父亲还躺在床中间，Arthur脱力的手再也握不住剑柄，长剑哐啷一声掉在地上，他跌撞跪倒在床边，伸手触碰父亲的脸庞，去探他的鼻息，去摸颌下的脉搏。站在他身后的三位忠诚的战士握着剑死死盯着慢慢朝着床边走来的人影。  
“很抱歉，没让你见他最后一面，”Morgana淡淡笑着，“亲爱的弟弟。”  
Arthur抱着苍白冰冷的国王，颤抖着。  
*  
正午。  
天空阴郁，似乎要下大雨了，风鼓舞着城堡的旗帜，家家户户的窗户都在风中发出呜呜的声音。  
卡梅洛特的臣民们聚集在城堡中庭，紧张地等待，他们已经听说昨天国王重伤而归，，至今也没有消息，而他们还没有见到王子！  
王子在哪里？Arthur在哪里？  
他们茫然而混乱，期待有人来给他们一个主意，一个解释，发生了什么？  
城堡的士兵在地上整齐地跺了跺长枪，吸引了人们注意，有人走了出来，是个女人。  
她走得很慢，所有人的视线都集中到她身上，人们好奇而困惑地打量她。  
身段高挑，金色的头发在脑后随意地扎成一束，眼睛在这阴天也很蓝，她身穿红色的束腰外衣，马裤马靴，腰间还配了一把剑，长得很美。  
“她是谁？”大家交头接耳，从来没有见过这个人，看她的穿着好像是贵族，而且那身红色的外套怎么看怎么熟悉。  
她走到了看台的最前面，这个位置是要公布什么重要的事时，比如出征，或者宣告游行巡礼开始，在她头顶就是国王经常会站在那儿宣布一些重要决定的窗子。  
所有人都安静了，等待她即将要说的话。  
“我来这儿，是为了告诉你们……Uther国王，”她说，吞咽了一下，人们都瞪大眼睛盯着她，“……今早驾崩了。”  
啊。百姓们捂住嘴，短暂的寂静后惊呼和哀泣顿时此起彼伏，“怎么可能！”他们哭着，“发生了什么！上帝啊！”众人的低声哀叹中，突然，“你是谁？！”一人高声问。  
人们又渐渐安静下来，因为这也是他们共同的问题。  
“我是……”  
金发的年轻姑娘闭了一下眼睛，她的下颌骨绷得死紧，脸上的肌肉颤动着。  
她深呼吸了好几次，最后睁开眼睛，直视前方：“我是Arthur Pendragon，卡梅洛特的王子，Uther王的儿子。”  
人群爆发了比之前更大的喧哗，“什么？！”大家你看看我我看看你，再集中打量“她”，这怎么看都是个姑娘啊？！“所以那个传言是真的？”人们讨论着，“被变成了女人？真的？”“看她的鼻子，她的眼睛！她长得很像Arthur！”“她看上去就像他……”“她就是他！”“天哪这是真的……”  
Arthur盯着不远处的城墙上一面旗帜，那面红色的有徽章的旗子在风中飘扬，台下的质疑都成了遥远的背景。他专心盯着那面旗，时不时大风撕扯着布料，就像要把它从旗杆上卷走。  
卷走，然后随风流浪，最后落在山野田间，任风吹雨打，挂在树枝间或是掉进泥土里，被磨灭了颜色，可能会被农人捡去拆掉纹章做个桌布，给马鞍当个垫子，但最终，这面旗帜都会消失在世间，他想，不过就是那么回事。  
Arthur开口道：“众所周知，我成了这个样子，已经是无法改变的结果，事实上我还挺高兴，”台下顿时一阵唏嘘，他们之前怀疑自己的眼睛，现在开始怀疑自己的耳朵，“我一直不想要履行什么职责，我父亲逼迫我去接受，他训练我，强迫我习武，我从小就怀疑这命运，为什么我要吃这么多苦？为什么我没有母亲？为什么我只有国王没有父亲？这本来就不是我想要的，”她说，胸口起伏着，“我很高兴终于摆脱了这个，该死的王位，现在我不是男人了，不是王子，不是骑士，我不再是唯一的继承人，没有责任了，这王国，谁想要，就拿去吧。”  
人们不可置信地听完了她的发言，有的不敢相信，有的已经露出了愤怒的表情，“你在说什么呢！Arthur王子不会这么说的！”有人道，“你怎么知道，他们王室的事，我们怎么知道。”人们说。  
Arthur把视线从旗子上移开，“我知道你们或许觉得难以置信，但我想，这或许是个好机会，放下我的命运，看看我的脸，我就是他，我说的……都是事实。”他的声音低下去，“都是事实。”最后一句宛如叹息。  
人们都惊呆了，半晌，哭声和咒骂声中，人们失望地转身离开，还有人对着台子吐了口水，“呸！”卫兵们就在旁边，剩下的话没敢说出口但Arthur看到他的口型是“狗屎王子”，他挪开目光，面前的中庭，原本聚满了人，这些人是为了他父亲而来，现在大多已经背对着他，正在离去。  
但还有人在看着他，带着一丝希冀，望着“她”。  
Arthur垂下头，“以上就是我要说的，我自由了，”他动了动胳膊，“国王的葬礼后我就离开。”  
说完，他转身离开了看台。  
他无法面对那些最后对他还怀抱期待的人们失望的眼睛。  
回到城堡，他被押到那扇窗户后，去见现在那儿站着的人。曾经，这个人也和父亲站在那儿，因为斩首了一个巫师而争吵不休。  
明明是同一个人，转过身来的Morgana和那时候并没有什么不同，那么漂亮，高贵，对他笑着。  
“你做得很好，弟弟，不愧是深受教导，你的任务完成了。”她满意的时候会微微翘起眉毛，得意的样子一如以往有些调皮可爱，Arthur苦涩地意识到，他真的爱慕过她，现在也依旧爱她，他们原本是最亲密的家人，除了父亲，她是他最亲的人……  
“为什么你会变成这样？Morgana？为什么……”他睁着双眼，愤怒和悲伤充盈他的眼眶，“我到底对你做了什么？”  
Morgana的笑容瞬间消失了，她沉默了一会儿，又笑起来，“你什么也没做，Arthur，就是因为你什么也没做。我痛苦，我饱经折磨，而你什么也不做，你明知道他是错的但你什么也不做，你就是要当一个百依百顺的儿子，享受他的夸赞和疼爱，你要平平稳稳继承王位；你放我孤单一个人终日惶惶，你知道我每日每夜无法入睡，但你视而不见，而Merlin想要杀掉我，Gaius肯定知道。”  
她斜睨了一下身边：“是不是，Gaius，Merlin给我下毒的药水，我相信你有数。”  
老人被士兵押在一旁，除了他还有其他骑士，Leon、Percival、Elyan、受伤的Kay，Arthur没有看他们，他盯着Morgana：“我按照你的要求做了，放过他们，你保证过，以你姐姐的名义，你保证了。”  
Morgana满不在乎地扭动她修长如天鹅般的脖颈，优雅地转过身去看向窗外，外面是整个王国，“是的我保证了，我姐姐是唯一一个在乎过我的人，真正的亲人，”她说着，Arthur瞪着她的后背，她偏过头，背影露出线条优美的侧脸，“她一定理解我的……杀了他们。”  
“不！！！”Arthur咆哮，“Morgana！！！”


	18. Chapter 18

19  
“你还需要我出现在国王的葬礼上！Morgana！”Arthur想要冲过去但士兵们揪住了他，背上的伤口被按住让他差点儿痛昏过去。Smith带着一群人过来，走到Morgana身边微微鞠了一躬，“我们已经解决了城内的反对力量，跑掉的已经派人去追了，我的女士。”  
女巫满意地点点头，转而上下扫视了Arthur一眼，“实际上，”她说，“我知道你在想什么，你只是在拖时间，Arthur，你在等Emrys，是不是？”她俏笑起来，“你认为他会来救你，只要你再争取一点儿时间……”  
Arthur被迫半跪在地上，他努力抬起头怒视Morgana，这个女人提起Emrys的得意神情他无法理解，难道那个“保护者”不是一个巨大的威胁吗？难道Merlin不是其他巫师憎恨的对象吗？  
“你相信他，不是吗？”Morgana淡淡地笑着，Arthur脑后一阵发麻，Merlin，她把Merlin怎么了？他以为Lancelot他们应该和Merlin在一起，他以为那家伙是安全的——“你对他做了什么？”他克制着自己，想要冲上去但士兵们抓住他的胳膊扭在背后，“你对他做了什么！！Morgana！你做了什么！！”  
“我不需要做任何事，Arthur，你还不明白吗？”Morgana皱起眉头，她轻轻晃动手指，Smith的佩剑从剑鞘中缓缓滑出，凭空悬在了Arthur的肩膀上贴着他的脖子，“我现在就可以杀了你，Emrys能救活你吗？只要没有了你，生命之杯又在我手上——作为巫师，他会选择谁呢？”  
“不会是你，Morgana。”  
女巫猛地看向说话的人，Gaius双手被反扣着，他抬着那标志性的眉毛注视着这位小姐，“如果你动了Arthur，他一定会追杀你到天涯海角，我保证，孩子，我保证，谁也救不了你。”  
Morgana微微扬着头，眼睛睁得那么大，黑色的瞳孔缩成了针尖大小，浅色的眼珠子几乎要消失在她苍白的脸庞上，Arthur脖子上的剑微微颤动着，她的手指慢慢地攥成拳头，剑锋也轻轻地在Arthur绷紧的脖子上拉动，鲜红的血立马染色了剑的边缘。  
窗外乌云密布，刚才还喧嚣的大风停歇了，浓密的乌云遮住了所有阳光，仿佛提前进入了黄昏，众人的呼吸声中，Gaius在Morgana的瞪视下岿然不动，就像他在Uther面前也坚持己见那样，永远执拗而固执，秉持着这个年纪的老人家特有的倔劲儿。  
“即便‘她’永远不能变回男人？”良久，Morgana回答，鲜红的嘴唇勾起一丝笑意，“即使……这具女人的身体里已经孕育了一个男人的劣种？”  
什么？除了Gaius，被扣押的人都露出不可置信的表情，她在说什么？  
Arthur咬牙，剑已经在他的脖子上划开了一条浅浅的口子。  
“你是说……”Gaius的视线转向Arthur，后者怒视着Morgana，他眼里的怒火和憎恨几乎让Gaius相信了她的话，“那是真的？”老人颤巍巍的声音问道。  
王储咬紧的牙根动了动，“她撒谎。”  
“我撒谎？！”Morgana哈哈笑起来，“催情剂的效果Gaius很清楚，我还加大了剂量——没有人可以抗拒那欲望，即使你们之后逃走了，也改变不了一个事实，Arthur，你们独处了多久？半小时？那足以……”  
“够了——！！”Arthur咆哮，与此同时窗外酝酿已久的黑色云层终于不堪重负，霹雳轰鸣着就像一把利刃从上空落下，刹那间照亮了世界。  
长剑掉在了地上。  
一片白光中，女巫尖叫着抱住头，刚才的闪电不知道劈中了森林里的哪儿，却让此处的Morgana弓腰惨叫着，Arthur跪在她身前仰着头看着这一切，觉得此情此景有些许眼熟，她跌落在地，“啊啊啊！Emrys！是Emrys！！”  
她身边那些被被生命之杯控制的杂兵一个个倒地，趁此机会骑士们不知何时已经解开了绑住手腕的绳索，轻而易举抢走了他人的佩剑，Arthur顶开钳制参与了进去，顿时场面一片混乱，Morgana还瘫坐在地上，“拦住他们！抓住他们！”Smith喊叫着，召集其他的活人来抓他们，但年轻力壮的男人们带着老人和“女人”杀了出去。  
只要没有了不死军，他们突围倒也不是太难，狭窄的楼梯是关键，他们边战边跑，可无论怎么转弯，前方总有敌人，Arthur汗流如注，背上的伤口又裂开了，湿淋淋一片黏在身后。他们连拉带拽把Gaius推进一扇门，“我们得从地下室的暗道出去，那儿连着森林，告诉我你们在那备了马？”Arthur喘着粗气看向Leon，后者点点头：“是有马，但现在我们能不能到那儿？外面走道上全是人。”他们稍微缓了一口气，门外撞击声不断，士兵们还在赶来——“不能等了，人只会越来越多。”  
“准备好了？”他们对视一眼，拍了拍腿上有伤的Kay，“再坚持一下。”就冲了出去。  
Percy抢了一个敌人的身体挡在最前面当盾牌一样推开所有障碍物，短暂地打退了一拨人，他怒吼一声拆下门板挡在通道上堵住身前的来敌，“快！快走！！”  
Kay却挤开他以体重靠在门板上，“我的腿反正也跑不快，”他推了一把Percy，“你快走。”  
Percy还想要说什么，Kay吼道：“快走！！后面还有用得着你的地方！”  
高大的骑士深深看了他一眼，追王储去了，  
漆黑的通道漫长仿佛没有尽头，出口在栏杆后面，白晃晃的洞口仿若午夜天空的月亮。  
Percival撞开栏杆，拔剑守住了这个出口，“快上马！”里面不断有脚步声传来，“他们在那！”另一边士兵们喊着绕过城墙朝他们冲过去，“该死！”Elyan迎上去，Arthur也想要帮忙，Leon却拉住他，把缰绳塞进他手里，“林间酒馆集合！”骑士低声道，“快走！”  
“不！”Arthur抽出了剑，“殿下！快走！！”Elyan吃力地击退了一先到的小批人，后面还有人正在赶来。  
“如果我一个骑士都没有了！就算活着又有什么用？！”Arthur咆哮，“拿什么为你们报仇？！”他连走动都吃力，要战斗其实已经不可能，但他哪怕是靠着马也要站着。  
Percival已经和冲出洞口的人交上手，他即便力大无穷也寡不敌众，不一会儿大家就被十几个人包围起来，他们逃走的希望已经如此渺茫，但每个人都无法放弃，就连Gaius都伸手把一个靠近的士兵隔空摔了出去，战士们震惊地看着他，“怎么，虽然疏于练习。”老人说。  
“看来我们要么死在这儿，要么就因为成为魔法的帮凶被Arthur砍头咯？”包围中Elyan抽空开了个玩笑。  
Arthur神色复杂地撇开头，苦笑，“该死的魔法。”他握紧了剑柄，背上鲜血直流，颤抖的胳膊几乎挡不住一次攻击，他的朋友们关照着他，Gaius也尽量帮忙，但人太多，他缺乏练习的魔法无力回天。  
年轻人把老人和“女人”保护起来，包围圈在缩小，他们只是在做垂死之争。  
Arthur把剑戳在地上好支撑着站立，他的腿都在抖，“我很抱歉，Arthur，”老医生查看他的背，“我很抱歉瞒着你，”他轻轻念咒语，试图治疗Arthur的伤口，“我真的很少用咒语治疗了……谁知道……”他叹口气，看来见效不佳。  
“所以……我说魔法靠不住。”Arthur费力地回答。  
“我还以为你对魔法改观了呢。”  
一把女声加入了刀剑碰撞声，他们的敌人一个个飞出去，速度比Gaius的准头好多了，最后，一道弧形的火墙轰地横跨在涌来的士兵和Arthur他们之间，那些人惨叫着，呼唤更多人来支援。  
来人抬起兜帽下的脸，下颌到脖子上有一块疤痕，但无法掩盖她的美丽，Abigail面对众人吃惊的目光瞥了马匹一眼，“我欠你的，Pendragon，你们还等什么？”  
“哦天呐，谢谢你女士。”Leon他们轻出一口气，扶过Arthur，女巫的手捂在他背上的伤口处默念咒语，“谢谢。”王储的呼吸声明显减轻了，他坐上马。  
Abigail看向那道火墙。  
“你不和我们一起？”骑士们驱马问道，她微微一笑把兜帽拉得更低了些，“放心，我能照顾好自己。”  
“我相信Harper应该还在等你。”Arthur拍马之前说道，女人轻笑着转过身去，“他会很高兴你对他的关心Arthur，走吧，去寻找你的命运。”  
雷鸣声中，大雨倾盆而下。  
*  
黄昏时分，Arthur一行人到了林间酒馆，这儿也是他们第一次遇见Gwaine的地方，人来人往很适合掩盖行踪。  
“没有人影，他们还没到。”他们一个个都湿透了，罩着斗篷坐在酒馆的角落尽量不引人注意。Gaius查看了Arthur的伤口，“她的治愈术很高明，我们还是得找个地方让伤口恢复干燥。”老人家皱着眉头。  
Arthur却看向Percival：“Kay，他……”  
“抱歉，殿下，我——”高大的骑士低下头。  
“不……”Arthur打断他，缓缓地脸冲向地面，兜帽低垂看不见他的表情，“该道歉的是我。”声音低沉，像是一声呢喃。  
“Arthur……”Gaius的手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，苍老的嘴唇开阖似乎想要说什么，但最后什么也没说。  
“当务之急……我们不能久停，追兵很快就会来。”Leon轻轻地打破沉默，“我们得在被人发现前离开。”  
他们走出酒馆，雨只小了一点儿，茫茫雨帘将整个森林笼罩起来，冰冷的空气令人瑟瑟发抖。  
“这个时节不应该有这么大的雨，还有那闪电，真的是Merlin干的？”他们牵着马，Elyan虽然前天晚上见识了Merlin的魔法，但他还没有完全接受这个事实。  
“我讨厌冰冷的雨，即便能很好地掩盖掉我们的足迹。”他们走进雨中，地面都是坑坑洼洼的水坑。  
“那是什么？”Percival突然说，大家抬头看去。  
空中一只鸟冒雨飞来，在大家的惊诧目光中它跌进了Arthur的怀里，“Arthur，你跟我说过的那座有圆桌的城堡，我们在那等你。”是Merlin的声音，而那也不是一只鸟，“是那只树叶龙！”Percival喊道，可不是吗，红色的“围巾”还挂在它的龙脖子上十分醒目，它在Arthur手心里跳了跳，抖了抖翅膀上的水。  
老人一头雾水：“什么？和Pendragon有什么关系[]？”  
“我们走。”王储简短地说，小龙跳上他肩膀钻进了他的兜帽中，看样子是不打算在雨中起飞了。所有人跃上马匹，Arthur一言不发，带队的他就像一个影子，即使在Leon担忧地叫着他的名字询问他的伤口是否能承受这样强度的奔波时，也没有回应，只沉默地骑行在队伍前面。  
天色渐晚，浓密的乌云不利于分辨时辰，他们已经出了树林，出现在面前的是广阔的灰色草地，连绵起伏的黑色山丘，即使隔着唰唰雨声，浪花拍打着岩石发出的震颤依旧传到他们脚下，再往前走就将是大海了。  
Arthur带头继续朝前跑去，“城堡在悬崖上。”  
他是对的，Merlin在悬崖脚下迎接了他们，他甚至没有戴斗篷，湿漉漉的黑色刘海一缕缕盖在额头上。  
“Arthur！”看见他们，前男仆就跑了过来，“Gaius！我拿回生命之杯了！”他高兴地宣布，拉着马缰让王储下马，可当其他人都下来了他也没有动静，“Arthur？”Merlin仰着头去拉他，裹在斗篷中的女人便就这样再一次掉下来砸在了他身上。  
[]Pendragon众所周知直译是“钢笔龙”，所以和树叶龙可能有些不可名状的关系~（瞎扯  
20  
雨快停了，零星的雨滴砸在城堡石砖上，啪嗒啪嗒，像计时器。  
“Arthur发烧了，原本就有伤在身，又淋了雨，国王又……唉……最近他的负担太重了。”Leon从楼上下来，坐到壁炉边烤火，“他为了救我们还发表了违心的演讲……说他不想要王位。”他们对Lancelot和Gwaine说了城堡里发生的事情经过。  
“Merlin不下来烤火吗？他也淋湿了。”Percival抬起头张望，巫师不在这里。  
“他不可能离开Arthur。”Gwaine咧了一下嘴，继续盯着火炉。  
“他们把楼上的壁炉点燃了，没有打火石，你知道怎么办到的。”Leon做了个鬼脸，与其他人相视一笑，魔法，已经可以用来开玩笑了。  
“所以……整个卡梅洛特都已沦陷，所有人都背叛了Arthur？”Lancelot问道。  
“我不知道，Gaius说如果人们忠诚，那么迷惑人心的魔药是不会起作用的，但现在……你们知道，Arthur变成了女人，这大大动摇了他的地位，原本只要有他在谁也不会听Morgana的。”  
“她一定是把药水掺在了城堡酒水里，不然不会这样……除了我们几乎都中招了。”  
“没中招的也都被杀了，该死。”  
“我有个疑问……你们听到的Morgana说Arthur再也变不回去了甚至……怀孕？谁能解释一下？”Gwaine尖锐地指出了所有人都在回避的事。  
他们看向上方。  
此刻Arthur趴在城堡楼上的一间尚算完整的房间里，地板上铺着收集的布料作为临时的床铺，背上的伤口被重新包扎好，Gaius和Merlin在这间屋子的壁炉旁坐着，守着他。  
“我真的没有想到她会用这样……残忍的方式来折磨你们。”老医生在房间里走来走去，Merlin面对壁炉缩成一团。  
“她算好了一切，她找到你们的时候Arthur的月经期应该过了，”Gaius停下来看着学徒，“你照顾好他那期间的需求了是吗？”  
Merlin点点头。  
“时间算得很准，所以她很确定Arthur已经怀孕，即使你们逃出去……她下的药剂一定很强力——可真的没有发生什么？催情剂的效果是不会无故中断的，”老医生面对壁炉喃喃自语，“你们不可能没有……Arthur胸口那些吻痕这些天了也没消，你们非常疯狂，Merlin。”  
“可，Arthur说我们没有——”Merlin委屈得要哭了。  
“好吧，或许Arthur说的是真的，你们……的确没有，至少你看到的未来Arthur是个男人。”老人坐回Merlin身边，“上帝啊！”Merlin捂着头，“关于那个……”  
Gaius看向他，Merlin回避着他的视线，“我不确定我那是未来，Gaius……”  
“什么？”老人翘起眉毛，“预言水晶还告诉了你什么？”Gaius追问。  
“水晶洞显示Morgana把它藏在她姐姐的故居，我和Arthur去过一次，”Merlin点头，“但我还看到了更多，Gaius，我看到了……Arthur……”他吞咽了一下，水晶里，Arthur依旧是女人的模样，但她穿着礼服，王冠戴在她的头上，金灿灿的头发与金色的冠冕交相辉映，她怎么看都是一个女王。  
“女王？”Gaius沉默了，他们面对壁炉一时说不出话来。  
过了好一阵子，“他不会原谅我了，对吗？”Merlin的声音支离破碎。  
“……上帝……这就是说，泉水展现的并不是未来？而是陷阱？为了让你拿走生命之杯。”Gaius分析道，Merlin点点头：“山洞巨人警告了我，不要动不属于我的东西。”  
“但那是智慧泉水，它知道你的弱点，知道你肯定会拿走。”Gaius深深地叹口气。  
Merlin把头埋在胳膊里。  
“好吧……Arthur应该不会怪你的，既然事后他还在Hunith面前替你说话。”Gaius又叹口气，在Merlin僵硬的背上拍了拍。  
Arthur依旧发着低烧沉睡着，对这场谈话一无所知。  
“他如果知道……再也变不回去，就不会原谅我了……都是我的错……”Merlin闷在胳膊里哭起来，“他不会原谅我了！”  
Gaius看了他一眼，又回头看了一下王储确认他没有被这哭喊声吵醒。  
“我不这么认为，Merlin。跟我说说那根魔法绳索。”Gaius拨弄炉火。  
Merlin头也不抬，只断断续续抽泣。  
“为了你，Arthur来找我询问智慧之泉的位置，我看到了他手上的绳索，Merlin，我知道那是什么，”老御医循循善诱地继续道，“你知道吗？”  
Merlin泪眼婆娑地抬起脑袋看他。  
“Arthur手上的绳索不见了，这一定是有理由的，你忽略了什么，绳索解开的原因。”  
Merlin胡乱擦了一把脸，吸了吸鼻子，“我都告诉过你了……我看到未来Arthur会死，就拿走了水里的杯子，泉水涨起来，Arthur来了想要把我拖出去……”他沉浸在回忆里，Arthur那样不管不顾地要救他连自己的命都不要，胸口就涌起一阵疼痛。  
等等，Merlin记得第一次下水看见Arthur双手用剑戳石块，金色的绳索在水中发着微光，是的那时候绳索还在，但……但他孤注一掷重新沉回水里打算亲吻Arthur的时候……没有，水中没有金光，那时候绳索就已经消失了！！  
那之前发生了什么？！  
白发苍苍的药剂师一直在高低眉下睨着他，等他自己得出结果。  
Merlin没有察觉，自顾自回忆下去——他把王储拉出水面，要Arthur离开，但Arthur甩开了他的手，说……  
/我不会一个人离开的！/  
……就是这个。  
那之后金色的束缚就消失了……为什么？因为Arthur愿意为了他去死？  
“他做了什么，是不是？”Gaius似乎洞察了他的所有想法。  
Merlin完全呆住了，耳畔全是一条条线索：Spring只要他唱一首歌作为代价，在听说这个魔法后笑称“朋友之间可不会用到这个”，Kilgharrah则说“魔法是他自身的意志，如果强行斩断将会伤害到你们两个人”！  
魔法是他的意志，而他当时全身心地想要Arthur，留住Arthur，得到Arthur……然而一旦Arthur回应了他……他的目的就已经达到了。  
他满足了，他的魔法也满足了……  
Merlin的喉咙里发出被呛到一般的呜咽，他捂住嘴，浑身发烫面红耳赤，“我……”  
“看来你明白了，”Gaius摇摇头。  
“我……”Merlin抬不起头来，“怎么会……？难道Arthur……”难道Arthur爱他？就像他爱着Arthur那样？  
“要知道，这大概属于一个非常古老的结合仪式，未婚夫妇在神明面前交握双手，神用一根金色的丝带将他们绑起，当他们彼此许诺终生，那根丝带就会消失……他们也将厮守终生，”老人换口气，“这也是现在婚礼上‘缚手礼’[]的由来。”  
说到这儿老人神态揶揄：“但由于你只绑了Arthur一个人，不知道这场婚姻是否得到了神明承认？或许绳索消失意味着你们离婚了？”  
“那不是真的！”Merlin喊道，他条件反射地排斥“离婚”这个想法，“我们不可能……”他抵挡着这巨大的诱惑，Arthur爱他？又或者，那只是朋友之间的忠诚？  
可是，Merlin想要的不仅仅是朋友的承诺，而Arthur给了他，绳子才会消失。  
Merlin再也说不出话来，他深深地埋下头，“不管怎样，你们离不开彼此，Merlin，所以那就是为什么我认为Arthur不会真的怪你，他会原谅你的。”Gaius用过来人的眼睛瞅着他如同儿子一般的学生，眼看着后者的面庞在火光下就像烧红的炭火一般发亮。  
“至少，他会尝试，不是吗。”Gaius回过头去，Merlin注意到了也往回一看，Arthur金色的睫毛下，眼睛反着光。  
“Ar……Arthur？”Merlin与他对视了一会儿，终于意识到他的王子是醒着的，轰地一声，心跳就像城堡外轰鸣的海浪一般冲散了他所有的神智。  
他听到了多少？！  
[]这儿终于提到了巨人和智慧泉水的来历，熟悉北欧神话的应该早就看出来了，就是众神之王奥丁为了喝一口智慧井的水付出一只眼的代价，获得了智慧和预见未来的能力。具体故事去搜索一下就知道啦~这儿我设定巨人得到了神的一只眼，同时也就得到了神看见未来的能力~  
[]缚手礼，也有叫束手礼/执手礼，英文是“Handfasting”，在古英语里就是“婚约”的意思，来自凯尔特风俗，古代相当于试婚，真的会绑住一段时间，这段时间内男人满意就可以正式结婚，不满意就可以抛弃女方和孩子。现在苏格兰等地区还在婚礼上使用这个象征性仪式，主婚人在新人握住的双手上缠绕一块布或者各种丝带彩带，形制不拘。  
21  
“到底是怎么回事，Morgana说的。”坐起来喝过水，Arthur突然说。  
Gaius知道他说的是什么：“这个古教仪式，据说是女神的祝福，她把男人变成‘更高贵的’女人，书上没有说变回去的办法，但说了如果怀孕就将会一辈子保持女人的姿态，”医生清了清嗓子，“所以……Arthur，你清楚发生了什么，我必须得问，Merlin真的当父亲了吗？”  
一直缩在一边浑身僵硬的Merlin抖了抖，他看上去要晕倒了，或是恨不得投身壁炉。  
王储倒是很镇定，他看了一眼御医，又瞟了一眼胆战心惊的Merlin，“不他没有。”  
呼。  
Gaius长吐了一口气，Merlin更是如释重负，他剧烈地呼吸着，久久地闭着眼没有睁开，半晌才呢喃着：“感谢上帝！”浑身脱力了似的一屁股在Arthur身边坐下，“这太好了，谢谢，感谢老天，你还要喝水吗？”说着他就把水壶递过来，完全回到了男仆的轻松样子。  
但Arthur盯着他，Merlin眨眨眼，显得有些困惑。  
“Arthur？”Merlin把水壶又伸了伸，“女人”的嘴唇缺少滋润又起皮了，Merlin发现这已经是最近的常态——他们无法在城堡里享受稳定供应的葡萄酒和蜂蜜酒，也不是总有时间取到清洁的水源。  
突然，Arthur抓住他的手腕，“唔！”Merlin手一抖，水壶掉落在地板上，“你曾经想要毒死她，什么时候，为什么，”王储几乎咬牙切齿，“你到底有多少事瞒着我？”  
“Arthur……”Gaius想要劝说，但两个年轻人此刻眼中并没有其他人。  
“她”的直视着Merlin受惊的眼睛，瞳孔在昏暗的室内放大成一个黑洞，然而周围一圈蓝色的虹膜依旧清晰可辨。  
“你一直在对我撒谎！！”Arthur咆哮着，虽然因为发烧和虚弱他的声音缺乏分量，但依旧气势逼人，“你对我说过一句真话吗？！”  
“当然我有！”Merlin条件发射地反驳，“我……我会告诉你所有的事Arthur，等你好一点——啊！”Arthur显然不接受他的说辞，他收紧了手指，Merlin尽量克制着自己的应激反应，但经验丰富的医师还是看出了端倪：“你的手腕怎么了Merlin？”  
“没事，我只是……”巫师想要把手抽回来，但Arthur那么用力，他根本动不了。  
王储低头去看Merlin的手腕，“另一件秘密，是吗？”Arthur瞥他一眼，搓起了他的袖子。  
Gaius惊呼：“你这孩子！根本没处理过伤口？”  
Merlin的手腕有着一圈触目惊心的伤痕，看上去已经有些时日却几乎没怎么愈合，雨水浸染过的关系，即使是结痂的地方也红红的似乎发炎了。  
Arthur愣了，Merlin刚要起身，王储却又拉住了巫师的另一只手拉开衣袖。  
Merlin的双手手腕都有类似的伤痕。  
“这是Morgana干的？你挣扎得过头了。”Gaius叹道，捡起水壶领着他的学生去了火边包扎。  
Arthur盯着Merlin微微弓腰的背影，下意识地抚着自己的手腕。  
不是Morgana。  
他的心脏一阵一阵抽痛，Arthur紧紧闭上眼又睁开，发生过的事宛如昨天——他抵抗侵犯时手腕的剧痛，Merlin赶到后的杀戮，当他看到Arthur的双手，便轻轻地覆盖了上去，挪开后Arthur的手腕恢复如初……Merlin一直不肯扎袖子，洗土豆弄得袖口全是水……  
Arthur以为魔法可以瞬间治愈他的伤口，他一直以为……但精通治愈咒的那位女巫母亲也做不到这一点，Merlin怎么能？他从来没有想到过。  
“我们需要谈谈。”他说，紧紧握着自己的手腕，咬着牙。  
*  
Gaius下楼去了。  
月亮坠到了窗口上方，银白的亮光从窗口洒进来，冷冷清清就像溪水死去后变成的幽灵。  
“我们当然可以谈……但你需要多休息——”Merlin坐在离王储几步远的地方，Arthur打断了他：“就现在，Merlin，就是现在。”  
Merlin吞咽了一下，“好吧。”  
他们可以很清楚地看见彼此的表情，但Merlin不明白Arthur脸上此刻是哪一种，王储开口了，语气不那么愉快：“那么，谈。”  
Merlin的心脏紧缩了一下，他不知道Arthur刚才听到了多少，得出了什么结论。  
“从……所有你瞒着我的事开始说起，我说的是——所有事，你明白吧。”Arthur依旧坐在那儿，腰部靠着他卷起来的布料堆，眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着他。  
Merlin点点头，“嗯，好，我猜……”他嗫嚅。  
“你可以坐着一件一件说，”Arthur看向壁炉，“我不介意你要说多久。”  
Merlin有些吃惊于Arthur的坦白，他别无选择。  
“我想想，呃……从哪里开始说……”Merlin双手在膝盖上无意识地摩擦着布料，显得局促不安，“从你出生就有……魔法，开始。”Arthur提示他。  
Merlin吞了吞口水，偏头看着Arthur，深吸一口气呼出来，“好吧……”  
他觉得自己在被审判，Arthur隔他那么远，在月光那边等待他交出真相，就像无情的神祇等待他献上心脏，好放到秤上称一称[]。  
而我的心早就给你了。  
Merlin苦涩地想，抱着双腿开始说起来。  
*  
“我妈妈，你见过她，她说我还是个婴儿的时候，就会让东西在家里飞来飞去，杯子啊，碗啊……甚至还有壁炉里烧红的木炭……她吓坏了，她害怕别人知道了会伤害我，也害怕我会伤害到自己，所以从小到大她都要我装作普通的小孩。我一直奇怪为什么只有我有这个，这很困扰，你知道我……一部分讨厌这个能力，憎恨我总是要隐瞒，但一部分的我又很喜欢这个……我喜欢我能让瓶子里枯萎的花朵恢复生机虽然妈妈一看就会骂我，但她喜欢那朵花，我摘回来的时候她笑得那么开心……我喜欢在冬天为家里点燃火苗，因为太冷了而雨水又把木柴淋湿了。我还……庆幸我有魔法，因为……如果我不能，Gaius可能在第一次见面就死了……他从二楼摔下来，我用了一张床接住他——”  
“所以Gaius一开始就知道。”Arthur冷冷地插道。  
“是的……”Merlin舔舔嘴唇，“他冒着巨大的风险收留了我，帮我瞒着国王……巫师猎人……所有人，”Merlin紧张地瞥了Arthur一眼，“他甚至好几次代替我坐牢，你不会怪他对吧？他只是为了保护我。”  
但Arthur没有回答，“还有谁知道？除了Gaius和你母亲。”  
Merlin有些忐忑不安，他迟疑不绝地揪着裤子，下定了决心：“Will，就在那次我们回埃尔多的时候他发现了……他去世后很长时间只有Lance，他见到了我使用魔法。”  
Arthur对这个答案锁紧了眉头，但他没有发表评论，虽然Merlin死死地盯着他，可没有读心术谁也不知道Arthur那金色的脑壳里到底在想什么。  
“现在……你们都知道了。”  
Arthur眼睛周围的皮肤抖了抖，他垂着眼帘似乎在回想最近发生了什么，虽然他俩都知道根本不可能需要特意去回忆。  
最后，王储咬牙，“继续。”  
Merlin叹口气，“我……我的能力有时候很方便，但也带来了更多的麻烦，它越来越难以控制，所以我来到了卡梅洛特，我妈妈相信Gaius能帮助我。我一开始也不明白为什么是卡梅洛特，我看到广场上的行刑，我觉得她一定是疯了才把我送到这个地方来，”他苦笑着摇摇头看向Arthur，发现对方露出一个他熟悉的表情，“深有同感但别想我会说出来”或者“不敢相信我居然和你这白痴看法一致”那种。  
Merlin笑了起来：“她真是个疯狂的妈妈，但后来……我知道了原因，我知道了为什么，为什么其他的小孩都没有魔法而我有，还有为什么她要我来找Gaius，因为……”他停顿了一下，Arthur一直看着他，他继续说下去，“因为我父亲会魔法，而Gaius认识他。”  
Arthur皱起眉，他微微扬起头，有些诧异。  
“你也认识他，”Merlin说，Arthur更吃惊了，“你见过他，你和他交谈过，”Merlin回想起过去，眼神有些遥远，Arthur被吊足了胃口：“我知道他的名字？”他思索了一下，突然离开了靠着的布料，“难道……他被处决了？”  
Merlin眨了眨眼：“什么？等等……你和要被处决的死刑犯交谈过？”  
Arthur别开头，“不，没有。”  
Merlin撇嘴的样子表示：你一个字我都不信。  
王储闭上嘴似乎想要重新靠回去，Merlin微微一笑：“他是那个御龙士，Arthur，我们一起去找的他。”  
“公主”睁大了眼睛，“她”呆坐在那儿，眼珠子轻微地转动着像是在搜索回忆，“那是你父亲？！他……他被——”  
“是的，他为了保护我，被Cendred的人杀了。”Merlin神态黯淡，微微垂下头。  
Arthur用手撑起自己，试图站起来，“为什么你不告诉……如果我知道他是你——”  
Merlin急忙过去阻止他，但他何时又能真正阻止这个王子呢，即使现在变成了女人？Arthur在他的支撑下站起来，他们面对面，“你应该告诉我的！”他抓着Merlin手肘的袖子，有些激动。  
“可是……”Merlin抿嘴，像一个勉力的微笑，他扶着Arthur的胳膊，“没关系Arthur，已经过去很久了，我已经……接受了。”Merlin低下头，深深地吸一口气再轻轻地呼出来。  
Arthur的手离开了他的手肘，来到他胸前，抬起Merlin的脸朝向自己，好像在生气：“永远不要对我撒谎，Merlin，不要/再/对我撒谎。”他看向前男仆，怒气冲冲的表象下，蓝色的眼睛在月亮的微光中几乎透明，“不需要，Merlin，不再需要了。”  
Merlin愣着，眨眨眼。  
Arthur就这么凝视着他，他也凝视着对方。  
不知道为什么，不知道什么时候，他惊觉眼眶那么灼热，几乎难以忍受，他一眨眼水珠就像决堤一般涌出来：“谢谢……我是说……好的。”他吸了吸鼻子。  
“但没关系，Arthur，他没有离开很远……虽然我只是和他相处了几天……我刚认识他，他有好多事都没来得及告诉我，我依然感觉到他在这儿……你知道？在某个地方……”他哽咽着，感觉面颊一热，Arthur正替他抹去泪水。  
Merlin顿时连吸鼻子的动作都放轻了，他不想吓着那只蝴蝶，希望那温暖停留得久一些，再久一些……他摒住了呼吸，感受Arthur的指腹从脸上抚过，虽然那手指的尺寸不对但那是Arthur的温度，女性的声音，熟悉的口音，轻轻地几不可闻地传来：“我知道……”  
Arthur的手揽住了他的脖子，微微用力把他搂过去，Merlin僵硬地靠在了矮了他半头的肩窝里，“我知道……”叹息的声音就在耳边，Arthur的手掌在他背上滑动，掌心温暖了他整个脊背，整个人，整颗心。  
收紧怀抱，Merlin压在王储的肩膀上痛哭失声。  
二十年没见过的父亲，一朝重聚眨眼却又天人两隔，一直埋在心底的痛楚和委屈，隐瞒真相的愧意，刻意的自我安慰，所有的伪装，多年的隐忍，都在这一刻消弭殆尽。  
所有不甘都随着眼泪，流走了，身上的重担仿佛一下子卸掉了，一切过往都不再重要。  
他自由了。


	19. Chapter 19

22  
过了很久Merlin才慢慢停了抽泣，他靠着壁炉边被烧暖了的石砖墙，Arthur就在他身旁，避开背后的伤口侧着身子倚在他身上。其实Merlin想要把Arthur抱在怀里拢在胸前环着他，但他当然也知道那是奢望，Arthur知道了大概会暴打他的头。  
但他们不知何时起一直握着手。他感觉那么舒适，那么暖洋洋的，想要就这样睡过去。Merlin不想说接下来的话，可他明白他必须得说，他答应了Arthur再也没有谎言，他想要结束这一切。  
只是亲口否认自己撒过的谎显得那么愚蠢和罪恶，“——那是你母亲，”Merlin用力地把喉头的肿块咽下去，“她说的也是真的，那不是我第一次听到真相——但……我很抱歉……我不能让你杀了你父亲，你会后悔的，我不能让你那么做……”他轻轻用力地握住Arthur放在他掌心的手，生怕它的主人改变主意挪走它，“……我不能……我……我很抱歉……”  
Arthur没有挣脱，只是动了动头，在Merlin的肩上蹭了蹭。  
“我知道。”  
在吸鼻子的断续声响中他们沉默了良久，Merlin甚至怀疑Arthur睡着了，“你还在哪儿听到我母亲的死因？”  
Merlin告诉了他Nimueh和卡梅洛特的恩怨，Uther憎恨魔法的根源，Morgana噩梦的原因，回答了Arthur最开始的问题——为什么要给她下毒，“你在门外保护我们，但这一切的起因就是Morgana，诅咒来源于她，来自她对卡梅洛特对你父亲的恨，她选择了成为诅咒本身……只有她死，你……其他人才能活下来，我、我别无选择Arthur。”  
“我就奇怪为什么突然那些黑武士都消失了……”Arthur叹口气，“每一次，我莫名其妙赢了都是因为你？”他抬起头，隔了一段距离去看Merlin，似乎是因为太近了有些看不清。  
Merlin也因此注意到Arthur的表情，“她”被冒犯了一般皱着眉头，好似午餐的肉少了一样撅着嘴，下巴上挤出了不满的纹路，“当然不是，我猜我只是帮了忙？”Merlin连忙说，Arthur眯起眼睛，Merlin条件反射地强调，“真的！”  
他平复下来的心跳又有冲动的趋势，以前Arthur每次眯起眼睛试图威胁他的时候，他都以为是自己想逃避被打头而转开视线，从来没有想过是因为眯起眼睛的Arthur显得又性感又可爱，那么孩子气，让他心里油然而生一股怜爱……笨蛋Merlin，他在心里对自己说。  
Arthur眯着眼瞅了他一会儿，“不要哄我，Merlin。”  
“……我没有，”Merlin嘀咕，“如果不是你拖住了它们的注意力，我不可能杀掉那些怪物，如果不是你决心要面对危险，我也不会有机会——你选择路，Arthur，我只是跟随你。”  
王储有些惊讶，他眨了眨眼睛。  
“你是在害羞吗？”Merlin不怕死地揭穿。  
他立马被打了。  
“闭嘴，白痴，”Arthur重新靠回他身边，轻轻地叹口气，“这些年我们的确……解决了很多麻烦。”  
“是的……”Merlin偏偏头，Arthur的头发在他脸上滑过，痒。  
“说说那条龙。”Arthur道，声音低沉。  
Merlin告诉了他关于龙的一切，龙的预言，还有德鲁伊们对他的称呼，他们口中的未来……Merlin一直不停地说啊说啊……他第一次这样感觉到解脱，所有的事他都可以不用隐瞒，也不想再隐瞒。直到他说累了不得不停下来休息的时刻，他才发现他们俩不知道什么时候并排躺在了壁炉前温热的地上，面对着面。  
他们有时而昏昏欲睡，时而又因为一个紧张的话题而警醒来——“你受伤那次？”“不我才没有晕倒！”“你——放走了龙？！”“你曾救了Morgana？”“我不信！！”“疯了，你真是疯了。”“上帝啊……”“你是怎么活到现在的？”“你确定？”“你这个笨蛋！如果你早告诉我——”  
Arthur有时震惊得不相信他说的，有时非常自责，有时他会因为痛恨Merlin当时的谎言骗而转过头去不看Merlin，由于背上有伤他无法自由活动，否则他肯定翻过身去背对Merlin了，巫师很庆幸他只能趴在地上撇过头，等气消了他又会转过来，“我恨这个，Merlin，我不允许你以后再这么做。”  
但更多时候，他在Merlin说话间看向他的时候，静静地回视。  
Merlin从来没有想到过，Arthur会是这样一位优秀的聆听者，当然他们曾经也在篝火边或多或少谈过心，但那些时刻往往像火堆里冒出的火星一样转眼就消失在夜空中。  
他们终于说到了Freya，她是Merlin绕不开的一个心结，是被他藏起来的人之一，是唯一让Merlin起过离开卡梅洛特这个念头的人，如果不是她的离去，或许一切都会有所不同。  
“……我不怪你，你也没有选择，她……她也没有选择，”Merlin想到那个姑娘露出一丝笑容，“她变成了湖中仙女，她说如果有需要我们可以求助——”  
“是你可以求助，”Arthur别过脸去，“而我杀了她。她肯定长得很漂亮，看看你的样子。”  
Merlin愣了，他的样子？  
“她不怪你的，她是个非常善良的女孩儿，真的。”  
“你为什么没有带她离开？”Arthur的胳膊曲在胸前好方便他趴着，原本转过去的头偏回来一半，额头靠着地板，声音沉闷，“你喜欢她，很明显。”  
黑发的巫师默然，“那是……过去的事了，”我喜欢过她，他心道，是的，但现在我不止是喜欢你……Merlin想要Arthur的脸转过来，现在“她”脸冲着地板的样子像是在生闷气，不知为何透着无法言说的可爱。  
可Arthur叹了口气，缓慢地爬起坐好，Merlin也坐起来，“为什么你要留在卡梅洛特，Merlin，为什么你要继续当我的男仆，你很强，你可以离开，你可以做任何事……”Arthur终于问出了他的问题，“为什么？你说你不需要奖赏，如果是这是真的……”  
“那是真的！”Merlin急切地回答，却不知道该怎样继续，他张口结舌，“因为……你身边很危险，我想要保护你，但不是为了奖赏！你是我朋友！我们一直是这样的不是吗？我已经习惯当你的男仆了，”他低声呢喃，“除了我还有谁能忍受你的坏脾气……”  
Arthur条件反射地挥手拍了他的头。  
“你就不能正儿八经一次回答我的问题？”王储喊道。  
“我很认真！真的Arthur！总有那么多人要杀你，天知道是什么原因！哦对了或许是因为你父亲杀巫师，如果我离开了，你就被杀了怎么办？别忘了我就是因为救了你才成为你的男仆的！我能做到，我能保护你，无论如何我会的，拜托相信我！我没有离开就是……只是因为你……我从来，从来没有想过要伤害你，我希望我的魔法能做些对的事，保护我的朋友，只是这样……”  
Arthur盯着他，久久地，叹口气道，“我不相信……”王储用手抹了一把脸，“不敢相信我居然靠你保护，这一定是出了什么错。”  
“那这个错出了好多年了，从我到卡梅洛特的第一天开始。”Merlin忍不住。  
“你不要太得意，”Arthur横他一眼，又低下头，“所以……你跟着我，是因为我们是朋友。”  
Merlin张开嘴，他可以回答“对，当然”，他心想，这也没错，他们的确是朋友。  
但他不想这么回答，他答应了Arthur，再也没有谎言。  
再也，没有，谎言。  
说起来很容易，但……至少他现在多了一丝勇气，Merlin吞咽了一下，如果金色绳索的消失真的是他推测的那样——那么他是不是真的可以说出口？他的真心话，他真正想要的，诚心诚意渴求的……近在咫尺的。  
Merlin盯着Arthur的手，就摆在他俩之间，直到刚才他们还靠在一起，拾起那只手握住，十指交叉，多么容易的动作啊，只要他敢。  
他敢吗？Merlin咬牙，告诉Arthur真相，他可以吗？  
“为什么你要亲我？”Arthur突然说，“如果我们只是朋友，在泉底为什么你要……”  
Merlin的心脏扑通扑通在嗓子眼跳动着，他抬眼看向Arthur，他的心上人——这个词实至名归，Arthur显得那么无辜，杏仁状的蓝眼睛上眉毛垂着，等待他的答案。  
*  
Arthur想要一个答案。Merlin的答案也是他的。  
还在昏睡时，他迷迷糊糊地听到了一些对话，Gaius和Merlin在讨论着泉水和绳索的事……在泉水中的一切都发生得太突然了，他手腕上的绳索突然消失，Arthur还来不及深究为什么，Merlin就跟下来吻了他，把他推了出去。  
他清楚地记得山洞里发生的一切，所以他知道Merlin为什么要绑住他，现在他知道了为什么绳索会消失。  
/我不会留下你一个人/  
这是真的，Arthur咀嚼着他自己说出来的话，他无法逃避这个答案，他无法放开Merlin，即使那家伙背叛他，欺骗他，侵犯他……他也无法让Merlin走。  
他就是不能。  
他曾经深爱着Gwen，这也是让他煎熬愧疚的一件事——他对不起Gwen，他以为自己爱她，但在埃尔多，他亲眼见到Gwen和Lancelot的彼此回避的眼神，心里居然没有一丝不快，他甚至是庆幸的，庆幸自己不是唯一那个心中有愧的人。  
多么不光彩啊。  
但即使如此，Merlin也是他的。  
他很难用“爱”这个字眼，这是他对Gwen，对父亲，甚至对过去的Morgana可以使用的词，但他对Merlin……他更倾向“拥有”。  
那是爱吗？他不懂。  
直到Merlin在水中吻了他。  
——现在，他知道Merlin还有很多瞒着他的事，这让他焦虑，让他愤怒——他必须有全部的Merlin，所有的Merlin，但他根本没有得到，他只有一个模型，而真正的Merlin藏在另一个地方，另一个由魔法、秘密包裹起来的地方。他对此一无所知。  
Arthur气愤于他的保留，恼怒于当你瞒着一个人一切，一切，你却靠近我，亲吻我，甚至……你怎么敢！！  
他分明那样愤怒过，但残存的最后一丝愤懑也在听到Merlin的故事后全消失了，一切就发生在他身旁，他经历了，但Merlin的版本如此不一样，他从来没有注意到，没想过要去注意，其实都发生在他眼皮子底下，他只是……无视了，是他，导致Merlin的隐瞒，因为他不在意，就像Morgana说的，他没有做错什么，他只是什么也没做。  
他没有做Merlin能够信任他的事，他没有让Merlin感觉到安全，是他把Merlin、Morgana推了出去，是他的所作所为失去了曾经拥有的一切。  
Morgana走了，开始恨他，可Merlin……他从来不哭，他那柔软的心被他故作坚强地包裹起来了，任由内在流血也不给别人看见，不给Arthur看见。  
即使是现在，Arthur已经得知了几乎所有的一切，可他还是不满足，“为什么你要留在卡梅洛特，Merlin，为什么你要继续当我的男仆，你很强，你可以离开，你可以做任何事……”  
你离开我可以轻松很多，不用小心翼翼遮遮掩掩，你应该和心爱的姑娘一起离开，去一个自由的国度，过幸福快乐的日子。  
Arthur干巴巴地嚼着这个想法——如果Merlin离开他会快乐，他会放手吗？他能放手吗？  
在泉底为什么你要亲我？如果只是朋友……为什么？为什么你要把我身上的伤口挪到你身上？为什么你愿意为了我命都不要？  
Merlin牵起了他的手，缓慢而温柔地将手指与他的手指交叉在一起，Arthur抬起头看向他，“你是我的朋友，Arthur，你一直是……但，但我想要更多，”壁炉在他们身后熊熊燃烧，Merlin的耳朵在火光中红得透明，还有他的眼睛，哭得红红的像只小动物，水蓝色的眼珠子晶莹透亮，嘴唇红润饱满，舌头舔了又舔似乎在为接下来的言语做准备，“我想要更多，Arthur，我……不想只是作为朋友。”  
Merlin停下来吞咽了一下，“我爱——”  
Arthur直起腰，含住了那双唇，把他所有的话都咽了下去，所有，呼吸，惊喘，呻吟，所有Arthur能够到的地方，他的嘴，舌头，牙齿，上颚，迷人的颧骨，脸颊的凹陷，笔挺的鼻梁，英气的眉弓，浓密的睫毛，修长的脖子，突兀的锁骨……  
他用手一一确认，确认如今Merlin是他的了，从真相到谎言，每一分每一秒都属于他。  
他终于得到了。  
23  
那是一个短暂的吻，又如此漫长，长得足够世界掉个头。  
Arthur轻轻地离开他，嘴唇分开发出暧昧的水声，他们的眼睛里荡漾着对方的目光，波光流转，在Merlin来得及说出任何字句破坏这氤氲的氛围之前，Arthur凑过去又亲了一口，这一次他们贴得更久了一些，导致分开的时候嘴唇被迫拉开而发出了更羞耻的声响。  
Merlin被喜悦和不可置信冲得整个人都呆呆的，他傻乎乎地笑着，哦上帝啊，Arthur亲了他，两次，还有比这更不可思议的事吗？  
“蠢脸……”王储瞅着近在咫尺的前男仆的脸，“什么事那么好笑？”他呢喃着，琢磨着让这家伙张嘴，他想要咬一口Merlin的舌头，嗯……或许所有。  
“没什么！”Merlin咧着他那白痴的笑容，Arthur每次看到他这样笑都很想打他，因为那样才能把奇怪的冲动压下去，比如，扑上去亲吻他。  
上帝承认了吧他爱死了Merlin笑起来天真烂漫的样子，就好像这个世界没有阴霾，未来一片光明，可以驱赶走一切哀伤和不公，他就有那么美好。  
Merlin几乎瞬间就发现了不对劲，“Arthur？”他担忧地抚上女人的面颊，王储欣慰又忧伤的一瞥令他心碎。  
哦，是的，Arthur在今天，失去了父亲。  
“抱歉……”他呢喃，垂下头去，轻轻地把Arthur揽进怀里。  
方才他们数次提起过Uther，但彼时Arthur的注意力大多在魔法和秘密上，这时候，悲伤才姗姗而来，Arthur与Merlin心意相通后的心安，将这一讯息带来的伤痛渲染得更加浓重了，他也有了可以肆意哭泣的肩膀，而那个人正抱着他，精瘦的胳膊箍着他的，支撑着他。  
窗外，云层正在散去。  
*  
Uther的葬礼在太阳出来的一瞬间就开始了。  
山丘上，Arthur注视着旗子被降下，直到卡梅洛特的城墙阻挡了他的视线。  
一缕青烟在城墙头飘起，意味着卫兵熄灭了每一根火把，意味着旧王的离去和新王的诞生。  
朋友们远远地等在王储身后，等着他。此刻，他似乎已经不能被称之为王储了，Morgana已经加冕为王，他只是一个逃亡的流浪儿。  
一个连自己父亲的葬礼都无法出席的失败者。  
Merlin驱马来到他身旁，一声不吭，但Arthur似乎能听到他的声音，就像往常那样，他本身的存在就是无言的安慰。  
“唱一首歌吧，Merlin。”Arthur突然说。  
魔法师眨眨眼睛。  
“就唱那首，你给巨人唱的。”  
Merlin垂眸应允。  
那是他从一位云游商人处学来的，有着悠长的调子。  
*  
曾经，我也离开了家乡，  
我追寻真理，爱，还有无止尽的荣耀，  
离家的道路漫长而荒凉，  
但我在乎朋友，战友，和陌生人的目光。  
曾经，我还能找到回家的路，  
那是蜜一般的地方，有我的母亲和父亲的坟墓，  
我曾采下洁白的野花，放在爱人的发间，  
她是那么美，那么耀眼夺目。  
曾经，我有着坚定的信仰，  
海洋湛蓝，天空晴朗，  
我的孩子跟随我的脚步，  
再也没有回来啊，再也没有回来。  
曾经，我还记得家乡……  
那儿有我爱的人，恳求我不要离开……  
让我再次踏上归程吧……  
看呐，我找到了回家的路。  
*  
Morgana的追兵根本没有受到葬礼的影响，他们日夜奔波逃避追捕，至少生命之杯在他们手中，Merlin也可以无顾忌地使用魔法了。  
但作战时，Arthur总是要他待命，并对其他人要求：“不要杀了他们，他们是受到魔药影响的普通人。”  
是不忠诚于你的普通人！Merlin在心里想，可他无法狡辩，任何普通民众得知自己的王子变成了公主都会动摇的。  
无法下重手的结果就是他们疲于奔命，Arthur本来就有伤在身，Merlin的治愈魔咒又不那么灵光，没有草药库存的Gaius也很伤脑筋，他的伤势好得很慢。不过比起外伤，所有人都知道，现在压在Arthur身上最重的那道枷锁，是他的责任和他目前处境相悖这一事实。  
Morgana上位没有多久，她残酷无情的名声就已经传播到了卡梅洛特的边境，这儿的人们刚得知自己有了女王，紧跟而来的就是更加严苛的赋税制度。  
还有全盘推翻Uther旧政，取而代之对巫师极度纵容的新策。  
一时间，巫师们成了新贵族，其他国家的巫师们也闻声而来涌进这原本驱逐他们的土地，新仇旧恨，卡梅洛特在短短一个月内成了恐慌和灾难的国度。  
“Morgana到底在想什么？她把国家搞成这个样子……对她有什么好处？”Gwaine坐在火边嚷嚷着，完全罔顾使眼色让他闭嘴的Lancelot。  
Arthur就坐在他对面，好似没有听到他在说什么。  
“她不需要什么好处，成为女王就是她想要的一切，”Leon跟道，“与其说成为女王，不如说打败Arthur，把他最在乎的东西踩在脚下使劲折磨才是她的重点。”  
Arthur依旧一言不发，沉默地拨着木柴。  
最近他十分安静，谁也没心情说笑话，他也几乎不露出笑容，但他也不抱怨。  
Merlin总用担忧的眼神瞅他，但偶尔，只有他俩在一起的时候，Arthur会靠着他叹息。  
“我该怎么做，Merlin，我该怎么做……”  
Merlin宁愿过以前那种动不动挨打时不时挨骂的日子，也不希望现在这样，眼看着爱人憔悴消瘦下去，就连他都不知道Arthur现在到底是多自责，愤怒、悲伤和苦痛他都埋在心里，根本不和任何人说。  
甚至，当团队里的大家提起反攻的任何计划，Arthur都兴致寥寥，“放弃吧，没有人会赞助一个没有继承权的女人一兵一卒。”最开始他还这么反驳，到后来，Arthur对任何建议都无动于衷了。  
最终，十二月过去，那一天到来。  
“你们应该去其他国家的骑士团里谋求一席之地。”  
一月的上午很冷，他们躲藏在一个山洞里，外面正下着雪。  
“Arthur？”  
所有人都震惊地看着他。  
而他站在山洞口，望着外面白茫茫的世界，单薄的身影挡不住雪地明晃晃的反光。  
“跟着我已经没有任何好处，我说，你们得离开。”Arthur好几天没有说过这么多话了，看样子这番话在他嘴里已经嚼了很久。  
“Arthur，我们不是为了好处跟随你的——”Leon率先说。  
“我知道，”Arthur没有看向他的骑士长，他回过头去，雪景映衬得他脸色更加苍白，“但不能这样下去了。”  
“Arthur——”其他人都站起来。  
“如果你们还把我当作领队，那就服从我最后的命令，我命令你们解散。”Arthur终于正视了他们的眼睛，从他们脸上一一看过去，“等雪停了就走吧。”  
Merlin想要说些什么，但他张张嘴还是决定什么也不说，他不怕Arthur赶他，但他担心……他害怕听见Arthur会有那个念头。  
这段时间天气越来越冷，Arthur和他之间的距离也似乎越来越远，一个月前在城堡废墟里开诚布公的那一晚仿佛是一年前的事了一般，他们没有时间享受亲密的恋爱时光，总是在赶路，总是在听闻沿途的悲号，并解决那些使人沮丧的事故。  
他俩都没心情谈情说爱，偶尔一个眼神，擦过的指尖，疲惫的拥抱就是全部。  
雪还没有停，但Arthur叫上了Merlin准备离开，Gaius因为腿脚不好，早早被安置在了埃尔多过冬。  
“你得说服他！卡梅洛特还指望他呢！他不能就这样……”Leon小声地和Merlin说着，Arthur已经走到雪地里去了，谁也不敢去拦他，谁也不敢违背他“最后的命令”。  
“我不知道……”Merlin焦虑地看向那个人的方向，他居然已经走得那么远了。  
“实在不行就用魔法！！你可是魔法师！！为什么Morgana可以改变人心？你不能吗？”Gwaine叫嚷着，“改变他的想法！！去啊！！”  
“那不是真的！Morgana的做法低劣无比！我不能这样对他！”Merlin喊道。  
“为什么不能！他难道真的要放弃一切？你难道真的要看着他放弃一切？王国？人民？责任？你知道他不能！我都知道！”Gwaine一把拉过Lancelot和Percival，“你们说是不是！说啊！”  
大家都看着他。  
Merlin何尝不知道！  
“你的确应该做点儿什么，Merlin，他会被自责压垮的，你会失去他，”Lancelot仿佛洞悉一切的眼睛注视着他的朋友，“做点儿什么。”  
“是啊，做点儿什么。”  
“我们都无能为力。”  
“他只有你了。”  
不然你会失去他。  
Merlin猛地转头看向Arthur的方向，那儿已经只剩下一个黑点，Arthur没有等他。  
他点点头。  
“我们会等你消息，你知道怎么找到我们，”他们每个人都揪下了几根头发放进一个小布包里交给Merlin，“随时。”  
Merlin带着朋友们的嘱咐追着Arthur而去。

第二部完


	20. Chapter 20

第三部  
1  
亚瑟一脚深一脚浅走着，雪地吞噬着他的温度，也磨损了他的体力。他也想要等梅林，但他的骄傲不允许他停下来。  
身后一直没有传来脚步声，茫茫雪地中，只有他自己踩着雪地的沙沙声，回荡在天空下清晰而孤寂。  
突然，有什么东西一下子冲到了他面前，挡住了他的视线也吓了他一跳。  
那东西蒲扇着翅膀，差点儿撞在亚瑟的脑门上。  
“嗷！”  
悬在空中的树叶小龙发出了稚气却霸道的吼叫，似乎在警告他不要动。亚瑟后撤了一下头，那只小龙绕着他的脑袋转圈，女人跟着它转了个边，就看见远远地一个身影正在朝着他跑来。  
梅林跑得气喘吁吁，快到达的时候还踉跄了一下——亚瑟指望他能稳住自己不要摔倒，但最后还是不出意外地摔在了雪地里。  
亚瑟叹口气，树叶龙飞过去了，他却没动，就这么看着梅林在雪地里挣扎着爬起来。  
“我很好！完全不需要帮忙！”巫师嚷嚷，抖了抖头发上的雪。  
亚瑟哼了一声，这个笨蛋，他大步一跨靠过去粗暴地拍掉嵌在他领口的雪块——因为很快梅林就会因为它们掉进衣服而惊叫起来的。  
“但还是谢谢！”梅林对他绽出三分得意七分喜悦的笑容。  
天呐，亚瑟忍不住在内心里叹息，为什么他还能笑出来？为什么他还能笑得比白色的雪地还晃眼？亚瑟转过头去，“别再摔到了，不过我猜你不会听。”  
梅林急急忙忙地跟上他，“我们去哪？”  
亚瑟头也不回，“你有什么主意？”  
梅林似乎吃了一惊：“你问我？！”  
“不，我问这只树叶鸟呢。”亚瑟翻个白眼，那只树叶小龙并不知道自己被点名了，正高高低低地飞在他们前方探路。  
“好吧，如果你问我……”梅林迟疑了一会儿说，“我想去一趟水晶洞。”  
亚瑟皱起眉头：“水晶洞……就是那个你可以看到未来的地方？”  
“是的，我想……我该去一下？你觉得呢？”梅林期待地看着他。  
“可是你说每次你看到未来都很难受，你刚用它找到生命之杯……”亚瑟低下头，“这么快又去第二次我觉得不是个好主意，而且我也不想知道我将来会在哪个乡下种地。”  
“亚瑟！”梅林嚷着，“你不是真的放弃王位了对不对？”  
亚瑟没有回答他。  
梅林咬牙，比一个骄傲自大的亚瑟更伤脑筋的是一个自暴自弃的亚瑟。  
“好吧，既然你决心要去种地，我也不拦着你，反正很快你就明白你根本不是那块料，皇家大屁股。”梅林气呼呼地喊道。  
亚瑟实在懒得伸手打他，但他还是推了梅林一下，后者跳了好远才避免再摔一跤。  
*  
傍晚时分他们到了目的地，康沃尔，这是亚瑟母亲的娘家，也是现在他的舅舅阿古温所管辖的地区。  
虽然之前在埃尔多有听说亚瑟还有个舅舅，但这么多年以来，梅林从来没有见过他，也没有收到过这位领主给他外甥捎来只言片语——毕竟所有的文书工作都是梅林先替亚瑟处理的。  
“你确定吗？”站在城堡附近，亚瑟停下来，梅林担忧地再次确认。  
“不。”亚瑟回答，他盯着城墙上悬挂的旗帜，上面绣着一只鸟，在夕阳中旗子飘扬就像鸟在飞翔。  
“但他是我最后的亲人……也是唯一有可能帮我的人了，”王储吸一口气，深深地吐出来。  
他们决定第二天早上再求见，但梅林知道亚瑟也在犹豫。  
“他可能不会相信我是他的外甥，或者，他羞于见我，甚至他可能会把我赶出去。”在旅馆的房间里，梅林给亚瑟准备了一个洗澡盆——鉴于他现在完全不用伪装烧水过程了，亚瑟很快就舒舒服服地坐在了盆子里，梅林则背对他清理着衣物。  
金发女人一边搓着身体，一边分析着明天会遇见的境况。  
“为什么你不让莱昂他们来？至少他们能证明你的身份，你就不用担心这个了。”梅林的肩膀耸了耸，抖抖手中的衬衫，亚瑟越过他的肩膀看见那件沾满了汗渍和尘埃的衬衫以肉眼可见的速度变成了白色。  
“他一直在这么做，显然，”亚瑟嘀咕，低下头去捞起一捧水浇到背上——他背后的伤口已经差不多愈合了，而且梅林还用了个咒语防水，“带着他们来……一起被拒绝？不，梅林，他们不应该受到这样的屈辱。”  
“唉，好吧，反正我只是个男仆，你就不介意我被丢到泥巴堆里，明白了。”梅林夸张地叹口气，抓起一条裤子抖了抖。  
亚瑟盯着他的后背一时气结，他知道梅林是在开玩笑，如果是以前他也只会不屑一顾地略过，但现在不一样了。  
“我……不是……”他张嘴又闭嘴，半天没有找到合适的语言，直到梅林察觉到了不寻常回头瞟了他一眼，“怎么了？”  
沉吟了半刻，亚瑟带着些怒气开口：“我……你不一样，明白了吗？”他的脸庞微微涨红，冲着澡盆的水面，心不在焉地捞水淋了淋肩膀。  
这下轮到梅林僵住了，亚瑟说得如此直白，让他差点儿被心脏梗住，他忍不住的嘴角上翘，半天也缓不过来。  
过了好一阵，梅林深呼吸，“我明白……反正我已经见过你很多次最糟糕的样子了，我不介意再看一次。”他故作轻松地叹道，把手伸直了扬外套。  
澡盆里的亚瑟翻了个白眼，向后靠着澡盆壁胳膊搭上去，淡淡地回答：“你是见到过太多了……该看的不该看的都看了。”  
梅林一顿，继而被外套上抖下的灰尘呛到了，咳得昏天黑地。  
亚瑟笑起来，朝着黑发男人泼了一把水，“笨蛋。”  
*  
晚上他们并排躺在客栈的木板床上。这是他们近期来第二次睡在一间屋子里，上一次的经过梅林还历历在目，包括晚上的春梦和第二天的事故。  
“明天你是怎么打算的？他什么样子？你见过他吗？”梅林始终不放心那个他未曾谋面的男人，一个对外甥不闻不问的有权有势的舅舅。  
“我……上一次见他是13岁的时候，父亲生日……他送了我一把小刀，摸了我的头，”亚瑟声音很轻，像是睡前呓语，“我以为……他会让我想起母亲，但……我不知道，他不像我想象中的样子……他们说他不像她……”  
“那么……你不喜欢他咯？”梅林侧身面对亚瑟的方向，王储偏头冲着他嘟囔：“我不知道……说不上喜欢不喜欢……”  
梅林心中更不安了，“让我先去见他吧，我告诉他你的意愿，如果他想要帮忙……或者他有善意，我能看出来，相信我，我知道。”  
亚瑟看着他执拗的眼睛淡淡微笑，“不会有事的……无论如何他是我舅舅，最多只会把我们赶出来罢了。”  
梅林为这短暂的笑容呼吸一窒，他太久没有看到亚瑟的笑颜了，现在只剩下他俩，王储似乎也放松了很多，梅林意识到遣散其他朋友们或许是一件好事，虽然对他们很不公平。  
就在他晃神的这一会儿，亚瑟伸出手来搂住他的脖子，轻轻地，两人的嘴唇碰了一下，“别担心了……早点儿睡吧。”他温柔地说，朝着梅林翻个身把头埋进了男人的胸前。  
洗过的金发还有些许水汽，带着皂角的清香，梅林束手束脚地把手掌放在亚瑟背后，听到胸口传来轻轻的叹息，他便也松了一口气软下身来把人抱紧了些。  
亚瑟打了个哈欠。他也跟着打了个哈欠。  
不一会儿两人就睡着了。  
*  
梅林睁开眼睛，瞬间就明白了自己在哪。  
那个梦。  
他不是很清楚为什么会有这样一个梦，但他猜测应该和亚瑟有关，因为此时此刻他就躺在自己身边——梦中的自己身边。  
男人的亚瑟，久违到让他忍不住伸手抚摸那高挺的鼻梁，棱角分明的脸庞。  
“梅林？”轻哼着，王子往他掌心蹭了蹭，察觉到了自己男性的嗓音，清醒过来左右看看，“又是这儿……”他呢喃着坐起来，审视自己男人的身躯。  
“你记得这儿？”梅林笑道，他梦中的亚瑟也有记忆？  
“当然……”想起了上次那个梦，亚瑟忍不住吞咽，“你也记得。”  
“嗯……”梅林耸肩，脸上有些发热。  
“我知道，”亚瑟看他，“我希望在现实里我也是这样子。”  
梅林抿嘴笑：“当然你想。”  
亚瑟盯着他，“为什么你那样笑？”  
“怎样笑？”梅林摸了摸自己的脸，是他的脸没错。  
“就好像我是个笑话。”亚瑟不赞同地蹙眉，咬着牙根。  
“什么？我没有！”梅林喊道，梦里的亚瑟脾气也很大，他暗自嘀咕。  
“你就是那样笑了！”亚瑟一把捏住他的脸，把梅林的嘴搞得嘟起来，连话也不能好好说，只能“呜呜呜”地哼哼，他拍打亚瑟强壮的胳膊，好吧他已经有很久没有碰到这具身体了，梅林张开五指抓着亚瑟虬结着肌肉的手臂，念念不舍无法撒手。  
亚瑟的手劲儿放松了些，“我想念这个……”他喃喃道，单手捏着梅林的脸颊凑了过去，霸道地亲在他嘴上，把他压在地面，捉住梅林不安分的双手抓住向上，一只手就制住了他的扭动并分开了他的双腿。  
“亚……亚瑟！”梅林在四唇分开的间隙喊叫出声，“什么？”他上方的王子不耐地回答。  
“我们……我们……”梅林有些喘，“我们这是……？”  
“我不想在梦里还和你讨论那些，梅林，那些可以等我醒来和真正的你说，”王子倨傲地宣布，再次俯身下去，“乖一点儿，男孩，让我做个好梦……”  
梅林脑子有些短路……这个亚瑟的说话口气太像真正的亚瑟……他来不及细想，亚瑟强势的亲吻掐断了他的思绪，宽大的手掌已经探进了他的衣服，剥掉了他的裤子，梅林惊喘着曲起腿，然而王子一点儿不客气，胳膊一横就捉着他的膝盖再次向两边掰开。  
梅林奋力把自己从湿漉漉的深吻中拔出来，那真的耗尽了他所有的自制力，他感到自己一览无余，伸着手想要挡住亚瑟的脸，“亚瑟！等等……”  
可亚瑟没打算等他，强硬地卡进腿间，还穿着裤子的裆部从梅林赤裸的勃起上蹭过，硬梆梆的两根性器隔着布料撞在一起，“唔……哈……”亚瑟在他上方低喘，梅林动情不已，伸出的手转而探向亚瑟的裤头，三下五除二地解开它，迫不及待地让俩人裸呈相见。  
亚瑟的勃起红红的，像他的其他地方一样结实，饱胀的头部在往外渗着透明粘液，梅林舔了舔嘴唇吞咽了一下，只听见亚瑟在他上方低吼一声，梅林刚抬头就被一个狂乱的吻捕获了，亚瑟几乎是啃咬他的唇和舌头，梅林忍不住咬回去，他们的下半身无章法地互相蹭着，伴随着两人的闷哼，亚瑟松开了手，向下抓住他们俩的勃起好蹭得更有效率一些。  
梅林可没有受过这种刺激，他张着嘴喘气，亚瑟的脸颊贴着他的，滚烫，布满汗水，“我要……我得，梅林……给我？”王子呼唤着他，梅林没法好好思考，“亚瑟……哈……”他随意地回应，只顾着在他手中耸动胯部，亚瑟的手已经全被俩人的体液打湿了，滑溜溜的。  
“我想进去……梅林我想进去……”亚瑟啃咬着他脸上的皮肤，他的脖子，梅林还没有明白他说的进去是什么意思，就已经感到臀缝里顶了个什么想要侵入他——“疼！”他喊道，挣扎起来，“啧！”亚瑟懊恼地咋舌，“为什么就不能梦简单点儿……”  
梅林正纳闷，后穴那根粗大的东西离开了，取而代之插进了一个细了很多的异物，他不舒适地扭动了一下，亚瑟一手握住了梅林的整根阴茎阻止他，“啊！”黑发的年轻人喊叫出来，之前两个人的握在一起不免总有些不够，现在亚瑟温暖粗糙的掌心里全是他，只是简单的滑动都能让梅林喊出声来，可亚瑟不仅不动还坏心眼地还用拇指堵着头部出口摩挲。  
“亚瑟！亚瑟！求你……”梅林脱口而出，他想要亚瑟握住他动一动，身后那根钻进他身体里的东西是一根手指他已经明白了，他不介意，只要亚瑟动一动，那根手指变成了两根、三根，分开他的动作有些刺痛，但他可以忍受，他在亚瑟允许范围内扭着身体，试图制造哪怕一点点儿轻微的摩擦，可亚瑟只用亲吻敷衍他，那只强制的手掌握着他的阴茎就是一动不动，相比起来臀缝里的动作却越来越夺人心神，梅林难耐得要哭了。  
突然，手指撤出去了，梅林还没来得及困惑，一根更热的，更壮观的东西从入口朝他顶进来，梅林张着嘴，感到他正在被填满，“呼吸……”亚瑟的吞咽声和着命令在耳边传来，梅林的大腿打着颤，但他听从了，他短促地吐吸，攀着面前强健的脊背，接受了全部的亚瑟。  
他们紧紧地嵌合在一起，梅林觉得胀痛，可这时候亚瑟动了动手掌，“啊啊啊……”梅林终于哭出来，当亚瑟撸动他的时候，后穴里也正在被激烈的摩擦，梅林快疯了，身前的快感和身后的酸胀感交织在一起，他在这混淆的冲击下丧失了自我，白光召唤了他，一切都不复存在，只剩下亚瑟的热量笼罩一切。  
2  
亚瑟感到全身暖烘烘的，这感觉似曾相识，他往被子里缩了缩，怀里有一具温热的身体提醒了他，他身边睡了人。  
他和谁一起睡觉了？那一瞬间亚瑟有些茫然，他可不能在成婚之前搞出小孩！父亲的警告言犹在耳，亚瑟吓得一个激灵醒过来，低头一看，黑色的脑袋钻在他丰满的胸前，黑色的头发，好了他清醒了，梅林。  
亚瑟倒回枕头上，枕头里面也不知道塞的是什么硬梆梆的，他长舒一口气，想起了昨晚的梦。  
上帝，他动了动腿，感觉到女人的腿间也有些异样，女人也会梦遗吗？他很怀疑。  
但那股动情的残留感是不会错的，现在想起一些细节，他的会阴都会有些酸酸的。  
梦里的梅林积极又可爱，天呐如果他现在不是这副模样，他立马就想把梦付诸实践，这么想着，亚瑟低下头去找到梅林的脸蛋，托着他的下巴让黑发男人抬起头来，梅林睡着的样子更年轻了，真的就是个男孩，亚瑟爱怜地想，而自己在梦里和他做爱了，让他那张饱满的嘴放肆喊叫呻吟……  
亚瑟吞咽了一下，俯身吻上去，摩挲着，“唔……”男人发出梦呓，亚瑟恶作剧地把手伸下去，可他刚碰到梅林的裤子，还没来得及做任何事，黑发男人就剧烈地弹跳起来，“亚……亚瑟？！”  
“是？”王储皱眉，梅林坐起来了，他缩成一团整个人看起来懵懵懂懂的，带着刚睡醒的糊涂劲儿，亚瑟把手从被子里拿出来搓了搓拇指，刚才他碰到了梅林的裤裆，指尖有些潮湿。  
看到他的动作，梅林的脸轰地涨红了，“我……我……嗷嗤！”他惊惶之间想要后退，但这窄窄的床哪有多余的位置，咕咚一声就带着被子掉在了床底下。  
亚瑟翻个白眼，露出被取悦的笑容。  
“你梦见什么了？”他趴在床沿坏心眼地问道，不出所料刚从被单里挣扎出来的梅林又把脸埋进了布料里，“不……不告诉你！”  
“在梦里我是男的还是女的？”亚瑟继续问，梅林的脸都要烧起来了，他嗫嚅着“混蛋”，从被单下露出哀怨的眼睛：“你能……别拿我取笑了吗？”  
亚瑟哈哈笑着，“那还有什么趣味？”他翻了个白眼，总算是放过了梅林的大红脸，“起来吧，我们今天还有外交任务呢。”  
梅林躺在地板上嘀咕了半天“菜头公主”才起来。  
*  
等一切收拾好俩人下楼，梅林正要问亚瑟吃什么早餐，后者突然凑近了在他耳边小声道：“角落里三个门口四个吧台两个。”  
巫师只诧异了一刹那便明白了。  
“不要暴露魔法。”亚瑟轻声嘱咐，他们放慢了脚步下楼，踩上一楼地板的瞬间那帮人就放弃了伪装，纷纷抽出长剑扑了上来，一时间酒馆里打成一团。  
那些人似乎训练有素，如果不是梅林谨遵吩咐悄悄地使用魔法下绊子，亚瑟一个人恐怕要吃亏，因为不想杀人避开了要害他厮打得气喘吁吁，梅林心疼不已但也无可奈何，最后他干脆拆了一块天花板来砸晕剩下的几个混蛋。  
“莫嘉娜真是不死心。”亚瑟归剑入鞘，狠狠地踢开倒在酒馆门口的杂碎准备出去。  
梅林来到他身后打算跟着他出门，却陡然被停住的亚瑟撞到前胸停下了——“公主”的其中一个好处，就是不会让他撞得太狼狈。  
“亚瑟？”梅林愣愣地看着亚瑟蹲下去，把刚才踢翻个边的人的腰带扯起来，看清楚上面烫了一个纹样。  
巫师不清楚发生了什么，但亚瑟的脸色变得十分难看，王储站起来，把其他倒下的人的随身物品全都检查了一遍，梅林摸不着头脑，但他能看出来这些人都用着锻造优良的长剑，不是什么游民莽夫，穿着也显得有些档次。  
亚瑟扯起兜帽遮住自己的脸，一声不吭地离开了酒馆，梅林后知后觉地发现没多久他们已经离开了城区，这根本不是去领主城堡的路，而是完全相反。  
“发生了什么？亚瑟？你不去找你的舅舅吗？”梅林小步追着疾走的王储，却没能得到对方回应。  
即便迟钝如梅林也知道一定发生了什么，他担忧地紧跟着亚瑟，陪着他沉默地进入了萧瑟的树林。雪还没有融化，冰冷地阻挡在他们前进的路上。那个略显娇小的背影在他前方随着步伐无声地摇晃，似乎满盈着愤怒，又似乎在哭泣，梅林不知道为何这么觉得，他等待着，等着亚瑟愿意告诉他。  
临近中午的时候他们已经走了很远，早就离开了阿古温的领地，如果梅林没记错，这儿是奥丁的领土，亚瑟的步子慢了很多。他也该筋疲力尽了，梅林心想，他要留意一下扎营地才行。  
果然，在读懂亚瑟这件事上梅林未逢敌手，不多时王储的肩膀撞在树干上停下来，树枝积累的雪沫簌簌下落掉在他身上。  
“亚瑟？”梅林拂掉那些雪，也不知是哪来的勇气，或许是昨晚梦境里的肌肤之亲，让他有了自己除了仆人之外好歹也算恋人的底气，他努力地把亚瑟冲着树干的身躯扳过来面对自己，“到底怎么了，我没有惹你生气对吧？和我说话啊。”  
“她”又沉默了一会儿，在胸口的衣服里掏了掏，扯出来一枚圆形的东西拍在梅林胸口，挣脱了他的怀抱走了两步依旧背对他，巫师拿着东西仔细一看，那是一枚徽章，正中间雕刻了一只展翅的鸟。  
“这是……我母亲家族的徽章，属于……阿古温，现在。”亚瑟摘下头顶的兜帽，梅林可以看到他冻得通红的耳朵和鼻尖，“他是我舅舅！”亚瑟咆哮。  
梅林想起在酒馆临走前亚瑟的行为。  
在皮带上烫制所属国家的纹章是每个骑士的荣誉所在，就像绣了徽章的披风一样宣示自己忠诚的对象。  
而那些人的皮带上烫着的，不就是这只鸟吗！  
“亚瑟……”梅林攥紧了手中的徽章，一时间不知道说什么好。  
“那些人……根本没有要谈话的迹象，我无论怎么回忆，他们都没有……他们不是来找我的，他们是来杀我的，我知道……”亚瑟的发丝颤抖着，梅林挪过去把他搂进怀里，亚瑟猛烈地颤动着，“他想要我死！！！我的亲舅舅！！！”  
梅林咬紧牙根，用劲按住手中的身躯，拼命地抱住这个人，湿热的暖意穿透了他胸口的衣物，不一会儿那一块就变得冰凉，一如他的脸颊上的泪痕仿若被北风刮开的裂口，冻得生疼。  
阿古温。梅林咀嚼着这个名字，充满湿气的眼中金光闪过。  
3  
莱昂带领伙伴们回到埃尔多与盖乌斯汇合，胡妮思、盖乌斯和格温都已经搬离了村庄，躲在之前梅林带着亚瑟去过的山洞，据说梅林的父亲也曾在那儿生活过一段时间。  
盖乌斯想了些“办法”让莫嘉娜派来的人找不到这里，大雪也帮了一些忙。  
胡妮思见到他们便问“安”现在怎样了，是不是还和梅林一块儿，他们是否还闹别扭——大家含糊其辞地说她回家了。胡妮思再也问不出更多细节，只好深深地叹气，缓缓地摇头。  
而兰斯洛特和格温之间那隐约的火花瞒不住任何人，可能除了珀西瓦尔，所有人都知道他们互相有好感，可怜的兰斯或许喜欢得更多。但这不是一个好念头，骑士们甚至包括高文都对此忧心忡忡——和君主看上同一个女人往往是悲剧的开始，虽然兰斯的忠诚毋庸置疑，但这对他来说必然也是一场折磨。  
“我们或许得告诉她们真相。”一天高文走进洞窟时盖乌斯提议，其他人正在洞外生火烧汤，珀西瓦尔和兰斯洛特站岗，伊利安在姐姐身边搭个手，站在洞口的莱昂闻声看过来，“什么？不……亚瑟不会同意的。”  
“哦拜托！”高文抗议，“反正我们也不可能一直瞒下去！”酒鬼骑士对莱昂说，老人压着眉毛看向格温那边。  
“我找不到把他变回去的方法，我已经问过了所有可能知道的巫师，他们都不清楚这个所谓女神的祝福，”盖乌斯说，“而根据梅林在水晶洞看到的未来，是的他可能会是女王。”  
“瞧，女王，”高文把胳膊搭在莱昂肩膀上撇嘴，“一个女王肯定是不能娶一个女孩儿的，而现在这个女孩儿可不是没有其他机会，你知道吧？”  
莱昂看向兰斯，高大的年轻人与格温之间隔着一段距离，他把土豆递给女人，两人小心翼翼地避免碰到哪怕一根手指，交接土豆的瞬间都匆忙撒手，差点儿把那颗削好皮的午餐掉在地上。  
莱昂叹了口气，他也走进洞穴，“那如果亚瑟之后变回去了呢？他爱格温，如果他变回去了……”  
“那可不能怪任何人？谁知道他什么时候才能变回去，而那可是两个活人！”高文抬高了声音，盖乌斯拍了他一下。  
“我打赌亚瑟能理解的，他又不是心胸狭窄的公主，或者女王。”高文压低声音总结。  
另外两个人皱着眉头思索着，盖乌斯叹口气，“我同意，而且……亚瑟对格温或许不会那么执着，我只能说这么多。”  
“什么？”莱昂和高文都盯着老医生，“我记得他变成公主前都死心塌地爱着她！难道变成女人会影响到他的感情？那不可能！”高文喊道。  
“你们在说什么啊？谁？”  
他们三个一起回头，格温正站在洞口，珀西瓦尔他们也回身看向这边，“我想要告诉你们可以吃饭了……但你们刚才提到亚瑟？”格温这个人脸上看看，那个人脸上看看。  
*  
这不亚于一场小型宫廷政变，盖乌斯心想。  
“安……是亚瑟？！”格温喊着，她在篝火边走来走去，所有男人都缩着一半脖子。  
胡妮思一直用手捣着嘴。  
“而且梅林有魔法……安……亚瑟手腕上的魔法绳索是梅林绑上的？很好……这真是……好极了。”格温已经在旁边来回走了十几圈，胡妮思用手掌捂住脸，把掉在额前的碎发抹上去，深深叹口气。  
“我不是故意瞒着你的格温，但你知道暴露梅林的魔法有多么危险……”她率先说道，格温停下来，看向弟弟：“你知道吗？”  
伊利安无辜地耸肩，“不……我不比你早多少……”  
格温又盯着兰斯洛特，继而扫过所有人：“你呢？你们呢？”  
兰斯洛特抿了抿嘴，“我有义务为他保密，抱歉，在卡梅洛特的人知道的越少越好，这也是为了你们的安全着想。”  
“所以……你早就知道了？！”格温敏锐地捕捉到了信号。  
“在你们之前，兰斯洛特还有我和胡妮思是卡梅洛特仅有的知道真相并且还活着的人，”盖乌斯出声救场，“就像兰斯说的，不是不信任你们，在乌瑟眼皮子底下不知道才安全。”  
“亚瑟也不知道。”格温收紧了下巴，她在忍着怒气。  
“对，直到一个月前，和他们一起。”盖乌斯点头。  
“那你们知道……安，抱歉我还是无法把她叫做亚瑟，她是个姑娘，彻彻底底的，我们还以为……”格温来到篝火边看向胡妮思，手指在她俩之间晃了晃，“我还以为他们……”  
“他们？”高文好奇地伸出脖子，他终于可以放松一下了。  
胡妮思扶着额头舔了舔嘴唇，她尴尬地瞥了一眼盖乌斯，“我们还以为梅林喜欢她……”她低声道。  
“那很正常，”高文满不在乎地说道，“我也喜欢她，你们看到——”  
“行行好你闭嘴吧。”莱昂胳膊顶了他一下。  
盖乌斯清了清嗓子，“我相信当他们都是男人的时候……不会有人这么想。”他的下巴挤出三层来，“这是特殊情况。”  
“所以他们真的没有发生什么。”格温完全冲着胡妮思说，咬着牙根，梅林的母亲蹙眉回避了她的目光，沉沉地出了一口气：“我不知道，格温，我不知道……”  
盖乌斯敏锐地追问：“你们发现了？那是莫嘉娜的陷阱，他们不是自愿的。”  
“对……那不是真的他们想要做点儿啥，我是说，你不用想太多……”高文又插嘴，其他人已经听说了莫嘉娜的下三滥手法，此刻都有些尴尬。  
格温发出了小声的尖叫，“上帝啊！你们都知道！”她猛地走开了，伊利安急忙追去，兰斯洛特见状起了一半的身子又坐下。  
女人走远了，远远地能听到她斥责弟弟的声音，让他走开，她想要一个人待着。  
一时间篝火边没人说话，火堆上锅子里的汤汩汩冒着泡泡。盖乌斯皱着眉头沉默了一会儿，他那天下楼留下亚瑟和梅林两个人处理他们之间的问题，也把莫嘉娜说的“怀孕”的事和男人们解释了，但唯独没有细说金色绳索消失的具体原因，他有自己的猜测。  
在那晚之后，他观察了那两个孩子的相处，只能看出已冰释前嫌，再无其他，或者说，有些过于克制了。  
盖乌斯望着格温搂着双臂的背影，心情不免有些沉重。  
4  
这是一个望不见尽头的冬天。  
大雪在众人离开王储的第二天就变得更大了，以淹没一切的态势肆虐这片土地。而亚瑟和梅林没有一丝消息，洞窟里每个人的心情都不好。格温的脾气更差，但正因为这样，兰斯洛特对她尤为照顾了些。  
担忧和焦虑的情绪在人们心中蔓延，只有盖乌斯总是一副老样子，时时刻刻压着一边眉毛看不出他在想什么。  
“我们得补给一些食物用品，下周在埃尔多有集市，这是开春之前最后一次集市了，我们得去，否则就得挨饿了。”胡妮思对老医生说。  
但是这种小地方生面孔熟面孔都立马就会被发现，莫嘉娜的人可能还在埃尔多潜伏着，谁也不能冒险。  
“我们可以装作流浪者？”  
“不可能，这么大的雪！哪来流浪汉？”  
今年的雪的确不同以往，盖乌斯心道，阿尔比恩很少这么大范围下这么大的雪，也很少持续这么长时间，仿佛老天爷有情绪，此刻也心情很差。  
他不禁想到梅林，那孩子曾经想要学会操纵天气的咒语，但当然，最后只在他的小房间里把自己连人带床淋得透湿。  
不知道他们现在究竟怎样了呢？  
此刻的梅林和亚瑟被大雪堵在了卡梅洛特的边界一座偏僻的村庄，梅林很熟悉这片区域——所有和卡梅洛特交界的地方他都不知道跑过多少遍，况且，这儿离芙蕾雅那片湖很近。  
当然他没有和亚瑟提这个。他们已经在旅馆里住了好几天，雪已经能把人的小腿埋住。马在这种天气也走不了，一支商队也被滞留了下来，他们的大马车进不去马厩就停在酒馆门口。商人们大把的时间都花在一楼的酒馆里，与外面萧瑟的景色相比，屋里头可谓是热火朝天。  
“妈的！新税法简直要命！”  
“据说有村子已经开始交了？”  
“什么？！我们年尾才交过租子怎么可能又交？”  
“至少不会有贵人在这么大的雪里出门收租。”  
人们大叫大骂大声说话，借以发泄不管是不是大雪引起的气恼。  
只有亚瑟安静地坐在那，梅林给他带来果酒和肉干，他有一搭没一搭地吃得很细碎，一点儿不是以前大口喝酒大口吃肉的爽利作风。  
“是不是不想吃肉？我拿点儿面包来吧。”梅林起身，亚瑟搭住他的手：“不用了。”梅林低头看着“她”，亚瑟戴着头巾遮住金发，发丝不经打理散落在她脸侧，一身粗布衣服，就像一个普通的农妇。  
“放心我还有钱呢，我还想喝麦酒，你要吗。”前男仆故作轻松地摇了摇他的杯子，亚瑟无奈地放他去了。  
来到吧台梅林忍不住叹口气，在亚瑟面前他不敢这么做，那个人已经足够心烦意乱，他只想让他振作起来，但怎么做？他的王……困囿在这具躯体里，金发也黯淡得失去了光泽，以往总是闪耀着骄傲和自信的蓝眸现在也晦暗无光，亚瑟不是看上去像一个农妇，而是“她”就是。仿佛他已经不是那个五大国首屈一指的战士，不是那个阿尔比恩最耀眼的骑士，最英俊最骁勇善战的卡梅洛特王子。  
怎么会变成这样？  
梅林颓丧地又叹一口气，他该怎么做？看到亚瑟这样，他的心都要碎了，梅林回头往亚瑟的位置瞟一眼，女人呆板地坐在那儿，不吃不喝地就好像在发呆，他鼻子一酸赶紧回过头去，那怎么是亚瑟啊！  
此刻他真的需要帮助，梅林心想，可朋友们都不在，一个认识的人都没有……  
“我受够了！先是该死的黑女巫现在是大雪，我都被困在这儿一个星期了！！”  
梅林抬头望去，一张桌子上的人在吵闹，“我不会再忍了。”一个站起来的男人拍着桌子，“哎呀反正你的衣服都不会坏！”他身边的人叫着，“我才倒霉呢！我的酒都快发酵过头了！再等几天就不能喝了！”  
“不会坏！但等雪停了！集市都早就结束了！我卖给谁？！”男人反问，“你们买？”  
“哈哈哈谁要买啊！”旁边桌子的人喊道，“你那些衣服又不能下地干活，只有大小姐们用得起！”  
“要不送给酒馆老板擦桌子吧！”  
“擦地板也行啊哈哈哈哈！”  
喝多了的客人们一个接一个搭话，站起来的男人一口干掉了自己手里的酒，走过来把杯子重重地敲在吧台上，“妈的王八蛋……”他嘀咕着，吧生给他倒酒，梅林瞅他脸色不对连忙挪远了一点儿，酒馆里的人还在讨论着他的衣服的“特殊用法”，男人看起来越来越生气，他的嘴角都快掉地上了。  
“所有人！”这个男人捶了吧台一下轰隆作响，“听我说！”  
大家都看向他，“我们应该举办一个舞会！”他挥舞着手里新满的酒杯，酒水洒了一地，“我的衣服免费提供给村子里所有的女人！怎么样！但你们得买酒！！你们！你们得买肉！！”他指着一张张桌子，酒馆里的人一时间都愣了。  
“怎么样！珠宝！首饰随你们挑！！但不能弄坏了啊我还要卖的。”他豪爽地宣布完又抛了个媚眼追加了一句。  
酒馆都沸腾了：“舞会！！”  
男人女人们大笑着，有的甚至跳上了桌子开始跳踢踏舞：“舞会！跳舞！音乐！！”  
酒汤泡沫在空中飞舞，梅林忍不住笑起来，他看向亚瑟，后者被这欢快的气氛给搞懵了，正张望他这边用眼神提问呢。梅林咧开一个大大的笑容，没关系，他有预感，一切都会好的！  
*  
很快舞会的消息就传遍了整个村庄，原本哀怨的气氛顿时一扫而光。商队的大马车开到了集市用的平地，积雪被清掉一大块，箱子都搬出来，一时间这儿成了一个临时集会，其他人也把可以交换的物品都挪来。所有尚存姿色的姑娘、妇人纷纷来商队挑选自己想要的裙子配饰为明天晚上的舞会做准备，好不热闹。  
而梅林正想办法让亚瑟离开酒馆：“到时候我们也去看看吧？我已经有很久没有参加舞会啦！你不想去吗？”  
“你讨厌舞会，”亚瑟咕哝，“为什么要去？”  
“谁说我讨厌舞会！是你让我穿那可恶的衣服我才讨厌的！我喜欢舞会！去吧？”梅林的下巴枕在桌面向上瞅着亚瑟，“去吧？去吧？我想跳舞！我还从来没有正儿八经跳过舞！”  
他的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，亚瑟心道，抬眼望着自己的样子像一只毛茸茸的小狗，他轻轻叹口气，“你想去就去吧。”  
“太棒了！”梅林跳起来欢呼，突然他停下来，“我想去就去？你呢？你不来？”  
亚瑟翻了翻眼皮，“对，我不去。”  
“你不去的话谁会和我玩？”梅林又坐下来，垂头丧气。  
亚瑟无奈地睇着梅林头上耷拉下来的狗耳朵，还有他嘟起来的嘴，深深地翻个白眼：“乡村舞会又不是宫廷，没人知道你是谁，去邀请她们就好了。”  
那些只会咯咯笑的傻姑娘，亚瑟在心里酸酸地补充道。  
“可我不想……”梅林嘀咕，歪着头一边脸颊贴着桌面，那桌子上八成积攒了发酵十年的酒渣子，亚瑟嫌弃地想，“好吧好吧，我会去看看乡里舞会的，但别指望我会跳舞。”  
虽然不理想但梅林还是接受了他的提议，又高兴起来，狗尾巴在身后摇晃着，亚瑟眨眨眼抹掉这个幻觉，但在起身上楼的时候还是没忍住揉了揉梅林的头。  
*  
第二天夜晚在所有人的期盼中到来了。  
这可能是梅林见过的最热闹最美好的一次舞会——甚至连卡梅洛特王宫里的那些都比不上。广场中央巨大的火堆辐射着火热的温度，一扫雪天的阴霾，火光映衬着不远处房顶的白雪，把这夜晚照得亮堂堂仿若那天幕就是王宫高耸的屋顶，而那些反射光芒的雪堆就是熊熊燃烧的蜡烛；稻草堆放在火堆安全距离外供人们安坐倚靠；人们搬来一桶一桶的葡萄酒、苹果酒、蜂蜜酒、麦酒——所有你能在集市上买到的酒水这儿都有！大块的肉和香肠在烤架上滋滋冒着油；女人们都打扮得那么漂亮，穿着她们可能一辈子都买不起的高贵服饰快活地笑着、跳着。  
亚瑟靠着草堆喝酒，大概是被欢乐的气氛感染，他难得地露出了些许笑容，梅林正被两个醉鬼拉着在火边转圈，所有跳舞的人都没管什么舞伴，他们捞着谁就是谁。这不，酒馆老板正搂着一匹拉车的驴亲呢，大家都在哄笑，他却浑然不觉。  
不一会儿梅林的臂弯里换了一个人，一位臃肿的农妇，亚瑟分心瞟了一眼，摇摇头嗤笑。  
隔着两步远有年轻男人在大着舌头争论谁更漂亮，因为更漂亮的那个要去邀请“莎莉”跳舞，亚瑟竖着耳朵听了一会儿，猜测那个“姑娘”大概就是正挂在火堆上烤得冒油的羊羔。  
苏格兰风笛换了一个腔调，所有正在喝酒吃肉的人都丢下了手中的食物，“跳舞了！都来！快！”好吧，看来这是一个需要所有人手拉手围着火堆犯傻的游戏，亚瑟皱着眉打算把自己埋进稻草阴影。  
“哦嘿！这儿还有一个落单的！”  
背着光也不知道是谁一把抓住了他，“不我……”他躲闪不及，硬是被可怕的蛮力给拽近了火堆，左手一把被油腻腻的大爪子给握住了，右手手指则掉进了一只柔软的掌心，他低头一看，是一个小小的女孩子，咧着缺门牙的笑容冲着他嘿嘿傻乐。  
亚瑟叹口气，还没反应过来，这一支盛大的舞蹈就开场了。  
朝左转圈——抬起脚——朝右转圈——抬起脚——那个小女孩儿大声喊叫着要亚瑟跑起来：“这边！这边！”在他没反应过来要换边的时候使劲儿扯他。  
他们疯狂地绕着火堆跑动，跳跃，时而松开手拍掌，时而放声喊叫，时而还得举起身边的人转个圈，如此应接不暇，亚瑟忙得没时间去思考，他大笑着，和同样慌乱的陌生人撞在一起、拉手、拍打……这期间他几次和梅林擦肩，黑发的巫师一见到他，原本快乐的笑容更璀璨了几分。  
他大声喊叫着什么，可亚瑟根本听不清，但他们都不在意。  
临近尾声，他俩终于手牵手了，“我都快累死了！为什么还没跳完？！”梅林笑着抱怨，“你缺少锻炼！”亚瑟其实也跳累了，但他怎么会输掉嘴仗。  
作为回嘴，梅林趁着他不留意，握住了他的腰举起来转了一圈，亚瑟在空中惊讶地瞪着他，梅林弯弯的眼睛闪着碎光。  
“我打赌之前没人能举起你？”落地后他们又牵手，前男仆调皮地逗他，“变成女孩儿也不全是坏事是不是？”  
亚瑟翻了个白眼，屈起牵手的那只胳膊顶了梅林的肚子。  
“你真是个暴力的姑娘！没有人会娶你的！”梅林嚷嚷，亚瑟正在想要怎么教训他，“那样你就只能嫁给我啦！”梅林又道，他得意地笑着，亚瑟绯红了脸庞一时哑口无言，思忖这家伙到底喝了多少酒。  
突然舞蹈停了，他们还没来得及喘口气，音乐消失了，笑声变成叫声，围绕火堆的人们被赶到了一起，“发生了什么事！”“怎么了？”人们有些醉醺醺的，不是那么惊惶，但都很困惑。  
“看来你们很富余，”有人说道，他骑在马上，比所有人都高，从他身后 走出更多高头大马，骑着穿锁甲的士兵。  
“静观其变。”亚瑟低声说，梅林点点头。  
“从今天起，税务按照卡梅洛特的新法律交，事不宜迟，现在就收上来吧！”  
“他在说什么？”  
“什么？！”  
仿若当头棒喝，所有人都从甜美的酒香中醒过来，骑在马上的士兵们像是一堵墙般立在大家面前，他们开始赶着人们回家去好挨家挨户收税。  
农民们推拒，反抗，“我们年底已经交过了！”有人喊道。  
“我知道，但那是前王的税金，现在你们还欠着新王的，”领头的那个懒洋洋说道，“快点儿吧！我时间有限，还得去下一个村落呢。”  
“什么鬼新王！那就是个女巫！！”黑夜中不知道谁咆哮了这么一句。  
亚瑟闻声看过去，他并不认识这些人，但眼下，所有人他都看着很眼熟，跳了一晚上的舞，每一个人都已经像是老朋友了。  
领头人跳下马来，朝着那个声音的方向走去，人们纷纷让路，火堆劈啪作响，马儿喷着响鼻，蹄子刨着地发出哒哒的声音，“刚才是你说话吗？”他走到了一个人面前，其他人都躲开了，只有他没有动。  
梅林认出那就是中午在酒馆里号召开舞会的男人，亚瑟握紧了拳头。  
“对，是我！你问任何一个人！他们都会告诉你！那个女人就是个黑女巫！她的心是黑的！她——”  
这个骑士抽出剑的声音打断了男人的发言，他黑色的斗篷上绣着一棵红色的枯树，这枚卡梅洛特的新标志在火光中像地狱的裂缝。  
有孩子发出小声的尖叫，男人们把女人护在后面，屏声静气地盯着这一幕。  
“继续？”骑士的剑尖对着男人的喉咙。  
那个卖衣服的男人胸膛起伏，他吞咽着，看着脖子前的剑尖，咬牙：“她就是该死的小偷！她偷了王冠！亚瑟才应该是新王！”  
人群发出惊呼，亚瑟原本要上前的脚步暂停了，他顿在了原地。  
“哼！亚瑟·潘德拉贡？那个变成女人的怪物可是亲口放弃了继承权！”骑士举剑欲刺，“我没有亲眼见到那一幕，”商人昂首挺胸，“我不相信亚瑟王子会放弃王位，我走南闯北，所有见过他的人都——”  
“够了！！”骑士怒吼着挥剑，人们尖叫，亚瑟猛冲过去顶开了骑士，挡在商人身前拔出剑。  
“呸！”这个人被顶得踉跄了几步，回头狠狠地看向亚瑟，高挑的女人，拿剑的姿势很地道，被头巾遮住也依旧能看出金色的头发，闪烁的火光也挡不住的美貌。  
“啊哈！看看这是谁……亚瑟·潘德拉贡……”  
和他一样，周围的人们全都瞪着亚瑟不放，事到如今整个阿尔比恩恐怕还没有哪个角落不知道亚瑟变成女人的事。  
众目睽睽之下，亚瑟伸手摘下头巾，她金色的长发垂落腰际，围观众人又是一顿唏嘘。  
“哼，送上门来的功劳不要白不要，”骑士挥手，士兵们从他身后涌出，“杀了她，女王陛下一定会非常高兴！”  
亚瑟面对数倍于他的敌人毫无惧色，他就像身处训练场中那样，仿佛面前不过是每天的例行训练一般转动手中的长剑，有条不紊迎来每一个敌人，毫不犹豫地斩断对方获胜的希望。  
但即使是剑法再高明的战士，也敌不过敌人的包围，梅林暗中给那些士兵下绊子，但总有他视线盲区的时候，一不小心有人要在亚瑟身后偷袭，梅林忍不住大喊出来：“亚瑟！”  
他晚了一步，那个士兵被撞飞了，俩人偏头一看，原来是刚才的商人，男人捡起一把剑掂了掂：“我很久没有用过这个了。”说着率先朝着一个士兵冲过去。  
亚瑟眯起眼睛，微微一笑加入战局。商人的剑术出乎意料地好，渐渐地有民众捡起地上被打落的兵器加入进来，最后，就连年轻的女人都开始动手了，他们用随手可拿的木棍、铁锹冲着这些耀武扬威的士兵发起攻击，小孩子则往他们身上扔石头，打他们的马。  
几十个全副武装的士兵组成的队伍，甚至可以在国家间展开一场小型战役了，谁也没有想到竟然折戟沉沙在这样一个偏僻的小村庄里，他们面对的也不过是几十个手无寸铁的农民、商贩、小店主而已。  
外加一个落魄的“公主”和他的仆人。  
“别让他们跑了！他们会通风报信！”眼见这些人有逃跑的趋势，亚瑟急忙边战边吼，“拦住他们！！”  
已经有士兵上了马，但没人拦得住——高大的战马毕竟还是很有威慑力，亚瑟一急，扔下对手打算自己追，那些人眼看就要跑出村去！  
说时迟那时快，不知什么原因马匹受惊嘶鸣着把背上的人掀下来，落在追过去的村民手里绑了起来。  
混乱的战斗结束，骑士和他的手下都被抓起来了，捆着放在广场的火堆边，像是一场审判。  
“现在怎么办？”那个卖衣服的商人对亚瑟说。村民们都跟着望向他——“她”站在那儿面对捆绑的士兵们，火光中汗流浃背，一头纠结的长发，简单的粗布衣服，的确就是之前一起跳舞的普通女人；但腰间的长剑，马裤也遮不住的结实长腿，挺拔的站姿，又使得她看上去如此不同寻常。  
梅林站在人群中，观察着所有人。  
“莫嘉娜会认为他们被大雪耽搁了脚程，但这只能拖延一到两个星期——取决于这场雪下到什么时候，在那之后……她会派出更多人来找他们。”亚瑟低声道，村民们点头称是，焦虑地窃窃私语，“那我们该怎么做？” 有人问道。  
亚瑟沉默了一会儿，“只要莫嘉娜还掌权，她就会调查这支队伍的去向，迟早会找到这里，你们要么全部离开，要么……”  
所有人都安静地等待他的下文，被捆在地上的骑士冷笑着看着“她”，因为他知道亚瑟说的都是真的。  
“要么，”亚瑟转过身来看着村民们，“把我绑起来交给莫嘉娜，请求她原谅你们。”


	21. Chapter 21

5  
没有人回答他，静默中一个稚嫩的声音幼小而清晰地响起：“你真的四……他吗？亚瑟王子？”  
人们的注意力集中到了小女孩儿身上，她抓着妈妈的裙摆，声音由于缺门牙而漏风：“但你四个女孩！王子不应该四男孩吗？”  
所有人都看向亚瑟，是的，或许他们都听说了这个传言，就连莫嘉娜派来的骑士都叫她“亚瑟·潘德拉贡”，想必是没错了，但真的？人们依旧狐疑。  
亚瑟看着那个和他一起跳舞的小女孩儿，露出苦涩的微笑，他蹲下去和女孩儿平视：“是的，我是，我变成了女孩儿，和你一样。”  
“你真的放弃了继承权？他们说你当着全城人的面说的。”商人追问。  
亚瑟回避了他的目光，“他不是自愿的！”梅林抢白道，“莫嘉娜抓了我们的朋友！如果他不那么说，她就会杀了他们！”他走出来，来到亚瑟身边，“那不是真的！”他再次强调。  
商人耸耸肩，“我就知道，”他在胸前叉起双手，抬抬下巴，“那么，亚瑟，为什么你不回去推翻那个邪恶女巫的统治？”  
亚瑟看了他一眼，“怎么做？我没有一兵一卒，也借不到，以什么名义借兵？亚瑟王子？还是卡梅洛特的公主？”  
商人又耸肩，梅林觉得他这举动和某个老朋友很像，“我不知道，但如果你有这个想法，也许我有些朋友可以帮忙，他们有的很闲，有的是佣兵，你知道，只要花钱就行。”  
亚瑟皱起眉头，佣兵，他不是没有想过这个选项，只是……这种人的忠诚度存疑，难以仰仗。  
“——不过他们很讨厌你那个姐姐，所以，如果你需要的话，也许很便宜，有的可能不要钱也会来，”商人继续道，“我很肯定，因为我就是一个。”  
亚瑟微微抬头打量他，梅林也在做同样的事，这个人看上去四十岁左右，长得精干老练，不过就他刚才孤身一人对抗骑士的作为来看，或许没那么老练——“如果他这么说，算我一个。”一个梳着浅色辫子的漂亮女人走到他身边搭着他肩膀，不一会儿，一个商队就站在了他身后。  
看来，刚才就算亚瑟不出手他也死不了。  
“如果你需要士兵！我也可以！”此时突然旁边有人也喊道，他们一同回头，一个年轻人挤出人群，亚瑟上下瞅了瞅他，“你也会用剑？”  
“不会！但我铁锹使得很好！我猜？”年轻人摇晃了一下，似乎还没醒酒。  
“我也可以！我也会用铁锹！”又一个举起手的，亚瑟还没来得及回应，就只见人群中一个个都举起手来，甚至有个半大的男孩子也举手，但很快被他妈妈打掉了。  
梅林瞪着他们，都是农民，他们举起的是惯于劳作的双手，和亚瑟那精于用剑的手掌生茧位置不一样。他转头去看亚瑟，他知道亚瑟一定也很吃惊，那张精致的布满汗水污迹的脸庞上，近日来晦暗无光的眼睛，闪耀着火焰跳跃的光芒。  
“你不是一个人，亚瑟。”梅林说，声音不大，但每个人都听得见。  
*  
夜深了，广场的火堆已经趋近熄灭，亚瑟站在窗前，还没有打算入睡的迹象。  
梅林进来铺床，见状晃到他身边，“睡不着？”  
亚瑟动了动，抱在胸前的双手垂下来撑着窗棱，“我没想到……即使我变成这个样子还有人会……”  
“真的？你就从来没有看见我是吧？”梅林打断他。  
亚瑟咂嘴，“不是你——也不是盖乌斯或者莱昂他们，而是那些不认识我的人。”他转过身来靠着窗，窗外一片漆黑，村庄早已陷入沉睡。  
“他们知道你，他们听说你，亚瑟……”梅林也靠过去，隔着旅馆的一扇窄窄的窗户他们面对面，“你做的事，你做过那么多事，你救过那么多人，他们会讲述你的事，他们会添油加醋，相信我，即使你本来没有那么好他们都会把你夸得天上有地上无——”亚瑟横了他一眼但梅林没有停下，“更何况，你就有那么好，我是你的仆人，我最清楚。”  
亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，他张张嘴，却不知道说什么好，最后他垂下眼帘叹口气，“我并没有……”他想起莫嘉娜说的话，说他什么也没做，如果他真的那么称职，为什么他们要背叛他？  
“你有，”梅林靠近了一些，“只是有些人不知道，或者他们不愿意去看见，你不能把他们的错误揽到自己身上，亚瑟，盖乌斯总和我这么说，你别无选择，那不是你的错。”  
亚瑟抬脸，梅林比他高半个头，他已经逐渐习惯了这一点，只要抬头总能望进梅林的眼底。以前，他每每看向梅林时对上视线，都理所当然地以为是他们一般高的缘故，但现在他明白了，这个人……这个巫师的眼睛总是注视着一个地方，无论何时，无论何地，无论“她”是何模样。  
他仰起头，两人呼吸相闻，亚瑟的手指摩挲梅林下颌的柔软皮肤，感受到梅林嘴唇上方的绒毛骚动他的鼻尖，温暖的唇瓣蹭过他的唇珠，他吻上去，梅林的味道就像他闻起来那样好，让他无法停止。  
“我们需要反击计划……”分开间隙梅林喘着气嘟囔，“在我吻你的时候？”亚瑟不满地蹙眉，嘴唇蹭着梅林的嘴角，湿润的空气环绕着他们，黑发巫师往后撤想要躲开进一步的接触，这让他的“王子”很不悦。  
“梅林，”亚瑟皱眉，只见他的男仆潮着眼眶，整张脸都红扑扑的，水光盈盈的饱满双唇由于他的离开而不舍地开合，这诱人的景色让亚瑟感觉到了身体深处熟悉的热流。  
这提醒了他梅林在顾及什么。  
他是女人。  
如果他们再进一步……再也变不回男人的风险悬在两个血气方刚的年轻人头上，贴着梅林的亚瑟很清楚男人的身体已经有了什么变化。  
他有些气恼地分开了俩人。  
冷空气钻进他们之间，他们都没说话，挫败感挠得亚瑟胸口酸胀不已，他相信梅林也一样。  
巫师看着女人转过身走开后愤恨地抓了一把金色的头发，“还是睡吧。”那背影粗声粗气地说。  
梅林低下头，他下意识地点点脑袋，一声不吭地离开了王储的房间。  
*  
由于亚瑟的身份暴露，他们不能住在一间房子里了，梅林来到酒馆外面，往脸上抹了一把雪。方才还火热的身体冷却下来，巫师深深地叹一口气。  
只要亚瑟还是女人，他们之间就不可能有什么真实的进展，他不是不没有幻想过除了最后一步以外他们还能做什么，但如果都是男人好歹能帮彼此抒发，但女人……他该怎么做？而且这样的事一次两次倒也罢了，一直如此难道他们俩不会就像今晚一样感觉挫败吗？  
明明已经心意相通了，可为什么总是那么艰难……梅林愤懑地揉了一把头发，没意识到他的动作和之前亚瑟做的一样。  
算了，现在先不想这些，首要还是得帮助亚瑟把王位夺回来，那之后怎么都好说。  
可怎么才能做到呢？  
今晚的一切让亚瑟拾回了一丝信心，这再好不过了，但他们不可能真的指望一个村的农民、佣兵、商人去和一个大国的骑士打仗不是吗。  
但……如果是很多村的人呢，如果是全卡梅洛特所有对莫嘉娜不满的人呢？  
与此同时，房间里的亚瑟也在思考同样的问题。他也同样先放下了无解的情欲再转而用王位的事来转移注意力。  
该怎样整合全国的反对力量？  
主仆二人的脑海里盘旋着一个问题。  
*  
雪停了。  
“这真该死……该停的时候不停，不该停的时候却停了！”村人们纷纷抱怨，他们昨晚扣押了莫嘉娜的人马，第二天就天晴，这已经不是普通的天公不作美了吧？！  
梅林也很伤脑筋，这雪一化，不多时莫嘉娜的人就该倾巢出动了，他们的时间太少了！  
亚瑟起来后瞪着蓝色的天空，小声地对梅林说：“你的魔法可以召唤闪电，那可以召唤雨雪吗？”梅林咬着嘴唇，他之前一直想要练习来着，但除了把房间和自己淋湿可没起什么好作用……  
“我可以……试试？”但他总是不愿意拂了亚瑟的期待的，何况王储还真没有在魔法上拜托他做过什么呢。  
“但我得找个僻静的地方，万一失败也不会引人注意……”他嘀咕，想到了芙蕾雅的湖，这时刻积雪尚未融化，应该没有人去湖边的树林。  
亚瑟坚持要和他一起去，但梅林严词拒绝了——他可不想让亚瑟看到他出丑！无论是作为一个男人在爱人面前试图保持好形象的自尊，还是作为一个法师的自尊心……总之，他坚定地拒绝并表示请亚瑟相信他能保护好自己，就带着魔法书出发了。  
如果不是因为现在全村的人都盯着他俩，亚瑟真的想要跟去的，但万一他俩同时消失，让人误会他们“潜逃”了也是个麻烦事。  
酒馆成了人们临时商议开会的场所，村子里有头脸的人都聚集在一楼，有意提供金钱或是人手的商人们以那个卖衣服和走私物品的崔斯坦为头也聚集在此。  
得知他还买卖走私物的时候亚瑟眯起了眼睛，但崔斯坦大大咧咧完全不在意的样子：“你总要给我们这些人一点儿活路啊公主殿下，衣服可卖不了多少钱。”  
亚瑟翻了个白眼，“所以你这是打算投资未来的国家掌权者好给你的非法生意开后门吗？”他这么说着，想到最开始他也是这样怀疑梅林的意图。  
“嗯……这是个好主意，你会开后门吗？”崔斯坦笑嘻嘻地回答。  
“国家垄断某些贸易是为了支付国家的开支，如果将来政局稳定，五大国之间和平友好共处，减少了战争的巨额开销，那么下放一些资源给平民百姓也不是不可能，”亚瑟沉吟了一会儿回答，“但当然，所有人机会一律平等。”  
他心平气和说完，原以为崔斯坦会嘲笑他两句，却只见商人扬扬眉毛，“那么为了这个平等的机会，我，崔斯坦，还有我的伊索德都会全力支持你的，亚瑟，期待那一天到来。”他身后麻花辫的美丽女子对亚瑟抛了一个媚眼，搂着商人笑起来。在场所有人都互相看了一眼，继而都望着亚瑟，目光都像极了梅林。  
亚瑟用轻声的咳嗽掩盖他那瞬间的局促。  
6  
亚瑟发誓这一天原本是要和其他话事人一起商讨作战计划的。  
“地道一定有了加强防守，如果外攻，没有正规军没有攻城器械？如果那么容易，五大国早就只剩四，”亚瑟给这些外行们简单讲述了一下城堡作为军事重地的作用，农民和商人们都沉默以对，“所以，我们不能以国家为单位作战，要点只能是莫嘉娜，针对她个人的行动还有赢面。”  
“但她很难落单，”崔斯坦说，“我听说现在她甚至还随身带着一头龙，就算她落单我们怎么赢？”  
“龙？”亚瑟下意识侧头看梅林——那家伙不在，“她是怎么……怎么可能还有龙？我父亲关在地窖里的是最后一头……哦，”他想起梅林的“故事”，梅林说他挽救了一只白色的龙蛋，孵出了一头小龙，叫什么名字来着？“该死……白色的龙？”  
崔斯坦狐疑地冲着他点头，“我听说是？怎么？”  
看样子那头幼龙被莫嘉娜抓住了，梅林要知道了该多生气。  
亚瑟叹口气，摇摇头，“龙……没关系，我知道有人可以对付。”他又点点头，沉浸在怎么和梅林商量解决这个问题的思考中，没有注意到周围人们的惊叹——他居然认为龙不足为惧？！不愧是潘德拉贡[]？  
“先不用管龙，我们只要制造契机接近莫嘉娜……”亚瑟这说着，外面骤然响起哗啦水声盖住了他的声音，有人好奇凑到门口一看，门框上挂着瀑布！  
“楼上有人倒水？”  
这时有人跌撞进门，就像刚从酒馆门槛外的一座湖里爬出来一般哆嗦着直奔壁炉：“下雨了！暴雨！！”这下没人商议正事了，大冬天的下暴雪也罢，暴雨？也太诡异了吧！有人不信邪非要冲出去试一试，接着就落汤鸡一般跳回来：“不是楼上倒水！真的是下雨！！”  
所有人都震惊得无法言语，还不等大家适应，突然这场雨就像来的时候一样，消失了。  
是的，不是雨停那种慢慢变小变淅沥，最后停下的方式，而是，就好像雨水们在半空中消失了。  
人们纷纷从家中走出来，其中不乏刚才被暴雨赶回家的湿漉漉的人，大家抬头望天，云层还没散去。  
“这是搞什么？！”人们张开双手在空中试探，真的没有雨滴了，要不是好多人都这样，他们会以为刚才那场雨是自己的幻觉。  
亚瑟从门口走回座位，手撑在桌子上挠了挠头皮。  
过了一会儿，大家的惊奇神气儿才消下去，陆陆续续坐回来，嘴里还在说着刚才那场不同寻常的大雨。  
就在大伙整理心情打算继续商量事儿的当口，外面又有人喊叫起来：“又下雨了！”  
呼啦啦人们又冲到门口，这次的雨下得小了很多，像是春天的毛毛雨，绒绒的，有人把手伸出去，“是雨，不是雪……等等……是冰渣子？”他把手缩回来放在眼皮下仔细看，有其他人也如法炮制，不一会儿就叫着缩回来：“好痛！是冰雹！”  
亚瑟坐在原地翻了个白眼。  
冰雹打在物体上发出劈哩啪啦的声音，亚瑟听响动都知道肯定比豌豆大，外面有人被砸得大呼小叫的。  
但果不其然，那打击乐很快又停了。  
“这到底是……”人们在门口来回穿梭，地上还有滚来滚去的小冰珠，他们捡起来反复确认这是冰雹没错。  
“老天爷疯了？”大家窃窃私语。  
不，只是有个蹩脚的魔法师罢了，亚瑟撑在桌上的手托着下巴，等着。  
过了一会儿，又下起阵雨来，还伴随着打雷闪电。  
当然，那之后是雨夹雪。  
至少，终于有雪了，亚瑟撑着头麻木地想。  
后来又没了。  
亚瑟叹口气，额头磕在桌子上。  
就这样，村人们全都无心做任何事，一惊一乍地度过了整个上午。  
中午，洋洋洒洒的鹅毛大雪终于如期而至，人们惊叹着他们从未见过这么大的雪，亚瑟走出门体会了一下，毛茸茸的雪花飘到他脸上挂着就像一团棉花，不一会儿方才被雨冲走的积雪又累积了起来。  
亚瑟遥遥冲着树林苦笑。  
*  
吃过午饭，亚瑟估摸梅林也该回来了，并且今天也别想正经谈什么事了，酒馆热闹得就像过节，大伙都在热火朝天地讨论着上午的诡异天气。  
亚瑟在酒馆门口翘首等待梅林回来。  
一拨又一拨的客人来了又走，却始终没有梅林的影子。  
下午过了一半，亚瑟坐不住了，他披上斗篷出门。雪不知道什么时候停的——也该停了，都埋到了他的大腿。  
那家伙该不会在半路冻僵了？那个白痴笨手笨脚的很有可能把自己埋了说不定，琢磨着，亚瑟急急忙忙地要来了铲子朝着树林跑去，借给他工具的酒馆老板莫名其妙地目送王储的背影：“贵人们真难懂。”  
亚瑟在树林里艰难地跋涉，他冷得直哆嗦，雪太厚的地方还得先铲雪，不多时就又累又冻，这种天气出汗后只要不继续活动发热，湿衣服立马就像冰块一样贴着人，亚瑟又生气又着急又累又无奈，他一边呼喊梅林的名字一边努力朝着森林深处而去。  
走到一半，始终没有遇见梅林，亚瑟心里直打鼓，该不会那家伙已经回去了？他又往回走，到酒馆已经是傍晚，冬天的太阳已经早早地下班，酒馆里坐着的人都说没有见到那个高高瘦瘦的男仆，亚瑟心急如焚又跑了出去。  
等他再次赶到树林深处，已经累得手都抬不起来了，手掌也没有了知觉，他琢磨着找到那家伙一定要打一顿。  
他举着火把四处张望，“梅林！你在哪？”咆哮声在夜晚显得尤为清晰，他仰着头仔细听着动静，头顶上的云层已经完全散去了，就好像之前的大雪不曾发生，漆黑的夜空里繁星点点，美极了。  
亚瑟疲惫地眨着眼睛，他恍惚间似乎出现了错觉，那些星星们摇晃着，居然一颗一颗滑落，在空中画出璀璨的弧线。  
继而有什么迸发出耀眼的光芒，把天空照亮。  
闪电？  
“我做到了！”  
远远地传来兴高采烈的欢呼，显然是来自梅林，亚瑟精神一振朝着那个方向跑去。  
*  
梅林为自己的成功而兴奋得不能自已，他找到了办法帮助亚瑟了！他手舞足蹈地蹦跳着，“梅林！！”一声仿若野兽怒吼的叫声把他吓了一跳，他回过头，看到一个气喘吁吁的女孩儿撑着一棵树怒视他。  
“亚瑟？”梅林急忙跑过去想扶住摇摇欲坠的王储，女人在他一靠过来就扑上去，箍住了他的脖子抱得死死的，都不知道是那是一个拥抱还是想勒死他。  
“你这混蛋……”  
“你怎么来了？这么大的雪……”梅林摸到亚瑟的衣服几乎都湿了，冰凉的差不多都冻成了冰块。  
“你也知道这么大的雪！却还不回去！你在搞什么……”一开始还中气十足的呵斥渐渐地失去了霸气，梅林搂住要滑倒的亚瑟，让他躺在自己的大腿上，亚瑟呼出的热气滚烫。  
“你发烧了！”梅林摸摸他的额头，亚瑟咕哝着：“都是你的错……”就沉沉昏睡过去。  
*  
他也不知道自己睡了多久，中途好像半梦半醒了一两次，但无论如何也记不真切，这回是正儿八经地醒来了，影影倬倬地头顶有房梁，旁边噼啪作响的是壁炉里燃烧的果木，屋子里很温暖，他周身酸痛，被捂得暖洋洋的。  
“梅林？”下意识地张口，亚瑟察觉自己嗓子哑得要冒火，这是哪儿？那该死的臭男仆又去哪了？  
说话声从门外传来，不一会儿，由远至近来到了门口：“没关系他并不是女人，我是说他虽然身体变成了女人但……如果真要找个女仆来照顾他，他肯定会大发雷霆。”令亚瑟难以否认的是，他听到是梅林的声音就大大地松了一口气。  
“所以，你不会觉得不自在吗？男主人变成了女主人，说真的，面对那么漂亮的女人……”说话的人声亚瑟分辨不出来，后面压低了还说了些什么也听不清楚，梅林的反驳倒是很清晰：“哦别闹了，那可是亚瑟·潘德拉贡，五大国最讨厌的自大狂，不谢了我可提不起那个兴趣。”  
亚瑟躺在被窝里怒了，这个混蛋！  
门外嘻嘻哈哈了一会儿，梅林推门进来了，“那么有什么需要帮忙的就说。”外面的人嘱咐，“谢谢，你们都把最好的屋子都让给他了，感激不尽。”  
外面的人似乎还不止一个，他们客套了一会儿，梅林才关上门走过来，把什么东西放在了壁炉旁的桌子上，亚瑟等着他转过身来。  
“五大国最讨厌的自大狂哈？”他眯着眼睛，喉咙嘶哑，但讽刺劲儿不少。  
梅林楞了一下，“你醒了！”他冲过来，“你都睡了两天了！怎么样？感觉好点儿了没？”  
亚瑟翻个白眼在他帮助下坐起来，“浑身酸痛，水。”  
梅林对他的颐指气使没什么反应，任劳任怨地端来水杯给他喝，还在他喝水的时候摸了摸他的额头，“嗯，退烧了，再喝点儿药稳固稳固就差不多了。”  
“这是哪？”亚瑟活动着肩膀环顾房间，想到刚才听到的对话，猜测应该是哪个村民的家而不是酒馆，“是村长的家，得知你病了就非要你住在这儿，他们去儿子家借住，还跟我说将来你要是夺回了卡梅洛特，他们就有本钱自豪了，这张床可是女王陛下睡过之类的。”梅林耸耸肩，坐在床边笑盈盈地看着他在床上松动僵硬的身体，“你饿了吧？有没有想吃的？我去给你弄些来……”梅林半起身，亚瑟拉住他，“你没回答我的问题，”他低声道，伸手掰着梅林的脖子靠过去，挨着他的嘴唇呢喃，“真的提不起兴趣？嗯？”说完，就狠狠地亲了下去。  
7  
梅林守着亚瑟两天了。  
由于沉浸在魔法练习中而忘了时间，他已经在这两天中盯着亚瑟发红的昏睡脸充分反省了一遍。亚瑟背上的伤刚好，心情也刚刚好转一会儿，就又因为他的疏忽在冰天雪地里寻他，梅林不得不仔细审视自己身为男仆……或是恋人，或者是王子辅佐的身份是否称职。  
当然他知道自己也做了很多，他还没有那么妄自菲薄，但心底他又总觉得自己做得还不够多，还不够好，不然为什么亚瑟过着如此多灾多难的生活？为什么不能经常看到他无忧无虑的笑容？相反，他面前的亚瑟近来总是这样，虚弱，难过，在梦中也皱着眉头，痛苦地呻吟……  
梅林把他额头上施加了冰冻咒语的布包放正，亚瑟一直没有退烧，直到第二天晚上才好一点儿，他出去换一盆水，没想到回来后亚瑟居然醒了。  
一醒来就好大的脾气，那个皇家菜头，不知感恩的混蛋，梅林内心念念叨叨，但摸到亚瑟已经完全退烧了，他也着实安了心。  
可没想到，醒来的亚瑟·潘德拉贡第一件事就是吻他？  
那不是亚瑟唯一想要做的事，实际上他无时不刻想要亲吻梅林，自从他们俩确认了彼此的心意，无论何时他看到梅林——即使在他心情最差的那段日子里，只要看到梅林，他就能得到慰藉。  
在梦中他也不断在雪地里跋涉，他“丢失”了梅林，以为他会失去这个黑发男人，因为他的主意——让巫师去造雪。如果梅林因此死在了雪地里，他一定会发疯，他在梦里濒临疯狂，他的梅林在哪……他的梅林——  
他醒来，想起他找到了梅林。  
如果最后还是没有找到梅林，他可能会就这样死在那片雪地里，和梅林一起。  
那天晚上他的确就是那样打算的。  
听到梅林的声音他还没来得及高兴，梅林居然和别人说对他不感兴趣。  
即便他知道这是一个谎言，只是一个玩笑，或许，但他至今也没有得到梅林，至少不是完整的他。或许他得到了这个黑发巫师的心、忠诚、信赖……等等一切不可衡量的东西，但他没有因此满足，他很难确定他会有满足的一天。他还是没有把梅林握在手中的实感，他想要抓住什么，所以他吻了梅林。  
他霸道地咬上去，逼迫男人张开嘴，梅林惊喘着试图阻止他，“亚瑟……等……你刚……亚……”他断断续续地躲着亚瑟的亲吻，一开始推拒的手还用了力，但随着亚瑟把他推倒在了床上爬到他身上后，梅林的反抗就脱离了他的控制一般，他的手虽然紧紧抓着亚瑟的胳膊，但也只是抓着。  
两个人吻得难分难解，亚瑟屈臂撑在梅林胸口，整个人张开双腿伏在他身上，口腔黏膜在俩人中间纠缠出猥亵的水声，亚瑟下意识地在梅林身上挺送胯部，但很快回过神现在这么做并不能带来多少快感。  
亚瑟坐起来，他们俩的嘴还粘着，分开的时候发出响亮的啜吸声，亚瑟盯着梅林泛着水光的眸子，就像猛兽盯着猎物。梅林不敢动，不管是因为他被那眼神中猛烈的欲望摄去了魂魄还是因为别的原因，他张着嘴，空气却是从鼻腔里出入，亚瑟一言不发地扯开了他的裤子。  
梅林吞咽了一下，亚瑟温暖赤裸的大腿夹着他的髋骨——老天啊亚瑟病了这两天换了好几身湿衣服，现在穿的是村长女儿还是哪个女士提供的睡裙……“亚瑟，我——”  
“闭嘴。”女人低沉地让他噤声，轻轻地小范围挪动着自己的臀部，一次次从身下的肉体上碾过，梅林发出难耐的轻哼，亚瑟从刚才开始就十分强硬的做法仿佛因此而软化了一分，他投向梅林的视线染了一缕柔情。  
梅林感到他可以开口了，“亚瑟……我们不能……”  
亚瑟能感到梅林已经硬了，他用嘴堵住巫师没情调的话语，继续研磨着那个在他腿间逐渐精神起来的器官，梅林猛地翻个身把亚瑟压在了身下：“拜托！停下——”  
但五大国第一骑士怎么可能让人拒绝，亚瑟箍着他的脖子不让他离开，腿勾着梅林的腰硬是把人固定在了身上，再一转，形势又回到了之前。  
亚瑟并没有打算给梅林反抗他意志的机会，他用梅林的领巾把男仆的双手给捆住了，专心开始撸动男人的性器。他们现在的处境就像是之前山洞里那一场换了个边，梅林不确定亚瑟现在真的神志清醒，他刚从高烧不退中醒来！  
亚瑟很不满梅林在这个时候还在开小差，他报复性地俯身下去用牙齿挨了挨梅林的龟头，“嘶！”被害者痛得一缩，梅林抬起脑袋往下一看，亚瑟也正好抬眼瞪他，接着继续埋下头去含住了梅林的阴茎吞吐起来，这一幕比老二的快感还要更快地让梅林脑后一麻，他后脑勺砸在床上，欲望如潮水般从下腹卷上来，他几乎要哭出声了，但他残留的一丝理智告诉他外面可能还是有人的，梅林咬住手腕，把呜咽都堵在他的领巾间。  
亚瑟嘴里那么温暖，舌头那么灵巧，他放弃了，抵抗高潮就像跑了一场马拉松一样筋疲力尽，带着哭腔，闷在领巾中他射了。  
还在射精后的恍惚中，梅林隐隐感觉到身上的人在动作，他勉为其难睁开眼看去，亚瑟悬在他上方，脸庞靠近了他，梅林下意识地迎接对方的亲吻，尝到了奇怪的味道，过了几秒才想起那是什么，一想到刚才亚瑟做了什么……他顿时清醒过来，但亚瑟的吻那么强势，亚瑟的手伸进了他的上衣不允许他思考其他事，梅林难耐地扭动，那双手游走在他胸口，捻他的乳头，梅林只能在亚瑟的舌头上嗯嗯嗯地呻吟，王储终于吻够了，又或许是想要听到他的声音，放开了他的嘴，唇游弋到了他耳垂，恶作剧一般含住咬了一口。  
梅林惊喘了一口，听见亚瑟在他耳边呼吸，热气扑在他颈侧，全身汗毛都立起来了上帝啊他感觉自己又要硬……该死的他从来没有这么快连着两次过……他也有正常的需求但难道不是每次过后都至少要一段时间才能缓过来吗！梅林被自己的“潜力”震惊了，看来真的是忍耐太久了，亚瑟显然也是这么想的。  
王储揉捏他胸口的手腾出一只来滑到了梅林腿间，圈住那根果真又半精神起来的柱体撸动了两下，“亚……亚瑟，”从开始后他们俩都几乎没说话，梅林总觉得沉默的亚瑟有种让他难以形容的诡异，那家伙不应该这么安静——他举头望去，亚瑟的脸也红红的，秀美大气的五官也显得更艳丽了，“她”咬着嘴唇，脸上带着一股子狠劲儿看着下方，梅林顺着视线看过去，亚瑟握着他的性器，正要往“腿间”送——  
由于有睡裙的阻挡梅林看不真切但他感觉到他的阴茎头部嵌入了什么柔软火热的入口，“不！不行亚瑟这真的不行！！”梅林腾坐起来，太用力一头撞上了亚瑟的，两颗脑袋发出好大一声“咚”，村长的房间的床也不过就是农民的床而已，能有多宽，亚瑟仰面骨碌碌翻了下去。  
“嘶……”梅林双手还被缚着，他等着头晕头疼那阵子缓过去，床下也没有言语。  
“亚瑟？”他扭捏地用衣服下摆遮住还神气的下体，撑出床沿去找王储。  
亚瑟躺在床下，蜷缩着，梅林吓了一跳，“很疼？”他急忙忙下床，想要去拉亚瑟又发现手还被绑着，又赶忙想扯开结果半天也扯不开可见亚瑟绑得有多较真，最后他嘀咕了咒语才解开，跪在亚瑟身边去扶他。  
“抱歉……你刚病好，要平时这么一撞你才不会有事呢对吧，”梅林找着能缓解尴尬气氛的话说，一边把亚瑟的睡裙拉扯下来盖住“她”的腰臀，那真的对“现状”没什么帮助。  
亚瑟的膝盖曲在胸前，脸埋在胳膊里，梅林拉开她的手，“让我看看撞到哪儿了……”他猜可能是刚有过肌肤之亲，此时此刻对躺在地上的这个“女人”他有着难以言喻的怜惜之情，就好像那真的是个女孩儿，需要他的关心和爱护。而且醒来后的亚瑟神态很奇怪，就像是下了什么决心，为此孤注一掷。  
那让他感觉到了亚瑟的脆弱，除了亚瑟被亲舅背叛那次，梅林还没有什么时候感觉到过亚瑟的这一面。  
亚瑟总是坚强的，即使没把握也总是坚定而不退缩。  
手臂下亚瑟的脸蛋潮红，头发丝被眼泪糊在皮肤上，他哭了。  
梅林有些吃惊，“亚……”同理，他很少看到亚瑟的眼泪。  
“我以为我失去你了。”亚瑟哽咽。  
梅林愣了一下，“什么？不，你不会的……”  
“你会死在雪地里……我要等雪化了才能找到你，而那要等上好多天……甚至几个月……”亚瑟继续哭道，“我让你一个人……”  
“不！我不……”梅林无法言语，他跪在地板上紧紧地把亚瑟抱进怀里，意识到此时此刻是两天前傍晚的延续，他根本没有想到亚瑟经历了什么。  
“我不会离开你的，亚瑟，我保证。”  
“如果，我永远也变不回男人了？”  
“当然，”梅林毫不犹豫地回答，“你在说什么……我们当然会想到办法让你变回去……”  
“那如果我变不回去了呢？！”亚瑟甩开他，手脚并用自己爬起来，有些摇晃的样子，梅林半探着手随时准备扶他。  
“如果，我就是这样了，不会变回去了，男人的那个我没有可能了，会怎么样？”亚瑟呼吸粗重，他披头散发穿着亚麻色的长裙站在那儿，壁炉的火光在他身上跳跃，映衬他像一个身处火刑的巫女。  
梅林咬牙，“那你就成为女王，这没什么大不了的。”  
“那你呢，不让我碰你，也不碰我？”亚瑟恶狠狠地追加。  
“我……”梅林吞咽了一下，他明白了亚瑟的意思，只要他们做到最后，就有怀孕的可能，而那就将导致亚瑟变回男儿身的最后一丝希望破灭，不管那个可能有多么渺小，怀孕之前终归是有可能的。  
而如果真的发生了，如果真的他们放弃了，在一起了，甚至生儿育女了——他不是没有妄想过这个，他们会当上父母，和孩子一起成为一个完美的家庭，老天啊梅林幻想中最圆满的生活也不过如此！他当然想要碰触亚瑟想要占有他，但如果呢，如果那之后他们找到了把亚瑟变回去的办法呢？  
这个前景令人畏缩。  
他们会后悔的，亚瑟会后悔的，后悔自己让他永远成为了一个女人。  
到那时，他们俩会变成怎样？  
“……我不知道，亚瑟，我……”梅林顿了顿，他的脸皱起来，“我真的不知道，我希望事情不会发生成那样，那太……那对你不公平。”  
他在床边坐下，呆呆地，像在发愣又像是在沉思，亚瑟注视着他。  
“想想吧，梅林，也许那就是未来。”亚瑟走过来，站到他张开的腿间，他们依旧衣衫不整，但此刻没人在乎这个，亚瑟捧住梅林的头抬起来，弯下腰去，深深地印下一个吻。  
梅林承受了，他们视线交缠，“好好想想，”亚瑟低声道，哀伤而笃定的气息萦绕他们，“因为我不接受我一直无法拥有你。”  
梅林双眼中倒映着亚瑟的脸，“女人”的宣言如此简单明了，这身躯中存在的那个战士的灵魂在要求，在喧嚣。  
我想要你，梅林，我想要你。  
只是如此而已。


	22. Chapter 22

8  
夜空被火光照亮，地面被火把环绕，四周都是人，一颗大石头矗立在凹陷中央，朝前走的步伐被闪电截断，转过身，是白昼，头顶有明晃晃的阳光，不断地奔跑，跑啊，跑啊，在狭窄的山岩间跌撞，出路就在前方，就在前方——黑影来了。  
“艾莫瑞斯！”  
女巫从床上坐起，冷汗黏住了她漆黑的长发。  
为什么？为什么那个人就是不放过她？现在她大权在握。现在亚瑟已经成了和她一样的女人，不，一个没有魔法的普通女人。现在她甚至有了一头龙。  
她独自外出时与反抗者作战不小心受伤，这头小龙就这么随着月光出现了。那一定是女神对她的嘉赏。只要她发出痛苦的呻吟，小龙就会留在她身旁，蹭蹭她，帮她赶走企图伤害她的人，多么可怜可爱的生物。  
即使她失去了生命之杯……至今她也不知道艾莫瑞斯是怎么知道她藏杯子的地点的，那儿分明除了姐姐以外没人知道，没有任何人知道才对！她想了无数次，只有亚瑟去过，去受死。  
为什么为什么，为什么艾莫瑞斯站在亚瑟那边？  
她已经什么都有了，她是古教女祭司，是卡梅洛特的王，是这头珍贵的白龙的主人，她看向床边，那头小家伙被黑铁制造的锁链困在角落里，察觉到她的注意而缩成一团轻声呜咽。  
“……可怜的孩子。”她叹息，走下床去。  
对她的靠近，小龙往后退着缩进墙角，她蹲下来，伸手去摸白龙柔软的脖子，小龙的翅膀颤抖着，想要躲开她的碰触。  
“漂亮的小东西，亲爱的……”她怜爱地抚摸着，突然锁链一响，小龙试图咬她的瞬间就像撞在了一堵墙上，发出凄惨的叫声。  
女巫收回手，美艳的脸庞因恼怒而扭曲，“你怎么就这么不学乖呢！”她咆哮。  
守夜的士兵皱眉，民房里的居民捂住耳朵，等着某种动物的惨叫声过去。  
那总会过去，等回声消失，她会抱着伤痕累累的小龙哭泣：“我不想伤害你……你听话好不好？听话，乖，别离开我……求你了……别离开我，我爱你……我们明天出去玩好不好？我们去捡星星，你可以尽情练习喷火，烧什么都行，乖孩子。”  
*  
“现在，我要吃东西，”亚瑟退后了些，“我八成是饿晕的，你这无能的男仆。”他不自然地开着玩笑，捡起地上的裤子扔到梅林脸上。  
男仆把布料从头上扯下来，盯着亚瑟转过去的身影，他太熟悉这个人了，每当亚瑟感到不好意思、尴尬、害羞、窘迫或者只是心情不好，他统统都会用无礼的抱怨掩饰。  
而梅林往往能做的就是，“是是……殿下。”他翻个小白眼，配合地回答。  
亚瑟没有急着要他的答案，给了他时间去准备，梅林明白那是骄傲的王子的体贴，也是骄傲的王子的自我保护——他不想让梅林拒绝，而梅林在他看来很有可能拒绝。  
梅林忍不住自问：他真的会回绝吗，回绝那个和亚瑟一起组成家庭的未来？让亚瑟永远以这个模样生活下去？  
他真的不知道。  
*  
他们整理好仪容，亚瑟也认为自己足够健康了（他无视了梅林不同意见），便决定出门用餐。  
亚瑟这一睡醒已经是两天后的傍晚，日暮西山村子里却很热闹。走在路上他发现村里多了很多人，而且来自四面八方各个国家。他从身高打扮就分辨出了至少艾林尼和奥丁还有北边荒原的部落，发生了什么？  
他走进之前作为临时会议地点的酒馆，人满为患连一步都别想往里走！  
“这是……怎么回事？”亚瑟回头问梅林，“发生了什么？”  
梅林抿着嘴笑，耸耸肩。  
有人看到了他们，站起来朝着他俩挥手：“亚瑟！这儿！”  
刹那间，整个酒馆的视线都集中到了他身上，“亚瑟？那个亚瑟？”“女人？难道她就是……”窃窃私语声环绕着经过人群的亚瑟和梅林，他们走到了崔斯坦那一桌，有人起身给亚瑟让了一个位置出来。  
“你完全好了？上午去看你的时候还发烧昏睡来着。”崔斯坦在他坐下后也落座，“他还没完全好，但你知道，我可拉不住倔脾气的公主殿下。”梅林吐吐舌头，和其他一些人站在亚瑟身后，酒馆里实在是太挤了，一个多余的位置都没有。还有很多人围到他们这桌来盯着他看热闹，亚瑟视若无睹。  
“好了，为什么这么多人？发生了什么？”亚瑟又问了一遍，只见崔斯坦做了个鬼脸，和其他人相视一笑：“你根本想不到，公主，这可是奇迹！”  
亚瑟翻了白眼，等着这些人卖完关子。  
“告诉他吧，他快杀人了。”梅林在他身后嗤笑，亚瑟扭头瞪了他一眼。  
“就在你生病昏过去的那晚，你知道，那一天的天气都很奇怪？”  
亚瑟懒得回答，他还知道是谁干的呢。  
“那天晚上下了一场星雨你知道吗？星星都掉下来了！”有人插嘴，亚瑟点头，“我知道。”  
“就是那个，”崔斯坦敲了敲桌子，亚瑟皱眉：“星雨？”  
“那不仅仅是一场星雨，亚瑟，那是奇迹！”崔斯坦道。  
“因为？”亚瑟被他们说得更懵了。  
“哦她还没有去试过？”  
“她可以吗？女人可以吗？”  
“该死七十岁的老太婆都去试了！每个人都去了！我看在有人成功之前全阿尔比恩的人都会来试一试！”  
全酒馆的人都开始七嘴八舌起来，“听说五大国的国王们都派人来了，甚至是自己来，据说他们已经在路上了！”  
“不会吧……他们已经是国王了！总得给别人机会！”  
“王室是不会满足的！贵族都贪得无厌！”有人喊道，亚瑟装作没听到，只是很不耐烦地揉着眉间：“只是告诉我到底错过了什么。”梅林担忧地瞥他。  
“噢拜托现在全阿尔比恩都知道了！”  
“只有你不知道？”  
“那颗星星掉下来的时候就像燃烧了天空！”  
“你没听到吗她昏过去了。”  
“那真是我见过的最壮观的景象！”  
“是的是的！我当时正站在门口数我今天的收成，一块银币，我想我娘们肯定要揍我了，只有一块银币！她会喊叫着打我的头，然后我就看到那一块银币变成了金色的！你知道我在想什么，我惊呆了！那颗星星就有那么大！我也不是没听说过星星掉下来你知道，一般也就那么丁点儿大，有人还捡到过，但这个不一样！从我头顶就这么飞过去了！就是一块融化的金子！它就这样掉下来！掉在树林里去了！我的天啦我这辈子值了，”说话的男人不带换气地说完，“我真的值了，虽然那块银币还是银币，我娘们还是打了我的头。”他又摇摇头，喝了一口他手中的酒。  
“我打赌他会把这一块金币的故事讲一辈子。”他身边的人掏着耳朵。  
亚瑟想起自己昏迷前看到的那璀璨光芒，他当时还以为是闪电，“好，树林里掉了一颗星星，明白了，但这个奇迹有什么关系？”  
崔斯坦阻止了要继续插嘴的人，“我来说吧，谢谢。当时我们都看到了，它掉下来的地方离我们很近，我们估计就在树林里，所以当晚就找到了它的位置，但那儿不仅有一颗星星，亚瑟，你知道我们发现了什么？”  
亚瑟看着他，这下没人打岔，全酒馆的人都屏声静气。  
“星星上插着一把金光闪闪的宝剑。”  
崔斯坦说，露出神秘莫测的微笑。  
*  
亚瑟眨了眨眼，一把剑？他重复道，那怎么可能！  
“千真万确，亚瑟，不信你可以自己去看，树都被烧了，地上一个大坑，你只要看到就知道，我们去的时候那颗石头还冒着烟呢，那把剑就在烟雾中闪闪发光。”  
亚瑟转过头去看梅林，后者只是冲他耸肩。  
那天的雨雪都是梅林干的，但星雨？可是亚瑟也清楚地记得梅林当时欢呼着“成功了”，他成功了什么？  
那把剑又是哪来的？  
“没人知道，昨天开始有各种各样的人来找那颗星星，但没一个人能拔出来的——”  
“有一个老头都来试了呢，我猜他已经快一百岁了？在那儿哭天抢地……”人们又打开了话匣子，“不不不他肯定有一百岁了！我没见过胡子那么长的老头！”  
“反正是个疯癫的老头子就是了。”众人点头。  
“说什么预言要实现了什么的，我还以为他想去拔那把剑！”  
“我也是，结果他只是摸了摸剑，我们问他什么预言，他都不理我！”  
“哎呀一个疯癫的老头子而已……”  
“我希望那不是说我。”  
一把苍老的声音说。  
众人闻声望去，酒馆门口的人群让出一位老人来，他身边的几位高大的战士给他开出一条路，“盖乌斯！”梅林和亚瑟惊呼，“莱昂！珀西你们都来了！”  
“星星掉下来可不常见，我猜你们应该也来了。”两帮人汇集到一起互相搂抱拍打，“妈妈！”梅林和后面的妇人紧紧抱在一起。  
高文已经直奔吧台，格温是最后一个走进酒馆的，亚瑟那时候已经和所有人打过了招呼，包括兰斯洛特和伊利安，“你姐姐呢？”他正问着，年轻人向后点点头，亚瑟一抬眼就看到了她。  
两个人默默无言地对视了一小会儿，谁也没来得及说出一句得体的话。  
“亚瑟！”有人在叫他，酒馆里的人们都在等着他。  
“晚些时候，我们需要谈谈。”亚瑟轻轻开口，格温微微吸一口气，克制地回答：“当然。”  
亚瑟最后看她一眼，浅浅地颔首致意，便转身回到了人群中心去，那儿有他的骑士们，他的朋友和老师，还有梅林。  
梅林回避了他的目光，然而他分明在梅林眼中看到了同样的愧疚，就好像背叛了格温的不是亚瑟而是自己。  
稍后他会处理这个，但现在，有更紧迫的事在等着他们。  
“莫嘉娜在来的路上了。”莱昂低声道。  
“据说还有其他国王在路上，明天就会到，”骑士们说，“我们动身快，但他们不会比我们晚太多。”  
“从来没有掉下来这么大的星星，更何况上头还插着一把剑！全阿尔比恩的人都会想要来拔它的！”高文抓着不知道是第几杯酒喊道。  
大家纷纷点头，“我们得计划一下。”亚瑟对崔斯坦示意。  
*  
在村长的屋子里，大伙简短地交换了信息。  
“所以说，就在你们囚禁了莫嘉娜的使者并且决定造反的第二天，星星就带着剑掉下来了，两天时间帮你们聚集了一帮人，莫嘉娜也出了城堡——”高文得意洋洋地总结，“我们运气不错？”他冲着梅林翘起眉毛。  
其他战士都不像他，没有去给梅林找不自在。  
亚瑟或多或少也知道这肯定和梅林脱不开干系，但梅林会魔法的事他还不打算告诉崔斯坦他们。  
“我们运气是不错，在亚瑟生病这几天，我统计了一下愿意对付那女巫的人数已经超过一百个了，实际上更多，我挑了其中身强力壮的，”崔斯坦说，他和村人商人佣兵各派出的几个代表一起参加了这个会议，“人们还在从四面八方赶来，过两天人会更多，初步估计会超过三百。”  
“和正规军打一场没有问题，只要莫嘉娜没有带太多人。”莱昂对王储说。  
“说起这个，她有一条龙，”亚瑟看向梅林，“那条白龙。”  
“阿苏萨？”梅林靠在壁炉边离坐在桌边的格温他们远远的。  
崔斯坦有些好奇：“你给龙取了名字？”  
“我觉得他们需要知道龙不会成为最大的威胁。”亚瑟对梅林说，后者扭着嘴唇不习惯一下子受到全屋瞩目，“好吧，只是……她不会威胁任何人的，她还是个孩子。”  
那几个代表互相看一眼，显然不明白他在说什么。  
“梅林是一个御龙者，”盖乌斯替他解释，“他孵出了那条小龙，是吧？”  
这不是一个人人都知道的讯息，在海边城堡那一夜后，盖乌斯知道亚瑟已经知道了一切，而骑士团其他人虽然见过基哈拉但也不太知道梅林和龙的关系，更何况其他人。  
“御龙者！我以为他们已经销声匿迹了！毕竟龙已经几乎消失了！你没有说我们有御龙者，亚瑟，”崔斯坦在王储旁边，扫视了一下在场其他人，“如果我们决定要一起办事，你得告诉我们有多少筹码，我们得共享信息。”  
亚瑟看着他，吸了口气，“你是对的，”他说，吐出那口气，“我可以告诉你们的是，除了拿剑的和御龙者以外，”他冲着莱昂他们扬扬下巴，“我们至少有一个巫师，但是这些人我不能告诉你是谁，”他在胸口交叉双手，“你知道巫师们都喜欢隐藏身份，你得自己获得他们的信任。”  
崔斯坦看起来很吃惊：“至少一个巫师？！老天啊，你们潘德拉贡们难道不是都憎恨巫师吗？你们杀了多少巫师？连你自己的巫师姐姐都恨你，殿下，不是我说，巫师，真的是自己人？”  
他这番话很有说服力，至少，如果是得知真相之前的亚瑟，甚至莱昂他们都会认为很有道理。  
“是的，我相信他们，”亚瑟放下胸口的手，“以我的性命担保。”  
农人和商人看起来有些惊讶。格温下意识地看向梅林，发现好友的目光直直地落在变成女人的王子身上，壁炉里的火星似乎迸发在那双眼眸中，灼灼不灭。格温咬紧牙根，她低下头来，深深地吸气，全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩——梅林真的爱着“安”，任何一个有眼睛的人都能看出来；而“安”明显也并不讨厌梅林……这是一个很保守的形容，实际上如果她能对自己诚实，她就得承认亚瑟看向她的目光里再也没有了曾经的星光，他们俩之前许下的诺言、耳边喃喃的爱语、彼此含笑对视的辰光都已经一去不复返了，无论梅林相关与否，王子的爱情都已经不在她这儿了。  
“好吧……”崔斯坦的拇指蹭了蹭额头，“既然你这么说……可如果我们不知道他们是谁，怎么安排他们的攻击？还是说，你打算将他们作为秘密武器？毕竟没有人会想到会有巫师帮助一个潘德拉贡，尤其是你，亚瑟。”  
亚瑟冲着这位走私商人眯起眼睛，“我觉得你干这行是有些大材小用了，崔斯坦，你让我很吃惊。”  
于是，之后他们展开地图稍加讨论了用兵计划，由于信息不足现在也没法确定埋伏的方式，最终只能决定明天再做商议。  
人们散去，骑士们也都找到了过夜的去处，不一会儿，村长的屋子里就只剩下了亚瑟，盖乌斯，胡妮思和梅林，还有格温。  
农妇见到儿子后心情一直不错，即使她也在因为亚瑟的性别问题而感到困惑和尴尬，但她天然的乐观精神或许就是这么遗传给梅林的，她张罗着往地上铺稻草和填料，好让大伙睡得舒服一些。  
亚瑟还坐在桌边，盯着桌面刚才大家草草绘制的地图不知道是在思考还是在发呆反正一动不动，格温和梅林帮着他妈妈做事，盖乌斯在壁炉边烤火。  
地铺打好了。  
村长家有两间卧室两张床，盖乌斯和胡妮思毫无争议（在亚瑟的坚持下）一人一张，剩下三个人就睡在壁炉前。  
这是最为诡异的一晚，亚瑟和格温并排，梅林躺在另一头。  
他们互相道了晚安，然后聆听着壁炉里柴火的噼啪声。  
谁也没有睡着。  
9  
这实在太难熬了，梅林心想，再一次深深地吸气并轻轻地呼出来——因为他担心那两个人听到他在叹气。  
如果他们睡着了，他倒是可以溜出去，但格温先不说，亚瑟肯定没睡着。他们躺下后已经过了一个多小时，这期间亚瑟连个身都没翻——他睡觉从来没有这么老实过。  
这样可不行，明天说不定有硬仗要打，亚瑟病刚好，睡眠不足是康复大敌，梅林忧心忡忡地琢磨，他得让亚瑟睡一会儿，即使他知道此时此刻他们三个人都绝对无法睡个安稳觉。  
*  
亚瑟已经对这个一无所有的梦境麻木了。  
只要有梅林在，他没什么可抱怨的，但这一次，梅林又不在。  
这是第几回了？第一次，他和梅林一起入睡，便在这梦境中嬉闹，那时候他还没有意识到自己看梅林的方式，但他们……就那么滚在了一起，他记得和梅林互相摩擦，那感觉很舒服……虽然后来发生的事很糟糕。但他现在已经可以颇有余裕地认为，梅林魔法的暴露，让他们之间真正有了开始。  
那之后他独自跋涉，阿比盖尔为了让他入睡对他下药，他一个人来到这梦里，就像现在。  
第三次，他又和梅林睡在一块儿，他们在梦中拥抱交欢，他那么深深地嵌入那具无比真实的身体，他们毫无保留地交合，那种满足感，在他醒来后久久地折磨着他，提醒着他的缺失。  
这一次，他又一次独自一人前来。为什么？如果和梅林一起入睡就能梦见他的话……此刻不是也睡在他身边吗，虽然脚朝向他，但只要他伸手就能够到。然而梅林没有来他梦里，为什么呢，这是他的梦啊，他心心念念思慕的人，不应该老老实实出现在他的春梦中吗？除非这不是一个春梦，又或者……这根本不是一个梦？  
至少在他以往的二十多年里，从来没有梦到过，他以往和梅林一同外出睡在一块儿次数也不少。这么一想，的确……作为一个梦，这儿太奇怪了。  
“该死，我猜这和魔法——”他尝试道，听着自己男性的声音，亚瑟居然觉得有些别扭，“——和梅林有关，梅林，梅—林，梅林……”他换着花样念着，叹口气。  
空无一人。  
“亚……”  
突然，从他身后传来模糊的声音，亚瑟猛地转身寻找声源，没有，这儿依旧漆黑一片，“梅林？梅林！”他叫着，“梅林回答我！”  
“亚瑟……”这一回声音清晰了一些，而那也的确是梅林的声音，但空洞而飘渺，就像风中的回声。  
“梅林！你在哪？！梅林！！”亚瑟在原地转着圈子，寻找任何一个可能出现梅林的地方，捕捉那声音的来处。  
“……亚瑟？”那声音越来越清楚了，但依旧隔着什么，让亚瑟听得见却够不到，就像他和梅林之间隔着一道黑色的屏障，他们一个在这边一个在那边。这令人焦躁，亚瑟暴躁地喊叫，“梅林！该死的快出来！我看不到你！！”  
话音未落，一个朦胧的人影在地面逐渐浮现，亚瑟吃了一惊，定神一看那不是梅林吗，他扑过去，梅林就这样出现在地上，眼皮还闭着。  
“梅林？”亚瑟晃动他，“醒来！！”  
“唔……亚瑟，吵什么我刚睡着……”梅林嘟囔着翻个身。  
亚瑟不理他，继续拍打他的脸。  
“别闹了，把格温吵醒了有你受的……唉我现在不想讨论这个，你能不能就好好去睡？”梅林眼睛都懒得睁开，拂开亚瑟的手继续睡。  
俩人安静了一会儿。  
“等等你为什么没睡？我明明施了睡眠魔法……”梅林突然警醒过来撑起上半身，看看他，又看看周边。  
“哦。”他说。  
亚瑟似乎已经明白了什么，“梅林，”他半跪在那儿，“这是第几次你梦见我？”  
梅林瞪大眼睛，他完全醒来了，坐起来面对亚瑟，不确定一般又扫视了周围。  
“回答我的问题。”亚瑟盯住他。  
梅林吞咽了一下，“这只是……一个梦。”他虚弱地说。  
“我知道这是一个梦，我问的是你第几次在梦里见到我，我是说，这样子的我。”他不耐烦地单手比划了一下自己的身体，男性的，原本的身体。  
梅林又吞咽了一下，“这是第……三次……”  
亚瑟露出不出所料的表情，站起来走了两步。  
梅林跟上去，“怎么了？发生什么了？”  
“我猜只有等我们醒来后才知道了，”亚瑟用手爬了一把头发，他的短短的金发，手感真是久违了，于是他又摸了两把，“我不是第三次来这儿，有一次你没有在。”  
“我不在？”梅林似乎还很困惑。  
“对啊，为什么你不在？刚才你也不在……你刚睡着？”亚瑟转过去瞅着他。  
“是……我的催眠魔法当然对你们更有效……”梅林挠挠头嘀咕，肉感的嘴唇微微嘟着，亚瑟意识到时候他已经盯着瞧了好一会儿了。  
当“未婚妻”睡在身边的时候，你在梦里和一个男人幽会。  
这已经不意外了，亚瑟认命地叹口气，复又往地上一坐。梅林低头看他，他便拍了拍身旁的位置。  
俩人并排坐着，一时无言。  
“好吧，”梅林说，“你看起来……有话想说？即使在我梦里你也得说出来我才知道。”  
亚瑟盘坐着，手肘撑在膝盖内侧托着头，“你的梦？这是我的梦，梅林，我一直这么以为，但如果这真的是我的梦，那么这儿应该有很多东西，城堡，我父亲，莫嘉娜，训练场……但这儿什么也没有，你是唯一出现过的人，我以为那是因为我整天都想着你……咳，但这一次，还有之前有一次，甚至连你都没出现，”他咳嗽一下，没有去看身边，装作这儿还有别的东西让他感兴趣。  
“你的梦？我是不是可以理解为，我梦见的亚瑟……认为他也在做梦？”梅林费力地解释道。  
“或者我梦里的梅林也认为他在做梦，”亚瑟翻个白眼，“没错。”  
“好吧……”梅林长出一口气，“这的确要等……等等，等醒来才知道？你是说……”  
“我们在同一个梦里。”亚瑟抢答。  
“什……么？这……”梅林似乎有些短路，他想清楚后，不自在地挪动了一下屈起的膝盖，用胳膊抱住。亚瑟饶有兴致地注视他，他自己也因为回忆而躁动，“这不可能……”梅林的脸红了，“如果是真的……”他声音低了下去，想起之前的两个梦里他们做过的事，梅林简直要冒烟。  
“为什么我们会在一个梦里？不这只是我梦里的亚瑟的胡言乱语。”他的脸埋在胳膊里自言自语。  
亚瑟也不知道为何他感到自己一定是正确的，他沉默了一会儿。  
“你不用对格温感到抱歉，”他开口道，“她要怪也只能怪我，和你没关系，我会和她解释清楚的。”  
梅林赫然抬头，亚瑟直起脊背，轻轻松口气，“她出现后我一直想和你这么说，只是没有机会。”  
梅林清澈的蓝眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着他，亚瑟心里有些发毛，他咬牙又爬了爬头发：“说点儿什么！不要只盯着我你这白痴！”  
眨眨眼，梅林反应过来了，他深深地吸了一口气，“好的……我……我没想到你会这么说，我是说，好吧显然这只是一个梦，因为我梦里的你总是做我希望你做的事，”他笑笑，“谢谢你，亚瑟，我……谢谢。”  
这回轮到亚瑟愣住了，他金色的眉毛有些下耷，“现实中……我总是让你失望吗？”  
“当然没有！”男仆喊道，“如果那样的话我干嘛还要跟随你？！”  
亚瑟并没有满足，“我说的不是职责，不是作为骑士或者统治者，梅林，我说的是更私人的也不是主仆……你知道！”  
听到这儿梅林的睫毛微微扇动着，他垂下眼睫耸耸一边肩：“不……我……你只是……有你的原因，我知道的，我在要求超出限额的东西……所以，那不是你让我失望，我猜，我自作自受？”  
亚瑟噎住了。  
“我知道你爱格温，我早就知道了，见到她一定让你很难受，要知道她可是你想要结婚的女人，你甚至愿意放弃王位……我知道的……”梅林继续说道，意识到亚瑟的目光，他又抬起头浅浅一笑，“你一定很内疚，毕竟你是那么正直的人，用你的话说，你的骑士精神在折磨你，对吧？”他扯出一个笑容。  
“别笑了。”亚瑟说。  
梅林僵住了。  
王储倏地站起来就像被地面烫到了一样。  
短暂的寂静过后，亚瑟的背影发出一声充满懊丧的低吼。  
他知道问题出在哪儿了。为什么梅林一直对他有所保留，为什么梅林不愿意碰他，当然女人的身体是一部分原因，但不是最根本的、最初始的理由。  
“该死的我真的需要醒来……”他懊恼地揪住头发，梅林在身后轻声叫他，“亚瑟？怎么了？”  
他猛地转过身抓住梅林的上臂，后者被惊了一下，“梅林，实话告诉我，你不认为我会再和格温在一起，对吧？”  
梅林的眼睛睁得那么大以至于亚瑟都能替他感觉到眼眶的压力，他剧烈地眨着眼睛，半晌才吐出两个单词：“……你会吗？”  
亚瑟几乎不能呼吸，他颤抖着松开梅林后退了两步，梅林的声音还在断续传来，“我是说……如果你能变回去，变回男人，你需要……王后？我当然不可能……我不知道亚瑟，我……”  
亚瑟头疼得蹲下来，梅林担忧的声音也跟着他，“你还好吗？”  
不好，不，不，不，不不不，一点也不好！！！  
亚瑟怒吼。  
“你这——！！！”他咆哮，感到一阵头晕目眩，“快躺下，你起来得太快了！”盖乌斯熟悉的声音在耳畔响起，亚瑟抵抗着把他往下摁的手，“梅林？梅林在哪！”  
“稍安勿躁，亚瑟，你做噩梦了，”盖乌斯捉着他的肩膀让他躺平，“冷静点儿，没事的，他很好，显然他给这间屋子的你们三个施了瞌睡咒。”说完，亚瑟也看到了，格温和梅林都还躺在昨晚他们互道晚安的地方，梅林背对他睡得很安稳，即便是他这样闹腾也没有醒转的迹象。  
胡妮思在查看她儿子，爱怜地摸了摸他的头发，亚瑟喘着粗气安静地在地板上待了一会儿。  
“天亮了？”他完全平静下来，自己坐起，盖乌斯抬眼看一下窗外，“还早，你愿意的话可以再躺躺，梅林说过无数次你很难早起，殿下。”老医生的话让不远处的胡妮思轻笑，“我去找点儿吃的来给你们准备早餐。”  
“我也去吧，活动一下老骨头。”盖乌斯附和着起身。  
那两个人离开了，亚瑟呆坐在原地。  
*  
“什么！”冰凉的东西吓了梅林一跳，他一睁眼就看到一个正在往他脸上泼水的亚瑟，女人的那个，很好，他醒来了。  
他抹了一把脸，“亚瑟？你在干什么？”格温的提问让他回过神来，对了昨晚他们三个人尴尬得无法入睡所以他用了一个瞌睡魔法好度过那艰难的时刻，而现在格温也在擦脸上的水，一脸莫名其妙。  
“我们需要谈谈，现·在。”亚瑟的女低音深沉得可怕，“她”放下手中的水杯，陶器在地面发出几乎要磕碎的脆响。


	23. Chapter 23

10  
天蒙蒙亮了，村子里已经开始有农人在活动。  
看样子会是个大晴天，梅林站在院子里面向东方。亚瑟表示他有话要先和格温说，让他在外面看着门。  
不知道为何亚瑟看起来很生气，梅林隐隐觉得自己知道原因……他还记得那个梦，梦里亚瑟发了很大的脾气，然后就消失了。  
不知道亚瑟要和格温说什么，他们现在都是姑娘了，亚瑟有可能变不回去，他要解除婚约吗？亚瑟和格温有婚约——这个之前一直被他刻意忽略的事实，像一个巨大的讽刺悬挂在他心口。亚瑟第一次亲吻他的那一晚，他被过于强烈的喜悦冲昏了头，根本没想到要问，再说也不知从何问起。乌瑟的离世，王位的丧失，他们疲于奔命，没有时间也没有机会去问。  
“我是你的恋人吗？”  
“为什么亲吻我？”  
“你爱我吗？”  
“格温怎么办？”  
“如果你变不回去怎么办？如果你变回去怎么办？”  
……  
现在最重要的是夺回亚瑟的王位，他一直用这个理由去回避那一个接一个的问题。亚瑟如今信任他，依靠他，喜爱他，甚至想要碰触他占有他……他已经得到的够多了！换在以前这全是他想都不会想的事。  
你怎么能要求更多？  
可他就是想要更多！他从亚瑟的眼里看到了爱，他从亚瑟的唇间尝到了爱；亚瑟的每一次靠近每一下触摸都令他欣喜；亚瑟甚至会为了他哭泣！就在昨晚，他们还差点儿生米煮成熟饭……亚瑟是真的想要他，这一事实让他一想到都激动得浑身发抖。  
可如果亚瑟成为女王，她会需要丈夫；如果他是国王，他就会有一个王后。而这两个位置无论哪一个，梅林自嘲地笑出来，他都无法把自己代入进去。  
他是亚瑟的贴身男仆，是暗地里辅佐他建功立业的巫师，是朋友……  
咔嗒。  
身后的木门打开了，他回头，和格温打了个照面。  
女孩的眼眶湿润着，梅林不知该作何反应，他想说什么，但只是半张嘴僵在那儿。  
还是格温先开口：“他是你的了，”梅林的心跳声把他自己吓一跳，“进去吧。”她侧身从梅林身边经过，而巫师还愣在那里：他是你的了？是哪个含义？  
“还有，梅林……”格温经过他后又说，梅林木然地看过去，深色皮肤的女人欲言又止，踟躇了好一会儿，“我们还是朋友……对吧？”她试图摆出一个妥当的笑容。  
“当然，”梅林急道，“格温，当然。”  
女人点点头，“……回头见，那么。”她就这么走掉了，梅林注视着她的背影，她为什么走了？他们说了什么？婚约还有效吗？还是解除了？她去找她的胞弟？又或者是……兰斯洛特？他不禁感到愧疚，分明之前他还为了亚瑟牵制过兰斯，希望他放弃对格温的感情，谁知道……  
“你要在外面站多久？”  
梅林猛回头，门口立着一个红着眼的“公主”，“她”刚睡醒的头发松散打着卷儿披在肩头，不知何时升起的太阳让缕缕发丝发着金光，殷红的眼角，难过而又略带脾气的神情，没有一处地方不让梅林心生爱意。  
“……你和她说了什么？”巫师轻声问道。  
亚瑟迎上他的目光，初生的冬日阳光仿若久别重逢，热烈地绕着梅林的身形射进门口，泼洒在亚瑟身上，将二人罩在一起。  
“我们讨论了我……心之所属，”亚瑟说，“关于——有些我早该发现的事实。”  
梅林眼眶发热，酸楚的胃液几乎要涌出喉头，他还是爱格温——他最终还是……  
“——是你，梅林，是你。”亚瑟叹道。  
梅林不知道自己听到了什么。  
“……我想，比我以为我爱桂妮薇儿还要早，如果我知道两个男人之间也能有爱情的话，我早就……我猜，我在这方面确实不灵光，对吧？”他自嘲地轻笑，看向梅林，神色严肃，“你说我愿意为了桂妮薇儿放弃王位……”他声音不大，在这阳光普照的院子里，只有他们两人能听到，“但为了你，梅林……我愿意为你变成女人……我……我想要你的孩子……只有你……”他声音颤抖，呼吸急促，烫红一般的脸孔微微垂下去。  
“那……够吗？足够……不让你失望了吗？”当他再度扬起脸，咬紧牙关的红润面孔神态坚定，鲜蓝色的双眼直视前方，前方那个呆立的男人。  
梅林已经泪流满面，他再也止不住呜咽，抬起手遮住自己的脸，试图压住断续的压抑哭声，亚瑟走过去，伸手抱住那惹人怜爱的黑色脑袋，梅林来不及回抱，“我爱你，笨蛋。”耳边低声的告白，成了压垮他自制的最后一根稻草。  
已经走远的格温听见一声哭喊，她回过头来看向村长的住所。在那宽敞的院子里，有个男人捂着脸蹲在地上，而他身前的女人勾着腰似乎在说着什么，距离太远听不真切，但根据她多年来的经验，看那神态大半是“笨蛋快起来！别人都看见了！”之类似是而非的抱怨。  
她静静地望着这一幕良久，回过神来抹去眼角的泪水，深深地叹口气，“两个蠢蛋，我早该想到的。”  
她转身离开了。  
*  
莱昂昨晚也没有睡好，酒馆的地板可不是理想的瞌睡地点——村里人满为患实在没有地方了，他半夜就被高文和珀西的合体鼾声给震惊得再也没有了睡意。他睁着眼睛思索着明天的对策，根据情报莫嘉娜只带了一只小队和一头小龙，梅林说那孩子可能刚学会喷火，为什么莫嘉娜要带她出来？  
他们俩也算是老相识了，莱昂叹口气，他们三个是一起长大的，亚瑟和他感情当然更深厚，但莫嘉娜也绝对不陌生。这个女人小时候也时常在训练场出入，她的剑法曾经比亚瑟还精湛，她精通心理战，让亚瑟失去警戒然后获胜——就像后来莫高斯做的那样。  
他们无论如何不能轻敌，莱昂心想，亚瑟也深知这一点，所以今晚的讨论很难得出结果，因为他们不知道莫嘉娜的意图。她会直接进入包围圈吗？明知道有很多反抗者也还是毫无准备地进入人群？不可能。  
她会伪装，梅林也这么认为，他们怎么才能在茫茫人群中找到她，抓住她还不能杀了她，问出亚瑟身上的魔法仪式解决办法……这全都是一个问题。  
重重思虑中，伴随着有规律的背景乐，黎明时分莱昂才开始昏昏欲睡……可这时外面传来窸窸窣窣的脚步声，他顿时警觉起来。  
他们有站岗的人，为保证精锐战斗力休息充分不让人靠近酒馆——基本上他们的人都在这间酒馆里。可是脚步声还是近了，不可能是亚瑟他们，莱昂拿着自己的佩剑悄悄走向大门，从门缝里往外张望。  
地上睡着的人里有人也醒了，看见他不在，悄悄弓着腰走过来，是兰斯洛特：“出什么事了？”  
“有人来了……不止一个。”莱昂说。  
“是敌是友？”兰斯洛特拔出剑，“不知道，但至少这不是投宿的时间。”莱昂分析道，他们点点头，趁着来人到了门口他们猛地打开门。  
“谁！”两把剑指着来客们。  
对方吓了一跳，但很快也抽出了剑，眨眼间亮起来的火球让莱昂和兰斯洛特心里一凉：糟糕！巫师！！  
“莱昂骑士？”女人的声音。  
他们眯着不适应光线的眼睛定睛一看，“莱昂！兰斯洛特！”那个拿剑的来客高兴地喊道，声音相当年轻。  
“凯！！”莱昂欢呼，连剑都来不及收起冲上去抱住他，“感谢老天你还活着！！”巫师也拉下斗篷的兜帽，“阿比盖尔小姐！你救了凯！”  
兰斯洛特收起了剑，这时，“亚瑟呢？”女人袍子后蹿出一个男孩，“我们来找亚瑟啦！”  
楼上的人都纷纷抄家伙下来，却只见一个男孩儿扯着他妈妈的手嚷着要去找亚瑟，原本睡在楼下的人都在旁边嬉笑。  
“天快亮了，我们的确可以去找他们了，还有很多事要做呢。”高文打着哈欠说。  
*  
离村子不远的森林里，并没有因为还是清晨而有些许宁静，以那颗坠落的星星为中心，人们架起简易窝棚，搭起帐篷，也有人只是升起火堆围绕着取暖。  
太阳已经升起，他们熄灭火把，纷纷聚集到巨坑的周围，那儿已经挤满了要去拔剑的和已经拔过一次但还想再尝试的人。  
“让开！让开！”熙攘人群中时不时出现一两句声音洪亮的叫嚷，只要一听这声音，就知道来人多半是牛高马大的壮汉，于是人们会识趣地让开一条路，期待地瞅着他信心满满地前去，然后面红耳赤地拽着剑柄不肯撒手，最后被围观群众的嘘声给轰下来。  
这一幕一次又一次地上演，眨眼，一上午就要过去了，人越来越多，越来越热闹，然而那把剑依旧纹丝不动。  
“这可真是怪事，”大家说着，“那颗星星也很蹊跷，砸进地里那么深，挖也挖不到头。”  
“那星星可真大！”  
“不光是大！硬得很！我看见的就已经豁了四五把斧头断了好几把刀剑了，星星上也就跟小刀划了两笔似的，不顶用，完全不顶用！”  
“那当然！那可是预言中的……”  
“你也听说了吗？你听到的版本——”  
“还不快让开！！”一声怒吼传来，紧跟着是声势浩大的骑兵队伍，人们纷纷站起来观望看是来了哪个大人物。  
“是奥洛夫国王！”爬上树的人说。  
“还有骑士！”人们叽叽喳喳的，树枝在他们的蹂躏下呻吟。  
骑士们为国王清理出一条通道，在所有人的瞩目下，奥洛夫显然也没有拔出那把剑，他手下的骑士们在之后也都尝试了一番，事情并没有什么变化。  
“看来国王能办到的也不比一个农夫多！”这些看热闹的人嬉笑，而国王一行人还在那儿研究那块星星，询问它的来历，一时间没人上前去挑战。  
“奥洛夫！老朋友！”有人靠近了，他像个老熟人那样拍打国王的肩膀，俩人互相握了握前臂，“是艾林尼国王！不知道什么时候来的，他可真不讲排场……”树上的人及时地给下面无法再上树的群众讲解。  
“他也拔剑了！哦，看起来很艰难，嗷嗤！他差点儿摔倒！等等，他让另一个人……他们把人都赶开了，是要干什么？哇哦那是个巫师！他在对星星用魔法！”他们说个不停。  
这就是亚瑟他们到达的时候所见到的局面，树林里已经被围得水泄不通，进入巨坑的每一条道路都是人，人们里三层外三层地环绕着星星，让人怀疑是不是再过几天进这片树林都要排队了。  
“我们是不是来晚了？”珀西瓦尔踮着脚都看不到前面什么情况，其他人穿着斗篷，连兜帽都没打算摘下。  
“收集情报计算人手制订计划……不我觉得我们已经够快了。”亚瑟在胸前叉着手，而且黎明后我还解决了一个大问题，效率好得不要不要的，他心想，瞥了身旁的梅林一眼。  
那家伙的眼睛还有些红，但容光焕发看起来好极了，他忍不住多看了两眼，恰逢梅林也朝他看来，被抓个正着的亚瑟正要挪开目光，却见梅林冲他浅浅地笑了一下，蓝眼睛里仿佛有水波在流动。亚瑟刹那间失去了呼吸。  
天呐，如果他知道跟梅林告白就能时刻看见那样的笑容，他们第一次见面的时候他就应该这么做！亚瑟在心中咆哮。  
“殿下？亚瑟？”莱昂叫了他好几声，示意了一下几个方位，亚瑟回过神来看到有几棵树上闪了闪光。  
“他们都就位了，我们等着？”  
王储扬了扬眉毛，“嗯，等主角来。”  
轰！  
巨坑中央发出一声轰鸣，怎么了，发生了什么，所有人都翘首以望。  
“是那个巫师干的！”  
前方烟雾袅袅，人们都在七嘴八舌地询问结果如何，“巫师把星星炸了吗？成功了？”  
就连卡梅洛特的这帮逃亡者们也都好奇不已，“真的炸了？”高文憋不住想要爬树，被梅林拽住：“你的位置在地上，别乱动。”  
“但我想知道发生了什么！”酒鬼骑士扒着树干不撒手，“不会发生什么，你明知道。”他们站着的地方已经是人群最外围但梅林还是压低了声音。莱昂把高文拉过去复习他们的策略。  
“你确定？”亚瑟凑到梅林身边，“如果那颗石头不是星星，星星去哪了？”他靠着梅林说悄悄话。  
梅林低声回答：“我也不知道……好像掉进湖里了？”  
“你能让月亮也掉下来吗？不过如果和星星一样掉下来就不会发光了也很无趣，你能让它们继续发光吗？从魔法师的技术上来说？”亚瑟很认真的样子。  
梅林眨巴着眼睛：“我不确定……要月亮掉下来干什么？”  
“或许有用呢……有时候。”亚瑟扯扯嘴角低声道，依旧靠着他，梅林使劲想着月亮能有什么用。  
“咳。”盖乌斯的声音在另一旁响起。  
俩人分开了，亚瑟若无其事看向莱昂他们，装作他在听骑士们商量事情，刚才和梅林窃窃私语的才不是他。  
黑发巫师左看看右看看，不清楚发生了什么，毕竟他没有谈过恋爱，根本不知道什么叫调情。  
盖乌斯深深地叹口气。  
不过，也没时间给他们闲聊，人群喧哗，有人气喘吁吁跑来大喊：  
“卡梅洛特的人来了！！”  
11  
“他们人数五十左右，有两驾马车，莫嘉娜也许在其中一辆里，”崔斯坦报告道，“接下来我们怎么做？”  
“没有看到龙？”亚瑟回答。  
“没有。”  
“她会不会飞在天上？梅林？”亚瑟回头问他的御龙者。  
梅林皱着眉头，“她小得连龙语都没学会，我无法召唤她……不过我可以找找看，给我一点儿时间。”  
亚瑟点点头，看着他带着盖乌斯离开。  
“御龙者和巫师一样神秘，亚瑟……很多人认为他们就是巫师的一种，比如你父亲。”崔斯坦把视线从梅林的背影上转回来。  
“我知道，”亚瑟看了他一眼，“把注意力放在车队上，算一下他们还有多久到达……”  
这一边，梅林和盖乌斯走到了一个远离人群的僻静之地，神不知鬼不觉地，另一个斗篷靠近了他们。  
“我们得找到阿苏萨，她可能学会吐火了，有人说看到了她喷火。”梅林说，来人看看天空，是阿比盖尔：“如果是其他季节我可以借用一下鸟的眼睛，但冬天我找不到小鸟。”  
梅林思忖了一下，“我可以试试吗？”  
“你要现学？”女巫笑了一下，“他经常临时抱佛脚。”盖乌斯用眉毛和毒辣的语言同时评价道。  
梅林气呼呼地瞪着老师，虽然他说得没错，但那是谁害的？！他根本没时间练习魔法！  
几分钟后，“梅林，你放弃了吗？”盖乌斯抱着手看着他，梅林隔着一小段距离背对他们一个人在念叨着什么，“莫嘉娜的车队马上就到了，我们却在开魔法补习班。”老人对女巫说。  
后者耸耸肩，“他总是这样吗？我是说，他可不像是传说中的那个巫师，那个艾莫瑞斯你知道……”  
“是啊……”盖乌斯叹口气，“谁知道呢。”  
“我怎么能让它准确飞往我想要去的方向？它不怎么听话……”梅林的声音传来。  
“你找到鸟了？”阿比盖尔拔高了声音。  
“对……它好像在某座山峰上，往这边往这边，我们是在南边对吧？”梅林抬起脸，他的眼睛变成了金色，他就像盲人一般转着脑袋，视线没有焦点。  
“山峰上？”女人又尖声道，“我们在卡梅洛特的南方。”盖乌斯插嘴。  
“对，我在让它飞过来……这边你这小鸟，”梅林一个人自言自语，“它飞得很快，不用担心，一会儿就到。”  
阿比盖尔半张着嘴，她对着盖乌斯转过头：“你知道我练习了这个魔法花了多久才学会吗？”  
“习惯就好。”盖乌斯挤着自己的三层下巴回答。  
只等了一会儿，“我看到村庄了——”梅林的声音陡然提高了，盖乌斯和阿比盖尔集中注意力：“还好吗？”  
“有一支军队在靠近……”梅林皱着眉头。  
“什么？”阿比盖尔提高声音，“哈珀还在村里！”  
“我们得通知亚瑟！梅林你还看到什么？”  
年轻的巫师没有回答老人，他专注于他看到的一切——那支军队全由正规士兵组成，有一百来人，队伍里飘着两面旗帜，一面是莫嘉娜的黑旗红树，一面……  
上面有一只鸟。  
梅林低下头，他面前的盖乌斯一脸焦虑，“你还看到什么了梅林。”  
“我有事要处理。”梅林的眼睛依旧闪着金芒，面无表情地给了一个让医生和女巫都听不懂的回答。  
*  
“你要一个人对付他们？一百来人？！”亚瑟在角落得到了汇报，梅林点点头，“我可以，我不需要全部杀了他们，只是让他们无法作战就行了——”  
“一个人可不行，叫上些人和你一起去。”亚瑟正要回头叫人，梅林阻止了他：“不，这儿的人都和你一起对付莫嘉娜，她很棘手，普通人对我来说很容易，相信我。”  
“但至少阿比盖尔——”  
“我留下……我一个人也抵抗不了军队，但对付莫嘉娜你需要巫师，梅林会保护哈珀和村人的对吗？”女巫作为知情者一直在旁。  
亚瑟还要争辩，但梅林压低了声音，“反抗军有很多都是农民，他们没有作战经验……你比我懂，知道我们身后情况的人越少越好，我会处理好的。”  
亚瑟绞着眉头注视着他，他知道梅林说的对，但，“凯！过来一下！”他高声道。  
凯过来听亚瑟简单说明了情况，“看好他的后背，凯。还有梅林，照顾好凯，他伤刚好，”他两边下令，“尽快解决掉他们，速去速回。”  
两人得令动身，亚瑟突然拽住梅林的手腕，巫师回头看他，王储踟躇了一会儿：“注意安全。”  
巫师楞了一下，继而露出他那标志性的显得腼腆的笑容，“放心，你知道，我已经没有什么好怕的了。”  
亚瑟心想如果是普通的情侣，此刻可能是会亲一亲的，但他只能松了手。  
目送那两人离开，阿比盖尔继续隐匿去人群中，而亚瑟回到莱昂他们身边，高文嬉笑着靠过来：“我还以为你会亲他呢，毕竟今早上你们就在这么干。”他眨巴着那双风情万种的桃花眼。  
亚瑟瞥他：“你有什么意见？”想起早上被撞破的事他耳根有些发红，但正脸上依旧一副庄重的样子。  
高文立马回想起早上他们带着哈珀来找亚瑟，却遇见他和梅林在院子里亲吻——虽然房门就在身后，他们一定是爱惨了对方才会忘了这回事，高文酸溜溜地想，看在老天份上！那个亚瑟·潘德拉贡居然爱上男人，对象还是梅林！不好意思他是不是还没睡醒？恰好盖乌斯和梅林的妈妈也不知道从哪回来，那一幕……简直鸡飞狗跳！兰斯洛特单独和亚瑟谈了两句，高文打赌说的是格温的事。之后他们就作战方案开会，但高文确信没有人忘记这个，只是包括莱昂在内都暂时不发言罢了，内心肯定都如同他一样惊涛骇浪。  
比如此刻，每个人都在用余光瞅亚瑟，但没一个人敢正眼看他。  
“不！我哪里敢有什么意见，你可是女王。”高文耸耸肩，亚瑟翻个白眼，确认自己佩剑的位置，“那么，“他厉声道，“给我夺回王位。”  
“是，殿下！”他的骑士们齐声回答。  
*  
回村的路并不远，抄近路的梅林和凯眼看就要与一支军队短兵相接，他们身后就是村庄，凯在进村的路中间停下，“你要怎么做？我们不能让他们进村子。”他问。  
“我也不知道，一般来说……”梅林挠挠头皮，“我总是用第一个跳进我脑海里的魔法，但鉴于最近我有了很多时间看书，脑子现在有些杂——”  
一边说着他还是蹲下来将手掌压在土地上，念着凯听不懂的古音。  
一开始还没什么感觉，但很快凯感到自己在晃动。  
“地震？”他刚说完，就听见山体坍塌一般的声音传来，凯回头一看，在他们原本走过的地方横跨了一道巨大的，看不到头的裂缝，似乎把村子给圈起来了。  
他们走过去探头一看，下面黑漆漆的仿若深渊，宽度惊人，短时间内想要横跨过去有点儿异想天开。  
“我的上帝……这是障眼法？”凯看看梅林，又看看那道“天堑”，脸都白了，“就是我们之前遇到过的那个？要蒙着眼睛找路？”  
“恐怕不是，我不太懂迷惑咒和混淆魔法，”梅林耸肩，“事后我得想办法修复，不然不好进村了。”他对自己的杰作有些苦恼的样子。  
凯一时说不出话来。他们头顶传来一声红隼的鸣叫，凯奇怪于那只鸟虽说是猛禽，叫声却像是雀类。这与它的本质不符，他想，就像这个人。他忍不住多看了几眼梅林金色的眼睛，“我想确认一下，梅林，我们以前应该没吵过架吧？我们关系还不错？”  
“大概吧？怎么了？”梅林扭头，他的眼瞳依旧是金色的。  
“没事，只是确认一下。”凯做了个鬼脸。  
“他们要到了。”梅林抬头道。  
伴随他的话音，杂乱的马蹄声传来。  
“凯，如果有人看起来是头儿，留给我。”梅林突然说。他看上去很认真严肃，凯不记得什么时候见过王子男仆露出这种表情，使人不由自主地服从他的要求。  
如果说此时他只是有些困惑，之后发生的一切迅速得让凯简直晕了头。  
那支军队如期出现在视线中，凯已经做好了战斗准备，虽然他并不清楚他一个人怎么对抗一百来人，但既然梅林说没问题，他还是做好了准备。  
梅林金色的眼珠从他们俩出发后就一直没有褪色过，天空中乌云迅速聚集，凯仰头的功夫，电闪雷鸣令他眼花缭乱，紧跟着面前大雨滂沱仿若老天漏了个洞，这个洞正好容纳下一个兵团，雨水甚至没能沾湿凯的发梢。有人从雨中奔出，偌大的雨滴又变成了拳头那么大的冰雹将他们砸倒。  
凯全程就这么举着剑站着，眼看着面前一支百人团被稀里糊涂地剥掉了战斗力。  
雨水瞬间汇集成的小溪夹杂着冰豆子淌到了他脚下，凯木然地挪开，几滴水珠溅湿了他的裤脚。  
一切都随着溪水流走而消停了，刚才还生龙活虎的军队已经成了一盘散沙，个别全副武装盔甲的骑士摇晃着站起来，凯走过去补上两下。  
站在满地痛苦呻吟的人堆中，凯感觉自己做了一个梦。  
“你们谁是队长？”梅林走过来问，他脸孔上依旧看不出什么表情。  
凯想起梅林的吩咐，于是拎起一个人，那个士兵颤巍巍地摇头，他又找了几个人，没人能说出完整的话。  
梅林啧了一声抬起头，凯听到头顶有翅膀扇过。  
不一会儿，“有几个人跑了，”梅林跑起来，凯连忙赶上：“可我们不是阻止他们就可以了吗？”  
梅林没有理会他的疑问，顺手揪住一匹敌军的马一跃而上绝尘而去。凯无言以对只能也骑上马追赶，他发誓梅林的那匹马有问题，那不应该是一匹正常的马能跑出来的速度，他只能远远地看着梅林把他甩得越来越远——这情况发生过，他想到，那一次亚瑟被绑架，他们也是这样失去了梅林的踪迹。  
这次又是为什么梅林如此迫切？不过感谢那些逃兵还没有跑太远，梅林停下来的时候凯还能追上他。  
他到达时前方的四个人已经摔在了地上，战马有的正在挣扎着想爬起来，和它们的主人一样。  
凯紧跟着梅林走过去，地上摸爬的残兵败将们还在垂死挣扎，他们抽出剑，哆哆嗦嗦地试图反抗，“别过来！巫师！滚！”而梅林不为所动，只是举着一只手掌冲着他们，一个个瞧过去把那些人吓得够呛。  
凯奇怪极了，“你在找什么？梅林？梅林？”  
“听着……巫师，我们大概是有什么误会，我们可以商量……我不是你的敌人，”那几个人中有一个发福的中年人，他穿着已经被雨水淋得看不出纹样的得体衣物，并不像普通士兵；他站直了一些好掩盖几分狼狈，见梅林没有攻击的迹象便抹了抹黑色的头发，试图让自己看上去比落汤鸡体面一点儿。  
“你很年轻……你前途无量！年轻人！我可以给你一个身份！那是一个很难得的机会，你知道，巫师很难有这个机会，”他讪笑着，“你可以成为卡梅洛特王座旁的要人，想想吧——”  
“你是谁，敢夸海口。”梅林回答。  
凯这个人看看那个人看看，他不知道梅林葫芦里卖的什么药。  
“我……你知道莫嘉娜女王，普通巫师已经很难见到她了，我可以为你引荐！”中年人继续道，“怎么样？”  
梅林上前一步，中年人颤了一下，但他努力保持了讨好的微笑：“怎样？”  
“听上去很有吸引力，”梅林回答，凯吞咽了一下，他真的摸不着头脑了，“但我怎么相信你？”  
“你叫梅林，对吧，梅林，好名字，”中年人松了一口气，嘿嘿笑着，“是这样，我会和莫嘉娜报上你的名字，当然，还有你……无与伦比的实力，出色的，非凡的魔法，这样你直接去卡梅洛特求见就行了，如何？”  
凯惊悚地发现梅林似乎在考虑，上帝啊谁能告诉他发生了什么？他分明今天早上还看见梅林在亲吻他的王储呢？那是幻觉还是现在是幻觉？  
“梅林？”他不确定地开口。  
但梅林只是看着那个中年人，“那么，当我去见莫嘉娜——女王的时候，我该说是谁引荐我呢？”  
那个中年人得意洋洋地咧嘴，他之前那股落魄的样子一扫而光，转而变得仿佛只是刚刚沐浴归来，“你可以说，是阿古温推荐你来的，她就会见你了。”  
梅林的眼睫颤抖着，他咬牙，中年人急忙又说：“不然我可以直接带你去见她！万无一失！”  
“阿古温大人？”巫师的音色似乎被压缩了。  
中年人象征性地整整衣领垫了一下脚跟，微微颔首：“正是在下。”换在平时，这是很俏皮的贵族式行礼方式。  
还不等他脚跟着地，梅林眼神一闪，阿古温壮硕的身躯就平直地飞了出去。  
“梅林？”凯已经说不出其他单词了。  
其他敌人见状要冲上来，但梅林心无旁骛地朝着倒在地上的男人走去，“好吧，终于该我干活了。”年轻的骑士擎剑上前对付那边三个。  
兵乓刀剑交错的背景乐下，梅林站在阿古温面前，中年人气喘吁吁地倒在地上往后爬，“怎……怎么……等等……”  
梅林低着头睥睨他的样子就像他是一只臭虫，阿古温脸色白了青，青了红，“等等梅林，有话好商量……”  
“为什么你要背叛亚瑟？”梅林咬牙道，“你是他的亲舅舅！！他是你妹妹的儿子！！”他咆哮起来，泪水在金色的眼睛里也闪着光。  
阿古温有一瞬间的迷茫，“你……好吧，好吧，我不知道，不，你听我说，莫嘉娜，是她给我喝了药水！我不知道为什么我要这么做！是她的意愿！”  
梅林的嘴唇抿得失去形状，他逐渐收紧了手指，阿古温在两码外的地方掏抓起自己的脖子，就像有一只无形的手勒住了他的咽喉。  
“唔……我不是……我……放开……”阿古温胡乱蹬着脚，他的脸涨得通红。  
“你不应该背叛亚瑟，你——应该是最后一个能被他依靠的亲人！”梅林怒吼着举起手，阿古温被抬离了地面，他慌乱地挣扎，脸色逐渐发紫，已经说不出一句话。  
面对这一幕，梅林眼中只闪过冷酷的光芒。  
就在这瞬息之间，“梅林！！”凯撞过来打下了他的手，“冷静！！”  
阿古温陡然掉在了地上，剧烈地咳嗽。  
“我听到了，他是亚瑟的舅舅对吧？你要杀了他吗！”凯挡在梅林和阿古温中间，郑重地摇了摇头。  
“他是个叛徒，留着对亚瑟没有任何好处！”梅林想要绕开他，但凯固执地拦着，“但杀了他？也没有好处梅林，既然他背叛了亚瑟，那应该交给亚瑟处理，你不应该是行刑的那个。”  
“亚瑟做不到的，即使他知道自己被背叛了……就是因为他做不到，”梅林直视凯，“我得替他做，凯，让开。”  
“不，梅林，听我说，他需要被审判而不是私刑，拜托，有人一直在和我说‘我们得做正确的事’，”凯拉住梅林的胳膊，言辞恳切，“骑士守则第一条。”  
梅林停住了，他瞪着地上苟延残喘的阿古温，牙根咬得死紧。


	24. Chapter 24

12  
距离星星的坠落地两百码的谷地是一个很好的埋伏地点，这儿地势低矮，无关人员都在战事涉及范围外，并且无形中那些聚集起来的人群也和莫嘉娜的人形成对立，替他们看着后方。  
事情原本应该顺利的，此时此刻所有人都在仰仗着他的反应，等待他的命令，亚瑟知道。  
这是一个艰难的决定。莫嘉娜的车队进入了包围圈，一切都非常完美，他们肯定能够一举拿下这队并不壮观的人马。实际上他从得到消息的那天晚上开始就在奇怪，莫嘉娜为什么只带这么点儿人出来，她应该知道她有很多敌人，即便现在没有离开卡梅洛特的领土，她也应该有备无患才对。  
他应该想到的。  
一进入适宜埋伏的地段，车队就掀开了后面那辆马车的外棚，亚瑟看到了，半大的白龙就锁在里面，它不足两岁甚至无法用语言沟通，缩着翅膀也不过就一匹马儿大小。它焦躁地在笼子里挣扎着，总在尝试要冲向笼子的另一个角落，一开始亚瑟他们还以为那儿放着龙的食物。然而，很快他们发现那东西是个活物，“它”抓住栏杆，布满泪痕的脏兮兮的小脸从栏杆里往外张望，士兵用棍子敲打笼子吓得“它”缩了回去。  
那是个女孩儿。  
小龙脖子上的锁链阻止了它靠近女孩儿，链子的另一头拴在前方那辆不断前行的马车上。  
换言之，只要有什么事阻止了车队前进，那头失控的龙就会扑上去，把可怜的姑娘撕成碎片……或者吃掉她。  
莫嘉娜知道。  
所有人都在等着亚瑟下决断，是为了一个女孩儿放弃这绝好的机会？还是……  
“撤退，用备选计划。”沉默良久，“她”叹了口气。  
“亚瑟——”崔斯坦刚开口，王储便看向他：“我知道你想要说什么，但请按照我说的去做。”  
崔斯坦撇撇嘴，像是吞下了什么言语，“好的，但御龙者去哪了？”  
“他在拯救这次行动，之后你会知道的。”亚瑟点点头，他们动身退回到“天坑”旁边，这儿依旧以“星星”为中心围着很多从阿尔比恩四面八方来的人，不是一个理想的作战地点。  
莫嘉娜的车队即刻到达，马车门打开，不出意外地莫嘉娜从车上踱步下来。  
原本喧然的众人一时间都安静了，人人都带着惊恐和好奇的目光注视这个短时间内闻名阿尔比恩的私生女、占据了卡梅洛特王座的女巫、冷血无情的统治者，打量她高贵的仪态，惊叹于她美丽的容貌。  
反抗军的人们在跃跃欲试，亚瑟知道，但那头龙依旧被马车牵制着，如果梅林不在，一旦开打没人能阻止笼子里发生的事。  
他一直攥着拳头示意大家稳住，不要动，但即便连高文他们都有些沉不住气，何况那些业余乌合之众。  
嗖地一声，就在莫嘉娜从车子踏上地面那会儿，一支箭擦着她的皮毛大氅扎在了马车上。  
该死，所有人都摒住了呼吸。  
女巫缓缓地偏头瞟了一眼箭矢，继而看向射来的方向——  
“见机行事，”亚瑟低声说，在身边的骑士们能反应过来之前，“莫嘉娜。”他高声道，摘下兜帽走了出去。  
莱昂等人震惊得忘了动作，这已经和计划完全不一样了！！  
“你真让我震惊，莫嘉娜，你怎么做得出？”亚瑟对她说，他朝着马车里的龙点点头，“那是为我准备的，换做任何其他人，你都不会冒险。”  
莫嘉娜对他的出现的确毫不惊讶，“亚瑟……你感觉如何？一个无辜女孩儿，因为你命悬一线，”她巧笑倩兮，“她和我以前的处境很像，你不觉得吗？”  
那只笼子里的女孩儿凄楚的大眼睛看向亚瑟，或许她知道这个人可以救她，把她从那头发狂的龙爪下救出去。  
亚瑟咬牙：“你当初大可告诉我——”  
“哦！那么你就会忤逆你亲爱的父亲，拯救邪恶的我？拯救每一个被处刑的巫师？当你甚至会去追杀德鲁伊族群之后？哈哈哈你在开玩笑？”莫嘉娜笑起来真的很好看，即使是她的敌人也不得不意识到。  
“记得看亚瑟信号。”莱昂对崔斯坦轻声说，他们隔着一段距离亮出了武器，至少要让莫嘉娜知道他们准备着，莱昂心想。  
听见刀剑出鞘的声音，莫嘉娜瞥都没瞥他们一眼。  
“莫嘉娜小姐？”在亚瑟回应之前，有人插进了对话，他们转头一看。  
“奥洛夫国王，”莫嘉娜的颔首甚至不能称之为行礼，“假如你的眼睛没有瞎，我头上和你一样有王冠。”  
艾林尼国王也走到了近旁，“对啊，奥洛夫，这可不友好，我们可还在她的领地上呢！”说着，他对莫嘉娜浅浅地鞠了一躬，“别来无恙啊，尊贵的女士。”  
莫嘉娜貌若讽刺地笑了笑，看向亚瑟，两个国王也看向他，“所以，你真的变成女人，亚瑟王子，传言是真的。”奥洛夫曾经和亚瑟打过一场，他自然对那位金发骑士印象深刻，而他俩作战的理由恰好又是旁边这位艾林尼暗地里搞的诡计，此刻碰到一起大概也是命运的捉弄。  
而亚瑟已经从梅林那儿听到了一切的经过，他对艾林尼可没什么好脸色。  
“具体经过你们可以问她，她比我清楚。”亚瑟盯着莫嘉娜，他的手一直握在剑柄上，虽然看上去只是松松地挂在那儿。  
“恕我直言，现在你们是要解决继承权的问题吗？”艾林尼笑道，“我倒是很有兴趣知道谁会赢。”  
“回答你刚才的问题，亚瑟，不我来这儿不是为了你，亲爱的，”莫嘉娜根本没理那个男人，“我来这儿，是为了预言，”她朝着坑歪歪头，“两位国王不也是为了那个吗？拔出星星上的剑，就可以成为阿尔比恩之王？”她高声道。  
树林里回荡着她的声音。人们低声私语。  
“真的？我也听到有人这么说……”  
“预言？真的是预言？”  
“我听到的不是这样……”  
大家互相比较着听到的版本，一时间森林里闹开了锅。  
“然而，”莫嘉娜继续道，“我奇怪我作为大祭司，却从来没有听说过这个预言，所以，我做了一些调查。”她勾勾手指，便有手下把一个遍体鳞伤的人从马车上拖下来。  
“莫嘉娜，你……”  
那个血迹斑斑的人被推到莫嘉娜脚下，女巫极尽不屑地瞅着他：“说吧，是谁告诉你这个……‘预言’的。”  
很明显被拷打过的人哭丧着脸，“是一个……一个老头……”  
“还有呢？”莫嘉娜不耐地追问。  
“他……他和几个人，几个人一起……”他急忙吐出剩下的句子，“我是从他们那听来的！我不知道……其他我不知道！”  
“看看你周围。”莫嘉娜说，跪趴在地上的人茫然地抬头，他看到了亚瑟身后的莱昂、兰斯洛特、珀西瓦尔、高文，“就是他们！就是他们！”他指着骑士们喊道，手指抖得像筛糠。  
包括国王们，所有质疑的目光都转向亚瑟。  
“这么说起来……你是听谁说的？”  
“一个老头？他经过我们村子……”  
大家的讨论声窸窸窣窣，亚瑟皱起眉头，莫嘉娜翘起一边嘴角看着他，“哦别犯傻了亚瑟，我知道盖乌斯就在这儿，怎么，他不敢承认伪造‘预言’的事实吗？”  
在众人瞩目下，盖乌斯从人群中走出来，即使莱昂想拦住他，“没关系，”老御医说，他来到亚瑟旁边，王储不自在地上前半步将老人挡在后面，“够了，我根本不在乎预言，我也不会去拔那把剑——”  
“等等，亚瑟，我承认是我把预言告诉其他人的。”盖乌斯扬声道，他这番话如同落入平静水面的一颗石子，围观群众鼓噪，甚至连反抗军都动摇起来：预言是伪造的？那这颗星星是怎么回事？那把剑是怎么回事？这到底出了什么情况？  
虽然区区一个预言和许多来拔剑的人并无关联，他们可能甚至没有听说过这个预言，但虚假和伪造天然地牵动人们的神经，他们情感上本能地排斥造假和虚伪，轻而易举地使人敌视伪造者。  
村人们之前对亚瑟的信赖立马就打了折扣，刹那间怀疑论喧嚣尘上。  
这个人值得信任吗？  
他都从男人变成了女人，他的内在变了吗？  
他是个好人吗？  
他就真的比莫嘉娜更好吗？  
如果他更好，他为什么要造谣？  
他说的话有多少是真的？  
崔斯坦是人群中少有的明白事理的人，他也不禁暗自咋舌，该死，你可没告诉我还有这一出啊亚瑟，说好的信息共享呢！  
别提他，就连亚瑟自己都蒙在鼓里，他知道星星和剑是梅林搞的鬼，但他也没有听说过什么预言！看情形莱昂他们都清楚，只有他被瞒着。混蛋，说好的再也没有秘密呢梅林！！  
莫嘉娜冷笑着。  
可这时，盖乌斯继续道：“我的确传播了这则预言，但，这可不是我胡编乱造的，莫嘉娜，”他苍老的声音一如既往有条不紊，完全没有受到身边窃窃私语的影响，“这预言来自一个人，你是否忘了？一个比你更强大的巫师，有个人可以看到连你身为古教祭司也看不到的未来——”  
“骗子！！”莫嘉娜的怒吼打断他。  
她原本就白皙的皮肤骤然失去了最后一丝血色，咆哮余音中树叶沙沙作响，笼子里的白龙都停止了躁动，每个人都可以听到自己的呼吸声。  
她淡绿色的眼珠颤动，朱红的嘴唇开合，无声地念叨着一个单词，一个谁也听不到的单词。  
亚瑟迅速地看了一眼崔斯坦，后者也看向他，这是一个好机会！一个进攻的好时机！虽然现在反抗者中没有几个人的注意力在这上面，可能也就亚瑟从卡梅洛特带出来的战士和崔斯坦身边都呃核心团队能派上用场。  
而那条白龙还和女孩关在一起……亚瑟焦急地攥紧了拳头，梅林为什么还不回来？！他那边到底顺利与否？！  
他手心里全是汗，没有答案。  
但没有时间犹豫了，他得赌一把！说时迟那时快，亚瑟抽出剑压低了身形朝着莫嘉娜扑去。  
人群惊呼。  
莫嘉娜的护卫队立马上前阻挡，但他们飞了出去——感谢盖乌斯和阿比盖尔——亚瑟直奔莫嘉娜，但女巫一只手就止住了他的剑，亚瑟无论怎么用力也无法砍下去，剑锋发出嗡嗡的声音停在半空，随着他的双手颤抖。  
“你这个白痴——”莫嘉娜眼睛一翻，亚瑟就被魔法摔了出去，但接二连三的攻击已经到来，“上！”高文最快，之后有兰斯洛特、莱昂，接着是伊利安和珀西瓦尔，莫嘉娜虽强但也还是要一次次应对，她的耐心很快耗尽了，“够了！！”她挥手间释放的冲劲把所有人都甩了出去，一时半会儿谁也爬不起来。  
莫嘉娜正在耻笑他们的失败，一声龙嗥打断了她的得意劲儿，女巫猛地转过头去，铁笼子已经被蜂拥而上的人们破开，“撤退！”一声令下瞬息间他们又迅速撤离，不与她手下卫兵多做纠缠。  
那个女孩儿不见了。  
“哈……”不远处爬起来的亚瑟笑出了声，他是对的，虽然反抗部队军心涣散，但至少，他们对拯救一个无辜女孩儿的热情不会受到多少影响。  
莫嘉娜的脸色相当精彩。  
亚瑟面带笑意随意扭了扭肩膀，挽出一个剑花，如晴空碧眼中全是挑衅：“现在，我们可以公平公正地打一场了吗？”  
13  
方才的短暂交锋间，两位国王被自家骑士们带到了安全地带，“你怎么看奥洛夫，你认为谁会赢？”  
爱女如命的国王沉吟了一会儿，“亚瑟将会是一个更好打交道的统治者。”  
“好吧，但……”艾林尼还想说什么，但奥洛夫国王已经转身，“既然预言是假的，那么我也不用在这儿浪费时间。”  
“哦，看来你不信那个‘更强大更厉害的巫师’的说法，明智之举，拔出一把剑就能称王什么的也太蠢了，”艾林尼耸耸肩，目送奥洛夫国王带队离去的背影，冷笑了一声，“但如果那是真的？亚瑟会拔出剑吗？不管是谁……”他看向那颗“星星”，对身边的巫师低声说，“你和几个人留下，确保第一时间杀了他，或者她。”  
“是的陛下……”巫师卑躬屈膝地回答，恭送自己的主人。  
*  
论人数，是亚瑟他们这边为众，能用的战力勉强有一百多，但莫嘉娜带来的五十多人都是精锐正规军，装备也更好。  
刚才预言一事让亚瑟这方顾及颇多，而莫嘉娜那方的铁笼子被破开后，小龙也从里面钻了出来，脖链被交到莫嘉娜手里，它对女巫俯首帖耳的样子也让人畏惧三分。  
而莫嘉娜则像是在欣赏亚瑟掂着长剑却无法轻易进攻的困境，并没有下令攻击。  
亚瑟的确很烦恼，他单独面对莫嘉娜几乎毫无胜算，就算加上阿比盖尔和半调子的盖乌斯他也没有把握——对方可是大祭司还有龙，虽然那只是一头小龙。亚瑟和龙作战过，基哈拉是吧，如今他知道那晚如果不是梅林他早就死了。  
战士和巫师从一开始就根本无法公平竞争。  
莫嘉娜明显也知道这一点，她那得意洋洋的样子激怒了对面的农民们。  
“啊啊啊啊——”不等亚瑟下令，举着农具的男人们怒吼着冲向敌人。  
莫嘉娜的亲卫队迎上去，双方碰撞在一起像是两条走向不一致的激流，围绕着莫嘉娜和亚瑟战成一团，这并不是一场大规模战役，在亚瑟经历过的战斗里这规模甚至排不上号，但他是第一次没把握能赢。  
他对盖乌斯点点头，老人低吟咒语，风随着他双手的动作扬起来……卷起沙尘和树叶，很快个子高的人下半身就看不清楚了，个子矮的更是要消失在飞扬尘埃中。莫嘉娜冷笑一声，她伸出一只手轻念咒语，阿比盖尔急忙上前念出反咒，盖乌斯从旁发力，莫嘉娜被无形的力量撞了一下，但她甚至没有后退。  
黑发间她清浅的眸色金光一闪，盖乌斯就被一股力道冲撞到地上，阿比盖尔趁她分神间投出一只火球，莫嘉娜明明没有看向她，却还是一手挥开，火球在空中爆发出巨大的轰鸣，阿比盖尔条件反射地躲闪，刚回神就像有一块大石头迎面砸得她一下歪倒，她还想再站起却直直地飞出去了。解决掉两个巫师的莫嘉娜寻找亚瑟，他甚至没有去扶盖乌斯？  
这一晃神间，一道光芒从侧后方朝她劈来，古教大祭司就这么挨了一剑，她跪倒在地，看向追上来要补刀的亚瑟——剑锋硬生生停在她脖子前方，亚瑟以毫厘之差从小龙的牙齿间闪过，“咔！”龙扑了个空，上下颚在空气发出响亮的咬合声。  
而白龙并没有放弃，它追着亚瑟一路“咔咔咔”咬着，双方体形的巨大差距让亚瑟躲得颇为狼狈，而且顾及到梅林对这头小龙的感情他也没法进行有效攻击——梅林到底为什么还没回来？！他还好吗？！  
战场分神是士兵大忌，他被白龙赶到了一个危险的位置——那座“天坑”旁边，再往后一步他就会掉下去，虽然那坑也不是很深，然而一旦他掉下去地势上就极为不利了。亚瑟勉力站住脚步，想要往旁边躲开小龙追杀，可他刚站稳就见面前金色的眼睛一闪。  
莫嘉娜。  
只来得及意识到名字，亚瑟被摔了下去。  
之前围观拔剑的人群一直以来并未减少，虽然有人惧怕殃及池鱼而离开，但时刻也有新的来自阿尔比恩各地的人群填补。  
这片土地一直以来都不太平，百姓们见惯了杀戮和饥荒，他们习惯了四散奔逃，也因此经验丰富得并不多畏惧。此时此刻，林子里躲在树后的树上的，依旧三三两两隔着远远地观望着，他们大多只能听到那边的械斗声，尘土扬得漫天都是，看不清楚究竟发生了什么。  
亚瑟滚落了坑底，他眼冒金星忍着剧痛爬起来，那颗巨大的“星星”就在身旁，上面插着的剑只露出黄金铸就的剑格和剑柄，他匆匆一瞥，急着想从坑的另一边爬上去。  
但呼啦啦的声音在头顶响起，阴影迅速掠过亚瑟的身体，那条白龙就这样降落在他面前。  
莫嘉娜在身后，龙在身前，亚瑟喘息着转向旁边——但莫嘉娜没有给他时间，“烧死他！！”女巫的命令从坑谷上方传来。  
这不是亚瑟第一次面对龙炎，灼热的气息破空而来，他匆忙躲闪，烈火也尾随而来，亚瑟感到脑后一热，他拼命滑到那颗“星星”后面躲藏——炽烈的火焰擦着石头从他身边经过，“啊！”亚瑟烫到了手肘，这颗大石头并没有那么宽敞，只是将将遮住了他的身宽。  
灼烧中石头越来越热……他不能再躲下去，亚瑟憋足了一口气擎剑闷头朝前冲去——即便他正上方就是莫嘉娜也别无他法！  
尘埃弥漫中冲出来的人影令人猝不及防，莫嘉娜似乎没想到他会这样孤注一掷，亚瑟撞上了她，手上传来他熟悉的触感，还有利器穿过肉体的声音，  
莫嘉娜踉跄着倒退，亚瑟松开手，他眼睁睁看着莫嘉娜带着穿过腹部的长剑退离他的身前。  
亚瑟愣住了，这么容易？而那个女人此刻的表情，那么无助，那么无辜，就像过去二十年里他每天看到的那样，他青梅竹马的朋友……莫嘉娜低头看着肚子上的剑，亚瑟难以自持，他伸出手想要搂住她摇摇欲坠的身躯，“莫……”  
“呵……呵呵……”莫嘉娜发出诡异的笑声，就像是一口痰卡在喉咙里，她一边笑着一边抬起头，“哈哈哈……”  
亚瑟的脚步顿住了，他有些恍惚，莫嘉娜的笑容渐渐收敛，“天呐亚瑟……你真应该看看你的表情，哦你的表情……”她还在笑着，亚瑟心中警铃大作，他急回头确认龙没有追来。  
尘霾将尽，他们周边倒了一地人，有自己的也有莫嘉娜的，亚瑟来不及确认谁站着，他为那笑声神经紧张，为什么莫嘉娜还能笑得出来？  
这个疑问并没有存活多久，女巫捉着剑柄往外拔——亚瑟睁着不可置信的眼睛，即便残留在空气中的灰尘会刺得他流泪。  
“你以为……我身为古教女祭司……会被这种雕虫小技杀死吗？”莫嘉娜喷笑，她儿戏般转着剑，上面甚至连一滴血都没有。  
亚瑟耳中轰鸣。  
“但对你来说足够了。”女巫说着，手一挥，剑朝亚瑟飞去。  
*  
梅林马不停蹄往湖边赶，一路上他都在祈祷亚瑟没事，希望小龙没有惹大麻烦，甚至他很异想天开地期待或许莫嘉娜的车队还在路上呢！  
但当然，他只是奢望罢了。  
当他赶到星坑附近，那儿尘土漫天——他知道这是战术之一，可该死这样他找不到亚瑟！他也不敢冒然停止这场风沙，他不知道发生了什么，耳中只有刀剑碰撞和断续传来的惨叫，梅林心急如焚，但至少他没有听到亚瑟的声音。  
那是否表示他还好？还是说他已经被……  
不不不不会的，他心道，不要吓唬自己，不会的不会的。  
他焦急地在尘埃中冲撞，碰到莫嘉娜的人就放倒，自己人则帮一把，可他始终没有看到亚瑟，甚至连莱昂和兰斯洛特他们也没见到。  
就在这时，他听到呼啦呼啦的声音，他一时没反应过来，但很快声音来源处放出耀眼的火光——就连尘雾也挡不住，那是龙炎！！！  
梅林要疯了，他猛冲过去，所有挡住他的“东西”都朝两边飞去。  
包括风。  
视野被清扫出来，他看到了亚瑟，剑尖离他的胸口那么近那么近他赶不上——时间似乎停滞了，这不是他第一次停止时间，他第一次见到盖乌斯的时候曾经做到过，但他不知道要怎么才能做到——当有人处于生死一线的时候？当他大脑一片空白的时候？  
反应过来的时候他已经把亚瑟扑到在地上。  
“梅林？”  
梅林喘着粗气撑起身来查看王储，而女人只是挡在男仆前面缓缓站起来。梅林知道他在防着莫嘉娜，但他没有武器，他似乎忘了梅林还有魔法，大概挡在梅林前面是亚瑟的本能。  
梅林也一眨不眨盯住女巫。  
“我还以为是谁，只是梅林，哈，”莫嘉娜鼻孔里嗤了一下，“我真的没想到你还把他留在身边，亚瑟，先是格温现在是梅-林，”她拉长了音调，“你的选择永远那么……廉价。”  
梅林站到亚瑟前面去，就像那样能挡住毒液一般的恶语，他受不了有人这样说亚瑟，即使他知道那是胡说八道，对莫嘉娜的恨让他面孔扭曲，“哈哈，你要保护她？梅林？就凭你？”莫嘉娜哈哈笑着，眼中寒光乍现。  
“龙！！”远远地莱昂咆哮。  
梅林回头，刺目的火光涌来，他抻开五指，一道风墙横在他面前，无论小龙怎么用力火苗也过不来，他想到阿苏萨刚才也这么对着亚瑟喷火了一下子怒上心头：“滚开！！”他用龙语吼道。  
小龙似乎听懂了，她僵住了，继而嚎叫着剧烈挣扎着起飞。  
“你……”莫嘉娜眼珠子瞪得溜圆，她如此震惊以至于没能拽住那条锁链，白龙的振翅飞离带得她趔趄了一下，龙头也不回地走了，长长的锁链挂在脖子下面。  
女巫吞咽着，她过度呼吸一般胸口不断起伏：“你是个巫师！”  
“是魔法师[]，莫嘉娜，”亚瑟上前与梅林并肩而立，冷冷地回答，“和你不一样。”  
莫嘉娜苍白的脸孔上肌肉抽搐，她的嘴唇颤抖。  
/艾莫瑞斯会成为她的劫数，艾莫瑞斯站在亚瑟那边，艾莫瑞斯知道只有亚瑟去过的她姐姐的藏身地，而……他和梅林形影不离……每一次……每一次梅林总能逢凶化吉……每一次……亚瑟都完好无缺地归来……他们形影不离……形影不离……/  
“艾莫瑞斯……”莫嘉娜失神地呢喃，“你是艾莫瑞斯……”眼泪浮上她的眼眶，“为什么？为什么……为什么是他！！你知道我会魔法！！为什么？！为什么不是我？我才是你的同类——我才是！！”她撕心裂肺地吼叫，额头青筋暴露，眼白充满了血丝。  
“为什么是他——！！”  
魔法如声波扩散，地面震颤，树林摇晃，所有人呼吸一窒站立不稳。  
莫嘉娜的周身仿若形成了一层黑色的雾，她纠缠的黑色长发垂落脸庞，整个人像极了一道阴影。散发死亡味道的风呼啸着环绕她，梅林抵着亚瑟护着他。  
“亚瑟！梅林！”朋友们收拾完残局离得有段距离，他们都抬着手遮住脸以抵挡风沙，“放箭！！”只听崔斯坦喊道，几支箭矢嗖嗖而来，然而就像射在了木头上一般扎在莫嘉娜身上连个声音都听不到。  
“该死……普通刀剑杀不掉她……”亚瑟自言自语，“别过来！”他对正在冲过来的人们喊道。  
但没人听他的。  
“我信任过你……”莫嘉娜缓缓抬起头，眼泪晕染了她眼底的乌紫，“我以为我们是朋友……”她的脑袋向后仰着，瞳孔从低垂的眼帘中对着他们，“你明知道我会魔法……但你选择他……他……总是……他……”  
“莫嘉娜……”亚瑟咬牙，莫嘉娜甫一抬手，一直紧绷着神经的梅林伸手格挡，一道道无形的利刃被弹落在莱昂他们脚边划出深深的裂口，倒是正好阻止了他们继续前进。  
莫嘉娜脸上只剩下阴郁的杀意，她换了个咒语，火墙交叉着飞来，比莫高斯用过的那种更巨大，梅林费力地阻止，然而当火苗熄灭，莫嘉娜就在他们面前——  
巨大的冲力把他们双双掀进了坑里。  
*  
亚瑟全身都要散架了，他肋骨疼得呼吸都困难，希望没有断骨伤到肺……他喘息着调试状态，大概是落地的时候撞到了头，血污染了他的视线。  
我得站起来。  
我得……站起来……梅林在哪里？  
他努力抬起头，想在血红的视野里寻找男仆的颜色，但他什么也看不清楚，有什么在动，他使劲眨眼，眯起眼睛用力盯着那个方向，一个黑色的影子在走动，莫嘉娜！  
他迟缓地，以滑稽的姿势在地上爬行，试图找到一个东西支撑他一把。莫嘉娜没有往自己这边来，只有一个原因，亚瑟往她的前方看去，梅林……  
/我得站起来。/  
他的手碰到了一个东西，他试图捉住，如果是刀或者剑就好了，他可以……他抬头，面前并不是一个他能拿得起的物事。  
是那颗“星星”。  
石头上还有刚才的灼痕，乌黑而滚烫。  
亚瑟别无选择，他攀着石头跪起，膝盖打颤。  
/我得站起来。/  
石顶金光夺目，那把剑即使被龙炎焚烧也没有变色。亚瑟突然想起了梅林的故事，故事里地牢里的龙赐予了一把剑龙的吐息，梅林说他最后按照龙的吩咐把剑藏起来了。  
“哈……咳……”他低声笑起来，刺痛了身体每一根神经。  
他抓住剑柄，把自己从地上拉扯起来，手臂肌肉抽搐着，他成功了，站起来的他看到了梅林。他躺在莫嘉娜前进的方向上，似乎动了一下。  
亚瑟发不出声音。  
梅林。  
梅林。  
梅林好像听到了他无声的呼唤，转过脸来，但眼睛还闭着。  
/我找到你藏起来的剑梅林，我找到了，就是我的，我的。你的一切，都是我的。/  
/给我。/  
这一定发生过，梅林恍惚间想，他昏迷了，但又似乎没有，亚瑟的声音明明那么清晰，在喊叫着什么他却听不清楚，他看过去，近日来习惯的脸庞正对着他。  
亚瑟抓着那把剑。  
/啊，那是亚瑟的剑，我要给他的，一开始就是他的，一切。/  
突如其来的剧痛打断了梅林的思绪，他翻滚着呻吟，莫嘉娜的身影若隐若现。  
梅林试图躲开，但他惨叫出声，莫嘉娜用什么阻止了他，那很疼，他的心脏似乎被揪住了，疼得无法动弹，莫嘉娜是动真格的——“你真的是艾莫瑞斯？！”莫嘉娜咆哮，梅林被她翻过来，低头俯视着他，“那个，艾莫瑞斯？”她恶狠狠地咬字，梅林感到心脏被揪得更紧了，他几乎不能呼吸！该死该死该死！！更别提使用魔法……他疼得落下泪来，怎么办……他下意识看向亚瑟，一切都疼得模糊了，只有他的身影那么清晰。  
他想要拔出那把剑。  
/那就拔出来吧。/  
梅林把所有的力气，最后的，残余的他还能控制的力量都用了上去，去帮助亚瑟，辅佐他，成为他的力量，这就是命运。他欣然接受，无怨无悔。  
/拔出来，亚瑟，那本来就是你的！/  
在他漆黑的视野里，只有亚瑟，金色的亚瑟和那把似乎在黑幕中渐渐伸长的剑，火花四射，就像星星们在夜空中跳舞。  
他拔出来了，那把剑，梅林露出微笑，他就知道亚瑟能做到的，他一直知道。  
梅林的笑容令莫嘉娜趋近疯狂，她高举手臂，巨大的火刃出现在梅林的上方。  
但梅林看不到。  
他只能看到，墨色的世界里，擎着剑向他走来的亚瑟，鲜红的血浸染她的战衣，金色的发丝飘扬，浑身笼罩着天光，就像传说中的女武神。  
“她”蓝宝石般的眼睛冷冽，那是战士的眼睛，“她”无声而冷静地靠近敌人，像死神。  
“你真让我失望，艾莫瑞斯。”莫嘉娜说，火刃落下。  
“不，是梅林，”亚瑟在她身后说，她回头，长剑已经插进了她的肋间，“莫嘉娜。”他在姐姐的耳边轻声道。  
火熄灭了，梅林猛地睁开眼睛，金色眼眸闪着光，他剧烈地呼吸着，迅速站起来。  
亚瑟抽出剑。  
莫嘉娜冷笑，“你以为一把剑能杀掉我……？”  
“那不是一把普通的剑。”梅林的呼吸趋近平稳，仿佛从来没有受过折磨的样子，尾音未落莫嘉娜不可置信地捂住伤口，血哗啦泄在地上，她歪了一下，“……艾莫瑞斯……”她朝着梅林伸出手，但梅林躲开了。  
莫嘉娜站立不住，她连连后退，“不……不……我不会……在这儿……”她喃喃着，蹒跚着，“告诉我把亚瑟变回去的方法，莫嘉娜，告诉我！”梅林逼近她，“这是你最后的机会……莫嘉娜，你曾经是个好人，我认识你，你——”  
“闭嘴吧艾莫瑞斯……事到如今……“她不屑一顾，晃着，她的皮肤渐渐变成一种灰色，“你结束了，莫嘉娜，那是龙息剑，就算你是古教祭司可以免于一死也不会好过了，今后你活着的每一分每一秒都会像地狱，”梅林冷酷地低语，“我不会让你死也不会让你逃走……除非你告诉我方法——”  
“没有！”女巫叫道，“哈哈哈……根本……根本没有……办法……艾莫瑞斯！没有！”她茫然地摇着头，“没有……没有……可怜的亚瑟……变成了女人……哈哈……哈哈哈……可怜的女人……没有人变回来过……从来……“  
她笑着，惨白的嘴唇内部似乎连舌头都褪了色，地上淌成了一滩血池，但她还是活着，摇晃着，嘲笑着。梅林看向亚瑟，王储对这个答案看上去并不怎么关心，“她”眼中只有怜悯和悲伤。  
梅林了然，他回过头：“再见，莫嘉娜。”  
“呵……我的劫数……艾莫瑞斯……”女巫捂着伤口又退了两步，她看向苍穹，闪电耀眼的光芒是她最后见到的光景。  
“只是梅林。”年轻的魔法师轻声说。  
霹雳炸响。  
“那是……结束了？”亚瑟说。  
莫嘉娜站过的地方，只剩黑烟飘向天空。  
他俩一动不动地站了一会儿，窸窸窣窣地，人群回来了，他们重新回到坑边，只见漆黑的土地和石头，还有木然地站在坑底的两个人。  
“她拔出了剑？”人们说。  
“但那个预言是个谎言？”  
“谁知道？”  
“上去吧。”珀西瓦尔下来扶他们，莱昂和兰斯洛特都来搭手，“高文受了伤，但会好的，你的伤也得让阿比盖尔小姐看看……”他们齐心协力把已经脱力的亚瑟架上坑去，朋友们迎接了他们。  
亚瑟有些恍惚，他举目四望，确认他牵挂的人都活着，连盖乌斯都依旧翘着一边眉毛瞅着他。  
“我觉得……我断了两根肋骨……”亚瑟对老医生说。  
梅林接住了往下倒的王储。  
“最近我总是接住你，殿下。”他嘀咕，但亚瑟连吵架的力气都没有了。  
结束了。  
所有人都沉浸在大功告成的松懈中，没人发现，有人在人群外注视着他们，注视着亚瑟手中的剑。  
[]sorcerer, wizard, warlock在不同的作品中区分方式都不一样是无法一概而论的所以只说一下在本剧背景下的理解。我看到有见解认为区别在于是否天生拥有魔法，但我觉得这不合理，因为不是腐龙不可能知道面对的是天生巫师还是后天学习的巫师。所以在剧里对巫师的称呼我认为只能代表此人对魔法的看法（腐龙除外）。主流社会对巫师的称呼大多是sorcerer，包括乌瑟都是这么叫，可见这个称呼是贬义的恶意的。wizard出现得比较少，也相对中性一些。那么只存在于腐龙嘴里的warlock只能是一个更正面的词汇。翻译成魔法师以区别恶意的“巫”师我觉得是个很理想的办法。


	25. Chapter 25

14  
从一场漫长的梦境中醒来，亚瑟一时还分不清什么是梦什么是现实，他眨眨眼睛，光线很刺眼，梅林肯定忘了给他拉窗帘。他迷迷糊糊抱怨了一会儿，腹侧有些痒痒，他挠了挠舒服了，然后感觉到嗓子很干，肚子饿得疼，这才意识到他真的醒了。他想转个身，但那很难，他浑身僵硬，感觉睡了可能有一个星期所以肌肉才这么陌生，连关节都咔咔作响。  
不过等他更清醒了些，那意味着他又躺了好几分钟，眼睛不再因为光线而刺痛，他发现自己在卡梅洛特的寝殿里。  
他不敢相信自己的眼睛，但他熟知自己床的触感还有头顶的床帘，他愣了一会儿，确认不是错觉也不是做梦。  
他摸了摸胸口，好的，他有乳房，那不是一个梦。  
“M——”他张口，黏在一起的喉咙根本发不出声音，他费力地积蓄了好久才能吞下一次口水润润嗓子，找回说话的感觉，“梅林——！！”他喊道，有些嘶哑的女声回荡在宽敞的房间里。  
等回声过去，他又等了一下，“梅！！林！！”他追加道，一边在床边坐起，该死他怎么觉得这么虚弱，他不过是断了几根肋骨，巫师分分钟就可以治好对吧。  
就在他揉着肩膀活动筋骨打算再叫一次梅林的时候，撞门声把他吓了一跳，梅林站在门口，墙壁在往下簌簌落灰。亚瑟瞥他一眼，“什么事耗了你那么久？”他抱怨道。  
“我要喝水。还有为什么我在王宫里？你用魔法把我送回来的？”他继续动着胳膊和腿，并吃惊于自己的无力，过了一会儿，他正困惑怎么没有回答，刚要张口埋怨就看见梅林慢慢地走到了他视线内，站在他的床边。  
亚瑟抬头正想吐槽，突然发现梅林的样子看起来很奇怪，他憔悴、消瘦了，下巴上甚至有薄薄的一层胡茬，梅林从来不蓄须，他总是干净得像个少年。  
他湖蓝色的眼睛下面有深深的阴影，颧骨下也是，“出什么事了……梅林？”亚瑟想站起来但他用不上力，只得坐在床边莫名其妙，梅林的眼里已经布满了水汽，颤巍巍地伸手碰他却迟迟没有碰到，亚瑟握住他的手背挨上自己的脸，那手掌冰凉，他忍不住想要温暖它。  
突然梅林跪倒在他面前像是垂死之人抓住浮木般双手死死揪住他的衣服，脸埋在他的腹部，不断抖动，慢慢地有什么声音断断续续传来，无论怎么听，都像是用力得要断气一般的哭声。  
“怎么了！梅林！”亚瑟真的被吓到了，他不知所措，只能尽力地抱着他，抚摸他颤抖的脊背——天呐他瘦得只剩下了骨头！  
发生了什么事……？他腿上已经全湿了，梅林像是已经失去理智，他到底怎么了？！亚瑟手足无措地试图理清一下思绪，难道梅林在他睡着期间中了什么魔法？门外稀里哗啦的脚步声打断了他的胡思乱想，偏头看去，乌泱泱一大堆人杵在门口瞪着他。  
有莱昂有高文有兰斯洛特甚至有格温，女人捂着嘴也要哭的样子，还有高所有人一头的珀西瓦尔在后面，“让一让让一让，”盖乌斯挤出来，带头走到他床前，亚瑟望着他们一个个都泫然欲泣的样子：“都怎么了你们……”  
盖乌斯拍了拍梅林的背，“好了孩子，来让我检查一下。”  
梅林埋他腹部哽咽了两下，松了些手，还是没有完全放开亚瑟，好像是把他当作了支撑自己站起的支架，最后才念念不舍地撤退到一旁转过身去抹眼泪。  
就这短短的一瞬间亚瑟看见了他的脸，哭得完全不成样子，完全一塌糊涂。  
格温流着泪搂着梅林的肩膀安慰他。  
“到底发生了什么盖乌斯，我睡了多久？”亚瑟看着盖乌斯抬起他的胳膊，检查他的肌肉，“你感觉如何？殿下？”医生问。  
“……乏力，饿了，除此以外没什么……口渴。”他简短地回答。  
一杯水递到他面前，亚瑟一看是阿比盖尔，“谢谢。”他的嘴唇一沾到水，就感觉自己好像渴了一辈子那么久，忍不住大口大口全咽下去——“慢一点儿，”阿比盖尔抚摸他的背，亚瑟果然差点儿呛到，但他还是喝干了，“再来一杯。”  
没人动，但亚瑟感到手中一沉，杯子又被满上了。  
他只来得及捕捉到梅林湿润的眼中的金色余光。  
亚瑟狐疑地咽下所有问题，足足喝了四杯水，最后他都感觉自己饱了。  
这时盖乌斯才好像放下心来，“已经过去了四个半月，殿下，很快就要五个月了，现在已经是夏天，感谢老天你醒了。”  
“是啊……”  
“是啊……”其他人低声道，梅林背对他的肩膀还在微微耸动，这时他才意识到，窗外射进来的阳光热烈，他的房间里摆了鲜花，他穿着单衣坐着，床上也只有一层薄薄的丝被。  
*  
而那一天还很冷，树上挂着冰晶，梅林降的雪还没化干净。  
亚瑟断了肋骨痛昏了过去，但阿比盖尔和盖乌斯都在，治好他一点儿问题没有。所有人都很乐观，莫嘉娜死了，魔药的效果解除了，他们随时可以返回卡梅洛特。  
回到村庄，梅林解决了那道沟壑，安置好昏睡的被包扎的亚瑟，来自阿尔比恩四面八方的人们开始庆祝，他们又在空地上堆起篝火，喝酒唱歌跳舞，庆贺那个魔鬼般女巫的消失，庆祝那颗“星星”，还有那把预言中的剑被拔出来。  
不管预言真假，大家都不在意了，反正亚瑟早已声名远扬，就算她会成为阿尔比恩之王，在场也没人有意见，不如说，很多平民都放了心，拔出剑的是那个亚瑟·潘德拉贡而不是别的什么乱七八糟的国王。  
没人会拒绝这样的盛会，只有梅林坚持陪在亚瑟身边，但大家都劝他去放松一下，“阿比盖尔都说了他不会有事的，盖乌斯也保证了，你就放一万个心吧！”高文拉着他去喝酒，胡妮思承诺她会照看着亚瑟，盖乌斯也表示年轻人就该去好好玩乐一下，尤其是他们这段时间已经受够了罪。  
所以梅林就去了。  
他喝了酒，也被拉着跳了舞，哈珀嚷着要和他决斗，因为他抢走了公主。  
所有人都在哈哈大笑，那是快乐的一夜，不过梅林觉得如果亚瑟也在的话，他大概更快乐几十倍。  
所以他在其他人继续庆祝的时候偷偷溜走了。  
回到村长家，梅林发现窗户没有亮，他猜大概是两位长辈已经睡了，于是他轻轻地开门进去，里面传来什么东西倒下的声音，梅林奇怪地问道：“盖乌斯？妈妈？”他走进里屋，有人从窗户跳了出去，窗页咔嗒合上了，屋里一片漆黑。  
“谁？！”梅林脑后发毛挥手点亮壁炉，出现在面前的一幕几乎杀死他。  
盖乌斯和胡妮思都倒在墙边，亚瑟也不在床上，他捉着剑歪在床前，捂着腹部的伤口，血流了一地。  
*  
“我想起来了……”亚瑟拉起衣服，腹部那道剑伤只剩疤痕，肉色的早已痊愈。  
那天晚上，他迷糊间听到盖乌斯在喊叫些什么，睁开眼就看到老人被摔了出去，巫师？他习惯性地伸向枕头下面——他总会在那儿放一把短刀，而此刻没有，但借着月光他看到床头龙息剑靠墙竖着。  
黑暗中阴影靠近了，等靠得足够近，亚瑟突然抓起剑扫过去，对方没有想到他醒着还能反击躲得十分狼狈，亚瑟趁胜追击，但他一站起就感觉到肋骨剧痛，他的迟疑给了偷袭者时间，他输了，即便他都没有注意到，他就输了。  
他好不甘心。  
在黑暗中，他感觉自己很冷，越来越冷，他还记得当时他最后想的事。  
/真希望梅林在，他可以抱着我，只是抱着我[]，那样大概能暖和一些。/  
*  
“我以为我死了。”人们都离开了，亚瑟对梅林说，他费尽了力气才在梅林扶持下走到窗边，靠着窗棱张望久违的窗外风景。  
练习场里有兵乓练剑声和骑士们讨论战术的争执，士兵们在走廊里巡逻，女仆们在草坪里一边聊天一边拍打着床单；城里市集喧闹，时不时响起一声吆喝，蛋糕房的面包可能出炉了，森林里干燥的草味还夹杂着动物的皮毛气息，又或者那只是马厩里的粪便该清理了，中午太阳肯定很大以至于下午的热浪还在一股一股地往窗子里飘。  
亚瑟深深吸一口气，他熟悉的，思念的卡梅洛特完全回来了。  
梅林没有回答他，他也站在窗前，就在他对面，隔着一窗。  
这很像在酒馆里那一晚，亚瑟心想，那么近，不过一扇窗户的距离，但也那么远，一扇窗那么远，足足整个世界。  
梅林现在看起来还是不快活，眉眼忧郁，嘴唇也好眼睛也好都没有光泽，他一言不发，胡子拉碴，面无表情看着外面也不知道在想什么。  
“我活过来了你不高兴吗？”亚瑟故意说，顿时梅林吃惊又生气地怒瞪他，呼吸急促起来，他看上去想要喊叫什么。亚瑟等着，一直等着，但后来什么也没听到，梅林垂下了视线。  
亚瑟挪过去，“抱歉我说错了话，嘿，看着我。”  
他捧着梅林的头朝向自己，梅林眼底泛起泪光，他看起来那么难过，那么无助，被折磨得失去了形状，亚瑟看着他，就好像看到了他这几个月有多伤心欲绝。  
如果梅林死在自己面前？  
他瞬间湿了眼眶，喉咙哽得全身都疼。  
“抱歉……抱歉……”亚瑟抱着梅林的头拢向自己，“原谅我……”  
梅林在他肩膀上默默地流泪，他知道，因为他也是。  
他们久久地拥抱，仿若劫后余生。  
[]Just hold me的梗你们懂……  
15  
又一个早晨。  
熟悉的脚步声紧跟着开门声，男仆走进来把托盘放在桌上，过来打量他。  
亚瑟睁开眼睛，和他道早安，魔法师依旧穿着那身男仆的衣裳，看上去与往常每一个早晨都没什么不同。  
只是现在亚瑟总是会在他来叫早之前醒来。  
因为他经历漫长的昏死后第二天的早晨，当他自然醒，起身拉开窗帘才发现上午已经过了一大半，他奇怪梅林为什么没有来叫他，转身就看到梅林抱着膝盖坐在他床脚靠近枕头的位置，冲着他的眼睛红红的。  
“梅林？”他走过去把手伸进魔法师的头发，依旧很柔软。  
“怎么不叫我？”亚瑟轻声道，他挨着梅林坐下，“嘿……你怎么又哭了？发生了什么？谁出事了？”  
梅林靠过来抱住他。  
“你。”他哽咽道。  
“我已经醒了，我活着呢，你及时把我救回来了，记得吗？”亚瑟就像哄着一个孩子一样哄着他。  
梅林在他肩膀上点点头，依依不舍放开了他，擦干了眼泪，“对……”他呢喃，“抱歉早餐冷了……我再去拿一份。”就起身去厨房了。  
亚瑟以为那就好了。  
结果第二天他醒来，窗帘还是没有拉开，他转头就去看床脚，梅林果然还是坐在那儿。  
他非常不理解，和前一天一样他安慰了梅林，后者愧疚地去给他换早餐，之后亚瑟拜访了盖乌斯。反正他需要多运动来恢复一下体力。  
“他在还恐慌，亚瑟。”  
听完他的描述后，老御医给了诊断。  
“恐慌什么？我已经好了，我没有失血过多，没有中毒，伤口也早就好了，我醒来了说明已经完全彻底没事了，对吧？还有什么是我不知道的吗？你们瞒着我？”亚瑟审视医生屋子里的人，现在这儿有三个医生，除了阿比盖尔还有一个Emily，她是阿比盖尔的老师也是盖乌斯的老相好，是他昏迷期间被请过来的——梅林正如字面意义那样穷尽了一切办法来救他。  
“没有，亚瑟你除了需要恢复体力以外一切良好，我猜梅林只是……对你差点儿死掉这件事有阴影，”阿比盖尔解释，“你几乎真的死了，亚瑟，那刀上有巫师的毒，用过的魔法很难追溯……生命之杯也只是吊着你一口气，你一直呼吸微弱，梅林一直守着你，期间你有好几次……走了？我不知道，梅林真的、真的很绝望……”  
亚瑟沉默地转过身，手指压着眉头直到他冷静下来。  
“现在，他不敢叫醒你大概是害怕……害怕你醒来的事只是一个梦，我打赌他做过不少类似的梦，大多就发生在你床边，当他守着的时候。前阵子你稳定了他才会离开一会儿，你知道，谁也没有把握你一定会醒来。”女巫说着，叹了口气。  
屋子里很安静，三个医生都沉默着，亚瑟头也不回地走出去，门也没关。  
那之后，每天早晨他都会在梅林来之前醒来。  
第一次，梅林一进门亚瑟就和他说：“早上好。”结果梅林把托盘和上面的东西都掉在了地上。  
亚瑟坐起来，把滚落的苹果捡起来用手擦了擦，咬了一口。  
后来每天梅林把托盘放在桌上后，亚瑟才开口。再后来他淘气，会闭着眼等梅林靠近了再突然睁开笑嘻嘻地看他惊讶的样子。  
等梅林渐渐习惯，已经是半个月后。  
日子在逐渐步上正轨。亚瑟醒来后第二天就参与了朝政商议，在这之前都是骑士团和盖乌斯以及“亚瑟派”的贵族们组成的临时小组议政，他也是刚知道在魔药效果下贵族中自己还有支持者。但是他们也一直有很大的压力，亚瑟虽然活着但一直不醒来，也不知道能不能醒来，王国中也有其他人提议换个人称王。  
虽然梅林不直接干预任何政事——盖乌斯告诉亚瑟，但之所以能够等他，都是因为艾莫瑞斯的存在对其他国家都是一种威慑，有异心的人都不敢擅动。  
亚瑟发现梅林总能让他吃惊。  
既然现在他不负众望醒了，最好证明他有这个价值。  
每天他都在履行一个准国王该做的事，跟进完政事就要去操场继续训练好早日恢复体能。  
然而登基典礼却一拖再拖，为什么这么久？早就庆祝过他醒转的民众都在这么问。  
“梅林坚持，殿下。”莱昂在私下会议的时候说。  
“什么？”亚瑟又一次震惊了——“他难道不应该希望我早日戴上王冠吗？他一直这么说，等等，我有点儿搞不懂他，自从我醒来后……”亚瑟揉着眉头，最近他老这么干。  
“他认为你应该精神饱满地接受王位，我同意，你也不是没照镜子亚瑟，你刚醒来那阵子虚弱得我们都不敢看你，怕视线会把你戳倒，”高文总是直言直语，莱昂配合地点点头，“如果一个弱不经风的人成了女王，传出去其他国家也不会尊重我们。而且登基庆典会持续一周，你别说是一周了，一天能撑下来吗？我怀疑你现在要折腾一周都够呛吧？”  
“不过也快三个星期了，该办了。”兰斯洛特虽然还不是骑士团成员但他只欠一个册封——而这也早就在亚瑟的计划之中。  
“平民们都开始议论，其他王国也虎视眈眈，一个国家半年没有领袖，即使有‘艾莫瑞斯’，卡梅洛特也不能等太久，”莱昂说，“虽然所有人都想看到你用最好的样子登上王位，但殿下，催催梅林，你说话管用。”大家都跟着点头，珀西瓦尔最热切，凯和伊利安最年轻，此刻也一副老成的样子点着下巴。  
“……他现在权力很大嘛，”亚瑟有些吃惊，也觉得有趣，他脑海里自动浮现出梅林义正言辞拒绝其他人的样子，忍不住笑出来，“你们就算了，我很诧异那些贵族愿意听他的，以前父亲都经常和他们吵，很难改变他们的主意，看来他打败莫嘉娜的事迹真的有点儿用。”  
关于莫嘉娜的死，亚瑟听说了——她是被闪电劈死的，没人看到亚瑟用剑，但所有人都看到了闪电。梅林解释也没多大用，何况亚瑟醒来后支持了闪电的说法，毕竟他也没说错，莫嘉娜那时候还没死，的确是梅林结束了她。  
“他一个人干掉了百人团也很有帮助，不过嘛……”高文夸张地上下摆着头，惹得亚瑟侧目：“怎么了，他还做什么了？”  
“他不会惹梅林生气的，所以他大概不需要担心。”兰斯洛特对其他人说。  
“喂，我在这呢。”亚瑟黑起脸。  
“对，梅林不会真的对你生气，幸运的家伙。”莱昂嗤笑。  
亚瑟眯起眼睛，“他恐吓他们了？”  
“总之，还好梅林是自己人，加上盖乌斯还有阿比盖尔，我们有好巫师真是太幸运了，他们很难分辨。”莱昂回避了这个问题。  
“哈珀好像也有魔法天赋，不过他自从听说不是贵族也能当骑士后一直在训练，你知道吗？他打算找梅林决斗，好抢走公主，”兰斯洛特说，其他人笑起来，“过几天你可能得给他取一个像骑士的名字，他坚持‘哈珀’听起来不像骑士。”  
“‘哈珀’很好，谁说诗人不能当骑士？铁匠都可以。”伊利安也是等待册封的骑士之一，崔斯坦也有名额不过那个商人说他还想多享受两天自由，“对对，我迫不及待骑士团招新了。”大家纷纷开始发散思维，“我真的感觉我爱上了他妈妈，你们觉得我有希望吗？”高文完全跑题。  
不过后来亚瑟还是没有去催梅林，他比较关心其他问题。  
美好的夏季，鸟语花香阳光充足，亚瑟逐渐恢复了精神，他的一切作风也都跟着回来了，在操场他的进攻咄咄逼人起来，在感情上他也想要有所进展。  
不过，“亚瑟，你才刚好，你能不能……耐心点儿。”梅林再一次揪住亚瑟“下流”的手，他本来是打算在亲吻梅林的时候伸进衣服来着。  
“耐心？距离上次我碰你是什么时候？五个月之前！我醒来都快一个月了！我们是在过什么禁欲生活吗？我还以为我们已经讨论过了！”亚瑟不满地嚷嚷，不好意思他并不是真的女人，他对这个事没那么含蓄！  
“不，亚瑟，是17天。”梅林甚至有些生气，皱着眉头走掉了。  
王储有些没反应过来，17天离一个月很远吗？他刚才是被拒绝了吗？  
梅林现在又像以前一样下巴光溜溜的，黑眼圈也渐渐消失，颧骨虽然还是那么尖锐但比之前好了很多，脸色也红润起来，总之和亚瑟一样梅林也正在恢复成以前的那个样子。  
年轻，充满活力——不，还没有。  
亚瑟有些失落地发现，梅林失去了一些东西，以前他身上那股子朝气——即使在最困难的时候都充满希望的、傻乎乎的光芒，如今踪迹难寻。不是说当下梅林沉着稳重的样子不吸引人，但……造成这模样的理由太令人痛心，亚瑟一想起来心脏就揪得疼，他想要那个梅林回来。然而盖乌斯要他给梅林一点儿时间。  
他尽力了，他总对梅林笑，尽可能地夸奖他，找着机会碰触他，后来发展成逮着没人就亲上一口，他用了能想到的让梅林高兴的所有办法。要知道以前，这些事不管他做哪一个，梅林都会像被点亮了一样害臊或是傻笑，像个小太阳一样能量满满。  
但现在，梅林虽然也被他的突然袭击搞得吃惊，但比起稍纵即逝的喜悦，苦恼却反而更多些，他好像在压抑着什么，迟钝如亚瑟都发现了。没耐心的他决定要把梅林逼到死角，揭开秘密，他还可以正好把生米煮成熟饭！  
所以，亚瑟醒来20天的晚上，他觉得可以庆祝一下（这总接近一个月了吧），梅林被叫进他的房间，被拉倒在床上舌吻，两个人都气喘吁吁的，亚瑟把手探进了梅林的衣服，抚摸到心上人的肌肤总是让人愉悦，他有些难耐——梅林抓住了亚瑟继续点火的手，把“女人”推开，坚定地走回了他的小隔间——他已经不住在盖乌斯那儿了，那儿早就留给了Emily。  
梅林把隔间的门锁上，亚瑟发现进不去的时候，气得踹门。  
“梅林？！”王储在外面转圈，老天啊，他这是又被拒绝了？他呼吸不稳，浑身都还热着，“我想要确认一下，梅林……”亚瑟的额头磕在木板上，“你知道我爱你对吧？”  
他等待了一会儿，木门那边有细微的沙沙声，就像是梅林也靠在了门上：“我……也爱你，亚瑟。”  
“那你为什么不把门打开？我想当面听你这么说。”亚瑟可能这辈子都没有这么循循善诱过。  
……沉默，门那边沙沙作响，声音远了，“……还不能，亚瑟，抱歉。”他听上去闷闷的。  
“为什么？！”亚瑟紧紧地贴着木头，就好像这样能离梅林近一些，“我爱你，你爱我，我们早就讨论过生孩子的事！我连名字都想好了——不抱歉我还没有，但你知道我不介意！之后几十年直到死我都是女人我也不介意！为什么我们不能在一起？！你不想吗？！”亚瑟像是抱怨又像是申述一般连珠带炮地喊着，希望梅林能把门打开。  
“我……就是不能，睡吧亚瑟，你练了一天剑也该累了，明天见。”过了很久后响起的梅林的声音听起来礼貌，疏离，宣布这不像样的谈话结束。  
亚瑟感到不可置信，但他又很奇怪，梅林没有回答“不想”，也不是说“不要”，而是“还不能”，还要他“耐心”，那是什么意思？？他又没在生理期！对他甚至都习惯那个了，反正盖乌斯会给他止痛。  
总之他只能自己一个人生闷气，在床上翻来覆去睡不着，过了很久体内那股火苗才熄灭。  
这闷闷不乐的情绪到第二天也持续着，他整个人都散发着一股低气压，把操场里放水放得太明显的骑士打得嗷嗷叫。不过要是在以前，整个骑士团都会被他的脾气掀翻，他现在还远没恢复那个力气，于是亚瑟更生气了。  
就像是为了分散他的注意力或是什么别的原因，梅林和他坦白了一件事。  
*  
卡梅洛特的地牢还是老样子，亚瑟下楼的脚步很慢，显得犹疑不决。  
“如果你不愿意……你可以不去。”梅林在他身后说。  
亚瑟沉默了一会儿，还是继续朝最底层走。这儿关的都是罪大恶极的犯人，经过临时议会的审判后因为某些原因还未执行死刑。  
所以除了送饭的时间外这儿并不会有访客，牢里零星剩下的的人听到脚步声，都来到过道边张望，渴望某种奇迹的转机。  
但只有亚瑟停下的这一间囚室没有动静。  
铁栏杆内黑色的身影靠墙坐着，听见他停在门口也没有动弹，“他还活着吗？”亚瑟说，梅林点点头，“要打开门吗？”  
亚瑟迟疑了很久，最后微微颔首。  
门锁咔嗒就开了，里面的人抖动了一下，还是没有抬头。  
梅林举着火把率先进去，来到那个人面前为亚瑟照亮，地上的人往墙角缩了缩，抱住了自己的头——他不想见面。  
亚瑟虽然进来了却显得很痛苦，他一度转了一半身想要离开，但又改了主意，他咬牙走回来，在囚犯面前蹲下，“为什么？”他的问题十分突兀，“我们没见过几次，彼此没有感情我能理解，但为什么？你甚至没有见我！就派人来酒馆杀我？！为什么？！”  
梅林把火把放低了一些，好让亚瑟看清楚这个人的脸孔，囚犯缩了缩，亚瑟抓住了他的胳膊，他惊惶的黑色眼睛终于和亚瑟对上了。  
他瞳孔里映着金发女人的模样，一动不动，好一会儿阿古温嘴唇抖了抖，“……你很像你母亲，”中年人苦笑，“我就知道，原本就很像……现在更像了。”  
然后垂下眼去，又恢复了平静。  
亚瑟放开了他嗖地站起来，抓了一把头发，在牢房里走了两步，好几次他面向那个男人想要说什么，梅林猜测他大概想问“为什么要选择莫嘉娜”，或者是“为什么要背叛他、他的母亲”，但最后亚瑟什么也没问，冲出了囚牢。  
梅林看也没看地上的人一眼，跟了上去。  
回到地面的卧室，亚瑟看上去也依旧喘不过气，他久久地凝视窗外，梅林在书桌边帮他整理文件，时不时瞟他一眼。  
“什么时候？”亚瑟突然问。  
梅林楞了一下，“嗯？”  
“登基典礼，你在准备那个不是吗。”亚瑟回答。  
亚瑟从窗边来到梅林身旁，他的魔法师看上去和以往并无不同，看向他的眼睛也还是那个美丽的颜色，里面也依旧流淌着大海一样的波光。  
“你没有瞒着我什么糟糕的事对吧？”亚瑟严肃地说，“比如救我需要什么沉重的代价，我会失去你什么的……”这话说一说都让他难以呼吸，梅林吃了一惊，“不！没有！”  
亚瑟抓住他的肩膀，他在地牢里强忍的感情再也无法克制，眼眶通红，歇斯底里：“你不能瞒着我！如果有什么就告诉我！！我只有你了！梅林！——只有你了！！”  
梅林好像被打了一棍子，“没有！亚瑟你在想什么呢！！”  
“你发誓——”亚瑟有些咬牙切齿。  
“我发誓！！”梅林喊道，“我会一直在你身边的，亚瑟，不会离开你，我发誓！”  
亚瑟的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，审视他的表情，最后似乎松了一口气，但还是一副心烦意乱的模样，“那你为什么拒绝我？为什么躲开我？你在隐瞒着什么？”  
梅林连着眨了好几下眼，可疑的红晕蔓上他的颧骨，“那……那不是什么重要的事！”他说，“你完全不需要担心——”  
“你怎么敢干涉我关心什么！”打断他的王储上前一步把梅林抵在了墙上，“她”现在是矮了半个头没错，但说到底他可是那个亚瑟·潘德拉贡，“你发誓过不再骗我不再瞒着我任何事！伪造预言你就没告诉我！”  
翻起几个月前的旧账亚瑟底气更足了，梅林顿时张口结舌：“我……那是真的预言，基哈拉说你会统一阿尔比恩我告诉你了，我一开始就打算让你拔出剑，那么拔出剑的人将成为阿尔比恩之王一点儿错也没有才不是伪造！我只是……想给你一个惊喜……”他嘟哝，“那把剑……你喜欢吗？”  
亚瑟原本也没真的在意那劳什子预言，现在反而成了说不出话的那个，他踮起脚去亲梅林，魔法师温驯地俯下头让他亲了，一口又一口，亚瑟睁开眼，梅林泛红的脸颊上微微颤抖的小刷子一般的睫毛近在咫尺，他们亲得停不下来，亚瑟抚摸他的后颈，黑发男人低吟着压向他，精瘦却有力的胳膊箍着他的腰身，手从他臀下滑过，亚瑟脚步难稳，他感到腿软——  
梅林突然从他身上离开，水光淋淋的嘴还肿着，大大的眼睛瞪着像是受了惊，亚瑟尝试把梅林拉回来，但男仆却手忙脚乱地扶着他让他隔着一臂距离站好，王储有些发懵，他自己的嘴也红肿着呢：“又怎么了！”  
“我们……我不能——”梅林擦了一下嘴，他吞咽了一下，深呼吸，“你还没恢复好，我不能占你便宜。”  
亚瑟放空了几秒，“占便宜？……那就是……你拒绝我的理由？”  
晴空万里，久违的咆哮整座城堡包括操场练习的骑士们都能听见。  
“梅——林！！！”


	26. Chapter 26

16  
那是一个很寻常的八月的早晨。亚瑟近日来难得赖床，但那天就是不想起来，梅林倒是罕见地兴致很高。他跑进来掀开窗帘，带着近来少有的精气神儿。  
“你醒来了吗？醒来了就起来！”梅林一边收拾屋子一边喊道。  
真没礼貌。亚瑟心道，但他慢腾腾地坐起来。  
“我想确认一下……”亚瑟话没说完，梅林就转过身去，不过在他抱怨之前又回来了，“来，早餐。”他把面包塞进亚瑟嘴里。  
这一幕怎么那么眼熟，他拿掉嘴里的东西瞪着梅林：“你这是——”  
“要水吗？”梅林看了一眼水杯，亚瑟也跟着扫了一眼，立马发现杯子到了自己手里。  
真方便，他皱着脸想。  
“喝了就赶紧下床。”梅林的语气真的相当不客气。  
不知道为什么有些性感。亚瑟心猿意马地想。  
他咳嗽了一下，反正看得见又吃不着，令人生气。那天他吼完梅林，俩人没心情再酿酿酱酱了，实在不敢相信他被拒绝了三次都是因为那么荒谬的理由，而且梅林还特别义正言辞。真是让他气不打一处来，所以把梅林打了一顿轰出去了。那之后他更加认真训练，下次一定要揍得梅林跪地求饶，看他还敢不敢小看人。  
“你在嘀咕什么？你还打算坐到什么时候？有很多事需要做！！”梅林喊着母亲们大清早赶小屁孩的调子掀开亚瑟的毯子，收走了他只咬了一口的面包与杯子放进托盘，打开衣柜，搬出了一整套正装。  
女装，不过有裤子，亚瑟欣慰地看到。  
“你什么时候……”他没说完梅林就忙开了，就好像没时间听他说完一句话似的，先把他摁进椅子：“赶紧吃早饭，快。”然后收拾床铺，抖好衣服一件件铺开在床单上，整理配件，亚瑟如果不看着他，根本不知道要准备这么多东西。  
“亚瑟，你得加快速度！”梅林急吼吼地又把亚瑟从早餐边扯起来，王储鼓着脸颊嚼香肠，“急什么……”但还是任凭自己被男仆折腾，只好奇地盯着镜子里头发在脑后自动编辫子。  
“这可是准备了好久的大事，你认真一点儿！”梅林拿手巾给他擦嘴，动作一点儿也不温柔，然后就向上扯掉了他的睡衣，亚瑟还没来得及吃惊，梅林又立马把一件衣服给他套上去了。  
他变成女人后梅林总在他脱衣服的时候闭眼或是转过去的吧？亚瑟有些懵，难道他的身体对梅林来说没有吸引力了？他立马有些着慌，但很快他看到急急忙忙的梅林脑后露出的酒壶手柄一般的耳朵红红的，又暗自松了一口气。  
梅林拿来了束腰帮他系上，拉绳子的时候毫无理由地用力，“够了我快勒……”  
“不拉紧你穿不进盔甲！那是定制金属片，可不会顾及你的腰围！”梅林打断他的抱怨又扯了扯绳子。  
“我得立法禁止……”亚瑟气呼呼的，一句话都说不完，因为梅林又最后扯了一下。  
纹样精致的女式盔甲一看就很新，也不知道什么时候打造好的，而且真的很掐腰。随着脖子后绣着龙徽的红披风带来曳地的重量，一番折腾后梅林终于帮他准备停当。  
亚瑟得到了早晨睁眼至今第一个宁静的时刻，梅林站在他身后，抚着披风的褶皱，静静地，只有布料窸窣。  
“梅林……”亚瑟张口，今天早上的梅林很像以前的梅林，熟悉而亲切，很怀念。  
“好了！该出发了！”梅林最后抚平一下肩膀上的披风，推了他一把，“走吧殿下！”  
亚瑟无语地踉跄了一下，佩剑拍打他的大腿，他扶住剑柄正了正，梅林为他开了门，低着头弯着腰做出一个标准的“请”的姿势。  
他什么时候学会的？以前他总是把这个男仆必备动作做得滑稽可笑。  
亚瑟想起过去露出一丝微笑，但梅林没有抬头，王储盯了一会儿他脑袋上的旋儿。  
嘹亮的号角声响起，时间到了，亚瑟抚了一把梅林的后脑勺，走了出去。  
*  
他进入卡梅洛特的走廊，人们遇见他都自行避让行礼，就像很久以前——也没有多久，半年？他和父亲走过的时候人们对那个男人做的一样。  
侍卫们护送他来到大殿外，大门紧闭，门边的卫兵都一如既往地全副武装，而这时候亚瑟才注意到，城堡里红色的旗帜比以往挂得更密集，更壮观。  
亚瑟还在盯着旗帜发呆，大门徐徐打开，大厅里站满了人，只留下通向王位的道路。  
乔弗瑞在王座旁立着，他和盖乌斯一样老了，上一次还是莫嘉娜把他从图书馆翻出来。  
这一次，就连他那一成不变的死鱼脸上都带着一丝笑容。  
梅林不知道什么时候去了站队最前面，挨着盖乌斯，也回头看向他，脑袋后面的头发翘着。  
他还在做梦，亚瑟突然这么觉得，他睡了多久？几个月，所有人包括最前方阶梯上的那顶摆在垫子上的王冠都在等着他，甚至不知道他会不会醒来。  
他做了什么？  
他配得上这一切吗？  
他知道他早晚要当国王，从小，他一直在做的是配得上这个称号，他为此努力。但成为女人后，他失去这份理所当然，他开始需要争取，争取他的地位、他的骄傲、他的……信任，他成功了吗？  
“还在等什么呢公主殿下？”等候的队列里也不知道是谁喊了一嗓子，听声音是高文，众人笑起来，他们纷纷做了一个“请”的手势。  
“请吧，殿下。”  
“请。”  
初生的光线斜斜地射进高大的窗，照在所有人头上，在他前方的地面上。  
在梅林身上，这个男人在队伍最前方看着他，嘴角都能咧到耳根去，有一阵子没有看到他这样了，亚瑟移不开目光。  
他深深吸气，迈出脚步。  
至少，他一定做对了什么，才能让梅林那样笑。  
*  
当亚瑟低头接受那顶对他来说有些庞大的王冠，盖乌斯倾身在梅林耳边说：“这是不是你看到的未来？”  
年轻的魔法师没有回答，只是咧着嘴注视那鲜红的金发背影，眼睛里闪着泪光。  
很好，老医生满足地回到自己的位置。  
女王万岁！当亚瑟戴着王冠转身，所有人齐声喊道，有人带头鼓起了掌，人群一片欢腾，手巾和彩带在空中飞扬，甚至有人把鞋子抛向空中。  
那一定是高文，新任的女王陛下无奈地想。  
城堡外面传来号角此起彼伏的长鸣，伴随着人群的欢呼，遥远而轰鸣。  
*  
他都要睡着了，那会子，莱昂喝多了就特别唠叨，开始说城防的弱点，人手安排的不足，算计要增加哪些巡逻路线……亚瑟一开始还硬着头皮听一听，后来就开始昏昏欲睡。这不能怪他，登基典礼后他做了演讲，颁布了新法（其实已经在他醒来后就开始逐步实行了），册封了新骑士，任命了新官员，接待来祝贺的外宾，去城区参与游行巡礼——这让他想起半年多前导致如今样貌的事故而有些紧张，但他顺利地返回城堡，换衣服，开始冗长的并在接下来一周都会没完没了的宴会。  
当王可不是一件轻松活儿，明天他还有会面和接见呢，不能喝太多。  
大家都酒酣耳熟之际，他悄悄把王冠摘下来过，头皮疼死了可是阿比盖尔好像已经带着哈珀回去睡觉了，所以他找梅林给他缓解一下头疼，反正都是魔法师嘛……然而也喝多了的梅林却只是走过来把王冠又往他头上一盖，“你得习惯这个重量别唧唧歪歪的像个姑娘。”然后又摇摇晃晃地走回去和高文他们继续喝酒。  
亚瑟气呼呼地盯着那帮人，除了骑士还有男仆和各类人等，都嘻嘻哈哈喝得东倒西歪的，梅林下午被提拔成了宫廷顾问，和盖乌斯一样，不过他大概不会觉得和以前有什么不同，下午更衣的时候依旧是梅林服侍他——亚瑟可受不了别的贴身仆人。  
可此时黏在他身边的只有贵族和骑士们，莱昂开始絮叨攻城梯的效率问题，亚瑟真的要睡着了……“砰！”突然谁捶了一下桌子，碗盘都跳了一下。  
“我说了……多少遍了！不是我干的！”大厅里还清醒的人都安静了，是梅林，“不是！我！是……亚瑟先捅了她……”梅林明显喝了不少，说话也不连贯，但亚瑟已经清醒了一半。  
他起身，绕开或坐或站的人走过去拿走他手里的酒杯：“你醉了梅林。”  
“我没有！”魔法师喊道，来抢他的杯子，“快告诉他们莫嘉娜是怎么！呃！怎么死的！”  
亚瑟翻个白眼把手抬高让他抢不到，“好了——”  
“我没有醉！亚瑟！”梅林放弃了，他拿走了高文的杯子，“喂！”骑士来夺，“我说的都是真的！我！没有醉！”梅林一边躲一边争辩。  
亚瑟把梅林的杯子放回桌上，又拿走了他手里的还给高文，“别喝了，回去了。”女王抓着梅林的胳膊把人扯起来，打消他还想勾到哪只杯子的企图，屡屡失败的梅林被他扯着离开座位，还在念叨：“你得告诉他们那是你做的——”  
他们一路跌跌撞撞地回到寝殿，摔倒在亚瑟的大床上，两个人都喝了一晚上酒，谁也不见得更有理智，躺着喘了一会儿，亚瑟就开始推梅林：“去给我倒水……”  
梅林推回去：“你去……”  
“我是女王！你去！”  
“我还是当今最厉害的法师呢！你去！”  
静默了一会儿，亚瑟说：“……法师不可以变出水来吗？”  
“是哦……”梅林在床单上蹭了蹭脸，对着桌子伸手，水壶晃了晃，摇摇摆摆地朝着他们飞来。  
亚瑟等着喝水呢，然后就被浇了一脸。  
“搞什么！”他弹起来，梅林也被浇了，水壶还掉在他头上砸了一下，哐啷滚到地上。  
“……你……到底是怎么活下来的……”亚瑟抹掉脸上的水珠，他们俩的酒至少醒了一半，梅林讪讪地把掉在眼前的湿头发抹到脑后去，“反正你不是还活得好好的……”他嘀嘀咕咕爬下床去，捡起水壶去桌边倒了一杯水，途中只稍微晃了一下，回来递给亚瑟。  
女王满脸不高兴接过去，“床单都湿了。”  
“没关系，”梅林坐在床边看他喝水，壁炉里的火苗热烈了一些，亚瑟感到衣服和头发在冒热气，他对着梅林金色的眼睛出神，“喝完了？”梅林探头来看，“我也要。”  
亚瑟把杯子挪开不给他。  
“你快喝啊……”梅林抗议，亚瑟喝了一大口，撑在床单上欺身过去堵住了魔法师的嘴，水从他们的嘴唇缝隙里漏下来，梅林咕噜了两下，差点儿呛到。  
亚瑟松开他，梅林咳了咳只见女王陛下恶作剧得逞般翘起一边嘴角，“笨蛋……”梅林扑上去将他压倒在床单上。  
亚瑟仰面躺着，梅林低头面对他的样子让他想起山洞，当时魔法师也是这样面色潮红，眼睛一错也不错地盯着他像是盯着猎物，丰润的嘴唇呼出的气息像火山一样热烈。  
他耳边一沉，魔法师离他只剩上臂的距离，“你醉……”亚瑟呼吸急促，梅林俯下身来吞掉了他所有理智。  
梅林捧着他的脑袋生怕他逃跑似的凶猛地亲吻他，他们完全陷进了床垫里，直到亚瑟头晕目眩，魔法师在他上方气喘吁吁：“你挑起的，亚瑟，而且我说了，我没醉。”  
在亚瑟找到言语之前，他又压下来，舌头碾过亚瑟的唇，亚瑟不可能拒绝，他胡乱地揽着梅林的肩膀迎合他，梅林熟稔地解开他的上衣，接着是裤带，亚瑟笨手笨脚地帮忙，酒意混着欲念让他浑身发烫，恨不得一秒钟把纠缠在身上的布料都甩得远远的。  
梅林停止了亲吻他，亚瑟睁开迷蒙的双眼探寻究竟，他的魔法师面若晚霞，水蓝的眼睛里金芒像火花一样闪现，微微张开的唇间舌头滑过，喉结因吞咽而上下滚动，火热的气息像能带出火苗一般喷在他的胸口，亚瑟这才意识到他赤裸了。  
黑发的年轻人脑子嗡嗡作响，面对这火辣的酮体他又羞又躁，那是亚瑟，他想要他渴求，他憧憬他膜拜……他一时间不知道该怎么做，方才还不管不顾的欲火无处焚烧，他想要好好地，仔细地，慢慢地去欣赏去品味……这一刻亚瑟赤裸地躺在他身下，对他敞开了所有——  
但亚瑟可没那个耐心，他看着梅林凝视他胸前，欲望在那双素来清亮的蓝眼睛中灼烧，啊天呐他想要梅林，他想要，现在。  
他屈起膝盖夹住梅林的腰，撞了一下梅林的胳膊一个翻身就把顾问压在了身下，梅林还有些愣，亚瑟就开始剥他的衣服，他的该死的，还穿得整整齐齐的，衣服。  
女王从来不擅长和衣物打交道，所以梅林不出意料地听到了布料撕裂的声音，他只能迫切地主动把衣服从脑袋上扯出去，剥光了上半身亚瑟就开始去折腾他的裤带了，全然没有注意到自己赤身露体地跪在一个男人的上方给他脱裤子是什么风景。  
梅林几乎无法吞咽，壁炉熊熊的火光中，从他的角度看过去，亚瑟有力的大腿卡在他身侧，腿间私处的阴影让他口干舌燥……平坦的小腹上肚脐的凹陷惹人怜爱，若隐若现的腹肌起伏，形状优美的胸脯在微微颤抖，诱人的乳尖粉嫩挺立在空中……他吞咽，视线掠过挂在胸口的戒指，低着头红着脸认真给他解裤子的娇媚模样，全都一览无余。  
梅林伸出手去，却是放在“她”腹部，那儿原本有一个凸起的小伤疤，后来旁边更多了一道无法消弭的新刀疤。他的指腹擦过，新长好的白色疤痕有些反光。  
有点儿痒，亚瑟停下了，他握住梅林的手，看到他抚摸的位置。  
心脏像是被一捧温情融化，全身都软了，他坐在梅林身上，弯下腰拉起那只手放到嘴边亲吻手指，手掌，手腕……那儿也有一圈隐隐约约的疤痕，原本不应该这么严重却因为缺乏关注最后还是留下了痕迹，亚瑟印在疤痕上的吻轻柔又爱惜，梅林扣着他的脖子压下来，将那些吻还给他。  
戒指垂在亚瑟脖子下方轻轻敲打梅林的下颌，女王也注意到了，他把项链摘下来，取走银链，拿过梅林的左手来，试着戴进食指——梅林清楚地记得以前亚瑟的左手食指就戴着它，但魔法师的手比亚瑟纤细一些，于是女王又把戒指推进中指。  
刚刚好。  
亚瑟亲吻戒指所在的指背，他们的目光交缠，千言万语在火光中无声地传递。  
魔法师喉结滚动，爱意如波涛汹涌，他翻身把亚瑟压在床单上，额头相抵，鼻尖相触，嘴唇相接，像是一场仪式，彼此交付着漫长的说不完道不尽的承诺。  
他们每一个动作都特意放缓，品尝着其中的柔情蜜意，因为第一次做爱，第一次这样毫无隔阂地紧紧贴在一起——如果不算梦里那次的话，欲望从未消退，现在才能顾及，他们的脸颊都同样绯红，眼角都一般羞涩，梅林在亚瑟身上轻轻摇晃着，裤带早已被解开了，女人的手帮着他褪掉最后的布料。  
洁白的大腿对他张开，悠长的夜晚才刚刚降临，没人期待天明。  
17  
梅林还以为他醒来了，怀里的女人还熟睡着，在他动弹的时候呻吟着搂住他往他身边凑。  
但四周漆黑，只有亚瑟和他躺在空无一物的黑暗里。  
“亚瑟？亚瑟！”他摇晃着对方，亚瑟不高兴地嘟囔：“再睡一会儿……累死我了……”这话让梅林红了耳根，不过好在每次他们在梦里都穿着常见的衣服，不然现在他要是面对一个赤裸的亚瑟，一定会被那身体上布满的欢爱痕迹羞得冒烟。  
“别睡了……我们在做梦！”梅林在他耳边轻声喊道，“快醒醒。”  
亚瑟迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，“做梦？”  
梅林让他看四周，他好像明白了，“哦，我们又到这个梦里了……”  
“对，但是……”梅林扶着亚瑟坐起来，后者伸个懒腰，揉着自己的腰，梅林连忙帮着揉了揉，当然，红着脸。  
“嗯？我是女人？”亚瑟终于意识到了这一点。  
“对，这是梦但你是女人。”梅林一边揉着，一边打量亚瑟。  
“哦……好吧，”亚瑟拉开衣领看了看，也没什么反应，静坐了一会儿他还是懒洋洋的，干脆靠进了梅林怀里，“那我可以继续睡了吗？好困……”说着又打了个哈欠。  
梅林忍不住也跟着打哈欠，只得搂着他又倒下。  
“但这是为什么？难道说……你已经彻底变成女人了？所以连梦里都是女人了？”梅林撑着头侧躺在亚瑟身边继续念叨，亚瑟睁开眼扫了他一下：“你是说……就昨晚，你已经让我怀孕了？”  
梅林的脸就一直没有降温，他下意识地看向亚瑟的腹部，“笨蛋，看不出来的。”女王翻翻白眼，但梅林还是伸出手去滑进衣服里放在亚瑟的肚子上。  
亚瑟笑着缩了缩，“痒。”把梅林的手抓出来，那是左手，中指上戴着亚瑟母亲的戒指，他注意到了。  
“这梦反应还挺快……”亚瑟嘀咕，与梅林的手交握。  
“所以……为什么你在这儿也是女人了？我以后都看不到男人的你了？”梅林困惑地问，“怎么，你还想被上？”亚瑟狡黠一笑，突然扑到梅林身上，“什么！”魔法师抱着他抗议，“我说的不是那——”  
亚瑟趴在他身上笑嘻嘻的，“我知道，我知道。”他亲了梅林一口，看看他，又缠绵地亲了亲。  
之后他们都长出一口气，有点儿尘埃落定的味道。  
“我也会怀念男人身体的……”亚瑟闷闷地说，“还好我试过一次，感谢梦境。”过一会儿他又说，梅林瞪了他一眼，把他抱紧了些。  
“我不在乎那个，男人，女人。”魔法师皱眉回答。  
“嗯，”亚瑟回应，“我还想睡。”  
“睡吧。”梅林侧身让亚瑟落下去些，枕在他肩膀上。  
“你是不是可以开始……想名字了……？”已经闭上眼的亚瑟断续道。  
“嗯……我不擅长这个……到时候问问我妈……”  
“好……”  
他们在梦里又沉沉睡去。  
*  
那就是当乔治在门外叫他们起床的时候，他们的状态。  
“尊敬的陛下，今天您还需要接见下城区的平民，是时候起床了，陛下？陛下？！”隔着门，尽忠职守的乔治扯着嗓子喊着，不一会儿莱昂也加入了叫早的队伍。骑士重重地敲打房门，“陛下！这门是锁住了？陛下！！”  
梅林总是比亚瑟更警醒的，要知道他以前想要把亚瑟从床上拖起来多困难啊，这个人就是掉在地上了还可以继续睡。  
“亚瑟，你有……职责要去履行……”昨晚他们没有拉窗帘，阳光已经肆无忌惮地闯进来了，刺得梅林睁不开眼睛，他揉了揉埋在自己怀里的金色脑袋，“醒醒。”  
手感有些不对头，梅林这些日子已经习惯了那个小一号的头骨和纠结的长发，可现在……他拿开手，短短的金发就已经从指尖离开了。  
而且他感到有胳膊搭在他的腰上，那分量也不容小觑。  
梅林茫然地盯着胸前那颗脑袋，他们没有盖毯子，厚实的肩膀露在外头，他慢慢地把手放在那片肌肤上，轻轻地把怀中人翻了个边。  
亚瑟。  
高悬的眉骨，挺立的鼻梁，时而刻薄时而温柔的嘴唇，棱角分明的下颌，强壮的胸肌、腹肌，金色的耻毛间晨勃的性器……梅林眨着眼睛，他……卡住了一半笑声，也不知道是高兴还是不可思议还是荒谬，难道这是假冒的？可他身上还有昨晚的印记，从脖子一直到大腿内侧，乳头边也很多。  
就在梅林还发愣的时候，亚瑟终于被光线扎醒了，他用胳膊挡住脸，“窗帘……梅林……”嘀咕着，翻个身把头埋进枕头里。  
于是，梅林看到亚瑟结实的屁股上的齿痕。  
昨晚他们……好吧，看来他们没必要急着给孩子取名字了，这么想着，梅林抽走了枕头，半睡半醒的亚瑟和他争抢了两下，刁蛮任性的家伙干脆把梅林拉倒，用体重压住他，“继续睡……”他眨眨眼埋在魔法师肩窝里不满地说。  
梅林怀抱着沉甸甸的重量，呼吸间都是满满的男人味，毕竟，亚瑟腿间那活儿正精神呢。  
“亚瑟……”他呢喃，他感觉到了自己体温的攀升，“亚瑟。”他又推了推，骑士终于不耐烦地撑起来，“我都已经是女王了为什么还不能睡懒觉！”  
梅林楞了一下，继而忍住笑，“女王？”  
亚瑟困惑了几秒，顺着梅林的视线往下看，又过了好一阵，他从床上跳起来。  
还在门外孜孜不倦敲门的仆人和骑士听见房间内传来好大一声什么东西滚到地板的噪音，然后是一声咆哮。  
“搞什么鬼？！！！”  
*  
所有人在盖乌斯的医疗室集合。  
有的精神很好，像盖乌斯和阿比盖尔；有的就还一副宿醉的样子，比如高文和珀西瓦尔，前者根本就不清醒，歪在椅子里打瞌睡。  
“怎么了？”兰斯洛特走进来，格温和伊利安跟在他身后，“有军情？”他们已经装备好了盔甲以防不测。  
面无表情的莱昂进来了，众人见到他立马追问：“怎么了？你不是去叫亚瑟——”  
梅林在他身后，接着是亚瑟。  
很好，所有人的反应都差不多，梅林心想，默默地捂住耳朵。  
“这是怎么回事？！”  
“你变回来了！！”  
“真的假的！！！”  
一时间此起彼伏的尖叫和惊呼震耳欲聋，高文从椅子里摔下来，“怎么了！怎么了！”  
他转了好几圈，甚至打算抽佩剑，然后就看见了亚瑟。  
又是一轮嚷嚷。  
*  
“所以……这是怎么发生的？”大家都镇定下来后，纷纷开始推测原因。  
“莫嘉娜说，没人变回过，”梅林看向阿比盖尔，“你说过这不是诅咒？”  
“是的，但老师应该比我清楚，”女巫看向Emily，年迈的老医生发现自己突然成了人群的焦点，尤其是“女王”正叉着手看她。  
“你是说这个，女神的恩赐？我想的确没有人变回来过，”白发苍苍但依旧看起来很舒服的女巫医有些胆怯地说，盖乌斯鼓励她继续，“呃，我不知道变回去的方法，盖乌斯也清楚，具体大祭司才知道……但起因据说是，女神为了让人们明白女人，理解女人？”她左右看看，“因为……我们总是被忽略？我猜？”阿比盖尔和格温忍不住点头，在场的男人扬了扬眉毛，纷纷摸着下巴或是挠挠头。  
“那么……为什么亚瑟会变回来？不是说……怀孕……咳会使他们固定成女人？”梅林尽量忽视了那个词的隐藏意义。  
“是的，古书里说了这个，孩子是宝贵的，女神不会让女人抛弃自己的孩子，所以……如果转变过程中有了孩子，那就不能变回去了，这是肯定的，”Emily放开了些，“但实际上，不管有没有怀孕，被变成女人的男人都没有变回去过，我听说……我也不知道是否准确，只有达到了女神的要求——我也不知道什么要求，她才能变回去。”  
“也就是说，在亚瑟之前没有人达到过女神的标准。”反应很快的盖乌斯接口。  
“对……但女神的标准是？”梅林耸肩。  
“我有个猜测……”格温突然说，其他人看过去，由于她是在场仅有三个女人之一，大家都等她的看法，“我是说，既然说是女神的恩赐？而且起源是因为女神想要男人去了解女人？那是不是……因为亚瑟了解了我们？他得到了什么原本属于女人的……？”  
“……就昨天一晚上？”高文插嘴，他一开口不知道为何就让气氛有些古怪，“我可没暗示什么，但，你们懂。”  
亚瑟和梅林懒得看他，所有人顿时都有些尴尬，国王的床笫之事谁敢置喙？  
“咳咳，也许昨晚只是最后一步，之前的一切已经有了结果，”兰斯洛特解救众人于水火，“亚瑟是怎么想的？你感觉怎样？应该不会再变化了对吧？”  
他的确是经过昨晚变回来的，但那个理由不可能是性爱，如果那样的话难不倒以前的男人。  
或许兰斯说的对，改变早已发生。  
但那都是什么改变呢？亚瑟看向梅林，如果有人彻头彻尾了解他，也只有梅林了。魔法师也在沉思。  
其他人小声讨论着，而亚瑟就看着梅林，只是这样看着他，在盖乌斯的屋子里，往事从眼前闪过。  
他们无数次在这儿碰面，时而争吵时而苦恼，无论发生什么事，梅林总是在这儿，当然，有时候“喝酒”去了，但盖乌斯的这间屋子是一切的开始。亚瑟想到，梅林的故事从这里开始，从他救下老御医暴露魔法为起点，那之后，他们就再也没有分开过。  
他曾经也像今天这样，端详着垂眸的梅林，他鸦羽一般的黑发，海盐一样白皙的脸颊，鼻梁那么直像是刀削斧劈。梅林的勇敢，忠诚，正直，他一直知道——他一直欣赏着梅林，即使在他没有意识到的时候，在他们第一次见面。  
有些东西，不管你看见与否，它都存在。莫嘉娜的魔法，梅林的秘密，地窖里的龙，他变回男人的理由——  
而一旦看见了，他就要做出选择。  
亚瑟就像是明白了什么，他浅笑，“好了，我想，我还得接见下城的群众，”他转身拍了梅林一下，“来吧，我们还有很多事要做。”  
梅林从思绪里出来，急忙跟上去，“怎么？你明白了？”  
“告诉所有人，在中庭里集合！”走出医务室的亚瑟对卫兵下令。  
尾声  
经过昨夜的狂欢，今天在中庭能汇合起来的卡梅洛特居民没有那么多，但昨天就预定今天要接受新王接见的下城人民，包括从外地赶来的农民、商人却比昨天更多。  
他们生活在卡梅洛特城区的周边，甚至国家的边界，因为庆祝女王登基而赶来，又或者是为了等待他的接见，为了向新王表达诉求。  
所以此刻，所有人都聚集在中庭，叽叽喳喳地讨论着发生了什么，为什么被召集起来。  
在他们头顶，是晴朗的一天，金红色的龙旗在空中飘扬，风似乎都是湛蓝的。  
城堡传来号角，大家仰起脑袋，等着墙上那扇窗户打开。按照惯例，王会在那儿颁布一些事，比如砍掉某人的头。大概就是这种事吧。  
但是他们猜错了。  
一个骑士穿着的人走出城堡，一开始没人看清楚他是谁。  
他戴着王冠，披着红色的披风，传说中插在星星上的剑佩戴在身侧，他走下楼梯，站在人群前面的白色台阶上。  
“那是……？”  
“亚瑟王子？”  
“不，他是王了！”  
“不对？他不是变成女人了吗？昨天我们叫的是女王啊？”  
亚瑟等了一会儿，让人们尽情猜测，直到窃窃私语声音渐小，纷纷盯着他等他开口。  
是了，他还记得几个月前被莫嘉娜强迫在这儿放弃王位继承权，此刻，他又站在这里。  
“卡梅洛特的臣民们，我知道，你们现在很困惑——相信我，我一开始也是。”他高声道。  
大臣和骑士们站在高台两旁，盖乌斯和梅林等人也在他身后。  
台下一阵喧哗，“真的是他！我记得他的声音！”  
“是的，我是亚瑟·潘德拉贡，昨天你们刚见证我戴上王冠，成为女王，是的，女王，我猜现在我的头衔还是女王。”他笑道，下面的人也都笑了，但这洪亮的男声谁也不会听错。  
“你们有疑问，为什么我昨天还是女人，今天就成了男人？会不会明天我又成了女人？我想大概不会，但是……谁知道？魔法难以捉摸，即使是国王，中了魔法该变成什么样就什么样，和平民没有不同，”他继续说，“那正是我想说的，国王，女王，和你们也没有什么不同。”  
台下渐渐安静了。  
“我想和你们讨论魔法，但首先，我想我首先必须说一下我自己，”风把他的声音送得更远了些，有宿醉的人陆陆续续刚爬起来似的，加入听众的边缘，“我本来是男人，你们知道，前段时间众所周知，我被魔法变成女人。那是个艰难的过程，不信在场的女人们可以想象一下，男人们可以用刀子什么的自己试试——不我不是真的这么建议，不要去试。”  
人们又笑了。  
“——我的身体变成了女人，但我难以接受这个，”他在台上走了两步，“我是王子，是骑士，是未来的王位继承人，我的世界眨眼间变了个模样，我被勒令穿裙子讲究礼仪甚至不能去练剑——我不明白，为什么女人不能做之前我能做的事？  
“有人告诉我，变成女人是女神的恩赐，我一直怀疑这个，这怎么可能是恩赐？这难道不是诅咒？  
“但，这个魔法做了什么？如果你是农民，变成女人后你依旧要下地干活，如果你是开酒馆的，你还是得开酒馆，而如果是骑士，却不能再当拿剑？是女儿，就没有继承权？为什么事情会变成这样？是魔法的错？是魔法让女人不能和男人一样决定自己想要什么？”  
风鼓动旗帜，发出猎猎响声，在中庭里回荡。  
“我想，他们是对的，这个魔法是女神的恩赐，它让我明白了一件很重要的事。那就是变成女人，并没有真的改变我，没有夺走属于我的任何东西，如果女人的我失去了什么，那只是表示我一开始就不拥有它。  
“——是所有的女人没有拥有的：尊重，公平，价值！”  
梅林完全不知道亚瑟会说什么，他没有参与这次的演讲稿，他觉得以后可能也不用参与了。  
“昨天，我演讲时对你们说，我会努力成为一个好女王，为农民、士兵、商人、任何一个努力生活的人谋求一个更好的、更光辉的未来，这不会改变。只是我意识到，这还不够，我应该加上，所有男人，和女人。  
“我大概会成为唯一的一个既当过女王又成为国王的人，那么，我会……充分利用这一点，在接下来的时间里，只要我还戴着王冠，都清牢记这一点：  
“我不会因为出身来评判任何一个人！无论是男人还是女人，是贵族还是平民，甚至会不会使用魔法，你们都知道莫嘉娜的事，但你们也都知道帮助我杀了她的也是魔法师。你们应该自己决定自己的价值！而不是别人！”他随意地摆手示意了一下身边站着的兰斯洛特和伊利安，“现在平民也可以成为骑士了，这是一个开始，还有很多其他机会在等待你们发现，我很期待。  
“所以，好好想想这个，想想你们要做什么，要当什么人，什么对你们来说最重要！不要像我，非要等魔法生效才能明白。”  
亚瑟说完，对下面的人群点点头，那些人都僵在那里。  
他有些怀疑是不是说得太复杂这些人没听懂？就在亚瑟心里打鼓的时候，台下爆发的巨大欢呼声几乎掀开天空，广场旗杆上旗帜都要被震飞掉，远处森林里鸟惊鹿蹿，“国王万岁亚瑟万岁”的呼声响彻云霄。  
亚瑟后退了一步，放了心，回头对梅林做个鬼脸。  
而他的魔法师一边抹着眼泪，一边对亚瑟笑着。  
那笑容真说不上好看，国王心想，但他还是朝着梅林走去，搂住他，如同过去，这个国家的王子总是搂着一个男仆揉乱他的头发，和真正的朋友一样。  
全书完


	27. 番外1：在火边与走私商人Tristan的对话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文会有好几份番外掉落~本子里还会有两个特有的，其中之一是你们一直念叨的BG车……这可是一篇BL文啊伙计们~正文里开得比较隐晦~作为补偿会在番外里正式开一次~
> 
> 那么这篇番外就是补充说明吧，关于为什么Tristan那天会维护Arthur。没看过正文的走这里：http://dqianjun.lofter.com/post/1e5af220_12bb5765

作为一名商人，我必须得说，我算是见多识广的。真的，我和那些刚离开家，去过一两个国家后就在酒馆吹嘘自己“走遍阿尔比恩”的家伙不一样。

你不信？好吧，我的Isolde可以证明，她是个美丽的女人，凭良心而不止是爱情来说，她也是我见过的最漂亮的女人之一，顺便一提这个名单里有一个并不是真正的女人，嗷那个待会儿再说。

美貌是女人们的武器，还有那具身体——你不可否认这个对吧？对绝大多数男人都有致命的影响，哈哈我看到你脸红了，不必朋友这很正常！

但我的Isolde还很聪明，上帝，她如此完美！而且我得提一句，她的剑术很好，当我们的生意被卫兵发现的时候她经常要给马车争取时间，所以当我没喝酒的时候绝对、永远不会和她做对，我建议你也不要对任何女人那样，不管喝没喝。

那么，你知道，她是个可敬的漂亮女人，而她支持我的观点，我算是见多识广了朋友！

我走过了五大国，还有南部的一些部落，西边的蛮族我也打过交道，他们很实在，北部的冰原没什么生意可做，那是卡梅洛特的地盘。

说起卡梅洛特，可能是五大国之中我去得最多的国家，我挺佩服Uther你知道？他一人之力二十年间就几乎把整个阿尔比恩的巫师赶尽杀绝，巫师猎人从四面八方把巫师们、精怪们、任何与魔法相关的“东西”带到这个国家来接受惩处，领取酬金，甚至连龙都不放过。龙！哦龙！他的法律让更多巫师进入了国境哈哈哈，真好笑，不清楚Uther知道了怎么想。

顺便一提卡梅洛特的国境线是五大国里最长的，瞧，海里的鱼比湖里的大，湖里的鱼比池塘的大，卡梅洛特的古教残余势力比其他地方都顽固，毕竟曾经统治了阿尔比恩千年的时间嘛。

你听说过古教的圣地神佑之岛吗？我还没去过，但它在卡梅洛特，据说被浓雾环绕，没有魔法的人会迷失在水路上。

没听过也很正常，年轻人已经不知道龙长什么样子了，甚至一生也再也遇不到一个巫师，我不知道这是好事还是坏事，但有一个件事我能确定，在我做过生意的这些国家里，卡梅洛特的犯罪理由是最清楚的，像是谁杀了谁，用刀子还是棍子都能搞得清清楚楚。不像艾林尼，人是怎么死的都一头雾水，生意谈得好好的，第二天跟我说死了，怎么死的？不知道？消失了？！还好我收了定金你知道。

所以，说实话，如果我是普通的商人，我会更喜欢卡梅洛特，或许这就是为什么这个国家越来越大，越来越多人来这儿。我经常在路上碰到搬家去卡梅洛特的人，我时常和他们闲聊，当然，尽量套话如果你非要说这么清楚，这样我才能趁机卖出去东西啊！

所以，我听说了很多卡梅洛特的事，猎巫的事也是这么听来的，我的客户里有不少巫师猎人呢。

普通人啊总说着卡梅洛特不会有狡猾诡异的巫师和可怕的古教习俗，有严厉但讲理的君主，合理的赋税，强大的军队。对，军队，他们追捕我们那速度，天呐，我讨厌卡梅洛特，他们的巡逻队特别敬业太敬业了！拜托！给我们一点儿活路！！

所以你知道我为什么这么讨厌Arthur了，什么？什么是谁？Arthur是谁？上帝你从哪里来？全阿尔比恩还有不认识他的？Arthur国王！卡梅洛特的王子现在的国王！哦拜托，全阿尔比恩是有很多Arthur，但当某个人只是说“Arthur”那当然就是那个Arthur！Arthur Pendragon！除了他还能有谁！你真扫兴！

对对，好多年前就到处都有人在讲述他的故事，他的武艺多么高强，他的骑术多么高明，他又赢了五国骑士大赛，他杀了哪里的怪物……他的金发多么闪耀他有多么漂亮！看在上帝份上！我有一次喝多了，注意我如果不是喝多了不会这么干的，我抓住那个吟游诗人，告诉他如果他还继续编造这些夸大其词的子虚乌有的吹嘘，我就要削掉他的鼻子！

然后那个诗人说，说什么来着，哦对，说他唱的都是真的，然后我的Isolde，对她真是我的女神，她把我拉开我才发现旁边围观的人都抄家伙了，真的？我碍着他们听故事了？荒谬！不过最荒谬的是，里面有个伙计真的“认识”Arthur，你相信吗？在离卡梅洛特两个国家的森林里？我还以为这是一个安全的宿营地呢！一帮子难民、商人、佣兵聚集在一起，一个业余吟游诗人饭后助兴？为什么你会认识Arthur？我问他。

那可是个王子如果我没搞错的话，我走南闯北这些年还从没听说有平民认识某个大国的国王——注意，五大国可不是其他的小国家，我根本不相信那家伙，所以，说说你的朋友Arthur，我说，说说他吧。

那个伙计真的说了！真是荒谬，他说他就是卡梅洛特人，住在离城堡很近的地方，小时候王子还和他们乡下人一起玩过，干过一些混蛋事儿，我就不说是哪些了你肯定也干过，我小时候还差点儿把一个胖小子淹死在马槽里，哦真是噩梦，不过他说后来渐渐地王子没时间玩了，他天天看着王子骑马跑进跑出，杀森林里吃人的怪兽，好几次差点儿就死了，全城的人都为他祈祷？饥荒的时候偷偷把城堡里的粮食拿出来应急——我怀疑他在照搬什么天使故事，反正，我才不信，所以我问他是干什么的，他是个雇佣兵，在卡梅洛特干过几票，一般来说像他那样的业余家伙只配简陋的商队，大商队都自己养兵你知道。

于是我就问了，既然卡梅洛特和Arthur就像你唱的这么好，为什么你离开了卡梅洛特来这儿？

我真的喝多了，你知道，平时我不会问这么愚蠢的问题，他说，就是因为Arthur和他领导的军队太出色，在卡梅洛特境内，商队不需要佣兵保护。

什么？我当然怀疑了，卡梅洛特那么大，没有盗贼？没有劫匪？你一定在开玩笑。

他笑了，当然。

不过后来我就总是去卡梅洛特走货，然后不小心就会被卫兵追杀，他们真的知道交易地点！领队的有时候是Arthur，对，我见过他几次，他的头发的确很金，他的眉毛都是金色的！他的剑术……勉勉强强吧，比其他骑士是好那么一点儿。

哦走私……真是个危险活儿，为了酒钱我放弃了很多，真的，你懂我吗，谢谢我知道你懂的伙计。

所以我恨Arthur比恨他的老爹多得多！你知道原因了。

不过我不是很懂，有些巫师猎人告诉我，很多巫师也很讨厌他，我懂他们恨Uther，但Arthur做了什么？他只是服从他的国王的命令，而且我有幸到访过德鲁伊的部落，他们从来没有说Arthur对他们造成过什么侵扰，所以我一直挺奇怪的。

或许就是因为他是个Pendragon，对，儿子总是要为父亲背负点啥嘛，况且国王只有他一个儿子，不过那是以前，谁知道国王居然有个私生女，哈哈哈那个Uther！基本上名誉扫地了，你知道，如果是其他的国王我倒是不奇怪，但Uther……哈哈哈而且最可笑的事是，Morgana，他的私生女是个女巫。

一个立志要消灭所有魔法的人，女儿却是一个女巫，而且她还是古教的女祭司！这可是巫师里最厉害的了吧？你发现了什么没？而且Uther还是被她杀掉的。即便是我也不经常碰到这样的故事。

最厉害的巫师杀手，亲手养大了最厉害的巫师……哦等等，她好像不是最厉害的巫师……抱歉我喝多了，你还要吗？那就给我了……

嗝，嗯，谢谢，我们说到哪儿了？对，最厉害的巫师，就是杀了Morgana的那个，对，你知道名字，Emrys。

他是……个奇怪的家伙，什么？我认识他？不不不，我只是……见过他，他不是很好认，年纪？我说不好，他有时候很年轻，真的非常非常……像个十几岁的少年，但有时候又很老，胡子有这么长，到这儿，所以我也不知道他多大。

反正，他很神秘，怎么认出来？我不需要认出他，还有，哦哦哦我想起来了，为什么其他巫师那么讨厌Arthur，对，理由，除了他是Uther的儿子以外，那就是……因为Emrys，他是Emrys的……怎么说？主人？女主人？有一段时间是，你听说Arthur有一段时间变成了女人吗？对，就是那段时间。

她什么样？哦哦，她是我见过的最漂亮的女人之一，对，Arthur本人也就那样吧，但是他变成女人后……啧，不得不说，嗯，她很漂亮，头发有这么长，胸……咳咳，抱歉，她有那个天赋，明白吗？让男人疯狂的天赋，我就说这么多。

反正，Arthur和Emrys，很奇怪，他很像他的父亲，你明白我的意思？阿尔比恩最强大的国王，统合了五大国，现在都没什么仗打了，走私也合法了……合法了一部分，好吧，总之说他是阿尔比恩最有权势的人没人有意见，对吧？然后他最信任的人，也是个强大的巫师。这不像他父亲吗？Uther曾经也是最……厉害的国王之一吧，然后他的女儿也是最厉害巫师之一，然后他们的结局是？

这一个杀了那一个，然后那一个的儿子杀了这一个。

不管是不是Arthur亲手杀的吧，反正他肯定有份儿啦，Emrys和他不分彼此的——对，就是这种关系，两个国王和两个巫师，这个差距太大了。

真的很有趣，反正，我的走私活儿也没什么可干了，我打算去卡梅洛特碰碰运气，看能不能找个事做——你瞧不起我？真的？那儿现在什么工作都有，我没有必要为了糊口去冒险了，甚至我可以去申请去当骑士！当然，要经过考核，国王亲自考核，相信我，那可不容易……

我怎么知道？哈哈哈，好问题，真的，等等，你告诉我你是干什么的来着？商人？哦，你卖什么？你知道现在五大国之间的买卖交易比以前宽松了很多，现在还在干走私的都是些不要命的——嘿！注意点儿！看看你在和谁说话小子，以卡梅洛特的名义，报上你们的目的！

告诉我们你们走私的是什么恶心玩意儿，别逼我们自己去看，我们？我当然有同伴，你觉得我吃饱了撑着单枪匹马出来玩吗？除了Arthur和他的宝贝魔法师还有谁会这么干！就在我在这儿给你们讲故事的时候，对，看看你们四周，看看。

……

哦天呐，我们找到了某人的龙！


	28. 番外2：林中沉酒香

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇连载的时候应该很多人看过了，踩到贴吧1000楼的姑娘的点题：头发，眼睛，手

Merlin醒来的时候恍惚了一阵，陌生的环境让他不知道自己身处何处。

但他记得他和Arthur一起外出，在野外席地而眠。

“Arthur？”他侧过头寻找枕边人，却被自己的声音吓了一跳，连忙坐起来，Arthur的外套滑到了腿上，“这是怎么……咳嗯！”他又试了试，还是他的声音，但更低沉。

“咳咳！”他又清了清嗓子，“Arthur……”可说出来的依旧是不太对的声音，像个中年人，Merlin下意识低头抚摸自己的咽喉，一缕黑发垂到耳畔。

“这是……”长发？如果不是因为声音还是男人，胸口没多什么，某处也没少什么，Merlin差点儿以为自己和Arthur之前那样变成了女人！

他的头发不是很长，大概到达肩膀。

“这是怎么回事？”他左右张望，入睡前他记得这是一片草地，“我就说不要走从未见过的路……”Merlin嘀咕着走动查看，周围已经变了模样，身边是茂密的树林，树干上的苔藓看上去都不年轻了。

“Arthur？”他高声喊道，回音在树干间环绕，就当他心神不宁要施展魔法寻人的时候——

“我在这。”

回应不远不近，是Arthur，但如同他自己的声音一样也有了些许不同。Merlin朝着声源寻过去，经过十几棵树后出现了一条小河，河边的石头滩涂站着一位穿着白色内衫，低着头的金发男人，Merlin停下来，那个人不急不忙地转过身看他。

那是Arthur，依旧是短发——谢天谢地他可没法想象一个留着金色长发的国王（女王他倒是见怪不怪了），但这个Arthur更……成熟，他下巴有胡茬——原来Arthur很适合这样形状的胡子，眼睛周围有迷人的皱纹，金发也不如以往那么灿烂。如果曾经的王子Arthur像新生的朝阳一样明朗，这个站在河岸的男人就像是森林里斑驳的日光，是经过层层树叶的筛选后洒在林间的一道道光束。

“Arthur……你……”Merlin不知道该如何组织语言，突如其来的心跳让他感到懊恼——他可是好不容易才习惯了那个Arthur啊，为何又来了一个“新”的！

Arthur饶有兴致地观察他的男仆，他作弊了，因为他比Merlin早一步醒来，所以他有足够的时间去端详躺在身边的Merlin而不至于暴露自己惊愕的模样。

他的巫师眼神更深邃了，年轻时候眼睛更像清澈的湖水，现在蓝眼睛像陈酿的蓝莓酒，黑色的自来卷长发柔软地披散在肩膀上，搭配他成为顾问后被强制换上的长袍（虽然他经常擅自换回原来那身），衬托得他像一个智者——难以承认但Merlin或许一直就是；脸庞比以前更饱满，从前的Merlin削瘦灵巧像头小鹿，现在毫无疑问长出了凌厉的鹿角。

Arthur趁着Merlin熟睡时偷偷捞起过他的长发把玩，依旧那么柔软，蓄发是个好主意，他心想。国王想要唤醒他来着，但手伸到一半又想起入睡前Merlin是怎么叽叽咕咕地抱怨路途遥远新衣服不方便行动，而且在出发前Arthur又是怎么自私自利地“折磨”他搞得他腰酸背痛。于是Arthur就忍住了好奇没有摇醒他的巫师顾问，打算自己搞清楚发生了什么。

他长出了胡子，行动的时候身体的感觉也不同以往，他不如前一天那般强壮有力，作为战士他对自己的身体状况非常了解，他变了，水边的倒影证实了他的猜测。

他老了。

而Merlin几乎没变，除了头发长了，更成熟了以外。

“我们睡了多久？”Merlin嘀咕，朝着国王靠近，他还是没有习惯自己的新声音，别扭地咂嘴。

“久得让我变老了，”Arthur看向水面，摸着脸上的皮肤，“为什么你还是老样子？巫师的戏法？”

“我本来就比你年轻，”Merlin也低头照了照，“你看起来像一个真正的国王。”还是Arthur的改变比较有看头，Merlin伸手摸国王的脸，“像每天早上你没有剃胡子……”

“这可比早上那点儿胡茬长，是故意留着的。”Arthur动了动下巴，自己搓了搓胡子，Merlin用手背摩挲着，“我喜欢。”他笑了。

“当然。”Arthur斜睨他一眼，自负地说。

“菜头，”Merlin翻翻眼皮，“为什么你不叫醒我？我们可能中了什么陷阱，一下老了这么多你不奇怪吗？不会恐慌吗？”他打量周围，试图察觉到魔法的痕迹。

“非常奇怪，并没有。”Arthur回答，现在可以大大方方地碰触Merlin的长发了，于是他手指从发丝间穿过，来到巫师脑后，轻轻用力就可以握住头发和Merlin的后脑勺，实在很方便，对于接吻来说。

所以Arthur就这么做了。

“唔……”Merlin正在琢磨情况呢，突然被他的国王袭击有些吃惊，Arthur轻啄了他一下，等着他回应。

年长的Arthur还是很Arthur，霸道但又很温柔，Merlin心中叹息，迎上Arthur的唇，胡茬不长不短，不像短的时候——每天早上冒出的一点儿那样扎人，也没有长得碍事，就是，短短地蹭在他脸上沙沙作响，有些可爱，他想。

而Merlin吻起来还是他的Merlin，Arthur品尝着，只是多了一些……说不出来的感觉，可能是胡子隔在他们的皮肤间，可能是指间缠绕的发丝，可能是Merlin溢出喉咙的呻吟更加低沉……Arthur有些情难自持，要知道他也早就不是一个吻就能兴奋得走不动路的毛头小子啦。

他们亲了好一阵，最后分开的时候，各自都有些吃惊，这很像他们刚开始接吻一样新奇有趣。

“我喜欢这变老的魔法，”Arthur低低地说，发现自己的声音也让Merlin汗毛直立，不禁得意地笑起来，“你也喜欢，是吧。”他笑道。

Merlin咬牙，“我没看出有什么不同，一样自大的陛下。”

Arthur眯着眼睛瞅他，眸色依旧如最好的蓝宝石一样，只是不知哪里的改动让那眼神更加性感了，或许是眼睛周围的纹路？Merlin心速飞涨，想要挪开目光却又舍不得错过，无法遏制的吞咽动作暴露了他的渴望。

他不自在的样子尽数落在Arthur眼里，这和以前也有些不太一样，之前对情欲和爱恋都不习惯的Merlin总是让Arthur克制不住戏弄他看他的反应，但现在这个成长完全的、褪去了青涩后的，熟透的Merlin，让人想要采摘，一口咬下去，品尝满溢出来的鲜美汁水。

“这奇怪极了，得找出我们变成这样的原因，不然再过一会儿说不定你就成为老头子了！”Merlin嚷着转过身去，在Arthur打算付诸行动之前急匆匆离开。

叹口气，国王跟了上去，虽然头发挡住了巫师红红的耳朵，但Arthur又不用看。

“指望你了，有史以来最伟大的魔法师。”他轻笑，说实在的，Arthur真的一点儿也不担心，一点儿也不。

他唯一伤脑筋的是怎么在梦醒之前，能说服这位正经的巫师顾问用这个模样和他在野外干点儿什么。

**Author's Note:**

> 其他番外及出本信息公布在：  
> [lofter](http://dqianjun.lofter.com/)  
> [个站](http://www.dqianjun.com/)


End file.
